L'Alliance Vongola
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Lorsque Albus et le Ministère invitent les Vongola à participer au Tournois, les alliances se mettent en place. R27 ; Skull x Theodore Nott ; Drarry ; MFxOC etc... Yaoi/Het. La Dixième génération, la Varia & les ex-arcobaleno débarquent à Poudlard. ÉPILOGUE À VENIR !
1. Chapter 1 - Let me discover this world

Crossover Harry Potter + Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**.**

**Titre : L'Alliance Vongola **

.

Fic en moins de _dix_ chapitres [modifiée]

.

**Note #1 :** Harry Potter (4) et la Coupe de Feu,

Reborn : après la guerre des Arcobaleno

**Note #2 :** Reborn adulte. Arcobaleno Adultes.

**Note #3 :** Yaoi/Shonen-aï [un peu d'hétéro pour équilibrer le tout]

**Note #4 :** léger OOC, Tsuna un peu plus confiant;[un peu, hein]

**Note #5 :** Romance, Aventure, Humour, Amitié

**Note #6 :** Bonnes relations Varia-Tsuna depuis le conflit

**Note #7 :** Pour le bien de la fic : Fran: 13-14 ans et Xanxus &amp; Squalo : 21-22 ans

( au lieu d'~ 7 et 24-25 )

**Note #8 :** **Léger** dénigrement Trio d'Or dans les premiers chapitres

mais qui s'arrange au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

_Note#9 :_ léger OOC Karkaroff

_Note#10 :_ Mammon est un garçon

.

_**Synopsis :**_

Que se passerait-il si Dumbledore et Bagman proposaient au Vongola de participer au Tournois des Trois Sorciers comme une quatrième école ? Reborn ne refuserait jamais une nouvelle possibilité pour embêter et former son élève.

Que se passerait-il si la Dixième génération, la Varia Quality et les anciens Arcobaleno se rendaient à Poudlard ?

.

~ ~ All27 ~ ~

.

Lorsque_ Reborn_ lui expliqua qu'ils allaient s'envoler au dessus de l'_Angleterre_ pour entrer dans une école qui n'était pas inscrite sur les cartes et qu'ils comptaient participer à un _Tournois de Magie_ nommé le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, _Tsuna_ se demanda s'il ne devait pas appeler le service psychiatrique pour leur envoyer un nouveau patient. Ce fut ça, sa première réaction. Il se reprit cependant très vite avant de se recevoir un coup de pied, car, c'était bien connu, Reborn lisait en Tsuna comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses amis eurent d'ailleurs la même réaction que lui, hormis _Hibari_,_ Chrome_, _Mukuro_, _Ryohei_, Yam - … bon d'accord, Tsuna était le seul à encore s'étonner des prouesses que pouvait réaliser son précepteur – qui de toute évidence n'y était pour rien cette fois-ci. Hibari, avec son flegme habituel, avait baillé et récupéré son poussin jaune répondant au nom de Hibird, avant de quitter la résidence Sawada – lieu où se tenait leurs habituelles réunions ( Tsuna désespérait d'ailleurs de voir un jour sa maison rester en un seul morceau après ces entrevues ).

Chrome n'avait pas mal réagi, mais pas expressément bien non plus. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux, ouvert la bouche, puis l'avait refermé et s'était cachée derrière son ''Mukuro-sama''. Ce dernier n'avait fait que ''Kufufufer'' avant de déclarer que cela pourrait être intéressant tout comme _Yamamoto_ qui, les bras levés derrière la tête, arborait un immense sourire de bienheureux, clamant que ce serait amusant._ Lambo_ faisait la sieste à ce moment-là, une chance ! Seul Goku... non. En fait, aucun de ses amis n'avait eu la réaction appropriée qui était '' WHAT THE FUCK !? ''. _Gokudera_ était resté pensif un moment avant de lever la tête vers son futur boss, dévoilant des yeux brillant de joie. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'avait dit Gokudera :

« _C'est magnifique Juudaime ! Cela signifie que tout mon travail n'aura pas été vain ! Nous allons pénétrer dans le monde sorcier et découvrir des sorciers ! … Nous pourrions même trouver un sortilège pour empêcher ces pervers de vous approcher de trop près ! _»

Bien sûr, Tsuna savait de qui voulait parler Gokudera, mais inutile de poursuivre plus loin dans ce sujet. Tsuna s'était aussi interrogé sur les excuses qu'allait inventer Reborn. Celui-ci avait trouvé une excellente idée, il devait bien l'avouer : Un voyage scolaire dans un pays étranger pour découvrir la culture anglaise et améliorer son anglais.

Quoique Tsuna ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait à améliorer. Il ne se vantait pas, non, loin de là cette idée. Non. C'est juste qu'après avoir subit _les tortures_... les entraînements de Reborn, lui et ses amis ( qui eux n'avaient pas été torturés ) s'étaient beaucoup améliorés. Surtout lui, qui auparavant était incapable de prononcer une phrase complète avec sujet-verbe-complément en anglais_, parlait maintenant ( presque ) couramment la langue. Tsuna s'était aussi demandé comment Reborn comptait expliquer leur absence au collège – chose qui n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter sa _Famiglia_. Il s'était alors avéré que l'homme droit, franc et respectable qu'était leur principal, était en fait le _8ème Parrain des Ginevra_, une Famille alliée aux Vongola. Ce dernier avait très bien pris la chose et en avait profité pour se présenter officiellement au _Vongola Decimo_. Tsuna, lui, avait mis beaucoup de temps à digérer la nouvelle. Cela voulait-il dire que le serpent volant qu'il avait aperçu l'an dernier était réel ? Et dire que Reborn lui avait affirmé le contraire...

Puis, quand Tsuna commençait enfin à bien prendre la chose, on lui avoua quelque chose. LA Chose. Il n'y avait pas uniquement la Dixième génération qui participait au Voyage. Oh non, ça aurait été bien trop simple, selon Reborn. Il y avait aussi la Varia. TOUTE la Varia. Et les anciens Arcobaleno, qui avait repris leurs formes adultes. Pas que ça le gêne tant que ça. Il s'entendait plutôt bien avec la Varia depuis le Conflit des Anneaux... bon, en vérité, leur réelle Entente datait de la guerre des Suppléants, durant laquelle ils s'étaient tous alliés pour vaincre Bermuda et ses acolytes. En fait, ce qui lui faisait peur – hormis les colères de Xanxus, c'était les incessantes disputes entre ses gardiens et ceux du boss de la Varia. Oui. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Plus précisément les dégâts provoqués par leurs disputes.

La nouvelle de l'absence de Tsuna et ses gardiens – pour une durée de 1 an, avait rapidement fait le tour du collège et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Tsuna n'avait plus essuyé aucune moquerie. Bien sûr, depuis que Reborn était entré dans sa vie et que Tsuna était devenu moins peureux et s'était fait des amis, les injures, situations humiliantes et rabaissantes auxquelles ses camarades se donnaient à cœur joie avec lui en victime, s'étaient faîtes plus rare, allant jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Les moqueries avaient évidemment continuées à tourner malgré les menaces de Gokudera et les demandes répétées de Yamamoto, mais depuis l'Annonce, elles avaient complètement cessées. Allez savoir pourquoi ( Tsuna ne voulait _pas_ savoir ).

Deux jours avant le départ pour l'Angleterre, Tsuna avait questionné Reborn sur l'école où ils iraient pour le Tournois. Puis il lui avait demandé s'il fallait amener Lambo, parce qu'après tout, il était trop jeune pour participer, non ? Il n'avait que 6 ans ! Le problème s'était résolu lorsque Reborn avait assommé le bébé vache avant de le balancer dans le jet le jour du départ, suivi par les autres mafieux qui attendaient pour s'installer.

En y réfléchissant bien, avec du recul, Tsuna se demandait pourquoi il s'étonnait encore de toutes les choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient. Et bizarrement, le fait de se retrouver ( dans le jet ) coincés entre Hibari, Xanxus, Bel, Fran et Mukuro, [ce] n'était pas la chose la plus impensable qui lui soit arrivée. C'était juste... bizarre. Oh ! Évidemment, Fran était de plaisante compagnie, et bien qu'il n'affiche pas beaucoup d'humeurs différentes, il s'entendait très bien avec la nouvelle recrue ( _NdA : N'allez pas me taper sur les doigts, même si l'on est dans le présent, Fran doit avoir dans les 13-14 ans dans cette fic_ ). Pour les autres, son avis était mitigé. Si l'on oubliait le fait que ces quatre-là avaient tendance à profiter du moindre contact physique avec lui pour l'approfondir et le tripoter, alors oui, il s'entendait relativement bien avec eux. En prouvant sa valeur auprès de Mukuro, il s'était rapidement lié ''d'amitié'' avec ce dernier et lui vouait une grande confiance, bien qu'ils aient été ennemis et que Mukuro ai voulu le tuer ( si on part comme ça on est mal puisque Gokudera, Xanxus, Bel, Byakuran ( et même Reborn et Hibari ) ont tous voulu le tuer à un moment ou à un autre ). Pour les autres Hibari, Xanxus et Bel, c'est en devenant plus fort, qu'il s'était par la suite, trouvé des points communs avec eux ( quoique pas des masses, mais comme on dit, les opposés s'attirent ). Ah. Reborn venait de se laisser tomber dans un siège à côté d'eux... Pourquoi Tsuna avait-il l'impression d'avoir omis quelque chose ? …...

…... Oh ! Oui ! Il avait oublié de préciser que ses amis Shoichi-kun et Spanner étaient du voyage. C'était un élément important à ne pas oublier. … Quoi !? C'est la vérité. Ces deux génies en informatique étaient des personnes importantes pour Tsuna et il était heureux de faire se voyage avec eux... même s'il allait risquer sa vie s'il était pris pour le tournois, parce qu'après tout, il était impossible que Reborn le laisse s'en tirer sans qu'il ne mette son nom dans la Coupe. Le tueur à gage, le Diabolique tueur à gage l'avait obligé à écouter longues et faramineuses explications concernant le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et Tsuna pouvait jurer connaître mot pour mot l'introduction et les règles du Tournois. Il était mort de peur aussi. Fallait bien l'avouer. … Des gens étaient morts ! Quoi !? Ça ne vous choque pas vous ? Ô Kami-sama ! Tsuna n'aimait pas jurer par Kami, mais des fois, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien. Les caresses de ces messieurs aussi, mais, là n'était pas la question. Hum.

« Tsuna, arrête de trembler. »

Tsuna sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son tuteur et remarqua que tous les autres passagers dormaient. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop occupé à observer les paysages par le hublot, mais il était évident que les membres de sa Famiglia n'allaient pas rester éveillés durant tout le trajet. Ils avaient après tout, encore 8 heures de vol. Hibari dormait à point fermé (Hibird perché sur sa chevelure de jais ), la tête légèrement inclinée vers lui, le ''bébé carnivore'' comme il se plaisait à l'appeler depuis peu. Que ce soit Xanxus ou Hibari, les deux avaient un visage totalement différent lorsqu'ils dormaient. Leurs traits étaient plus délicats et détendus, on pourrait presque croire qu'ils souriaient. Belphegor par contre, gardait son sourire de sociopathe, mais sa frange n'était plus en place et dévoilait ses yeux – malheureusement fermés ( ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Tsuna allait gagner le paris qu'il avait avec ses gardiens, lequel se résumait à deviner la couleur des yeux du Prince ). Fran quant à lui... il n'y avait pas vraiment de changement précis. Peut-être l'esquisse d'un sourire – mais très léger, le sourire.

« Tu t'inquiète pour Kyoko et Haru ? »

En levant les yeux vers son tuteur, le garçons aux cheveux châtain indomptables y vit une lueur étrange. Jaloux ?_** Lui **_?

_ Pas vraiment. Elles iront bien, elles n'ont jamais eu de problème et les Vongola ont placé des protections au cas où.

_ Alors quel est le problème ?

Tsuna resta silencieux quelques instants mais, c'était Reborn qui lui parlait, s'il ne disait rien, le tueur à gage le découvrirait par lui-même, et le frapperait peut-être pour ne pas s'être livré à lui.

_ C'est le Tournois... qui m'inquiète.

Reborn soupira il s'y était attendu, et tendit sa main vers Tsuna pour que celui-ci le suive et puisse passer outre les jambes entremêlés de ses voisins de sièges.

Une fois à l'écart des dormeurs, les deux, tuteur et élève, s'assirent à l'arrière du jet et commencèrent à parler – sous les regards malicieux de Mammon et Fon, qui discutaient affaires.

« Tu as peur, Tsuna ? »

La voix suave de son précepteur fit frissonner le concerné mais il se reprit très vite. Ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions.

_ Un – Hum..

Ça. Ça voulait dire oui, nota Reborn en dévisageant Tsuna, dont les yeux étaient rivés sur ses petites mains serrées en poings sur ses genoux.

C'est une douce caresse le long de sa joue, qui sortit Tsuna de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongée. Les longs doigts fins de son tuteur glissèrent sur sa joue avant de descendre vers son cou pour s'arrêter à la lisière que formait son T-Shirt. Était-ce... était-ce... un de ces trucs... de préliminaires érotiques dont parlaient Xanxus la dernière fois !? Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps de Tsuna. Ses amis avaient peut-être raison quand ils disaient qu'il était trop pur. Gokudera – bien que très respectueux vis à vis de son supérieur, avait eu une discussion avec les autres gardiens – conversation dont Tsuna avait entendu quelques bribes lorsqu'il passait près du salon l'autre jour_, selon laquelle Tsuna était si pur qu'il ne remarquait pas que certains gestes - que certaines-personnes-qui-se-reconnaîtront-ou-pas pouvaient avoir envers lui, étaient déplacés.

Peut-être avaient-ils raison... Tsuna ne faisait pas vraiment attention, après tout, ils étaient amis, non ? Où était le problème ? Si les deux côtés étaient consentant. Par ailleurs, le châtain devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien en quoi et POURQUOI il devait être consentant. À dire vrai, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu droit à des gestes dits '' déplacés '' ( _ce sont ses amis qui le disent. NdA : Bande de jaloux, vous dîtes ça mais vous faîtes la même chose ( je parle aux autres gardiens de Tsuna _).), c'était lorsque Lambo du futur, celui âgé de 25 – ne demandez pas pourquoi il était là en premier lieu, le Lambo du présent avait glissé sur un jouet, puis lorsque Lambo adolescent était apparu, Bianchi l'avait menacé et il avait à nouveau utilisé le bazooka des Dix Ans ( _NdA : Désolé pour la longue digression_ )_, l'avait plaqué contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec toute la passion que le Lambo du présent ne possédait pas. Tsuna avait laissé échapper un couinement de surprise à ce moment-là, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Reborn qui se trouvait deux pièces plus loin_, et Lambo du futur lui avait demandé de se taire et d'être consentant. Tsuna avait obéi sans oser poser de question. Grave erreur. Heureusement, rien n'était arrivé puisque Reborn était arrivé avant que Lambo du futur n'ai eu le temps de retirer le T-Shirt du châtain et Lambo adulte avait alors laissé place au Lambo du présent, les cinq minutes s'étant finalement écoulées.

_ Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Tsuna.

Bizarrement, Tsuna était encore plus effrayé. De plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à Reborn, de le réconforter comme ça. Oh, pas qu'il ne le fasse jamais, mais généralement, il en tirait toujours quelque chose à son compte, comme... la soumission totale du Decimo pour quelques minutes ou... des petits trucs comme ça. Bien sûr, trois minutes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour que Reborn tente quelque chose de trop audacieux dans un lieu public – il n'était pas Lambo adulte !_, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il convainc Tsuna de le faire asseoir ses genoux. Oh oui, Reborn appréciait beaucoup la vue que lui donnait Tsuna lorsque celui-ci se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui, les joues rosies de gêne et les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Pas de doute. Il adorait.

_ Je …

_ Tu .. ? l'encouragea le tueur à gage.

Tsuna inspira et expira. Devait-il vraiment formuler sa crainte ?

_ Je... Je suis obligé de mettre mon nom ?

Reborn ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme l'avait prévu Tsuna, il prit la main de l'adolescent et l'obligea à se relever avant de le faire asseoir sur ses genoux, provoquant la coloration quasi instantanée des joues du garçon. D'ailleurs, les mains d'adultes de Reborn venant se poser sur ses hanches n'y étaient certainement pas pour rien.

_ Tsuna, c'est une expérience à faire. De plus, seul toi et Xanxus allez mettre vos noms.

Vu l'inclinaison de tête que fit Tsuna, celui-ci n'était pas au courant.

_ Comment ça ? Pourquoi seulement Xanxus et moi ?

Reborn haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

_ Vous êtes les seuls à posséder la flamme du ciel.

Ouuuii ? .. Mais encore ? Voilà qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

_ Et en quoi ça... joue ?

Reborn soupira. Lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi les deux boss et anciens ennemis étaient les seuls à mettre leurs noms. En fait, c'était principalement parce que JUSTEMENT ils étaient les deux boss de leurs... équipes, respectives mais pas uniquement. Hors, il ignorait la seconde raison, et n'aurait probablement pas de réponses avant leur retour dans un an, puisque le Vongola Nono n'était pas venu avec eux. Celui-ci avait trop de travail et des réunions à n'en plus finir. Le tueur à gage attira d'un coup sec le corps de l'adolescent à lui, avant d'entourer la taille du plus jeune de ses bras pour l'empêcher de se redresser, et plongea le nez dans les cheveux châtains qui défiaient – selon lui et toutes les personnes ayant rencontré Tsuna_, les lois de la Gravité.

_ Vous êtes les deux boss. Lui de la Varia, et toi des Vongola.

_ Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison. Lui parvint la réponse étouffée de Tsuna, qui avait le nez plongé dans la chemise de l'adulte.

_ C'est vrai, mais je n'en sais pas plus, crois-moi.

_ Je te crois.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position confortable, Tsuna assis à califourchon sur son précepteur, la tête contre le torse de ce dernier, et Reborn le nez dans les cheveux châtain de l'adolescent. Ils seraient bien restés ainsi un peu plus longtemps si les auras noires de quelques personnes dont on ne dira pas le nom, ne les avaient pas obligé à se redresser. Pourtant, Tsuna ne s'était pas relevé – il les avait pourtant sentis, lui aussi, ces trucs qui criaient ''Danger !''_, il s'était redressé jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent, mais n'avait plus bougé ensuite.

_ Je mettrai mon nom. Admit Tsuna, la voix tremblante, mais le regard déterminé, des taches orangées éclairant son regard. Mais tu dois me promettre qu'aucun de mes gardiens ne mettra son nom dans la coupe. Fran non plus. Je ne veux pas qu'ils mettent leur vie en danger.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Reborn. Tsuna était tellement protecteur. Il devinait pourquoi il n'avait pas mentionné Squalo et les autres. Ceux-ci, bien qu'étant jeunes – toujours plus vieux que Tsuna_, étaient aussi bien plus expérimentés en matière de danger et n'étaient pas encore officiellement sous les ordres de Tsuna. Et Fran, bien que n'étant pas sous la responsabilité de Tsuna ( il était sous la garde alternée de Mukuro et la Varia ) était bien trop jeune pour que Tsuna accepte de le laisser se mettre en danger. De toute façon, suite à la discussion qu'il avait eu quelques jours plus tôt avec la nouvelle recrue des Vongola, il était devenu évident que ce tournois n'avait aucun intérêt aux yeux du jeune garçon. Ce dernier voyait en ce Tournois la seule chance de voir ses sempaï affronter le danger, hors de question qu'il participe alors qu'il allait pouvoir voir à nouveau les techniques de l'un d'eux.

Les lèvres de Reborn étaient tentantes, remarqua Tsuna. Un petit effort, un simple petit effort et il pouvait les atteindre. Mais il ne voulait pas embêter Reborn. Ni lui donner de mauvaises idées. Et il ne voulait pas non plus mettre en colère ses amis et Xanxus. De plus, sa mère lui disait toujours que l'on devait embrasser quelqu'un si l'on se sentait bien avec cette personne mais... Tsuna se sentait bien avec tous ses amis ! Il avait une – à peu près_, bonne relation avec chacun d'eux, même si certains avaient des gestes parfaitement déplacés ( comme une main aux fesses ou une fessé de temps à autre lorsqu'il passait près d'eux ) envers lui. Tsuna d'ailleurs, ne leur en tenait jamais rigueur, pour ces comportements inappropriés. Certes, Tsuna ressentait de l'amour pour eux, mais de l'amour sous quelle forme ? C'était d'un compliqué ! Mieux valait ne pas trop se poser de questions et se laisser porter par le vent.

« Tsuna ! L'interpella Yamamoto. On va atterrir – Oh ! Je dérange, désolé. Rajouta-t-il précipitamment.

_ Ah ! N – non pas du tout. »

Tsuna, le rouge aux joues, parvint à s'extirper de la position dans laquelle il était restée un long moment et s'excusa auprès de Reborn. De quoi s'excusait-il, il n'en savait rien, mais il le faisait quand même.

_ Tiens, mets ça. Lui souffla Reborn, au creux de l'oreille, avant de lui tendre un sac et de le pousser doucement vers la porte du jet.

_ Ah, merci.

Tsuna mit le sac sur son dos et suivit le reste devant la porte avant de se rendre compte que normalement, quand on atterrissait, on devait s'asseoir et attacher sa ceinture.

_ Que -

_ Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, on va sauter en parachute. L'informa Reborn tandis que Mammon ouvrait la porte et que des bourrasques de vent s'engouffraient dans l'habitacle.

_ Quoi -

Tsuna ne put terminer son cri que Reborn le poussait et qu'il chutait dans les airs et -

« Tsuna, réveille-toi. » lui souffla une voix dans le creux de l'oreille.

Les yeux de l'adolescent papillonnèrent un moment avant de s'habituer à la lumière. Quand s'était-il endormi ? Certes, il était toujours sur les genoux de Reborn et s'était confié à lui, mais que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Ils étaient toujours dans le jet, donc l'histoire du parachute était juste un cauchemar. La question est plutôt : était-il conscient lorsqu'il a ressenti l'envie de goûter les lèvres de son précepteur ? Les deux solutions l'effrayaient. Après tout, soit il était conscient, et dans ce cas-là, il devait admettre son attirance envers son tuteur, soit il rêvait, et dans ce cas-là il devait non seulement admettre son attirance envers lui, mais en plus avait un sérieux problème pour fantasmer là-dessus !

« Tsuna, tu es réveillé ?

_ O – Oui. » répondit timidement l'adolescent, le rouge aux joues après sa conversation intérieure et face à la proximité entre lui et son précepteur.

Reborn haussa un sourcil devant les rougeurs de sa charge puis remit ses questions à plus tard et tapota les fesses du jeune homme assis sur lui.

_ On va atterrir alors, si tu voulais bien bouger tes jolies fesses que je puisse me lever. Déclara-t-il, faisant augmenter les rougeurs sur les joues du Decimo. Pas que je ne puisse pas me lever et t'emporter avec moi, mais ça me donnerait des idées et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contenir.

Tsuna glapit et se releva d'un bond, manquant de trébucha dans la démarche, se rattrapant de justesse à son bras-droit et meilleur ami qui était venu le voir pour s'assurer que ce dernier était bien réveillé.

« Juudaime, tout va bien ? S'exclama Gokudera en enlaçant Tsuna pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

_ O – Oui. Je te remercie, Gokudera-kun.

_ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Juudaime. »

.

« Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Reborn en fixant tour à tour tous les passagers.

_ Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ? » Marmonna Tsuna, alors qu'il se remémorait son rêve, et pensait que, finalement, son rêve #cauchemar# n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

_ Personne ne se dégonfle. Parfait, je n'aurais pas à user de menaces. Bon, allons-y.

.

.

« Quand pensez-vous qu'ils vont arriver ? Demanda Ron, commençant à s'impatienter.

_ Ils ne devraient pas tarder, Ron. » répondit Hermione en scrutant les alentour.

Toutes l'école étaient réunie dans la cour du château, ayant une vue sur toutes les entrées.

L'école de Beaux-Bâtons x était arrivée par le Ciel, plus précisément dans une calèche avec des chevaux ailés.

Celle de Dumstrang en revanche était arrivée par les eaux en usant d'un... bateau pirate ?_ , qui avait refait surface en même temps que le calamar géant qui gardait le lac.

Il ne restait plus que l'école Vongola. Était-ce réellement une école ? Certains élèves avaient entendu les organisateurs et Dumbledore en parler mais ils n'avaient pas entendu de détails. Seulement, même si ce nom n'était pas inconnu pour tous, Hermione ne parvenait pas à trouver des infos sur une ''école Vongola''

_ J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt arriver. Grogna Ron, dont le ventre se manifesta au même instant, provoquant le rire de ses amis et de ses frères et sœur.

.

« Tu penses qu'ils sont comment, les élèves de la dernière école ? » interrogea Bastien, un élève de Poufsouffle originaire de France.

Cédric haussa les épaules. Honnêtement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Jusqu'à maintenant, les deux écoles, bien qu'étant impressionnantes, ne l'avaient pas fait rêvé.

Les directeurs profitaient généralement de ce tournois pour vanter les mérites d'être à telle ou telle école et donc, espéraient durant l'année, recruter un ou deux élèves, voire plus, mais Cédric ne s'était nullement senti envieux envers les élèves des deux autres écoles déjà présentes. Pire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller là-bas. Oh, bien sûr il aimait la France et la Bulgare, mais l'idée d'aller dans une école comme Dumstrang ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Bien trop stricte et militaire. Quant à Beaux-Bâtons, bien trop délicate et... féminine. Même les garçons qui étaient là-bas avaient l'air efféminés. Il n'avait rien contre ça, juste... il ne se serait pas senti à sa place. Trop... différent. À Poudlard, il était bien. Il s'entendait bien avec les élèves de sa maison, et était populaire, sans plus. Il avait de bonnes notes, sans en faire trop. Il se débrouillait bien au Quiditch, jouant au poste d'attrapeur à Poufsouffle. Il était dans la moyenne quoi. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il avait spécialement de la chance, ou qu'il était à sa place. Disons juste qu'il était resté là où on l'avait mis. Et n'y avait plus bougé.

« Hey c'est quoi ça !? » s'écria Benji', un élève de son année à Poufsouffle.

Cédric ( et les autres élèves ) leva les yeux au ciel, dans la direction que leur montrait Benji... pour voir des lumières lointaines. Ces lumières ressemblaient étrangement à des flammes. Était-ce vraiment des flammes ? Plus les lumières se rapprochaient, plus les élèves parvenaient à discerner des silhouettes. Il y en avait une vingtaine. Cédric, ayant une étonnamment bonne vue ( bien meilleure que celle des autres élèves ), découvrit sans mal ce qu'était l'origine des lumières, et ce, bien avant tout le monde. Il en profita pour compter le nombre de personnes ayant participé au voyage. 22 s'il comptait bien. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait qu'il y avait plusieurs adultes dans le groupe. Certains ne possédaient pas de flammes et... chutaient librement. …. devait-il intervenir et lancer un sort ou c'était une habitude pour eux ? Avant qu'il ne réponde de lui-même à son débat intérieur, il remarqua cependant que ceux qui ne possédait pas de flamme se débrouillaient très bien d'eux-même. Certains s'étaient débrouillés pour s'accrocher aux flammèches ( les torches humaines plutôt ), d'autres, un adulte aux cheveux étrangement verts, avait un 'cube' dans le dos qui émettait des flammes. Cédric discerna des silhouettes déjà à terre, et en conclut donc que certains s'étaient débrouillés pour atterrir sans trop se blesser ( il n'avait pas remarqué l'énorme cratère qui s'était formé suite à l'impact de Reborn et Skull ). Parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas enflammé, il y a un jeune adulte aux cheveux blond et en tenue de militaire qui volait grâce à un... aigle ? Devait-il s'interroger sur le degré de courage ( ou d'envies suicidaires?) dont faisaient preuve les étudiants de cette école ? Ou au contraire être impressionné ? Maintenant, pour les êtres enflammés, il y a un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains qui était au centre du groupe – d'ailleurs ils étaient dans une formation spéciale selon Cédric. Sur sa tête brillait une flamme frontale d'un orange pur, Cédric pouvait l'affirmer, ça se voyait, ça se sentait. Mais ce n'était pas la seule partie de son anatomie à être enflammée, les mains de l'adolescent l'étaient aussi, et Cédric jugeait que c'était grâce à ça qu'il se maintenait dans les airs. Cependant, de ce qu'il voyait, même si l'adolescent paraissait en parfaite symbiose avec son élément, le Ciel, il ne semblait particulièrement heureux à l'idée de se donner en spectacle et c'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il descendait plus rapidement que les autres vers le sol, les ''autres'' en question, suivant le mouvement, gardant la formation. Diggory remarqua alors que les flammes qui permettait aux autres de se maintenir dans les airs, ne venaient – contrairement au châtain_, pas de leur tête ou de leurs mains, mais bien de leurs... armes ? Un couple d'ananas utilisait chacun un trident enflammé et étaient entourés de brume qui prenait une forme différente plus ils se rapprochaient du sol, un autre utilisait une sorte d'épée et se servait de l'eau ( comment diable faisait-il pour manier l'eau ? ) pour amortir sa chute et celle de son ami ( était-ce réellement son ami vu la mine renfrognée que celui-ci arborait ? ) aux cheveux argentés qui pourtant se débrouillait assez bien s'il en jugeait par l'espèce de bouclier rouge qui flottait sous les pieds de l'argenté. D'autres utilisaient différentes armes pour ralentir leur chute, mais tous finirent par atterrir à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'école.

Tout ça, Cédric l'avait vu parce qu'il avait une excellente vue, mais la plupart des élèves quant à eux avaient juste dû remarquer des silhouettes enflammées flottant dans les airs.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut à terre. N'allez pas vous tromper il adorait voler avec ses flammes dans le Ciel, mais cette attention rivée sur eux... enfin... il y avait bien 200 élèves qui attendaient leur arrivée ( en comptant les élèves de Dumstrang et Beaux-Bâtons qui avaient attendu dehors aussi ), alors lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était échapper à cette attention. Il resta dans les airs un long moment, appréciant la sensation que lui offrait les airs avant d'atterrir, s'estimant suffisamment proche et éloigné à la fois pour se poser à terre. Il vacilla un peu avant de retrouver l'équilibre. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il ne s'était pas tenu debout. Il vérifia rapidement que tout le monde était présent. Alors, parmi les anciens arcobaleno ( et meilleurs tueur à gage – sans compter Uni qui n'est pas une tueuse... ) : Reborn, vu. Colonello, vu. Verde, vu. Uni, vu. Skull, vu. Fon, vu. Mammon, vu. Lal Mirch était aussi présente, ayant récupéré son corps de jeune adulte. La Varia maintenant... Xanxus, vu. Squalo, vu. Mammon, déjà compté. Belphegor, vu - il jouait avec ses couteaux tout en tripotant Fran qui se laissait faire. Fran, évidemment. Gola Mosca... est absent. 'N'allait tout de même pas emmener un robot meurtrier ici ! Et.. qui manque-t-il ? Ah oui, Lussuria... il semblait à Tsuna que le boxeur essayait de violer son gardien du soleil quand ils étaient dans l'avion... ah ! Bingo, il était toujours accroché au bras d'un Ryohei de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Euh... Ahh ! Levi ! Euh... il était là. C'est vrai que dans la précipitation, ils avaient failli l'oublier à l'aéroport, mais ça, c'était la faute à Xanxus qui l'avait envoyé chercher quelques bouteilles avant le départ. Bon, maintenant, ses gardiens. Gokudera, vu. Yamamoto, vu. Ryohei, vu. Lambo, vu. Chrome, vu. Elle était occupée à essayer de calmer Hibari et Muku -

« Hibari, Mukuro, arrêtez ça. »

La voix mortellement calme et basse de leur supposé boss glaça les deux combattants qui rangèrent à contrecœur leurs armes.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûr que tous étaient bien présents, les Vongola se dirigèrent d'un pas ( que Tsuna se voulait ) assuré vers l'école.

.

« Je rêve ou j'ai bien vu des types voler grâce à des flammes ! S'exclamèrent finalement Ron et Seamus d'une même voix avant de s'échanger un regard étrange.

_ Non... vous ne rêvez pas. » répondit Harry, encore sous le choc.

La plupart des élèves regardaient encore le Ciel avec appréhension bien que les inconnus aient atterri depuis plusieurs secondes déjà.

_ On va enfin voir à quoi ressemblent les élèves de cette école.

Ron n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation sur cette école inconnue. Lui, tout ce dont il parvenait à penser était qu'il venait de capturer le regard de Viktor Krum. Bon, ça n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde, mais tout de même ! C'était magique. Maintenant qu'il repensait à ce que sa petite sœur lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur ''tente'' lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quiditch avec son père, ses frères jumeaux, sa sœur et Harry, il se demandait si...

_« On va finir par croire que tu es gay, Ronnie. » _

C'était possible ? Peut-être que... peut-être que... Peut-être que c'était vrai ! Ron pâlit un peu. Personne ne devait savoir. S'il regardait Krum, c'était parce qu'il était célèbre ! S'il regardait son corps, c'est parce qu'il fort et musclé ! Et s'il regardait ses courbes, c'est parce qu'il était plutôt bien fout – oups.

.

« Ils arrivent ! » s'écria une élève de Gryffondor.

Toute l'attention se riva sur le fond de la cour où venait d'apparaître un groupe composé d'une vingtaine de personnes dont un certain nombre d'adultes.

Même s'ils étaient vêtus d'habits moldus, ils semblaient porter une sorte... d'uniforme. Du moins certains. Un groupe d'adolescents portait un jean noir, avec une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Un autres groupe - dont certains membres semblaient plus âgés_, portaient de longs manteaux sombres avec des vêtements sombres ( d'ailleurs l'un d'eux portait un gros chapeau grenouille !_ Et un autre portait de la fourrure... eurk_ ). Les adultes, c'était plus mitigés, eux aussi revêtaient des vêtements moldus de toute évidence, mais restant toujours dans le classe. Certains portaient un costume trois pièces, l'un d'eux était vêtu d'une tenue... probablement chinoise, un autre, l'homme aux cheveux verts que Cédric avait déjà remarqué avant, était portait une blouse de... oui ces... ces gens.. ah oui ! Une blouse de scientifiques. Ces moldus qui travaillaient pour la technologie ou encore pour guérir les maladies des moldues. Oui, un gars bien en somme ( _NdA : si tu savais !_ ). Il y avait aussi deux adolescents, qui avançaient parmi le premier groupe. Ces deux-là ne portaient pas vraiment d'uniforme. Le premier avait des cheveux couleurs blés dans une combinaison verte et l'autre était roux, très roux, avec des lunettes. Le blond portait une combinaison verte. Le rouquin – qui pouvait concurrencer les Weasley remarqua Cédric_, revêtait une tenue entièrement blanche, plutôt classe, il fallait bien l'avouer _' Faut pas avoir peur de se salir tout de même ' _pensa le Poufsouffle de Septième année. ( _NdA : La tenue de Shoichi est celle du White Spell des Millefiore_ ).

Le temps qu'il se fasse toutes ces remarques sur le style vestimentaires des nouveaux venus, ceux-ci étaient presque arrivés à hauteur de Dumbledore et Cédric remarqua autre chose. Contrairement aux autres écoles qui étaient assez hum... dont les étudiants étaient assez silencieux, ceux-ci paraissaient en pleine conversation à en juger par les expressions ( renfrognée de l'argenté, amusée, de la plupart des adultes ainsi que d'un brun athlétique et enthousiaste du petit châtain ). D'ailleurs, Cédric ne parvenait pas à deviner qui était le directeur de cette bande insolite. Plus ils approchaient, plus les étrangers se maintenaient dans une nouvelle formation. Mis en valeur se tenait le bel adulte brun aux rouflaquettes portant un chapeau ( était-ce un caméléon sur celui-ci !? ) et le (mignon!) jeune adolescent aux cheveux châtain. Juste derrière eux et un peu à droite du châtain se tenait l'argenté qui n'arborait plus sa mine renfrognée mais paraissait en pleine conversation avec le garçon devant lui. À côté de l'argenté se tenait le brun athlétique que Cédric avait déjà remarqué un peu plus tôt pour son enthousiasme. Venait derrière eux un brun impassible et un garçon à la coupe... euh... exotique. Oui voilà. Très exotique. Une jeune fille arborant la même coiffe était prostrée entre les deux, comme si elle était à cette place pour les empêcher de s'entre-tuer. Elle était plutôt mignonne pour une fille. Pas qu'il soit gay ! Disons que... qu'il était entre les deux. Derrière ces trois-là, il y avait un adolescent musclé aux cheveux courts.. blancs. Sur l'épaule de ce dernier se tenait un bébé à la coupe afro et en costume de vache... devait-il encore s'étonner ? C'était pas si mal. Original comme école.

Tsuna avait suivi la formation, il ouvrait la marche avec Reborn. Gokduera, en bon bras-droit et meilleur ami - ainsi que Yamamoto, se tenait derrière lui à sa droite, et Yamamoto à sa gauche, derrière Reborn. Hibari, Chrome et Mukuro étaient juste derrière les gardiens de la Tempête et de la pluie. Chrome avait insisté pour se mettre au milieu afin d'empêcher les deux garçons de se disputer Hibari ne frappait pas les femmes - Chrome en plus de ça était silencieuse alors pourquoi lui faire du mal ?_, et Mukuro ne ferait jamais de mal à sa petite et douce Chrome. Ryohei et Lambo était à leur plus grand malheur juste devant la Varia, heureusement pour eux, Lussuria n'avait pas le droit de les approcher jusqu'au repas du soir ! Derrière la Varia se tenait le reste des Arcobaleno. Et ils avancèrent ainsi jusqu'à être à quelques pas des Trois Directeurs.

.

Cédric vit alors l'adulte aux rouflaquettes se détacher du groupe ' c'est donc lui le directeur ? ' et faire un signe à l'adolescent aux cheveux indomptables ' ils ont l'air doux ' pour que celui-ci suive le mouvement, ce qu'il fit après une légère hésitation. Certains ( et certaines ) trouvèrent cette hésitation adorable, d'autres ricanèrent, s'attirant le regard foudroyant de l'argenté. ' Il ne doit pas apprécier qu'on dise du mal de son ami. ' pensa Cédric.

« Reborn. Le salua Dumbledore avant de s'approcher pour lui serrer la main. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien et vous, Albus ?

_ Tout va bien. Qu'en est-il de ce cher Timoteo ? A-t-il eu un empêchement ? »

Ah. Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui finalement, le directeur.

_ Oui, il n'a malheureusement pas pu se libérer. Des affaires urgentes à régler. Répondit l'adulte en posant une main dans le dos du châtain.

Le dénommé ''Reborn'' et l'adolescent dont Cédric ne connaissait pas encore le nom, s'écartèrent légèrement pour présenter aux directeurs les ''étudiants''. Bien sûr, les directeurs de Dumstrang et Beaux-Bâtons étaient au courant de la... nature des Vongola, mais aucun n'avait opposé de résistance ou de refus devant leur participation. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient tous deux curieux de savoir comment était la Dixième génération.

C'est lorsque certains étudiants s'inclinèrent face aux directeurs que Cédric remarqua un autre détail. Différentes nationalités. Ils n'étaient pas tous originaires du même pays. Cédric pouvait dire qu'environ la moitié venai(en)t d'Asie et l'autre... d'Europe, probablement. L'adulte... Reborn, se pencha sur le jeune garçon à côté de lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille après quoi ce dernier acquiesça avant de se reculer légèrement pour se retrouver à hauteur des membres du corps étudiant et professoral de l'école Vongola.

« Nous vous remercions de nous accueillir ici, _senseï_. » fit la voix fébrile du garçon, accompagnée d'un léger accent, avant de s'incliner profondément face au directeur.

Sur la totalité des membres de l'école Vongola, seul un tiers suivit le mouvement l'argenté - qui suivait du regard les moindres faits et gestes de l'autre adolescent comme s'il était son garde du corps_, le garçon athlétique aux cheveux bruns, le garçon musclé portant le bébé vache, la jeune fille à la coupe exotique et au cache-œil ainsi qu'une jeune fille - portant un étrange chapeau recouvrant des cheveux noirs aux reflets verts et une tenue dévoilant ses formes_, et le jeune adulte en tenue chinoise.

Les autres inclinèrent la tête en avant en guise de salutation. Albus répondit à la marque de respect en s'inclinant autant que son vieux dos le lui permettait encore, respect qui parut gêner le jeune garçon à l'avant du groupe.

« Le plaisir est pour nous. C'est un honneur de vous avoir à nos côtés pour cet événement. Quel dommage que Timoteo ne soit pas là. »

.

Tsuna acquiesça pour lui-même lorsque le Directeur de Poudlard proposa aux élèves et aux invités de rentrer se réchauffer à l'intérieur. Cette annonce enthousiasma la majorité des élèves à en croire les expressions sur leur visage. La plupart étaient frigorifiés, d'autres avaient faim ou encore... les deux. Et, tandis que les _Poudlardiens_ ( _NdA : j'ai le droit, non ? _) suivaient le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, les trois écoles restaient près de l'entrée du château, attendant les prochaines instructions. Dumstrang et Beaux-Bâtons avaient prévu une entrée... remarquée. Tsuna et ses amis eux, préféraient rester dans le simple, entrer comme des gens ( presque ) normaux. D'autre part, leurs pouvoirs ne leurs permettaient pas de s'exhiber juste pour le plaisir. Bon, il est clair qu'il arrivait parfois que Tsuna s'envole pour le plaisir d'être libre dans les airs et de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il décollait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur – ou que Reborn ne l'oblige à prendre de la hauteur pour qu'ils retrouvent leur chemin en plein milieu d'une dangereuse forêt !_, ou que Gokudera ne sorte Uri, pour le plaisir des yeux, ou encore que Mukuro n'utilise ses illusions pour embêter les autres gardiens – principalement Lambo, Gokudera, Hibari et Tsuna, mais chut, c'est un secret !_, mais sinon, leurs véritables pouvoirs résidaient dans la puissance de leurs attaques.

« Bien, les deux écoles, Dumstrang et Beaux-Bâtons ont proposé de faire une entrée... une démonstration pardon, de leur spécialité. Dumstrang, l'école de Sorcellerie des pays Nordique, trouve ses richesse dans la puissance des combats, tandis qu'à Beaux-Bâtons, l'école de Sorcellerie de France, leur renommée réside dans la délicatesse et le raffinement et les sortilèges.

_ Deux ? Et les Vongola, ils font rien !? » s'indigna un élève perturbateur.

Il y eut une tumulte qui se calma rapidement avec l'intervention de Dumbeldore.

_ Les Vongola ont des pouvoirs principalement défensifs et offensifs qui leur servent surtout dans la protection des civils.

Personne ne releva bien qu'ils se demandèrent pourquoi les élèves d'une école se préoccupaient de la sécurité des civils.

_ Par conséquent, afin de ne pas détruire la Salle, il en a été décidé ainsi.

Dé... Détruire !? Qui sont ces types ?! Ah... Ahah... Le Directeur plaisantait sûrement. Oui, c'était ça, à en croire le sourire malicieux du vieil homme.

_ Par ailleurs, l'école Vongola n'est pas ici pour ''recruter'' des élèves mais répond simplement à l'invitation lancée, donc ils ne sont pas obligés de dévoiler leurs pouvoirs maintenant. Reprit le Directeur de Poudlard, après un bref échange avec Verpey et Croupton.

Les deux écoles souhaitant vanter leurs mérites passèrent rapidement tout d'abord Beaux-Bâtons, et leurs belles jeunes filles en fleur, apportant la fraîcheur et la joie, puis Dumstrang, avec la puissance quasi militaire de leurs garçons, amenant avec eux, chaleur, crainte et respect.

« Bien. À présent, souhaitons la Bienvenue à l'école Vongola. »

Les Grandes Portes déjà ouvertes depuis le passage des deux autres écoles de Sorcellerie dévoilèrent le mystérieux groupe ( de la toute aussi mystérieuse école ) de tout-à-l'heure, se maintenant toujours dans la même formation qui semblait garantir la sécurité des deux personnes qui ouvraient la marche, du moins c'était cela selon Cédric.

Tsuna n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, mais laissa sa gêne de côté lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le Faux-Vrai-Ciel.

Cédric vit avec amusement le visage sérieux mais rosi du petit châtain, tourner en une moue émerveillée en avançant dans la Grande Salle. C'était comique à voir. Comique. Et mignon. Il n'était certes pas le seul à être surpris l'argenté avait les yeux brillants de bonheur, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le visage renfrogné qu'il avait montré depuis qu'il était arrivé. Les autres aussi, étaient relativement joyeux en observant la Grande Salle dans laquelle ils étaient entrés, à part peut-être cet étrange garçon aux cheveux verts, portant un énorme chapeau grenouille. Et peut-être aussi ce type bizarre, armé de ces trucs moldus pour parer la pluie. Ah ! Et aussi ce type effrayant, dont les cicatrices sur le visage commençaient à ressortir de plus en plus, mettant en valeur ses yeux anormalement rouge. Pourquoi diable avait-il une bouteille d'alcool ?!

.

Le Trio d'Or observa avec curiosité les étudiants de la dernière école entrer dans la Grande Salle et avancer jusqu'à hauteur des trois directeurs, de Bagman et Verpey. Il était évident qu'avec la limite d'âge, peu mettraient leur nom dans la Coupe. Le châtain à l'avant du groupe ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'eux - peut-être même était-il plus jeune ?_, tout comme... ceux à proximité de lui. Le directeur leur indiqua alors les deux tables libres restantes : Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, auxquels tous les élèves des Vongola se tournèrent ( adultes non compris ) vers le châtain pour savoir où s'asseoir – alors que tous les Poudlardiens pensaient qu'il allait s'installer à la table des lions, celui-ci sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de pivoter vers la droite, s'arrêtant face à Cédric avec un sourire timide tandis que les autres le suivaient.

« Ça vous ennuie si mes amis et moi nous asseyons à votre table ? » demanda le châtain.

Cédric et ses amis mirent un moment à traiter l'information avant de se reprendre et qu'un grand sourire n'étire leurs traits.

_ Aucun problème, allez-y ! s'exclama joyeusement le Septième année.

_ Merci.

Le châtain fit signe à ses amis de s'asseoir, mais le deuxième groupe ( la Varia ) se détourna.

_ Les gars ?

_ Tch...

Xanxus pivota vers Tsuna.

.

« Où t'as vu assez de place, _gamin_ ? » Remarqua celui aux cicatrices, tenant une bouteille d'alcool dans sa main gauche, désignant de l'autre la table à présent pleine à craquer.

Le plus petit parut le remarquer puisqu'un sourire penaud et gêné s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres et qu'il passa sa main sur ses cheveux indomptables.

__ Ah désolé._ Finit par dire le châtain dans sa langue maternelle.

_ Tch !

Xanxus s'approcha de l'adolescent, et alors que les tous ( hormis les Vongola et certains professeurs ) pensaient qu'il allait le frapper – Hermione voulait d'ailleurs intervenir_, il écrasa sa grande main de jeune adulte sur la douce chevelure du gosse et ébouriffa les cheveux de ce dernier, figeant beaucoup d'élèves dont notre Trio d'Or.

Lorsque le plus vieux s'éloigna avec un ''Tch'' à l'encontre de l'argenté qui lui hurlait dessus un ''_TEME !_'' ( _' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ' _se demanda Cédric ) après qu'il ai glissé quelques mots dans une langue étrangère ( ressemblant fortement à de l'italien ) qui fit rougir violemment le châtain_, on aurait presque pu entendre une mouche volée. Quoi ? Était-ce donc si étrange de voir un type aussi baraqué – et asocial, colérique et impulsif_, que Xanxus avoir un geste doux envers un kohaï (_=cadet_) ?

« Calme-toi s'il te plaît, Gokudera-kun. Ce n'est pas important, _ne_ ? » L'apaisa Tsuna en s'installant en face du Poufsouffle à qui il avait vaguement adressé la parole.

Gokudera secoua la tête pour se calmer et posa sa main droit sur son cœur en s'inclinant.

_ Vous avez raison. Je suis profondément désolé, Juudaime.

_ A – ah, ce – ce n'est rien. Ne fait pas ça Go – Gokudera-kun. Bégaya Tsuna en secouant ses mains devant lui dans un geste qui disait ''Non-non-ce-n'est-rien-s'il-te-plaît-arrête-de-te-comporter-comme-ça-avec-moi-on-attire-trop-l'attention- ! ''

_ Nous – Nous ne sommes pas présenter je crois, déclara timidement le châtain en fixant les Poufsouffle à côté d'eux tandis que ses gardiens, Uni, Skull et Fon s'installaient à côté d'eux. M – Mon nom est Sawada... euh, pardon. Tsunayoshi Sawada. Enchanté.

_ Cédric Diggory. De même. Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

Le dénommé ''Tsuna'' agita les mains avec un sourire penaud.

_ Ah eh bien c'est juste qu'ici on prononce le Prénom avant le nom et que j'ai tendance à l'oublier. Eum... voici Go – Hayato Gokudera.

''Hayato'' grogna quelque chose et hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

_ Takeshi Yamamoto. Se présenta le brun athlétique. Ça va être amusant.

Cédric acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres ce gars avait l'air du genre '' _Happy non-stop_ ''.

_ Sasagawa Ryohei à l'EXTRÊME !

Le ''Tch'' caractéristiques des asociaux ( &amp; violents ), venant de la table des Gryffondors leur indiqua ce que Xanxus pensait du volume sonore du Gardien du Soleil des Vongola.

_ Sasagawa ?

_ Ryohei est son prénom. Fit remarquer Tsuna, distrait par la nourriture qui venait brusquement d'apparaître sous ses yeux écarquillés.

__ Wah sugoï !_ S'exclama le bébé vache dans la langue maternelle de Tsuna avant de changer pour de l'anglais, non sans ajouter tout de même les suffixes japonais qu'il aimait tant. Lambo-sama à très faim !

_ Lambo, ne te jette pas comme ça sur la nourriture ! Le réprimanda Tsuna en le rattrapant au dernier moment, un brin amusé.

_ B – Bonjour.

Cédric leva les yeux vers la timide jeune fille de tout-à-l'heure, celle avec le cache-œil au crâne de mort et avec la coiffe d'ananas. La deuxième – et dernière_, fille l'encourageait en lui frottant le bras.

_ Mon – Mon nom est Chrome. Chrome Dokuro.

_ Enchanté, Chrome. La salua doucement Cédric, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer davantage.

_ Et moi c'est Uni.

La jeune fille s'inclina ( bon elle était assise donc, elle courba la tête et le dos ), et Cédric et les amis de Cédric lui rendirent un peu maladroitement son salut, arrachant un sourire aux jeunes mafieux.

« Kufufu ~ Rokudo Mukuro. » Se présenta un garçon à la coupe similaire à celle de Chrome, et aux yeux vairons l'un rouge comme le sang, l'autre bleu comme l'encre.

Le rire de l'adolescent arracha un frisson aux élèves, leur provoquant des sueurs froides.

_' Symptômes typiques lors des premières rencontres avec Mukuro. '_ nota Tsuna.

_ Euh sinon...

Tsuna s'interrompit et fixa son Gardien des Nuages avec insistance.

Au bout d'une minute à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux – minutes durant laquelle sorciers et mafieux regardaient le tout avec amusement_, le brun poussa un soupir et aboya :

« Kyoya Hibari, herbivores.

_ Herbivore ? L'interrogea un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bleu-gris.

_ Ah ! Ce n'est rien, il appelle tout le monde comme ça. » Répondit rapidement Tsuna, sachant que le préfet de Namimori ne répondrait rien d'autre hormis son si tristement célèbre '' _Kami korosu_ '', autrement dit ''_ Je vais te mordre à mort_. ''.

Tsuna se pencha doucement au dessus de la table, faisant attention à ce que sa veste ne trempe pas dans la soupe miso qu'il avait miraculeusement trouvé sur la table et chuchota à l'attention des sorciers :

« Il se sert de la chaîne alimentaire. Les carnivores sont les plus forts et les herbivores, les plus faibles.

_ Et c'est... méchant ?

_ Euh...

_ Je t'entends, bébé carnivore. »

Les joues de Tsunayoshi prirent une belle teinte écarlate lorsque la table des Poufsouffle se mit à rire joyeusement, provoquant aux autres tables de porter leur attention sur eux, sans parvenir à trouver l'origine du rire, autre que ça avait un rapport avec l'un des Vongola à en juger par la couleur des joues du plus petit. Même le maître en arts martiaux afficha l'esquisse d'un sourire.

_ Et ''bébé carnivore'' , ça se classe où ? L'interrogea un élève, amusé. Au milieu ?

Tsuna esquissa un sourire timide avant de répondre.

_ Non, les Omnivores sont au milieu. Les bébé carnivores sont -

_ À la deuxième place. Répondit tranquillement Hibari.

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, durant lesquels les Poufsouffle comprirent ce qu'insinuait le brun. Est-ce que ça voulait dire... que Tsuna, parmi tous les autres était... _**vraiment**_ fort ? Non parce que... peut-on combiner mignon et fort ? … Ne répondez pas ! Mais ce gosse paraissait tellement fragile. Tout mince, tout petit, tout mignon, tout innocent, tout inoffensif, tout... voilà quoi !

_ Ah eto... V – voici, Fon...-san.

_ Allons, Tsunayoshi-kun, pas la peine de rajouter de suffixe.

Fon, malgré tout le calme qu'il arborait habituellement, s'était retenu à grand peine de prononcer le ''Decimo-kun'' qui menaçait de quitter la bordure de ses lèvres. Pas que leurs statuts doivent être maintenu secret, non. C'est juste que le temps d'expliquer tout ça, ils ne seraient pas près de dormir. De plus, le jeune Decimo ne tenait pas spécialement à parler de tout ceci le premier jour.

_ C'est un plaisir. Rajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête.

_ Le.. plaisir est partagé. Répondirent distraitement les Poufsouffles à proximité, la plupart fixant le duo fruité avec perplexité.

_ Vous êtes frères et sœur ? Finit par demander Cédric, n'y tenant plus et cédant à sa curiosité qui, un jour, c'est sûr, le perdra.

Mukuro kufufufa.

_ Pas tout à fait, non. Finit-il par répondre. Disons juste qu'elle et mois sommes... liés.

Mukuro, sentant venir d'autres questions, lança une œillade à son précieux corps qui soupira.

« Et voici Skull. Intervint Tsuna.

_ Crâne ?

_ Non, enfin si mais... c'est un... surnom. Expliqua rapidement Tsuna, cherchant un peu ses mots.

_ Oui,_**Skull le cascadeur immortel**_. Se présenta le motard et ex arcobaleno du nuage.

_ Immortel ?

_ Ouais. »

Il n'y eut pas d'explications Skull était fatigué, il voulait juste dormir, les explications attendront bien un jour ou deux.

Les élèves étaient tout de même assez surpris par l'apparence de certains. En fait, tous avaient quelque chose de particulier. Le grand brun athlétique était tout ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir de la part d'un japonais grand, brun, les yeux marrons, élancé, mais il y avait un truc avec lui, qui le différenciait parmi tant d'autres son sourire. Son grand sourire de bienheureux. Tsuna lui, c'était son apparence enfantine et presque adulte à la fois, son sourire mutin, ses joues rosies et aussi et surtout, sa crinière ébouriffée et ses grands yeux caramels. Gokudera aussi avait sa particularité ses cheveux argentés aucun sorcier ne parvenait à dire si c'était naturel ou fait avec du matériel moldu ou encore un sortilège. Il y avait aussi son style vestimentaire – qui là n'était pas vraiment visible_, et son attitude de ''voyou''. Hibari l'asocial violent, Mukuro le sociopathe schyzo', Chrome la jeune fille toute timide à la coupe étrangement similaire à celle du dénommé Mukuro. Le bébé bovin et le gars... Ryohei en passant par Fon qui paraissait un peu trop calme et Skull qui au contraire, bien qu'étant épuisé, était surexcité et arborait un look assez spécial maquillé, tatoué et troué. Il y avait aussi Uni, la douce Uni qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, au même titre que Chrome, mais qui souriait tout le temps. Quant aux autres... Ah ! Ils étaient si différents des élèves de Poudlard ! Et un peu trop vieux aussi pour certains.

Cédric remarqua au bout d'un moment qu'il était le seul Poufsouffle à s'être présenté – les autres étant bizarrement stressés pour on ne savait quelle raison_, et se fit donc un devoir de leur présenter **Michael **; un Septième année aux cheveux de jais, **Lisana**, surnommée ''Lys'' Septième année, belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses et **Steven**, le garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés qui était intervenu plus tôt, Sixième année.

_ Je plains ceux qui sont avec la Varia. Finit par dire Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Ben... disons que... ils peuvent être effrayants quand on ne les connaît pas. Avoua Tsuna. Même quand on les connaît bien. Rajouta-t-il après un petit temps, ne faisant pas attention à Xanxus, derrière lui, qui menaçait les élèves avec l'un de ses X-Guns.

.

Lorsque Xanxus s'installa à la table des Gryffondors, c'était dans l'idée de pouvoir se descendre les deux douzaines de bouteille d'alcool qu'ils avaient amené avec eux. Mais non, faut croire que ces stupides gosses en avaient décidé autrement.

« Bonjour et Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis Hermione Granger si vous avez des questions sur l'école je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre, je connais l'Histoire de Poudlard par cœur alors n'hésitez pas ! » Débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle eut différentes réponses allant du ''Tch'' pur et simple de Xanxus en passant par le '' Sempaï, les gens d'ici sont bizarres.'' ( qui ne lui était d'ailleurs pas adressé. Et puis... il s'était regardé ce gosse ? ) et le '' Mah mah ~ quelle adorable jeune fille '' - venant d'un... homme ? Enfin..._, jusqu'au '' Ushishishi ~ Intéressant, ce château est peut-être digne d'accueillir le prince que je suis.''.

Et juste au moment où ledit prince disait ceci, le garçon aux cheveux verts et au chapeau grenouille rajoutait un ''Déchu'' qui fit bien rire les Gryffondors.

Cependant, si cela les fit rire, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bel, qui se retint de lancer ses couteaux sur sa grenouille – soit-disant parce que le petit Decimo ne voulait pas provoquer de frayeur le premier jour.

« Alors, d'où venez-vous ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une école Vongola bien que ''Vongola'' ne me soit pas totalement inconnu - c'est une école comment - ( _NdA : Je ne mets pas deponctuation c'est normal connaissant le débit de parole de la lionne _) Comment êtes-vous arrivés à Poudlard, je n'ai vu que des lumières qui ressemblaient un peu à des flammes – je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel et -

_ Tch.. »

Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un sourire entendu oh oui, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer. Surtout lorsqu'ils virent Xanxus pointer une arme sur leur petit frère, Ron et sur l'intello des Gryffons' parce que ceux-ci posaient trop de questions et qu'ils ''l'emmerdaient'' selon les dires du dénommé Xanxus. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils virent celui-ci ouvrir une bouteille – qui ressemblait étrangement à une bouteille d'alcool et qui en dégageait le parfum_, avec les dents, Fred osa une question.

_ Vous avez apporté votre alcool ?

Xanxus lui jeta un regard noir, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie, juste de la curiosité et que les doubles roux ne semblaient pas du genre à poser un milliard de questions à la fois, il soupira et hocha la tête avant de boire au goulot.

Le Trio d'Or – bien qu'ils ne le montrent pas_, avaient tout de même été déçu de voir que leur table n'était qu'un second choix. Leur maison n'était-elle pas censée être la meilleure de l'école ? Alors pourquoi ce garçon et ses amis s'étaient-ils installés à la table de la Maison Poufsouffle ? Oh ! Ils n'avaient rien contre cette maison, elle était bien, et Cédric – qui était un gars bien selon Harry et prétentieux selon Ron_, l'était tout autant. Il devrait être en mesure d'accueillir correctement les élèves de la Troisième École.

.

« Au – au fait, vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose ? » demanda soudainement Tsuna au milieu du repas, scrutant les alentours, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

Ses amis le fixèrent avec appréhension, quant à Cédric et ses camarades, eux ne comprenaient pas.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Ah, vous, vous ne le connaissez pas mais... il ne manque pas Byakuran ? Fit remarquer le petit châtain.

Immédiatement, tous les mafieux, oui TOUS _( hormis les ex-Arcobaleno )_, même ceux qui étaient à la table des Gryffondors, se retournèrent pour fixer Tsuna qui gesticula, mal-à-l'aise.

« Ce bâtard devait v'nir !? Cracha Gokudera, furieux que celui qui ai failli tuer son précieux boss soit dans le même périmètre qu'eux.

_ Cet herbivore suicidaire. Vociféra Hibari, les yeux étincelant de colère.

_ Oya ~ Alors comme ça ce Mangeur de Marshmallow devait venir. » Ricana Mukuro, l'air mauvais.

Il y eut un silence, se prolongeant sur toute la tablée et celle des Gryffondor, tandis que les autres élèves écoutaient d'une oreille distraite la pseudo conversation.

_ Ce déchet. Lâcha Xanxus, toute son attention portée sur le futur Decimo.

Xanxus affichait une expression incrédule qui lui allait à ravir les yeux étrécis, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

_ Euh... vous ne saviez pas ? Se risqua Tsuna, mal-à-l'aise.

_Très_ mal-à-l'aise.

Ce fut Reborn qui le sauva de cet embarras lorsque, après avoir interrompu sa conversation avec les directeurs, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea droit vers les jeunes mafieux, s'arrêtant entre les deux tables et, plus précisément, entre Tsunayoshi et Xanxus.

«_ Oui, il était prévu que Byakuran vienne. _» Dit-il en italien.

Une flopée de jurons s'échappa de la plupart des bouches des Vongola et, bien que les jeunes sorciers n'en comprennent pas un mot, ils comprirent en revanche très bien que tout le monde ne portait pas ce ''Byakuran'' dans son cœur. D'ailleurs, seuls Uni, Tsuna et quelques adultes n'affichaient pas une expression colérique et rageuse. Même la douce Chrome arborait une légère grimace. Après tout, même si ça c'était passé dans le futur et qu'il n'était plus le même, il avait failli tuer son boss et avait gardé captif son sauveur !

__ Calmez-vous. _Les gronda Reborn.

Immédiatement, les Vongola se turent, apportant un silence religieux dans la Salle tandis que Dumbledore se levait pour rejoindre le tueur à gage et échanger quelques mots rapides avec ce dernier avant de rejoindre sa place.

__ Et il est toujours prévu qu'il vienne. Il aura juste un peu de retard mais arrivera dans la soirée._

Il y eut une série de ''putain'' en anglais et de '' fait chier'' en japonais et italien.

Ah. Apparemment c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Tsuna eut au moins la décence d'afficher une moue penaude.

_ Désolé les gars. Je pensais que vous étiez au courant.

Gokudera voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur mais se retint cela aurait embarrassé son boss. Pourtant il aurait vraiment voulu, à cause de lui, Juudaime culpabilisait, alors, rapidement, il prit les mains du jeune boss entre les sienne et le regarda avec des yeux brillants.

_ Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, Juudaime ! C'est de la faute de ce stupide Marshmallow !

_ Ah euh, non, ce – ce n'est rien, Gokudera-kun !

.

.

« Voici, la Coupe de Feu. »

Le silence fut complet dans la Salle, accueillant avec ferveur la coupe qui brillait de flammes bleues.

« Waow. » murmura Tsuna, ses yeux ne quittant pas les flammes.

Il pouvait les sentir, ces flammes. Elles s'agitaient comme dans un incendie. Elles étaient belles, et pures. Peut-être pas autant que les siennes, mais elle l'étaient tout de même. Un beau bleu. Pas comme celles de la pluie cependant. Ce n'était pas des flammes de dernière volonté, il pouvait l'affirmer, mais elles étaient magiques, sans aucun doute. Il pouvait ressentir le flux magique s'agiter autour et dans la Coupe.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir pour inscrire vos noms ou votre signature dans la Coupe. N'oubliez pas que ceux qui ont moins de 17 ans ne peuvent pas s'inscrire, aussi, je vous demanderais de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de passer la limite d'âge. »

Bizarrement, le vieux directeur de Poudlard semblait fixer particulièrement les jumeaux Weasley pour cette dernière phrase. Ces derniers répondirent d'ailleurs par un sourire trop innocent pour être réel et se tapèrent dans la main, arrachant un – minuscule, sourire sur les lèvres du boss de la Varia.

.

« Vous allez être tranquille alors. Déclara soudain Cédric, sortant Tsuna de sa transe.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu avais l'air effrayé à l'idée de se tournois. Comme tu n'as pas dix-sept ans... tu ne les a pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsuna secoua la tête.

_ J'ai à peine quinze ans.

Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres du Poufsouffle. Si jeune.

_ Bref, comme tu n'as pas dix-sept ans, tu ne peux pas participer.

Tsuna secoua la tête, une sourire limite triste aux lèvres, attirant l'attention de Diggory et ses amis.

_ Quoi ?

_ Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

_ De quoi ?

Tsuna s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix du vieux directeur se fit à nouveau entendre.

_ Je demanderais également aux élèves Vongola souhaitant se présenter au Tournois de se rendre ici demain à 13:30 pour que nous retirions la limite d'âge.

Il y eut un concert de ''Quoi !?'' et Albus comprit qu'il aurait dû commencer par le commencement. Il se tourna vers Reborn qui comprit et se leva, prenant la suite des opérations.

_ Vous avez sans doute remarqué que la plupart de nos étudiants ont moins de dix-sept ans, cependant, la plupart ont une bien plus grande expérience de la vie et des combats que vous.

Harry n'en pensait pas un mot. Lui, il avait combattu une fois Voldemort ! Une autre fois, le Souvenir de Voldemort ! Et l'année dernière, il avait repoussé une centaine de Détraqueurs ! Lui, il avait une expérience plus grande que ces étrangers ! ( _Désolé pour le dénigrement mais en ce moment je ne peux m'en empêcher._ ).

_ Si le nom Vongola vous est inconnu, vous ne tarderez pas à savoir ce qu'il en est. Rajouta calmement Reborn. Et vous comprendrez pourquoi nos élèves, bien qu'étant en dessous de la limite d'âge ont le droit et le devoir de mettre leur nom.

_ Le devoir ? Fit un élève, consterné.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase un peu trop fort lorsque le regard noir de Xanxus se fixa sur lui et que celui – plus neutre cette fois-ci_, de l'éducateur Reborn tombait sur lui.

_ Oui. Ça fera une excellente formation à mon élève s'il est choisi.

_ Votre élève ?

Reborn esquissa un sourire moqueur et dirigea son attention sur la table des Poufsouffle où Tsuna commença à trembler.

_ Ça va Tsuna ? L'interrogea Cédric, inquiet pour la santé du plus jeune qui commençait à maugréer dans sa barbe inexistente.

_ J'y échapperai pas, hein ? J'en étais sûr. Kuso...

_ Tu – tu vas participer ? L'interrogea Cédric, choqué.

_ J'ai pas vraiment le choix. Si Reborn dit que c'est une formation, je dois la suivre, c'est mon tuteur.

_ Ton tueur ?

Tsuna hocha la tête.

_ Et puis, si Xanxus, moi – et Byakuran s'il arrive à temps, mettons nos noms dans la Coupe...

Tsuna tourna la tête pour être sûr qu'aucun de ses gardiens n'écoutaient.

_ Si nous trois mettons nos noms dans la coupe, il y aura moins de chance qu'un de nos amis soit pris et mette sa vie en danger.

Cédric acquiesça, heureux de voir un compagnon se soucier autant de ses amis, mais tout de même un peu inquiet pour le gamin après tout, s'ils n'étaient que trois parmi tous les étudiants, il y avait toujours des chances qu'il soit tiré. Bon, il était tout chétif mais si ce gars effrayant qui classait les gens par ''Herbivore'' ou ''carnivore'' le classait dans la catégorie carnivore, 'y devait bien y avoir une raison, non ? Au pire, il stressait pour rien, non ?

Cédric se re-concentra sur la conversation juste à temps pour entendre Tsuna réfléchir à haute voix :

« Enfin... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit les motivations de Xanxus et Bykuran, eux ça doit juste être pour le plaisir de détruire et exploser des choses... »

Euh... ?

.

« Excusez-moi mais.. commençait Hermione, hésitante après avoir remarqué que Xanxus n'était pas exactement la définition même du mot ''sociable''. Qui est Byakuran ? »

Xanxus lui lança un regard noir avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bouteille tandis que les jumeaux Weasley pariaient sur le nombre de bouteilles qu'il pouvait boire avant de finir saoul. Pour l'instant il en était à 3. Elle ne reçut pas d'autre réponse du boss de la Varia hormis un ''Déchet..'' qu'elle ne prit pas pour elle mais plutôt à l'encontre du dénommé ''Byakuran'' ( quoiqu'elle n'en était pas certaine ). Quand elle regarda les autres étranges garçons composant le groupe d'inconnus, ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules.

« Ushishi ~ il est facile à reconnaître.

_ Il est aussi pervers que Bel-sempaï.

_ Mah ~ mah ~ je l'ajouterai bien dans ma liste. ( ' Gloups ' pensèrent les garçons )

_ Cet idiot a essayé de m'escroquer un jour... depuis nous sommes associés. »

Mammon avait volontairement omis de préciser de dire que 9 ans dans le Futur, ce même brouteur de Marshmallow l'avait tué.

Soudain, l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna s'activa et il chercha Reborn du regard avant de hocher la tête. Celui-ci se pencha alors vers le directeur, provoquant quelques murmures lorsqu'Albus échangea quelques mots avec Verpey et Bagman et que ces deux-là se levèrent, suivant le rythme du tueur à gage_, et arrivèrent au niveau des jeunes mafieux.

_ Si vous voulez bien nous guidez. Fit calmement Bagman bien que les tremblements et son grand sourire trahissaient son excitation.

Tsuna fut le premier à se lever, suivi de Gokudera et du reste de ses gardiens, Xanxus puis les ex Arcobaleno et les autres membres de la Varia.

Les membres de l'école Vongola suivirent finalement les trois adultes, marchant silencieusement le long de l'allée centrale et quittèrent la pièce, la tension régnant dans le groupe et à travers la salle disparaissant lentement avec eux. Bientôt, Dumstrang se retira dans leur bateau qu'ils préféraient à la Terre ferme et les filles de Beaux-Bâtons se terrèrent dans le carrosse dont l'intérieur était même plus grand que la tente dans laquelle avait logé Harry durant la Coupe du Monde de Quiditch_, puis, quelques instants plus tard, les Directeurs des deux écoles et celui de Poudlard se rendirent à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, faisant la rencontre des ''étudiants'' Vongola qui fixaient la forêt avec appréhension lorsque Tsuna se retourna brusquement vers le chemin menant au château, faisant sursauter ses amis et les adultes présents.

« Tsuna ? » fit Yamamoto, incertain.

Tsuna continuait de scruter l'obscurité avec angoisse.

_ Ce – Ce n'est rien. J'ai juste l'impression que nous sommes suivi. Répondit-il distraitement.

Suite à la déclaration du châtain, les gardiens se mirent immédiatement sur la défensive, formant un cercle autour de Tsuna pour le protéger, ne doutant pas un seul instant de l'intuition de ce dernier.

.

Les membres du Trio d'Or reculèrent sous la surprise. Qu'est-ce que - ? Ils n'étaient pas censés être capable de les voir à travers la cape ! Comment se faisait-il que ce garçon pouvait les voir ? Enfin... il ne les avait pas vu à proprement parler mais il les avait senti ! Ce n'était pas normal.

Essayant de rester calme, Harry calqua sa respiration sur celle de ses deux amis et plaça une main devant sa bouche pour respirer plus doucement. Ils ne devraient pas être capable de les localiser.

Alors qu'ils luttaient pour calmer leurs pouls, ils entendirent Dumbledore questionner les Vongola sur leurs ''suiveurs''.

« Est-ce que cela vous semble dangereux ?

_ Euh.. non.

_ Alors je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Probablement des élèves curieux _qui ont violé le couvre-feu._ »

Si Tsuna acquiesça et se détourna, ce ne fut pas le cas de tout le monde.

_ Violation du règlement intérieur. Tonna une voix froide.

Le Golden Trio s'écarta juste à temps, bougeant au dernier moment avant qu'une drôle d'arme ne les assomme tandis que leur agresseur grognait un '' Je vais vous mordre à mort. ''.

Hermione glapit et entraîna ses deux compagnons avec elle dans sa fuite alors que Tsuna disputait sévèrement ( et d'un volume parfaitement audible pour le Trio d'Or qui regagnait le Château ) son gardien des Nuages.

_ EXTRÊME HIBARI !

__ TEME ! _Comment as-tu osé défier l'autorité du Juudaime !? Cracha Gokudera, sortant un bâton de dynamite, oubliant la présence des adultes sorciers.

_ Tch... Herbivore explosif. Fit Hibari en sortant ses tonfas.

La pseudo-dispute amusa plus qu'elle n'effraya les adultes – et ce malgré la présence d'armes_, mais prit rapidement fin lorsque Reborn fit acte de présence :

« Taisez-vous. Fit-il clairement, avant de se tourner vers sa charge. Tsuna, va chercher Byakuran.

_ M – Moi ? Bredouilla Tsuna. Dans – Dans la forêt ?! »

L'air apeuré sur le visage du châtain fit presque fondre qui décida de prendre la défense du garçon.

_ Tu vois un autre Tsuna ? Demanda sarcastiquement le tueur à gage.

_ **'l**lons Messieur' Rebo**rr**n, vous n'y pensez pas ?! S'exclama la directrice de Beaux-bâtons avec son fort accent français.

_ C'est une évaluation pour mon élève, _Mme la Directrice_.

La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été prononcée en français, surprenant la grande dame qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cependant, la directrice de l'académie française n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Reborn poussait déjà Tsuna vers la forêt. À peine deux minutes plus tard, ils entendirent aisément un '' Hiiiiiee Yada ! '' et les carnivores ( _toute la 10ème Génération sauf Lambo, évidemment la Varia et les ex-Arcobaleno n'ont pas suivi le mouvement non plus _) s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt... pour en ressortir avec un Tsuna rouge vif ( _fluorescent, il brillait dans le noir par sa magnifique couleur pourpre _) et les gardiens encerclaient un adolescent aux cheveux aussi blancs que ses vêtements ( _l'uniforme des White Spell, comme Sho-chan_ ), arborant deux triangles violets sous des yeux rieurs, et un joli sourire psychotique.

_ Mah ~ Mah ~ Vous avez interrompu mes retrouvailles avec Tsunayoshi-kun. Plaisanta l'adolescent inconnu ( _ou peut-être était-il sérieux ? _).

L'inconnu '' Byakuran '' de ce qu'ils avaient suivi, sauta à une hauteur surhumaine et atterrit à côté de Tsuna pour l'enlacer, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_ Hiiie !

_ Tsuna !

[…]

( _NdA : Est-ce vraiment important de préciser que ça ce serait terminé en bain de sang si les Directeurs et Reborn n'avaient pas réagi ? _)

.

Lorsque Tsuna et ses amis entrèrent dans leurs appartements privés, Tsuna se précipita vers une chambre et s'y enferma à double-tour, trois carnivores se lançant à sa poursuite et trois autres à la poursuite de ces derniers ( oui cette fois-ci j'ai compté Lambo dans les carnivores puisqu'il veut protéger son ''grand-frère'' ). Chrome marcha tranquillement jusqu'à une porte, se retourna en s'inclinant et invita Uni à la suivre.

Bientôt, la Varia se détacha du groupe d'ex Arcobaleno et chacun choisit sa chambre – Bel, Mammon et Fran bizarrement dans la même_, et les six meilleurs tueurs à gages s'installèrent dans les fauteuils du ''salon'' de leurs appartements privés tout en s'amusant franchement lorsque les trois carnivores stalkers revinrent dépités, se lançant des regards noirs.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, le Trio d'Or, Ginny, les jumeaux et quelques autres Gryffondors, furent surpris lorsque – en prenant leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il n'y avait pas grand-monde_, l'un des étudiants Vongola pénétra dans la Salle.

Bon, jusque là, c'était normal, mais l'adolescent en question tremblait et tournait frénétiquement la tête. Bon... là, ça commençait être bizarre mais sans plus.

.

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla ce matin-là, il soupira d'aise en sentant des corps chauds lovés contre lui. … Minute ! Un corps chaud ?! … DE**S **CORP**S** CHAUD**S** !? Le petit brun se redressa en sursaut, tombant de son lit et entraînant les corps en question dans sa chute. Ceux-ci émirent des grognements de mécontentement en entrant en contact avec le sol douloureusement dur.

« HIIIIIEE ! hurla Tsuna lorsqu'il eut identifié les individus squatteurs de lit. Que faîtes-vous là ?! J'ai fermé à clef !

_ Kufufu ~ mon cher Tsunayoshi-kun. Voilà l'avantage d'avoir un illusionniste à ses côtés.

_ Tch... la ferme Ananas Herbivore.

_ Mah mah ~ Tsunayoshi-kun, hier nous n'avons pas eu le temps mais maintenant, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_ Huh ? ' De quoi il parle ? '

_ Ma~ah ( Byakuran sortit de la poche de son pantalon un... truc, qu'ils ne reconnurent pas de suite ). Allonge-toi sur le ventre et écarte les jambes, je m'occupe de tout. » fit joyeusement l'albinos, brandissant le petit sachet qu'il tenait entre son index et son majeur.

Mukuro, Hibari et Tsuna réagirent au quart de tour en reconnaissant l'objet dans la main du nouvel allié des Vongola.

Les deux premiers carnivores bondissant sur l'albinos, toutes gri... armes dehors et le troisième, s'enfuyant à toute jambes dans la salle de bain où il s'enferma et se leva ( &amp;s'habilla ) le plus rapidement possible avant de ressortir en courant, dévalant les escaliers – ignorant Gokudera qui accourait pour lui demander quel était le problème. Grâce à son intuition, il ne se perdit pas une fois et se rendit directement dans la Grande Salle. Il savait que dans un endroit où il y avait du monde, ses gardiens ( &amp; Byakuran &amp; certains tueurs à gages ) seraient moins entreprenants. Il le _savait _? Il l'_**espérait**_.

Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la Grande Salle, celle-ci ne comportait qu'une trentaine d'élèves – toutes maisons mélangées_, et il tourna frénétiquement la tête de tous les côtés pour vérifier l'avance qu'il avait sur l'albinos qui – pour l'instant_, était le plus à craindre. Lorsque son instinct lui assura qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il se dirigea un peu plus ( un tout petit peu plus ) tranquillement vers les tables. Longeant celle de Gryffondor, il remarqua l'absence de Cédric et des trois plus proches amis de ce dernier à celle des Poufsouffle et continua sa route, haussant les épaules. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une tripotée de rouquins, une fille aux cheveux châtains et un brun à lunettes et murmura d'une voix à nouveau timide :

« Excusez-moi. »

En levant la tête il vit que tous les fixait déjà.

_ Oui ?

C'était la fille aux cheveux châtain qui avait répondu.

_ Est-ce que – Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir à votre table ?

Tsuna tourna la tête vers les Grandes Doubles Portes de la Grande Salle, craintif.

Les Gryffondors haussèrent les épaules, et, comme personne ne répondait, ce fut les jumeaux Weasley qui s'en chargèrent.

_ Bien sûr, vas-y.

Soulagé, le petit châtain s'installa à côté des jumeaux et d'une autre rouquine aux yeux verts.

_ Salut, Moi c'est Ginny Weasley.

_ E – Enchanté, je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Les jumeaux s'introduisirent tour à tour avant que le Trio d'Or ne se présente, s'étonnant lorsque le châtain n'émit aucun signe de reconnaissant au nom d'Harry alors que même les élèves de Dumstrang et Beaux-Bâtons le fixaient et le pointaient discrètement – ou pas, du doigt dans les couloirs.

Alors que Tsuna se servait des Onigiri, Hermione commença à l'interroger.

« Alors, comment est votre école ? J'ai demandé aux autres élèves à notre table hier soir mais ils ont refusé de répondre.

_ Aah Xanxus et les gars sont un peu effrayant au début. Commença Tsuna avant de se reprendre rapidement. Mais ils sont sympa quant on les connaît mieux. ' Et une fois qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne pourront pas se débarrasser de vous. ' pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur.

_ Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre école. J'veux dire, j'ai déjà entendu le mot ''Vongola'' revenir dans certaines conversations mais je m'en souviens plus. Pourquoi votre école n'a jamais participé au Tournois des Trois Sorciers ? Enchaîna Hermione, sans faire attention à sa première question restée sans réponse.

_ Euh eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois que nous y participons cette année parce que le gouvernement aimerait former une alliance avec le dirigeant des Vongola pour les Guerres à venir. Réfléchit à voix haute le châtain, se grattant le menton sous l'effort. Enfin... ils étaient déjà ''alliés'' en quelques sortes mais comme le dirigeant va bientôt changer de main comme on dit, et j'imagine que le gouvernement veut tester la ''solidité'' des prochains dirigeants.

_ Comment ç – commença Hermione avant d'être interrompu par Harry, qui lui fit signe de se taire.

En face d'eux, Tsuna semblait avoir bugué, fixant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, puis il se reconcentra sur son assiette, les joues rosies. À l'entrée, se tenait un adolescent aux cheveux blancs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant et qui semblait se diriger vers eux. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il salua rapidement les Gryffondors avant de se placer derrière Tsuna et de lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Mah ~ Tsunayoshi-kun, ce n'est pas très sympa de m'avoir laissé seul avec tes deux toutous alors que j'allais t'offrir un merveilleux cadeau. »

Le ton semblait chaleureux, mais la voix mielleuse les fit frissonner, et Tsuna tourna étrangement encore plus rouge.

_ E – Eto... Bya – Byakuran, ne fais pas de réflexions de ce genre.

Tiens donc, c'était lui le fameux 'Byakuran' qui avait déchaîné les cœurs la veille ?

_ Mah ~ pourquoi donc, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

_ B – B – Byakuran, éloigne toi s'il te plaît. Bafouilla le plus jeune en essayant de se concentrer sur son assiette.

_ Mmm... pas envie.

À la place, l'albinos sortit de sa poche le même objet qu'il lui avait montré le matin-même.

_ Bya – BYAKURAN ! Range-ça ! S'exclama Tsuna, rouge de honte et de gêne.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? L'interrogea Fred, en fixant le mystérieux objet, remarquant que Tsuna rougissait violemment à cette question ( comme si on pouvait tourner encore plus rouge qu'auparavant ).

_ Attends, j'ai déjà vu ça ! S'exclama son jumeau. Papa nous l'avait montré lorsqu'il parlait de je ne sais plus trop quoi. C'est un truc moldu.

Harry lui, rougit aussi violemment que Tsuna et Hermione. Angelina et Alicia, qui venaient d'arriver fixèrent l'objet avant de dévisager l'adolescent.

_ Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Demanda Byakuran, un brin abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous utilisez à la place pour vous protéger lors des rapports sexuels ?! Continua-t-il, moqueur mais réellement curieux.

Tsuna passa une main sur son visage.

Il ne pourrait pas être plus gêné.

Le point positif, est que, du coup, il n'était plus le seul à être mal-à-l'aise. En effet, suite à cette question pour le moins déplacée, tous avaient pris des couleurs – même les jumeaux Weasley qui arboraient à présent de légères rougeurs en repensant à leurs rapports sexuels, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment protégés, mais, après tout, ils se connaissaient très bien et n'avaient pas d'IST alors, où était le problème ?

Tsuna se perdit en dénégations sans que personne n'en comprenne un traître mot jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse une petit cri d'horreur qui passa presque inaperçu mais sortit tout de même les jeunes sorciers Gryffondors de leurs pensées confuses_, se tournant brusquement vers le blandin en le pointant du doigt.

_ Qu'as-tu – Qu'as-tu fait d'Hibari-san et Mukuro ?

Tsuna semblait épouvanté, remarqua Harry. Mais quoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être si mauvais !?

_ Oh eux ? Je crois qu'il sont en train de dormir quelque part sur l'herbe verte. Répondit joyeusement Byakuran.

Euh... ? Oui ?

Tsuna entrouvrit les lèvres puis écarquilla les yeux avant de se retourner vivement vers la sortie – Cédric entrant à ce moment-là avec ses camarades de Poufsouffle_, sous les exclamations surprises du groupe de Gryffondors.

Cependant, après avoir esquissé quelques pas, le châtain s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, très lentement. Lorsqu'il fut dos à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, il ouvrit des yeux anormalement orange.

Magnifiques, certes. Envoûtants, certes, mais pas banals.

« Byakuran. »

Outch !

Et cette voix … ! Elle était tout sauf hésitante et craintive...

_ Oui, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Tsuna s'approcha lentement d'une démarche quasi-féline et s'arrêta devant Byakuran, le fixant, impassible.

_ Quand je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire de mal à mes gardiens et amis sous peine de sanctions, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Byakuran étira un large sourire sur ses lèvres roses.

« Je le sais bien, Tsunayoshi-kun. Battons-nous.

_ Vous n'y pensez pas !? Intervint Hermione, excédée par le comportement puéril de l'albinos, tout en fixant le corps chétif du petit châtain.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Fit une voix familière.

_ Cédric ! »

Parmi le Groupe de Gryffondors attablés, ceux étant de dos se retournèrent vivement pour saluer le nouveau venu qui en fit de même avant de saluer les deux étudiants d'échanges présents.

« Tsuna, tes yeux...

_ Huh ? Ah ! Ce n'est rien, c'est normal. » Répondit Tsuna alors que l'orangé disparaissait lentement, très lentement, se mélangeant à des touches de marron.

Byakuran, qui voyait là sa promesse d'un combat intéressant se faire la malle, se dépêcha de rappeler au Vongola la raison du son agacement.

_ Mah ~ Tsunayoshi-kun, Hibari et Mukuro vont dormir pour un long moment. Et ce combat ?

Cela sembla suffire puisque dès que l'albinos eut fermé la bouche, la couleur orangée refit surface, éclairant encore plus son visage.

Et Hermione, qui s'apprêtait à prendre la défense de Tsuna, se vit devancer par celui-ci, qui, haussant les épaules, se tourna vers la sortie, lançant par dessus son épaule :

« Ne te plains pas après d'avoir des courbatures. »

La réponse parut satisfaire le dénommé Byakuran qui se pressa de rejoindre le petit châtain. Le groupe put seulement entendre un autre début de conversation avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

« Mah ~ Tsunayoshi-kun, il y a d'autres façons toutes aussi sportives pour avoir des courbatures. Ne voudrais-tu pas tester celles-ci ?

_ Qu'est-ce que – Arg ! Byakuran, ne dis pas ce genre de choses !

_ Mah ~ Mah ~ C'est dans la nature de l'homme.

_ Ouais, dans celle des carnivores plutôt. »

.

.

C'est à treize heure trente, après le déjeuner durant lequel Tsuna avait félicité Cédric pour avoir entré son nom dans la Coupe_, que les choses évoluèrent.

En effet, une fois le repas terminé et les élèves dispersés dans le château et ses alentours ( une bonne cinquantaine dans ou à proximité de la Grande Salle qui s'était vue retirée les grandes tables pour offrir des sortes de gradins sur lesquels certains élèves comme Hermione Granger révisaient, tandis que d'autres discutaient gaiement en observant les élèves mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu ) certains étaient restés dans la Grande Salle pour garder en mémoire les téméraires qui osaient mettre leur nom. Fred et George étaient revenus de leur court séjour à l'infirmerie pour soigner le problème de... vieillesse prématurée et Hermione révisait toujours, croisant le regard du célèbre joueur de Quiditch Viktor Krum lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté devant la Coupe avec son directeur et ses camarades de Dumstrang. Ceux-ci étaient restés un peu dans la salle, juste histoire de faire du repérage par rapport aux possibles futurs participants.

Ils remarquèrent d'ailleurs rapidement l'étranger aux cheveux blancs et aux triangles violets sous les yeux se présenter devant la coupe, un sourire bien trop innocent aux lèvres pour être réel et mettre son nom. ( _L'étranger semblait d'ailleurs boiter, mais, est-ce important de préciser qu'il venait de subir une énième défaite face à Tsu-kun ?_ ). Ce dernier ne partit pas, bien qu'il ai rejoint l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il patienta simplement, adossé contre l'une des Doubles Portes.

Bientôt, les étudiants de l'école Vongola arrivèrent, encerclant deux personnes.

Les ''gardes'' ( _parce qu'ils leurs faisaient penser à des gardes du corps selon le Groupe qui s'étaient retrouvés dans la __G__rande __S__alle quelques minutes plus tôt_ ) s'écartèrent dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte le groupe où les plus jeunes étaient réunis à droite, et les plus vieux à gauche ( _NdA :__ En gros La Xème à droite et la Varia à gauche. Les ex – Arcobaleno ? Aucune idée, quelque part dans la salle ?_ ), dévoilant ainsi à la vue de tous, les deux compétiteurs. Xanxus et Tsuna avançaient d'une démarche confiante ( du moins Tsuna l'espérait sincèrement sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ), côte à côte. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de la coupe, l'un des deux engagea la conversation :

« On dirait que ça va se jouer entre toi et moi, Xanxus. Susurra Tsuna en regardant droit devant lui.

_ Hn..

_ Mah ~ Vous semblez m'oublier. »

Les deux boss se retournèrent à peine vers le troisième.

_ Tch, tu peux déjà remarcher déchet ? Je croyais que t'étais dans les vapes après le coup que t'as pris. Grogna Xanxus.

_ Hé hé hé je ne suis pas si fragile.

Byakuran se tut face au regard pénétrant du petit châtain et les laissa faire leurs affaires.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis – apparemment les élèves n'avaient pas vu comment Byakuran avait inscrit son nom_, Xanxus enflamma un anneau de rang A avec l'aide de ses flammes de la colère et rejeta une flamme dans la coupe, sa signature, puis laissa Tsuna déposer la sienne, ce qu'il fit. Le futur Decimo enflamma son Anneau du Ciel Vongola et, en se concentrant un peu, une gerbe de flamme orange plongea dans la Coupe. Lorsque les deux boss eurent déposé leurs ''signatures'' et qu'ils se retournèrent pour partir, ils s'arrêtèrent, remarquant que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Tsuna jeta alors un coup d'œil à Xanxus fidèle à lui-même, celui-ci débouchait une nouvelle bouteille de bourbon ( à combien de bouteilles en était-il ? ) et se l'enfila. Soupirant, Tsuna décida qu'il était temps de se retirer et ouvrit la marche, suivit par le boss de la Varia, le boss des Millefiore et les autres membres de la _Vongola Famiglia_.

.

Harry était dans un coin de la salle, occupé à discuter avec le Groupe et ricanant lorsque les jumeaux Weasley se firent remonter les bretelles par Hermione qui les avaient bien sûr prévenu qu'une simple potion de vieillissement ne fonctionnerait pas contre une limite d'âge apposée par Dumbledore lui-même. Tous se turent lorsque les élèves de la Quatrième école arrivèrent.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont tous mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe ? Interrogea Fred, en fixant les invités Vongola.

_ Je ne pense pas, n'oubliez pas la Limite d'âge. Fit Seamus.

_ Idiot. Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit le professeur Dumbledore. Ils vont retirer la limite d'âge juste pour eux.

_ Je crois que c'est déjà fait. Remarqua distraitement Hermione, en regardant la Coupe de Feu.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Une impression. »

Dès qu'ils eurent fini leur pseudo-discussion, le groupe d'élèves Vongola se fendit en deux et les deux partis vinrent chacun se poster d'un côté de l'allée centrale, laissant deux personnes au milieu de cette dernière.

_ Pourquoi Tsuna est -

George ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils dévisagèrent les deux jeunes hommes – l'alcoolique super cool et le garçon aux cheveux plus indomptables que ceux d'Harry_, se dirigeant vers la Coupe et eurent leur souffle coupé lorsqu'ils virent les anneaux de ces deux-là s'enflammer.

Le silence de leur Groupe se propagea dans toute la Salle et même Malfoy et sa bande ne parlaient plus. Cependant, lorsque les mafieux eurent quitté la salle, celle-ci éclata en murmures.

.

( _NdA : Vous pouvez voir cette partie comme un bonus étant donné le degré ''d'humour'' mais cela fait réellement parti de l'histoire._ )

Tsuna courait dans les couloirs lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un. En relevant la tête, il vit un garçon blond à peine plus jeune que lui le dévisager avec insistance. À côté de l'inconnu se tenaient quatre autres garçons et une fille. Le japonais remarqua alors qu'il était toujours à terre, sur les fesses et se releva rapidement avant que Reborn ne voit ça – même si à son avis, c'était trop tard pour ça.

« Hum, je suis navré, je ne regardais pas devant moi. » dit-il en dans la langue du pays.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'anglais. Il trouvait cette langue intéressante, mais sans plus.

Le blond sembla se rendre compte qu'il le dévisageait depuis un petit moment puisqu'il détourna le regard avant de se concentrer sur les yeux caramels du châtain et de lui tendre la main.

_ Ce n'est rien. Drago Malfoy.

_ Ah, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Se présenta Tsuna en serrant la main du blond.

_ J'ai entendu parler des Vongola. Poursuivit Malfoy après avoir introduit ses camarades de maison Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott ( qui bizarrement traînait de plus en plus avec eux, ou plutôt avec Drago et Blaise ), Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle ainsi que Pansy Parkinson. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une école.

Malfoy accorda un regard derrière lui pour vérifier que Tsuna les suivait bien c'était le cas, mais celui-ci paraissait en pleine réflexion.

_ Qui a dit que c'en était une ?

Les_ Slytherin_ ( _Désolé, je crois que le terme anglophone va parfois se glisser dans le texte._ ) s'arrêtèrent obligeant de ce fait Tsuna à se retourner lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il les avait dépassé de plusieurs pas.

_ Ce n'en est pas une ?

Un instant. Durant un court instant, Malfoy reconnut de la panique dans les yeux du châtain. Mais ce fut un instant très fugace, et la seconde d'après, la lueur avait disparue et Tsuna était parti en dépression, maugréant des '' Reborn va me tuer... Reborn va pas me tuer... Reborn va me tuer... Reborn va pas me - ''

_ Mah ~ Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le châtain sortit de ses pensées en reconnaissant la voix terriblement familière ( et sonnant étonnamment pervers ) et le salua sobrement.

_ Byakuran.

_ Maha ~ Tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir.

_ Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait à deux de mes gardiens.

_ Mais tu t'es vengé. Regarde, j'ai encore mal. Remarqua le dénommé Byakuran, désignant de son index sa jambe gauche.

Celle-ci était en sang, et les adolescents pouvaient le voir grâce à l'uniforme blanc - très blanc, horriblement blanc_, de l'albinos au sourire de psychopathe. Puis ils remarquèrent autre chose, rien à voir ( du moins pas directement ) avec le blanco, mais plutôt avec le petit châtain, Tsuna. C'était ses yeux.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à mieux te protéger. C'est toi qui a insisté pour te battre, Byakuran.

Puis le châtain soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer : Byakuran avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était rare, mais ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps.

_ Que veux-tu, Byakuran ? Demanda Tsuna tout en recommençant à marcher vers les adolescents en vert et argent qui comprirent la demande silencieuse et se remirent en marche.

_ Maah ~ Tsunayoshi-kun. Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'offrir mon cadeau ce matin. Tu t'es enfui comme un voleur.

Malfoy et sa bande entendirent l'enfant... l'adolescent aux cheveux châtain maugréer un '' À qui la faute.. ? '' mais ne poussèrent pas la réflexion plus loin lorsque le sourire mielleux de l'albinos se transforma en un sourire carnassier voire... pervers !? …...

Ce dernier dépassa rapidement Tsuna avant de passer devant lui, obligeant Tsuna et ses... camarades ?_, à s'arrêter également.

_ Qui y a t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Byakuran ressortit de sa poche la capote qu'il avait voulu donné au châtain plus tôt dans l a journée et la lui tendit.

_ Je voulais te donner ça mais tu es parti trop tôt.

Tsuna rougit à nouveau violemment en reconnaissant la petite chose.

_ Byakuran... susurra dangereusement Tsuna avant de se figer, sentant peser sur lui les regards suspicieux des Serpentards.

Il sembla se souvenir qu'il n'était pas seul avec Byakuran et que celui-ci semblait être du genre exhibitionniste. Grand bien lui en fasse.

Et... malheur à lui, bien que détestant les nés-moldus et tout ce qui touchait aux moldus_, étant des Sang-Pur, ils avaient tout de même reçu une éducation et.. quoiqu'on en dise, ces ''préservatifs'' comme les appellent les moldus, étaient bien plus pratiques à utiliser que les trucs de sorciers dont leurs parents leurs avaient parlé.

Quand bien même ils n'auraient pas deviné ce qu'était ce petit emballage, la phrase de l'albinos aurait achevé de le leur faire comprendre.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je serai doux pour ta première fois.

Le visage de Tsuna explosa en couleur et il serra les poings pour ne pas _giffler_ son... sempaï. Après tout, Reborn lui avait dit que si jamais il avait affaire à des pervers, il devrait les frapper comme un homme.

Tsuna semblait réfléchir à vive allure pour savoir comment réagir face à cet étrange individu aux cheveux blancs, pensa Drago en observant les deux garçons, l'un souriant, guilleret, l'autre rouge de gêne. Mais cela était probablement un comportement habituel chez le plus vieux puisque Tsuna ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris, juste... terriblement honteux et gêné.

Théo aussi s'en était fait la remarque. Pansy se retenait à grand peine de glousser. Même ses amis étaient gênés, Pansy elle, ne l'était pas du tout, après tout, elle avait déjà parlé de Boys'love avec ses amies et à l'occasion avec Granger bien que son rang ne lui permette normalement pas de fréquenter une sang-de-bourbe. Tsunayoshi Sawada aurait facilement pu concurrencer une tomate. Alors ils observaient, ne souhaitant pas spécialement prendre parti, mais pas non plus prendre congé. Finalement le châtain releva la tête vers son camarade aux cheveux blancs et attrapa le petit paquet d'un geste fluide :

« Je l'utiliserai. » déclara-t-il simplement, les joues toujours en feu.

Puis il se tourna pour lui montrer son dos, ignorant le groupe de Slytherin qui – hormis Pansy et Nott_, le fixaient ahuris, non sans oublier de rajouter un phrase qui fit sourire les Verts et Argents et se crisper celui du Boss des Millefiore.

_ Mais pas avec toi.

( _Fin du ''Bonus''_ )

.

.

Tsunayoshi patientait calmement à la table des Poufsouffles avec ses camarades. Cette fois-ci, Xanxus était en face de lui, et lui-même était à côté de Cédric Diggory avec qui il s'était très vite lié d'amitié en un peu plus d'une journée. Bien qu'il ait passé une excellente journée et passe également une très bonne soirée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu stressé, angoissé. Ce soir, dans quelques minutes, la Coupe de Feu dévoilerait ses quatre Champions mais son Hyper-Intuition refusait de le laisser en paix bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'aucun de ses gardiens n'avaient mis son nom. Rapidement, Dumbledore intima le silence avant de faire apparaître à nouveau la Coupe de Feu dont les flammes bleues brillaient d'un éclat ardent.

« Voici la Coupe de Feu. »

.

.

Fin de la partie 1

Partie 2 : écrite

Partie 3 : en cours.$

.

.

.

_**NdA :** Je suis désolé s'il y a des problèmes de mise en page, ce sont mes premiers post, sur ff . net_


	2. Chapter 2 - Et l'Enfer se déchaîna

_**NdA : **Bonjour bonjour. Bien que ce chapitre ait été posté il y a quelques temps déjà, je viens seulement de commencer la correction. Certes, je m'étais relu avant de poster, mais je laisse toujours un certain nombre de fautes ou d'oubli. Bon, il y en aura encore, c'est certain, mais moins. Bonne lecture ! _

_PS : On m'a fait remarqué mon erreur concernant Verpey, Bagman et Croupton. Sachez que je suis en train de me corriger, mais je n'ai pas encore tout relu. Merci à _._

.

Partie 2 : . . Et l'Enfer se déchaîna

_._

_« J'aimerai voir cet endroit, rien qu'une fois... » C.D_

_« Voici la Coupe de Feu. » _

.

Le silence fut quasi- instantané. Plus personne ne parlait. Tous attendaient avec une impatiente angoisse que la Coupe révèle le premier nom. Enfin, un petit morceau de parchemin semi-brûlé s'échappa du torrent de flammes bleues et retomba dans les grandes mains fines du directeur de Poudlard.

« Le Champion de Beaux-Bâtons est Fleur Delacour. »

À la table des Serdaigle, les élèves de Beaux-Bâtons applaudirent poliment – certaines probablement tristes de ne pas être sélectionnées_, tandis que les élèves de Poudlard étaient un peu plus enthousiastes à l'idée de voir ce que valait cette beauté niveau compétences. Tsuna remarqua une jeune fille, trop jeune pour être élève mais qui faisait pourtant parti du convoi de l'école française. La sélectionnée était une belle jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs blonds attachés en un chignon aussi parfait que ceux des ballerines. Elle se leva et avança avec assurance, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Pourtant, Tsuna pouvait affirmer avoir remarqué un soupçon de peur et d'inconfort face à tous ces regards. Lorsqu'elle eut disparue par une porte adjacente à la Grande Salle, toute l'attention se reporta sur la Coupe qui venait de cracher un nouveau morceau de parchemin. La flamme bleue s'était – semble-t-il, colorée de rouge.

« Le Champion de Dumstrang est Viktor Krum. »

Les applaudissements retentirent avec beaucoup de vigueur. Ron fut d'ailleurs parmi les premiers à réagir, heureux de voir que son idole était sélectionnée. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la petite porte et de disparaître derrière cette dernière, au grand damne de ses fans.

Immédiatement après, un silence pesant fit place, mêlant excitation à angoisse. Qui serait donc le Champion de cette mystérieuse école ?

Cédric se risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Tsuna pour voir que celui-ci avait un regard extrêmement sérieux, fixant la Coupe, les sourcils froncés.

« Un problème, Tsuna ? »

Le garçon répondit, les yeux perdu dans les flammes bleutées.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Immédiatement, tous les Vongola à proximité se tendirent et tournèrent la tête vers le Decimo.

Cédric le remarqua vaguement, mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

_ Comment ça ? Un autre de tes amis a mis son nom ?

_ Rien à voir. C'est cette Coupe qui m'inquiète...

Cette réponse intrigua autant qu'elle n'inquiéta le septième année de Poufsouffle, mais il ne questionna pas davantage le châtain.

Les yeux dans le vague, Tsuna finit par secouer la tête et rassurer le plus âgé avec un léger sourire.

_ Je dois me tromper.

Le professeur Dumbledore remit ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes correctement en place avant d'énoncer le nom du prochain champion, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres :

« Le Champion des Vongola est, Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

Il y eut un bref silence la plupart ne sachant pas qui était qui et donc, qui était ce Tsunayoshi Sawada, attendaient avec impatience que ce dernier se montre. Pour ceux qui le connaissaient (_ 1 tiers des Gryffons' / 1T Poufsouffles / 1T Serpentards_ ), en revanche, arboraient une expression choquée. Comment ce p'tit gars pouvait-il participer ? Comment **lui**, parmi les deux autres avait-il pu être choisi !? Tsuna se leva sous les acclamations de sa Famiglia et se dirigea d'un pas lent et mal assuré vers la porte. Cédric le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ(s) de vision.

Qui était vraiment ce garçon ?

.

Lorsque Tsuna fit son entrée dans la petite salle adjacente à la Grande, il y eut un grand silence. Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour avaient déjà été sélectionnés une ou deux minutes avant lui et le fixaient à présent, chacun installé sur un fauteuil. Tsuna baissa la tête un instant avant de se calmer et de plonger son regard dans celui de ses futurs adversaires. Il courba légèrement la tête et les épaules.

« Bonjour, n – nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter je crois. Mon nom est Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

.

Lorsque le nom de Tsuna fut tiré, il y eut un profond silence, seulement troublé par des respirations hachées et halètements. Beaucoup – pour ne pas dire les ¾ patientaient afin de découvrir enfin le visage du Champion de cette mystérieuse école. D'autres semblaient abasourdis, surpris, voire même choqués pour certains. C'était le cas de notre Trio d'Or dont les membres levèrent immédiatement la tête vers le garçon aux cheveux châtain indomptables qui se levait, l'air mal-à-l'aise. Rapidement, le silence fit place à des applaudissements ( même à la table des Serpentards ! ) fortement encouragé par les étudiants des Vongola.

« Le Champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory. »

.

« Mon nom est Tsunayoshi Sawada.

_ Fleur Delacour.

_ Viktor Krum. »

Tsuna reconnut assez facilement les origines des noms et leurs accents et réprima un frisson quelles tortures avait-il dû subir afin de décrypter tout ça !?

_ C – C'est un plaisir.

Tsuna se maudit d'avoir bégayé puis se figea lorsqu'une main d'adulte s'abattit sur sa chevelure caramélisée et l'ébouriffa.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit au sujet des bégaiements, Tsuna ?

Tsuna se détendit Reborn n'était pas en colère, seulement exaspéré.

_ Reborn.

_ C'était le bon choix, Tsuna.

.

Les deux autres champions observaient sans vraiment comprendre l'échange entre l'adulte et l'adolescent. Oh ! Ils comprenaient parfaitement ce qu'ils disaient puisque ces derniers parlaient anglais en ce moment-même, c'était plutôt le sens qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Cependant, avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoique ce soit, un autre adolescent de leur âge pénétra dans la salle.

_ Yo.

_ Cédric ! S'exclama Tsuna en se retournant vers l'individu. Je savais que tu serais choisi !

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé des deux lorsque Tsuna l'étreignit avec force avant de se dégager vivement, le rouge aux joues.

__ Je – Je suis désolé !_ S'exclama-t-il dans sa langue maternelle tout en s'inclinant brusquement.

Reborn soupira et reprit dans la langue du pays :

« Ne fais pas ce genre de choses, _Dame-Tsuna _( Tsuna couina ). Ce n'est pas comme ça que doit se comporter un boss.

_ Un boss ? » l'interrogea Cédric alors que Fleur et Viktor haussaient les sourcils.

Reborn ne répondit pas mais un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres.

Tsuna gigotait, mal-à-l'aise de toute l'attention fixée sur lui et s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'il se figea et l'attention posée sur lui s'intensifia. Reborn se redressa, sachant que l'Hyper-Intuition de Tsuna le travaillait.

_ Tsuna ?

_ C'est mauvais, Reborn. Y a quelque chose qui cloche. Avoua le petit châtain, sous le regard perplexe des trois autres champions.

Fleur dévisagea le ''petit garçon'' comme elle l'appelait. Il était vraiment étrange plutôt mignon et dans le genre craintif d'où le terme ''mignon'', mais parfois – elle l'avait entre-aperçu la veille_, sa voix se perdait dans les graves et là, c'était autre chose. Surtout quand... Oh ! Ses yeux ! Les yeux du garçon venaient de se colorer.

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Sur Harry.

.

.

« As-tu demandé à quelqu'un de plus âgé de le faire pour toi ?

_ Non. » répondit Harry, d'une voix un peu plus forte que plus tôt lorsque l'interrogatoire avait débuté.

Autour de lui, les autres champions étaient silencieux, sauf Tsuna, qui chuchotait à l'oreille de son professeur. Professeur qui acquiesça avant de se rapprocher.

_ Albus, le gosse dit la vérité.

Harry leva un regard surpris vers l'adulte, tout comme les autres occupants de la pièce ( Verpey, Croupton, Champions, Directeurs + McGonagall &amp; Rogue ).

_ Pardon ? Fit Karkaroff, agacé, mais Reborn l'ignora, toujours concentré sur Albus et les deux hommes haut placés.

_ Il possède l'Hyper-Intuition du Vongola Primo. S'il dit que ce gosse n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, c'est que c'est le cas.

Reborn avait volontairement omis de donner le nom de son élève sachant qu'il serait gêné mais Tsuna sentait tout de même les regards se tourner vers lui.

_ Et bien, de toute façon la Coupe de Feu a choisi, Harry devra concourir, et ce, qu'il le veuille ou non. Conclut Verpey, au grand désespoir de Harry, qui voyait là une chance de s'échapper de toute cette... merde. Bon, et si on allait discuter de cela en privé.. ? Proposa-t-il aux directeurs (+Reborn) et à Bagman.

_ Bien sûr avec plaisir. Approuva aussitôt ce dernier. Ah ! Avant que je n'oublie. La Première Tâche aura lieu le 4 décembre.

Sur cette dernière phrase, tous les adultes disparurent, laissant derrière eux les cinq Champions... ah non. Quatre. Tsuna avait disparu.

_ Où est Tsuna ? Demanda Harry en tournant la tête à droite à gauche à la recherche du – aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître_, Champion de l'Académie Vongola.

_ Il a dit qu'il était fatigué tout-à-l'heure. Les informa Cédric. Je crois qu'il est allé se coucher.

Les Quatre Champions ne s'étalèrent pas et partirent dès qu'ils réussirent à ouvrir la porte qui offrait un peu de résistance.

.

Tsuna courait – encore et toujours_, dans les couloirs de l'immense château. Il avait quitté la pièce réservée aux Champions en ressentant la fatigue lui faire face et s'était retrouvé à courir dans l'école pour sauver ses fesses.

Ô ! Pauvre de lui !

« Juudaime ! Ça ne va pas !? S'exclama Gokudera lorsque Tsuna fit claquer la porte et s'adossa contre la surface en reprenant son souffle.

_ Tout... va... bien, Gokudera.. - kun.

_ Maah ~ Tsunayoshi-kun. Suis-je le seul que tu appelles par son prénom ? Retentit une voix.

Tsuna plaqua une main sur son visage. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Le Decimo soupira et adressa un regard suppliant à son Gardien de la Tempête et meilleur ami dans une question silencieuse. Celui-ci opina avec un sourire radieux avant de retourner – très enthousiaste, à sa dispute avec l'albinos – et ancien-ennemi-presque-mortel. Tsuna expira longuement, cet accord allait peut-être lui permettre un peu de repos de la part de l'autre boss.

_ De quoi parles-tu ? J'appelle Hayato, Hayato et Takeshi, Takeshi. Et c'est pareil pour les autres, Byakuran.

_ Mouh ~ Tsunayoshi-kun, ne me rejette pas aussi durement. Pleurnicha le plus âgé.

Tsuna, remarquant que son ami allait exploser ( _NdA : C'est le __**–**__ que l'on puisse dire_ ) fit un signe à Yamamoto qui passa un bras autour des épaules de l'argenté.

_ Mah ~ Haya-chan, tu as l'air en forme.

_ Qu'est-ce que – commença ''l'artificier'' en se faisant entraîner par son amant.

.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les jeunes mafieux se rendirent au petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Tsuna remarqua que tous semblaient les fixer... ou plutôt, _le_ fixer, il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Le châtain trembla en se dirigeant vers la table des Blaireaux.

« Bon – Bonjour, Diggory-san.

_ Salut Tsuna, appelle-moi Cédric.

_ Ah ? Mais -

_ C'est bon. Le rassura le Champion des Poufsouffle, connaissant les habitudes des japonais grâce au jeune homme qui lui avait un peu parlé de son pays natal.

oOo Flashback oOo

_« Mais au fait, Vongola sonne plutôt italien, non ? Et pourtant vous venez du Japon »_

_Tsuna gesticula au mot ''école''. _

__ Eh bien, ''l'école'' comme vous dîtes ( Cédric fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. ) est bien située en Italie, en Sicile pour être exact mais nos professeurs nous ont été attribués l'an dernier et son venus nous enseigner à Namimori._

__ Namimori ? _

__ C'est la ville du Japon où nous - mes amis et moi-même, vivons » _

_oOo Flashback oOo_

' Hiiiiiee ! ' pensa Tsuna en voyant entrer quatre individus bien connus de notre petit Decimo, dans la Grande Salle. En effet, devant les portes venaient d'apparaître quatre jeunes hommes. Quatre ''carnivores'' Byakuran, Hibari, Mukuro et Xanxus. Quelle cruauté !

Ces derniers avisèrent la salle avant de se diriger d'un pas assuré vers lui, sous les chuchotements et regards envieux des sorciers présents. _'S'ils savaient !'_ se lamenta le châtain.

« Sawada. » le salua sobrement le boss de la Varia.

Tsuna hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas parler la bouche pleine et les quatre hommes s'installèrent à ses côtés.

Tsunayoshi se tassa sur le banc et plongea le nez dans son assiette de onigiri, sachant que les mafieux le dévisageaient avec insistance, avant de relever la tête vers eux, fatigué.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je veux un combat. Fut la réponse unanime et très synchrone des quatre jeunes hommes.

' Et merde. ' pensa le futur boss.

.

Heureusement, le boss en question n'eut pas le temps de leur répondre que Reborn apparaissait comme par magie devant eux, toute son attention portée sur son élève.

_ Reborn ? Fit Tsuna en levant le nez de son assiette presque vide.

_ Faut qu'on parle.

Et sur ces mots, le tueur à gage de renommée mondiale quitta la Grande Salle, indifférent ( quoique gardant un sourire narquois ) aux filles qui bavaient, le désignant à leurs amies.

Tsuna se montra d'abord hésitant puis couina et rougit lorsque Byakuran posa une main sur sa cuisse et se hâta de rejoindre son tuteur, bafouillant des excuses pour quitter la table des blaireaux. Il trouva son précepteur dans un couloir vide de présence.

« Qui y a-t-il ?

_ Tu devrais faire attention.

_ Pardon ?

_ Byakuran ne va pas lâcher l'affaire si tu ne le lui dis pas clairement ».

Tsuna haussa un sourcil.

_ Je le lui ai dit très clairement, mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu voulais me parler.

_ En effet. Les sessions d'entraînement pour les épreuves du Tournois commencent demain.

_ Où ça ?

Reborn parut réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules.

_ Dehors probablement.

_ Mais -

_ Dehors pour le combat sans les flammes. J'irai interroger Albus pour savoir s'il aurait des salles jugées indestructibles.

Tsuna acquiesça avant qu'un sourire mutin n'étire ses lèvres.

_ D'accord. Je te remercie, Reborn.

Le Decimo allait quitter l'adulte lorsqu'il se souvint de quelque chose et se retourna vers lui.

_ Au fait, tu te souviens de notre accord ?

Reborn haussa un sourcil de quoi parlait-il ?

_ Tu as dit que si je parvenais à t'infliger une blessure sérieuse en combat à la régulière ( ou plutôt au corps à corps ) tu me donnerais ton vrai nom. Poursuivit Tsuna.

Ah.

C'est vrai, il avait dit ça.

_ Tu t'en souviens encore, Tsuna ? Fit l'adulte en se rapprochant du châtain.

_ C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Se défendit l'adolescent. Ça tient toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Reborn hocha lentement la tête avec un sourire moqueur, l'ombre de son fédorat masquant la lueur amusée de ses yeux.

_ Bien sûr.

Le sourire mutin du plus jeune s'agrandit et il commença à repartir dans la Grande Salle.

« Encore faudrait-il que tu puisses me toucher. » entendit-il de son tuteur, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, l'adulte avait déjà disparu.

.

C'est un Tsuna grognon mais également anormalement enthousiaste qui revint à la table des Poufsouffle pour terminer son déjeuner.

« Une bonne nouvelle ? L'interrogea Cédric, en voyant le petit châtain revenir vers eux.

_ Plus ou moins. »

La réponse était hésitante, le châtain était ailleurs, aussi, Cédric n'insista pas.

.

.

« Parle-moi de l'Italie. » Fit-il soudainement à la fin du repas du midi.

Tsuna sursauta en retournant son attention sur son aîné.

_ Huh ?

_ Parle-moi de l'Italie. Les paysages, le temps qu'il fait, tout ça. Je sais que tu n'y vis pas, mais tu y es déjà allé, non ?

Tsuna opina et se gratta l'oreille.

_ Eh bien, il fait beau et chaud la plupart du temps. Du moins, quand j'y suis allé c'était le cas. Il n'a plu qu'une seule fois. Et puis, les paysages sont magnifiques. Il y a un endroit, près du manoir, que j'aime beaucoup. Ça ressemble un peu à ici, mais pourtant, c'est totalement différent. Il y a des hectares et des hectares de forêt et de champs et, pas loin du manoir, un petit lac. L'eau et limpide, on voit au travers. J'y suis allé plusieurs fois après avoir reçu des nouvelles assez... troublantes. Cet endroit m'a toujours apaisé. Et puis, le soir, quand le soleil se couche.. quand les rayons du soleil traversent l'eau, là, ça devient presque magique. La surface de l'eau du petit lac prend les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. C'est assez.. étonnant. Il faut y être pour comprendre.

Tsuna semblait pris dans ses explications, aussi, il ne remarqua pas le petit sourire du Poufsouffle, et ne s'arrêta que pour reprendre son souffle, le rouge aux joues.

_ Je – Je suis désolé, je -

_ Calme-toi, Tsuna. le rassura Cédric, avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. J'aimerai bien voir cet endroit un jour.

Tsuna leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et se permit un petit sourire.

_ Tu pourrais venir avec nous. Je te le montrerai.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda Cédric, le regard brillant.

Tsunayoshi acquiesça vivement.

_ Ce serait vraiment amusant.

Les grands yeux marrons de Tsuna pétillaient quand il prononça cette phrase. Cette année serait peut-être amusante en fin de compte.

.

.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi : Tsuna parlait de temps à autre avec le Trio d'Or qui s'était d'ailleurs transformé en Duo d'Or, si l'on peut dire ça ainsi. Harry traînait la plupart du temps seul, quelques fois avec Hermione, Neuville ou encore les jumeaux et Ginny. Ron l'avait complètement abandonné depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe. Tu parles d'un ami... _'Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto n'auraient jamais fait quelque chose comme ça'_, pensa Tsuna en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis déjeuner tranquillement à ses côtés. Sinon, durant ces deux premières semaines, Tsuna parla surtout avec les Poufsouffles, en particulier avec Cédric, qu'il commençait à considérer comme un grand-frère ( au même titre que Ryohei &amp; Dino ). Il croisait également au détour d'un couloir ou à l'entrée de la Grande Salle la clique de l'Héritier Malfoy, et s'entendait assez bien avec eux, au grand damne de Ron. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler avec Fleur et Viktor depuis la soirée où leurs noms avaient été tirés mais il ne s'en souciait pas trop chacun avait ses propres occupations et s'il était là en premier lieu, c'était pour remplir une demande du _Neuvième_.

La journée, lorsque lui et sa Famille ne suivaient pas les cours des jeunes sorciers et qu'ils n'étaient pas en formation, ils se promenaient le long du sentier menant à la Forêt Interdite ou le long du lac, le temps rayonnant leur offrant du choix en matière de promenades. Cependant, un jour, alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Reborn sur un terrain dégagé et désaffecté, des élèves de Dumstrang – profitant de leur temps-libre avec leur Champion_, les remarquèrent.

« Çah neh se**r**aih phas le Ch**am**pion des Vo**n**gola ? » Demanda l'un d'entre eux.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction que désignait l'adolescent et virent qu'en effet, il s'agissait du petit Champion chétif de la quatrième École.

En pleine occupation. En effet, l'adolescent était en ce moment-même occupé à esquiver les coups de pieds et de poings du meilleur tueur à gage de la Mafia lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement, scrutant les alentours.

« Il y a quelqu'un, Reborn.

_ Peu importe ! »

Et Reborn loupa de peu son élève qui bondit une fraction de seconde avant que le poing de son professeur ne vienne fracasser son crâne.

_ Hiii ! Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! S'exclama le petit châtain en esquivant un crochet.

_ Ça va très bien, merci de demander, Dame-Tsuna.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Ronchonna le plus jeune en faisant un bond en arrière. Pas la peine de vous cacher, rajouta-t-il à l'intention des nordistes. Nous savons que vous êtes là.

Tsuna prit appui sur l'arbre derrière lui avec sa jambe droite et s'en servit de propulseur pour bondir sur le mafieux expérimenté.

Il le loupa de peu.

_ Pas mal. Commenta son tuteur. Peu mieux faire. Rajouta-t-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

_ J'ai compris.

Sans crier gare, Tsuna s'immobilisa un instant, scrutant les alentours, avant de brusquement planter son regard dans celui de l'adulte tandis que les élèves de Dumstrang sortaient du couvert d'arbres_, et le combat reprit, beaucoup plus rapidement que la première fois, et avec plus d'intensité également.

Les nordistes restèrent un long moment à observer, fascinés par le combat, jusqu'à que deux des garçons Vongola n'arrivent jusqu'à eux. L'un au cheveux argenté, l'air renfrogné et l'autre, son contraire absolu, grand brun au sourire bienheureux. Ils virent se poster à côté des sorciers, mais ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le brun ne brise le Silence.

_ Ils ont fait un paris. Tsuna est déterminé à gagner.

_ Un paris ? Fit Viktor, intéressé.

_ Oui, rit le brun répondant au nom de Yamamoto Takeshi ( c'était écrit sur l'étiquette de sa veste ). Ils ont parié que si Tsuna réussissait à le blesser, Reborn lui donnerait son vrai nom.

_ Son vrai nom ?

_ Tch, vous ne croyiez quand même pas que ''Reborn'' était son vrai nom ? Intervint l'argenté, Gokudera.

Les sorciers ne répondirent rien, vexés de ne pas s'en être rendus compte plus tôt. En effet, ce serait bizarre – même pour un étranger_, de porter un nom qui veut dire ''renaître'' en anglais, non ?

Les étudiants de Dumstrang comprirent l'ampleur de la force du ''senseï'' lorsque celui-ci donna un puissant coup de pieds que Tsuna évita de justesse et dont la puissance fit exploser le tronc de l'arbre jusqu'alors situé derrière le châtain.

_ Hiiie ! Reborn !

Mais celui-ci l'écoutait à peine, répondant tout de même un '' Tu n'as qu'à éviter.'' et profita de son inattention pour le projeter sur plusieurs mètres. Gokudera s'empressa de rejoindre son supérieur et meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever.

__ Juudaime ! Tout va bien ? _S'exclama Gokudera dans la langue maternelle du plus jeune.

Tsuna se redressa difficilement en appuyant sa main droite sur son épaule gauche pour stopper l'écoulement de sang. Qui a dit que Reborn ne savait pas tirer au couteau ? Reborn est un tueur à gage voyons. Le meilleur.

_ Tout va bien, Gokudera-kun.

_ Vous devriez faire une pause, Juudaime.

Tsuna adressa un doux sourire à son ami avant de secouer la tête et de se dégager de la semi-étreinte de l'argenté qui ne s'était d'ailleurs pas rendu compte qu'il soutenait toujours le garçon.

_ Je te remercie, Gokudera-kun, mais je vais continuer. Je ne compte pas perdre, Reborn.

L'adulte, à l'autre bout du terrain, étira un sourire carnassier.

_ Tu m'en vois ravi.

_ Amuse-toi bien, Tsuna ! S'exclama Yamamoto, adossé à un arbre.

Les sorciers de Dumstrang étaient fascinés. Comment un si petit garçon pouvait-il se battre ainsi ? Il devait avoir fait ça toute sa vie, non ?

Au bout d'un long moment, les élèves bulgares durent s'acquitter de leurs occupations et rentrer au château. Gokudera et Yamamoto les accompagnèrent à contrecœur – Tsuna leur assurant que son combat avec Reborn était loin d'être fini et que l'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas.

C'est donc, ruminant, qu'Hayato fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de Takeshi, suivant de près les bulgariens. À cela, le groupe se divisa en deux plus petits groupes inégaux. Dumstrang se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards tandis que les deux jeunes mafieux Vongola s'installaient à celle des Poufsouffle.

« Tiens, Tsuna n'est pas là ? remarqua Cédric dès que les deux adolescents furent assis aux côtés du reste de la Dixième Génération Vongola.

_ En formation. Répondirent les deux garçons.

_ Il ne va pas dîner maintenant. »

Voyant que les Poufsouffles allaient poser d'autres questions – ce qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas dans leurs habitudes, Yamamoto prit la parole pour demander le sel avant de commencer à manger.

_ Sinon, comment se sont portés les autres ? Finit-il par demander en se risquant un coup d'œil vers la Varia qui mangeait à la tables des Lions.

Mammon se tourna vers eux à ce moment-là et eut une sorte de sourire qui voulait clairement dire ''_On-a-fait-des-bêtises-et-vous-allez-payer-pour-nous_''. Ah. Tsuna n'allait pas être content.

_ Euh... Je ne sais pas si ça a un rapport mais deux de ces types étaient là au moment où un mur du château a explosé. Oh bien sûr le mur a été réparé à l'aide d'un sort, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tous les membres de la Dixième génération – Tsuna non-compris, arrêtèrent de manger dans un même mouvement pour dévisager le Poufsouffle de Septième année.. avant que Gokudera ne se tourne vivement vers la table des Gryffondors et n'interpelle les assassins d'un très joli '' Teme ! '' que les sorciers avaient compris comme étant une insulte japonaise, avant de poursuivre en anglais :

« Vous allez épuiser le Dixième du Nom ! »

Les membres de la Varia haussèrent les épaules et Xanxus le foudroya du regard. Squalo, qui était resté étonnement silencieux depuis leur arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt pour cause de grippe reprit du service.

_ VOOOOOIII !

Ça eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il n'y eut plus un bruit dans la Grande Salle pour l'instant seulement occupée par les élèves et invités. Aucun adultes. Probablement pour le mieux. Quoique quelques professeurs arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard après que Squalo ait balancé un '' T'es pas mieux, gamin.'' et soit retourné à ses occupations, coupant court au semblant de discussion qu'ils avaient eu jusque là. Deux semaines.. c'était leurs limites de bonne entente. Pour beaucoup, c'était déjà un miracle. En temps normal, ils auraient à peine tenu dix minutes... peut-être moins. Mais leur très cher boss.. futur boss avait affiché une moue adorable, en les suppliant presque de ne pas faire trop de casse, et pour cela, une seule solution : une Entente. Et ils avaient eu recours à LA Chose !

Bien évidemment, Tsunayoshi n'était au courant de rien, lui-même trop surpris par leur soudaine entente pour soupçonner quelques affaires illicites par-ci, par-là. Car oui, leur relation ''amicale'' était restée stable durant deux semaines grâce à un accord tacite. Oui. Mammon leur avait promis des photos plus ou moins indécentes de leur presque-boss s'ils faisaient un effort.

Décidément, Tsunayoshi Sawada faisait des miracles sans même s'en rendre compte.

_ Teme, qu'est-ce't'as dit !?

_ Tu parles à qui morveux !? Répliqua Squalo.

Oh – oh. Ça sentait mauvais. C'est ce que pensait Cédric. Et le Trio d'Or. Et Ginny, Neville, les jumeaux, la clique à Draco ( en comptant Nott dedans ), Luna ( quoiqu'elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose ), et probablement tous les autres. Il fallait les séparer. Mais... pourquoi les autres élèves Vongola ne réagissaient pas et continuaient de manger comme si de rien n'était. Un élève de Serdaigle ne tarda pas à poser la question en observant avec frayeur le professeur Flitwick tenter de séparer les deux argentés qui se faisaient face. Ce fut Yamamoto qui répondit en premier.

« Mah ~ Mah ~ ça arrive tout le temps. On est habitué à ça. »

Fleur observait avec un mélange d'effarement, d'agacement et d'amusement les deux garçons s'affronter dans un duel de regards et d'insultes qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Est-ce que ce genre de choses arrivait réellement tous les jours chez eux ? Avec autant d'intensité ? Comment le _petit garçon_ avait-il survécu jusque là !? Elle devrait peut-être lui poser la question ? Après tout, Tsu... Tsuna ?_, n'était pas comme tous les autres garçons et il n'était même pas attiré par son héritage veela. Ça valait bien la peine de lui parler, non ?

Viktor aussi était impressionné... d'une certaine façon cela s'entend. Mais après tout, il avait vu le petit châtain se battre comme personne à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt.. alors pourquoi pas ? Lui et ses camarades de Dumstrang n'en avaient pas parlé à Karkaroff, ce dernier était déjà bien assez sur leur dos comme ça. Néanmoins... il faudrait peut-être les séparer, non ? Ça risquait fort de dégénérer.. non ?

Au fond, Viktor s'amusait de cette dispute, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air de se détester, ça relevait plus du... jeu ? Enfin peu importe, par contre, il aurait préféré qu'ils continuent de parler en anglais, ça aurait été plus simple pour suivre que.. de l'italien...

« Mah ~ mah ~ vous comptez vraiment vous battre ici ? Demanda tranquillement Yamamoto, un air serein placardé sur le visage.

_ OUI !

_ Tsuna ne va pas être content. » remarqua Fon, l'air de rien, passant dans la Grande Salle par un _pur hasard_.

Il y eut un instant de blanc pendant lequel personne ne parla puis les deux argentés se tournèrent le dos et allaient s'asseoir lorsque Belphegor ricana et relança les deux hommes en leur disant quelque chose dans une langue que les sorciers ne comprirent pas mais que Mukuro traduisit pour Cédric par un '' Vous avez peur d'un chaton ? Je vous pensais plus courageux Ushishishi ''.

Résultat des courses, les deux hommes avaient repris leur dispute, incluant cette fois-ci Bel dans la conversation.

Dumbledore – qui était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt avec Maugrey, McGonagall et Rogue_, ne dit rien, étirant un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Lorsque ses collègues le regardèrent étrangement, le priant silencieusement de faire cesser cette dispute, celui-ci afficha un sourire rayonnant.

« Voyons comment tout cela va évoluer. »

… Ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus ces derniers déjà à bout de nerfs.

.

Tsuna se traîna le long du sentier menant au château. Il était déçu. Vraiment. Il avait espéré blesser sérieusement son tuteur pour connaître son vrai nom mais il n'avait réussi qu'à lui causer une ou deux égratignures et quelques bleus. Selon l'adulte, c'était déjà très bien, mais pour lui, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait voulu continuer mais Reborn lui avait fait prendre conscience du soleil se couchant et de l'heure déjà bien avancée, lui proposant ainsi de rentrer dîner. Voilà pourquoi il se laissait traîner par son précepteur le long du chemin, essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait le long de son bras. Reborn s'arrêta cependant près de l'entrée du château pour arracher un morceau de tissus d'une chemise de rechange que Tsuna avait apporté au cas où celle qu'il portait subirait quelques... rajustements, et s'en servit pour bander le bras du garçon. Le tissus s'imprégna rapidement du liquide carmin qui laissa des traces visibles, avant de reprendre son chemin, attrapant la main valide de l'adolescent pour le tirer à l'intérieur.

Tsuna réagit à peine lorsque son ''professeur'' lui lâcha la main quand ils furent à quelques mètres du hall et de la Grande Salle. De là, ils entendaient déjà des éclats de voix. _' Voyons voir... Gokudera-kun, Hibari... Squalo... le rire psychotique de Bel et... X – Xanxus !? ' _Tsuna laissa échapper un profond soupir. Ne leur avait-il pas demandé de se calmer ? D'être calme... au moins pour leur séjour ici... bon, il aurait dû se douter que tenir un an était impossible pour eux. Qu'ils aient tenu jusqu'ici relevait déjà de l'exploit et il le savait !

L'adolescent aux cheveux indomptables se rendit à peine compte qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et se dirigeait droit vers l'origine de la Dispute. Et si au début, les chuchotements des élèves sorciers s'étaient mêlés au cris des garçons Vongola, à présent c'était le calme plat dans la salle... si l'on ne tenait pas compte des mafieux qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué l'arrivée du garçon. Celui-ci ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère, gêné, ou heureux de voir que sa Famille restait la même. Un mélange des trois peut-être, non ?

Bon, il devait tout de même les calmer.

Les mafieux se rendirent compte de la présence du Decimo lorsque celui-ci arriva entre les deux camps pour les séparer et regarda chacun des fautifs, reprenant sa langue maternelle :

« _Les gars, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît._ »

Si ce n'est pas le doux sourire de l'adolescent qui les fit opiner, c'est peut-être l'air épuisé qu'il arborait et sa blessure au bras.

Tsuna n'attendit pas de réponse, et les dépassa pour aller s'installer en face de Yamamoto, laissant échapper un soupir, montrant sa fatigue. Tous se calmèrent rapidement avant de retourner s'asseoir – non sans se jeter des regards haineux au préalable.

Cédric se risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction du châtain et hoqueta de surprise.

« Tsuna, 'y t'est arrivé quoi ?! »

Cette exclamation arracha une grimace au concerné, qui émit un faible gémissement, et attira l'attention des autres maisons sur leur table. En effet, maintenant qu'ils regardaient le châtain dans son ensemble et plus seulement son expression, ils pouvaient voir les hématomes parsemer la peau visible à travers la chemise noire sans manche. Quelques entailles ici et là ornaient la peau anormalement pâle du garçon et une particulièrement grande était probablement la cause du bandage ensanglanté entourant son bras gauche et dépassant du bandage pour finir sa course sur son épaule.

Tsunayoshi leva les yeux vers son camarade de Poufsouffle.

_ Euh... Formation ?

Voyant que la phrase ressemblait davantage à une question qu'à une affirmation, Cédric lui adressa un regard curieux.

_ … En quelques sortes. J'ai fait un paris avec Reborn.

_ Un paris ?

_ Oui. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore réussi.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Cédric obtint pour ultime réponse un sourire penaud. Tsuna s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque son tuteur rentra dans son champ de vision en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Pas mal. Mais je suis sûr que tu peux mieux faire. »

Et il partit s'installer à la table des enseignants, laissant l'adolescent méditer là-dessus.

Finalement, ils dînèrent mais les Vongola se retirèrent avant les autres ( Si l'on ne compte pas la Varia qui continua comme si de rien n'était ). En effet, Reborn – après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Dumbledore_, se dirigea avec toute la grâce de son statut de tueur à gage et d'homme à femmes, et s'arrêta face à Ryohei pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille, lequel hocha si vivement la tête que les sorciers eurent mal pour lui, puis se leva :

« SAWADA ! J'vais t'soigner à l'EXTRÊME ! Suis-moi ! »

Tsuna grimaça au volume sonore de son ''grand-frère'' avant de se lever, chancelant, pour le suivre. Les membres se retirèrent à sa suite en silence.

.

Ce jour-là, Reborn profita de leur sortie précoce pour se promener dans le château et termina par la forêt vers minuit à la demande d'Hagrid. En effet, le demi-géant trouvait Tsuna un peu trop fragile pour participer à la première tâche et avait décidé de tenir au courant l'accompagnateur des Vongola afin que celui-ci aide Tsuna à se préparer pour faire face à ce qui l'attendrait lors de la première tâche.

Lorsqu'une grande flamme orange vint enflammer l'arbre à côté de lui et qu'une immense créature ailée qu'il croyait faite de contes de fées s'imprima dans son cerveau, son masque d'assurance se fissura quelques peu, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, un grand sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres.

Oh oui... cette année serait divertissante.. _très_ divertissante.

.

.

Le lendemain, Tsuna se hâtait dans les corridors à la recherche de Cédric et Harry. Il les trouva dans un couloir désert.

« L – Les gars ? »

Les deux garçons pivotèrent vers lui dans un mouvement synchrone.

_ Oui ?

Tsuna vérifia rapidement les alentours avant de se rapprocher d'eux et de leur chuchoter :

« Vous avez appris pour les dragons ? »

Harry hoqueta il ignorait que le garçon était au courant ! Oh.. bien sûr Cédric et lui-même ne comptaient pas le laisser dans le noir mais -

_ Oui, on comptait t'en parler mais on ne te trouvait pas.

Tsuna secoua la tête l'air de dire ''C'est pas grave'' et Harry lui demanda comment il l'avait appris.

_ Reborn se promenait dans la forêt. Hag -.. Les deux autres champions sont probablement déjà au courant puisqu'il a vu Madame Maxime et Karkaroff. D'ailleurs... il a senti une autre présence, c'était l'un de vous ?

Harry repoussa la boulette qu'avait failli lâcher le châtain et écouta la suite avant de soupirer.

_ C'était moi, fit Harry._'Comment m'a-t-il repéré ? J'étais sous ma cape d'invisibilité.'_

_ Reborn est bon pour sentir les présences. Les informa-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

.

.

Des DRAGONS !?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposée, c'était totalement absurde. Bon ok, les sorciers existaient, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en allait de même pour les dragons et toutes ces créatures magiques telles que les loups-garous et les vampires. On est pas dans _Twilight_, _Vampire Diaries_ ou _Teen Wolf_ ! Et le fait qu'il ai cru voir un dragon quelques années plus tôt ne veut absolument rien dire ! Sa mère avait raison, le dragon et le serpent volant n'étaient que des hallucinations dues à la canicule qui s'était produit cet été-là. Ni plus ni moins.

Des Dragons ! Non mais oh ! Il n'avait pas signé pour ça ! …. Bon... en y réfléchissant mieux il n'avait signé pour rien du tout, mais tout de même. Des Dragons ! Voilà qui aurait très bien convenu avec Byakuran ! Il sait y faire lui, pour les amadouer et les dresser ! Pourquoi toutes ces choses lui tombaient toujours dessus à lui !? Ça se fait pas.

Tsuna soupira pour la énième fois avant de s'excuser auprès de ses gardiens il devait aller à la rencontre des autres champions pour une pesée des baguettes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tsuna s'était vaguement demandé comment le ''contrôleur'' ferait pour contrôler sa baguette puisqu'il n'en possédait pas mais la question s'était rapidement réglée lorsqu'il en avait parlé avec Reborn. Il était un Vongola merde ! Son anneau Vongola remplaçait sa baguette. C'est donc avec une toute nouvelle détermination ( _d'en finir le plus rapidement possible et d'aller se coucher / Hum, bonne chance avec tous ses carnivores qui ont après tes fesses, Tsu-kun / _) qu'il arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de la salle où il devait rencontrer les autres.

Il l'atteignit plus ou moins rapidement. À vrai dire, si Reborn ne s'était pas posté devant, il ne se serait probablement pas arrêté mais peu importe. Le tueur à gage lui tint la porte pour le faire entrer en premier avant de le suivre.

La salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était assez vaste, sans pour autant en faire trop. Hormis Harry, tous les autres étaient présents Fleur Delacour était installée sur un fauteuil et lançait des regards hautains au photographe qui la fixait, de légères rougeurs sur les joues. Viktor Krum était égal à lui-même, ignorant délibérément tout le monde, bien qu'il leva la tête un bref instant la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant et hocha la tête en guise de salutation. Salutation que lui retourna bien évidemment le plus jeune. Cédric était aussi sur un fauteuil et adressa un doux sourire à Tsuna qui s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le saluer, n'aimant pas être le centre de l'attention.

« Cédric.

_ Tsuna. Tu ne t'es pas perdu ? Se moqua gentiment le Poufsouffle de septième année.

_ Héé ! Je n'ai pas un si mauvais sens de l'orientation. » Se défendit le petit Decimo en donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Cédric qui n'en rit que plus.

Le photographe en profita pour prendre quelques photos plus ou moins discrètes tandis que Rita Skeeter – qui malheureusement était bien présente, intimait à sa plume de noter dans un coin les affinités qu'ils voyaient entre les concurrents. Tous les directeurs étaient présents et discutaient tranquillement avec Bagman et Croupton. Enfin, Harry arriva, s'excusant pour le retard et pestant dans sa barbe contre Rogue et un certain Serpentard.

.

Mammon entra dans la Grande Salle qui servait de salle d'étude et vagabonda entre les tables pour arnaquer quelques élèves et leur faire les poches sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent. Finalement, un septième année de Serpentard assis à une table non loin avec ses camarades, l'interpella. Mammon se retourna vers eux et les scruta sous sa capuche avant de marcher vers eux.

« Qui y a -t-il ? »

' Bande de gamins vous me faîtes perdre mon temps ! '

Les gamins en question le regardèrent étrangement pendant quelques secondes, ricanant pour certains, tandis que l'ex Arcobaleno de la Brume perdait lentement le peu de patience qu'il possédait.

_ Je vous préviens si ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'argent ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Et avec ça, il fit demi-tour mais ne put faire trois pas qu'il entendit un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur mêlé. Arh... pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit là quand ça arrive ? Il ne voulait pas jouer les baby-sitter ni les Killer-sitter.

« Belphegor, ne les tue pas. Fran, surveille-le. » fit Mammon sans se retourner avant de soupirer et de quitter la Grande Salle, de l'argent plein les poches.

.

Belphegor fit la moue mais obtempéra et rangea son couteau loin de la gorge d'un sixième année en vert.

« Tch, on s'emmerde ici, hein la grenouille ? »

Les membres du groupe de Serpentard osèrent lever les yeux vers les deux nouveaux arrivants pour constater qu'il s'agissait du blond couronné et du garçon bizarre aux cheveux anormalement verts et à l'immense chapeau grenouille.

_ On devrait peut-être trouver les autres, Bel-sempaï ? Je suis sûr que c'est plus amusant que de rester ici. Lui répondit le dénommé Fran, d'une voix traînante.

_ Pourquoi tu portes un chapeau comme ça ? Demanda une des filles du groupe, réellement curieuse bien qu'elle arbore un sourire moqueur que Fran ignora délibérément.

_ C'est un cadeau de Bel-sempaï. Mais il ne veut pas que je le retire.

Un grand sourire de psychopathe s'étira sur les lèvres roses du prince alors qu'il sortait ses couteau.

_ Essaie seulement de le retirer et tu le paieras la Grenouille. On ne discute pas les ordres d'une prince.

_ Déchu. Rajouta Fran, recevant de ce fait trois couteaux qui transpercèrent son chapeau.

Les élèves hoquetèrent d'horreur, mais Fran agit comme s'il n'avait pas trois couteaux dans le front. Enfin, presque comme si.

_ Ittaï. Ça fait mal, Bel-sempaï.

Fran porta la main à son front et retira un à un les couteau, les pliant avant de les laisser choir au sol tandis que Bel se contractait.

_ Oï arrête ça. Grogna le prince en lui envoyant deux autres couteaux.

Mais Fran n'arrêta pas, et continua de plier les couteaux, les rendant inutilisables.

_ Tu me dois un nouvelle argenterie, Fran. Gronda le prince alors que la recrue de la Varia le dépassait pour quitter la salle.

_ Tu diras ça au boss. Ou au commandant barbie. L'entendit-on dire.

Immédiatement après sa sortie, alors que quelques rires moqueurs volaient dans sa direction ( bandes d'inconscients ! ) une rangée de couteaux ( une vingtaine en tout ) surgirent brusquement derrière Bel, faisant taire le bruit.

_ Ushishishi ~ Le prochain qui se moque du Prince. Je le tue.

.

« Bien. Et si l'on commençait ? »

C'était Rita Skeeter qui venait de parler. Le vieux vendeur de baguette qui devait superviser la pesée n'était pas encore arrivé, au grand désespoir des Champions qui désespéraient à l'idée de l'interview qui allait suivre. Krum, ayant déjà eu affaire à elle, affichait un air encore plus maussade.

« Bien je crois que je vais commencer avec Harry, ça te va ?

_ Euh en fait -

_ Parfait, suis-moi. »

Skeeter l'attrapa par le bras avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de porter de l'aide au plus jeune champion et le traîna vers un placard à balais. Tsuna haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien y avait sûrement une explication... puisqu'après tout on était dans un monde magique.

Le plus jeune des quatre soupira puis s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil dans lequel était assis Cédric.

« Je me demande comment va se passer l'examen des baguettes. Murmura Tsuna, les yeux dans le vide.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tu as juste à donner ta baguette à Ollivander et c'est lui qui va examiner ta baguette et s'assurer qu'elle est en bon état. »

Tsuna acquiesça sans prendre la peine de dire qu'il n'avait pas de baguette. Après tout, ils allaient tous s'en rendre compte bien assez tôt. Ça lui évitait ainsi de répéter encore et encore ses explications.

Au lieu de ça, il dévia la conversation sur les tâches et les quatre champions présent dans la pièces émirent quelques hypothèses sur ce qu'ils devront affronter, faisant pâlir un peu plus Tsuna à chaque fois. Viktor s'interrompit au milieu de son ''Troll des Montagnes adultes'' lorsqu'il vit Tsuna tourner blanc.

« 'sque ça va ? » demanda Fleur.

Tsuna hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu Oh mon dieu !

Ce fut Harry qui le sortit de sa crise de panique et lui permit de regagner des couleurs, lorsqu'il quitta le placard à balais qui n'en n'était plus un, l'air hagard. Tsuna inclina la tête sur le côté et lui demanda silencieusement si ça allait. La réponse fut immédiate. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête. L'interview était-elle si horrible que ça ? Ou alors était-ce cette femme qui était abjecte ?

Rita Skeeter, toute contente d'elle promena son regard sur la pièce avant de tomber sur Tsuna qui gesticula, mal-à-l'aise. Reborn se redressa sur son siège.

« Toi mon garçon. Viens, je vais t'interviewer. »

Ellle l'attrapa et commença à le traîner mais Tsuna jeta un regard en arrière, suppliant son tuteur tout en s'arrêtant brusquement avant d'entrer dans le ''placard''.

_ ça ne va pas ? Pourquoi t'arrête-tu donc ?

_ Euh je -

_ Vous ne lui avez pas demandé son avis.

_ Pardon ?

La journaliste se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé et rosit légèrement avant de plaquer ses mains contre les pans de son haut pour baisser un peu son décolleté, geste qui passa inaperçu auprès des adultes, mais pas auprès des adolescents ni de Reborn et Fleur grimaça, dégoûtée.

_ Vous ne lui avez pas demandé s'il voulait faire cette interview. Soupira Reborn en se levant, marchant avec grâce jusqu'à eux. Tsuna n'a pas l'air de vouloir répondre à vos question.

_ Quoi ? Oh mais bien sûr qu'il le veut ! S'exclama Skeeter avec un léger rire hautain. N'est-ce pas ?

Pour son plus grand malheur, l'adolescent secoua négativement la tête.

_ Je me porte très bien sans.

La femme fronça les sourcils et tenta par diverses moyens de l'inciter à venir mais rien n'y fit, Tsuna refusa. Skeeter en fut déçue mais Tsuna lui, rayonnait, attisant le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son tuteur. La journaliste changea de tactique et vint interviewer Cédric qui n'eut d'ailleurs pas son mot à dire, puis Viktor et Fleur qu'elle cassa bien dans son article à moitié rédigé.

.

Enfin, celui que tous attendaient arriva et les sauva des griffes de Rita Skeeter. Ollivander vint se placer à côté d'une table et invita directeurs, champions et journalistes/photographes à approcher.

« Bien, miss Delacour, votre baguette ? »

Fleur sortit sa baguette qu'elle tendit au vieil homme, il en fut ainsi pour tous les autres avant que finalement vienne le tour de Tsuna. Reborn se rapprocha de lui lorsqu'Ollivander se tourna vers l'adolescent. Le fabriquant de baguette n'avait pas prononcé un mot, il s'était juste tourné vers Tsuna, se doutant de l'identité de celui-ci.

« Jeune homme, votre _arme_ ? »

Tsuna leva sa main droite et retira lentement son anneau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » entendit-il de l'un des champion.

Puis il sortit une de ses boîtes-armes et ses X-Gloves qu'il avait activé avant d'entrer dans la salle.

« Hum.. je vois, le véritable anneau du Ciel Vongola. Il n'existe que sept anneaux Vongola en tout, n'est-ce pas ?

_ À vrai dire, il en existe huit à présent. Avoua timidement Tsuna.

_ Comment ?! S'étonna le fabriquant de baguettes, choqué.

_ Mukuro et Chrome se partagent le poste donc il a fallut créer un deuxième anneau.

_ Oh ! Magnifique. C'est merveilleux. Mais qui a bien pu fabriquer le huitième anneau ? Il aurait fallu que celui qui ai fabriqué les autres ait laissé des -

_ C'est le même fabriquant. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres champions qui paraissaient aussi perdus que lui. De quoi diable parlaient-ils ? … Le mieux était peut-être d'écouter, non ?

_ Le même ? Mais si je me souviens bien, ces anneaux ont plus de 150 ans !

_ Talbot est très vieux. Admit Tsuna. Je n'y croyais pas au début quand j'ai vu Primo et lui parler comme de vieux amis.

_ Eh bien, j'espère un jour avoir l'honneur de le rencontrer.

Tsuna lui sourit doucement alors que Croupton et Verpey louchaient sur l'anneau.

_ Ma foi, il a utilisé des matériaux uniques. Vraiment uniques. L'anneau ne répond qu'à son porteur légitime, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par demander Ollivander en levant les yeux vers Tsuna avant de les reposer sur l'anneau pour continuer son examination.

_ C'est exact.

_ Pouvez-vous l'activer ?

Tsunayoshi récupéra l'anneau et le plaça sur sa paume. Ses yeux se colorèrent d'orangé, mais aucun des champion ne le remarqua, tous fixaient l'anneau, qui ne tarda pas à s'enflammer.

Fleur émit un léger cri de surprise, de même qu'Harry, et recula d'un pas.

_ Tsuna tu vas te brûler ! Fit l'un des champions.

_ Aucune chance.

Et la flamme s'éteignit tandis que Tsuna levait les yeux vers le fabriquant de baguettes.

_ Impressionnant. Hum.. Votre anneau est fonctionnel, aucun défaut, aucun problème.

Tusna acquiesça puis posa son regard sur sa boîte-arme. S'il devait y avoir un combat avec les autres champions, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dévoiler toutes ses bottes secrètes, pensa-t-il en replaçant l'anneau Vongola du Ciel sur son majeur. Ollivander dut le comprendre puisqu'il lui fit signe d'entrer dans une salle sous les protestations de Verpey et Croupton. Tsuna acquiesça et prit sa boite-arme avant de suivre le vieux commerçant.

« Voyons-voir ça. »

.

Lorsque Tsuna en sortit, dix minutes plus tard, tout était opérationnel. Un doux sourire étirait même les lèvres du Decimo lorsqu'il regagna sa place à côté de Cédric. Les champions étaient rassemblés sur les fauteuils pendant que les adultes discutaient dans un autre coin de la pièce.

« Tsuna ! »

Tsuna tourna la tête pour voir que les autres champions le fixaient d'un drôle d'air.

_ Oui ?

_ C'est quoi cet anneau ?

Le plus jeune ( hormis Harry ) baissa les yeux sur son anneau.

_ Ça ?

Ils opinèrent.

_ C'est l'anneau Vongola, il est transféré de génération en génération. Celui-ci, c'est l'anneau du Ciel. Il existe sept autres anneaux Vongola.

_ Seulement huit ? S'étonna Fleur.

_ Oui. Ils sont très rare. Seuls les utilisateurs Vongola peuvent s'en servir, et encore, l'anneau rejette celui qui n'est pas digne de le porter. Répondit doucement le châtain qui semblait en pleine réflexion.

_ Donc il te juge digne ? L'interrogea Harry.

Bizarrement, le Survivant paraissait septique selon Tsuna. C'était vexant. Lui aussi dans ce cas, pouvait se demander comment un gamin aussi chétif ( moins que lui... quoi que, tout le monde n'avait pas vu la musculature de Tsuna ! ) pouvait être destiné à vaincre le Lord Noir.

Mais il ne se posa pas la question.

_ Oui.

Il y eut un silence, que Fleur s'empressa de briser.

_ Pourquoi n'y en existe-t-il que huit dans le monde ?

_ Parce qu'il y a huit porteurs par génération. Répondit évasivement le gardien du Ciel.

Cédric, qui n'avait jusque là pas dit un mot, leva les yeux vers Tsunayoshi.

_ Pourquoi as-tu donné cet anneau au lieu de ta baguette ?

Tsuna inclina la tête sur le côté. Étaient-ils stupides ?

_ Mon anneau est mon arme tout comme vos baguettes sont les vôtres. Vous vous servez de vos baguettes pour la vie de tous les jours, mais dans le Tournois ce sera votre unique moyen de défense et d'attaque. Moi c'est mon anneau et mes boîtes.

_ Tes boîtes ? Fit Viktor.

Pour toute réponse, Tsuna secoua une petite boîte orange, obtenant un grognement mécontent de Nuts.

_ 'Scuse Nuts. S'excusa doucement le châtain avec un sourire amusé.

_ C'était quoi ce bruit ?

_ Ma boîte-arme.

Harry s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsque Tsuna et Reborn se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« On dirait que les garçons ont posé quelques problèmes. Soupira Tsuna. »

Il tourna la tête vers eux et leur offrit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire.

_ Je vous verrai au dîner.

Les champions eurent le temps d'entendre la voix de Reborn avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière la porte.

_ Tu devrais te dépêcher, Tsuna. Il semblerait qu'ils soient en train d'envahir l'aile sud. Si tu ne veux pas découvrir plusieurs élèves inconscients...

Il y eut aussi un bruit étranglé et une course folle dans les couloirs accompagné d'un rire grave, puis, plus rien.

.

.

Le lendemain, Tsuna rejoignit les jumeaux Weasley à la table des Gryffondors au petit-déjeuner. Ceux-ci discutaient avec animation en compagnie de Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Jonhson ainsi que quelques autres Gryffondors de Sixième et Septième années.

Quand il fut à leur hauteur, les rouges et or le saluèrent avec entrain avant de retourner à leur discussion, l'incluant même dedans.

« Hey Tsuna ! Tu as déjà participé aux cours de Mad-eyes ?

_ Qui ça ? Demanda distraitement Tsuna en se servant un verre de lait.

_ Fol-oeil, Moody, Maugrey, énuméra tranquillement Lee en le regardant tartiner un toast.

_ Ah Monsieur Maugrey ! Non pas encore. Je sais que Cédric et Harry ont déjà eu cours avec lui et que ça avait l'air dangereux, mais j'étais en formation à ce moment-là. » Expliqua le plus jeune.

' Formation ? ' Bon peu importe.

_ Tu veux pas venir avec nous ce matin ? Proposa Fred.

_ C'est notre premier cours de la journée. Expliqua George.

_ Et ses cours sont vraiment passionnant. Reprit le premier.

_ Oui. En ce moment, on apprend à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium.

Tsuna se crispa. Il avait entendu parler de ce sortilège par ses gardiens et Reborn et avait lui-même avancé la ressemblance avec l'une des capacités de Deamon. Et, ayant eu ce dernier comme professeur pour résister à la torture et à ce genre de choses peu avant leur départ, il savait combien ce genre de choses pouvaient être pénible. Deamon l'avait entraîné pendant une semaine, de jour comme de nuit. La journée, le premier gardien de la brume l'incitait à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. La nuit, il lui murmurait à l'oreille pour l'obliger à faire des blagues à ses gardiens. Il y avait bien cette nuit-là où il avait failli couper les cheveux de Mukuro – il s'était réveillé juste à temps et était retourné dans sa chambre. Chrome aussi avait subi l'entraînement puisqu'elle avait été manipulée par Deamon par deux fois auparavant et ne voulait plus prendre le risque d'être hypnotisée.

_ Hm.. pourquoi pas ? Ça semble être une bonne idée.

Tsuna manqua le sourire malicieux des jumeaux.

.

Hibari gronda en entrant dans la Grande Salle cette pièce était toujours pleine d'herbivores faibles et pathétiques. Et les femelles le regardaient toujours avec envie. C'que ça pouvait être éreintant. Où était donc passé le petit carnivore ? Il le trouva à la table des Lions et s'y dirigea avec une attitude désinvolte. Lorsqu'il s'y arrêta, il fit bien attention à s'asseoir loin des jumeaux, ayant appris la nature farceuse de ceux-ci.

« Tsunayoshi.

_ Kyoya. »

Voilà une salutation digne des plus grands carnivores !

.

Mukuro bailla nonchalamment et prit la direction de la Grande Salle, étouffant un rire moqueur lorsqu'il vit que son rival était déjà là en compagnie du petit boss.

Décidément Tsunayoshi n'était jamais seul.

Ne se départant pas de son éternel sourire, il se hâta de rejoindre les deux carnivores présents au milieu de cette bande d'herbivores... euh oups ? Voilà que l'Alouette commençait à déteindre sur lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne en main et aie un combat avec Tsunayoshi et l'Alouette.

Quand il n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la main son esprit commençait à flancher.

« Tsunayoshi-kun, Alouette. »

Les sorciers levèrent la tête vers lui, ne comprenant pas l'allusion à une quelconque alouette.

Tsuna eut juste le temps de saluer son gardien de la Brume d'un rapide ''Mukuro'' avant que ladite alouette n'envoie un tonfa à quelques centimètres de Mukuro.

_ Je vais te mordre à mort Ananas.

_ J'ai un nom, alouette. Répliqua Mukuro.

_ Depuis quand les ananas ont-ils des noms ?

Le groupe de Gryffondor esquissa un sourire, ravis d'avoir un peu d'action à se mettre sous la dent tandis que Tsuna engloutissait une tartine de nutella.

_ Mukuro, Hibari-san.

Les deux gardiens s'arrêtèrent avant même d'avoir commencer mais ne se quittèrent pas du regard.

_ Si vous voulez vous battre allez dans la salle sur Demande. Je ne sais pas quelle sera la réaction de Dumbledore-senseï s'il apprend que l'un de vous a **encore **détruit quelque chose.

Les Gryffondors tiquèrent au mot ''encore'' qui avait été accentué, mais ne dirent rien, tout du moins n'en eurent pas le temps.

_ Il rigolera. Il prend très bien ce genre de chose. Fit une voix à côté d'eux.

Près de la table se tenait Reborn, dans son costume habituel, Léon posé sur son fedora.

_ Mais j'avoue que je préférerai que vous deux vous battiez dans un endroit fermé. Et solide...

_ Et loin des gens. Conclut Tsuna.

_ Hn...

Reborn s'installa entre Tsuna et Fred et prit une tasse qu'il remplit de café.

_ Des projets pour ce matin ? Formation ?

Tsuna tourna la tête si vivement que sa nuque craqua et il grimaça. Fred et George compatirent mentalement.

Tsuna déglutit.

_ Eum, non c'est – c'est bon. J'ai... déjà un truc à faire je... Je vais suivre le cours de Maugrey avec les Sixième années.

_ Je vois. Amuse-toi bien dans ce cas. Fit l'adulte en se levant. Ah ! Et emmène Hibari et Mukuro avec toi. Rajouta-t-il en prenant une pomme.

Tsuna acquiesça mais Reborn n'avait pas finit. En se retournant, dos aux élèves, il rajouta une dernière chose.

« Au fait, je crois que l'un de tes gardiens est passé par-là dans la matinée puisque Byakuran est étalé par terre et ne bouge plus. Il réclame un baiser. Hors de question de m'y coller. Tu pourrais le prendre avec les deux autres ? » Proposa-t-il.

Tsuna s'étrangla avec sa bouchée. Un – un baiser ?!

_ REBORN !

Mais Reborn était déjà parti. Un rire grave était tout ce qui restait de lui.

_ Kufufu ~ Ne t'en fais pas, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ce mangeur de marshmallow ne te touchera pas.

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Y a que vous qui pensez ça les gars.

_ Et tu sais que c'est vrai, Tsunayoshi.

_ Sinon il ne se serait pas enfermé dans un placard avec toi i peine deux semaines. Renchérit Mukuro.

Tsuna rougit violemment au souvenir et se leva.

_ P – peu importe. Vous êtes pas mieux dans ce cas !

Sur ce, il quitta la table des Gryffondors sans un regard pour ses gardiens et amis, et partit rejoindre Byakuran qui était probablement encore étalé dans un couloir pas loin du Hall.

Les jumeaux, Lee et les filles restèrent ainsi à fixer les deux garçons quelques instants avant que Hibari ne pose finalement ses couverts.

_ Stupide ananas.

… Et ne se lève pour suivre le plus jeune.

_ Oya oya ~ Pourquoi rejettes-tu la faute sur moi ? Fit Mukuro en le suivant de près.

Les sorciers se fixèrent pendant quelques instants avant que George ne prenne la parole :

« Bon... je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller.

_ Et eux ? Interrogea Angelina.

_ Ils nous rejoindront sûrement après. Répondit Fred, toujours synchrone avec son double.

.

Tsuna courut et entra juste avant que la porte ne se referme en compagnie de ses gardiens des Nuages et de la Brume ainsi que le détenteur de l'anneau Mare ( _**NdA :**__ longue histoire _). Il avait finalement retrouvé Byakuran très facilement celui-ci était assis par terre, adossé au mur à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et se morfondait sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas dit bonne nuit la veille. Il avait ensuite laissé le choix à Tsuna : soit il l'embrassait, soit il le combattait.

Mais Tsuna n'aimait pas les maîtres chanteurs. Et il l'avait frappé. Juste un coup, et Byakuran s'était mis à bouder, mais les avait tout de même suivit jusqu'au cours de Mad-eyes. Quand ils se glissèrent à une table près des jumeaux Weasley, l'ancien Auror daigna tout juste leur adresser un regard. Oh, bien sûr ces étrangers étaient intéressants mais il préférait les étudier plus tard. À l'abri des regards.

« Bien, reprenons où nous étions la semaine dernière. Pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre, j'enseigne aux élèves à résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Pour l'instant, seul quelques élèves ont réussi à résisté à la malédiction et ils ne sont pas dans cette classe. Serez-vous les prochains ? » questionna Maugrey en fixant les quatre mafieux.

Immédiatement, Hibari et Mukuro encadrèrent Tsunayoshi alors que le sourire de Byakuran se faisait carnassier.

_ Mah mah ~ Je n'apprécie pas trop vôtre façon de parler, monsieur. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez Dieu. Vous ne pouvez pas tout faire. Se moqua l'adolescent au cheveux blancs.

_ Hn... trop faible.

Les élèves frissonnèrent face à l'aura noire qui semblait émaner du brun.

Le professeur fixa les deux garçons qui avaient parlé, d'un mauvais œil mais se reprit rapidement.

_ Lequel de vous quatre veut passer en premier ?

Les trois Vongola et le Millefiore s'échangèrent un regard curieux.

_ Kufufu ~ Dans ce cas je veux bien me désister, tant que Tsunayoshi-kun reste à côté.

Tsuna soupira ses gardiens ne savaient-ils rien faire sans lui ou quoi ? … Bon, il en doutait mais peu importe. Mukuro s'approcha du bureau du professeur, traînant un châtain réticent derrière lui.

_ Ananas... Ne t'avise pas de profiter de la situation.

Pour toute réponse, Mukuro ricana avant de planter ses yeux vairons dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

_ C'est quand vous voulez.

Et il se retourna vers Tsuna pour lui tenir la conversation, comme si de rien n'était tandis que Maugrey lançait le sortilège.

**_Jette un sortilège au garçon en face de toi._**

Mukuro fronça les sourcils. Qu'il était bête ce vieil homme ! Imaginer une seconde qu'il puisse lever la main sur Tsuna ! Si encore ça avait été l'alouette ou l'albinos, mais là, Tsunayoshi quoi ! Et puis en plus un sortilège, comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire, de se procurer une baguette.

_**Jette un sortilège au garçon en face de toi,**_ répéta la voix.

Mukuro Kufufufa et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du châtain. Châtain qui émit un faible cri féminin avant de bondir sur le côté.

_ Je te préviens que si tu lui obéis je -

_ Kufufu ~ crois-tu réellement que j'ai aussi peu de contrôle sur mon corps et mon esprit, Tsunayoshi-kun ?

Cela sembla détendre le plus jeune qui se calma instantanément tandis que Mukuro se tournait vers Maugrey.

_ C'était petit. Fit le gardien de la Brume. Imaginer que je lèverai la main sur lui. Expliqua-t-il. Vous devriez essayer autre chose.

Mad-eyes fronça les sourcils alors qu'un murmure frappait la classe.

_**Imite un poulet, gamin**_.

Cela ne fonctionna évidemment pas, Mukuro plus occupé à lorgner sur Tsuna qu'à faire attention à ce que disait le professeur dans sa tête.

« Eh bien eh bien, je suis déçu. Je pensais que ce serait quelque chose de plus puissant. » remarqua l'ananas.

Tsuna vit le professeur se crisper et l'imita inconsciemment. Ce professeur ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance, et il ne se fiait pas à son physique, non. C'était autre chose. Ça venait de son instinct et il avait appris au fil du temps à toujours – ou presque, écouter son Hyper-Intuition.

_ Tch... si même l'ananas herbivore y arrive, ce sortilège doit vraiment être faible. Grogna Hibari.

Les élèves eurent un mouvement de recul en remarquant que le brun semblait d'une humeur pire qu'en arrivant.

_ Eh bien, si tu trouves que c'est si simple que ça, je vais mettre plus de puissance dans le sortilège qu'en dis-tu ? L'interrogea Maugrey.

_ Hn... peu importe.

' Il est fou ! '

_ IMPERO !

L'attitude du préfet ne changea pas d'un poil. Son regard était planté dans celui du professeur et son humeur restait inchangée. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant au moins une minute avant que le professeur n'émette un son frustré. Il changea probablement son ordre puisque Tsuna vit le brun se raidir (_ un tooout petit peu mais à force de le côtoyer, Tsuna pouvait voir les changements_ ) et l'aura noire augmenta en intensité alors que le regard acier de préfet devenait glacial.

_ Il n'en est pas question. Énonça-t-il avant de se tourner vers Tsuna.

Il se pencha et murmura quelques mots qui firent rougir violemment le châtain. Châtain qui se tourna vers le professeur, le teint pâle, mais les yeux colorés de orange qui firent soupirer les filles.

_ Professeur, j'apprécierai que vous cessiez de m'utiliser lorsque vous souhaiter amadouer mes amis.

Le châtain recula un peu pour laisser passer Byakuran qui paraissait apparemment excité à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre.

_ Mah j'imagine que c'est à mon tour ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement sans faire attention aux autres qui chuchotaient encore sur ce qu'avait dit Tsuna quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le blandinet se planta devant le professeur et attendit patiemment mais avec une pointe d'excitation tel un enfant le matin de Noël.

_ IMPERO !

Dans un premier temps rien ne se passa et le professeur dut répéter mentalement son ordre tandis que Tsuna reculait pour aller à la rencontre des jumeaux qui faisaient des paris.

_ À ton avis Tsuna, il va obéir ?

_ Aucune chance. Fit Tsuna.

_ Pourquoi es-tu aussi sûr ?

_ Parce que Byakuran est plus fort – ou du moins était plus fort, que Hibari-san et Mukuro alors si eux arrivent à passer outre sans aucun effort, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ait Byakuran quand bien même il passerait à un niveau supérieur. … Je crois.

**Chante. **

_ Mah mah ~ je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Mais cette sensation est amusante. Tsunayoshi, aurais-tu encore des marshmallow ?

Tsuna leva les yeux au ciel et passa sa main dans une poche intérieure de sa veste avant d'en sortir un paquet qu'il balança à l'albinos.

_ Si tu veux manger c'est dehors, Byakuran.

L'adolescent fit la moue et décida de ne pas ouvrir tout de suite son paquet.

_ Je vais t'attendre, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna soupira et secoua la tête de dépit sous les sourires amusé des jumeaux.

_ IMPERO !

Le sortilège le prit au dépourvu mais Tsuna ne se démonta pas. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle sensation de bien-être. C'était comme s'il planait totalement. Il sentait qu'il pouvait se lâcher et laisser la voix lui ordonner de – QUOI !? Pourquoi diable devrait-il faire ça ? Il ne lui avait rien fait, au contraire, il était toujours sympa – lui et son frère_, avec lui. Bon, tout comme le reste de Poudlard, les jumeaux ne semblaient pas croire en Tsuna enfin... ils semblaient penser qu'il ne tiendrait pas 5 minutes lors de la première tâche. Ça ne l'étonnerait guerre s'ils pariaient sur la durée.

_**Ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter une nouvelle fois. **_

Tsuna se tourna vers Fred avec un air d'incompréhension et fit un pas vers lui.

_**Frappe Fred Weasley**_.

Tsuna s'immobilisa et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? Demanda timidement le châtain. Fred ne m'a rien fait de mal.

Puis il se retourna vers ses amis et grogna :

« J'aurai pu comprendre si vous m'aviez demandé de frapper Byakuran ou Mukuro mais Fred... »

Tsuna adressa un doux sourire au rouquin qui rosit légèrement puis se retourna vers le professeur qui semblait être en proie à un bug.

C'est l'apparition d'un nouveau venu qui 'réveilla' le professeur de DCFM.

« Excusez-moi professeur Maugrey mais je viens chercher mes étudiants. »

L'enseignant leva les yeux vers l'accompagnateur des Vongola. Bon, ce n'était pas un secret pour le personnel, tous savaient qui étaient réellement ces enfants mais l'idée de les faire passer pour une école auprès des élèves étaient amusante. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas attendre de voir leurs réactions quand ils l'apprendraient !

Reborn n'attendit pas la réponse et fit signe à ses élèves de partir devant. Tsuna salua vite fait ses camarades de Gryffondor et Serdaigle avant de passer la porte et Reborn allait en faire de même lorsqu'il sentit un pression dans son esprit. Aussitôt, sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le professeur de DCFM se retrouva avec le canon d'une arme posé bien sagement sur son front.

_ Refaites ça une seule fois, et vous ne serez plus de ce monde pour en voir les conséquences.

La voix était froide, cassante. Mortelle.

_ Vous, les adultes, êtes parfaitement au courant de toute l'histoire. Vous êtes ceux à qui je ne pardonnerai pas ce genre de choses. Ces gosses peuvent bien dire des bêtises, mais vous, les enseignants, feriez mieux d'éviter cela.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les jumeaux Weasley commencèrent à mettre en ordre les pièces du puzzle. Grâce à ce que venait de dire ce Reborn et grâce à ce qu'il avait déjà dit quelques temps plus tôt dans la Grande Salle ''_Quand vous saurez qui sont les Vongola, vous comprendrez pourquoi ils peuvent participer sans avoir dix-sept ans._''

Le tueur à gage rangea son arme dans un mouvement fluide et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, rabaissant son fedora.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maugrey congédia les étudiants et partit d'un pas sourd et enragé, loin, très loin des étudiants et de ce maudit Reborn.

.

_Ces types allaient poser problèmes. _

.

.

Le lendemain fut une journée difficile pour les champions. En effet, le matin lorsqu'ils se rendirent pour déjeuner, ils eurent tous la mauvaise surprise de voir que l'article de Rita Skeeter était déjà paru. Ainsi l'on eu droit à quelques lignes sur Fleur que Skeeter s'empressa de tourner en ridicule à la grande peine de cette dernière, se moquant de l'accent de la jeune française, rendant la compréhension compliquée, surtout pour les autres étrangers. La journaliste évita cependant de tourner Krum au ridicule puisque celui-ci était assez connu et qu'elle était fan de lui. Au contraire, elle parla plus de sa carrière sportive que de son rôle dans le Tournois. Harry fut le plus touché par l'idiotie de Skeeter, mais heureusement, si les trois quart de l'école le voyait comme il était décrit dans l'article, les autres champions eux, connaissaient la façon de faire de Rita Skeeter et ne se moquèrent pas du plus jeune champion. Cédric eut droit à sa part dans le journal même si elle fut masquée par l'article sur Harry. La journaliste s'empressa d'inventer une vie à l'adolescent, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à ses camarades qui connaissaient Diggory. Le second plus touché fut également Tsuna. Pourtant celui-ci n'avait pas accordé d'interview à la femme et celle-ci n'avait pas obtenu les bonnes informations du ministère qui souhaitait garder encore un peu le secret.

'' _Cette année pour le Tournois des Trois sorcier, une nouvelle école fait son apparition : l'Académie Vongola. Personne n'a entendu parlé de cette école qui pourtant paraît très connue. En effet, lorsque l'on prononce le nom ''Vongola'', tous se retournent mais personne ne semble savoir de quoi il en retourne. Le champion de cette école Tsunayoshi Sawada semble d'ailleurs vouloir garder le mystère puisqu'il n'a pas souhaité répondre aux questions. À prime abord, les élèves de cette école sont totalement normaux si l'on se fit au physique du jeune champion, mais selon d'autres, certains étudiants Vongola seraient particulièrement violents, information à vérifier cependant. Pour en revenir à , il ne semble pas être la définition même du danger mais sa beauté pourrait bien le faire gagner. '' _

Tsuna fixa le journal pendant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Attendez ! Sa beauté pourrait bien le faire gagner !? Comment ça ? On ne lui avait jamais dit ça ! Si c'était vraiment le cas alors il n'aurait pas eu à se battre contre Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Deamon et tous ces mafieux qui s'en étaient pris à sa précieuse Famille. L'article dédié aux Vongola s'attardait sur quelques lignes encore mais rien de bien prenant, juste des hypothèses sur leur école. Hypothèses non-vérifiées bien entendu.

Dans un geste rageur, Gokudera s'empara du journal délaissé pour le mettre en miette. Il n'en resterait plus rien une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui. Tout comme avec cette femme.

« Comment a-t-elle osé humilié ainsi le Juudaime !? » s'exclama Gokudera lorsque Tsuna s'endormit, la tête posée sur ses bras, à la table des Lions.

Les jumeaux le rejoignirent pendant sa tirade.

_ Parler ainsi sur le Dixième. Elle va le payer cher. On ne s'adresse pas ainsi au Dixième du Nom. C'est une question de respect. Elle n'en a aucun cette... femme.

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec tant de dégoût que les frères Weasley eurent un mouvement de recul.

_ Yo.

Fred et George se tournèrent vers la voix en même temps que Gokudera levait les yeux vers eux – et la voix.

_ Baseball Freak.

_ Pourquoi l'appelles-tu ''fou du baseball'' ? Demanda George, une fois que Yamamoto fut assis devant une tasse de café.

_ Parce que c'est un fou. Du baseball. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

' Heureusement qu'Harry et Hermione nous ont fait quelques cours sur les sports moldus. ' pensèrent les jumeaux.

Puis ils posèrent les yeux sur l'enfant qui dormait à côté d'eux.

_ Et lui, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

_ Formation. Répondit Gokudera, comme si ça expliquait tout.

Voyant les regards interrogateurs se diriger vers lui, Yamamoto sourit largement.

_ Ça s'est fini tard dans la nuit. Avoua le brun.

_ Et il est prêt ? Demanda Fred. J'veux dire, la première tâche est demain. Rappela-t-il.

_ Tsuna est prêt depuis longtemps.

_ Kufufu ~ Il a affronté bien pire. »

La voix du nouveau venu se fit plus doucereuse.

_ Enfin, j'espère qu'il saura y faire face.

.

.

.

Harry tournait dans la tente comme un lion en cage, incapable de rester à sa place. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait Fleur et Viktor étaient déjà au courant et n'avaient pas jugé utile de les prévenir. Harry essaya de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui l'attendait lors de la première tâche, à ces créatures immense et ailées, à ces viles m... - bref. La peau pâle, les membres tremblants, Harry ressemblait à un cadavre. Et Tsuna n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Le garçon était beaucoup trop pâle pour que ça paraisse normal et il n'aurait pas été étonné que l'adolescent s'effondre. Cédric semblait un peu mieux, mais rien qu'un peu. Son teint était verdâtre et ses prunelles semblaient ternes. Quant à Fleur, elle tremblait et n'avait plus son habituel air condescendant. Viktor était le plus... normal. Son visage n'abordait aucune expression chaleureuse, la seule chose qui changeait est qu'il semblait plus en colère que d'habitude.

Cédric posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, et l'autre, sur la main de Tsuna.

« Aller les gars. Tout va bien se passer. »

Harry essaya de sourire, tout comme Tsuna, mais le résultat fut une grimace effrayée. Tsuna fit la moue face à son échec, et la mignonne grimace mutine donna un accès de rire à Harry. Rire qui fut contagieux puisqu'il propagea rapidement dans la tente, et c'est, écroulés, que les retrouvèrent les membres de la communauté sportive lorsqu'ils vinrent pour leur faire tirer au sort.

« Honneur aux dames. »

Fleur, la main tremblante, tira un modèle réduit de son dragon. Elle avait le numéro 2. Cédric eut le numéro 1 et Viktor, le numéro 3. Harry s'en tira avec le numéro 4 et le Magyar à pointes, un dragon particulièrement dangereux, puis ce fut au tour de Tsuna.

Il plongea une main tremblante d'angoisse dans le petit sac violet et en sortit le modèle réduit d'un dragon rouge orangé au regard vicieux (avec crocs, griffes et piques!). Bizarrement, ce regard lui rappela celui de Byakuran et l'énerva prodigieusement. Il avait le numéro 5.

Parfait ! Il allait stresser pendant que tous les autres allaient passer ! En plus... comme il serait le dernier à passer, les autres champions le regarderaient combattre. Tout simplement génial ! …

Krum dut remarquer son trouble puisqu'il se décida à faire preuve de gentillesse, ce qui surprit tous les champions.

« Tu n'as pas à stresser comme ça. Je t'ai vu l'autre jour. Si tu fais ça contre le Dragon, il n'a aucune chance. »

Tsuna resta quelques secondes ainsi, le regard vide, avant qu'un magnifique sourire qui aveugla les humains présents, n'étire ses lèvres dans un sourire mutin.

_ Oui tu as raison. Je vais faire comme ça. Après tout... si je ne le fais pas, Reborn me tuera.

Lorsque le coup de sifflet retentit, Tsuna se tourna vers Cédric pour le voir lui adresser un sourire tremblant et Tsuna leva les pouces.

_ Tu vas assurer !

Cédric acquiesça et se tourna pour disparaître dans l'arène.

.

De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient entendre les cris de la foule, les rugissements du dragon, et les commentaires pour le moins... prévenants, du commentateur.

« Qui est le prochain ? » demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante lorsque Fleur s'élança à son tour.

Viktor leva la main et Harry soupira de dépit.

« Au moins tu n'es pas le dernier. Tenta de positiver Tsuna.

_ Et c'est quoi le point positif dans tout ça ?

_ Tu stresseras moins longtemps. Et toi, tu n'auras pas tous les champions qui regarderont ton combat.

_ Ah oui ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux vers lui. Était-il idiot ?

_ Harry.

Le brun baissa les yeux vers le garçon.

_ Je passe après toi.

Un éclat de réalisation passa dans les yeux du Survivant.

_ Oh ! Je vois.

Tsuna secoua la tête.

_ Penser à autre chose. Commença-t-il en chuchotant.

_ Hein ?

_ Penser à autre chose. Répéta-t-il distraitement.

Puis commença un litanie de mots répétés encore et encore.

_ Penser à autre chose. Oh ! Tu sais pas !? S'exclama soudainement Tsuna, se coupant dans sa méditation.

Krum et Harry levèrent les yeux vers lui.

_ Mukuro et Hibari se sont encore battus. Révéla-t-il, boudeur.

Les deux sorciers esquissèrent un sourire. Ils avaient été mis au courant – comme toute l'école d'ailleurs_, du caractère violent d'une bonne partie des élèves Vongola.

_ Cette fois-ci avec Squalo-san et Belphegor.

Harry se demanda ce que ça faisait d'étudier à l'académie Vongola. Ça devait être drôle. Et loin de tout danger ( si on oubliait le fait qu'on risquait de perdre un bras dans les couloirs ).

_ C'était pas beau à voir. Dumbledore a du lancer un sortilège pour reconstruire le mur de l'aile ouest du château.

Pris dans la discussion, les deux sorciers ne virent pas le temps passer, totalement détendus par la conversation et sursautèrent lorsqu'un coup de sifflet retentit. Krum se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente, lançant par dessus son épaule un bref '' Tu m'raconteras la suite après. '' et Tsuna se garda bien de rajouter un '' Si je survis à ça. '' ce qu'Harry sembla penser également, se demandant s'il serait encore là pour écouter la suite.

Le temps passa plus lentement à partir de là, la tension revenant au galop et Harry commença à parler de sa vie chez les Dursley tandis que Tsuna parlait de son ancienne vie à Namimori, et comme il était auparavant considéré comme le _Dame_ de l'école, comment il avait commencé à changer avec l'arrivée de Reborn et des amis qu'il s'était fait. Il garda les choses concernant la Mafia pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, Harry le comprit bien et ne demanda rien de plus. Puis Harry fut appelé, et il se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la sortie. Juste avant de disparaître, Tsuna l'enlaça et lui souhaita bonne chance. Bien que surpris par l'élan d'affection du garçon à peine plus vieux que lui, Harry se reprit vite et passa un bras autour de la taille du châtain avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Enfin, Tsuna se retrouva seul, et ça lui fit peur. Il pouvait entendre vaguement les voix de Cédric, Fleur et Krum un peu plus loin et en conclut donc qu'ils étaient pas loin de la tente et regardaient le match d'Harry.

Un bruit soudain lui fit tourner la tête pour voir ses gardiens au grand complet ainsi que Reborn, Fon et Uni. Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Les gars. »

Ses gardiens affichèrent chacun un sourire qui leur était propre, commençant par le grand sourire plein d'affection et de fierté de Gokudera, celui, bienheureux de Yamamoto, le sourire naïf et innocent de Lambo, celui extrême de Ryohei, le sourire timide de Chrome, celui, espiègle de Mukuro et le léger – très léger_, sourire amusé de Hibari. Il y avait aussi le sourire zen made in China de Fon, le maître en arts martiaux et le doux visage de Uni. Puis celui, plus discret, de Reborn, qui cacha son expression avec son fedora.

Tsuna croula sous les embrassades de sa famille et les gestes d'affection.

_ Les autres te souhaitent bonne chance aussi, ils sont dans les gradins.

Une main s'égara sur les fesses de Tsuna mais il n'en prit pour une fois pas garde et bientôt, ses amis s'éloignèrent, lui promettant d'être aux premières loges. Ne resta plus que Reborn. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement de sa charge et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de poser quelques longs doigts fins sur le menton du garçon pour le relever vers lui. Ses prunelles profondément noires plongèrent dans les grands yeux innocents du plus jeune.

« Tu as peur ? »

.

Drago posa un regard ennuyé sur le terrain de Quiditch. Potter avait disparu de la circulation quelques secondes plus tôt, poursuivit par un dragon monstrueusement agressif et plus un bruit ne s'élevait des gradins, chacun trop préoccupé par le sort de leur camarade. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas – et ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, la santé de Potter l'inquiétait un peu. Ça serait regrettable de le voir mourir maintenant, après tout, après qui chercherait-il la merde si St Potter disparaissait, tué par un dragon vert ? Vert. On faisait bien les choses à ce qu'il voyait. Et après Weasmoche et Granger-Sang-de-Bourbe allaient intervenir et les accuser d'avoir amener un Dragon-Serpentardien ici ! .. Bon, il allait peut-être un peu loin mais... non, en fait, ces deux-là en seraient parfaitement capable les connaissant.

L'autre chose qui l'inquiétait était la survie du châtain de l'école Vongola. Après tout, il semblait être le plus faible des champions. Et le plus faible des élèves de son école. Comment avaient-ils pu le laisser mettre son nom dans cette maudite Coupe !? Oh, pas qu'il s'en inquiète, hein... rien qu'un peu. Mais bon dieu ! Quelle personne saine d'esprit irait accepter de laisser un étudiant aussi chétif participer à ce genre d'événement !? Ça relevait de la folie. Oui c'est ça ! De la Folie !

« OUUII ! HARRY POTTER S'EST EMPARÉ DE L'ŒUF D'OR ! »

Cette simple phrase sembla le faire sortir de ses pensées et il posa les yeux sur la figure recouverte de poussière qui atterrissait au centre de l'arène, son balais dans une main, l'œuf d'Or dans l'autre.

À cet instant, alors que Harry cherchait du regard ses amis dans la foule, ses yeux verts émeraudes tombèrent sur les orbes profondes et étonnement expressives du prince des Serpentards.

.

Luna cria au même moment que le reste des étudiants lorsque Harry atterrit, l'œuf dans la main, mais son attention restait centrée sur le prochain participant qu'elle connaissait un peu pour avoir parlé avec lui des sombrals. Elle s'était demandée qui il avait bien pu voir mourir mais ne lui avait pas demandé par respect, et ça, l'autre lui en avait paru très reconnaissant. Lorsque Harry quitta le terrain, il y eut un instant de silence, le laissant rejoindre qui lui pansa rapidement ses blessures pendant qu'on annonçait ses scores. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se réconcilia avec Ron. Le Trio d'Or et les champions prirent ensuite place à côté des étudiants Vongola et attendirent la suite des choses.

.

« Et maintenant, le dernier concurrent mais pas des moindres : l'Héritier des Vongola. Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

_~ Vongola &amp; la Coupe de Feu ~ _


	3. Chapter 3 - Petit mais puissant

_Bonjour à toutes ! Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux lectrices ( &amp; aux lecteurs ( s'il y en a ) ). Pour vous remercier, voici donc le chapitre 03. _

_._

_**Réponses aux reviews :** _

_._

_**Lucky Black Moon :** Oh merci ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas lu le Tome 4 ( je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir lu entièrement celui-ci, bizarrement, il ne fait pas parti de mes préférés ). Effectivement, je n'avais pas remarqué mon erreur. J'ai tenté de la corrigé dans le chapitre 2 mais je crois l'avoir laissé à plusieurs reprises. Et... quoi... j'ai fait **cette **erreur ? J'ai quand même pas pu mettre Colonello en autre chose que blond !? Si ? Oh... _

_Oui – oui, je sais que Blaise est italien, je compte d'ailleurs m'en servir pour la suite :) _

_._

_**Noriko Tora :** _

_Euh... désolé ? Mais quelqu'un m'a proposé de la traduire en anglais. Il faut que je lui demande si elle veut toujours. _

_._

_**manga281 :** _

_Pour Cédric c'est normal. Dans les rares fictions que j'ai réussi à suivre en anglais ( et où j'ai fini par laissé tomber parce que je ne comprenais que la moitié des choses ) Tsuna était toujours ami avec Harry et les autres Champions étaient laissés en arrière plan, fidèle au livre, moi j'ai souhaité en faire autrement pour me détacher quand même un peu ( beaucoup ? ) du roman. Sache que j'ai hésité à choisir les deux mais je me suis dit que ça ferait beaucoup de coïncidence avec Harry et Cédric déjà. Oh, t'inquiète, y aura sûrement des dégâts. Dans les chapitres prochains ils feront sûrement des bêtises par ci par là. Oui, certains n'ont pas apprécié que Harry et le reste du Trio soient dénigrés et je les comprends parfaitement, c'est pour ça que j'essaie de ne pas dépasser certaines limites, mais faut avouer que j'ai beau adorer Harry, des fois il me tape sur le système. Heureuse que ça te plaise. Pour le chapitre 4 en revanche il va falloir patienter un peu, je ne l'ai pas vraiment commencer même si j'ai pas mal d'idées et j'ai des épreuves de bac blancs durant le mois. _

_._

_**Aliwa :** _

_Wao wao wao ! Je suis heureuse de voir à quel point ça te plaît. Ça me donne envie d'écrire :) En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que je vais continuer à respecter les caractères... du moins à peu près. _

_._

_**Tahuri :** _

_Salut, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fiction te plaît. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite en tout cas. Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 3, je sais que je vous ai fait patienter, mais je n'arrivais pas à boucler le chapitre. Pour les personnages OOC je sais je m'en suis doutée mais j'ai pas vraiment pu faire autrement, je me suis juste laissée portée. Et pour Harry bah... je suis très influençable et.. que dire, je me suis laissée influencée par certains auteurs qui gravitent autour ?:D Bah.. j'essaie de ne pas dépasser les limites parce que même si parfois il m'agace, je l'aime bien moi, Harry. _

_._

_**Guest :** _

_Yaaaaaaaahhhh ! Voilà la suuuuiiiiiteeee ! T'inquiète, leurs réactions, c'est tout de suite ! _

_._

_**PetitCrapaudBaveux :** _

_Ah ? Vraiment ? Bah, tu me mets de bonne humeur ! J'ai envie de danser tout à coup =p _

_Voici la suite et merci à toi._

_._

_**Noxerea :**_

_'Soir ! _

_Et bien et bien, je suis affreusement gênée et désolée de t'avoir choqué * **fais les yeux de chaton abandonné** * tu me pardonne ? Wao, ton enthousiasme est contagieux, je le sens d'ici ! Un grand merci à toi. _

_._

_**CassGoto :** _

_Tu sais, c'est déjà bien pour quelqu'un qui a commencé le français il y a deux ans. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes. Tu es originaire de .. ? Simple curiosité tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. _

.

.

Partie 3 :

.

_« Cet endroit. Je sais pas pourquoi... mais je sens que je m'y plairais. »_ C.D

.

_« Et maintenant, le dernier concurrent mais pas des moindres : l'Héritier des Vongola. Tsunayoshi Sawada. » _

L'annonce sonnait différemment des autres et certains crurent assister à quelque chose d'important mais préférèrent reporter leurs questions à plus tard. Les champions échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi avaient-ils l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de vraiment important ? Et à en croire le regard perdu ou choqué de certains, eux devaient connaître ce qu'il en était. Cette phrase. . . c'était la présentation officielle de l'Héritier Vongola au Monde de la Magie. Un brouhaha incompréhensible s'éleva dans les gradins sous les sourires en coin des invités hauts-placés. Puis, au milieu de tous, apparut une petite figure pâle. Tsuna.

.

Le garçon déglutit difficilement lorsque le coup de siffle retentit et il prit ses moufles en laine qu'il avait laissé sur la table pour les mettre dans les poches de son pantalon avant de quitter la tente. La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant dans l'arène, c'est qu'elle était vraiment immense. Tout comme le dragon qui siégeait en son centre.

.

Harry ravala sa salive en passant son regard entre Tsuna et le dragon. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient encore plus vicieux que celui du Magyar. Tsuna dut s'en rendre compte, puisque de là où il était, il crut le voir déglutir, plus pâle que jamais.

.

Tsuna réfléchissait à vive allure. Attaquer ou préférer une tactique plus pacifiste dans un premier temps. Le dragon choisit pour lui puisque dans un rugissement sonore il attaqua le premier, obligeant Tsuna à bondir sur le côté pour esquiver les flammes. Un coup de queue le fit bifurquer en plein saut et il atterrit derrière un rocher.

_ M- merde. J'suis mal.

Ses jambes tremblaient comme pas possible. De peur ou d'excitation, ça il ne savait pas trop, et à vrai dire, n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Adossé contre la roche, il reprenait difficilement son souffle, posant sa main sur sa joue pour retirer la suie qui commençait déjà à le recouvrir mais réussissant plus à l'étaler qu'autre chose. Il se risqua un coup d'œil par dessus le rocher pour se baisser à toute allure, évitant un jet de flammes haute température.

« Merde, c'est chaud. » grogna-t-il et il jura entendre le rire grave de son tuteur.

Tsuna fit un bond en arrière de sa cachette lorsque la bête donna un coup de patte qui fendit la pierre. Alors qu'il volait en arrière suite à un coup de queue, Tsuna essayait dans un même temps de récupérer ses gants et de les enfiler, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée.

Bon alors, voyons-voir. Le dragon était de type feu - heureusement, il n'aurait pas pu supporter un deuxième type glace, mais l'avantage avec les types glaces, c'est qu'il avait l'expérience que là... c'était un peu mettre les pieds dans le plat quoi. Bon... c'était la même chose pour ses camarades, non ? …. Non ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur parce que penser qu'ils avaient déjà dû affronter ça.. !

D'un seul coup, sans trop savoir comment, le châtain se retrouva face au dragon, sans rien pour le protéger, et ses jambes tremblèrent avec plus de force.

« _Shimata..._ »

Tsuna resta là, sans bouger, alors que Harry et d'autres lui criaient de fuir. À un moment cependant, alors que le dragon et lui-même se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir qui allait porter le prochain coup, la voix grave, basse et rauque de Reborn, couvrit le bruit et fit cesser les cris.

« Dame-Tsuna ! Tu préfères affronter ce dragon ou la colère de Xanxus si jamais tu perds contre cette créature alors que tu l'as vaincu ? »

… Et il pensait sérieusement que ça allait fonctionner ? Ce type était fou ! D'ailleurs... comment ça ? Ce gosse avait vaincu l'autre fou dangereux !? …... euh peu importe, l'adulte était malade s'il pensait que …

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Tsuna pour voir que celui-ci était blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine ( _qui est très blanc, d'ailleurs l'aspirine diluée c'est dégueulasse ( même ma sœur a grimacé ) mais peu importe_ ). Mais il remarqua autre chose aussi, le châtain était en train de se dépatouiller pour mettre des... moufles... le peu de chance que Tsuna avait de vaincre ce monstre venait d'être réduit à néant lorsque le brun le vit les enfiler difficilement. C'était pas le moment d'avoir froid !

_ Il va mourir. Déclarèrent Ron et Seamus.

Cédric leur lança un regard d'avertissement et Viktor ricana. Oh mon dieu il en était capable ! Cela sonna comme la plus magnifique mélodie aux yeux de son fan n°1.

_ Il est plus fort que ça. Grogna Krum.

Les champions ( et les Gryffondors présents à côté ) se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Que veux-tu dire ? L'interrogea timidement Hermione.

_ Le Juudaime est bien plus fort que vous ne le pensez. Intervint Gokudera, des étoiles dans les yeux. Taisez-vous et admirez plutôt.

.

Dans l'arène, Tsuna avait enfin réussi à mettre ses gants et fixait Reborn d'un œil étrange jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soupire et ne reprenne la parole, au plus grand amusement du directeur de Poudlard et de certains adultes qui connaissaient la véritable force du châtain et n'étaient pas inquiets pour lui.

_ Tsuna ! Si tu ne te dépêche pas d'en finir je triple ton entraînement, sachant qu'il est déjà doublé, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place si ça devait arriver.

La réaction fut immédiate, et Tsuna sembla oublier la présence d'un immense et très dangereux dragon en face de lui, ce qui l'obligea à faire un bond sur le côté pour esquiver un nouveau coup de queue.

_ HUH ?! Tu peux pas faire ça REBORN !? C'est cruel !

_ **Je** suis cruel, Dame-Tsuna. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Je m'en fiche qu'il fasse peur, termine-en rapidement.

Le châtain déglutit, puis son regard passa de Reborn au Dragon, se demandant probablement lequel était le plus dangereux.

_ Cherche pas, tu connais la réponse.

L'instant d'après, le dragon crachait une grande gerbe de flammes colorées sur le châtain qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

.

Harry cria, au même titre que ses amis lorsque le dragon rugit et cracha ses flammes au visage du garçon. Malfoy et sa bande en firent probablement de même, eux qui avaient déjà eu le plaisir de parler avec l'adolescent. Cédric retint son souffle. Avec ces flammes-là, il devait être -

Cependant, lorsque la fumée noire se dissipa, ils ne trouvèrent pas le cadavre carbonisé de l'étudiant. Non, pas du tout.

.

Tsuna retint son souffle en voyant la créature diriger ses flammes vers lui et activa ses flammes et ses X-Gloves juste avant l'impact, se protégeant avec ses propres flammes. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le dragon était juste devant lui et la fumée noire emplissait tout l'espace. La seule chose qui le séparait du dragon – enfin pas vraiment mais qu'importe, c'était son bras doit en travers de son visage qui reposait entre lui et le dragon et était posé [le dos de la main reposant] contre le nez rugueux de la créature ailée ( et la paume de sa main contre son visage à lui ). Tsuna entendit plusieurs halètements lorsque la fumée se dissipa. Probablement principalement parce qu'il était en feu, ou plutôt, ses gants étaient en feu et il disposait d'une flamme frontale, et peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait stoppé le dragon avec son bras, quoiqu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment stoppé. Son attention à lui était rivée sur les yeux globuleux et vicieux du dragon face à lui. Dieu ! De près il était encore plus grand ! Tsuna pouvait jurer sur tous les dieux que la tête de la créature faisait cinq fois la sienne. Il serait bien resté à tergiverser sur la taille du dragon un peu plus longtemps mais l'idée de voir Reborn dégainer une arme sur lui pour le faire aller plus vite l'en empêcha, tout autant que la fumée noire qui sortait des narines du fauve... du dragon. Uh oh.. mauvais signe. Tsuna bondit en arrière juste à temps pour éviter une vague de flammes presque de la même couleur que les siennes. _Presque_. Les flammes étaient moins pures. Tsuna se prépara à exécuter une de ses techniques lorsque la voix cruellement agaçante de Byakuran retentit dans les airs.

« Mah ~ Tsunayoshi-chan. Si tu te dépêche d'en finir, je te révélerai pourquoi j'ai assommé Lambo-kun hier. »

Après on entendit également un '' TEME ! C'était toi qui m'avais frappé !? '' et le rire doucereux de l'albinos. Pourtant, après ça, il y eut un étrange silence et même le dragon ne faisait plus un bruit, appréciant la sensation électrisante d'un combat en préparation.

Byakuran baissa les yeux vers le châtain qui avait la tête basse et les yeux fermés toujours dans la même position défensive face au dragon. Les étudiants paraissaient partagés entre la vision du combat et celle de l'albinos.

_ Idiot, tu viens de te vendre. Lança Gokudera, amusé par la tournure des événements.

_ Mah mah ~ Je crois qu'il n'était pas au courant que c'était toi qui avait fait ça à Lambo. Ajouta Yamamoto, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres.

_ Tu vas souffrir mec. Rajouta Lal (_OuiJ'AvaisOubliéLal!_)

Le sourire du boss des Millefiore faiblit un peu mais réapparut aussi sec lorsqu'il sentit l'immense aura qui émanait du corps du châtain qui leva lentement les yeux.

_ C'est toi qui a blessé Lambo, Byakuran ?

La voix rauque gela les étudiants et certains adultes alors que le dragon ronronnait presque de plaisir. Les lèvres d'Albus s'étirèrent en un fin sourire malicieux. Cette année serait intéressante à bien des niveaux. À ses côtés, Severus Rogue (Snape) et Lucius Malfoy partagèrent un sourire en coin identique. Ce gosse était plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait – dommage qu'ils aient des exigences à satisfaire.

_ La dernière fois ne t'a donc pas suffi ? Demanda le châtain, d'une voix grave et faussement curieuse.

Harry et ses amis virent l'albinos se raidir l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se détendre immédiatement après.

_ Mah ~ Ce gosse est insupportable, il fallait quelqu'un pour le faire taire. On a tiré à la courte-paille et c'est tombé sur moi.

_ Qui ?

_ Pardon ?

Euh... c'était eux ou... ces deux-là discutaient l'air de rien comme s'ils n'étaient pas en plein milieu d'un combat ? D'ailleurs, chose étrange, le dragon ne profitait pas de la distraction du châtain... probablement parce que celui-ci n'avait pas quitté la créature des yeux.

_ Qui a tiré au sort avec toi ?

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de Byakuran et la Famiglia de Tsuna pâlit.

_ Tu veux vraiment tous les noms ?

Tsuna bondit en arrière, hors d'atteinte pour les flammes que le dragon venait de charger sur lui par pur amusement.

_ Parce que y en a un paquet. Continua le blandin.

_ Byakuran. Susurra dangereusement le Champion des Vongola alors qu'il levait des yeux oranges, froids et calculateur vers lui.

Byakuran, content de lui fit mine de réfléchir en commençant à compter sur ses doigts.

_ Reborn.

Reborn jura à côté d'eux.

_ Hibari-kun.

Hibari darda un regard meurtrier sur le bouffeur de marshmallow.

Tsuna se jeta en avant et décolla grâce à ses flammes sous les acclamations qui se calmèrent rapidement, suivant des yeux la prestation du Champion, et avec les oreilles, les noms qui sortaient de la bouche de l'étrange albinos.

_ Muku-kun, Haya-kun.

Les deux susnommés s'enflammèrent en entendant leurs surnoms.

_ Comment tu m'as appelé Marshmallow ?!

Tsuna soupira et se faufila derrière le dragon qui se retourna d'un bond, s'arrachant de l'emprise des chaînes en acier.

_ Verde m'a demandé de l'assommer mais c'était pour une autre raison, lui c'était pour pouvoir étudier sa résistance à la Foudre.

Quelques élèves frissonnèrent et Lambo se cacha près de Chrome, ignorant totalement Mukuro et son sourire carnassier.

_ Il y avait toute la Varia sauf Lussuria et Fran-chan.

Les membres de la Varia pâlirent franchement. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne fallait absolument PAS faire pour énerver Tsunayoshi, c'était toucher à sa famille. Et Lambo faisait parti de sa Famille.

Tsuna s'arrêta sur un rocher et leva les yeux vers eux.

_ Vous.

Les concernés se turent.

_ Vous allez souffrir.

Urgh...

En un instant, Tsuna avait disparu de leur vue. À tous. Il réapparut derrière le dragon si vite que les sorciers crurent avoir rêvé. Mais il était là, il plongea en piqué vers le sol. Il tendit la main et disparut à nouveau du champ de vision pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant un rocher et ce qui semblait être l'Œuf d'Or en main.

« C – C'est tout bonnement - »

La voix du commentateur se tut lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose.

« Est-ce que – Est-ce que je rêve où les pattes ( et la gueule ) du dragon sont gelées ?! » s'exclama Verpey.

Il y eut un instant de silence puis les acclamations retentirent avec les applaudissements. Tous fixaient la petite figure de Tsuna qui s'empressa d'aller délivrer la créature lorsqu'il remarqua les dresseurs qui approchaient pour s'occuper de la suite.

.

« Co – Comment c'est possible !? S'exclama Harry.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel c'est impossible ! Renchérit Hermione.

_ C'est incroyable. Approuva Fleur.

_ C'est le Juudaime. » fit Gokudera, comme si ça répondait à toutes leurs questions.

Les Gryffondors ( _**NdA :**__ Je ne vais pas me répéter tout le temps vous savez bien : ceux dont je parle souvent en plus du Trio d'Or_ ) se tournèrent vers Gokudera en attendant une explication. Celui-ci soupira profondément en voyant leur tête d'abrutis... hum... d'incultes.

_ Vous ne l'avez pas vu quand il a gelé le dragon ?

… Vu leurs têtes, ils ne devaient pas avoir vu grand chose.

_ Bon. Fit-il après un énième soupir en fixant le Dixième qui semblait dégeler le dragon. Il semblerait que quand il ait ''disparu'' la première fois, il ait atterri devant le dragon et ait posé ses main sur lui pour geler ses flammes avec une de ses techniques personnelles.

_ C'est impossible.. souffla Hermione.

Gokudera lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu ne nous connais pas. Tu ne sais pas qui sont les Vongola. Et tu ne connais pas le Dixième. La preuve...

_ Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, continua Yamamoto avec un étrange sourire. Vous le pensiez incapable de vaincre un dragon. En fait...

_ Vous le pensiez incapable de vaincre un seul d'entre nous. Reprit Gokudera. Et pourtant...

_ Il faut savoir que.. fit Yamamoto, les deux imitant parfaitement bien les jumeaux Weasley.

_ Il nous a tous vaincu au moins une fois. »

Cette réplique coupa le souffle du Trio d'Or qui se remit à fixer Tsuna qui venait de recevoir ses notes.

.

Celui-ci n'avait pas écouté en quelle position il était, en fait, il savait juste qu'il n'était pas dernier, mais lorsque les scores avaient été annoncés, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour ceux qui avaient commis une terrible erreur. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se retrouver devant Byakuran alors que des murmures incessants parcouraient les environs.

_ Tu seras le dernier. Fut la courte phrase prononcée par Tsuna avant qu'il ne se tourne vers ceux dont le nom avait été massacré par Byakuran un peu plus tôt.

Les concernés pâlirent un peu plus – à part Reborn et Verde qui avaient juste à craindre quelques coups douloureux_, puis se dispersèrent d'un commun accord.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Hyper-Tsuna. Sa flamme frontale et ses gants n'étaient plus enflammés mais ses yeux restaient oranges et calculateurs.

_ C'était génial Tsuna ! S'exclama Cédric, rapidement suivit par les jumeaux et les autres.

Tsuna se tourna vers eux, une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux et se tourna ensuite vers Lambo qui s'avançait timidement vers son grand-frère.

_ Est-ce que Byakuran t'a fait mal, Lambo ?

Le garçonnet eut un petit rire. Bien fait, il allait pouvoir se venger.

_ Oui, très mal.

Derrière Tsuna, Harry et ses amis virent distinctement l'albinos se raidir et pâlir ( _''C'est moi où ce gamin va se venger de chaque personne qui lui a fait un truc ?'' Demanda Ron en fond. _).

_ Méchant garçon. Entendirent-ils de Tsuna. Et est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre t'a fait du mal, Lambo ?

Le petit garçon afficha un sourire angélique.

_ Ouii. Mukuro n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter avec ses illusions et Hibari m'a traité d'Idiot et m'a mordu à mort. Stupidera m'a menacé avec ses explosifs ! Squalo-rigolo m'a menacé avec son épée et Levi a voulu me frapper !

La Varia, qui s'était faite étonnement silencieuse, décida de cet instant pour disparaître mystérieusement.

Tsuna se releva lentement.

_ Byakuran. Juste pour que tu le sache je ne t'oublie pas.

L'adolescent se contenta de sourire innocemment.

_ Mais je préfère te garder pour plus tard. Je suis sûr que toi et Reborn serez plus... hargneux.

Et le châtain commença à prendre la direction par laquelle avait fui son prétendu bras-droit tandis que Byakuran lançait :

« J'attends ce combat avec impatience Tsunayoshi-chan ! »

' Complètement maso. ' pensèrent les élèves.

On entendit vaguement un '' Tu ne seras plus capable de marcher. '' de Tsuna avant qu'il ne disparaisse, laissant Byakuran baragouiner dans le vide.

_ Mah mah ~ Je n'te savais pas si entreprenant Tsu-chan, mais... à vrai dire je préférerais que ce soit l'inverse.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, une vague de rougeurs et de saignement de nez prit la foule. Harry quitta le stade rouge pivoine.

.

.

On ne vit pas Tsuna de l'après-midi. Le midi, on entendit certains élèves parler de bruits de lutte. Certains avouèrent même avoir trouvé l'argenté – Gokudera_, étalé dans un couloir, murmurant un litanie d'excuses à son précieux ''Juudaime''. L'après-midi, les murmures amplifiaient les couloirs. On racontait avoir vu les cadavres agonisant d'un argenté aux cheveux longs – Squalo, ainsi que celui du grisonnant Levi et de quelques autres. En début de soirée, Tsuna n'était toujours pas en vue, de même que Byakuran et Reborn. Verde avait été aperçu, trifouillant une nouvelle création, et apparemment, celui-ci aurait confié à des Poufsouffles de première année n'avoir rien à craindre puisque '' l'Héritier Vongola ne comptait pas s'en prendre à lui '', il était aussi question d'un pacte mais les étudiants n'avaient plus suivi après le mot '' contrat d'exécution''.

.

Tsuna pesta. Maudit pacte ! Verde avait accepté de travailler avec les Vongola et donc de former une alliance avec eux. L'avantage, c'est qu'ils étaient à l'abri des attaques du scientifique. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui régler son compte à c'foutu savant fou !

Le cadavre agonisant de ce qui avait été autrefois un mangeur de marshmallow blanc retomba dans un bruit sourd sur l'herbe rouge – anciennement verte_, et une odeur métallique emplit l'air.

Tsunayoshi soupira. Il lui restait une personne. Une seule. Quoiqu'elle était juste en face de lui. Le temps se fit orageux et Tsuna s'enflamma alors qu'un sourire narquois prenait place sur les lèvres du tueur à gage.

.

On ne vit pas Tsuna de la soirée. Ses gardiens non plus. Enfin... hormis Chrome, Lambo, Yamamoto et Ryohei on ne les vit pas. Les trois quart de la Varia étaient également absents, le boss aussi, bien qu'il ne figure pas parmi les noms cités par l'albinos [en fait si]. Apparemment Xanxus avait été pris d'une fulgurante excitation en voyant le combat de Tsuna contre Mukuro et Hibari ( qu'il avait combattu en même temps, ceux-ci pensant qu'ils auraient plus de chance à deux contre un (_ grave erreur_ )!) et s'était joint au combat une fois que ceux-ci soient tombés au sol, inanimés. Bien sûr, Tsuna en avait fini rapidement, animé par la rage qu'on ait touché à un membre de sa précieuse Famille (_ qu'il était en train de laminer mais bon.. _). Un enfant de surcroît ! Les anciens Arcobaleno avaient passé l'après-midi à suivre le châtain et à se délecter des combats ( raclées ) qu'il donnait à ses collègues. Belphegor aussi fut mis hors jeu. Le pauvre prince avait tout d'abord pensé à combattre vaillamment. Puis l'image de son boss à genoux devant Tsunayoshi un an et demi plus tôt lui était venu à l'esprit et, sachant que le gosse était devenu encore plus fort en un an et demi, s'était vite chassé cette idée de la tête au profit d'aller se cacher derrière Fran. Et si Tsuna avait épargné Fran parce que celui-ci n'avait rien fait et qu'il était son ami, ce n'était pas la même chose pour Belphegor qui - même s'il était son ami, avait fait peur à Lambo.

À l'heure du dîner, Lambo vint fanfaronner sur la magnifique performance de son frère adoptif. Et quand Cédric lui assura qu'il était tout à fait d'accord et que Tsuna avait assuré face au dragon, l'air confus du garçon bovin le fit presque fondre. Par la suite, alors qu'il s'installa pour prendre un morceau de poulet, Lambo avoua ne pas parler de la première tâche – Même si Tsuna-nii était super !_, mais bien de ses combats contre les autres. Lorsque Cédric et ses camarades de Poufsouffle demandèrent des précisions, le sourire espiègle de Lambo parla pour lui, et ce fut une timide Chrome qui leur répondit, apparaissant de nul part dans une brume épaisse. À la fin du repas, elle s'éclipsa avant tout le monde, s'excusant platement, mais avec une excuse en béton armé.

« Je suis désolé, mais Mukuro-sama va bientôt reprendre connaissance. Lui et l'homme des nuages... je crois. »

Seulement, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement, Cédric lui demanda si Tsuna était rentré.

_ Pas encore. Aux dernières nouvelles il était occupé avec Byakuran-san, mais je crois qu'après il est tombé sur Reborn-kun. C'était le dernier. Il doit encore y être.

Puis elle disparut une bonne fois pour toute, laissant sans le vouloir, un gigantesque blanc.

.

.

Lorsque Tsuna s'écroula, Reborn le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. La journée avait dû être épuisante pour l'adolescent. Tout d'abord il avait fait face à un dragon – un DRAGON !_, puis aux mafieux les plus dangereux dont ses gardiens les plus violents ( quoique Chrome était plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle ne laissait croire ). Et enfin, il l'avait combattu alors qu'il était déjà dans un grand état de fatigue. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit effondré, pensa Reborn en passant une main dans les mèches de cheveux châtains qui collaient au visage enfantin du plus jeune.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Tsuna. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il le portait ( _comme une mariée_ ) pour l'emmener dans les appartements privés des Vongola.

Tsuna grogna faiblement et se blottit plus fortement contre le tueur à gage enserrant la veste noire dans ses petits poings serrés. Au fond de lui, Tsuna pensait que sa victoire lors de la première tâche était – malheureusement, due uniquement à Reborn, parce que si celui-ci ne l'avait pas rassuré avant que son tour n'arrive et ne l'avait pas encouragé ( à comprendre : menacé ) pendant le match, il serait probablement gravement blessé.

Reborn grogna en suivant le fil de pensée de l'adolescent. Comme d'habitude, Tsuna se sous-estimait, mais bon, ça n'était pas vraiment nouveau. Même sans lui il aurait réussi, il aurait juste mis un peu plus de temps avant de devenir sérieux, c'est tout. Mais le gamin en avait. Il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Reborn ignora les autres anciens arcobaleno – les seuls encore réveillés_, qui ricanèrent en le voyant arriver, Tsuna dans les bras. Et Reborn soupira avant d'amener ce dernier dans sa chambre attitrée. Cependant, il ne quitta pas la chambre, Tsuna refusant de desserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur la chemise de l'adulte. Un nouveau soupir quitta ses lèvres il avait bien fait de fermer la porte après être entré.

« Je reste avec toi, Tsuna. »

L'emprise se desserra, permettant à Reborn de retirer sa veste et sa chemise et d'en faire de même avec l'uniforme noir de Tsuna. Un léger sourire prit place sur les lèvres du tueur en observant Tsuna se rouler en boule, le froid s'insinuant sur son corps et il le rejoignit dans le lit, rabattant les couvertures sur eux, n'étant même pas surpris lorsque le plus jeune se rapprocha inconsciemment de lui, se lovant contre sa principale source de chaleur. Ce qui le surprit en revanche, fut les petites lèvres fines du châtain contre sa joue et un '' Bonne nuit.. Reborn. '' soufflé dans son cou. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres du plus âgé avant qu'il n'attire Tsuna plus près de lui.

« Bonne nuit Tsuna. »

.

.

.

Le lendemain, c'était à prévoir, Tsuna était tout courbaturé. Il lui fallut près de dix minutes pour seulement se redresser dans son lit, ce qui lui valut les moqueries de son tuteur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Reborn. J'ai vachement mal. » ronchonna l'adolescent.

Et l'adulte n'en rit que plus.

.

Harry fut inquiet de ne pas voir Tsuna à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Par ailleurs, Cédric non plus ne l'avait pas vu ce qui les laissait tout deux perplexe. Peut-être avait-il trop forcé la veille ? Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui amusa fortement les jeunes sorciers présents dans la Grande Salle, aussi bien élèves, qu'invités et fantômes_, ce fut l'arrivée de la Famiglia de Tsunayoshi. Beaucoup arboraient différentes blessures, allant des bleus, éraflures, jusqu'aux marques de brûlures plus ou moins graves selon les victimes. … Quoique le plus amoché fut certainement Byakuran. Ce mec devait être maso. Y avait pas d'autre raison pour qu'il continue de réclamer des combats – ils en avaient entendu parlé par Krum et d'autres. En le voyant rire comme un dément, les élèves pensèrent que 'oui, il devait être masochiste'. Par ailleurs, les rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur les _Vongola_ depuis la veille, comme quoi ils étaient en réalité des mafieux. Bien entendu le Trio d'Or n'écouta aucune de ces rumeurs, sachant que tout n'était que foutaises Harry ayant lui-même fait à plusieurs reprises l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs. Et puis... _**eux**_ ?! Mafieux ?! Noooon ! C'est vrai que certains étaient violents, mais la plupart ( sans compter les ex-Arcobaleno ) n'étaient même pas majeur ! Pourtant, certains élèves semblaient sincèrement y croire, parmi eux, les jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci restaient étonnamment discrets depuis que les rumeurs avaient commencé, mais lorsqu'on leur posait la question, ils y répondaient honnêtement – affirmant leurs croyances à grand renfort de '' Bien sûr qu'on y croît ! ''

.

Honnêtement, lorsque Draco avait vu le Champion des Vongola s'enflammer, il avait cru à une hallucination due à ces stupides Gryffondors. Puis, lorsqu'il avait remarqué que tous ceux autour de lui, aussi bien Poufsouffles, Serdaigles que Gryffondors et Serpentards, semblaient sous le choc, il comprit que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas une blague des jumeaux Weasley. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs émerveillés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Et puis l'Héritier de la puissance Malfoyenne avait été ébahi en voyant l'enfant entretenir une conversation avec sa Famille au milieu d'un combat. En jetant un regard autour de lui vers la tribune des juges et des invités hauts-placés, il avait pu voir que ceux-ci ne semblaient nullement ennuyés, au contraire.. ils semblaient plus... amusés. Et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore arborait continuellement son sourire malicieux. ( Qu'on se le dise bien, ce qui le choqua le plus fut le sourire amusé qu'affichaient son père et son parrain ).

.

Ce jour-là, on ne vit pas non plus Tsunayoshi de la journée, de même que certains Vongola avaient mystérieusement disparus, probablement au chevet de leur boss. Au repas du soir, certains daignèrent tout de même assister au dîner, de même, Chrome rejoignit les Poufsouffles et, une fois assise, leur fit passer le message le contrecoup, les événements de la veille avaient épuisés leur boss qui n'était déjà pas dans une forme Olympienne. La jeune gardienne de la Brume s'éclipsa rapidement lorsque son sauveur apparut dans la Grande Salle pour la prévenir d'une importante ''réunion''. En fait, c'était juste pour lui dire que Tsunayoshi s'était réveillé. Lorsque les deux ananas revinrent dans les appartements privés des Vongola, tout le monde était déjà au chevet du Dixième Héritier et étaient à ses petits soins. Fon – étant l'un des moins atteint par les _phéromones_ que relâchaient inconsciemment le châtain, était assis à ses côtés et passait une main dans les cheveux châtains indomptables pour les caresser sous l'œil attentif de Reborn et des autres carnivores.

« Les gars, puisque j'vous dis que je vais bien. Fit Tsuna en levant les mains devant lui.

_ Permets-nous d'en douter, Vongola. » Intervint Verde.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil mais abandonna et se laissa faire tandis que les gardiens du soleil vérifiaient que le petit boss allait vraiment bien.

_ Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais dit ! S'exclama le petit châtain, mais le regard de son tuteur le fit taire immédiatement.

_ Juudaime ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'est de notre faute -

_ ''Notre'' ? Intervint Mukuro, moqueur.

_ Si vous êtes aussi épuisé, Juudaime. Poursuivit Gokudera, ignorant totalement le gardien de la brume.

.

.

Cédric secoua la tête en voyant deux des garçons qui accompagnaient toujours Tsuna, se battre dans le parc, toutes armes dehors. Ces deux-là étaient du genre violents. S'il se souvenait bien, l'albinos.. Byakuran, les avait surnommé ''Muku-kun'' et ''Hiba-kun''. Lui par contre, ne s'essaierait ( ou ne se risquerait ) jamais à les appeler ainsi il tenait à sa vie tout de même ! Bon.. c'est vrai qu'en s'inscrivant à ce tournois, on pouvait se poser la question, mais non. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Il se disait juste qu'il pourrait tester ses capacités, redorer le blason des Poufsouffles s'il était choisi ( &amp; qu'il gagnait pourquoi pas ) et que dans l'optique où il remporterait le Tournois et les mille Gallions, il n'aurait pas à se faire entretenir par son père et pourrait donc choisir ses fréquentations sans avoir à écouter les remontrances de son géniteur. Voilà pourquoi il s'était impliqué en premier lieu. D'ailleurs, tous ses camarades l'avaient félicité pour avoir été choisi. Ils n'étaient pas du genre rancunier à Poufsouffle.. quoique... ils en avaient pas mal voulu à Harry. L'article de Skeeter avait vraisemblablement fait des vagues, bien que tous connaissent la réputation de la journaliste. Celle-ci devait d'ailleurs être présente lors de la seconde et de la troisième tâche. Shit.

Il venait d'entrer en salle de métamorphose et s'était installé à une table au milieu dans la rangée près de la fenêtre en attendant l'arrivée du professeur McGonagall lorsqu'une conversation entre trois filles assises derrière lui atteignit ses oreilles :

« En tout cas moi, j'aimerai bien que Flint m'invite. Mais y a peu de chance.

_ Flint !? S'exclama une seconde voix.

_ Il ne sort pas avec les Poufsouffle. Reprit la première voix, monotone et légèrement peinée.

_ Attends.. on parle bien du même Flint ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves !? » s'étonna une troisième voix.

La première soupira.

_ Oui, je parle bien de Flint, Marcus Flint, Serpentard de septième année. Je sais pas. Au début, je le trouvais pas vraiment beau gosse, mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par le trouver vraiment charismatique et plutôt séduisant. En plus, l'an dernier, il m'a aidé à ramasser mes livres qu'un gars de sa maison avait fait tomber en me bousculant. Avoua la première.

Cédric, bien que dos à elle, pouvait aisément deviner que le rouge s'intensifiait sur les joues de l'admiratrice de Flint. Ça se sentait dans sa voix.

_ Enfin, c'est juste un bal. Ce n'est même pas dit qu'il y aille. Reprit la première.

Nouveau soupir las de la jeune fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Gabriella Ludwig lorsqu'il se retourna en entendant l'arrivée des... Serpentards. Il avait oublié que les Poufsouffle avaient cours en commun métamorphose avec les Serpentards. Voilà qui devrait plaire à Gabriella, puisqu'ils étaient dans la même année que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentard.

Pour cette histoire de bal, Cédric devait avouer s'être légèrement endormi lors du discours du directeur et n'avait donc pas tout entendu, mais s'il se souvenait bien, il était question d'un bal de Noël auquel les élèves pouvaient assister. Du moins tous ceux au dessus de la troisième année. S'ils étaient en dessous, il fallait avoir été invité. D'après ce qu'il savait, il n'y avait pour l'instant pas grand nombre d'élève en dessous de 14 ans. Chez les Gryffondors, il y avait la fille Weasley, qui avait été invitée par un Serdaigle de 6ème année et chez les Serdaigle, Enma Sanchez, invité(e) (1) par Edward Lunellocci, Poufsouffle de 5ème année.

Gabriella soupira en voyant Flint s'installer au même rang qu'elle mais à l'opposé de sa place. Comme d'habitude. Celui-ci semblait plus sérieux cette année, son regard restait fixé sur le tableau bien qu'il n'ai que faire des cours de métamorphose et préfère de loin les cours de DCFM et de Potions. Qu'on se le dise bien, Marcus Flint était une personne exécrable, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait dire le contraire. Bien qu'il lui ait ramassé des livres en cinquième année, cela n'effaçait pas les mots blessants qu'il avait pu dire toutes les autres fois. Flint n'était pas vraiment ''beau'', disons juste qu'il attirait la Poufsouffle. Il l'attirait... vraiment beaucoup. Et puis, il avait beau ne pas être classé dans le top 10 des beaux gosses de Poudlard dans la GaZette de l'Actu Poudlard (_ c.f L'Actu Poudlard – 11_ ), il était plutôt bien classé dans le sondage du top 10 des mecs les plus sexy de l'école. Et elle, comme une idiote, espérait que ce Prince-Serpentard-pas-vraiment-charmant l'invite, ce qui n'était sans aucun doute pas près ( _**NdA :**__ ou prêt ?_ ) d'arriver.

.

.

« Flint, si elle te plaît, tu devrais l'inviter. » le morigéna un blondinet dans la Salle Commune lorsque le soir arriva.

Marcus soupira profondément pourquoi ce genre de chose tombait toujours sur lui ? Il avait prévu de se détendre dans la salle des Serpents après un entraînement de Quiditch épuisant lorsque, en entrant, un silence religieux avait pris place, et qu'il avait appris, quelques secondes plus tard, que ses amis – ces traîtres !_, n'avaient pas tenus leur langue dans leurs poches et avaient jasé à son sujet.

_ Mêle-toi d'tes affaires blondie.

Il retint un sourire franchement ravi lorsqu'il entendit Malfoy s'étrangler à l'entente du surnom.

_ Mais enfin, tu vas pas passer à côté de ta chance !? S'exclama ladite blonde. Elle sera sûrement folle de joie.

_ Hmph..

_ C'est une Serdaigle ? Demanda Blaise qui passait par là. Il paraît qu'elles sont pas mal les filles de Serdaigle, quoiqu'un peu superficielles.

_ Zabini ?

_ Oui ?

Marcus le regarda très sérieusement un instant avant que la sentence ne tombe finalement.

« La ferme. »

Foutu bal.

.

.

Tsuna soupira lorsqu'il repéra ses gardiens du Nuage et de la Brume en train de se battre.. Encore. Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais s'entendre ?

« Je crois que c'est ainsi qu'ils montrent leur affection l'un envers l'autre. » répondit une voix dans son dos.

Tsuna – dont l'hyper-intuition l'avait titillé peu avant au sujet de cette présence, se tourna lentement pour apercevoir Reborn, propriétaire de la voix rauque.

_ Tu crois ? Ça ne m'étonnerai pas d'eux. Dit-il, en réponse à la supposition de son tuteur.

_ J'en suis certain. Ricana Reborn.

L'adulte commença à marcher après lui avoir fait signe de le suivre.

« Tu as entendu les rumeurs ? l'interrogea le tueur à gage.

_ En effet. » vint la réponse ennuyée de Tsuna.

Reborn fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta à côté du lac noir en remarquant le manque de réaction du garçon.

« Un problème ? »

Tsuna fit la moue.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de voir nos nouveaux amis nous tourner le dos à cause de tous ces stéréotypes.

L'expression peinée du châtain eut raison de l'adulte qui, dans un rare moment d'absence de contrôle, l'attira à lui d'un geste fluide, avant de caler son menton sur le crâne de Tsuna pour respirer l'odeur du gamin.

_ Ils seraient tous idiots.

Reborn soupira en sentant le petit corps pressé contre lui trembler. Il était un peu trop sensible pour être parrain, mais c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était le seul à pouvoir reprendre le flambeau. Tsunayoshi Sawada était fait pour ça. C'était lui, _Il Vongola Decimo_.

.

.

Hermione sourit en devinant au loin la frêle silhouette du Champion des Vongola, accompagnée de celle, plus masculine, de l'adulte du groupe. Elle avait enfin trouvé le temps pour faire des recherche sur cette mystérieuse école, et ce qu'elle y avait trouvé.. ne l'avait pas déçu. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune information sur une école Vongola, et après y avoir passé plusieurs semaines sans rien trouvé, elle avait commencé à abandonné lorsque, le lendemain de la tâche, les rumeurs les plus folles avaient commencé à circuler sur leurs compte. Allant jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient des mafieux. Harry et Ron trouvaient cela stupides, mais Hermione savait mieux (_NdA : je ne pense pas que ce soit très français mais tant pis_ ). elle se souvenait maintenant avoir déjà entendu ce nom dans le monde moldu, elle avait alors redirigé ses recherches sur la section moldue de la bibliothèque et y avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, avec en bonus un livre parlant d'une forme de magie particulière où certaines informations manquaient la magie des Flammes. La lionne avait alors appris l'histoire du Vongola Primo ainsi que de Riccardo ou Vongola Secondo et ainsi de suite. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait eu à ce jour qu'une seule femme à la tête des Vongola, Daniela Octavo et qu'elle menait ses hommes d'une main de fer, mais juste. Elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur eux qu'à l'époque, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir utiliser les flammes, et qu'ils étaient sensés être un groupe d'auto-défense, mais que le pouvoir était monté à la tête de beaucoup, notamment à Daemon Spade, le gardien de la Brume de Primo ( _qui physiquement ressemblait beaucoup à Mukuro, pensa Hermione _) à la mort de sa belle, ainsi que Riccardo, qui avait toujours aimé la richesse et le Pouvoir. Elle connaissait à présent leur histoire sur le bout des doigts, notamment comment Nono avait rencontrer son successeur, Tsunayoshi Sawada, lorsque ce dernier était enfant, le père du Decimo étant un fidèle employé du Neuvième. Elle avait également trouvé il y a deux heures maintenant, un mystérieux livre dit ''indestructible'' et vieux de plus de 150 ans, qui racontait l'histoire des générations Vongola, commençant par toutes les aventures qu'avait vécu le Giotto Primo et ses gardiens puis plus tard, du Secondo, du Tercio, du Quarto, Quinto, Sesto, Settimo, Octavo ainsi que du Nono et de ses gardiens. Ce livre s'écrivait lui-même de jour en jour et, bien qu'elle n'ai pas terminé de le lire, elle savait déjà que les dernières pages du livres parlaient de leur arrivée dans la Communauté magique, du Tournois et de la Première Tâche. Elle pensait aussi, qu'il y ai des chances pour que la ''raclée'' que s'était prise les mafieux soit également noté quelque part à la fin. La lionne connaissait presque tout grâce au livre. Elle savait que La Dixième Génération n'était pas sanglante, contrairement à la deuxième, et qu'ils étaient en quelques sortes les ''réincarnations'' des Primo et donc, que Tsunayoshi Sawada, le Vongola Decimo, se faisait également appelé Neo-Primo. Elle s'était étonnée de n'avoir jamais vu ce livre auparavant, même finalement, après y avoir un peu réfléchi, elle dut se dire qu'il avait été importé ici avec l'arrivée de la Famiglia, ou alors il s'était activé à ce moment-là, en quelques sortes. Hermione hésitait à parler de ses découvertes à ses deux meilleurs amis. Ron pouvait être assez... conservateur quand il voulait et Harry... Harry était parfois impulsif et n'attendait pas toujours d'explications. Tous connaissaient à peu près les rumeurs sur le monde de la Pègre, mais peu voyaient au delà de ça. Certes, maintenant, la plupart des étudiants qui connaissaient le statut des Vongola, avaient commencé à penser que peut-être, tous les mafieux n'étaient pas des êtres sanguinaires, mais elle doutait que ses deux meilleurs amis restent calmes à ce sujet. C'est pourquoi au lieu de rejoindre ces derniers à l'heure du dîner ce jour-là, elle s'installa entre les jumeaux Weasley qui haussèrent un sourcils en la voyant ici au lieu d'être avec Harry et Ronnie quelques places plus loin.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Deux sourires malicieux identiques lui répondirent.

.

.

Tsuna n'aimait pas la violence. Il haïssait le fait de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Non. Il n'aimait pas la violence gratuite. Certes, il aimait se battre contre ses gardiens et ses autres amis mafieux parce qu'ils connaissaient le combat, mais c'était parce qu'ils connaissaient tous à peu près la manière de combattre de l'autre et veillaient à ne pas trop se blesser mutuellement #Hum#. Mais Tsuna n'aimait pas la violence. Et voir Xanxus pointer ses X-Guns sur un pauvre Poufsouffle de 2ème année tout tremblant alluma des flammes oranges dans les yeux du châtain qui s'approcha lentement des deux silhouettes prostrées dans un couloir abandonné.

« Xanxus.

_ Hn... »

Xanxus ne daigna pas lui accorder le moindre regard, trop occupé à lorgner le jeune sorcier.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda la voix posée et aimable de Tsuna.

Xanxus grogna. Tsuna soupira.

_ Eh bien, je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison suffisante pour le menacer, Xanxus. Tu oublies que nous sommes invités ici. Pas d'effusion de sang s'il te plaît.

Le petit sorcier lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir. En revanche, le regard meurtrier ( et lubrique ) que lui lança Xanxus le fit frémir et l'intensité de son regard à lui diminua, laissant le marron reprendre le dessus sur le orange.

_ Si – S'il te plaît... Xanxus ?

Le petit sorcier était à présent par terre sur les fesses, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues rosies alors qu'il observait l'échange. Il ne priait plus seulement pour sa vie à lui, mais également pour celle du Decimo parce que, et bien... il avait beau être très fort, il ne semblait plus très déterminé tout à coup. Pourtant, contre toute attente ( celle du sorcier tout du moins ), Xanxus lança un regard ennuyé aux deux garçons puis rangea ses armes et partit en pestant. Quand il fut sûr que le Chef de la Varia était définitivement parti, Tsuna rejoignit le jeune garçon et s'accroupit à côté de lui :

« E – Est-ce que ça va ?

_ U – Um.. »

Un léger sourire tendre ravit les lèvres du jeune mafieux en voyant le petit sorcier rougir et il tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

_ M-merci beaucoup. Murmura le blondinet de Poufsouffle. Je – Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu m'en sortir sans ton intervention.

' C'est clair, Xanxus est assez violent. '

_ Ce n'est rien . . ?

_ Brian. Brian Lockwood.

_ Lockwood ? Tu n'aurais pas un frère ou une sœur à -

_ Serpentard. C'est exact. J'ai un grand-frère à Serpentard. Il est en 5° année.

Tsuna acquiesça puis laissa son regard dériver sur le petit blondinet lorsque quelque chose l'interpella.

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Huh ?

_ Tu saigne. » déclara Tsuna en pointant du doigt le genoux ensanglanté du garçon.

Et, effectivement, le plus jeune saignait, et pas qu'un peu. Tsuna se demandait même comment le garçon avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Brian sembla remarquer le regard étrange du Champion des Vongola puisqu'il se reprit immédiatement.

_ A – ah.. je ne m'en souvenais plus. Des élèves de Serdaigle et Gryffondor m'ont coincé dans un couloir. Expliqua le Poufsouffle en voyant l'air interrogateur du Dixième.

À cela, Tsunayoshi fronça davantage les sourcils. Pas qu'il ne croit pas le jeune sorcier, c'est juste que les élèves de Gryffondors avaient l'air très gentils.. la plupart. Serdaigle, il ne savait pas vraiment, il n'en connaissait pas beaucoup. Il y avait bien Luna et peut-être un ou deux autres élèves, mais voilà.

_ Tu peux marcher ?

_ B- Bien sûr. Pas de problème ! S'exclama l'enfant en s'exécutant.

Tsuna haussa un sourcil en voyant la démonstration du dénommé Brian. Celui-ci avait à peine fait deux pas que sa jambe droite l'avait lâché et que tout son corps l'avait suivi, heureusement, Tsuna n'était pas le Dixième du nom ( _ou Neo-Primo_ ) pour rien et il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol ( _Hyper-Tsuna à la rescousse ! Quoique sans les flammes _).

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je t'y emmène.

Brian ne trouva rien à redire à cette proposition, il aurait bien décliné l'offre, mais il ne voulait pas vexer l'adolescent il l'admirait tant ! Il ne trouva rien à rajouter non plus lorsqu'il se sentit soulever de terre et porté comme une mariée, mais la honte le saisit, de peur d'être vu dans cet état de faiblesse et surtout, dans cette position embarrassante pour un garçon ( _selon lui _). Tsuna sembla le remarquer puisqu'il le fit asseoir sur le rebord d'une fenêtre dix mètres plus loin avant de pose un genoux à terre, dos à lui.

« Monte. »

Et Brian s'exécuta.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, quelques élèves s'y trouvaient déjà, la plupart avec des marques rondes sur le visage ' Hibari-san a du passer par-là. ' pensa Tsuna en refermant la porte derrière lui, prévenant ainsi de l'arrivée d'un nouveau patient. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant Brian sur le dos de l'héritier Vongola.

« Posez-le ici . »

Tsuna obéit docilement et déposa le garçon sur un lit d'hôpital.

_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois-ci ? Une nouvelle chute dans les escaliers ?

Le ton était clairement ironique, mais Brian ne parut pas s'en rendre compte (_ même Tsuna avait perçu le ton_ ) et hocha timidement la tête.

_ Vôtre frère sera mis au courant pour votre... accident.

Le visage du petit Brian pâlit son grand-frère ne devait absolument pas être au courant ! Il serait furieux qu'on ait osé toucher à son petit-frère et ferait probablement un carnage... plus ou moins. Que ce soit avec ou sans effusion de sang. Tsuna, entre temps, s'était assis sur le fauteuil à côté du lit et avait croisé ses bras sur le matelas afin de nicher son menton dedans. L'infirmière soupira à nouveau en voyant les couleurs quitter le visage de l'enfant puis se retourna pour s'affairer à son travail chercher la potion dont elle avait besoin pour panser la plaie du Poufsouffle.

Quand elle fut trop loin pour les écouter parler, Brian tourna la tête pour regarder le garçon Vongola.

« J'ai entendu dire que les Champions ouvraient le bal. C'est vrai ?

_ Oui..., murmura faiblement l'adolescent. Heureusement que c'est une valse. Soupira-t-il.

_ Pourquoi heureusement ? » L'interrogea Brian, curieux.

Tsuna le considéra quelques secondes avant de soupirer à nouveau, ses yeux reflétant un désespoir complet.

_ Reborn m'avait enseigné cette danse il y a quelques mois en disant qu'un.. enfin que je me devais de connaître quelques danse de salon. Je ne pensais pas que ça me serait utile dans un futur aussi... proche.

Un silence s'installa le temps de quelques secondes avant que Tsuna ne quitte les souvenirs de ces journées particulièrement éprouvante où il avait été persécuté par son tuteur qui lui apprenait les pas de danse.

_ Et toi ? .. J'veux dire.. tu es en seconde année, mais.. tu as été invité ? Demanda timidement le Tsuna.

Brian opina.

_ Mon frère ne veut pas que j'ai d'ennui.. il est un peu sur-protecteur tu vois et... du coup il m'a dit de venir avec lui au bal, comme ça.. il pourrait garder un œil sur moi et s'assurer personne ne me fait du mal. Répondit le blondinet, sa voix diminuant au fur et à mesure de ses paroles alors que le stress montait en lui. J – J'ai voulu refuser, je ne voulais pas l'embêter mais il a insisté et a dit que de toute façon il ne comptait pas inviter de filles parce qu'elles étaient trop idiotes pour ça.

Tsuna sourit timidement. Ce comportement de grand-frère protecteur le mettait en confiance. Son Hyper-Intuition lui disait même qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec ledit grand-frère.

.

« Comment s'appelle ton frère ? » demanda-t-il soudainement alors que Brian enfilait sa chemise qu'il avait dû retirer lors de l'examen de l'infirmière.

Le deuxième année arrêta son activité pour fixer le plus âgé avant de répondre, perplexe quant à cette question inattendue.

_ Luca. Luca Lockwood.

Tsuna hocha la tête, il tacherait de se souvenir de ce nom.

« Au fait... »commença l'étudiant en deuxième année.

Tsuna se tourna vers lui en reconnaissant le stress et la timidité dans le ton du plus jeune.

_ Oui ?

Le garçon sembla prendre son courage à deux mains puis il planta son regard dans celui du plus âgé.

« Est-ce que les rumeurs qui courent sur vous sont fondées ? »

.

.

/ SBAM /

Gokudera se releva, satisfait, et prit la direction de la Grande Salle, ignorant les expressions ahuries des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène. Pas de toute Byakuran du présent était bien moins puissant que celui du futur... ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était devenu plus fort ? L'argenté ne regrettait cependant absolument pas d'avoir envoyé l'abinos voltiger dans un mur – ce qui avait d'ailleurs assommé ce dernier_, il se devait après tout, de protéger son Juudaime en toute situation. .. et le fait que ce foutu brouteur de Marshmallow ait, ne serait-ce sous-entendu qu'il s'immiscerait dans le lit du Dixième pendant la nuit constituait une infraction au code pénal des Vongola ! Et bien que ce type ne soit pas membre des Vongola, il était considéré comme allié selon les dossiers officiels. Donc ça restait une violation du règlement.. Hibari ne serait pas content.. pas content du tout s'il lui en parlait... c'était un manquement à la Discipline.. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du gardien de la Tempête de la Dixième Génération Vongola et il entra dans la Grande Salle, anormalement joyeux, ce qui effraya [grandement] la population poudlardienne.

.

Hibari lançait des regards meurtriers à quiconque le dévisageait trop longuement. Il avait déjà mordu à mort une vingtaine de petits inconscients qui n'avaient pas respecté les règles. Cette école regroupaient beaucoup de petits délinquants. Il allait devoir faire un sérieux travail de nettoyage ici. Qu'importe ce qu'en dirait le petit-carnivore-Tsunayoshi-Sawada.

Il mangeait son repas en compagnie de la gardienne de la Brume à la table des Poufsouffle lorsqu'un silence plana dans la pièce. Curieux, et ressentant une aura familière, l'adolescent aux cheveux brun se tourna vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle et ce qu'il y vit... le choqua... En quelques sortes. En effet, l'Herbivore Explosif, Hayato Gokudera venait d'arriver et... souriait ? Bon, ce n'était pas un gentil sourire, au contraire, c'était plutôt un sourire sadique, mais cela changeait de son expression habituellement renfrognée. Et il se dirigeait droit vers lui. Tss..

Les élèves présents dans la salle se turent lorsque l'argenté attrapa Hibari par le col de sa chemise et entreprit de le faire bouger de son banc. ' Il va souffrir ! ' s'exclamèrent mentalement les sorciers.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu crois faire, Herbivore ?

_ TEME ! Le fucking'Mashmallow vient de violer une des règles d'Or des Vongola »

… Il ne mourut pas. À la place, le préfet de Namimori, furieux que l'on ait manqué de respect au règlement se leva et se dirigea prestement vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle avant de s'arrêter et de demander sans se retourner ce qu'avait fait l'albinos.

Les élèves ne comprirent pas un traître mot de sa phrase puisqu'il parla en italien mais Hibari parut encore plus furieux puisqu'il partit sans un mot après avoir sorti ses tonfas, une aura meurtrière écartant tout sur son passage. Hayato, satisfait du résultat, s'installa à la place désertée et commença à manger. Deux tables plus loin, Nott, Malfoy et sa bande regardèrent étrangement l'héritier Zabini qui ricanait tout seul.

« Y t'arrive quoi ? »

Blaise cessa de rire un instant pour déclarer avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Ils sont sacrément pervertis dans leur école. Je me demande comment ce Tsuna a pu survivre aussi longtemps. »

' Quoiqu'en fait, non, je ne me pose pas la question ' pensa le métisse, en se souvenant des ''cadavres'' qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs, quelques jours plus tôt après la première tâche.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu dis ça ? L'interrogea Theodore Nott.

Blaise prit une mine faussement blessée.

_ Tu oublie que je suis à demi italien ?

Theo rougit et baissa la tête, l'air penaud entraînant le rire léger du métisse.

_ Leurs disputes sont assez drôles à entendre en fait. Enchaîna Blaise.

Theodore releva les yeux, soudainement intéressé par les propos de son meilleur ami et plongea dans les abysses profondes dudit meilleur ami. _Oh_... il n'aurait pas du relever la tête, maintenant, il se sentait terriblement embarrassé et savait que la couleur de ses joues le trahirait certainement au vu de la pâleur de sa peau.

.

.

« Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi à la salle de bain des préfets ? » demanda timidement Tsuna après avoir répondu aux quelques questions du Poufsouffle ( qui ne semblait pas le rejeter le moins du monde après avoir appris la vérité ) et lui avoir avoué ses craintes quant aux réactions des autres sorciers.

Brian l'avait rassuré en posant timidement une main sur l'épaule du châtain pour lui montrer son soutien – quand bien même ils ne connaissaient que depuis deux heures maintenant.

« Pardon ? »

Tsuna rougit un peu plus et baissa la tête, balbutiant de courtes explications embrouillées :

« Eh bien ~ Cédric m'a conseillé de prendre un bain pour trouver la solution alors que Mukuro voulait utiliser ses illusions mais j'ai préféré écouter Cédric (2). Il m'a dit d'aller dans la Salle des préfets mais je ne sais pas trop où c'est.

_ Oh ! Je vais te montrer. Prend un maillot de bain et rejoins-moi dans le hall dans quinze minutes s'il-te-plaît ! »

Surpris par l'enthousiasme soudain du plus jeune, Tsuna hocha lentement la tête.

_ D – D'accord.

Oubliant le léger malaise d'il y a quelques secondes, les deux garçons partirent chacun de leur côté afin de se préparer et se retrouvèrent comme prévu un quart d'heure plus tard bien que Tsuna ait eu du mal à se débarrasser de ses amis. Brian portait un T-Shirt des All Blacks un peu trop grand pour lui, qui lui tombait au bas des fesses et un slim noir. Tsuna était heureux, la compagnie du jeune Poufsouffle était plaisante celui-ci lui parlait beaucoup de l'Irelande, son pays d'origine et n'hésitait pas à lui implanter des images de paysages irlandais via un don qui lui était propre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait menant à la Salle de Bain des Préfets, le petit châtain s'arrêta – et arrêta par la même le garçon à ses côtés, et parut réfléchir un instant avant de murmurer :

« Saveur des pins. » (3)

Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa et Tsuna crut s'être trompé. Il s'apprêtait donc à essayer autre chose – parce que, sérieusement, resté planté dans le couloir en T-Shirt et en Short avec une serviette et un sac de change dans les mains c'était pas génial_, lorsque le tableau bascula pour les laisser entrer.

Les préfets étaient chanceux. Leur salle de bain était vraiment immense, et luxueuse. Tsuna était en extase devant, même s'il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas se laver ici tous les jours cet endroit, c'était plus fait pour décorer qu'autre chose selon lui. De toute façon, ce qui l'intéressait lui, ce n'était pas le décor, mais la baignoire... qui ressemblait à une piscine ! Lentement, il se pencha sur les robinets en or... qui se tournèrent d'eux-même pour laisser couler l'eau chaude. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, la baignoire était pleine et la vapeur s'en échappait. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de se tourner le dos d'un commun accord pour se déshabiller. Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus que leurs maillot de bain, ils mirent un pied l'un après l'autre pour s'habituer à la température qui était parfaite – bien qu'un peu trop chaude par rapport à ce qui était conseillé c'était ce que préféraient les deux garçons_, puis plongèrent. Brian et Tsuna en profitèrent un peu pour agir comme des gamins ils s'éclaboussèrent, se coulèrent un peu, puis finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Tsuna revint au bord de la baignoire pour attraper son œuf d'or qui était couvé par sa serviette et ses vêtements de rechange. Après s'être échangé un regard, le châtain soupira :

« Bon... quand faut y aller...

_ C'est parti dans ce cas. » lui sourit timidement le Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

Ils prirent une grande inspiration, puis plongèrent, la tête sous l'eau, en même temps, Tsuna en profitant pour ouvrir l'œuf d'or dans un même moment.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, les deux adolescents furent surpris de ne pas les refermer vivement sous la pression de l'eau, Tsuna avait l'habitude que l'eau lui brûle les yeux lorsqu'il plongeait dessous. Puis, une douce lumière dorée envahit l'œuf et les encercla, les berçant dedans et une douce mélodie emplit l'air, bientôt accompagnée de paroles.

« _Descend nous voir, entend nos paroles._

_Nous chantons en dessous du sol._

_Une heure durant tu devras chercher,_

_Ce que nous t'avons arracher. _»

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la surface, Tsuna frissonna. Même sans son Hyper-Intuition, il pouvait dire que c'était mauvais. La mélodie bien que douce était inquiétante et les paroles... il n'en avait pas encore compris le sens, mais il savait déjà que c'était mauvais. Et puis, en comptant cette fois-ci l'Hyper-Intuition Vongola, il avait un Mauvais Pressentiment.

.

.

Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malfoy &amp; sa bande se pavanaient dans les château lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, ils remarquèrent l'étrange homme à la coiffe exotique. Celui-ci semblait... patienter devant une porte. Une porte avec un tableau représentant un ruisseau dans une forêt.

« Euh.. que fait-il à votre avis ? Demanda Blaise.

_ Aucune idée... »

Il fut le premier à sortir de sa ''cachette'' et fit quelques pas vers le mafieux.

_ Euh, excusez-moi ?

Il n'avait même pas commencé sa phrase que l'ananas sur pattes s'était déjà retourné, mais Blaise n'avait pu ravaler ses mots, alors il les avait tout de même prononcé.

_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Blaise frissonna presque en sentant le regard de l'autre garçon s'attarder sur son corps. Euh... d'habitude, c'était plus lui qui provoquait ce genre de réaction, non ? C'était... étrange. Tout autant que ce type.

L'œil rouge de Mukuro étincela et Blaise dut s'empêcher de reculer sous la surprise.

« En effet, peut-être pourrais-tu me renseigner, _mio caro_ ? »

Voir Blaise rougir était tellement rare que Théodore regrettait presque de ne rien avoir à ce moment-là pour immortaliser le moment. Drago, à côté de lui, fronçait les sourcils, en comprenant pas les derniers mots. En y repensant, c'est vrai que ça devait être étrange de se faire appeler ''mon chéri'' par un presque-étranger, mais bon, les étudiants Vongola étaient eux-même et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils étaient aussi appréciés malgré leur niveau de dangerosité assez élevé.

« Connaîtrais-tu par hasard le mot de passe pour entrer dans cette salle ? Je crains que le petit Decimo s'y soit noyé.

_ Deci - .. Donc ce que l'on racontait sur vous était bien vrai ? Je n'étais pas vraiment certain en entendant le nom de votre école mais maintenant je me trouve stupide de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Grogna Blaise, déçu de ne pas s'être servi de son cerveau.

_ Kufufu ~ tout dépend de ce que l'on dit sur nous. » Ricana le gardien de la Brume.

Ce dernier offrit à Blaise un sourire lubrique avant de retourner à la précédente conversation à savoir comment ouvrir cette porte ?

Et juste au moment où Drago allait leur donner le mot de passe, la porte s'ouvrit sur le champion des Vongola et un jeune Poufsouffle, les deux pouffant de rire. Rire qui resta en travers de leur gorge lorsqu'ils aperçurent le troupeau arrêté devant la porte... et Mukuro.

« Mu - … Mukuro ? …... Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? »

Mukuro, qui avait encore une main poser contre le tableau ( la porte ) la retira vivement et soupira.

_ Je pensais que tu avais peut-être rencontré quelques problèmes, Tsunayoshi-kun.

_ A – Ah... Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose de déplacé envers toi, Tsunayoshi-kun. L'informa Mukuro, lorgnant sur le petit Poufsouffle soudain très mal-à-l'aise.

Et si l'illusionniste trop concentré sur le deuxième année ne remarqua rien, ce ne fut pas le cas des Serpentards présents qui virent Tsuna tourner la tête sur le côté, l'air soudain exaspéré, et maugréer :

« Et c'est **toi** qui dis ça ? »

Puis, sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi, le petit châtain commença à rire mais... ce n'était pas son rire cristallin habituel, c'était plus... plus sombre, plus... démoniaque... on aurait dit un fou.

_ Mukuro, retire tout de suite cette illusion. Gronda Tsuna en lançant un regard noir à l'illusionniste - ce qui semblait être davantage une moue boudeuse qu'autre chose, mais l'aura boss de Tsuna fit son travail.

Mukuro eut l'air de bouder à son tour puis soupira.

« Avoue tout de même que ce serait très tentant, non ? »

Tsuna, qui commençait à acquiescer lentement, secoua brusquement la tête et envoya à nouveau un regard noir à son gardien.

_ Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Ils ont beau être très... indisciplinés et violents... il en est hors de question. Je tiens un minimum à la vie.

_ Tout le monde sait que tu es plus puissant qu'eux. Ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à toi.

_ Ils s'en prendront aux autres. Hors de question. Laisse-nous en dehors de ça. Fais ce que tu veux mais ne nous force pas à participer.

Mukuro kufufufa, murmura un vague '' Je ne forcerai personne.'' chargé de sous-entendu, adressa un salut très aristocratique – qui fit d'ailleurs lever des yeux marrons au ciel_, et ajouta un doux '' belleza '' qui redonna quelques couleurs printanières au demi-italien avant de disparaître dans un rideau de Brume.

Tsuna soupirant en se massant les tempes. Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Alerte rouge ! Hyper-Intuition activée.

« Je me demande vraiment si avec le temps il ne serait pas devenu un peu maso. » grogna doucement le châtain, faisant rire Brian qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

Le groupe de Serpentards les observa silencieusement.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda finalement Pansy.

Tsuna se gratta le cou et baissa les yeux au sol.

_ Mukuro... gronda-t-il.

_ Oui.. ?

_ Il va encore faire des bêtises. Ils vont encore détruire des choses. Et ce sera **encore** à moi de m'excuser pour ces gamins.

Durant sa petite tirade, les yeux du Decimo s'étaient colorés de orange pour le plus grands plaisir de ses interlocuteurs.

« Ushishishi ~ Qui viens-tu de traiter de gamins, Decimo ? »

Tsuna frissonna. Ses yeux redevinrent marrons.

_ Belphegor ?

Une ombre se détacha d'une colonnade et un sourire carnassier apparut à la lumière du jour, bientôt suivit de tout le corps et d'une deuxième silhouette portant un énorme chapeau grenouille.

_ Shisho et Bel-sempaï avaient commencé à se battre, mais Mukuro a créer une illusion du second commandant sans ses longs cheveux de barbie et il a manqué de faire une crise. Quand Barbie s'est rendu compte que ce n'était qu'une blague de Shisho, il est entré dans une nouvelle colère et lui a sauté dessus.

Tsuna se massa à nouveau les tempes, geste qui allait devenir répétitif à la longue.

« Je vois... combien de dégâts pour l'instant ?

_ Un mur, deux tables et un fauteuil. »

Un nouveau soupir quitta les lèvres du Neo-Primo qui commença à faire demi-tour.

_ Hm... vous m'excuserez, je dois aller prévenir le directeur pour la dégradation des biens de l'école. Je te remercie pour ton aide, Brian. Veux-tu que je te raccompagne devant ta salle commune ?

Brian rosit agréablement avant de bredouiller que ce n'était pas la peine.

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête et salua le petit groupe avant de partir, lançant tout de même par dessus son épaule un '' Ne faîtes pas de bêtises et ne tuez personne. '' auquel Bel demanda tranquillement :

« Ushishishi ~ Et torturer, on peut ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, le Dixième ayant déjà disparut au détour d'un couloir.

« Urgh – Ignorer un prince !? Comment ose-t-il ?! Ce petit... chaton.

_ Demo, Bel-Sempaï.. techniquement, Sawada-san est au dessus de vous. Fit remarquer Fran qui était jusque là resté silencieux.

_ Tch... la ferme, Stupide Grenouille. » asséna Belphegor en envoyant une flopée de couteaux dans le chapeau du garçon.

Pansy poussa un cri horrifié, de même que ses camarades, mais ils furent rassurés – vraiment ?_, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Fran ne semblait pas être blessé.

« Ittai... ça fait mal... Bel-sempaï. »

.

Il était 13 heures lorsqu'un élève de troisième année débarqua dans la Grande Salle pleine d'élèves pour s'arrêter juste devant Tsunayoshi et Lambo qui mangeaient à la table des Poufsouffles. Ces deux-là levèrent les yeux vers le garçons et l'interrogèrent du regard. Le petit Serdaigle – parce que c'en était un_, s'arrêta en reprenant sa respiration avant de commencer à débiter des choses à une vitesse ahurissante. Finalement, Tsunayoshi parvint à extirper une réponse un peu plus clair.

« Le... Le gars aux cheveux verts, le scientifique. Il m'envoie chercher L-Lambo pour faire des tests.

_ Heeeh !? Tsuna-nii, ne le laisse pas m'approcher ! » hurla le dénommé Lambo.

Tsuna hocha distraitement la tête, encore occupé à digérer l'information.

_ Pourquoi Verde a-t-il encore besoin de toi ?

_ Sa résistance aux électro-choc s'est encore améliorée. Remarqua Gokudera. Et il est un putain d'aimants à problèmes.

_ Comme vous tous quoi... entendit-on marmonner Tsuna.

Mais Gokudera ne fit pas attention à cette remarque et un hiboux noir aux yeux verts vint se poser devant eux.

_ Mah ~ C'est amusant. Glissa Yamamoto.

_ Depuis quand on a un hibou ? Demanda Tsuna en fixant le volatile d'un œil méfiant.

D'un geste anxieux, Tsuna approcha sa main droite du bec de l'oiseau pour se présenter à lui. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le hibou – Shigaku_, ne le mordrait pas, il lui offrit une caresse puis retira l'enveloppe. Elle détenait le sceau Vongola. Ce n'était donc pas une fausse puisqu'une flamme flottait au dessus du symbole de la Vongola Famiglia. Il décacheta soigneusement l'enveloppe puis déplia la lettre afin de la parcourir des yeux avant d'informer sa Famille, dont les membres s'étaient amassés autour de lui afin d'entendre le Decimo.

« C'est le Kyuudaime.

_ Nono ?

_ Humm.. Il dit qu'il va venir avec ses gardiens pour assister à la Seconde Tâche. Il est impatient. Et il va également rapporter des dossiers qu'il faut que j'étudie. Xanxus ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux vers le châtain.

_ Hn.. ?

_ Pourrais-tu... enfin...

_ Ha.

Content de la réponse du boss de la Varia – car croyez-le, c'était une conversation et il avait eu une réponse_, le châtain retourna à sa lettre.

_ Il dit qu'il a fait réparer le manoir de Grande Bretagne que vous aviez détruit lors de votre précédente mission. Les briefa Tsuna, d'un ton absent.

En fait, il était en train de réaliser que dans un peu plus de deux ans il succédera déjà au titre de Parrain Vongola. Le temps passait si vite ! Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de son absence de réaction. Il venait juste de comprendre qu'une fois Decimo officiel, il allait devoir payer et faire la paperasse pour chaque bâtiment détruit. Misère.

_ Les gars...

Toute la table se tut, et sa Famille le regarda avec sérieux. Même Squalo était silencieux pour une fois.

_ Quand ça arrivera... **ça**... vous pourriez pas vous montrer un peu plus... sage ? Proposa Tsuna, d'une petite voix. Et détruire moins de choses ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut des sourires carnassiers ( de la plupart des mafieux ), et quelques sourires penauds ( comme Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo ( qui ne comprenait pas ), Gokudera ( qui voulait être un bon bras droit ) ainsi que Uni et... Fran !? …. Ah non. En fait, il essayait juste de faire une nouvelle grimace. ).

.

Après le déjeuner, tous les Vongola se séparèrent. Tsuna se rendit à la bibliothèque pour essayer de percer le mystère de l'œuf d'Or et n'en sortit pas avant que la nuit ne tombe. Il savait que s'il voulait – et même si c'était de la triche, il pouvait obtenir l'aide de ses amis_, mais il ne voulait pas. Il comptait bien faire marcher son cerveau. C'est donc, des cernes sous les yeux qu'il descendit les escaliers mouvants pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où il gagna la table des Blaireau avec une démarche de zombie.

« Tsuna ? »

Le concerné leva les yeux pour voir Cédric et lui adressa une rapide salutation avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le Poufsouffle.

_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué ; j'ai passé la journée à la bibliothèque.

Cédric hocha la tête.

_ À propos de l'oeuf ?

Tsuna hocha la tête.

"Moi non plus j'ai pas trouvé. Je me demande si Harry s'en sort.

_ Je crois qu'il était préoccupé par autre chose récemment. Chuchota Tsuna en se fiant à son Hyper-Intuition.

_ Ah ?

_ Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tu sais, on ne se parle pas beaucoup lui et moi."

Cédric acquiesça, conscient que bien que s'entendant relativement bien avec Harry, Tsuna préférait rester en généralité avec les Poufsouffles et, de temps à autres, des élèves de différentes maisons. Ce qui l'avait le plus surpris fut d'apprendre qu'il s'entendait bien avec Malfoy et les aînés Serpentards et qu'il avait réussi l'exploit d'arracher un sourire à Théodore Nott, principalement réputé pour son impassibilité à toute épreuve. Y avait vraiment des personnes capables de miracles.

.

.

Plus tard le lendemain, on retrouva Tsuna occupé à résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf. Il avait déjà réussi à comprendre que l'épreuve ne se passerait logiquement pas sur terre donc cela laissait les sous-terrain ou l'eau, dans tous les cas il était mal. Il n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise dans le noir et était humain – donc ne pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Ce qu'il ne parvenait réellement pas à comprendre, c'était la dernière partie '' _Une heure durant tu devras chercher, Ce que nous t'avons arracher. '' . _Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donc vouloir dire ? Enfin, il avait bien une petite idée également mais ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Reborn avait beau dire, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça ( encore moins depuis qu'il était arrivé ) et était même plutôt bon en déduction. Et il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pas mauvais dans le sens mauvais mais... mauvais quoi. Le petit boss Vongola travailla encore un long moment sur l'énigme avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour regagner les appartements privés des Vongola. Lorsqu'il arriva, Chrome et Fran jouaient aux cartes avec Yamamoto, Ryohei et Gokudera détruisaient un mur... sans commentaire_, Xanxus se saoulait au whisky, Squalo lui hurlait dessus et se recevait pour toute réponse une bouteille dudit Whisky, aspergeant les beaux et longs cheveux de l'argenté d'alcool, le faisant crier encore plus fort ( heureusement que les salles étaient insonorisées ), Bel lançait des couteaux sur Fran, le transformant peu à peu en hérisson. Reborn n'était nul part en vue et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi et Verde devait probablement s'être enfermé dans le laboratoire dont ils disposaient dans leurs appartements. La plupart des ex-arcobaleno reposaient sur le canapé Mukuro était installé sur un fauteuil ( qui ressemblait à un Trône et qu'il avait probablement matérialisé lui-même ) derrière Chrome et Fran. Hibari n'était pas non plus en vue et ce n'était pas plus mal, lui qui détestait les rassemblements avait sans doute eu son quôta pour le restant de l'année.

"Mukuro." l'interpella Tsuna.

Le Gardien de la Brume de la Dixième Génération Vongola ( quede_ majuscule &amp; quelle longue appellation_ ) leva des yeux vairons curieux vers lui, dans une demande muette.

"_J'ai besoin que tu m'apprenne(s) à créer une illusion._"

.

.

_**Fin du chapitre 03 **_

.

.

_c'est juste que je n'ai pas encore décidé si c'était un garçon ou une fille. De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr de le/la faire réapparaître dans la fic, donc ce n'est pas important. _

_Je sais que dans le livre normalement le bal à lieu avant la résolution de la Seconde épreuve, mais là je ne parle pas d'Harry mais de Tsuna, donc... disons juste qu'il... a trouvé la solution avant ! _

_J'ai un trou de mémoire mais il me semble que c'était quelque chose comme ça, non ? Ou alors ça n'a rien à voir ? _

**Bonus : **

**Tsuna alla trouver Mukuro, le rouge aux joues, terriblement mal-à-l'aise.**

**« Mukuro..**

**_ Tsunayoshi-kun ? »**

**Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de l'illusionniste en voyant l'air gêné de son supposé boss.**

**_ Que puis-je faire pour toi ? **

**_ Je... **

**_ Oui ? L'incita son gardien de la Brume, son sourire s'élargissant ( était-ce encore seulement possible ? ) **

**_ J'ai besoin que... **

**_ Je t'écoute. **

**Tsuna serra le bas de sa chemise ( qui n'avait rien demandé ) dans ses petits poings fermés et releva la tête, le regard déterminé.**

**« J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à danser la Samba. »**

…

**Huh ? **

.

_Hello ! Dîtes, j'ai pas mal d'hésitation concernant le véritable prénom de Reborn. _

_Au début, je comptais garder mon choix secret pour faire la surprise, mais ledit choix s'avère beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Donc voilà, j'en ai pré-sélectionné certains et je me demandais si je pouvais avoir vos avis ? _

_1- Alessandro ( ''guerrier'', ''ennemi'', ''homme )_

_2- Lorenzo ''Laurier''_

_3- Luca ''Lumière''_

_5- Gabriele ''Héros de Dieu''_

_._

_J'aurais aussi une autre question pour la 2nd tâche, Tsuna doit sauver un proche mais je ne sais pas qui choisir. Reborn, ça serait trop bizarre. J'hésitais plus avec les petits pour ne pas créer trop de 'jalousie' avec les gardiens donc ça pourrait être entre Lambo ( même si c'est un gardien ) et Futa qui viendrait exprès pour la 2nd tâche. Alors ? _


	4. Chapter 4 - Le Bal

_**DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD ! J'avais prévu de posté juste après l'oral de français mais j'ai eu du mal à boucler le chapitre, notamment à cause du bal ( je parle du bal de Noël d'HP ). Je m'en excuse mais ça s'est avéré un peu compliqué. Bon, Bonne Lecture ! **_

_**. **_

_**NdA :** Certain(e)s vont me détester mais je tiens à dire que je ne dénigre pas Harry au contraire je lui donne une réaction tout à fait normale ( qui n'existe manifestement pas chez les prsg de Reborn ) de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre que ses camarades sont des mafieux. Bref. Désolé pour le Spoil, mais je préfère prévenir. ( **En outre, la situation s'arrange entre les deux leaders ( ou élus ) dans ce chapitre** ) _

_._

_**Rappel des pairing :** _ léger All27 **R27 **; léger 8059 KenxChrome ( je ne sais pas si c'est utile ou non de le dire ) peut-être un léger 6918._

__ léger Drarry très léger BZ/TN ( &amp; Théo x Skull c'est le seul ''couple qui mélange les deux univers je pense ) et un peu d'hétéro aussi pour équilibrer le tout._

_._

_**PS :** Mon début de chapitre est pourri mais je ne savais pas comment l'ouvrir. _

_**PPS :** C'est normal qu'il y ait ''Famille'' et ''famille'' c'est un peu comme ''état'' et ''État'' ou encore ''église'' et ''Église''. ''Famille'' désigne la Famiglia, mais parfois ce sera un mélange des deux. Capito ? _

_**PPPS : **Mukuro est un pervers ! ^^ _

_**PPPPS :** Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est chaud dans le dortoir des garçons (de 4è année) de Gryffondor. Vous verrez pourquoi plus bas. Beaucoup plus bas. _

_._

_**Note# :** ( Oui, j'ai promis, plus de ''PS'' ) Juste pour dire que dans le récit pendant la partie du bal, certaines phrases du récit seront également en italique, si ce ne sont pas juste un mot dans le tas, ce seront des groupes de mots **sortis directement du livre.** Bien que je n'ai jamais réellement lu le livre, je l'ai rapidement survolé pour voir les différences avec le film. C'est clair que j'adore HP mais la fin du 4 ( même si c'était magnifique ) m'est resté en travers de la gorge ( tout comme le 5 d'ailleurs... la mort de Fred aussi, bref passons ). Ah ! Bien entendu, **je ne m'appuie par aveuglément sur le texte du livre, sinon je ne pourrais pas placer de Shonen-aï !**_

_**.**_

_**Réponse aux Reviews ( &amp; merci ! ) :**_

_**.**_

_**PetitCrapaudBaveux :**_

_Ah je suis contente que tu aies aimé et désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre j'ai été un peu.. préoccupée. Luca ? Toi aussi tu aimes bien, c'est assez serré pour l'instant, vous avez toute des avis qui diffère :) _

_Pour l'énigme, il faudra attendre le chapitre 5 avec la deuxième tâche. Je ne reviendrais pas trop sur l'entraînement de Tsuna avec Mukuro - à part peut-être les petites bavures de l'illusionniste que j'ai déjà éparpillé dans ce chapitre-ci_, étant donné que je comptais m'appuyer sur de grandes explications en ce qui concernait la possible possibilité ( oula je parle bizarrement ) de Tsuna à utiliser les flammes des autres éléments puisqu'il est **le gardien qui enveloppe les autres éléments**, mais je suis vraiment nulle en explications alors je préfère sauter ça._

_._

_**ReimaChan :**_

_Hello ! Et bien, même s'il est vrai que je me penche plus sur la vie de Tsuna à Poudlard, il me semble bien dans ce chapitre que j'ai tout de même insérer plus de passage sur Harry. M'enfin, j'espère continuer ainsi. Lorenzo ? Et bien et bien, vous avez toutes des avis différents, ça va être amusant. De toute façon, le compte ne s'arrêtera qu'avant le dernier chapitre puisque, si tout se passe bien, vous ne saurez le prénom qu'à la toute dernière ligne du tout dernier chapitre ( ou épilogue ). Ah effectivement, il faudrait que je corrige cette erreur._

_._

_**Tahury :** _

_Ohayo ! Toujours un plaisir de te... lire ? Vivi, le pauvre Tsu-kun, c'est que j'aime bien ( c'est une raison pour le faire pourchasser par des pervers et l'exaspérer face à l'attitude... bornée et explosive de ses gardiens ? ) Bah ! Au moins je lui donne les moyens de se défendre #parfois# ! Le combat contre le dragon ( ou la dragonne je sais plus ) j'ai hésité aussi à lui faire mordre la poussière ( la créature ) mais je me suis dis que même en hyper-mode, Tsu-Tsu pourrait vouloir éviter de trop se.. donner en spectacle. Donc j'ai limité la prestation. Et bah, ouais, Byakuran est **vraiment** maso. _

_**PS :** ah... je sais pas moi je ne fais pas italien – et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir pris cette option l'an dernier_, mais c'est à une amie qui l'étudie depuis deux ans que j'ai posé la question et elle m'a écrit sur un bout de papier ''mio caro'' en disant que ça signifiait ''mon chéri''. Bon, vu le doute j'irai vérifier un de ces quatre, merci. _

_**PPS :** Je n'hésiterai pas à te demander si j'ai besoin de vocabulaire =D _

_._

_**Echo :** _

_Ahah, je suis heureuse de constater que tu as aimé. Je ne sais pas si j'écris très bien comme tu dis mais ça m'enchante de voir que tu le penses:) _

_T'inquiète, la voilà la suite même si je suis un peu en ! _

_Ouais, le coup de Tsuna en pleine discussion alors qu'il est face à un dragon, j'avoue m'être laissé emportée par le feu de l'action comme on dit mais bon, vu tout ce qui se passe dans Reborn, on peut pas dire que c'est impossible. Je le verrai bien faire ça. _

_Pour la ''proie'' de la seconde tâche et bien sache que c'est... tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre. Ou alors tu le devineras avec quelques aides. Si j'avais un peu douté il y a quelques semaines, je n'ai désormais plus aucun doute. Luca ? C'est noté. Ben dis donc, le décompte va être difficile. Sans compter que les rares personnes de mon entourages à avoir lu ma fic m'ont aussi donné des noms divergents ( toi tu parles comme ta prof de français, et moi comme mon [inutile]prof de physique, on est bien ). _

_Bye-Bii _

_._

_** :**_

_Coucou, et bien euh.. de rien ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ce que tu as lu. Je t'avouerai que j'ai parfois du mal à calmer mon trop-plein d'idée ( heureusement, je n'ai pas encore eu de panne d'inspiration pour cette fic même si j'ai eu du mal à boucler le chapitre ). Tout est noté, tu as eu la même idée que les autres lectrices concernant l'otage:) _

_Pour les prévenues du blog ? Si tu n'tiens pas de blog skyrock je crois que je pourrai te tenir informer par message ( ça me fait penser que j'ai un peu délaisser mon pauvre blog depuis Septembre, oups ) sur ff . Net. Je suis bête mais je n'ai remarqué que récemment qu'il y avait une ''boîte-message'' sur ff. _

_:_

_**Misa :** _

_Yep, j'ai bien pris en compte ton 'vote', tu saura le résultat au chapitre 5 pour la seconde tâche. En attendant, bonne lecture. _

_._

_**amélieprosper :** _

_Yoo ! Je te remercie pour ta review. Ouah, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne mais sur mon portable c'est long x) _

_Bref, heureuse que ça te plaise à ce point. Je dois dire que je n'pensais pas avoir un ''humour'' à crever de rire mais bizarrement, quand ça concerne Reborn ou HP mon humour s'améliore un peu. Après, je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais, je préfère penser que ce n'est pas trop horrible. Ah ? Si jamais tu écris un crossover entre ces deux univers ( ou même un autre, si je connais je lirai ), n'hésite pas à me prévenir. _

_Ouf, je suis contente que ce ne soit pas trop chargé pour le All27, j'ai essayé d'alléger un peu d'autant plus que pour ça, je n'ai laissé que les ''carnivores''. Si l'on oublie certains qui sont d'ailleurs déjà casé ( même si ça ne les empêche de faire du rentre-dedans dans d'autres personnes hum... je ne vais pas spoiler, bref. ) Ah ! Toi aussi tu as pensé à lui pour la seconde épreuve ? Oui, si j'avais des doutes, maintenant je n'en ai plus avec vos choix. Vous avez presque toutes 'voté' pour la même personne. Et bien voilà la suite ! _

_._

_**Caliste :** _

_Okayy, c'est noté, toi aussi tu as eu cette idée. Bye-bye et bonne lecture. _

_._

_._

Anglais _– Italien/Japonais/autres ← _

_**.**_

**Partie 4 – Le Bal **

.

.

« _Dis, Tsuna... Tu m'emmèneras là-bas un jour ? _» C.D

.

_« Mukuro. J'ai besoin que tu m'apprennes à créer une illusion. » _

.

.

Ce matin-là à Poudlard, tout était calme.

…. Si l'on oubliait le bruit que faisait les élèves en recrachant leur jus de citrouille après avoir lu un certain article de la GaZette du Sorcier écrit par Rita Skeeter, lequel introduisait les invités Vongola comme la génération future de la Mafia italienne. Oui vraiment, tout était calme... autant que ça puisse l'être avec les Vongola présents. À l'opposé de la Grande Salle, dans les appartements privés des Vongola, tout le monde dormait encore.

« VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

… Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Ah ! Squalo-san ! s'exclama Tsuna en déboulant dans le salon de leurs appartements.

_ Putain la ferme sale requin ! » s'écria Gokudera en apparaissant dans la pièce à la suite de son précieux Juudaime.

Rien à faire, Squalo continuait de hurler, et pour cause Belphegor avait remplacé le contenu de son shampoing pour cheveux longs et lisses par de l'huile à moteur.

« VOOOOOIIIII J'VAIS TUER C'TE ENFOIRÉE DE PRINCESSE !

_ Ushishishi ~ Qui est-ce que tu viens de traiter de princesse, Barbie ?

_ VOOOIIII !

_ Je suis d'accord avec Bel-sempaï pour une fois. Vous ressemblez un peu aux barbies avec lesquelles jouait ma cousine. Remarqua le disciple de Mukuro.

_ Merci, Fran. » susurra le prince de la Varia en poussant légèrement Fran qui semblait un peu trop près de lui pour son propre bien.

Il était hors de question qu'il baise un gosse de douze ans ! Non beurk. Pourquoi beurk ? Euh...

Après tout, il pouvait tout se permettre, il était un prince, non ?

_ Sempaï, pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? Vous êtes bizarre.

_ Ushishishi ~ Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand la Grenouille. En attendant as-tu fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Fran hocha la tête et interpella son maître qui se tourna vers lui après une demi-seconde.

« Qui y a-t-il stupide disc – urgh ! »

Ça, c'était Mukuro qui s'étrangla avec sa salive de façon tout à fait élégante.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il alors que son sourcil gauche était agité d'un soubresaut.

_ Sempaï m'a dit que si je voulais me montrer _admiratif _envers vous, je devais vous montrer que je pensais à vous. Annonça Fran d'une voix traînante. J'ai donc créé cette illusion. Il n'est pas beau mon chapeau ananas ? Et Bel-sempaï m'a dit de commencer un régime spécial ananas.

_ Oï oï.. commença Mukuro avant d'être interrompu par le cri strident du petit Decimo.

.

.

Dans la Grande Salle, un silence pesant régnait. Du moins pesant, pour une minorité de personne. La plupart s'en doutaient déjà un peu, certains étaient assez choqués ( comme Ron et Harry ainsi que d'autres ), d'autres encore étaient plus ou moins fiers Les Vongola étaient très connus et puissants et d'après la presse, la nouvelle génération était assez proche de la première niveau puissance et idéaux. Parmi eux, certains, comme la plupart des Serdaigles repensaient à ce qu'avaient pu dire Reborn et le Directeur. Il avait parlé d'une Alliance. Peut-être parlaient-ils d'alliance en temps de guerre ou... autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si certains avaient montré une certaine soif de sang dont ils ne prononceraient pas le nom par crainte ( _Hibari ! Mukuro, La Varia ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! Kof kof _) Ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

Harry était un peu paumé. Et choqué aussi. Il avait déjà entendu parler et lu des choses à propos de la Mafia, ce monde sombre qu'il fallait maintenir secret. Enfin... secret... beaucoup d'affaires mafieuses étaient passées dans les journaux télévisés. Harry avait d'ailleurs été battu par son oncle un jour, celui-ci prétextant que cette histoire était de la faute des gens de son espèce. Il savait que les mafieux étaient des meurtriers sanguinaires qui trempaient dans des histoires louches comme le trafic d'armes et d'organes. D'un autre côté, Tsuna n'avait jamais montré de désir de se battre et de faire couler le sang.. à part quand Byakuran et les autres gars avaient assommé l'enfant vache, Lambo – et là encore, c'était pour protéger un membre de sa famille. Le jeune sorcier était un peu perdu. Il fallait qu'il fasse le point. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de fréquenter des assassins.

.

On aperçut pas – malgré les prières silencieuses de plusieurs personnes_, les membres des Vongola de toute la journée Tsuna ayant appris que leurs identité avait été révélée pour de bon était resté prostré dans sa chambre toute la journée après s'être lavé et avait refusé de se nourrir. Il avait aussi refusé d'ouvrir à sa Famille mais ceux-ci n'avait pas eu besoin de son accord et avait défoncé la porte. Zut. Encore de la paperasse... Xanxus se montra à l'heure du dîner avec la Varia ainsi que Fon, Skull, Mammon et Colonello – Xanxus fusillant tous ceux qui essayaient de les approcher. Fon vint ensuite à la rencontre du Directeur de l'école afin de lui chuchoter quelques mots. Les élèves virent Albus hocher la tête solennellement puis Fon disparut avec Mammon pour contacter le Neuvième. Hibari avait été aperçu en train de faire sa ronde. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il patrouillait dans les couloirs, ceux-ci étaient extrêmement calme, attendant qu'il disparaisse pour recommencer à respirer et à parler. Donc ! Hibari avait été aperçu mais, grâce à son aura noire qui disait ''Viens-Me-Parler-Et-Je-Te-Tue'' il avait échappé aux attroupements autour de sa petite personne. Ryohei avait été extrêmement calme même s'il avait mis près d'une demi-heure à comprendre pourquoi son p'tit-frère s'était enfermé. Tsuna n'avait pas bougé de la journée. Enfin, si. Il était allé dans la Salle de Bain liée à sa chambre pour se laver et avait traversé le couloir pour se rendre aux toilettes. Sinon, il était resté dans sa chambre. En fin de journée, il était sorti pour rencontrer sa famille et les ex-arcobaleno mais avait refusé de parler de l'article qui les avaient dévoilés. Bon, dire qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas attendu aurait été un mensonge. Ils savaient tous ce qui devait se passer, d'ailleurs, leur 'statut' n'était pas un secret. Les hommes politiques avaient juste trouvé plus intéressant de les faire venir en tant qu'école, cherchant le bon moment pour dévoiler la Famille Vongola. Tsuna en venait à penser qu'il aurait préféré que leur identité soit révélée dès le départ.

.

**C**édric chercha Tsuna au cours de la journée, mais ne le trouva pas. Il vit de loin un Gokudera Hayato renfrogné – comme toujours, mais celui-ci écrasa sa.. cigarette au sol et tourna les talons en voyant des filles l'espionner un peu plus loin et Cédric n'arriva pas à temps pour le rejoindre. Il fut en revanche le seul à avoir le courage d'un Gryffondor pour aller à la rencontre du gardien des Nuages du Vongola X.

_Dans le couloir, les élèves présents avaient retenu leur respiration et [avaient] observé en silence l'entrevu. _

_« Hibari ! _

__ Hn... herbivore ? » _

_La voix froide et irritée du préfet de Namimori n'effraya pas le moins du monde ( si un peu quand même ) le fils Diggory qui étira un doux sourire._

__ Tu ne saurais pas où est Tsuna ? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. _

_Hibari sembla se raidir et tourna les talons._

_« Il est avec les autres. »_

Il n'avait rien dit d'autre et avait disparu à l'angle d'un couloir.

Cédric fronça les sourcils. Il avait bien une petite idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait le châtain pour que chaque gardien qu'il croise lui réponde à quelques détails près la même chose. Même la douce et timide Chrome, accompagnée de Uni, s'était montrée un peu froide dans ses renseignements. Et les chuchotements propagés sur eux dans les couloirs n'avaient pas été d'une quelconque aide. Au contraire, ils n'avaient fait qu'irriter davantage les plus impulsifs. Ce jour-là, les lits de l'infirmerie avaient été surchargés, Cédric l'avait appris de Dylan l'un des jeunes Poufsouffles. Ce dernier avait fait une chute dans les escaliers lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient déplacés et avait eu droit à un allé simple pour l'infirmerie. Toute la journée, il avait vu des élèves défiler avec diverses blessures et hématomes. Et lorsqu'il les avait interrogé, les blessés avaient répondu que certains n'avaient pas aimé que l'on parle sur eux ou qu'on tente de leur parler. En bref, Dylan avait été plus qu'heureux d'être tombé dans les escaliers et de ne pas faire parti de ceux qui chuchotaient sur les mafieux.

.

Bien que maintenant tous les élèves lui reparlent comme si de rien n'était, Harry était hébété. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire au sujet des étudiants... euh... des Vongola. Le mieux pour l'instant était de laisser cette histoire là où elle était, ce qui était assez simple parce que la plupart des mafieux évitaient les sorciers à part les quelques violents de la bande et Tsuna n'avait pas été vu.

.

À minuit, Cédric ne dormait toujours pas et avait décidé de faire une petite promenade de santé dans les couloirs. Il va sans dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à percuter – au détour d'un couloir_, le petit boss japonais. Celui-ci atterrit sur les fesses et plissa les yeux pour voir dans l'obscurité, remerciant ''l'inconnu'' lorsque celui-ci l'aida à se relever.

« Que fais-tu hors de ton lit à cette heure-ci, Tsuna ? »

Tsuna se raidit. Zut. Il n'était pas prêt à rendre des comptes maintenant.

_ Cédric..

_ Tu sais, on s'inquiétait pour toi. Tu n'es pas venu de la journée.

Tsuna se mordilla les lèvres, un gros sentiment de culpabilité montant en lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'isoler soudainement même pour une journée, mais il avait eu besoin d'être seul. C'était compréhensible, non ? Il avait le droit, hein ? Ce n'était pas une faute grave ? Il voulait juste prendre du temps pour réfléchir à leur situation et agir en conséquence. Une journée plus tard il n'était pas plus avancé, mais au moins avait-il eu du temps pour se détendre.

_ Désolé.

_ Y a pas de mal, le rassura Cédric. On se demandait juste comment tu allais, et vu l'humeur des gars je crois comprendre que ça n'allait pas fort.

Les joues de Tsuna rosirent agréablement et il acquiesça faiblement.

« On savait que ça allait arriver, on s'en doutait. On voulait juste être nous-même avant ça. » Murmura le plus jeune.

Cédric acquiesça. Il comprenait où voulait en venir le garçon qu'il considérait comme un ami proche, comme un petit-frère. Avec un statut pareil, même si c'était ''classe'' les enfants pouvaient prendre peur. Beaucoup ne devaient même pas comprendre les responsabilités que cela impliquait. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre, mais à en juger par le regard assombri du garçon face à lui, il ne devait pas avoir choisi cette voie-là. Tsuna paraissait petit et fragile pourtant, lors de la première tâche, lorsqu'il s'était révélé en mode ''boss'', il avait montré un côté tranquille, reposé, calme et courageux. Très courageux. Il avait montré qu'il était capable de s'en sortir par lui-même. Le Poufsouffle sembla se rependre puisqu'il posa une main sur l'épaule du petit japonais.

« Tu as faim ?

_ Huh ? »

Prenant le ''Huh ?'' pour un oui, Cédric ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs sans fin en souriant et riant comme un... imbécile heureux ?_, tout ça sans se faire prendre par Rusard (_Les Poufsouffles sont géniaux !_). Tsuna se laissa traîner sans rien dire avant de percuter son aîné quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement devant un gigantesque tableau représentant un coupole de fruit. Tsuna haussa un sourcil et fixa Cédric d'un air incrédule lorsque celui-ci gratouilla la poire qui frémit et se tortilla de plaisir.

_' Je suis tombé dans un monde de fou. '_songea Tsuna en secouant doucement la tête.

Et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le tableau bascula pour dévoiler une grande salle remplie de petit être ressemblant à des elfes (au vu de leurs longues oreilles). De grands yeux globuleux les fixèrent instantanément lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur eux et tous les petits êtres les accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

« Monsieur Diggory Monsieur ! » les saluèrent-ils joyeusement tandis que d'autres accouraient devant un Tsuna légèrement dépassé en en chantonnant gaiement '' Monsieur Vongola Monsieur ! ''.

Les petites créatures les firent installer à une table sans se soucier de l'heure plus que tardive et leur apportèrent quelques collations auxquelles ils vantèrent les mérites.

« Ce sont des Elfes de Maisons, Tsuna.

_ Des elfes de maison ?

_ Oui. Ils s'occupent de l'entretient des maisons même si ici, ils s'occupent des repas pou l'école.

_ Mais c'est beaucoup de travail ! » S'étonna Tsuna.

Cédric esquissa un sourire Tsuna était adorable.

_ En effet, mais ils aiment travailler. Beaucoup de Familles de Sang-Purs ''possèdent'' des elfes. Le fait d'en avoir montre leur supériorité. Ils font étalage de leur argent avec leur maisons et leurs elfes.

_ C'est horrible. Murmura Tsuna dans un souffle. Sont-ils maltraités ?

_ Eh bien, pas tous. Ma famille possède deux elfes, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne sont pas maltraités.

Tsuna esquissa un sourire. Oui, il s'en doutait. Cédric ne ferait – ou ne laisserait jamais faire_, une chose pareille.

_ Je m'en doute bien. Mais est-ce que cela arrive ?

_ J'aimerai dire que non mais.. la vérité c'est que c'est ainsi dans la plupart des cas. Les Sang-Purs prônent ce qu'ils appellent la ''pureté'' de sang, alors tu te doutent bien que face à des créatures magiques, ils ne vont pas se jeter à genoux devant eux.

Tsuna acquiesça, malheureusement, il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître là les agissements de la race humaine. Il pouvait dire sans mal que les humains avaient tendance à mépriser la différence et l'inconnu. Il ne le savait que trop bien.. pour avoir été persécuté pendant des années à cause de sa différence et sa maladresse. Aujourd'hui encore cela continuait, mais à présent, c'est juste parce qu'il avait peur du changement. Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait une pensée comme ''Ça suffit.'' et qu'il déciderait en avoir assez de se laisser faire par ses camarades de classe qui le pensaient toujours aussi faible.

« Tsuna ? » intervint Cédric, voyant son ''petit-frère'' plongé dans ses pensées.

Le petit japonais sembla se réveilla et adressa un sourire lumineux au Septième année.

_ Merci Cédric. Grâce à toi je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je te verrai demain.

Cela sonna comme une promesse et le petit brun s'évanouit dans la nature.

_ Euuh... commença Cédric.

.

Un peu plus loin, on retrouva Tsuna, errant comme une âme en peine dans les dédales de couloirs.

_' J'suis où ? ' _

.

Une ombre se faufila dans un couloir désert. Désert ? Vraiment ? Non. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain indomptables tournait en rond dans ce même couloir, frissonnant de temps à autres, les yeux brillants et le regard effrayé, se retournant au moindre bruit.

« Y a – Y a quelqu'un ? » bredouilla le jeune adolescent.

Personne ne répondit et l'Ombre se délecta du nouveau tremblement de l'enfant. Oui, l'enfant. Parce qu'à présent, il n'avait plus rien du champion enflammé qui avait vaincu avec une facilité déconcertante le dragon de la première épreuve. À présent, il était un enfant apeuré dans un couloir sombre à plus de minuit.

_ Je – Je le sens mal... murmura le jeune garçon.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais l'Ombre, cachée à quelques mètres du châtain l'entendit tout de même, et un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. La chasse était ouverte.

Une alerte rouge sonna dans l'esprit du Vongola qui envoya aux oubliettes son courage et prit ses jambes à son cou, ne vérifiant même pas le couloir vers lequel il se dirigeait. L'Ombre le suivit sans se presser mais dut accélérer le pas en voyant sa proie s'échapper à l'aide de divers passages secrets. C'est alors que le garçon arrivait près de la Tour de Serdaigle que l'Ombre passa à l'action et plaqua le descendant Vongola contre un mur. Un autre sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage de l'Ombre en voyant la réaction de son protégé peur, surprise, soulagement et... joie ? Avec une pincée d'appréhension.

« Re – Hiiiiiiiiiiieee ! »

.

Au japon, à Namimori, il était 12:00 et les élèves de la 2-A déjeunaient entre groupes dans la salle de classe lorsque – chose étrange_, un hibou se faufila dans la salle par la fenêtre ouverte. Les élèves sursautèrent et certains voulurent jouer à ''chassons pigeon'' avec l'oiseau mais furent stopper par Kyoko Sasagawa qui s'interposa entre l'oiseau et ses presque-meurtriers.

« Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ?! Vous en prendre à un animal, sérieusement, vous avez quel âge ? »

Honteux de s'être fait remettre en place par l'idole de Nami-chuu, les trois garçons s'excusèrent platement face à la jeune fille, espérant lui faire oublier rapidement leur bévue. La rouquine se tourna alors vers le Hibou qui lui tendit la patte. Kyoko haussa un sourcil alors que ses camarades l'observaient, elle et le volatile.

« Kyoko ? Fit Hana, incertaine.

_ Ah ! »

Comme si elle s'était brusquement souvenue de quelque chose, elle tendit une délicate et fine main et décrocha le message attaché à la patte de l'oiseau.

Un sourire lumineux étira alors ses lèvres tandis qu'elle décachetait l'enveloppe et commençait à lire la courte missive.

« Ce sont les garçons. » Les informa Kyoko.

Hana haussa les épaules.

_ Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts depuis le temps.

_ C'est vrai. Aucune nouvelle depuis presque deux mois. Renchérit un autre.

_ Ils étaient très occupés avec les épreuves.

La classe se tut alors que le hibou inclinait la tête sur le côté.

Kyoko – sans quitter les lignes des yeux, prit une coupole et y versa de l'eau, laissant l'oiseau s'abreuver. La jeune fille esquissa un sourire en voyant son frère ponctuer ses phrases par des ''Extrême !'' et les phrases timides de Tsuna ainsi que les louanges de Lambo envers son frère et le salut de la timide et réservée Chrome Dokuro. La lettre lui était adressée à elle et à Haru. La mère de Tsuna en recevrait une autre qui ne mentionnerait pas des dragons et autres. Bien sûr, la lettre avait été magiquement modifiée afin que seules les personnes identifiées dans la lettre ou appartenant aux Vongola puissent relier les événements décrits à la Magie. Il fallait tout de même garder un minimum le secret. Kyoko et Haru avaient été un peu déçues de ne pas pouvoir venir avec les garçons, elles qui avaient toujours été là pour les encourager mais elles étaient des ''moldues'' apparemment et ne pouvaient donc pas venir. En revanche, elles avaient reçu l'invitation du Neuvième Parrain des Vongola les invitant à venir assister à la Seconde Tâche. Elles étaient impatientes d'y être.

« Tout s'est bien déroulé jusqu'à présent. Tsuna-kun a réussi la première épreuve et est arrivé premier apparemment.

_ Dame-Tsuna ? » s'étonna un élève.

N'empêche, eux n'avaient toujours pas compris dans quelle école étaient allés les garçons. Ils savaient juste qu'ils participaient à un programme d'échange dans une prestigieuse école Londonienne.. euh... écossaise et que l'un d'eux devraient participer à une sorte de compétition un peu dangereuse pour démontrer ses talents en combat. Mais sérieusement... comment Dame-Tsuna avait pu survivre au moins dix-minute et remporter l'épreuve... quelle qu'elle soit. Et surtout... comment avait-il pu être désigné ''Champion'' ?!

.

En Angleterre cependant, l'ambiance était toute autre. Tard dans la nuit, tous les élèves se souvenaient avoir entendu un cri (féminin) de terreur. Et bien que ce cri leur semble particulièrement familier, personne ne parvint à se souvenir de son propriétaire. Mais .. et si quelque chose de terrible était arrivé à cette personne ? Le silence se fit cependant dans la Salle lorsqu'un timide garçon se faufila entre les grandes Doubles Portes. Le garçon bien que discret, fut vite remarqué et se dépêcha de gagner la table des Poufsouffles. Il avait senti beaucoup de regards, mélange entre crainte et respect, d'autres admiratifs. En revanche, comme il le craignait, certains n'étaient guère engageant, plutôt hostiles, et venait malheureusement de la table des lions. Serdaigle restait neutre. Poufsouffle compréhensif et content de revoir l'adolescent. Serpentard était aussi neutre. Les verts et argents ne comprenaient que trop bien cette mise à l'écart. Les lions ( _selon eux _) avaient un esprit trop étroit pour passer outre la différence. Alors, certes, eux n'avaient jamais rechigné à une bonne baston verbale et pourquoi pas physique ( avec la magie ) mais les lions étaient trop bornés, c'était eux qui commençaient toujours en les traitant de _sales mangemorts_. Cependant, le Champion des Vongola ne semblait pas comme ça. Lui paraissait plutôt pacifique, la preuve : c'était toujours lui qui calmait ses amis et il était assez difficile de le mettre en colère. La seule fois où ils avaient vu le petit châtain devenir sérieux était pendant la première tâche, lorsqu'il avait apprit que le ''truc blanc'' avait blessé un membre de sa famille. L'enfant ( à cet instant précis, il avait la bouille d'un enfant calme et réservé ) gesticula nerveusement sur le banc jusqu'à ce que Cédric prenne la parole, lui adressant un large sourire :

« Tsuna ! Tu es venu.

_ Je t'ai dit hier que je viendrais. » sourit timidement le châtain en serrant la main du septième année.

Un petit Poufsouffle de seconde année se tourna doucement vers Tsuna, l'observant nerveusement.

_ Tu – tu ne saurais pas par hasard qui a poussé un cri de désespoir cette nuit ? Ça me hante, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'effroyable.

C'est en terminant sa phrase que le petit garçon réalisa que le Champion des Vongola s'était statufié et il commença à paniquer. Finalement, Tsuna se calma et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du petit brun à côté de lui.

_ Ce n'est rien. J'ai été surpris par quelqu'un et j'ai hurlé.

Un sourire penaud recourbait ses lèvres et ne laissait aucun doute face à la sincérité qui émanait du châtain et l'enfant se sentit bête.

_ Oh.. Oh ! Je vois. Je suis désolé, je pensais que quelqu'un avait été agressé et -

Reborn, qui passait devant eux à ce moment-là s'arrêta entre les deux et se pencha vers eux, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres :

« Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas été agressé ? »

Et il repartit, son sourire carnassier s'agrandissant en entendant le Poufsouffle s'étouffer avec son verre de jus de citrouille et imaginant avec un clarté effrayante sa charge rouge pivoine.

Deux minutes passèrent dans le silence à la table des blaireaux alors que l'ensemble de cette même maison adressait des adieux silencieux aux deux enfants dont les âmes venaient de quitter leurs corps avant que ces dernières ne les regagnent et que le deuxième année et Tsuna n'échangent un regard complice :

« Le mieux est d'oublier tout ça. »

Grâce aux Poufsouffles, en particulier Cédric, Aiden ( _l'enfant en 2nd année_ ) et Brian, le deuxième année persécuté par les autres maisons, il passa un agréable repas, riant avec eux au gré des conversations.

« Mais au fait, pourquoi les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? l'interrogea finalement Cédric, en jetant des coups d'oeil perplexes aux alentours pour vérifier la présence ou non des autres mafieux.

_ Reborn les a convaincu d'aller s'entraîner en forêt et j'en suis plutôt content. Ils étaient tellement inquiets pour moi que certains ont forcé la porte de ma chambre. Ronchonna Tsuna.

_ On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas attentionnés. » ricana Kalid, Poufsouffle de son état ( et en même année que Cédric ).

Un léger rire s'échoua sur les lèvres du châtain alors qu'il acquiesçait doucement. Il était clair que l'inattention n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait leur reprocher. Même la Varia était extrêmement attentive à son entourage depuis les diverses attaques où Tsuna avait pu faire preuve de courage pour les sauver. C'était sans doute avec ce genre de souvenirs qu'ils avaient prêté Allégeance au futur Decimo.

.

Harry fixait distraitement le dos de Tsunayoshi, sans faire attention à son entourage. Depuis qu'il avait fait face au dragon et remporté l'épreuve, tous ses camarades avaient recommencé à lui parler, de même que les Poufsouffles même s'il ressentait toujours un certain malaise lorsqu'il était près d'eux, ou du moins, près des amis proches de Cédric. Celui-ci avait beau prendre le parti d'Harry, certains avaient la rancune tenace. Et dans tout ça il y avait Tsuna. Ce gars ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal, au contraire, il avait toujours été gentil alors que Harry, comme tous les garçons de son âge et avec ses responsabilités, avait ses humeurs et ses mauvais jours. Harry avait vraiment du mal – même après avoir vu les 'pouvoirs' du garçon_, à l'imaginer en boss de la Mafia. Après tout, la Mafia était un monde sombre et cruel. Un univers sanglant et meurtrier. Comment des enfants de leur âge pouvaient-ils évoluaient là-dedans ? Harry avait de la peine pour eux, du moins, pour la jeune génération, car il était évident, maintenant qu'il y songeait, que ce gars là... Xanxus et sa bande, avait déjà tué. Et Dumbledore laissait des meurtrier _gambader_ en liberté dans les couloirs de l'école !? …... Ne répondez pas à cette question. C'était déjà arrivé en première année avec Quirell le mangemort possédé...

Une ombre se dressa soudain devant lui mais avant qu'il ne puisse lever la tête pour voir ce qu'on lui voulait, une voix douce mais ferme le devança :

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais il te manque certaines infos. »

Harry leva les yeux pour tomber dans des orbes caramel tachetées de nuances orangées et se perdit un instant dans ce magnifique regard avant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

L'air interrogateur qu'il adressa au petit châtain parla pour lui.

_ Xanxus n'est pas quelqu'un de très recommandable. Soupira Tsuna, semblant chercher ses mots alors qu'il se penchait vers Harry pour que leur conversation ne soit pas trop rendue public. Il est clair qu'il a déjà fait des choses horribles à cause de sa soif de pouvoir. Des choses que je préfère ne pas imaginer..

Harry écoutait le châtain. Tout dans sa façon d'être et sa gestuelle lui montrait comment était l'adolescent face à lui. Un enfant de nature craintive mais que le danger avait poussé à faire fi de ses peurs pour les affronter et protéger ce qui lui était cher. Un garçon courageux. Un leader. … bien que ce dernier ne le sache pas encore. Il vit Tsuna se mordiller les lèvres, toujours à la recherche de ces mots et effrayé à l'idée de dire quelque chose de déplacé.

_ Je – Je sais qu'il a déjà... ôté la vie, et ça ne me plaît pas mais... il devra vivre avec le poids de ce qu'il a fait sur la conscience et... il a déjà payé pour ses crimes.

Le Survivant leva la tête, intéressé et décrivit un mouvement de baguette discret pour installer une bulle de silence autour d'eux, ce dont Tsuna lui fut reconnaissant.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? J'veux dire, comment a-t-il payé pour ça ?

Un sourire penaud étira les lèvres roses de l'Héritier Vongola.

_ Il existe une technique crée par Vongola Primo. Une technique qu'il a mise au point et que personne hormis le Neuvième du Nom et moi-même, n'est parvenu à réalisé par la suite.

Une boule d'appréhension et d'excitation se forma dans le ventre du brun alors qu'il buvait les paroles de Tsuna.

_ La Percée du Point Zéro.

_ La Percée du Point Zéro ?

_ Oui.

Un silence.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ C'est une technique qui permet de geler n'importe quoi avec des flammes de Dernière Volonté. Ce type de flammes, on ne peut pas minimiser ses effets avec de l'eau ou autre. Comme on dit, ''combattre le feu par le feu''. C'est pareil ici, on combat des flammes de Dernières Volonté avec d'autres flammes de Dernière Volonté. Mais à cette époque, seul Nono et ses gardiens pouvaient faire appel à leur flammes et les gardiens étaient et sont toujours fidèles à grand-p... Nono. Et Xanxus était encore trop faible pour se libérer lui-même de la technique de gèle.

_ Pourtant.. il est là aujourd'hui.. intervint faiblement Harry, que la curiosité rendait malade.

_ Oui. Après être resté neuf ans prisonnier de la Glace, Xanxus a finalement recouvré son pouvoir en utilisant ses propres flammes. Tu imagines ? .. Rester enfermé neuf ans dans la glace !

_ Neuf.. ans ? C'est... long.

_ Oui. Et ça laisse des cicatrices. La glace finit par brûler et Xanxus en a gardé les traces. S'il parvient à en masquer la plupart, les marques réapparaissent lorsqu'il entre dans une colère noire.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, analysant les propos et les gravant dans sa mémoire avant de lever les yeux vers un Tsuna pensif.

_ Je ne veux pas trop en révéler puisqu'après, cela fait parti de la privée de Xanxus et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller à l'encontre de ses volontés mais... même si je ne cautionne pas tous ses actes, Xanxus m'a récemment juré allégeance, donc il devrait bien se comporter dans cette école. Après, je doute de pouvoir lui faire entendre raison sur sa surconsommation d'alcool. Personne n'a jamais réussi.

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire narquois à Harry qui hocha simplement la tête avant de sourire timidement au petit châtain. Il ne savait pas encore trop quel comportement adopter face à lui et sa Famille, mais il savait une chose. Il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il **devait** lui faire confiance. Harry hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres et Tsuna comprit que Harry et lui n'étaient pas ou plus en froid. Pas qu'ils soient particulièrement proche. Ils étaient amis... tout du moins camarades. Seul le temps pourrait les rapprocher ou, tout au plus, les éloigner.

.

La journée passa un rythme plus ou moins rapide. On ne vit pratiquement pas les Vongola de l'après-midi, seuls les adultes alias, les six meilleurs tueurs à gages, furent entre-aperçus de ci delà. On entendit également dire que certains étudiants Vongola étaient en formation avec l'accompagnateur Reborn et Harry ravala sa salive en songeant à ce que devait signifier un 'entraînement' avec Reborn. À vrai dire, il était tombé sur eux par hasard alors que Tsunayoshi esquivait de justesse les – trop, nombreuses balles qui fusaient vers lui. Il y eut même quelques explosions ! Il aperçut aussi dans un même temps Gokudera un peu plus loin qui semblait travailler avec le spécialiste en arts martiaux... Fon. Et il croisa Yamamoto et Squalo qui combattaient à l'épée. Soit-dit en passant, ils étaient vraiment dangereux ! Il ne vit pas les autres de la journée, sauf Chrome et l'autre jeune fille, Uni. Elles semblaient errer dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose mais quand il songea à leur proposer de l'aide, elles disparurent purement et simplement dans un nuage de brume. _Bof,_ pas à s'inquiéter. Lui en revanche le pouvait, si ça continuait, il allait être en retard pour son cours de Potions avec le détestable Severus Rogue.

.

.

« Concentre-toi sur ta volonté. Oui... comme cela. »

Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui, mais il avait l'impression que Mukuro profitait de ses cours particuliers sur les illusions pour le _toucher_. C'était très subtile, l'illusionniste venait se placer derrière son boss et prétendait l'aider à respirer correctement ( _du yoga en gros u_u_ ) tout en plaçant une main sur le ventre de l'adolescent et une autre dans le bas de son dos, peut-être un peu trop bas d'ailleurs..

« Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par des réflexions futiles, Tsunayoshi-kun. Susurra Mukuro, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Concentre toi sur ta volonté pure. »

L'adolescent tenta de se concentrer et, bien qu'il y parvienne, cela s'avéra assez difficile au vu des mains de l'autre jeune homme qui passaient sous sa chemise. Un frisson le parcourut. Et le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit.

« Bien, je pense qu'au vu de ton manque de concentration nous devrions recommencer après le déjeuner. »

Tsuna sursauta : son gardien de la Brume prenait manifestement un grand plaisir à le faire revenir heure après heure, entre deux repas.

« Mukuro.. commença Tsuna en se massant les tempes.

_ Tsunayoshi-kun, ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai affirmé que je pouvais te transmettre les gènes des flammes de la brume via l'appétit de ta boule de poils ( ''Il s'appelle Nuts !'' piailla Tsuna ), que cela va être plus simple. Et même si tu montres toute ta volonté, cela ne sera pas simple puisque tu n'es à l'origine pas un utilisateur de la brume. J'imagine que ta possible capacité à créer des flammes de différents éléments vient du fait que tu es le Gardien du Ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, _Muku-kun_ ? » l'interrogea un Tsuna adorablement... perdu.

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain cependant, cela changea. En effet, le bal était prévu pour dans un peu plus d'une semaine et peu avaient déjà leurs cavalières ou cavaliers. Tsuna errait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amie. Il savait par diverses sources que celle-ci n'avait pas encore de cavalier et comptait bien l'inviter. Il avait longuement hésité. Après tout, il avait déjà essuyé un râteau de la gentille Kyoko le lendemain de l'arrivée de Reborn, à cause dudit Reborn. Il s'était révélé par la suite que Tsuna n'éprouvait plus ce genre de sentiments pour l'idole de Nami-chuu et qu'il s'intéressait plus à la plastique des mâles bien que cela reste un peu trop innocent pour un adolescent de son âge. Mais bon, au vu des gestes déplacés de son entourage (_ mâles justement _) on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'être aussi hésitant... bien que c'était troublant de le voir aussi doux et naïf avec les gestes de ses _amis_. Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, Tsuna avait les mains moites tandis qu'il les tordait dans un geste rendu nerveux par le stress. Certes, c'était une invitation en toute amitié et aucun des deux n'éprouvaient de sentiments autres que de l'amitié. Cependant, ça n'en restait pas moins une invitation pour un bal. Un bal dans lequel il ouvrait la première danse ! Encore heureux que Reborn lui ait appris les danses de salon. …. Ouii... il est vrai que Reborn avait dirigé la danse, mais Tsunayoshi s'était par la suite entraîné avec Chrome, Kyoko, Haru et même Uni. Il avait aussi eu l'occasion de danser avec Nana, sa mère et Bianchi, lors du réveillon du Nouvel An dans la Salle Polyvalente de Namimori.

Tsuna déglutit en songeant que s'il mettait trop de temps à se décider, Reborn lui tirerait une des balles dont il se servait au début de son entraînement. Et il n'avait pas envie de réitérer le même fiasco qu'avec Kyoko l'inviter alors qu'il était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon. D'ailleurs, au cas où, il portait dorénavant uniquement des boxers. C'était tout de même plus classe. L'adolescent laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit sa camarade postée devant le tableau d'affichage dans le hall... autour d'une vingtaine d'étudiants. Génial... au moins, ils ne paraissaient pas trop faire attention à elle ni à lui pour l'instant.

Le châtain se dirigea d'un pas qu'il espérait assuré vers la Serdaigle sans faire attention aux autres élèves qui pourtant commençaient à l'observer tandis qu'il s'arrêtait face à la jeune fille.

« Luna. »

La blondinette leva les yeux vers lui.

_ Bonjour Tsuna. Comment vas-tu ?

_ J - Je vais bien je te remercie. Et toi ?

_ Je vais bien. Mais un nid de Joncheruine a élu domicile à proximité. J'espère que ça ne gênera pas. L'informa-t-elle, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Tsuna afficha un léger sourire attendri en entendant la troisième année parler ainsi et il enregistra à peine que les jumeaux Fred &amp; George Weasley prenaient les paris à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour savoir s'il comptait inviter Lovegood et que leur ''commerce'' semblait attirer de plus en plus de monde.

Des taches oranges colorèrent les iris de Tsuna sans pour autant les enflammer totalement, laissant un mélange étonnamment joli entre un marron caramel et un orange flamme des plus lumineux.

« Eum.. en fait.. je me demandais si... »

Luna savait ce qu'il avait en tête. Il le sentait. Mais elle ne comptait pas lui gâcher sa demande, et il lui était reconnaissant bien qu'aussi un petit peu boudeur. Prenant conscience qu'il ne devait pas trop traîner sous peine de ne jamais poser sa question – et aussi sous la menace de l'arme de Reborn et de la déclaration en boxer_, le petit boss des Vongola prit la parole d'une voix légèrement tremblante, mais néanmoins ferme :

« Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière au bal ? » lui proposa-t-il finalement, en se penchant très légèrement en avant.

.

.

Harry revenait d'un cours de Potion particulièrement agaçant avec ses camarades de Gryffondor lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, stoppant ainsi la course de ses camarades à savoir Dean, Seamus, Ron, McLaggen mais également Hermione, Parvati et Lavande. Il y avait aussi les Serpentards qui pour une fois ne firent aucune remarque et préfèrent regarder le spectacle qui semblait avoir attiré l'attention de pas mal de personnes dont quelques étudiants étrangers de Dumstrang et Beaux-Bâtons, attirés par ce regroupement soudain.

« Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière au bal ? »

Harry voulut se cogner la tête. En le voyant, ça avait l'air si simple ! Bien que... considérant la nature craintive et timide de Tsuna, Harry devinait sans mal que le garçon devait être mort de peur à l'instant précis où il avait posé la question.

Et maintenant, tout le monde attendait la réponse de Loufoca Love.

« Bien sûr Tsuna. Avec plaisir. » répondit la jeune fille avec un doux sourire.

Un sourire identique éclaira le visage du Champion Vongola alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer un doux baiser sur le dos de la main de sa désormais Cavalière pour le Bal de Noël.

Il y eut des applaudissements et des sifflements et l'on pu voir dans le décor, les jumeaux Weasley amasser le pactole qu'ils venaient de remporter avec leurs paris interdits.

Et tout était parfait jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse et que les élèves ne se tournent vers Tsuna qui paraissait... déprimé.

« Pas encore... maugréa-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Luna. Tu m'excuseras, Luna, mais il faut que j'aille retrouver les.. gars.

_ Pas de soucis Tsuna. »

Le garçon acquiesça puis commença à partir avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.

_ À ton avis, qui sont les responsables cette fois-ci ?

Luna parut réfléchir un instant.

_ Étant donné que l'ensemble de la Varia est déjà dans la Grande Salle ( ''Ah bon ?'' fit Tsuna ) que la tempête et la pluie se disputent au troisième étage et que la foudre et le soleil font la sieste vers le Lac Noir, je pense qu'il s'agit du Nuage et du garçon de la Brume.

Les élèves pensèrent qu'elle était cinglée, mais étonnamment, le Champion Vongola parut comprendre et en fut encore plus abattu.

_ Je me demande pourquoi je me pose encore ce genre de question. C'est toujours eux.

Et il partit en adressant un dernier signe de la main à Luna.

.

.

Tsuna réapparut au déjeuner, les vêtements froissés et un pansement sur la joue. La Grande Salle n'était qu'à demi-pleine et il vint directement s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, ignorant les regards curieux et/ou appréciateurs des autres élèves. Ça avait été du boulot de se séparer ses deux gardiens – Kyoya et Mukuro, comme l'avait prédit Luna_, mais il avait réussi sans trop ( quand même un peu beaucoup ) de mal même si c'était plus difficile que d'habitude, d'autant plus que Mukuro avait apparemment lancé une remarque salace concernant Tsuna, qui n'avait semble-t-il pas été très appréciée par le chef du Comité de Discipline. Et Tsuna n'avait pas souhaité en savoir plus. Pour couronner le tout, Mukuro avait décidé que la prochaine séance de ''méditation'' aurait lieu à minuit dans la chambre de Tsuna. Et Tsuna n'était pas rassuré.

« T'as l'air effrayé, Tsuna. T'as croisé Rogue dans les couloirs ou quoi ? »

Tsuna sursauta et leva les yeux pour se rendre compte que Cédric et ses camarades de classe étaient arrivés et s'attablaient, se chamaillant gentiment entre eux.

« Cédric, le salua gaiement l'Héritier Vongola. Ce n'est rien. Juste une petite contrariété. »

Cédric sourit. Autour d'eux, la nouvelle comme quoi Tsuna avait invité Luna au bal avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Et tandis que beaucoup se montraient curieux, d'autres ( principalement des filles ) étaient jalouses de savoir qu'il ne les avait pas invité. C'est vrai quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait à Loufoca ?! Elles valaient cents fois mieux qu'elle ! Par ailleurs, Tsuna savait que Mukuro ne laisserait personne approcher de près ou de loin sa chère petite Chrome et l'avait donc invité. Quant à Uni, elle avait été invitée par Fran. Bizarre mais Tsuna n'avait pas relevé. Fran avait probablement fait ça pour faire enrager le prince de la Varia... et peut-être aussi parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec Chrome et Uni. Du coup, à nouveau, tout le monde ne parlait que du bal. Tsuna avait appris un peu plus tôt que Harry s'était pris un râteau enfin, façon de parler, ce n'était pas non plus un refus net, c'était... et bien... Cho Chang, Serdaigle de 5ème année avait déjà été invitée par Cédric avant... Tiens.. Cédric lui avait caché des choses.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais invité Cho Chang au bal. »

Cédric haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas pas dit non plus que tu avais invité Luna Lovegood.

1 – 1

_ Mais moi ça date d'il y a quelques heures à peine.

_ . . C'est vrai. Ça m'est sorti de la tête. Rigola le Poufsouffle.

_ Hum. . Et donc ?

_ Et bien en fait -

_ JUUDAIME ! »

Silence. Dans le genre, Gros Silence. Plus personne ne parlait.

Tsuna tressaillit en reconnaissant le ton pressant et paniqué de son bras droit, puis tourna doucement la tête, redoutant le pire.

_ Hayato ?

Celui-ci, qui se tenait jusqu'alors aux portes de la Grande Salle, s'empressa de rejoindre son adorable boss et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille alors que les étudiants anglais et étrangers ne cessaient de les dévisager. Un profond soupir quitta les lèvres du petit châtain alors qu'il laissait sa tête retomber sur la table dans un bruit inquiétant, suivi d'un ''Ittaï !'''. et alors que l'argenté aux allures de délinquant s'inquiétait pour son boss, celui-ci se redressa et contourna le banc, s'arrêtant face à son meilleur ami.

« Où ?

_ Près du lac. »

Un soupir las lui échappa alors qu'il acquiesçait et se retourna juste quand Gokudera l'interpella :

« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne Juudaime ?

_ Tu sauras te contrôler avec ces deux-là ?

_ . . .

_ Alors reste ici s'il te plaît, Hayato.( Tsuna lui adressa un sourire, puis se retourna pour partir. )

_ Bien, Juudaime. »

Et le châtain quitta la salle, Gokudera prenant la place vacante de son boss. L'argenté soupira profondément, sans faire attention aux regards qu'il percevait puis, soudainement, pencha la tête sur le côté droit. Et il avait bien fait ! Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une bouteille vint se fracasser sur la table des Poufsouffles – faisant sursauter lesdits Poufsouffles.

« _Déchet.._

__ Qu'est-ce-t'as Enfoiré !? _

__ Y se passe quoi déchet ? _

__ Rien qui te concerne foutu alcoolique._

__ VOOII ! Y a que nous qu'avons l'droit d'insulter le boss ! _

__ Ben j'm'en donne le droit saloperie d'requin !_

__ VOOIII ! J'te permet pas sale gosse ! » fit Squalo en se levant. _

Gokudera se leva à son tour et un sourire pas très net apparut sur ses lèvres.

__ Dis-moi au juste, j'ai rêvé où je t'ai vu hier avec un – Hmph_

Ça, c'était Squalo qui venait de bâillonner le jeune gardien de la tempête Vongola avec sa main tout en le menaçant plus ou moins discrètement avec son épée.

__ Combien pour ton putain d'silence ? _

__ Un prix élevé._

__ Parle stupide gamin ! _S'emporta le requin.

Un sourire **vraiment **pas net étira les lèvres de l'adolescent alors que, plus loin dans la salle, Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de Quatrième Année, se fendait la poire sous les regards perplexes que lui adressaient ses camarades, toutes années confondues. Gokudera se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui fit rougir ( de colère ) le second commandant de la Varia.

_« VOOIII T'es malade ou quoi ? Tu veux que j'me fasse tuer par le boss ? Il va m'exploser pour ne serait-ce que lui demander ça !_

__ Lui demander quoi, Déchet ? » _

Squalo pâlit et se tourna lentement vers Xanxus.

__ Erk rien foutu boss. Rien qui vous concerne. _

__ Alors pourquoi je t'ai entendu dire mon statut connard de requin ?! _Rétorqua ledit boss en lui adressant un regard brûlant (_ **NdA :** brûlant de quoi, ça on n'en sait rien. _).

Squalo déglutit puis lança un regard meurtrier à Gokudera qui ne fit que sourire effrontément_. _

__ Tout ça c'est ta faute saloperie d'morveux._

__ Rien à voir là-dedans ! _Se défendit le ''morveux'' en question.

__ Déchets, ne m'ignorez pas ! _Intervint Xanxus, dont les cicatrices commençaient à ressortir, pour la plus grande horreur de Harry, qui se souvenait avoir entendu parler de ça par Tsuna, pas plus tard que la veille_._ Heureusement pour lui... heureusement pour tous ceux présents ici, quelqu'un arriva pile au moment où Xanxus se décida à régler les choses lui-même ( et où Gokudera songeait qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin dans la provocation ) et mit fin à tout ceci. En effet, une petite blonde sautilla jusqu'à la table des lions, salua Harry, s'installa à la place libre à côté de Xanxus à la table des Gryffons et lui tendit sa bouteille d'alcool après y avoir mis une poudre étrange.

« On dit que le lyngawé ( _**NdA :** cherchez pas c'est inventé pour éviter de dire des conneries _) aide à se détendre.

_ Hn... »

Xanxus, sans trop savoir pourquoi, accepta la bouteille et but au goulot et, bizarrement, l'ajout de poudre de plante étrange et inconnue ne changea pas le goût de son délicieux whisky, au contraire, il l'améliora.

De leurs côtés, Gokduera et Squalo, après avoir digéré ça, recommencèrent à se chicaner :

«_ Il en est hors de question. _

__ Pourquoi ? Ça nous arrangerait tous, le Juudaime en premier !_

__ Parce que ! Tu m'vois demander au boss d'arrêter d'essayer de violer le petit boss parce que ça arrangerait tout le monde ? … T'es sûr que t'es vraiment un p'tit génie ? _»

Gokudera réfléchit. Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne solution mais... Squalo n'était pas sensé être assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il risquait d'y laisser sa peau !

__ Tu ne veux pas le convaincre ?_

__ Non ! _

__ Très bien ! _

Gokudera poussa Squalo sur le côté et, alors que Squalo comprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il fut trop tard pour l'en empêcher.

« _Xanxus !_ S'écria l'adolescent dans sa langue maternelle.

__ Hn.. _fit simplement le fils adoptif du Neuvième en levant les yeux vers lui.

__ Oï sale gosse – _commença Squalo, mais Gokudera ne faisait pas attention à lui.

__ Tu sais que ton putain de requin s'est fait dragué par un septième année ?_ » L'informa fièrement Gokudera alors que Squalo s'étranglait avec sa salive et que le public écoutait silencieusement bien que sans en comprendre un mot, l'échange qui se jouait devant eux.

Blaise riait toujours. Bien que son rire s'étouffa subitement lorsqu'il leva craintivement les yeux vers le Boss de la Varia réputé pour sa violence, qu'il vit les cicatrices de plus en plus visibles et que des élèves haletaient sous la surprise. Xanxus leva lentement les yeux vers les deux argentés.

«_ Qui ? _

__ Voi.. je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne stu - _

__ QUI ? _»

Squalo n'avait jamais aimé recevoir des ordres, qu'importe la personne. Il avait accepté de se soumettre à Xanxus - et à Tsunayoshi Sawada mais ça c'était une autre histoire_, parce qu'il émanait de lui un étrange charisme ( et une certaine forme de peur aussi ) qui attirait tout le monde et les poussait à l'écouter. Bien sûr, Squalo n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Et puis, il connaissait Xanxus depuis qu'ils étaient adolescents. Ce n'était pas une situation nouvelle, bien qu'il soit plus mou qu'avant. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« _VOOOII ! Et moi est-ce que j'te demande ce que tu foutais dans un placard avec le boss des Shimon !? _»

Brusquement, tous les mafieux présents ( _tous les ex-arcobaleno sans compter Reborn et Fon_ ), le reste de la Varia ainsi que Yamamoto, Chrome et Gokudera recrachèrent ou s'étouffèrent avec ce qu'il mangeaient avant de tous lever les yeux et dévisager Xanxus, puis Squalo, les fixant avec de grands yeux ronds. Les autres élèves qui assistaient, impuissants à cela sans en comprendre un traître mot pensèrent une seule chose en les voyant s'étouffer_ ' Ils sont tellement synchro' que ça en devient flippant. '. _

« Enma ? » fit une nouvelle voix.

En effet, Tsuna venait de revenir après avoir stoppé une énième dispute, cette fois-ci entre Kyoya, Mukuro et Ryohei accompagnés de Lambo qui s'étaient ajoutés à la baston. Ces derniers étaient derrière lui, et se tenaient le plus dignement possible bien que leurs vêtements froissés et les points de sutures prouvent qu'ils avaient très certainement terminé à genoux.

Tsuna secoua la tête.

« Je veux pas savoir comment vous êtes venus à intégrer Enma dans vos scènes de ménage. Je veux rien savoir du tout. »

Tsuna paraissait sur le point de pleurer quand il vint se rasseoir à son ancienne place. Place que Gokudera avait libéré quand il s'était levé pour se disputer avec le boss et le second de la Varia.

« Tsuna, tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda Cédric, inquiet par l'air qu'arborait le jeune adolescent en face de lui. »

Tsuna acquiesça piteusement.

_ C'est rien. Je suis habitué.

_ C'est toujours comme ça ? Demanda Elladora, un Septième année. Je veux dire, je sais qu'ils sont un peu... turbulents mais... toujours ?

_ Toujours mais bon... ça m'inquiéterait s'ils ne se comportaient pas comme des... des... des combattants attardés.

Cédric éclata de rire à sa comparaison puis redevint sérieux.

_ Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie.

_ Ce n'est rien. Le rassura Tsunayoshi. C'est juste que j'étais en formation hier et qu'aujourd'hui j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon temps à calmer les garçons qui s'étaient encore disputés et -

_ C'est de notre faute, Juudaime ? Intervint une voix derrière lui.

Tsuna leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard tempétueux de son gardien de la tempête.

_ Mais non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, Hayato.

Gokudera acquiesça, mais présenta tout de même ses excuses à son boss, un peu plus calmement que les précédentes fois.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence ? Fit Tsuna en regardant Cédric, puis Gokudera.

_ Euh... » commença Cédric.

Gokudera demeura un instant silencieux avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« On a appris que le Shimon et le foutu renfrogné faisaient plus qu'une partie d'échec dans le placard du manoir. »

Tsuna s'étrangla. C'est bien ce qu'il lui avait semblé entendre la première fois.

_ Enma... il va falloir qu'on parle lui et moi.

Un étrange sourire narquois apparut sur le visage habituellement innocent de Tsuna.

Enma s'était moqué ( gentiment cela s'entend ) à plusieurs reprises de Tsuna lorsque celui-ci fuyait ses gardiens ou son tuteur, maintenant, il allait pouvoir lui renvoyer la balle.

_ Tsuna ?

Tsuna leva les yeux pour rencontrer les orbes sombres de Yamamoto.

_ Takeshi ? Ton entraînement avec Squalo s'est bien passé ?

_ Ahah ! Très bien. Sempaï était un peu triste que je continue à jouer au baseball plutôt que de me consacrer uniquement à l'épée.

Tsuna esquissa un sourire. Il savait ce que voulait son meilleur ami par ''triste''. Squalo l'avait probablement tué avec un entraînement tyrannique. . . Tout comme Reborn l'avait fait avec lui.

_ A – Ah. Je vois. Il ne t'a pas trop.. malmené ?

_ Ahahah ! Rigola l'athlète. Non, t'inquiète, Tsuna. Le rassura-t-il.

Et, bizarrement, ça ne rassura pas le petit châtain. Et la chouette qui manqua de s'écraser contre le bol de sauce piquante ne fut d'aucune aide. Lentement, Tsuna retira la lettre de la patte du volatile qu'il remercia en lui donnant un morceau de bacon. La missive portait le sceau infalsifiable des Vongola. L'Héritier Vongola prit une profonde information avant d'ouvrir la lettre et.. hoqueta avant de laisser ( à nouveau ) tomber sa tête contre la table.

_ Tsuna, à ce train-là, tu vas avoir une commotion cérébrale. Rigola Yamamoto.

_ Je suis étonné que tu connaisses ce mot. Le railla Gokudera avant de se concentrer sur Tsuna. Juudaime, vous allez bien ?

_ Hmm... Enma a été invité avec sa Famille à venir assister à la Seconde Tâche.

_ Ben... c'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Je croyais qu'Enma et toi vous entendiez très bien. Fit Yamamoto avant de piocher dans son assiette.

_ Là n'est pas le problème.. soupira le châtain. Tu imagines les dégâts que vont causer Aoba-san et Oni-san quand ils se retrouveront l'un face à l'autre ? Ils vont recommencer leurs paris se combattre sans penser aux dommages engendrés. Déprima-t-il.

_ Oh. Je n'avais pas penser à ça.

_ Tch... la stupide tête de gazon. Je vais lui apprendre à ternir la journée du Juudaime.

Trop perdu dans ses pensées, Tsuna ne pensa même pas à rattraper l'argenté qui quittait la Grande Salle pour le Lac Noir et Yamamoto, trouvant cela amusant, ne fit rien non plus pour stopper son amant.

.

.

.

Trois jours plus tard, c'était la folie dans les couloirs, les élèves au dessus de la troisième année couraient pour s'atteler à leurs affaires et les rares chanceux ou chanceuses ayant été invités étaient déjà bien occupés dans la salle de bain commune de leur année. Bref, ce soir, c'était le bal. Tsuna avait croisé Luna ce matin-là et celle-ci avait sous-entendu qu'elle adorait le orange. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle serait vêtue de orange ? Elle avait aussi dit qu'elle savait que c'était sa couleur préféré. Tsuna avait rosi.

.

.

Le bal était dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes et Tsuna courait dans les appartements privés à la recherche de ses vêtements. Reborn les lui avait posé – bien pliés, sur son lit mais Mukuro et Byakuran les lui avaient subtilisé lorsqu'il prenait sa douche. Tsuna soupira de soulagement lorsque Reborn se dressa devant lui, le costume trois pièces du châtain à la main. Le tueur à gages lui tendit la chemise blanche et le pantalon noir hors de prix et déposa la veste.

« Tu porteras le manteau du Primo, Tsuna.

_ Huh ?

_ Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux au vu de la situation ? »

Tsuna acquiesça : il est vrai que vu le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement, Le manteau du Primo était un très bon choix. Mais c'était un grand honneur. Les hommes de mains du Neuvième l'avaient retrouvés dans le vieux grenier du Premier Manoir Vongola, construit il y a cent-cinquante ans. Bien sûr, Tsuna pouvait utiliser Nuts pour le transformer en mittena di Vongoal Primo mais cette forme-là de sa boîte-arme ne servait que pour la défense, il n'aimait pas l'utiliser pour le plaisir alors que Nuts préférait largement sa forme originelle, sa forme animale. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que la cape du Vongola Primo avait été retrouvée et plutôt bien conservée. Tsuna se changea rapidement, toujours aussi gêné de se retrouver à moitié nu devant d'autres personnes depuis les épisodes à répétition de _Monsieur Caleçon_. Le châtain entendit très distinctement le rire grave de Reborn alors que celui-ci s'était installé sur un fauteuil à côté du lit. La Cape de Primo. Giotto Ieyasu Primo. Un vêtement de mode aussi bien moldue que sorcière.. ça passerait très bien. De plus, il était fait en une matière rare et chère.

Tsuna posa une main tremblante sur la cravate noire qui reposait lascivement sur la chaise de bureau de sa chambre. Devait-il mettre ou non une cravate ?

« Mets-là, Tsuna. »

Et Tsuna s'exécuta.

.

Harry sortait tout juste de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille lorsque Ron manqua de le percuter.

« urgh ! Ron ?

_ Ah, désolé Harry, il faut que je prenne une douche et vite !

_ Mais... T'as pas déjà pris une douche y a une heure ? » S'étonna Harry.

Ron fit la moue alors qu'il aidait son meilleur ami à se redresser avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, commençant déjà à se déshabiller.

« Oui mais j'me suis pris une bombabouse lancée par Peeve. Il faut vite que je prenne une douche. J'ai réussi à enlever l'odeur mais il en reste un peu. C'est dégueulasse. »

Harry envoya un regard penaud envers la porte qui venait de se refermer, compatissant avec son ami avant de se figer.

« Ron ? Ron ouvre cette porte !

_ Désolé mec, je suis déjà sous l'eau ! Lui parvint la voix du sixième fils Weasley.

_ Ron putain, j'suis en serviette merde ! » s'écria Harry, rouge pivoine alors que Dean et Seamus le détaillaient du regard, souriant largement et riant doucement de la gêne de leur ami.

Il y eut une pause, et Harry crut que son meilleur-ami-plus-si-meilleur-ami-que-ça n'allait pas répondre, mais il le fit... à peu près.

_ Oh aller Harry, pense un peu à ton meilleur ami qui va se ridiculiser de façon spectaculaire dans moins d'une demi-heure !

Harry soupira. C'est vrai que le costume de Ron était assez. . .

_ Mais non. C'est comme les costumes du XIVème... XVIème siècle chez les moldus. Ils avaient aussi des costume dans ce genre-là à cette époque. Essaya de relativiser Harry. En plus... ça va avec la couleur de tes cheveux.

Seamus explosa de rire et Harry passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Il commençait à avoir un peu froid et les vêtements qu'il avait prévu de mettre sous sa robe de soirée étaient restés dans la salle de bain.

_ Laisse-moi au moins rentrer. Mes affaires sont dedans je te signale.

_ Désolé j'suis pudique mon vieux. Cria Ron à travers la parois.

_ Ah bon ? Depuis quand ? Marmonna Harry, qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son meilleur ami se cacher à leurs regards lorsqu'ils se changeaient tous en même temps pour ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Dean ricana quand, en passant près d'Harry pour récupérer sa boutonnière, Seamus tira d'un coup sec sur la serviette nouée autour de la hanche du Survivant, la faisant glisser au sol. À cet instant, Harry était plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Certes, les gars l'avaient certainement déjà vu en _calbut_ mais à poil ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'un possible jour où ses ''colocataires'' l'auraient aperçu nu. Harry resta un instant figé en réalisant cela et il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus en voyant ce que Seamus avait intentionnellement fait. Puis, mu par un instinct de préservation , le petit brun aux cheveux ébouriffés bondit sur sa serviette qu'il noua maladroitement, le rouge aux joues.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Les questionna Harry en les foudroyant du regard.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien. Se défendit Dean, les mains levée devant lui.

_ C'est pas ma faute Harry. Rit Seamus. Tu étais tellement canon. »

les rougeurs sur les joues du Survivant s'accentuèrent et il détourna le regard. Il à la fois gêné et flatté quand ses camarades de dortoirs le raillaient gentiment sur son physique.

_ Ne ris pas, Seamus. Je suis peut-être plus petit que la moyenne mais les entraînements de Quiditch me réussissent.

_ Mais je ne me moque pas ! Se défendit vivement Seasmus, son grand sourire démentant ses propos. Tu étais vraiment canon en serviette.

Puis, Seamus se releva de son lit, repassa à côté de Harry – ce dernier resserrant ses doigts autour de sa serviette, agrandissant le sourire de son coloc'_, et défonça la porte de la salle de bain. Un cri pas très masculin retentit à l'intérieur.

« Nan Seamus ! J'me douche là ! »

Et Harry préféra ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur bien que la porte soit grande ouverte. À la place, il passa en coup de vent et récupéra ses affaires avant de sortir :

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faîtes mais-si-possible-mettez-un-sortilège-d'insonorisation. »

Ron cria une nouvelle fois, cette fois-ci pas de surprise ( ni de plaisir ) mais d'indignation.

« Harry ! Ne me laisse pas mon pote. J'crois que j'vais m'faire violer par mon camarade de dortoir. Se plaignit Ron d'une voix faussement apeurée. Mon cher Seamus, tu devrais avoir honte d'essayer d'abuser de moi pendant ma douche. »

C'était un petit jeu qui avait lieu régulièrement. Dean et Seamus étaient les plus entreprenants et n'hésitaient pas à les _toucher_ pour s'amuser. Ça n'était jamais allé bien loin et Harry en avait parfois été un peu gêné. Mais apparemment, c'était un jeu courant entre garçons. Et puis, Harry s'en fichait. Fille ou Garçon, peu importe. Dean et Seamus leur avaient appris vers le milieu de leur troisième année que c'était leurs cousins qui les avaient initié. Et Ron avait avoué avoir déjà espionné ses frères jumeaux lorsqu'il plus jeune, et que ceux-ci s'étaient déjà _touchés_ mutuellement.

Dean siffla lorsque Harry laissa tomber – volontairement cette fois-ci_, sa pauvre serviette au sol pour enfiler un boxer noir. Il mit rapidement un pantalon noir un peu moulant et une chemise noire avant de mettre par dessus sa robe de soirée vert bouteille.

« Vous devriez vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez pas être en retard. Tu n'as pas invité Ginny ?

_ Non. Un Serdaigle en sixième année l'a fait. Je voulais inviter Seamus mais bizarrement, j'ai cru que la vieille McGo nous regardait particulièrement quand elle a dit qu'on devait inviter une cavalière.

_ C'est sûr que votre ''relation'' n'est un secret pour personne. Ricana Harry. Mais je me demande.. Elle a beau être assez vieille, je crois savoir qu'elle est très ouverte d'esprit. Pourquoi a-t-elle insisté sur ce fait ?

_ Et bien. Je crois que les professeurs veulent faire bonne impression auprès des autres écoles. Ils ne veulent pas que tout le monde se ramène au bal avec une personne de son sexe.

Harry acquiesça à la déclaration de Dean. C'est vrai que comme explication, ça sonnait bien. Lui aussi avait l'impression depuis quelques temps que le monde autour de lui_ tournait gay._ Mais après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne que la population sorcière acceptait bien mieux l'homosexualité que le monde moldu. Après tout, le mariage gay n'est autorisé que depuis cette année dans le monde moldu alors que les couples homosexuels sorciers peuvent se lier par contrat de mariage depuis plusieurs siècles dont certains se faisaient à l'église.

_ Pour faire bonne impression ils feraient mieux de laisser leurs élèves traîner et sortir avec qui ils veulent. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils vont gagner une bonne impression.

Dean acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec le brun avant de prendre une bouffée d'air.

« Hey Seam' ! T'as fini d'abuser de la princesse aux longs cheveux roux ? J'aimerais bien finir de me coiffer. S'écria Dean.

_ Encore cinq minutes Dean ! Ronnie agit comme une vierge effarouchée. »

Harry ricana et imagina sans mal Ron rougir sous les propos de leur ami puis il se tourna vers Dean qui lui offrit un clin d'œil conspirateur. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire diabolique puis, après un cri de guerre improvisé, se lancèrent dans la salle de bain. Officiellement pour se recoiffer. Officieusement, pour voir ce que Seamus faisait subir à sa victime du jour. Et ils eurent la surprise de voir Ron plaqué contre un mur – nu évidemment bien qu'il maintienne une serviette entre son entrejambe et le tissus du pantalon de Seamus_, Seamus collant son torse contre celui du rouquin. Harry se retint difficilement de rire et arbora un sourire carnassier ( qui ne lui allait pas ) en songeant qu'un certain BlueMoon (_**NdA :**__ c.f « __L'Actu Poudlard__ »_) serait ravi d'obtenir ce genre de cliché. (_Bon okay, ça ne correspond pas avec l'année où BM &amp; co sont entré dans le club du journal dans L'A-P mais bon, ceci est une autre histoire donc qu'importe_). Le Survivant resta un instant figé à observer le spectacle de Seamus qui semblait occupé à apprendre à Ron les bases du collé-serré, puis se remit en mouvement et vint se placer devant la glace dans le vain espoir d'aplatir le nid d'oiseau qui lui office de tignasse. Il parvint à leur donner un vague semblant de coiffure avec du gel. Bien que ceux-ci soient toujours aussi décoiffés, ils apparaissaient maintenant en une coupe épique qui lui allait très bien selon les dires de ses camarades de dortoirs. Dean vint se placer à côté de lui et essaya lui aussi d'ordonner sa ''coupe afro''.

.

Cédric passa une main dans ses cheveux après avoir enfilé son costume. Il portait un costume qu'on aurait pu croire tout droit sorti du monde moldu mais qui venait en fait bel et bien d'un magasin de mode sorcière. Pas de doute qu'ils copiaient les moldus et malgré ça, ils continuaient à se croire supérieur aux sans-pouvoirs. Cédric avisa son costume trois pièce muni d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir accompagné de chaussures noires, d'un nœud papillon noir et d'un long manteau noir. Il avait invité Cho Chang sans réellement en avoir conscience. Oh bien sûr, Cho lui plaisait ! Elle l'attirait vraiment, mais il n'était pas certain d'avoir des sentiments plus profonds à son égard. D'ailleurs, celle-ci semblait aussi un peu perdue puisqu'il l'avait surpris lorgné à plusieurs reprises le torse plus ou moins musclé d'Harry pendant les entraînements de Quiditch qui étaient parfois ouvert au public. De toute façon, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble donc ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Peut-être devrait-il l'inviter à sortir ? Peut-être pas ? Qui sait. Il devait sérieusement réfléchir à tout ça. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient s'amuser. Et ce soir, il comptait bien s'amuser. C'était le premier et le dernier Bal de Noël auquel il allait assister. Il serait avec ses amis et avec ses nouveaux amis aussi. Le Poufsouffle se laissa tomber sur son lit en veillant à ne pas salir sa tenue. Kalid, l'un de ses camarades de dortoirs et amis lui avait fait remarqué qu'il ressemblait à un vampire, habillé et coiffé ainsi.

« Céd' t'as pas vu ma boutonnière ? Selena va me tuer si je ne la porte pas. Elle est accordée avec sa robe tu comprends ? » fit Eren, un camarade de dortoir.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur les lèvres du Septième Année. Oh oui, Selena Calder le tuerait probablement si elle découvrait que son petit-ami et elle n'étaient pas accordés pour aller danser.

« Sous ta couette je pense. Tu l'avais posé sur ton lit et tu ne l'as fait qu'après avoir posé ta boutonnière sur les draps.

_ Ah ouais ! Merci Céd'.

_ Les gars, est-ce que je suis bien comme ça ? Intervint Kalid en entrant dans les dortoirs, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu marine.

_ Tu es canon Kal' , plaisanta ( quoique non ) Cédric en détaillant son ami de haut en bas. Elladora a de la chance ce soir.

_ Merci merci. Fit insolemment le métisse en souriant avec une arrogance qu'il ne possédait pas.

_ Bon. On y va ? Proposa Eren.

_ On te suit.

Les garçons prirent une profonde inspiration. . puis quittèrent leurs dortoirs avant d'en faire de même avec leur salle commune.

.

Viktor était assez content : il avait réussi à inviter la belle jeune femme qu'il avait aperçu à plusieurs reprises dans le château._ Hermione Granger_. Quel joli nom.. C'était une jeune femme – certes plus jeune que lui mais absolument magnifique_, aux cheveux mi-longs châtains et bouclés. Elle avait de beaux yeux noisettes et un corps ! - Un magnifique corps. Eum, il n'était pas pervers mais il la trouvait vraiment très belle. Viktor ne se savait pas fleur-bleue mais il devait avouer que plus il observait la jeune sorcière et plus il était charmé. Même si elle n'était pas une de ses sang-purs que son père souhaiterait le voir épouser, elle avait un bon maintien, était instruite et savait jouer un peu de piano. Le joueur de Quiditch mit enfin la main sur sa cape et l'enfila. Il portait la tenue de soirée que devaient porter tous les élèves de Dumstrang pendant des soirées mondaines afin de faire honneur à l'école. Une tenue rouge sang accompagnée d'une cape de couleur sombre.

.

Fleur avait fini par accepter l'invitation d'un élève de Poudlard. Un certain Roger Davis. Elle ignorait dans quelle maison il était et s'en fichait d'ailleurs pas mal. Pour être franche, elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi leur école était divisée en quatre ''maisons''. Bon, elle n'était pas stupide mais elle ne comprenait pas le sens de tout ceci. En effet, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore scandait l'unité et encourageait le séparatisme, il faudrait savoir. Roger était plutôt mignon. Pas canon, mais mignon. Et puis il était drôle, pas vraiment arrogant et assez intelligent. C'était en soi un bon choix. Au début, elle avait vaguement espéré que Krum la remarquerait mais il semblait la considérer uniquement comme une adversaire et peut-être, un possible contact à garder dans son agenda (_ elle connaît ça ?_ ),sait-on jamais. C'était toujours un plus d'avoir des sang-purs français avec origine vélane dans ses contacts. Fleur grimaça quand Kelly raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux pour les coiffer correctement et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle était belle. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance, c'était un fait. Ses beaux cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un chignon et ses yeux étaient soulignés d'un fin trait d'eyeliner. La Championne de Beaux-bâtons portait une longue robe en satin, couleur argenté, tirant vaguement sur le gris, qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds et se portait près du corps. Un fin collier d'argent trônait à son cou. Elle était belle. Et elle faisait honneur à son école. Et à son sang.

.

Luna se hâta de terminer sa préparation. Toujours la tête dans les nuages, elle s'empressa de mettre la main sur sa baguette afin de coiffer ses cheveux. Elle n'avait plus que dix minutes. Elle savait déjà qu'elle serait à l'heure, avec une minute d'avance, elle l'avait_ vu _dans son rêve. Elle avait également_ vu _que Hermione Granger, Gryffondor d'un an son aînée arriverait au bras de Viktor Krum, Champion de Dumstrang et célèbre joueur de Quiditch. Quand elle eut fini de se coiffer à l'aide d'un sort, elle se glissa dans sa robe de soirée et mit ses chaussures. Enfin, elle inspira et quitta son dortoir pour sortir de la salle commune. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta dans la Salle et haussa un sourcil :

« Ça ne va pas ? Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

_ Euh... non.. c'est. . Tu es . . »

Luna observa ses camarades de classe et ses aînés rosirent un peu, gênés. Ils étaient mignons comme ça. Ça les rendait plus humains. Et puis, pour une fois, ils ne suivaient pas le comportement des autres filles de Serdaigles. Elle avisa du coin de l'œil Cho Chang, Serdaigle en 5ème année. Celle-ci était plutôt neutre concernant la persécution dans sa maison. À vrai dire, elle ne faisait rien pour aider, ne faisait rien pour l'embêter. Elle s'en fichait un peu. Celle-ci discutait avec une certaine Marietta. Luna ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, et s'en fichait. Cette fille n'était pas très intéressante mais elle avait par contre un certain talent dans la peinture. Bon, rien de grandiose mais elle semblait se débrouiller. Benjamin Drew en revanche était un artiste né. Et il était en bonne voix de faire carrière. Luna savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Elle le_ voyait_. La jeune blonde sourit aux étudiants présents dans la Salle Commune de la maison de l'Intelligence et quitta la pièce, les autres sur ses talons.

.

.

Tsunayoshi, après s'être débattu un petit moment avec sa cravate sous les yeux rieurs de son tuteur, parvint à s'extirper de la prise meurtrière de ladite cravate en la desserrant un peu. Dans les appartements privés, tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un. Même si certains y allaient seuls, tous étaient obligés de venir... bon, la Varia n'était pas obligée et de toutes façons ses membres étaient connus pour leur insolence face aux obligations. Le garçon rejoignit ses amis une fois prêt ( _il avait essayé d'aplatir sa chevelure mais ça ne l'avait décoiffé qu'un peu plus, sans compter Reborn et Xanxus qui lui avaient ébouriffé les cheveux_ ) et les compta.

« Bon, on est tous là. Les gars, s'il vous plaît. . Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises, d'accord ? » les supplia Tsuna.

Devant la bouille d'Ange, les uns et les autres ne purent qu'agréer bien que pas certains de se conformer à la demande jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Tous portaient un costume trois pièces (noir) moldus ( _Tsuna ne voyait pas la différences avec les trois pièces sorciers bien qu'il se doutait que la majorité des danseurs revêtirait une robe sorcière ou au moins une cape _) avec une cravate ou un nœud papillon bien que la chemise qu'ils portaient tous en dessous de leur veste soit d'une couleur différente de celle des autres. Par exemple, celle de Gokudera était rouge, celle d'hibari violette, celle de Yamamoto était bleue, et ainsi de suite. Tsuna avait d'ailleurs troqué sa chemise blanche contre une chemise orange.

_ Vous êtes prêt ?

Les garçons ( et Chrome ) acquiescèrent et ils quittèrent leurs appartements privés pour gagner le hall.

Chrome était pensive. Elle nageait entre plusieurs état. Nerveuse. Car elle allait danser. Bien sûr, étant la fille ( elle n'aimait pas penser à son ancienne vie mais c'était parfois un peu difficile ) d'une riche femme, elle avait souvent assisté à des soirée mondaines et avait donc du très jeune apprendre les danses de salons. Euphorique. Elle allait à un bal ! Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis si longtemps ! Bon, elle se doutait que quand_ Tsuna_ succéderait, ils devraient se rendre à des soirée et en organiser également, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient tranquille. Heureuse. Elle était avec sa famille. Et ... un peu bizarre aussi._ Mukuro_, son héros, son ami, son grand-frère s'était montré très dissuasif avec tous ceux qui avaient voulu approcher Chrome pour l'inviter au bal. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était dommage que _Ken_ et _Chikusa_ ne soient pas là. . La Gardienne de la Brume leva les yeux son boss et le sourit en le voyant marcher de façon ''assurément maladroite''. Pas qu'il soit vraiment maladroit dans sa démarche, non. C'est juste qu'il essayait de se montrer confiant – et ça marchait_, mais l'on voyait de l'incertitude dans son regard. C'était mignon. _Haru_ et _Kyoko_ seraient entièrement d'accord si elles présentes. . . . Elle était vraiment impatiente de revoir ses amies. Pour en revenir à Mukuro, ce dernier, après avoir fait fuir ses admirateurs par diverses menaces, l'avait invité à être sa cavalière, invitation qu'avait bien sûr accepté la demoiselle. D'une part parce qu'elle ne comptait pas y aller seule, d'autre part parce qu'elle adorait Mukuro et avec lui, elle savait qu'elle s'amuserait. Elle savait aussi que Tsuna avait hésité à l'inviter mais ce dernier devait s'être douté de la possible réaction du gardien de la brume mâle et avait invité_ Luna Lovegood_, une jeune fille de Serdaigle avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Luna s'était montrée très sympa avec eux et, surprise, elle semblait connaître leur identité depuis le début même si elle n'avait trop rien dit. Et, miracle, la Serdaigle semblait même capable d'apaiser les légendaires colères des mafieux dont celles de Xanxus. En fait, heureusement que Tsuna ne l'avait pas invité étant tous deux très timides, ils seraient sans doute restés tous deux plantés comme des piquets. Les Vongola descendirent enfin les dernières marches qui les séparaient des autres élèves et l'attention se dirigea automatiquement sur eux. Surplombant un peu les autres puisque étant toujours sur l'escalier, Tusna put voir que les élèves de BeauxBâtons et Dumstrang étaient déjà arrivés et la majorité des élèves avaient déjà trouvé leurs partenaires. Tsuna repéra une tache orange seule, et en déduisit que. . . Ron ? ( Tsuna n'était pas sûr puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé )_, devait chercher sa cavalière. Il aperçut aussi Harry, quelques mètres plus loin, discuter avec deux belles indiennes en tenue traditionnelle de leur pays. Tsuna aussi avait hésité. Il aurait pu mettre un kimono mais, étant donné que la Vongola Famiglia était et est toujours une Famille italienne, il avait laissé tomber et suivi le mouvement. Quand même, sa mère, Futa, I-pin et les autres restés au Japon lui manquaient. La Salle se vida tout à coup : les Grandes Portes de la Grande Salle s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser les étudiants entrer. McGonagall arrêta cependant les champions, leur demandant d'attendre leur cavalière/cavalier dans le hall. Les portes se refermèrent et un silence prit place. Harry était dans un coin avec sa cavalière. Cédric était avec Cho Chang, une asiatique vêtue d'un kimono. Une chinoise de toute évidence. Viktor, tout comme lui-même attendait sa cavalière. Enfin, Luna apparut. Elle était ravissante, vêtue d'une robe à froufrous aux couleurs métalliques tirant sur l'orangé. Elle était elle-même, Luna, et ne portait pas ses traditionnelles boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, ni son collier en capsules de bierraubeurre, non. Elle portait des boucles en forme d'étoiles. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient soulignés par un fin trait d'eyeliner, ses cheveux blonds brillaient à la lumière et restaient lâches dans son dos. Elle portait des ballerines avec de légers talons et un bracelet à fleur que Tsuna lui avait donné la veille. Ne faisant pas attention aux autres champions et partenaires qui la fixaient, Luna descendit tranquillement les escaliers, l'air rêveur et vint à la rencontre de son ami.

« Bonjour, Tsuna.

_ Luna. Tu – tu es très belle.

_ Merci (Luna esquissa un doux sourire). Tu es très beau toi aussi Tsuna. »

Harry afficha un sourire amusé en voyant le couple d'un soir entretenir la conversation, Tsuna, les joues rosies et cette fille de Serdaigle ( _rappelons-nous que Harry ne rencontre officiellement (et officieusement si l'on suit le livre) Luna qu'en cinquième année._ ), le regard rêveur, un sourire distrait aux lèvres. Les deux adolescent mirent un terme à leur conversation en voyant une jeune femme apparaître dans l'escalier. Elle était très belle, le teint clair, des yeux noisettes légèrement maquillés et ses cheveux travaillés en un chignon où une longue mèche bouclée s'échappait sur le côté. Elle portait _robe vaporeuse, d'un bleu pervenche_, qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Tsuna esquissa un léger sourire, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il avisa Harry qui avait les lèvres entrouvertes et ne semblait pas encore avoir reconnu la jeune fille. Cette dernière descendit lentement les escaliers et c'est seulement lorsqu'elle s'approcha que Harry mit un nom sur ce beau visage, avec l'aide bien évidemment de sa cavalière.

« Hermione.. »

Viktor Krum dépassa Harry pour prendre la main de la sorcière et y déposer un baise-main qui fit rosir cette dernière. Il lui murmura quelques mots qui la firent rougir de plaisir puis la guida en deuxième position, Fleur étant la seule Championne, serait la première à ouvrir le bal. Tsuna vint se placer derrière Viktor et Hermione en guidant sa cavalière, rapidement imité par Cédric et Cho, ainsi que Harry et Parvati. Quelques secondes plus tard, les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les champions eurent ainsi un aperçu de la salle de bal. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés de chaque côté de l'allée et attendaient manifestement l'arrivée des Champions et de leurs mystérieux – pour certains tout du moins_, partenaires.

C'est sans surprise qu'ils virent Fleur Delacour arriver au bras de Roger Davis. Ils furent en revanche très. . Surpris, de reconnaître Hermione Granger, meilleure élève de sa promotion. Oui, elle était très différente de la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de tous les jours. Là, c'était une ravissante belle jeune femme. Personne ne fut surpris en voyant Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle de troisième année entrer au bras de Tsunayoshi Sawada, Champion et Héritier des Vongola. Pourtant, ce qui fut on ne peut plus surprenant fut de voir que le ''couple'' s'accordait parfaitement. Ils étaient plutôt complémentaires et, bien que Lovegood ait tendance à s'habiller étrangement, elle semblait _presque_ normale à cet instant. Ce ne fut pas non plus une grande Surprise de découvrir Cho Chang et Cédric Diggory, celui-ci n'ayant pas caché son attirance pour la jeune femme. Pour Harry Potter en revanche, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que celui-ci invite Parvati Patil. . À moins que ce ne soit Padma Patil bien que le plus logique soit tout de même la première étant donné qu'elle était dans sa maison. Les quatre couples parvinrent bientôt à une table leur étant réservée. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Harry remarqua en effet que la Grande Salle avait effectivement changé(e) d'aspect – bien qu'il s'en doutait déjà !_, elle avait perdu ses quatre longues table ( sans compter celle des enseignants et invités de marque ) et diverses petites ( ou grandes ) tables rondes trônaient çà et là dans la Salle. Un espace était réservé au centre la salle en tant que ''Piste de danse'' et les champions accompagnés de leurs partenaires s'installèrent ensuite, notant distraitement que la décoration représentait bien Noël et la Neige. Harry remarqua immédiatement que Percy, le grand-frère de Ron et des jumeaux était déjà présent à leur table et le petit brun s'assit à côté de lui lorsque le rouquin l'y invita. Celui-ci entreprit de lui apprendre le pourquoi de sa présence ici, ce dont Harry se lassa vite, même s'il n'en pipa pas un mot, ne souhaitant pas vexé l'ancien préfet.

« Ça a l'air très intéressant tout ça, Percy.. » répondit timidement le Survivant bien que n'en pensant pas un mot.

Le fils Weasley s'apprêtait à continuer de vanter les mérites de son supérieur et de sa place au sein du ministère lorsqu'il fut couper par la voix ferme du directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, qui énonça fièrement ces trois petits mots :

« Côtes de porc ! »

Lorsque les élèves virent la nourriture apparaître dans l'assiette du vieil homme, ils ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter et, bientôt, la salle fut plongée dans une cacophonie où retentissaient diverses noms de plats. Harry, tout en mangeant, écoutait distraitement Hermione converser avec Viktor au sujet du château avant d'être interrompu par Igor Karkaroff, Dumbledore et Madame Maxime - qui elle resta silencieuse bien qu'un léger sourire orne ses lèvres en voyant tous les élèves ô combien joyeux étaient présents ici ce soir_, puis Fleur Delacour qui pestait contre la décoration de la salle, alors que Roger Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serdaigle et accessoirement son cavalier au bal acquiesçait lentement, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, la beauté de la jeune fille le calma assez pour qu'il se convainc d'y repenser plus tard. Harry, qui laissait fureter ses yeux, tomba sur une table à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, où se trouvaient quelques Serpentards de son année, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson accrochée au bras d'un Drago Malfoy très élégant dans _une robe de soirée en velours noir à col dur_. L'Héritier de la puissance Malfoyenne détourna le regard de sa cavalière un moment pour plonger dans les yeux verts de sa Némésis, et haussa un sourcil en voyant Potter se détourner un court instant après. Le rouge aux joues, le Survivant essaya de s'intéresser à la conversation que Parvati entretenait avec Cho.

.

Après le repas, alors que Harry venait tout juste de terminer son morceau de tarte à la melasse, Dumbledore se leva. Harry se raidit alors que le vieil homme annonçait l'ouverture du bal et lança un regard paniqué à Tsunayoshi qui le lui rendit. Certes Tsuna connaissait parfaitement les danses de salon ( encore merci Reborn ! ) mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait danser tout le monde ! Heureusement, Luna, qui avait senti son malaise s'était chargé de détendre son cavalier par ses phrases made in Lovegood.

« Tsuna, tu devrais te calmer. Un nid de Joncheruines est en train d'aménager dans ton esprit. »

Tsuna esquissa un sourire puis se leva quand Dumbledore invita les Champions et leurs partenaires à rejoindre la piste de danse_, et offrit son bras à la blondinette pour la conduire dans l'endroit réservé à la valse. Il s'inclina devant Luna qui en fit de même puis posa sa main gauche sur la taille de sa cavalière et la droite vint trouver la main de la blondinette. Les _Bizarr' Sisters_ apparurent dans la salle et vinrent s'installer devant les instruments qui flottaient sur la scène avant de démarrer une valse. Juste avant que les premières notes de la mélodie ne retentissent, Tsuna jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Cédric, qui se tenait prêt bien qu'incertain, et Harry qui avait les bras le long du corps et ne semblait pas comprendre les propos de sa partenaire qui semblait l'inciter à se positionner correctement. La musique démarra et Tsuna guida sa délicieuse cavalière dans l'espace libre, ne frôlant même pas leurs camarades. Le couple d'un soir évoluait gracieusement, virevoltant sur la piste, puis Tsuna lâcha la main de sa camarade pour poser son autre main sur la taille de celle-ci, resserra sa prise et la souleva de terre. La blondinette ne lui écrasa pas une seule fois les pieds, de même que Tsuna, et ils se dévisagèrent en souriant durant toute la danse. Tsunayoshi distingua du coin de l'œil que le couple Harry-Parvati dansait assez maladroitement bien que l'indienne sembla plus à l'aise que le Survivant. C'est sûr que pour quelqu'un qui n'avait suivi qu'un ou deux cours de valse – et tout cela sans être particulièrement motivé_, les bases devaient être un peu précaires, néanmoins cela se passa sans trop de mal du côté du dernier Potter. Hermione et Cho paraissaient très à l'aise avec les danses de salon et personne ne trouva plus rien à redire sur le fait qu'une ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' soit la cavalière de Krum. Personne, sauf Ron, qui paraissait très maussade. Tsuna avait à peine fait attention aux autres élèves qui les avaient rejoint pendant la valse mais à présent, il pouvait constater qu'ils étaient un grand nombre et que des tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs pour laisser un maximum de place. Mukuro s'était joint aux danseurs, entraînant avec lui une Chrome rougissante et ils évoluaient eux aussi gracieusement parmi les autres étudiants. La valse terminée, Tsuna reconduisit lentement Luna à la table des Champion pour lui permettre de se rafraîchir et pour en faire autant, croisant Harry, Ron et les jumelles Patil ( qui ne paraissaient pas heureuses d'avoir quitté si vite la piste ).

« Les gars, les salua à nouveau Tsuna. Pas trop eu de mal pendant la valse d'honneur ? »

Les jumelles Patil échangèrent un drôle de regard avant de sourire au petit châtain.

« Hm... et toi ? S'esquiva Ron.

_ Ça a été. Répondit Tsuna en souriant.

_ Tu danses vraiment très bien Tsuna. Intervint Luna en se tournant vers son cavalier. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais reçu des cours par ? »

Ron se renfrogna en entendant les louanges de Lovegood.

_ Moui, malheureusement.

Tsuna inclina la tête en direction des jumelles.

_ Mesdemoiselles.

Puis il offrit son bras à Luna qui avait eu le temps de se désaltérer avant de l'entraîner à nouveau sur la piste de danse, l'air un peu embarrassé. Un morceau un peu plus rock avait débuté et les élèves avaient entamé une danse effrénée, mélangeant différent mouvement, donnant du tout et du n'importe quoi, laissant à la salle un aspect 'Boîte de Nuit' bien que Tsuna se demanda s'il existait de telles choses dans le monde sorcier. Tsuna savait qu'il était important de ménager sa compagne lors des soirées, de plus, Luna était sympa et amusante, il souhaitait qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Il vit du coin de l'œil Marcus Flint accoster une camarade de classe de Cédric, une certaine Gabriella Ludwig s'il se souvenait bien (_ 03_). Cédric lui avait vaguement parlé de cette fille qui espérait secrètement (hum) être invité au bal par le Serpentard. Et bien, Flint ne l'avait peut-être pas invité à être sa cavalière mais il semblait partant pour une danse avec la Poufsouffle de Septième Année. Il avisa Harry, toujours assis sur une chaise et dont la partenaire venait de le quitter pour aller danser avec un garçon de BeauxBâtons alors que l'autre jumelle Patil semblait totalement blasée et que Ron se renfrognait à nouveau. Tsuna voyait Harry dévisager Cho Chang, la cavalière de Cédric, puis Drago, que Pansy avait traîné sur la piste de danse. Retournant à la contemplation de son amie Serdaigle qui dansait à ses côtés, Tsuna esquissa un sourire : cette dernière semblait heureuse de la soirée qu'ils passaient. Le ''couple'' observa pendant de longues secondes Fred Weasley qui dansait avec Angelina Johnson de façon très.. excentrique. En effet, les deux jeunes gens faisaient de grands mouvements brusques, c'était assez amusant à voir, d'autant plus qu'ils ne semblaient pas _mal_ danser. Juste étrangement. La jeune fille et le Dixième quittèrent la piste après une quinzaine de minutes de valse parce que Luna avait à nouveau soif et constata que Harry et Ron n'étaient plus là - probablement partis prendre l'air_, laissant Padma toute seule. Luna adressa un sourire à Tsuna en hochant la tête et s'assit pour se servir à boire. Tsuna esquissa un doux sourire en retour et se plaça devant Padma Patil.

« Padma ? »

Le regard vide de la jeune fille se posa sur lui et elle sembla se réveiller un peu.

_ Tsunayoshi ?

_ Ton cavalier n'est pas là ? L'interrogea-t-il.

La jumelle Patil se renfrogna et Tsuna sut qu'il avait vu juste.

_ Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu cette danse ? L'invita Tsuna en s'inclinant légèrement alors que les Bizarr'Sisters entamaient une nouvelle valse.

L'indienne afficha un sourire éclatant et acquiesça, se levant, prenant le bras que le châtain lui offrait avant de le suivre sur la piste, suivant le mouvement des autres étudiants. Ils y restèrent une dizaine de minutes, puis Padma remercia Tsuna alors qu'ils se réinstallaient à la table en compagnie de Luna.

« Luna, tu es vraiment bien tombé, la taquina Padma alors que Tsunayoshi s'étranglait avec son verre. Il danse comme un dieu ! » s'extasia la jeune femme, imitant sa sœur à la perfection.

Padma adora Parvati, sa sœur, mais celle-ci était tout de même vachement plus sur-excitée qu'elle, il fallait l'avouer.

Luna opina, totalement d'accord avec sa camarade Serdaigle puis avala une nouvelle gorgée de son jus de citrouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud ! En même temps, vu le nombre d'étudiants rassemblés dans un seule et même salle – bien qu'immense_, il était tout à fait normal que la température augmente. Si encore les étudiants étaient dispersés mais non, ils étaient tous amassés au centre de la piste et la table des champions n'étaient pas si éloignés que ça de la piste de danse. Un éclat de voix sortit Luna de ses pensées qui tourna la tête vers la droite au même titre que Tsuna et Padma pour découvrir, à quelques mètres d'eux, les deux déserteurs et Hermione qui leur faisait face, furieuse. Si Harry paraissait plutôt neutre, Ron était particulièrement maussade, d'où leurs éclats de voix. Luna l'avait vu dans son rêve, la dispute. Elle savait d'ores et déjà comment cela allait se terminer et, bien qu'ils n'aient pas son don de voyance, ses deux amis à ses côtés semblaient aussi l'avoir déterminer.

« Évident, non ? C'est un élève de Karkaroff, d'accord ? Il sait très bien qui sont tes amis et il essaye tout simplement de se rapprocher de Harry. Il veut obtenir des informations, ou trouver l'occasion de lui jeter un mauvais sort... »

Tsuna se mordilla la lèvre, il était évident que cela avait du blesser Hermione : pensée que Krum avait pu s'intéresser à Hermione par pur intérêt pour le Survivant allait certainement porter un coup à leur amitié à Ron et Hermione. Même Harry paraissait scandalisé par les propos du rouquin. Et Hermione... _Hermione n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Ron l'avait giflée_.

« Je te signale... »

La voix d'Hermione tremblait, de rage ou de peine, qui pouvait savoir. Tsuna soupçonnait un fort mélange des deux.

_ […] la moindre chose au sujet de Harry, pas la moindre...

La dispute se prolongea un peu, si bien que quelques têtes se tournèrent vers le Trio, puis Hermione regagna la piste de danse d'un pas rageur, sans un regard envers le rouquin. Tsuna la vit se déchaîner avec Krum alors que Ron rageait.

Ce dernier repartit vers la sortie, laissant en plan son ami à lunettes qui vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Padma, il tenta de s'expliquer :

« Il est jaloux parce qu'il avait demandé à Hermione mais elle avait déjà dit oui à Krum et puis... il ne lui avait pas demandé de la bonne façon... »

Le châtain soupçonnait par ailleurs, que Ron ne soit pas jaloux de Krum mais d'Hermione. Ils avaient – lui et sa Famiglia_, pu constater l'adoration que Ronald portait pour l'un de ses joueurs de Quiditch préférés. C'est simple, à chaque fois que Tsuna l'avait vu à proximité de Viktor, Ron avait paru aux anges et ne cessait de le dévisager. Pour Tsuna, si quelqu'un l'avait fixer ainsi – et même si les prédateurs le dévisageaient avec appétit, ça n'était jamais un regard... vénérant comme celui-ci_, il aurait trouvé ça dérangeant. Certes, Gokudera l'adorait au début de leur rencontre, mais l'argenté s'était finalement calmé et ça n'avait jamais été à ce niveau. Quant aux autres. . Les autres le voyaient comme une sucrerie à goûter et une proie à chasser. Ça n'était pas le même regard. Bon après... Ron ressemblait à une de ces groupies qu'il croisait parfois à la sortie d'un concert. Oui, les gars et lui étaient déjà allés à un concert. Le dernier en date était des _ONE OK ROCK_ et il se souvenait parfaitement des cris hystériques de certaines filles qui avaient réussi à _apercevoir_ les membres du groupe. Hum.. autant éviter le sujet de la Jalousie de Ron, Tsuna ne le connaissait, après tout, pas tant que ça. Pour se changer les idées, Tsuna reposa ses yeux sur l'étrange couple de danseur que formaient un Serpentard et une Poufsouffle ensemble au milieu de la piste pendant un slow. Oui. Gabriella Ludwig et Marcus Flint semblaient totalement isolés dans leur bulle.

.

« Drago, emmène-moi danser. » se plaignit Pansy.

Drago se massa les tempes. Pansy était une chic fille, mais elle était amoureuse de lui ou attirée par lui et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Certes, s'il avait été attiré par la gente féminine, Pansy Parkinson aurait peut-être pu l'intéresser mais... ça n'était pas le cas, donc. . . Il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à l'emmener danser. De plus, lui et les autres gars de Serpentard tenaient les paris pour savoir de quelle maison venait la mystérieuse fille à laquelle s'intéressait Flint. En effet, le préfet était très discret depuis quelques jours et les gars en avaient donc déduit qu'il avait dégoté une proie mais le brun avait refusé de parler. Comme il n'avait pas semblé particulièrement proche d'une fille dans la salle commune, les verts et argents en avaient déduis qu'elle ne provenait pas de Serpentard, mais cela laissait trois autres choix possible. Cependant, il était peu probable qu'elle vienne des lions et des blaireaux en raison, bah... de leur maison. Cela laissait donc les aigles, et tant mieux parce que la majorité avaient parié sur Serdaigle. Seul Théo, oui Théodore Nott avait parié sur Poufsouffle mais les garçons s'étaient moqués de lui ( c'était la seule fois où ils avaient osé le faire ) pour être allé pêcher cette idée. D'accord d'accord, Diggory, le champion était à Poufsouffle mais c'était une exception et puis, il n'était pas _si_ fort que ça.

En parlant de Théodore, ce dernier était assis à une table un peu plus loin qu'eux. Si Blaise ne semblait apparemment pas s'intéresser à lui, ce n'était pas le cas de Skull qui l'avait invité à danser. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les deux hommes étaient retournés s'asseoir et avaient commencé à parler. Skull était content puisque le Serpentard faisait parti des rares personnes à ne pas le frapper en le traitant d'idiot. Bon d'accord, Sawada était sympa, mais lui c'était pas la même chose. Skull n'oserait jamais draguer l'Héritier avec Reborn aux alentours. Et Reborn était _toujours _à proximité ! De même que le préfet et l'illusionniste semblaient eux aussi assez protecteurs. Et puis, Nott était assez mignon dans son genre brun aux cheveux étonnamment ébouriffés ( presque autant que ceux de Sawada ! ), des yeux noisettes ( plus sombres que ceux de Sawada ! ) de fines lèvres roses ( aussi – SBROUM ! ) et un corps élancé et musclé (…). Théo était _vraiment_ mignon. Si dans un premier abord il semblait froid et taciturne, il s'avérait être jovial et très amusant avec ses amis. Et Skull semblait s'être fait une bonne place parmi les connaissances de l'Héritier Nott.

Théodore appréciait la compagnie de l'ex-arcoleno du nuage. Le ''Cascadeur immortel'' et lui avaient flirté l'air de rien, au nez et à la barbe de tous, installés confortablement à une table un peu isolée des autres. Ils avaient dansé aussi, jusqu'à en être ivres et Théo avait fait goûté la bièrraubeurre et en avait lui-même un peu abusé. Voilà sûrement la raison pour laquelle, ils titubaient tous deux bras-dessus, bras-dessous en direction du dortoir des Serpentards. Ils ne croisèrent pas grand monde à part quelques couples ici et là qui tentaient de se dissimuler à l'ombre dans les coins sombres. Le chemin fut long et fastidieux mais, pour une raison quelconque, les deux jeunes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire tout en se soutenant l'un l'autre pour ne pas s'étaler par terre.

« Et alors tu sais, il l'a – il l'a attrapé et lui as dit, ''Toi l'ananas, tu dégages'' et - »

Le cerveau de Théo était en mode off, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour repartir dans un fou-rire alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa salle commune après avoir bredouillé le mot de passe. Le portrait de Salazar Serpentard secoua la tête d'exaspération. L'un de ses plus studieux Serpents était totalement HS. Bon, lui au moins ne rentrait pas bredouille comme celui d'avant qui, en plus de ne plus se souvenir du mot de passe à cause du haut degré d'alcool présent dans son sang, était rentré seul, sans jeune fille ou jeune homme pour l'accompagner. Salazar, du moins le portrait de Salazar soupira alors que la porte se refermait. Condamné à jouer les portiers. Peut-être devrait-il songer à faire un tour chez le portrait de Godric ? Après tout, les autres Serpents seraient probablement trop ivres (_ NdA : Bon, j'imagine que si on en abuse on peut se saouler avec la bièrraubeurre_ ) ou fatigués pour retrouver la Salle Commune. Oui, ça valait le coup. L'homme du portrait regarda une dernière fois le couloir, puis s'échappa grâce au portrait à proximité et bientôt, il n'était plus dans son cadre dans les cachots mais au Septième étage, pas loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame, et pourtant dans un coin assez reculé pour éviter les petits fouineurs et ne rencontrer que des personnes réellement intéressantes.

.

Tsuna secoua la tête. Après avoir raccompagné sa cavalière ainsi que la sœur jumelle de Parvati devant le portrait de leur Salle commune, il était repassé par le hall pour regagner les appartements privés des Vongola et avaient croisé Fleur Delacour et Roger Davis étrangement débraillés qui venaient de rentrer à l'intérieur du Château. Ensuite, il avait assisté au baiser d'au revoir de Viktor Krum à Hermione Granger sous le regard jaloux de Ronald Weasley et blasé d'Harry. Enfin, il avait entendu des bruits suspect dans un couloir sombre et avait fait demi-tour, attendu une demi-heure et finalement était repassé par ce même couloir pour rentrer dans leurs appartements. Et là.. il était crevé. En plus, étant donné qu'il était ''obligé'' de s'asseoir à la table des Champions, il n'avait pas trop eu l'occasion de parler avec ses amis, sa Famille. Bref, le seul bon point c'est que sa famille s'était tenue à carreau et -

BROW !

. . . il n'avait rien dit. Le bruit de l'explosion récente manqua de lui donner une syncope mais, trop habitué à ce son devenu répétitif depuis deux ans déjà, l'adolescent haussa simplement les épaules et s'affala sur le canapé après avoir retiré ses chaussures et déboutonner sa chemise. La plupart des tueurs à gages étaient encore dans la Grande Salle, certains en forêt pour traquer du gibier, allez savoir pourquoi. D'autres en revanche étaient très occupés dans leurs chambres. Tsuna se massa les tempes puis s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Il avait la flemme de trouver sa chambre probablement assiégée par des carnivores en chaleur.

Une main frôlant sa joue l'empêcha pourtant de s'endormir mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« rrmrlllrmel..

_ Tu vas avoir des courbatures si tu dors là cette nuit. »

Tsuna entrouvrit les yeux.

_ Trop fa-igu...é. Articula-t-il entre deux bâillements.

Le mafieux face à lui soupira, un sourire amusé aux lèvres puis le souleva du canapé et l'emmena dans la chambre du châtain où il le déposa sur le lit, prenant garde à lui enlever son pantalon et sa chemise, ne le laissant qu'en boxer et il en fit de même pour ses vêtements qu'il plia et posa sur une chaise dans la chambre.

« Tu t'es bien amusé au moins ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit.

_ Pour un peu j'aurai presque été jaloux des filles avec qui tu as dansé. Poursuivit le brun.

Tsuna, les yeux toujours fermés, se blottit contre l'homme.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Reborn. »

.

.

**Fin du chapitre IV**

**.**

**.**

**BONUS :**

**.**

« Bon... » fit Blaise au bout d'un certain moment.

Drago poussa un soupir excédé. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que lui et une dizaine de Serpentards étaient bloqués devant le passage de leur salle commune. Le portrait était vide. Salazar Serpentard s'était barré !

« Libérééé, Délivrééé ! »

. . . Et en plus, Pucey et sa bande de dégénérés étaient en train de chanter une chanson moldue qu'ils avaient entendu quelques jours plus tôt.

« Je ne mentirai plus jamaaaaiis ! »

Mais oui bien sûr.

« Libérééé, Délivréééé ! »

De quoi ? Du bal ? De sa cavalière ? C'est clair que c'était un cadeau du ciel. Cette fille n'avait cessé de les coller toute la soirée.

« C'est décidé je m'een vaaaiis ! »

.. Hein ?

Blaise se retourna pour voir Pucey, Higgs et d'autres septième année pivoter pour retourner dans le hall et... s'étaler lamentablement par terre, apparemment inconscients.

« ME VOILÀÀÀ ! »

Ah. Visiblement non.

.

.

Voilà, à plus pour le chapitre 5.

J'ose espérer que je l'aurai publié d'ici le mois d'Août mais comme je ne l'ai pas encore commencé... et que je ne rentre de vacances que début Août ( je pars le 11 juillet... ah et je pars aussi deux semaines mi-Août ).

**Bye-Bii**

.

.

_Sinon, y en a qui sont allés à la JAPAN ? _

**Publié le : 05.07.2015 **


	5. Chapter 5 - Les Chaînes du Passé

_**Hey ! Tout d'abord. . . . VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ POUR LE RETARD ! J'avais espéré posté fin Août mais il faut croire que la peur de la page blanche m'a bien eu sur ce coup puisque je n'ai rien pu écrire pendant trois. . quatre ?_, mois. Vraiment désolé. Bon voilà, il y a des explications à la fin du chapitre mais bizarrement, ce chapitre est un peu. . Sombre. Concernant des choses qui se sont déroulées avant que les Vongola ne viennent à Poudlard. Bref, lisez, vous verrez. **_

_**.**_

_**Note du Jour :** Okay, le monde tourne définitivement **gay**. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! _

_Oh fait, si jamais certain(e)s d'entre vous se demandaient pourquoi on ne voit pas beaucoup les tueurs à gages, eux ont souvent du travail, donc la journée, on ne les voit paS. Par contre le soir, ils seront peut-être plus présents. _

_**PS :** Je ferais peut-être un Hors-Série sur le Noël des Vongola et des Sorciers ( peut-être, hein ? ) mais si c'est le cas, je ne le posterai qu'à la fin je pense. _

_**Note du jour#2 **( la première date d'i mois )** :** le monde tourne peut-être gay mais notre cours d'HdA ( Histoire de l'Art ) aussi. Après tout, comme je l'ai dit l'autre fois, en moins d'une semaine on a appris que le Caravage, Michel-Ange, de Vinci et Pasolini avaient une préférence pour la plastique masculine. _

_._

_**Merci aux review(euses) et à tou(te)s celles/ceux qui suivent !** _

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**Tahury :** Hello ! _

_Et oui, Tsuna a invité Luna, je me suis dit qu'ils s'entendraient bien tous les deux et que Tsuna serait à l'aise avec elle ( si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, tu avais pensé qu'il demanderai à qui ? ). Ah. . . je me suis demandée si vous ne vous poseriez pas ce genre de questions. En fait, je les adores les Gryffondors ( même si je n'arrive pas à avoir de préférence pour telle ou telle maison, je les aime toutes ) mais parfois j'ai besoin d'exagérer les ''défauts'' ou les préjugés que certains ont sur les maisons. Je ne me souviens pas trop de la raison pour laquelle je les fais passer pour des ''méchants'' comme tu dis – je pense que je vais devoir me relire_, mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il est vrai que tous les lions ne sont pas gentils, ça n'en fait pas une généralité. De plus, j'étais certainement énervée et ai voulu me défoulé j'imagine. . . ou alors j'avais lu une fiction ou il y avait du Bashing et j'ai dévié durant mon chapitre. . . c'est une possibilité. OH ! C'est vrai !? J'ai parfois peur de virer à l'OOC pour mais tant mieux si ça reste dans le correct. LIBÉRÉE DÉLIVRÉEEE ! Oh que si. Tiens, elle est encore passé l'autre fois au lycée, des filles de secondes la tournaient en boucle. Xanxus et Enma hé hé hé. . . j'espérais bien avoir ce genre de réaction. Si tu veux mon avis il devaient être tous les deux bourrés et Enma n'a pas du avoir beaucoup le choix x) _

_. . . Mais peut-être que tu ne le veux pas. . . mon avis. _

_._

_**Complicate :** Salut ! Contente que ça te plaise, j'espérais ne pas avoir viré trop bizarrement dans l'histoire mais apparemment ça n'est pas le cas ( tant mieux tu me diras ), tu verras bien comment sera la suite ( mais ne m'en veux pas trop ( sait-on jamais, je sais déjà comment je vais terminer l'histoire mais je ne sais pas comment sera constitué le ''milieu'' ) ). Je suis allée à la Japan avec un groupe d'amis ( je n'en connaissais pas la moitié mais nous nous sommes dispersés dans la trèèès loooooongue file d'attente ( et dire que l'année d'avant on était passé sans problème et sans queue ). Au bout de 2:45 d'attente on a ENFIN pu passer les portes ( et là il y avait encore 30 minutes de queue ) une de nos amie a rendu son petit déjeuner à cause du monde et de la chaleur ( j'espère que tu n'as pas eu ce problème-là toi, ne ? Et tu as vu/rapporté de belles choses ? ). Moi j'y suis allée le jeudi. _

_._

_**Caliste :** Hey.. oui je sais, je le caricature un peu ce pauvre Harry. Il n'a rien demandé, mais t'inquiète, il gagne en maturité au fil des chapitres ( normalement ). _

_._

_**ArmYaoi :** Hi ! _

_Heureuse que ça te plaise. J'essaie de faire de longs chapitres pour cette fic, ça me motive à faire la suite et en plus apparemment, les gens aiment bien les longs chapitres donc [à peu près] tout le monde est content. Merci et bonne lecture ! _

_._

_**Julia13verseau :** Ohayo ! _

_Contente de te revoir, voici la suite._

_/_

_**NdA : Au fait, je n'ai pas songé à demander et – bien que je ne pense pas changer_, j'aimerais avoir vos avis. Vous en pensez quoi des pairing ? Du genre Skull et Théo ou Reborn et Tsuna et les autres pairing/rapprochements ? **_

_/_

_**PS :** Vous aurez un dvpmt du personnage de **Fran**. On en parle pas assez dans le manga, mais moi ça me permet de lui inventer un passé. _

_**PPS :** J'utilise plus souvent le prénom complet de Tsuna lorsqu'il est en mode boss ou en hyer-mode ( ou les deux ) car Tsunayoshi est le prénom d'un grand Empereur... je crois ( d'ailleurs, ce Tsunayoshi-là est le fils du 3è Shogun, **iemitsu**, coïncidence ? ) Et puis, Tsuna est plus court, plus proche, plus. . . mignon. Le Tsuna habituel quoi :p_

_**PPPS :** Personnification des sentiments._

_Note#1 : Je me suis fait peur toute seule avec ce que j'ai écrit. En même temps j'suis une trouillarde. _

_Note#2 : après avoir ramé pendant quatre mois sur huit premières pages j'ai enfin trouvé de quoi combler ce chapitre et, si à la base les dernières pages du chapitre devaient couvrir la 2nde tâche ( comme le titre de départ l'indiquait ), il en a été tout autre lorsque mon imagination s'est remise en marche ( j'ai forcé, hein )._

_**Chapitre centré sur la relation : Tsuna/Fran et Bel/Fran ( non Fran et Tsuna ne sont pas amoureux ! **)._

.

Anglais **–** _Italien ( &amp; autres )_

_._

**.**

**.**

**Partie 5 – Les Chaînes du Passé**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**''Hey Tsuna ! Mon père est d'accord pour que je vienne en Italie avec vous pour les Vacances !'' C.D.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**/ BROW / **

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Trois semaines avaient passé depuis le #désastreux# Bal de Noël. Sa cavalière lui avait fait la tête pendant une semaine pour ne pas l'avoir amené danser sur la piste mais lui n'en avait eu que faire, trop occupé à penser à Cho et Ma - .. bref. D'ailleurs, ça n'était pas sa seule préoccupation la seconde tâche était dans trois semaines et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de comment découvrir l'indice. Bien sûr, Cédric et Tsuna lui avaient conseillé d'aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets - Cédric lui avait même laissé le mot de passe ! _, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi ça pourrait l'aider. Mais là, il se disait qu'il ferait peut-être bien de les écouter. Enfin, il ferait ça quand il aurait le temps, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait s'esquiver sans éveiller les soupçons, et vu qu'il n'était pas sensé être autorisé à aller dans la salle de bain des préfets sans en être un...

**/ BROW / **

Un frisson le parcourut. ' C'est quoi tout c'boucan ?! ' Brusquement, Harry se souvint que ce genre de son se produisait souvent depuis l'arrivée des délégations, principalement celle des Vongola. Harry était très curieux, mais il doutait parfois de vouloir savoir ce qui causait ces bruits d'explosion. Parfois, il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Surtout lorsque cela concernait les Vongola. L'adolescent haussa les épaules et s'étira avant d'attraper son uniforme et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le Survivant prit une rapide douche, se détendant instantanément sous l'eau chaude et ne s'offusqua même pas lorsque Dean et Seamus entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle de bain. Au contraire, étant encore dans un état partiellement brumeux, il les accueillit chaleureusement, bien qu'étant totalement nu... avant de rougir et d'entourer sa taille d'une serviette rouge et or. Seamus ricana gentiment avant de donner une tape sur les fesses du Survivant pour le faire sortir de la douche, laissant ainsi la place au couple ( D &amp; S ) pour se doucher.

Après s'être rapidement habillé, Harry prit son sac avec ses affaires pour la journée avant de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi ! C'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Le Trio d'Or avait décidé d'y aller avec les jumeaux et bah.. les autres quoi. Fred et George tenaient absolument à montrer à Harry le lieu où ils comptaient ouvrir leur boutique de farces &amp; Attrapes. Il paraît qu'une librairie avait récemment fermée boutique et que l'emplacement désormais libre était parfait pour les jumeaux. Harry était ravi pour eux. Après tout, il était en partenariat avec eux puisqu'il était leur – comme qui dirait, sponsor. Que ce soit clair : il ne gaspillait pas l'argent de ses défunts parents puisqu'il savait que les jumeaux Weasley auraient un bon revenu quand ils ouvriraient. Leur association était donnant-donnant. Harry aurait droit à dix pourcent de leur chiffre d'affaire, et c'était largement suffisant au vu de leur futur affaire. Par ailleurs, Harry n'en avait pas encore parlé avec Hermione et Ron, ni avec personne en fait et il ne comptait pas leur en parler. Ce serait son petit secret à lui. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient bien sûr soucieux de le voir traîner de plus en plus à proximité des grands-frères de Ron et Ginny, mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire, après tout, Harry paraissait de meilleure humeur ces temps-ci.

Au cours des trois dernières semaines, Harry avait pu constater que le Champion des Vongola était de plus en plus absent lors des repas, de plus en stressé en dehors des cours et de plus en plus... maladroit. En effet, le Survivant l'avait à plusieurs reprises aperçu étalé par terre dans un couloir ou dans le parc. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi c'était dû. Il avait d'abord songé à de la fatigue, mais avait bien vite abandonné quand il avait compris que c'était dans les gênes du petit châtain. _''Les anciennes habitudes ont la vie dure''_.

« Dame-Tsuna, je croyais que cette maladresse était dépassée ? » avait un jour dit Reborn lorsque Harry passait à proximité d'eux, dépassant un Reborn exaspéré et un Tsuna étalé _comme une crêpe_.

.

**T**rois semaines avaient passées pour tout le monde. Cédric sortait _plus ou moins_ avec Cho, de même pour Fleur et Roger. Pourtant, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle ne paraissait pas si heureux de sa prise. En effet, au cours de ces trois dernières semaines, il avait pu apprendre à connaître Fleur et, bien qu'elle se soit révélée plus sympathique qu'à première vue, elle n'en restait pas moins. . superficielle. Par ailleurs, elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Cédric et Tsuna et entretenait des relations neutres avec les personnalités telles que Viktor Krum et Harry Potter. Et Harry s'en portait très bien ! Cédric passait la plupart de son temps en dehors des cours avec ses amis, ou Tsuna et les amis de ce dernier, ou encore, un grand groupe comprenant les amis de Cédric et ceux de Tsuna, s'installaient sous un arbre dans le parc de l'école et entreprenaient une discussion comme de bons vieux amis. Ce matin-là ne différait pas des autres. Tsuna s'était réveillé à contrecœur, seulement pour constater que certains carnivores étaient particulièrement persévérants quand ils le voulaient et qu'ils avaient encore élus domicile dans sa chambre. Heureusement, Reborn avait fait renforcé la sécurité sur son lit et avait ainsi préservé la virginité de son petit protégé. Et Tsuna en aurait été ravi s'il ne s'était pas douté qu'une certaine rivalité liait ces actes. Enfin, tant qu'il laissait ses fesses en dehors de cette histoire, ça lui allait très bien.

Yamamoto avait à peine bougé son bras qu'il entendit un grognement très distinct venant de son amant. Oups. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec ce dernier la veille. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient reçu des nouvelles de la mama de Tsuna disant que Futa et I-Pin viendraient avec Kyoko et Haru afin d'accompagner le Neuvième et ses gardiens qui avaient été invités à assister à la seconde épreuve. Évidemment, les plus enthousiastes avaient décidé de fêter ça et Hayato avait décidé de tourner l'enthousiasme du baseballeur en quelque chose de plus... sexuel. S'il se souvenait bien, le réveil, le lendemain du bal avait été à peu près similaire et ce, pour beaucoup de personne. Skull avait été introuvable ( dommage, Verde avait eu besoin de lui ) et ce pour une bonne raison. Le cascadeur immortel avait découché. Ayant récupéré l'apparence de son lui de 21 ans et ayant un look bien particulier, le motard n'avait aucun mal à attirer l'attention. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait semblé s'intéresser à quelqu'un quelques semaines avant le bal. Ça avait tout de même été une grande surprise de savoir qu'il n'était pas rentré le soir du bal. Reborn l'avait raillé dans son dos en disant qu'il cuvait probablement dans un couloir ou alors qu'il s'était fait rejeté mais ils avaient ensuite entendu quelques rumeurs parmi les Serpentards comme quoi l'un des leurs, l'Héritier d'une puissante Famille Sorcière était parti avec l'un des adultes Vongola. En outre, il semblerait également que ces deux-là étaient complètement bourrés.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette rumeur, elle n'avait pas fait le tour du château, elle avait été maintenue secrète par les personnes au courant à savoir la totalité de la maison Serpentard, les Vongola et quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles ainsi qu'un ou deux Gryffondors assez sobres pour noter le fait que voir l'impassible Héritier Nott et l'un des jeunes mafieux ensembles, n'était pas l'effet d'une hallucination due à l'alcool. Blaise et Drago, les deux étudiants et amis qui partageaient leur dortoir avec Théo avaient à peine été surpris de voir que le lit à baldaquin du brun était verrouillé et insonorisé. Apparemment, dans les brumes de l'alcool, Théo avait été assez conscient et pudique pour ne pas oublier les sortilèges. Et pour cause ! Ils n'avaient certainement pas joué aux petits chevaux dans le lit de Nott. Au contraire, tout n'avait été que cris et gémissements alors que l'adolescent réparti à Serpentard se cambrait, allongé sur le dos, les doigts agrippant les draps blancs alors que le cascadeur donnait de puissants coups de reins. La nuit avait été chaude pour ces deux-là. Depuis, le Serpentard continuait à voir le jeune adulte quelques soirs par semaines et il s'esquivait souvent du groupe de Serpentards avec lequel il traînait de plus en plus souvent pour rejoindre le mafieux et discuter avec lui. Parce que, quoique les gens puissent en penser, ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe. Et, certes, il était un peu jeune pour ça, mais il s'était montré prêt ce soir-là – l'alcool aidant fortement oui, mais il avait tout de même été prêt.

.

Théo soupira d'aise alors qu'il ouvrait lentement les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Il n'était pas dans son lit. Pas même dans son dortoir ou dans sa salle commune. En fait, il était dans les appartements privés des Vongola. Plus précisément, dans la chambre que Skull partageait en temps normal avec Verde mais ce dernier avait finalement prétexté un travail sur les flammes pour ne pas rester dans la chambre. Le Serpentard tourna la tête pour découvrir son amant, parfaitement réveillé qui semblait le dévisager intensément. Théo rosit. Skull trouva ça agréable. Le cascadeur effleura la joue du garçon du bout des doigts, provoquant un nouveau soupir d'aise du plus jeune.

« Dis-moi. Murmura celui-ci.

_ Te dire quoi ?

_ Ton prénom. Ton vrai prénom. Juste ton prénom. Je veux savoir avec qui je sors. Je veux savoir quelque chose que personne – ou presque personne_, ne sait. »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du mafieux alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur celle du Serpentard. C'était agréable, d'embrasser le garçon. Et c'était doux. Et Théo était adorable alors qu'il rougissait sous les caresses. Un autre baiser s'égara sur la nuque du petit brun. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

« Leo. Diminutif de Leonardo. C'est ça mon nom, _mon cœur._ »

Théo rosit. Il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce que Skull, enfin, Leo accède aussi facilement à sa requête. Vraiment. Et ce petit nom affectif. Un frisson le parcourut.

« Hum.. ça sonne bien.

_ Quoi donc ? L'interrogea Skull en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Leo &amp; Theo. J'aime bien hn.

_ Ravi que ça te plaise. » lui répondit Skull en l'embrassant à nouveau, intérieurement plaisamment surpris que le Serpentard songe à une relation durable.

Théo ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le traitement que lui infligeait le mafieux et se laissa couvrir de baisers avant de se redresser à contrecœur, laissant le drap glisser sur son corps, ne couvrant plus grand chose.

« Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Tu veux y aller ? » Demanda-t-il.

Theodore remarqua que le cascadeur le dévisageait étrangement.

_ Q – Quoi ?

_ C'est un rendez-vous ? L'interrogea Leo, amusé.

Les joues du Serpentard prirent une teinte plus foncée ( si c'était encore possible ) puis il bégaya faiblement avant de hocher lentement la tête. Et Skull le trouva encore plus adorable.

_ Alors allons-y.

Et Skull l'entraîna dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. Une fois dans la salle d'eau, Skull accueillit l'adolescent dans la douche et activa l'eau chaude avant de le plaquer contre le mur tandis que l'eau coulait en abondance sur leur peau brûlante, et l'embrassa d'abord chastement, puis plus passionnément.

.

Un étage plus bas, Harry était coincé. Vraiment coincé. Littéralement coincé. Face à lui. Malfoy. Malfoy devant lui. Bon, okay, vous l'aurez compris, il n'était plus vraiment apte à formuler des phrases simples et correctes, même en pensées. Apparemment, il venait de se rendre compte que Drago Malfoy était vraiment canon. Ses joues chauffèrent à cette pensée et il fit brusquement demi-tour alors que l'adolescent face à lui ouvrait la bouche pour parler. C'est donc un Malfoy médusé qui vit Harry rosir puis faire demi-tour en évitant délibérément son regard. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Potter ? Malfoy secoua la tête, sidéré par l'attitude plus qu'étrange de Potter. L'Héritier Malfoy secoua à nouveau la tête pour chasser ses pensées puis tourna à l'angle d'un couloir pour regagner le hall du Château, manquant au passage de renverser le Champion des Vongola.

« Vongola.

_ Sawada.

_ Pardon ?

_ Mon nom est Sawada. Je ne suis pas encore officiellement un Vongola.

_ Ah. Belle matinée ?

_ Tu as l'air préoccupé. »

Décidément, cette journée commençait définitivement bizarrement.

D'abord Potter qui se comportait étrangement et maintenant le Vongola... le Sawada Vongola qui.. qui... était calme. Juste calme. Et très attentif apparemment.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Tu as l'air.. confus.

_ Potter est bizarre.

_ La seconde tâche est dans trois semaines. Fit Tsuna.

_ Pas ça. Il.. il a agit bizarrement. Encore _plus_ bizarrement que d'habitude.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

Malfoy soupira. Que voulait-il dire au juste ?

_ Et bien... on s'est croisé tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi il rougissait, il a juste fait demi-tour. Pas d'insultes, pas de menace, rien.

Drago remarqua le léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres du garçon face à lui, ainsi que les légères rougeurs sur les joues de celui-ci.

_ Et bien... laisse le temps faire les choses. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras bientôt. Affirma le châtain.

_ . . . Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

Ryohei – qui passait par-là l'air de rien et qui pour une fois avait compris quelque chose_, lui posa une question pour le moins direct :

« Est-ce que Potter te plaît a l'extrême ?! »

Tsuna se mordilla les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression surprise, paniquée et exaspérée du blond lorsque ce dernier avisa les quelques élèves présent dans le hall. Gokudera, qui comme chaque matin venait saluer son précieux Juudaime d'un '' Bonjour Juudaime. Belle journée Juudaime ? Bien dormi, Juudaime ? '' vint se poster juste derrière le Xème Vongola.

« Et bien si il te plaît imbécile, va le lui dire au lieu de faire perdre du temps au Juudaime.

_ Wow wow wow ! Qui vous dit qu'il me plaît d'abord ?!

_ Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, herbivore. »

Malfoy se retourna en sentant une aura noire dans son dos.

_ Ah ?

_ Je – Je dois avouer que les gars ont raison sur ce coup. Intervint timidement Tsuna. Ça – ça se voit un peu beaucoup. Enfin ! Je ne pense pas que tant de personnes l'aient remarqué mais.. disons que ça se voit un peu quand même. Tu devrais aller le lui dire, tu ne perds rien à le faire.

Malfoy, qui jusque là avait écouté le châtain sans rien dire, songea soudainement que le garçon était tombé sur la tête. Son tuteur avait du le cogner une fois de trop.

_ Quoi ?! Je ferais ça quand t'iras dire à ton ananas sur pattes que tu l'aimes !

Tout se figea à cette instant. Tsuna se raidit, l'aura d'Hibari devint encore plus meurtrière. Gokudera grogna une série de jurons très intéressants. Yamamoto – qui venait d'arriver, se crispa très légèrement. Et Ryohei... Ryohei n'avait pas compris.

_ Quoi ? Fit sourdement Hibari.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, Tsuna ne prit pas ses jambes à son cou. Au contraire. Après avoir tenu quelques secondes, il... partit dans une crise de fou-rire, sous l'œil ahuri de ses camarades. Enfin, au bout de quelques longues minutes, il parvint – difficilement, à se calmer.

_ C'est. . La chose la plus... drôle que j'ai... entendu depuis... depuis longtemps.. ah ah ah !

Malfoy ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans. Les autres Vongola en revanche, étaient plus que heureux. Et ils l'auraient probablement montré si l'ananas en question n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez, juste derrière Tsuna, pour l'enlacer.

« Comme je suis heureux, Tsunayoshi-kun. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais prêt à m'avouer ton amour pour moi ?

_ Err – Tu te trompes, Mukuro.

_ Alors pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois qu'il est dans les parages ! Parada fièrement l'Héritier Malfoy.

_ Parce que – parce qu'il fait des trucs bizarres ! » Se défendit le châtain.

Celui-ci couina ( un couinement très aigu soit dit en passant ) et bondit se cacher derrière Hibari lorsque Mukuro tenta d'infiltrer sa main dans le pantalon du garçon.

_ Des trucs comme ça !

Puis, avant qu'Hibari n'ait eu la chance de mordre à mort le chef du Kokuyo Gang, Tsuna lui attrapa la main et le guida dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, n'étant pas d'humeur à gérer un énième massacre. Gokudera se détourna du fils Malfoy avec un ''Tch'' très significatif et Ryohei se réanima brusquement, partant faire un :

« JOGGING EXTRÊME ! »

. . . qui manqua de bousculer plusieurs pauvres étudiants qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

La Grande Salle n'était pas si pleine que ça, mais on comprenait pourquoi. Étant le premier Samedi ( tout du moins depuis que les autres écoles étaient arrivées ) où les élèves étaient autorisés à se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, beaucoup devaient probablement être en train de se préparer dans leurs salles de bain. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de Chrome puisque Ken devait venir avec Chikusa. Celle-ci ne savait pas vraiment comment s'habiller, c'est donc Uni qui l'aida. La jeune fille du Ciel était amusée par l'attitude nerveuse et impatiente de la Gardienne de la Brume. Noël était passé depuis deux semaines et les deux gardiens de la Brume de la Dixième Génération avaient reçu des nouvelles de Ken et Chikusa. Ceux-ci leur avaient promis de venir les voir ce samedi à l'occasion de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pour Noël, Tsuna et sa Famiglia avaient reçu des nouvelles de la Mama et des enfants, ainsi que de Kyoko et Haru et les Shimon. Ils avaient aussi reçu une nouvelle missive de la Neuvième Génération, destinée à l'ensemble des Vongola présents à Poudlard ainsi que des tueurs à gages plus ou moins fidèles aux Vongola. Pour Noël, tout le monde avait reçu un cadeau ou plusieurs cadeaux. Par exemples, tous les Vongola s'étaient vu offrir des bracelets par la Mama et qui avaient été améliorés technologiquement parlant pour pouvoir communiquer avec les autres porteurs de bracelets, par Shoichi et Spanner. Ces derniers – qui n'avaient pas été vus des masses ces derniers mois puisqu'ils passaient tous leur temps dans une pièce secrète du château afin d'avancer sur leurs nouvelles créations_, venaient tout juste de refaire surface et ce, parce qu'ils devaient acheter de nouvelles pièces pour leurs avancées technologiques.

Tsuna déjeunait plus ou moins tranquillement malgré les disputes constantes de ses gardiens quand Harry vint s'asseoir à la table des blaireaux, l'air ailleurs.

« Confus ? L'interrogea Tsuna en levant les yeux de son assiette.

_ Quoi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers l'enfant Vongola et fronça les sourcils en comprenant sa question.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

_ Ton rival s'inquiétait pour toi.

Le Survivant plissa les yeux. Son rival ? Pourquoi Malfoy s'inquiéterait-il pour lui ? Et c'est en rosissant légèrement qu'il posa question à voix haute. Pour la première fois, il vit un sourire amusé, presque moqueur étirer les lèvres du garçon.

_ Comment sais-tu que je parle de Drago ? Ça aurait très bien pu être ton rival pour le Tournois.

. . . Effectivement, sur le coup, Harry n'y avait pas songé.

Et merde !

.

Trente minutes étaient passées et tous les étudiants – ou du moins la majorité, se rendaient désormais en direction du village sorcier le plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni, passant les grilles de Poudlard et prenant le sentier en direction de Pré-au-Lard. Les Vongola veillaient à rester en groupe afin de ne pas se perdre quand bien même le village était relativement petit. La Varia avait lâché les ''gamins'' dès qu'ils étaient arrivés au village, pour se trouver un bar miteux, la ''Tête de Sanglier''. Fran, qui était avec la Varia, avait été _gentiment_ éconduit à rester avec la Dixième Génération tandis que Bel', heureux #_essaie de nous faire croire ça# _de pouvoir s'offrir un moment de répit sans la grenouille, avait tôt fait de rejoindre son équipe et son boss pour s'asseoir, les pieds sur la table et s'ouvrir une bouteille de Wisky-pur-feu tandis que Xanxus buvait son éternel Bourbon avec plus ou moins de délicatesse. Sawada avait trouvé un bon compromis pour leur permettre de détruire beaucoup de choses dans leurs bastons sans trop faire de dégâts dans le château. Ils avaient apparemment mis la main sur la Salle sur Demande et il leur suffisait de penser à une bâtisse ou même une ville entière et d'y entrer afin de se retrouver dans – par exemple_, une vaste ville pleine de bâtiments qui n'attendaient qu'eux pour être détruit(e)s.

Harry quant à lui, après avoir réussi à esquiver une bande d'assassins d'élite à moitié bourrés, s'était empressé de rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui semblaient un peu grognons. En effet, ils n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié de découvrir la table des Gryffondors déserte quand ils savaient que Harry n'était plus dans la salle commune des Lions. Puis ils l'avaient vu à la table des blaireaux. Ça ne les aurait clairement pas embêté s'ils les avaient invités aussi mais personne ne les avait remarqué ni Harry, ni Tsuna, ni les autres. Bon, d'accord. . Tsuna et Harry étaient dos à eux mais tout de même ! Les deux lions n'étaient donc pas particulièrement d'humeur joyeuse et ça s'en ressentait dans le groupe que formaient Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George et Jordan.

« Bon ! Intervint Fred, ne supportant plus ce silence pesant.

_ Et si on allait boire un coup ? Proposa George, parfaitement d'accord avec son frère.

_ Excellente idée, allons-y. » fit Seamus, bien content qu'on brise ce calme effrayant pour sa santé mentale.

Harry approuva et tous se dirigèrent vers la taverne des Trois Balais. Le Groupe s'installa à deux tables qui se collèrent d'elles-même pour n'en former plus qu'une puis les jumeaux Weasley vinrent prendre les commandes.

.

.

.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Fit une voix caverneuse.

_ A – absolument, maître. Répondit une autre.

_ Il va falloir se débarrasser d'eux avant de mettre la main sur l'enfant dans ce cas.

_ Vous avez un plan, mon seigneur ? »

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de la faible créature.

_ Il se pourrait bien.

.

.

Tsuna poussa un profond soupir de soulagement il n'avait perdu personne ! Du moins pour l'instant. Mukuro et Hibari étaient occupés à se fusiller du regard, ou plutôt, Mukuro provoquait le préfet de Namimori par des remarques salaces et ressassant sans cesse la défaite de l'addict des règles et celui-ci lançait des œillades meurtrière à son détracteur. Yamamoto comme d'habitude, riait aux remarques acerbes de Gokudera et l'argenté hurlait sur le brun pour son insouciance. Lambo était sur les épaules de Ryohei qui . . venait manifestement de débuter un footing à en croire les traces qu'il laissait sur son passage alors qu'il partait au quart de tour.

« Amuse-toi bien, Onii-san ! s'écria Tsuna en le voyant partir.

_ T'inquiète Sawada ! Jogging EXTRÊME ! »

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du Dixième Vongola alors qu'il observait ses camarades, amis et membres de la Famille. Chrome, comme toujours timide et discrète se tenait posément à ses côtés, répondant par bégaiements aux questions traînantes de Fran. Apparemment, la Varia leur avait envoyé leur recrue ( qui était aussi celle de Mukuro ).

« Tsuna ! »

Harry se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix si familière et si proche.

__ En - ! _

Tsuna ne termina pas sa phrase il venait de se recevoir de plein fouet la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. D'abord surpris, voire incrédule, Tsuna préféra apprécier la chaleur du corps d'une des rares personnes qui n'avait aucune intention obscène envers lui. Ils avaient tous les deux la même réputation à l'école de Namimori le maladroit de service. De la même taille que lui et ayant les mêmes responsabilités – si ce n'est plus car lui était déjà nommé parrain_, la chevelure rouge sang et les yeux grenat, Enma Kozato l'enlaçait avec ferveur. Lorsque Tsuna eut enfin un peu d'air pour parler, il ne sut plus très bien quoi dire :

_ Enma tu – ouah ! Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Tsuna, je suis si content de te voir ! Si tu savais comme on a eu peur quand on a entendu dire que tu avais du affronter un dragon pour la Première Tâche ! C'est terrible ! Heureusement-tu-as-l'air-d'aller-plutôt-bien-!-On-a-eu-vraiment-peur-tu-sais-et -

_ Enma. Le coupa Tsuna, un brin amusé.

_ Oui ?

_ Tout va bien.

Enma s'interrompit. Tsuna semblait grandi. Il ne paraissait plus aussi craintif qu'avant. Certes Enma l'avait connu dans son mode boss lors du désastre de la cérémonie de Succession ( qui avait du coup été reportée à plus tard ) mais là, Tsuna n'était pas dans son hyper-mode. Il était juste... Tsuna quoi. Mais il grandi. Il avait changé. Il était devenu presque plus. . . confiant.

_ Tsuna. Fit-il.

_ Oui – Waa !

. . . Hum. Bon. Il avait paru plus confiant. C'était déjà ça. Mais Enma ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui aussi n'avait pas tellement changé par rapport à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu.

. . et il était vrai que voir Tsuna courir autour des tables du pub pour échapper à la prise en Sandwich de deux jumeaux roux était amusant. Et peut-être que Tsuna avait vraiment développé son instinct de Survie là-bas. Pour sa part, Enma avait amélioré sa rapidité en course et en endurance. Étant resté le seul maladroit au collège de Namimori – et bien qu'il soit souvent en compagnie de sa Famiglia_, Enma s'était parfois retrouvé à la merci de ses bourreaux – ou plutôt de ceux de Tsuna qui se désolaient de l'absence de ce dernier. Il avait donc du trouver quelque chose pour leur échapper sans les. . . amocher.

« Aller Tsuna ! S'écria Fred en tournant autour d'une table.

_ Nous aussi on veut un câlin groupé ! Fantasma George.

_ Ça – ça ira merci !

_ Tu n'es pas drôle Tsuna.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous embêtez le Juudaime ?

_ Herbivore Explosif, tu fais trop de bruit.

_ Mah ~ Haya-chan, pourquoi ne pas aller boire un verre ?

__ Sempaï ~ Je m'ennuie._ »

Tsuna et Enma esquissèrent un sourire puis attrapèrent chacun un bras de Fran puis rapatrièrent Chrome qui semblait se perdre aux côtés des violents de service et se dirigèrent vers la sortie après avoir fait un signe à Gokudera ( _afin qu'il n'ameute pas tous les hommes de main Vongola suite à la disparition du ''Juuuudaaiiime !''_ ). Avant de sortir, Tsuna avisa le costume de vache de l'enfant ( _manifestement il en avait eu assez des footing extrême de Ryohei _) qui avait élu domicile chez lui peu de temps après l'arrivée de Reborn dans sa vie et l'attrapa par la queue cousue à son déguisement puis les deux parrains échangèrent un sourire amusé :

« _Allons faire un tour._ »

.

.

.

Harry buvait une bièraubeurre en compagnie des autres lorsqu'ils virent Tsuna observer ses propres amis. Fred se redressa pour interpeller le châtain et lui proposer, à lui et ses amis de se joindre à eux lorsque quelqu'un le devança. Il devait faire la taille de Tsuna, devait avoir le même âge, lui ressemblait assez si ce n'est qu'il avait les cheveux et les yeux rouges ( et ses yeux étaient les yeux les plus bizarres qu'il n'ait jamais vu – même plus que ceux de Hyper-Tsuna ). Et ils devaient être extrêmement proches pour que l'inconnu ose enlacer aussi franchement le petit châtain. Harry se demanda brusquement qui il était par rapport à Tsuna. Gokudera et les autres devaient l'apprécier pour ne pas leur seriner les oreilles avec ses ''Ne touche pas aussi familièrement le Juudaime !'' . . . ou peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé à hurler contre le Kyoya-Beau-Brun-Très-Effrayant-Hibari.

Les jumeaux se glissèrent discrètement hors de leur cercle d'amis, heureux de voir que Tsuna avait une distraction suffisamment. . Et bien. . . distrayante pour ne pas s'occuper d'eux. Ils passèrent l'air de rien parmi les tables puis bondirent d'un coup pour prendre l'Héritier Vongola en Sandwich :

« Hey beau g -

_ Waaaa ! »

George esquiva de justesse le coup que lui adressait Tsuna. Ils avaient tendance à oublier que le petit châtain était _tellement _adorable que tout le monde en avait après ses fesses. Le petit japonais s'esquiva derrière une table où un habitué ivre essaya de lui porter la main aux fesses.

« Hiie !

_ Aller Tsuna ! Tu vois bien que tu es plus en sécurité avec nous ! L'appâta Fred.

_ Nous aussi on veut un câlin groupé ! Renchérit George.

_ Ça – ça ira merci ! »

Fred s'arrêta un instant et vit le redhead les fixer avec une lueur étrange avant de sourire, amusé, en voyant son ami se faire courser par George. Secouant la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le Vongola, Fred fit porter sa voix :

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Tsuna. »

. . . Mais il fallut que quelqu'un d'autre les remarque.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous embêtez le Juudaime ?

Oh non. . . pas qu'ils n'appréciaient pas l'argenté mais celui-ci était un brin paranoïaque et un peu trop dément quand cela concernait Tsuna. Surtout qu'avec lui venait ensuite . . .

_ Herbivore Explosif, tu fais trop de bruit.

Hibari. L'accro des règles et du silence. Enfin, il y avait toujours . . .

_ Mah ~ Haya-chan, pourquoi ne pas aller boire un verre ?

Yamamoto Takeshi pour calmer le jeu.

Mais avec tout ça, eux avaient perdu de vue le petit châtain et ne le retrouvèrent que lorsque celui-ci quitta le Pub en compagnie de l'étranger, Chrome, le gosse au chapeau grenouille et celui déguisé en vache.

_ Zut ! Jura George.

_ Il est parti. Fit simplement Fred alors qu'ils regagnaient leurs tables.

_ Vous pensez que c'était qui ce garçon avec Tsuna ? Les interrogea Ginny.

On haussa les épaules. Personne ne savait vraiment, et personne n'avait vraiment d'idée mais bientôt, les plus folles hypothèses furent jetées dans la conversation, allant du frère adoptif ( puisque les Sawada semblaient accueillir tout le monde chez eux ), jusqu'à l'amant secret en passant par un ancien ennemi devenu admirateur pas secret.

.

.

«_ C'est magnifique !_ »

Tsuna avait mené sans trop savoir comment ses quatre amis – ou plutôt ses deux amis et ses deux ''petits-frères'' vers une colline ou se dressait au loin Poudlard. Et c'était merveilleux. Alors que la neige fondait doucement et que Lambo essayait de la collecter pour en faire des boules et attaquer les gens avec, Enma regardait, émerveillé, le château qui siégeait à quelques centaines de mètres.

« _Il est plus grand que le nôtre._

__ Hm.. _agréa Tsuna.

__ Il est plus grand que le vôtre._

__ Hm.. _acquiesça à nouveau Tsuna.

__ Putain._

__ Comme tu dis._ »

Fran, qui jusque là se prenait toutes les boules de neige jetées par Lambo, avec passivité, fit tranquillement son chemin pour s'arrêter à côté des deux Leaders.

__ Je n'avais jamais remarqué, sempaï,_ fit-il de sa voix traînante et ennuyée. _Mais ce château est vraiment beau._

Tsuna détourna son attention de l'école pour la porter sur le plus jeune membre de la Varia pour découvrir que Fran avait retiré son chapeau grenouille ( si Bel découvrait ça il est mort ) et jouait à présent avec en le serrant contre lui. Un tiraillement dans la poitrine fit froncer les sourcils du Decimo Vongola alors qu'il ressentait avec amertume que le plus jeune n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

« _Fran, il y a un problème avec Belphegor ?_ »

La recrue sursauta, ce qui accentua la ride visible entre les yeux du châtain. Fran ne sursautait pas. Rien n'étonnait Fran. Il ne montrait jamais rien, pas une émotion, pas une expression ( _soyons clair, Tsuna __**voulait**__ que Fran montre ses émotions, mais c'était surprenant maintenant qu'un semblant de quelque chose était visible chez lui._ ). Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait touché juste. Que ça avait un rapport avec Belphegor.

_ Hum. .

Le teint de Fran pâlit un peu. Son regard terne changea et une émotion filtra avant qu'il n'ait pu la retenir.

. . . Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait tuer Belphegor pour avoir pleurer l'un de ses frères de cœur.

Fran se laissa faire lorsque Tsuna – après avoir adressé un rapide coup d'œil à Chrome et Enma qui prirent Lambo avec eux pour faire une bataille de boules de neige_, se laissa glisser à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Tsuna-sempaï avait toujours été une personne très tactile et – même s'il ne le montrait pas, Fran aussi était très tactile. Un père mort trop tôt. Une mère torturée, violée puis tuée sous ses yeux. Il y en a pour qui il fallait moins que ça pour tourner fou. Fran lui, s'était détaché de tout. Et à sept ans il n'avait eu que ça pour se protéger alors que sa grand-mère l'emmenait avec elle à la campagne. Xanxus connaissait l'histoire dans les grandes lignes. Tsuna, lui, était celui qui le connaissait le mieux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le Grand Boss que Fran lui avait parlé. Ce n'était même pas sur un ordre ou parce qu'il était son supérieur. C'était juste l'aura qui l'enveloppait et qui avait convaincu Fran que tout garder à l'intérieur n'était pas forcément pour le mieux. La jeune recrue se laissa donc faire lorsque le plus âgé traça de petits cercles apaisant dans son dos et Fran alla même nicher son nez dans le cou de son supérieur et ''grand-frère''. Il aurait peut-être affaire à Reborn plus tard mais pour l'instant il profitait au mieux de ce contact physique. . . Comme une bouée de sauvetage.

.

.

Il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de monde à la Tête de Sanglier. Quelques badauds comme ça, venus se saouler. Aujourd'hui il y avait plus de monde. Pourquoi ? C'était la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les élèves de Poudlard. Alors naturellement, il y avait la Varia, venue se détendre loin de tous ses marmots. Malheureusement, certains ''marmots'' n'aimaient pas vraiment la convivialité des Trois Balais ( ou peut-être était-ce parce que c'était trop bruyant et qu'ils en ressortaient chaque fois avec une migraine pas possible ? ) et avaient décidé de se rencontrer ici, dans le bar le plus miteux du village.

Heureusement pour la Varia, ils étaient à l'opposé de la salle et les gosses n'avaient pas l'air de compter les déranger pour une quelconque raison. Alors, tandis que la Varia se détendait autour de bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu dans le fond de la salle, à une table très isolée, une dizaine d'étudiants de Poudlard jacassaient, non. . . chuchotaient sur un sujet quelconque. Diantre ! Les Serpentards ne jacassent pas ! Bon. . . il y avait bien un ou deux Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avec eux mais tout de même ! Ils avaient parfois jeté un coup d'œil vers la Varia. Lorsque le gamin des Vongola avait été désigné Champion, on échangeait déjà des rumeurs sur les Vongola. Lorsqu'il avait passé la première épreuve, tous savaient que les Vongola était un puissant Clan. Sorcier ou Moldu, personne n'avait jamais su mais les Flammes de ces gars étaient considérées comme une branche à part de la Magie. Maintenant – et vu la réaction de Sawada Tsunayoshi_, beaucoup d'enfants de Sang-Purs se demandaient s'il était vrai que les Vongola était un Clan Mafieux. Il était clair que les murmures dans les couloirs n'aidaient pas. Ils avaient toujours fait en sortes de ne pas écouter les rumeurs – à moins qu'elles concernent Potter, là ça pouvait servir. Et ils essayaient toujours de se faire leurs propres idées, mais avec les réactions violentes des membres de la ''Varia'' ils se disaient que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Voilà pourquoi leurs parents leurs avaient demandé de ne pas causer de problèmes avec ces gars ! Justement, alors qu'ils chuchotaient à mi-voix sur Mammon – dont les oreilles sifflaient_, la porte du bar s'ouvrit dans un tintement et un grincement aigu, dévoilant un jeune homme plus jeune qu'eux aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Tsunayoshi Sawada, le Champion des Vongola. L'Héritier des Vongola. Celui-ci sembla analyser son environnement avant de les remarquer, un sourcil levé, puis de se diriger vers eux, les yeux définitivement oranges. Les Poudlardiens déglutirent. Avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ?

Tsunayoshi laissa Fran aux bons soins de Chrome et Enma après avoir passé plus de trois quart d'heures avec lui. Une discussion s'imposait. Et si l'autre refusait de comprendre, il se chargerait de le lui expliquer avec ses poings. Tsuna détestait la violence. Mais il détestait encore plus que l'on s'en prenne à sa famille. Même si c'était un autre membre de sa famille qui était responsable. Il se chargerait de la punition qu'écoperait ce dernier plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait faire en sorte que l'autre comprenne la leçon. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que le futur boss ouvrit la porte d'un bar appelé ''la Tête de Sanglier''. Il avait vu la Varia s'y engouffrer un peu plus tôt après s'être débarrassé de Fran qui était trop jeune pour boire ce qu'ils servaient là-bas. Le Dixième Vongola étudia rapidement l'intérieur du bar mais ne vit pas celui qu'il cherchait. Bien sûr, à une table éloignée il y avait Squalo qui râlait contre son boss, ce dernier lui ayant balancé une bouteille vide en pleine poire. En équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière d'une chaise, Mammon comptait son argent. Ce gars était encore plus radin et pervers qu'il ne l'était sous sa forme bébé _(quoiqu'il n'était pas trop pervers dans sa forme bébé)_. Lussuria avait disparu de la circulation – probablement pour le mieux_, et Levi n'était pas en vue. Pour ce que ça changeait. Tsunayoshi remarqua ensuite un groupe d'élèves de Poudlard près de l'entrée, qui semblaient le fixer avec appréhension et se dirigea naturellement vers eux._ ' Pourquoi pas ? Ils sont probablement les mieux placés pour me donner des infos '_ songea-t-il en les voyant se resserrer les uns contre les autres, toute dignité oubliée. Tsuna s'arrêta un instant, inclinant la tête sur le côtés, ses orbes orangés vacillant vers leur naturelle teinte caramel._ ' Pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi ? '_. Il se retourna, ne vit personne derrière lui et haussa les épaules. Bof. Pas son problème. Il avait plus important à régler. Ses yeux brillèrent à nouveau alors qu'il s'arrêtait face aux deux tables utilisées par les étudiants. Il les salua un signe de tête et les étudiants plus âgés que lui en firent de même, déglutissant à nouveau – pour certains tout du moins. L'un d'eux s'éclaircit la voix et le dévisagea un instant :

« Peut-on faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Je pense que oui. » répondit-il d'une voix basse et grave.

Tsunayoshi reconnut dans le groupe des Serpentards de cinquième ou sixième années tels que : **M**iles **B**letchley, **M**arcus **F**lint, **A**lexander **D**olohov et **T**erence **H**iggs. Il y avait aussi ce quatrième année de Poufsouffle** Z**acharias **S**mith qui d'après les rumeurs était un Serpentard dans l'âme_, et cette fille de Serdaigle **L**ola **R**ussel, une cinquième année. Les trois autres ( des troisièmes ou quatrième années ) des trois maisons déjà citées étaient des visages inconnus, mais Tsuna ne doutait pas de les croiser à nouveau plus tard.

_ Je cherche Belphegor. Puisque les autres ( Tsuna désigna du menton la Varia bourrée ) sont là hormis Lussuria qui a disparu, j'imagine que vous avez du voir où est parti Bel.

Alexander Dolohov, un beau jeune homme brun en cinquième année – l'un des seuls à avoir gardé son calme et sa retenue_, se redressa contre le dossier de sa chaise et haussa les épaules :

« Il me semble qu'il a crié quelque chose en italien avant de se rendre à l'étage. Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

_ Parfait. Je vous remercie. »

Bizarrement, le petit châtain paraissait en colère. Vraiment en colère. Et le groupe d'étudiants fut heureux de ne pas en être les responsables. Ils avaient déjà vu les résultats après la première tâche, ils ne tenaient pas à embêter le Vongola.

_ Vous pensez qu'il a fait quoi le Prince ? Les questionna Lola en regardant Tsunayoshi disparaître dans les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. Pour le mettre dans cet état ? Il paraît calme mais. . . calme. . . dans le genre furieux. Rajouta-t-elle pensivement (et avec une pointe d'admiration).

_ Je sais pas. Et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Rumina Marcus.

_ Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Smith. . Zacharias. Moi j'veux savoir.

_ Parce que peut-être qu'il sera tellement en colère qu'il s'en prendra à nous aussi. Remarqua Miles en regardant le fond de son verre.

_ Je ne pense pas. Fit Alex. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça.

_ Ouais, renchérit Terence. Je lui ai parlé quand il était en mode ''Hyper'' comme ils disent. Quand il séparait deux de ses amis. Il était sympa.

_ Hum. .

Marcus ne poursuivit pas. Un prince déchu venait d'atterrir au sol après une chute de trois mètres de haut. Ah. . . apparemment être déchu ne donnait pas d'ailes au prince.

.

.

Tsuna prit les escaliers d'un pas lent et régulier après avoir quitté les étudiants de Poudlard. Il allait voir ce prince de pacotille, ce qu'il en coûtait de blesser son frère de cœur. Il avisa le blondinet couronné qui venait de sortir d'une pièce – apparemment les toilettes_, et remettait correctement sa chemise dans son pantalon. Tsuna le héla avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin.

« Belphegor. »

Le ton bas et la voix rauque firent frissonner le prince déchu qui se repassa rapidement la matinée en mémoire. Cette voix appartenait bien évidemment au Chaton des Vongola aussi, qu'avait-il pu bien faire qui ait mis le Vongola en colère._ ' Hum. . . je ne vois pas. Bon, j'ai bien sûr un peu provoqué son chien de garde mais, hey, que puis-je y faire s'il s'énerve aussi vite ? '_. Ne voyant pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre qui puisse rendre le grand boss en colère, Belphegor se retourna, plaquant un sourire innocent ( qui sonnait carnassier ) aux lèvres et salua le petit boss :

« Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

. . . Il ne vit en revanche pas la salutation personnalisée du petit boss en question. Ou plutôt si, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger sur celle-ci. Cette dernière vint en la présence d'un coup de pied dans son _magnifique_ visage. Tsunayoshi ne perdit pas de temps il attrapa le prince par sa chemise au niveau du bras et le fit voler dans un mouvement circulaire, l'envoyant voler par dessus la balustrade du deuxième étage où ils étaient. Le_ ''Boum''_ lui apprit que le prince avait atterri au rez-de-chaussée du bar et Tsuna se pencha par dessus la balustrade pour vérifier que c'était bien le cas. Il vit Mammon lever les yeux de son verre, pencher la tête en reconnaissant Bel puis lever les yeux vers le plafond, ou plutôt vers l'étage pour dévisager Tsunayoshi, l'air interrogateur avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers un Belphegor plus que sonné. Tsunayoshi ne tint pas compte de l'air interrogateur de Mammon, il lui expliquerait plus tard. . . peut-être. Pour l'instant, il devait mettre les choses au clair avec ce _foutu _prince. Le Vongola sauta par dessus la balustrade et atterrit avec grâce juste devant le corps de l'assassin. Celui-ci se redressait tout juste, extrêmement choqué par l'acte de violence du petit chaton. . . qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment appelé ainsi en ce moment. Tsunayoshi marcha lentement et avec assurance jusqu'à lui avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés et l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

« Ushishi – urgh. . . Boss ? Vous m'étrangler un peu là vous savez.

_ Belphegor.

_ Gloumph. »

Même en se concentrant vraiment, Bel ne parvenait pas à dire ce qu'il avait pu faire pour rendre le petit boss _si_ furieux. Et pourquoi personne ne réagissait ?! Bon, merci au moins sa fierté était – presque_, intact. Il n'aurait pas supporté que quelqu'un réagisse pour le secourir. Il n'était pas une_ foutue princesse en détresse !_ Mais tout de même, il y avait une différence entre ne rien faire et regarder avec attention le ''spectacle''. Le barman – qui avait un air de ressemblance avec le vieil homme de Poudlard,_ Dumbouldoure__, les observait tranquillement, occupé à nettoyer un verre terriblement sale. Les autres clients et habitués du bar ne comptaient pas lever le petit doigt face à cette scène _presque _habituelle. Tsuna se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que leur nez se frôlent, ses yeux orangés plongeant dans ceux recouverts d'une frange du prince. Néanmoins, ladite frange étant légèrement décoiffée, Tsuna aperçut un éclat vert-bleuté avant que le prince ne secoue la tête, remettant sa frange en place. Le châtain se gifla mentalement pour se laisser déconcentrer et raffermit sa prise sur le col de la chemise du blondinet.

« Je me contrefiche de savoir que c'est dans ton attitude et que c'est un comportement normal pour toi, d'envoyer les gens bouler avec des remarques blessantes et bien senties. Commença calmement le châtain avant de baisser d'un ton pour que le prince soit le seul à l'entendre. Mais tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un que je considère comme mon frère et je peux t'assurer que tu n'vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

C'était dans ces moments-là, ces moments où le petit Vongola était furieux, que Belphegor comprenait pourquoi il avait été choisi à la place du boss pour succéder au titre de Xième Parrain Vongola. C'était ce pouvoir que tous pouvaient sentir en lui. Cette aura bienveillante et extrêmement puissante qui l'enveloppait et déferlait tout autour de lui. Oui, Belphegor comprenait mieux maintenant, pourquoi Tsunayoshi Sawada, collégien de quinze ans, avait été appelé à reprendre le flambeau des Vongola. C'était lui qui bientôt s'assiérait sur le trône. Et pourquoi ? Parce que comme les Arcobaleno ( ex-arcobaleno) l'avaient toujours dit le gamin avait du pouvoir. Et quel pouvoir ! Une telle détermination à protéger ses proches. . . peu avaient une telle volonté.

_ Ushi-urgh. . Boss (il ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement en ce moment-même alors que le pouvoir et l'autorité du châtain l'aurait fait plier et mis à genoux s'il n'avait pas déjà été à terre ). Je – ne vois pas qui parmi vos proches, j'ai pu blesser.

Tsuna s'éloigna un instant, probablement pour souffler et se forcer au calme alors qu'autour d'eux on observait le spectacle et reprit un peu plus tranquillement dans la langue du Prince, de sorte qu'il soit sûr que l'autre le comprenne bien :

« _Tu as fait du mal à Fran et crois-moi je vais m'assurer que tu ailles t'excuser convenablement et sans aucune menace de mort. Si j'apprends que tu l'as à nouveau blessé je peux t'assurer que tu le sentiras passer. _»

Ceci dit, Tsunayoshi se releva, laissant un Belphegor médusé, les yeux révulsés en une expression presque comique à terre, et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir adressé un signe de tête au patron du bar – qui était aussi le barman.

« Tu devrais aussi réfléchir à ce que tu as fait. Une petite séance de méditation ne te ferait pas de mal. Et n'oublie pas : fais-lui encore du mal. . . et je ne serais pas aussi clément. »

Sur ces gentilles paroles, le châtain quitta le bar, laissant les étudiants Poudlardiens se concentrer entièrement sur le prince débraillé et toujours sur les fesses au milieu de la salle. Celui-ci avait les yeux tellement écarquillés que Mammon ne résista pas à prendre une photo. D'une main légèrement tremblante, Bel replaça correctement sa couronne sur sa chevelure blonde et il retourna s'asseoir d'une démarche mécanique, à côté d'un Squalo étrangement calme. Qu'avait-il pu bien dire à la recrue pour le blesser ? Comment diable s'y était-il pris pour faire exploser les sentiments de la grenouille ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour voir ça ? . . . Non. . . ce n'était pas là-dessus qu'il devait s'interroger. La vraie question était : pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de savoir qu'il avait blessé le plus jeune ?

.

Une fois cette affaire réglée, Tsuna partit rejoindre Fran, Lambo, Enma et Chrome sur la petite place du village, près de Honeyduke et vit deux personnes avec eux qu'il reconnut rapidement comme étant Ken et Chikusa, deux des membres du Gang de Kokuyo et ex membres de la Famiglia qui avait réalisé des expérimentations sur leurs enfants.

« _Ken, Chikusa._ les salua-t-il une fois qu'il fut assez près pour ne pas être obligé de crier.

__ Vongola._ »

Tsuna fit la moue en les entendant l'appeler ainsi, attirant un micro-sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Chikusa alors que Ken en profitait pour substituer Chrome et aller se promener avec elle.

« _Comment est la vie à Namimori ? _L'interrogea Tsuna en regardant le presque-couple se balader dans Pré-au-Lard.

__ Tranquille. Étrangement calme aussi. _» répondit laconiquement l'adolescent à la chevelure bleue nuit.

Tsuna risqua un coup d'œil vers lui et Enma alors qu'il attrapait Lambo et le calait dans ses bras en allant s'asseoir à côté de Fran sur un banc.

__ C'est bon signe ?_

__ Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais puisque le pourcentage de personnes liées à la Mafia a baissé de 70% je pense que c'est à peu près normal._ Répondit le Kakimoto ( _c'est son n.f_ ).

__ S – so. . _

__ Il a raison, Tsuna. Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

Tsuna commençait à se détendre lorsque le redhead reprit d'une voix soucieuse :

«_ Par ailleurs, certaines de nos sources ont affirmé qu'il y avait du mouvement chez les Soneo et Comecci. Sans parler des Sempreverde. Apparemment, ils veulent attaquer Timoteo-san._ »

Le cœur de Tsuna rata un battement. Attaquer le Kyuudaime ? Pourquoi – enfin c'est que. . . non !

Le regard hanté et. . . et bien, paniqué du plus jeune fut remarqué par Enma qui vint se poster derrière le banc afin de poser une main sur l'épaule du petit châtain.

__ Tout va bien se passer Tsuna-kun. Tu peux te détendre. Le Neuvième sait se défendre et ses gardiens sont constamment avec lui. Tout va bien._

Le regard de Tsuna s'éclaircit. Oui. Tout allait bien.

_Mais pour combien de temps ? _

.

.

.

.

Le lendemain de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et alors que le jour de la Seconde Tâche approchait à grands pas, les chouettes et hiboux des étudiants firent un passage éclair dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit déjeuner pour déposer lettres et abonnements. Parmi eux, à la seconde page, dans la rubrique choc, se trouvait une photo. Une photo prise la veille, dans un bar miteux appelé ''La Tête de Sanglier''. La photographie représentait Tsunayoshi Sawada, accroupi et ayant pris en grippe le Prince de la Varia, le regard sombre ou plutôt, et bien. . . intensément brillant. _Sérieux._ Définitivement sérieux. Un article avait été rédigé à la va vite, rappelant ce qui s'était déroulé et les mises en gardes du châtain. Plus bas, Rita Skeeter rajoutait qu'elle aimerait bien être protégée ainsi, elle aussi. Apparemment, c'était une histoire de propos blessant faits à l'encontre d'un proche. Les étudiantes, soupiraient, ravies : elles aussi aimeraient bien rencontrer quelqu'un près à se battre pour les protéger.

Tsuna soupira. Il n'avait pas assez réfléchi avant d'agir mais il ne regrettait rien. Encore un peu en colère contre le prince de la Varia, Tsuna décida d'aller faire un tour à leurs côtés pour tâter le terrain. Il observa un instant Cédric qui reposait son journal et prit la parole :

« Tu as fini avec ? Je peux te le prendre ?

_ Bien sûr. » répondit celui-ci.

Cédric pensait que Tsuna allait le brûler. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le petit châtain prit la Gazette et se leva de sa place, ignorant les regards interrogateurs, et fit son chemin à la table des Gryffondors. Il s'arrêta à côté d'un blondinet mal réveillé et laissa tomber le papier sur son assiette vide :

« Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de réfléchir à tes actes ? »

Un grognement lui répondit tout d'abord mais Tsuna avait décidé qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire.

_ Je n'ai pas de vu de changement. Tu n'es pas allé lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois-ci, le prince se redressa et tourna un regard blasé vers lui.

_ Au cas où tu ne l'aurais remarqué, Decimo-kun, c'est pas de ma volonté. Il m'évite.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard la vieille dans la soirée, Fran était resté le plus loin possible de la Varia, prétextant commencer en avance, la semaine de garde de Mukuro. L'ananas n'avait rien trouvé à redire contre ça, aussi Xanxus n'avait pas pris la peine d'argumenter ( _en plus, quoiqu'on en dise, le boss de la Varia avait aussi un cœur et voyait bien que le gosse n'était pas en état de supporter un refus sans risque d'explosion.. ou d'implosion._ ). Fran les avait évité pendant l'heure du dîner, était resté avec Tsuna et les autres sur le chemin du retour et s'était couché tôt, faisant semblant de dormir lorsque le prince était entré dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient à deux. Ce matin, il s'était levé comme toujours avant le prince, s'était rapidement douché et habillé et était – pour une fois_, sorti sans faire de bruit. Il avait attendu Tsunayoshi avant de partir déjeuner. Et maintenant les voilà, Fran, assis à côté de la Dixième génération. C'était dommage que Enma ne soit pas là. Tsuna s'était bien amusé à le taquiner sur une histoire de placard en rapport avec Xanxus. Ça avait été amusant. Surtout lorsque Enma avait tourné aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Et bien, tu devrais commencer à réfléchir sur tes actions dans ce cas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen adéquate pour t'excuser. »

Belphegor ne lui répondit pas qu'un prince ne s'excusait pas il savait que ce prétexte ne fonctionnait pas sur le Decimo et ne comptait pas s'exposer encore plus à la colère du Grand Boss. Bien sûr, maintenant il devait trouver ce qu'il avait pu faire pour blesser la grenouille ( il ne savait même pas que c'était possible / pourtant, il aurait du se douter qu'à force d'essayer de le pousser à bout il y aurait un jour une fêlure ) et trouver un moyen de s'excuser.

Le silence de la Grande Salle laissa petit à petit place à un bourdonnement avant que chacun n'y aille de son argument.

Lussuria était triste. Ses enfants s'étaient encore battus. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du petit boss de se battre ainsi alors Lussuria imaginait qu'il avait forcément une bonne raison. Et il avait trouvé ! Tsuna se battait avec Bel, lui reprochait d'avoir blessé quelqu'un. Quelques heures plus tard, Fran ignorait tous les membres de la Varia, en particulier Bel. Coïncidence ? Hum. . . Lussuria ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Par contre, il croyait à toutes ces conneries sur le destin._ Mama-Lussuria_ savait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'une haine mutuelle derrière tout cela !

Tsuna laissa Bel ruminer et retourna à sa table sous les regards curieux pour récupérer un Fran totalement apathique et l'air un peu hagard.

« _Allons-y, Fran-chan. _» fit Tsuna dans sa langue maternelle.

Fran leva les yeux vers Tsuna tout en évitant tout contact visuel avec un quelconque membre de la Varia dont un certain assassin blond. Le plus jeune hocha la tête, s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette pour faire bonne figure et quitta son banc. Tsunayoshi avisa Mukuro assis à la table des Serpentards – allez savoir pourquoi_, et lui donna un bref hochement de tête avant de marcher rapidement vers la sortie, accompagné du deuxième gardien de la Brume de la Varia. Mukuro ricana puis disparut dans un nuage de brume, faisant sursauter ses condisciples.

Le gardien de la brume des Vongola rejoignit les deux adolescents dans un couloir du Septième étage.

« _Kufufu ~ Il semblerait que vous m'ayez zappé ces derniers temps, _se présenta l'adolescent aux yeux vairons.

__ Excuse-nous, Muku-kun, _s'excusa Tsuna, une moue contrite sur le visage. _Mais Fran-chan a besoin de se vider l'esprit._

__ Kufufu ~ je vois ça._ » fit Mukuro en jetant un regard critique à son condisciple alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle.

Fran était pâle. Bien plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Et ce visage sans expression était beaucoup moins impassible qu'il ne l'était quelques jours plus tôt. Mukuro fronça les sourcils. Il savait que le stupide prince en était la cause : il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre ça. L'œil rouge de Mukuro brilla d'une étrange lueur qui impressionna Tsuna et Fran par sa colère froide. Il allait faire payer à ce foutu prince, d'avoir embêté ses deux petits-frères ( _oui, car même s'il agissait comme un pervers avec Tsuna, il était un petit-frère adorable ( c'est une relation incestueuse là ? )._ ) Il allait faire payer à cette_ foutue princesse _d'avoir fait pleurer son petit-frère comme le prouvaient les larmes cristallines du jeune illusionniste.

Fran ignora le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir de la salle d'entraînement qui s'était matérialisée pour eux. Il ignora aussi les tiraillements douloureux de son cœur. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Il s'était détaché de tout depuis bien longtemps. Il était habitué aux insultes, remarques méprisantes et blessantes du prince. Alors pourquoi ?

_**« Personne ne veut de toi. » **_

__ Fran, sauve-toi ! ( sa mère ) _

_**« Même tes parents t'ont abandonné. » **_

__ Fran... laissez partir mon fils. . . je vous en supplie._

_**« Tu ne vaux rien. »** _

__ Tch. . . gamin inutile, tu as bien d'la chance que ta grand-mère t'ait pris. Tu ne vaux rien._ ( inconnu du village )

Fran sentit quelque chose rouler le long de ses joues et écarquilla les yeux en posant ses fins doigts dessus. Deux jours. . . en deux jours, il avait pleuré deux fois. En deux jours, il avait plus pleuré qu'en huit ans. Les mots lui avaient toujours fait mal. Mais les paroles du blond étaient pires.

**« Tu vas mourir. »** **« Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps. »** ** « Tu ne sers à rien. »** ** « Inutile. » **;** « Je déteste les gens dans ton genre, recrue. »**

_' C'est moi qui te déteste ! '_ cria mentalement le jeune illusionniste, les yeux brouillés par les larmes. Il frissonna, sentant le pouvoir monter en lui. Mammon lui reprochait souvent de ne pas savoir ce qui lui permettait d'activer ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance ( Fran n'avait jamais compris parce qu'il n'avait jamais encore pu les activer à pleine puissance ). Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose que de la volonté pour activer ses flammes mais pour approcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa puissance pleine il avait besoin de. . .

Tsuna tourna vivement la tête lorsqu'un frisson électrique le parcourut. Fran était là, presque dos à lui mais quelque chose avait changé. Un tatouage runique apparut progressivement sur l'illusionniste, traversant son visage à la verticale, de son sourcil droit – en passant par l'œil_, jusqu'au menton ou presque, alors que son anneau de classe B s'embrasait pour finalement exploser sous la déferlante de puissance. La flamme indigo ne s'éteignit pourtant pas. _Les cheveux de Fran flottait à présent_. Elle flottait au dessus de sa main et léchait doucement ses doigts. Pour en avoir déjà fait plusieurs l'expérience, Tsuna pouvait dire que c'était un moment merveilleux où l'euphorie prenait le dessus. Bien sûr, l'euphorie laisserait bientôt place à une intense fatigue mais Tsuna et Mukuro seraient là. Une fine pluie commença à tomber et Tsuna haussa un sourcil ils étaient à l'intérieur et malgré tout, il doutait que cette salle puisse répondre aux exigences du temps des étudiants. Puis il se souvint, Fran était illusionniste. Un puissant illusionniste en devenir. La pluie venait de lui, tout comme la mini-tornade de feu et de vent qui tournoyait à côté du jeune gardien. Mukuro à côté était scotché. Bien sûr il savait que son disciple était destiné à un grand avenir, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était battu avec la Varia pour l'obtenir en premier et le former ( même si une fois rencontrés ils avaient failli se battre pour s'en débarrasser / heureusement que Fran l'avait choisi ). Son élève était bien pus puissant qu'il n'y avait songé. Il n'utilisait même pas son anneau de l'Enfer. Et ce spectacle était magnifique. La Naissance d'un Grand Illusionniste.

Contrairement à Xanxus, Fran savait que ce n'était pas la colère qui alimentait son pouvoir, ni particulièrement la volonté de protéger de Tsunayoshi-nii ou plus généralement de la Xè génération. C'était la _douleur_. Un sentiment égoïste, mais la seule chose que Fran ait véritablement connu. Même l'Amour ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que la Douleur(1). Et ça faisait tellement mal. . . Lorsque le déchaînement des éléments s'éteignit, Fran, épuisé, se laissa tomber à genoux en serrant sa main contre sa poitrine alors que Tsuna accourait pour le prendre dans ses bras et que Mukuro avançait plus doucement dans leur direction, tous inconscients que la Manifestation des pouvoirs de Fran avaient ébranlé le château jusque dans ses Fondations.

« _Kufufu ~ J'imagine que l'entraînement sera pour une autre fois. _» fut tout ce que put dire Mukuro.

.

Les discussion avaient repris depuis la sortie des trois Vongola, chacun y allant de sa petite hypothèse. Elles baissèrent cependant d'un ton lorsque le prince couronné quitta à son tour la pièce, le regard sombre. Il y eut un silence profond avant que, à nouveau, chacun y aille de son petit commentaire. Une secousse agita soudainement le château et tous se turent une nouvelle fois. Ce genre de chose arrivait fréquemment depuis que les Vongola étaient présents au Château, mais cette fois-ci, ça paraissait différent. Les Vongola échangèrent d'ailleurs un étrange regard. Ils avaient tous ressentis cette étrange vague de chaleur et cette pointe de douleur à la poitrine.

Cédric quitta la Grande Salle après avoir salué d'un baiser aérien sa plus-ou-moins-petite-amie. Il retourna dans son dortoir pour récupérer des affaires puis déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une occupation en attendant l'heure de sa retenue avec Rogue. Il avait presque accidentellement fait exploser le chaudron de son camarade Nathan pour se venger d'une remarque du rouquin. Kalid avait simplement ri en voyant le résultat qu'avait donné le mélange [et avait fait perdre dix points en plus à Poufsouffle] : Cédric avait rajouté une patte de salamandre dans le chaudron de Nathan lorsqu'il fallait mettre un poil d'acromentule. Naturellement, Rogue l'avait vu mais le résultat en restait toujours hilarant. Nathan s'était retrouvé avec une tête de dragon qui avait fait hurlé de peur toute la classe lorsque la fumée était sortie par les naseaux du rouquin. Nul doute que. . . Cédric avait abandonné l'idée de se venger pendant les cours de potions les Dragons n'étaient définitivement pas son truc. Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir du cinquième étage, il croisa Tsuna et Mukuro – ce dernier portant un Fran endormi sur son dos.

« Y a un problème Tsuna ? » le héla-t-il, voyant que les deux garçons semblaient plus préoccupés par l'inconscient que par ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin.

Tsuna leva les yeux vers lui, son expression s'adoucissant considérablement, gommant l'air préoccupé qu'il arborait jusque-là.

_ Bonjour Cédric. Ce n'est rien de grave. Fran vient juste d'entrer son nom dans l'Histoire.

Cédric ne comprit pas vraiment le sens de cette phrase. En fait, il ne comprenait souvent que bien plus tard les propos et allusions des étudiants Vongola. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, Cédric savait que si jamais il y avait un danger, les gamins ne perdraient pas de temps à les amener sur un faux chemin.

_ Hey, Tsuna, fit-il doucement. Tu crois qu'on peut parler maintenant ou -

Tsuna échangeait déjà un regard avec Mukuro avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. Tsuna savait bien que le plus vieux prendrait soin de la jeune recrue Vongola. Mukuro avait beau avoir du sang sur les mains, avoir tenté de le tuer lui et ses amis et se montrer souvent cruel et sadique, Tsuna savait que Mukuro prendrait soin de Fran. Parce que, quoi qu'il en dise, la Xème génération et son propre gang étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu : une famille.

Tsuna acquiesça lentement et s'éloigna avec le Poufsouffle après un dernier regard pour les deux illusionnistes.

Mukuro soupira le reste du chemin allait être ennuyeux tout seul. Enfin, il n'était pas seul mais le gosse dormait. Mukuro croisa plusieurs premiers et deuxièmes années qui les regardèrent curieusement, sans qu'aucun n'ose poser de question. L'adolescent à la coupe fruitée esquissa un sourire narquois. ' Bons garçons. ' songea-t-il alors qu'il quittait le quatrième étage. Il ouvrit la porte de leurs appartements privés d'un coup de pieds empreint de la flamme du brouillard Vongola puisque le personnage du tableau – un certain Godric_, qui les gardaient s'était enfui pour rejoindre celui de Salazar ( c'était tout du moins les bruits qui couraient entre les tableaux ). La porte se referma dans un claquement sec et Mukuro se rendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'alouette ( qu'on ne se demande plus pourquoi le château les adorait puisqu'ils lui procurait beaucoup d'occupation notamment en le laissant reconstruire chaque jour (en puisant dans sa magie ancestrales) les pièces détruites par un énième combat. ). Il déposa délicatement le jeune adolescent sur son lit puis lui retira ses chaussures et fit glisser les couvertures pour le recouvrir. Fran paraissait si petit dans ce grand lit. Il lui rappelait amèrement l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé dans un couloir de l'hôpital après qu'ils aient retrouvé Tsuna qui avait été enlevé quelques mois plus tôt. Ça s'était passé quelques jours après que les arcobalenos aient retrouvé leur véritables formes. Tsuna rentrait seul de l'école, le bruyant chienchien et le baseballeur ayant été retenu avec le Comité de Discipline ( et ayant convaincu le Juudaime de ne pas les attendre ). Tsuna s'était fait enlevé sur le chemin, juste. . . comme ça. Comme une banale agression. L'école s'était un peu inquiété. La fille Sasagawa et l'autre jeune, Haru avaient crié au scandale et avaient pleuré. Il avait été retrouvé trois jours plus tard, baignant dans son propre sang et la jambe et les doigts de la main gauche littéralement brisés. Mukuro savait que Tsunayoshi aurait pu se défendre s'il avait été en possession de ses pleins pouvoirs mais le fait est que le châtain était encore affaibli par son combat contre les Vendices et que son anneau était chez Talbot qui avait voulu rajotué une protection sur l bague. Personne n'avait su ce qu'il était advenu de Tsuna durant ces trois jours. En fait, le châtain avait prétendu oublier ''l'Incident'' et faisait comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu. Personne n'avait pu lui tirer les vers du nez, pas même Reborn. Seul Fran avait fini par savoir. Fran, et peut-être aussi Enma. . . Fran avait vraiment été mal en point jusqu'au réveil du Vongola, mais ça, seule la Xème Génération l'avait vu, Fran ayant demandé d'un ton morne la mission de garde de la chambre de Tsunayoshi. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que Goku-chan ( _NdA : Nous sommes du ''pdv'' Mukuro, et il donne des surnoms stupides -.-_ ) avait cessé de se plaindre sur la présence d'un membre de la Varia – aussi jeune soit-il_, ( il avait bien vu que la jeune recrue était beaucoup plus expressive et mal en point et se préoccupait réellement du Xème ). Enfin, toujours est-il que Tsunayoshi avait enfermé, cadenassé et enchaîné ce souvenir dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Mukuro le savait parce que, étant un illusionniste de renommé mondiale – et l'illusion se basant sur l'esprit_, le jeune homme avait été y faire un tour mais le Vongola avait vraiment bien protégé celui-ci parce qu'à peine avait-il approché sa main de la cage dorée-rouillée-et-enchaînée, qu'une force invisible l'avait rejeté de l'esprit de l'endormi. Un soupir quitta les lèvres de l'ananas. Tsuna non plus n'avait jamais touché mot sur le passé de son disciple. Mukuro n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes. Le garçon ne connaissait pas son père et sa mère était morte sous ses yeux après quoi il avait été envoyé chez sa grand-mère. Mukuro savait qu'il y avait plus, mais quoi ? Un nouveau soupir quitta ses lèvres et il se pencha pour baiser le front tiède de Fran.

« _Dors bien, otouto._ »

.

.

« Qui y a t-il, Cédric ? Tu sembles préoccupé.

_ Et bien, il y a plusieurs raisons. »

Voyant l'air interrogateur du châtain, Cédric voulut développer. Puis décida de donner sa première raison.

_ Tout d'abord, j'ai l'impression que Harry n'a pas encore suivi mon conseil et n'a donc pas encore découvert pour la Seconde Tâche.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

_ Mais la tâche est dans deux jours !

_ J'en déduis donc que tu as pris connaissances de l'indice.

Tsuna acquiesça.

_ Oui, mais je me demande qui je devrais chercher au fond du lac.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'une personne ?

Tsuna haussa un sourcil. Cédric les fronça. Évidemment.

_ Aucun objet ne peut être plus important qu'un personne. Expliqua Tsuna.

_ Effectivement. . . quand on tourne la chose comme ça.

_ Donc. . . il faut qu'on trouve Harry et le convainc d'aller prendre un bain. Je crois que Kr – er.. Viktor et Fleur sont au courant depuis un moment.

Tsuna s'arrêta, essoufflé. Sa respiration se fit plus sifflante et il tangua dangereusement alors que sa vision se troublait.

« na. . . Tsuna ? »

Le petit châtain cligna des yeux. Tout était normal. Sa vision était clair et nette, son pouls plus régulier. Tout allait bien. Que venait-il donc de se passer ? L'adolescent s'appuya sur un jambe, puis sur l'autre, sourcils froncés. Rien d'anormal.

« Tsuna ? »

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers le plus vieux. Il paraissait inquiet. Tsuna se mordilla les lèvres et s'en voulut de l'inquiéter.

_ Est-ce que ça va ?

Tsuna acquiesça, forçant un sourire rassurant.

_ Oui, juste une absence. Allons dans le parc.

Ayant déjà dépassé le fils Diggory de quelques pas, Tsuna ne vit pas le regard assombri par l'inquiétude du plus âgé.

.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Cédric baissa les yeux vers le plus pettit.

_ Hum ? Oh oui. Mon père voulait te dire qu'en tant qu'Héritier Vongola, tu as l'appui de la Famille Diggory.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

_ Que – Quoi ?!

_ Ouais, mon père voulait que tu le saches. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas une très ancienne Famille mais notre sang est noble et notre poids politique est important. C'est toujours un peu plus d'avoir des sang-purs du monde magique parmi ses contacts.

_ Mais – mais – Il ne me connaît même pas !

Tsuna était perdu. Comment cet homme pouvait-il lui accorder une telle confiance alors qu'il ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam ?

_ Mais moi je te connais, confia Cédric. Et puis, mon père était présent dans le public lors de la Première Tâche et il a vu pour quoi tu te battais. Il m'a dit que tu te battais pour ta Famille et tes amis. Et ça lui a plu. C'est pour ça qu'il est heureux de te suivre et de mettre la Famille Diggory à ton service.

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Reborn lui avait bien sûr parlé du charisme naturel au détour d'une plaisanterie douteuse.

_ Euh. . . je . . . j'écrirai à ton père pour – pour le remercier.

_ T'inquiète Tsuna.

Les deux adolescents vinrent s'allonger sur l'herbe verte de la plaine ( _**NdA :**__ désolé j'ai cette chanson de Manau [La Tribue de Dana] __en tête._), [du parc donc], seul endroit épargné par la neige fondue.

_ Il y avait autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, avoua Cédric. Tu as l'air fatigué en ce moment. En outre, tu t'es battu avec Belphegor et je sais que c'était pour protéger quelqu'un – Fran, mais ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu préfère utiliser la force en dernier recours.

Le sourire modelé de tout pièce de Tsuna vacilla puis se figea. C'était vrai. Il était fatigué. Tsuna comprenait pourquoi les Vongola – bien qu'étant les bienvenus dans le Monde Magique_, n'y restaient jamais bien longtemps ( _à moins que cela ne vienne de lui ? _). Toutes ces ondes magiques le fatiguait plus que nécessaire. Heureusement que Poudlard les aimait et les arrosait d'ondes de calme, de douce chaleur et de bienveillance. Cédric avait marqué un point, mais il oubliait une chose.

_ Tu sais, fit-il doucement. C'est loin d'être la première fois que Bel blesse Fran. Il n'a jamais compris. Il n'aurait jamais réalisé. Et cette fois-ci. . . il est allé trop loin.

Il s'en voulait un peu pour Belphegor. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposée, il y avait peut-être été un peu trop fort. Le balancer du deuxième étage. . . Tsuna se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu se produire pour qu'il se laisse aller à sa colère contre le blondinet. Oh ! Il savait bien sûr qu'il était très sensible aux sentiments des autres ( un empathe en soit ) et lorsque trop de choses arrivaient en même temps ou qu'un sentiment néfaste les enveloppait Tsuna avait du mal à se contenir et donnait l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser à n'importe quel moment. Ce sentiment et ce don s'était développé depuis que la Mafia avait débarqué dans sa vie. Belphegor était mal tombé. . . mais il le méritait tout de même. Il irait sûrement s'excuser. . . . . . lorsque le prince se sera mis à genoux devant Fran et que Mukuro l'aura frappé ( _Tsuna songea qu'il passait trop de temps avec des gens violents mais, hey, était-ce de sa faute si tout son entourage était constitué de dangereuses personnes ? . . . ne répondez pas / la légendaire malchance de Dame-Tsuna faisait son grand retour / / sinon, peut-être que sa chute du deuxième étage au bar avait été suffisante, non ?_ ). Tsuna poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux.

.

.

_Courir. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il ne __pouvait__ pas s'arrêter. Ces gens l'avaient relâché dans la forêt après l'avoir recouvert d'un sac en toile troué au niveau des yeux. Il avait mal. Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient brisés. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis des jours. Mais cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine d'heures. Pourquoi l'enfermer, le séquestrer et lui briser les doigts pour le relâcher ensuite ? Était-ce une mise en garde ? _

_« Aller petit lapin, montre toi. » _

_Il se figea, frissonna. Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Le caquètement d'une poule le fit hurler. Ils l'avaient enfermé plusieurs heures dans le poulailler d'une vieille ferme. Dieu qu'il haïssait cet endroit. Il hurla une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se débattit violemment avant de se retrouver face à un inconnu au visage sympathique. _

_« Besoin d'aide ? » _

_Il ne savait pas où il était. Il devinait au vu de la chaussée qu'il était sur la route et avait donc regagné par un quelconque moyen la civilisation. Et il était trop épuisé par sa course pour dire quelque chose, aussi se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer, luttant pour rester conscient. Le cœur battant, il acquiesça à nouveau lorsque l'homme lui posa une question bien qu'il n'en ait pas compris le sens. Arrivé devant le 4x4 noir métallisé de l'homme, son hyper-intuition le figea. C'était quoi ce - _

__ Tu doit être fatigué d'avoir couru ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Dors._

_L'homme, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, lui enfonça une seringue dans le cou. Ce fut le trou noir et quand il rouvrit les yeux... il se trouvait à nouveau dans le poulailler, avec cette dizaine de yeux perçants rivés sur lui, des plumes volant partout, les poules s'affolant et les caquètements incessants. Alors il ne put faire qu'une chose._

_« AAAAAAHHH ! » _

_Il hurla à s'en casser la voix. _

.

Tsuna se redressa dans un violent sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que - »

Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Mammon l'avait aidé à enfermer ces souvenirs ( ceux-là ) au plus profond de son esprit.

_ Tsuna, ça va ?

Cédric dévisagea Tsuna, inquiet. Pâle, des cernes sous les yeux, de la sueur perlant sur ce visage au teint maladif. Tsuna n'allait définitivement pas bien.

_ I – Il faut qu'je trouve Mammon. À plus tard.

Sans attendre, le plus jeune bondit et partit à une vitesse affolante, manquant de renverser plusieurs étudiants lorsqu'il pénétra dans le château.

.

Resté seul, Cédric fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose. Décidant que rester ici ne servirait à rien, le jeune homme soupira et remballa ses affaires avant de prendre le même chemin que le châtain quelques minutes plus tôt pour rentrer au château. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et se doutant que Tsuna ne referait probablement pas surface avant un bon moment, le Poufsouffle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner était fini depuis un moment et Cédric remarqua qu'il était déjà dix-heures. Étant un dimanche, il n'y avait fort heureusement pas cours mais la salle avait tout de même été aménagée en salle d'étude ou tout simplement en salle commune géante afin que tous puissent discuter tranquillement. Il y avait une cinquantaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues dont deux groupes distincts pour la modique raison qu'ils provenaient de Beaux-Bâtons et Durmstrang. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Gryffondors, la plupart étant. . . et bien. . . ailleurs. Dans la salle, il repéra aussi les Vongola les plus âgés et -

« MAMMON ! »

Cédric n'avait pas réalisé une chose cependant son cri avait attiré l'attention de toute la salle. Il aurait préféré qu'ils ne se préoccupent pas de lui. Mammon, qui extorquait de l'argent à des Serpentards de sixièmes et septièmes années haussa un sourcil en voyant le Poufsouffle courir et s'arrêter face à lui.

« Et bien ? Fit-il simplement.

_ Tsuna te cherche partout ! »

Cela eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention du premier gardien de la Brume de la Varia.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

Malheureusement, il y avait un Vongola – autre que les membres de la Varia_, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Cédric déglutit nerveusement en sentant l'aura mortellement dangereuse du petit brun ( petit par rapport à lui mais il ne se risquerait certainement pas à en faire la remarque à voix haute. Quoique. . . lisait-il dans les pensées ? _' J'aurai juré avoir vu son sourcil tressauter. ' _) et se dit qu'il n'appartenait définitivement pas à Gryffondor bien qu'il soit du genre aventurier, il n'était certainement pas suicidaire.

_ Il – Il dormait et – et il a du faire un cauchemar parce qu'il s'est réveillé d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas l'air bien et il répétait qu'il devait absolument te voir. Répondit Cédric en essayant de ne pas regarder Hibari.

Cédric vit Mammon froncer les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux de quelques malheureux millimètres. Cela parut assez pour rendre Hibari suspicieux.

_ Merde. Grommela le gardien de la brume. Pas déjà.

_ Mammon ( _Hibari ne pouvait vraiment pas le traiter d'herbivore. Aussi se contentait-il de l'appeler par son prénom_ ). Tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

Mammon, qui avait déjà fait plusieurs pas vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, s'arrêta et se tourna de trois quart vers Cédric et Hibari.

__ Rien qui ne te concerne._

__ Mammon.. _gronda Hibari en sortant les armes. _Si ça concerne Tsunayoshi tu - _

_ Je suis désolé mais je ne briserai pas ma promesse envers le Vongola.

_ Oï...

Hibari fit un pas vers l'illusionniste mais celui-ci embrasa son anneau de classe A en même temps qu'il avertissait le gardien des nuages Vongola :

«_ Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de cela pour l'instant Hibari. Le Decimo n'est pas encore prêt à vous en parler. Et si vous le forcez. . . ça risque de le briser. Définitivement._ »

Alors que le préfet du Comité de Discipline de Namimori-chuu écarquillait les yeux de façon comique, que Cédric sentait que quelque chose allait vraiment mal, que la tension dans la salle était palpable, Mammon pointa subitement son anneau vers le gardien violent et le captura dans une illusion ( il captura les autres élèves dedans au passage ). Ainsi, tous purent voir le japonais être retenu par des êtres de l'ombre solides. Le préfet gronda sourdement quand il vit Mammon disparaître dans un nuage de brume et tous ses muscles se contractèrent. _Soif_. Deux Gryffondors, de cinquième et sixième année ( le plus jeune étant Cormac McLaggen ) virent là leur chance de se venger. En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, le préfet les avait ouvertement menacé de les mordre à mort s'ils ne faisaient pas moins de bruit (_pour la petite info, Kyo-chan voulait dormir en paix_). Il avait dit ça alors qu'ils étaient avec leurs amis ! (_**NdA :**__ Ah ces jeunes (oï j'ai 17 ans me prenez pas pour une vieille), ils ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont. Hibari les aurait mordu à mort pour moins que ça en temps normal._ ) Il allait voir ce mec, de quoi ils se chauffaient.

« Finalement.. on se la joue mais on est faible, pas vrai Jay ?

_ Tout-à-fait. Même pas foutu de tenir tête à ce type.

_ Euh les gars. . Commença une Serdaigle de sixième année, une certaine Skyler Dupré. Je crois que vous devriez vous calmer un peu.

_ Tais-toi Sky', on t'a pas causé.

Jason Howkins reporta son attention sur Hibari, ne remarquant pas les muscles contractés du préfet.

_ Tu sais, on n'a pas trop apprécié que tu te la joues devant nos potes l'autre fois.

_ On a même pas du tout aimé alors -

CRACK

Les deux Gryffondor se turent. Hibari venait de libérer une de ses mains de la prise d'un des êtres de l'ombre. La main roula à terre sous les cris d'horreur avant de disparaître dans un nuage de brume. On se souvint alors de qui était le gars encapuchonné : un illusionniste. À partir de ce moment, on put voir à travers l'illusion ( du moins, s'ils ne virent pas l'illusion, ils surent qu'elle n'était pas vraiment réelle ) et ils virent Hibari se libérer petit à petit avant de se dégager d'un geste brusque. Les deux Gryffondors tremblèrent violemment, déglutirent puis se ramassèrent sur eux-même en croisant le regard noir de rage du préfet. Ses yeux couleur acier étaient glacés. Promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuses.

Kyoya fixa un instant les deux Gryffondors qui s'étaient jetés au sol et susurra une phrase qui leur donna des sueurs froides.

« Vous avez de la chance. Vous venez de gagner un sursis. La prochaine fois que j'vous vois. . . je vous mordrai à mort. »

Et il quitta la salle sans plus de cérémonie. Si Cédric n'avait pas été aussi inquiet il aurait sans doute trouvé que le préfet ne manquait pas de classe, mais voilà. Il était encore plus inquiet. Certes, il n'avait rien compris aux dialogues échangés entre le brun et l'encapuchonné, mais le prénom de son ami était revenu à de trop nombreuses reprises et leurs expressions étaient bien trop graves et sérieuses pour que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de mauvais.

« Mr Diggory, retentit une voix doucereuse dans son dos. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici et non dans ma salle à récurer des chaudrons ? »

Cédric déglutit bruyamment alors que les paires d'yeux se concentraient à nouveau sur lui et il se retourna lentement vers la voix.

_ A – Ah, professeur. Justement j'allais -

_ Oh mais je n'en doute pas une seconde Mr Diggory. Seulement, je vous attendais à 9:30 et il est déjà 11h00. J'imagine que cela ne vous dérange pas de rester deux heures au lieu d'une cet après-midi.

Le sourire tremblant du Poufsouffle se fana instantanément alors que ses amis, quelques tables plus loin soufflaient un sonnet en sa mémoire.

_ Bien. . . sûr professeur. Souffla douloureusement le jeune homme, un sourire figé sur les lèvres.

Et merde. . .

.

.

Mammon pressa le pas en arrivant devant la porte des appartements Vongola. Le personnage du portrait était réapparu depuis que Mukuro avait presque défoncé la porte.

« Ah bien le bonjour jeune -

_ Pas le temps c'est une urgence. » l'interrompit l'illusionniste.

Le personnage du tableau, un jeune beau homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blonds mi-longs ébouriffés_, sembla le comprendre puisqu'il ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie. Mammon fouilla de fond en comble les chambres à la recherche du Vongola, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Fran dormir dans le lit de Mukuro, ce dernier dormant sur un chaise à côté, puis décida de remettre cette question à plus tard et disparut à nouveau. Où donc était allé se cacher le gamin ? Il eut sa réponse lorsque, au détour d'un couloir, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Avisant un coin sombre et reculé, Mammon soupira et se pencha en avant pour atteindre le coin sans se cogner au plafond qui était de plus en plus bas.

« Tsunayoshi-san ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux en entendant l'autre homme l'appeler. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment pourquoi Mammon était au courant de toute l'histoire. Il lui semblait que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, baignant dans son sang et que, sur le trajet de l'hôpital, l'illusionniste avait été happé dans son esprit, Tsuna s'étant blotti au plus profond de celui-ci. _''J'ai peur.''_ se répercutait dans les limbes de l'esprit du plus jeune alors que Mammon le cherchait. Ça c'était passé comme ça. Mammon s'était laissé guidé par les suppliques désespérées du futur Vongola Decimo. Et il l'avait retrouvé [dans son esprit] dans un sale état.

_' Putain, pourquoi maintenant ? '_ songea Mammon en s'accroupissant près de la petite chose toute tremblotante qu'était l'adolescent. Les chaînes étaient censées retenir les cauchemars aussi longtemps que le châtain n'essayait pas de les défaire. Et il était évident que Tsunayoshi Sawada ne s'était pas essayé à cela. Alors qu'avait-il donc pu bien se passer ? Lentement et, et bien, un peu maladroitement, Mammon passa son bras dans le dos du châtain et l'attira à lui, écoutant sans perdre patience, les sanglots désespéré du petit garçon dans ses bras. Car à cet instant, ce n'était pas son futur boss qui reposait contre lui, c'était un membre de sa famille. Un petit-frère en somme. Et il quand il aura retrouvé ceux qui avait traumatisé leur ''petit-frère'', il leur ferait payer cher. Très cher.

.

.

Poudlard était d'une humeur néfaste, semblait-il, remarqua Dumbledore en quittant son bureau pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Les murs étaient ternes et un vent froid parcourait les couloirs. Il était l'heure de déjeuner et la grande majorité des étudiants et du personnel étaient déjà présents lorsque le vieil homme constata que pas un seul Vongola n'était là. Albus fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, il s'était passé quelque chose puisque les élèves jetaient de nombreux regards anxieux à la table des Poufsouffles. Albus détourna le regard lorsqu'il vit Mammon pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et le Silence qui s'y était installé. L'adulte vint directement se poster à la droite du Directeur qui sut immédiatement qu'il s'agit d'une illusion et que le vrai gardien de la brume de la Varia était probablement avec les autres. L'illusion de Mammon vint donc lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille sous les regards interrogateurs. Dumbledore hocha la tête, l'air inquiet et s'éclaircit la gorge alors que l'illusion de l'ex arcobaleno de la brume se désintégrait.

« Hum. Bien, il semblerait que nos chers amis Vongola ne soient pas présents avant la tâche de mardi. Les informa-t-il.

_ Pourquoi ? »

Cette question – que tout le monde se posait tout bas_, fut posée à voix haute par de multiples voix qui appartenaient à : Cédric Diggory ( évidemment ), Hermione Granger ( tiens ? ) Fred &amp; George Weasley ( c'est les deux ou rien ) ainsi que les Poufsouffles de deuxième année ( Luna bien sûr l'avait déjà _Vu_. ).

Dumbledore laissa son regard parcourir les élèves assemblés dans la Salle.

_ Il semblerait que le jeune Fran et Mr Sawada aient tous deux rencontré un problème un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

_ Quel genre de problème, professeur ? Insista une Serdaigle.

_ Je crains que cela ne relève du privé Miss Chang, mais il semblerait que Fran ait puisé dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie en libérant son pouvoir. Étant donné que c'était une première, il a été épuisé.

_ Et Tsuna ? Insista un autre.

Albus sourit doucement, heureux de constater que les étudiants invités aient pu se faire une véritable place parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Pour les Vongola, c'était certainement grâce à leur charisme, leur naturel, leur flegmatisme ( pour certains ) et leur honnêteté.

Durmstrang apportait la fraîcheur des pays du nord, les combats, l'alcool fort et le Quiditch (ainsi que les connaissances de sports interdits dans la plupart des pays). Beaux-Bâtons, eux, amenaient avec eux la douceur et la délicatesse qui sied à la noblesse française et leur beauté froide se matérialisait en la forme de traits fins et d'un teint pâle.

_ Je suis navré mais moi-même je n'ai pas eu de détails et je doute que Mr Sawada le veuille.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant l'annonce. Oh ! Il était déjà arrivé que les écoles de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons s'éclipsent et s'excusent de ne pas participer à un repas, mais en général, c'était à cause d'un cours déplacé ou d'une réunion. Là, ce n'était pas la même chose. Le Survivant échangea un regard sombre avec les jumeaux Weasley, puis son regard suivit une ligne indéfinie et croisa un regard orageux. Son cœur loupa un battement et Harry rougit violemment avant de détourner les yeux, trop mal-à-l'aise pour soutenir ce regard.

Le propriétaire des yeux gris haussa un sourcil, surpris. Deux fois que Potter agissait étrangement. . . trois si l'on comptait leur presque-rencontre à Pré-au-Lard.

**Flashback :**

_Harry secoua la tête devant les agissements des jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient décidé de prendre Tsuna en filature pour voir qui était le mystérieux redhead - ils avaient tenu les paris et avaient tous deux convenu que pour Tsuna, il fallait un véritable carnivore [nul doute qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore Hyper-Enma] et qu'il était donc peu probable qu'ils soient amants. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il s'était laissé convaincre et entraîner par les deux rouquins tandis qu'un Ron réticent accompagnait Mione ( apparemment, Ron en voulait toujours un peu à Hermione d'être allée au Bal avec Viktor ) à Fleury&amp;Bott. Ils avaient cependant perdu la trace des mafieux à peine quelques secondes plus tard et avaient erré comme des âme en peine avant de pratiquement heurter un groupe de Serpentard de 4°, 5°, 6° et 7° année. _

_Harry pâlit en reconnaissant Malfoy, entouré de Zabini ( Théo était toujours avec Skull ) et Parkinson. Autour d'eux se trouvaient leurs aînés Flint, Dolohov, Bletchley, Higgs et d'autres. Il y avait aussi ce Poufsouffle de 4ème année et une Serdaigle de 5° année. Les joues d'Harry chauffèrent doucement et son pouls s'accéléra alors qu'il attrapait subitement la manche du chandail de Fred ( le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas frileux ). Fred haussa un sourcil dans un premier temps avant d'acquiescer et de frapper l'épaule de son frère, communiquant silencieusement avec lui. Malfoy fit un pas et allait prendre la parole d'une voix traînante et d'un ton hautain lorsque soudainement, dans un même mouvement, Potter et l'un des jumeaux roux firent volte-face et s'éloignèrent sans un regard en arrière. Drago et les autres Serpentards en furent médusés. _

_« Que - _

__ Ah mon cher Malfoy ! Pas de doute mon petit dragon ( ''Mais arrêtez avec ça !'' ), tu réussis là où tout le monde échoue ! » cela aurait sans enorgueillit le blond si cette remarque n'était pas venue de l'un des frères Weasley. Et spécialement des jumeaux. Ce dernier plaça la main sur son cœur, essuyant une larme imaginaire, d'un geste théâtral :_

_« Ah, mon enfant grandit ! _

__ Quoi ? _

__ Rien dragon. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand. Lui aussi comprendras quand il sera plus grand._

__ . . . Quoi ? _

_Drago n'eut pas de réponse. George était parti et ses aînés étaient figés._

_**Fin du Flashback**_.

C'était définitivement bizarre.

.

.

Plus loin, dans les appartements privés des Vongola, les mafieux eurent la surprise de découvrir un étrange spectacle lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Mukuro et Hibari. Sur le lit de Mukuro, il y avait Fran. Fran, roulé en boule contre Tsuna. Enma était collé à Fran tandis que le dos de Tsuna reposait contre le torse de...

« M – Mammon. . »

Collé dans le dos du plus jeune, un bras passé autour de la taille du Decimo, il y avait Mammon mais -

.

.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

.

**À suivre. . . **

.

_**NdA :** Okay, je n'étais pas censée couper ici mais la vérité c'est que je ne savais pas du tout où couper. _

_**NdA#2 :** Bon, ce chapitre est assez sombre et cette histoire d'enlèvement n'était pas du tout prévue, tout comme celle de Fran même si je comptais développer ce personnage. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir été coincée pendant quatre mois là-dessus, quand j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration, je n'ai pas voulu la lâcher. Désolé si ça ne vous a pas plus, j'avoue ne pas être très fier de ce chaptire ( de plus je me suis flippée toute seule avec les poules maintenant. . . ) mais finalement, je trouve ça pas si mal. Enfin, de toute façon je vous l'ai dis. . . c'est une Happy-end. _

_Enfin. . . plus ou moins... bref. . Vous verrez. _

_§_

_= Personnification des sentiments._

_= Le passage où Tsuna est traqué dans la forêt est inspiré d'un épisode de Esprit Criminel où deux adolescents et un gars plus âgés ( qui agissent comme une meute ) séquestraient des filles, les relâchaient dans un champ de maïs puis les traquaient ( et les deux plus vieux la tuaient ensuite ) _

_le passage où Tsuna est enfermé dans le poulailler est inspiré d'un épisode de Majisuka Gakuen. Je trouve que les actrices ( qui sont chanteuses à la base apparemment ) jouent assez mal mais bon, ce passage là était bien joué je crois. _

_/_

_**BONUS : **_

Is virent Hibari se libérer petit à petit avant de se dégager d'un geste brusque. Les deux Gryffondors tremblèrent violemment, déglutirent puis se ramassèrent sur eux-même en croisant le regard noir de rage du préfet. Ses yeux couleur acier étaient glacés. Promesse d'une mort lente et douloureuses.

Kyoya fixa un instant les deux Gryffondors qui s'étaient jetés au sol et susurra une phrase qui leur donna des sueurs froids.

« Vous avez de la chance. Vous venez de gagner un sursis. La prochaine fois que j'vous vois. . . je vous mordrai à mort. »

Les yeux de Cédric brillaient d'admiration_. . . jusqu'à ce qu'il voi__t__ le préfet violent trébucher sur sa veste à mi-chemin __et s'étaler au sol avec la grâce d'un pachyderme._

Quand même. . . la honte quoi.

/

_**Bonus#2 :**_

George plaça sa main droite sur son cœur et essuya une larme imaginaire d'un geste théâtral :

« Ah, mon enfant grandit. Il commence à découvrir tout ça ! Il - »

George s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête de se retourner lentement, vaincu.

_ Non. Ça ne le fait définitivement pas sans Freddy.

Et il les planta.

/

**Bonus#3 :**

_[Se place dans le Flashback, si Harry était parti seul et que Fred était resté avec George.]_

Les jumeaux étudièrent le fils Malfoy d'un regard grave.

« Écoute-nous bien Malfoy. Commença George.

_ Si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à ce qui te servira pour avoir une descendance. . . poursuivit Fred, arborant le même sourire carnassier que son jumeau ( et cela fit déglutir les verts et argents ).

_ Je te conseille de ne pas le pervertir et de lui laisser sa pureté aussi longtemps que possible. Reprit George, très sérieux.

Puis un sourire de schizo' étira leurs lèvres alors qu'ils s'exclamaient tous les deux (faisant sursauter les passants) :

« Et n'oubliez pas de vous protéger ! »


	6. Chapter 6 - La Seconde Tâche

_**Note du Jour :** Hello~ow ! Bon, j'ai quelques jours de retard mais ce n'est pas si mal ? J'étais censée le poster le jour de Noël mais je n'avais pas écrit grand chose ce jour-là. Là, même si c'est un petit chapitre par rapport à d'habitude, c'est mieux je trouve. Bref, même si c'est un peu en retard, je vous **souhaite** tout de même un **Joyeux Noël** ( tout en me demandant ce que vous avez pu recevoir ) et une **bonne nouvelle année **( tout dépend quand je posterai ce chapitre:D ). _

_**J'ai tout de même une bonne excuse :** Je suis malade comme un chien : maux de tête, fièvre, étourdissements, maux de ventre, nausées et je crois bien que j'ai jamais eu aussi mal au dos de toute ma ****** ** vie._

_**Note#1 : Okay, le début – c'est-à-dire les sept premières pages ( tout du moins les passages côtés Vongola_, sont assez... guimauve. Mais bon vous me connaissez, quand ça concerne Tsuna, je fais dans le guimauve. **_

_**§**_

_**Je vous annonce que le vote concernant l'Otage de Tsuna a été très serré mais je n'en dirai pas plus. À vous de lire pour savoir. Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez. **_

_**.**_

_**Officiellement le plus long chapitre jusqu'ici. Et il me semble que nous venons d'atteindre les 100 000 mots. **_

_**.**_

_**Désolé, mais étant donné que je viens juste de terminer d'écrire ce chapitre, je ne me suis pas encore relue. Je pense donc qu'il y aura pas mal d'oubli ou d'erreurs. **_

_**.**_

_**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos avis et pour continuer à lire.**_

_**.**_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**tahury :**_ _Salut ! Bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire par 'plus creusés'. Je me suis aussi fait cette réflexion et je me demande où tout cela va nous mener. Je ne sais même pas si on aura le fin mot de toute cette histoire concernant leur passé car comme '__l'Alliance Vongola__' n'est après tout qu'un événement dans la vie de nos mafieux, je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça une tranche de vie mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ils ne vont pas tout-à-coup aller mieux. Hum, je m'égare. Ouais je m'éclate avec mes bonus, bon, des fois ils sont pas super mais je suis fière de moi pour celui du 4. Drarry = et ouais, commence à prendre forme en effet. En ce moment j'ai du mal à lire des drarry ( alors que d'habitude j'ai du mal à les écrire mais aucun mal à les lire ) mais là je me suis : pourquoi pas mettre du Drarry en fond. C'est léger, mais c'est tout de même présent. _

_._

_**Julia13verseau :**__ Salut, contente qu'il t'ai plu. Voici la suite et bonne année ! :) _

_._

_**Alexandra919 :**__ Hello~ow ~ Oui, ils sont horrible. Je déteste les trucs comme ça, me demande comment j'ai pu penser à truc pareil pour l'enlèvement de Tsuna. Brrr, j'en ai la chair de pou... rien que d'y penser... Ah Byakuran... C'est comme Levi j'ai tendance à l'oublier quand il ne traque pas Tsuna. Ah t'inquiète, je crois qu'il fait une ou deux apparition dans ce chapitre. Si tu veux mon avis il a du titiller un peu trop un des gardiens au cours de la semaine passée... mais peut-être que tu ne le veux pas __*** o ***__. Enma ? Hé hé hé suspens. Ouais, le drarry débarque ! Bon, ça reste léger mais c'est présent. Ouais, je comprends que tu ai été lassé dans les premiers chapitres. Je songeais à les réécrire mais je préfère d'abord terminer cette fiction avant de refaire les premiers chapitres. _

Anglais – _Italien &amp; autres _

.

.

_« You've got it all,_

_You lost your mind in the sound,_

_Ther's so much more,_

_You can reclaim your crown,_

_You're in control,_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head,_

_Put all your faults yo bed,_

_You can be king. » _

[Lauren Aguilina – King]

.

.

**Partie 6 – La Seconde Tâche**

.

.

_« Tsuna et Harry sont adorables. Qui aurait cru que le Survivant était si timide ? Pour la première fois, je me serait réellement à ma place. Et pas seulement à un endroit où on m'aurait posé. » C.D_

.

.

_**Précédemment :**_

_Plus loin, dans les appartements privés des Vongola, les mafieux eurent la surprise de découvrir un étrange spectacle lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Mukuro et Hibari. Sur le lit de Mukuro, il y avait Fran. Fran, roulé en boule contre Tsuna. Enma était collé à Fran tandis que le dos de Tsuna reposait contre le torse de..._

_« M – Mammon. . » _

_Collé dans le dos du plus jeune, un bras passé autour de la taille du Decimo, il y avait Mammon mais - _

x x x

À moitié roulé en chien de fusil et un bras passé autour de la taille du petit Decimo, Mammon dormait. Et c'était la première fois, depuis très longtemps ( si ce n'est la première fois pour beaucoup d'entre eux ) que l'on voyait le visage de l'ex-arcobaleno de la brume à découvert. Et si son corps androgyne lui avait valu nombres de remarques notamment du prince de la Varia, son visage était indéniablement masculin. Des cheveux mi-longs violet encadraient en mèches éparses un visage fin mais à la mâchoire carrée. Mammon était plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître en appelant la nouvelle génération ou même Bel ''Gamins''. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux. Majeur, certes, mais pas plus de vingt-cinq ans.

« _C'est encore un bébé_. murmura Lussuria, essuyant une larme d'un geste théâtral.

__ Tellement adorable._ » susurra Uni.

Chrome acquiesça par automatisme et ne réagit pas lorsque la Mama de la Varia prit une photo du groupe d'endormi. Étonnamment, aucun ne se réveilla au son du flash, pas même Mukuro dont les bras croisés et la tête reposaient sur les draps, près des jambes de Enma.

Dans un élan de violence, Hibari essaya de s'imaginer la réaction qu'aurait cet abruti de Mukuro si Enma venait à bouger et à lui donner accidentellement un coup de pied dans la tête. Ce serait probablement amusant cet herbivore ananas provoquerait le Shimon mais - le Shimon étant bien plus puissant que ce qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord_, se ferait laminer. Un soupir inaudible quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'il se souvint des événements ayant eu lieu plus tôt et qui avaient aboutis à cette scène. Tsunayoshi leur en parlerait-il un jour ? De ce qui s'était produit durant son enlèvement ? Et la recrue de la Varia.. que s'était-il passé au juste ? Oh, Hibari ne se faisait pas d'idée là-dessus. Il savait que c'était à cause du foutu prince qu'ils avaient un herbivore en plus dans les pattes. Pas qu'ils ne l'auraient pas eu sinon, Tsunayoshi était très proche de _Froggy_, mais elle aurait été un peu moins présente. Avec un léger soupir, le préfet se délesta de sa vaste et desserra sa cravate pour la retirer. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses chaussures avant de déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche puis monta sur le lit sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. D'un geste vif, il donna un bref coup de pied dans le crâne de Mukuro qui allait s'écraser au sol dans un gémissement de douleur et, sans se préoccuper plus que cela de ce dernier, il s'allongea dans le dos de l'Héritier Shimon, s'endormant presque aussi tôt. Mukuro râla un peu sur la violence de son alouette puis s'allongea à ses côtés, invitant Chrome à le rejoindre. Celle-ci rosit puis suivit Uni sur l'autre lit. C'était un fait, les filles avec les filles, les garçons avec les garçons. Byakuran ne se fit pas prier et, bien qu'un peu boudeur de ne pouvoir s'installer à côté de son adorable Tsunayoshi-kun, vint se blottir contre Muku-chan, juste pour l'enquiquiner.

«_ Mais il n'y aura jamais assez de place ! _» constata Gokudera.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le lit s'agrandit.

__ Ah ah la Magie est vraiment cool._ Remarqua Yamamoto en prenant la main de Gokudera pour le guider.

Le sportif vint s'allonger aux côtés de Mammon et tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de l'argenté pour le faire tanguer et le presser contre lui. Dès que Gokudera fut lové contre le baseballeur, les autres ne tardèrent plus à s'installer à leur tour et c'est compressés les uns aux autres que les arcobaleno les retrouvèrent plus tard dans la nuit.

Reborn soupira. Impossible de récupérer Tsuna sans le réveiller dans ce monticule de bras et de jambes. Dommage. Reborn aurait bien aimé parler un peu avec Tsuna avant d'aller dormir. Il comprenait que le gamin n'ait pas spécialement envie de reparler de ce qui s'était passé quelques mois plus tôt mais Reborn et les autres lui avaient laissé du temps. Il avait espéré que ce soit assez pour Tsuna afin que celui-ci leur en parle. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Ou plutôt il en avait parlé à des personnes qui ne parleraient pas même sous la torture. Et c'était irritant pour la Famiglia qui brûlait à l'idée de venger l'Héritier. Ils devaient être patients, ça ils le savaient. Plus que quiconque. Mais c'était une véritable torture d'attendre que le jeune homme soit prêt à se livrer. Surtout que pendant ce temps ceux qui avaient orchestré l'enlèvement, ou plutôt ceux qui l'avaient enlevé avaient disparu depuis bel lurette. Si au moins Tsuna leur donnait des noms ! Mais le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même. . . non. Il ne s'était pas renfermé sur lui-même. Il avait juste décidé de faire comme si cet incident n'avait pas eu lieu. On ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Les gardiens du soleil qui avaient examiné Tsuna avaient affirmé que l'adolescent avait été traumatisé durant son enlèvement et qu'il était probablement mieux qu'il ignore autant que possible cet événement. De plus, il semblerait que Mammon ait aidé Tsuna à enfermer ses souvenirs puisqu'après leur entrevue, environ deux semaines après ''_L'Incident_'', le châtain avait à nouveau pu dormir sans se réveiller après un violent cauchemar.

.

.

Harry soupira une énième fois en refermant un bouquin dans lequel il était censé trouver un indice pour s'en sortir vivant durant la deuxième tâche... tout du moins pour pouvoir la passer. Harry était terrorisé. La tâche était à présent dans moins de deux jours et – bien qu'il ait finalement écouté les conseils de Cédric et Tsuna et soit allé prendre un bain, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait devoir cherché au fond du lac et surtout, ne savait pas du tout comment se débrouiller pour respirer sous l'eau. Il savait qu'il aurait du essayé de devenir animagus bien plus tôt. Il n'en était qu'au stade de la méditation à présent, un stade bien trop peu développé pour se risquer à une transformation.

.

.

La sirène qui lui faisait face semblait rire aux éclats tandis que Harry peinait à rester à la surface de l'eau. Il agitait inutilement les bras et les jambes pour ne pas couler alors que la sirène, allongée sur un rocher à proximité, ricanait avec entrain. Une douce mélodie aux accents inquiétant accompagna les vagues qui menaçaient de noyer le petit brun.

«_ Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles,_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au dessous du sol._ »

D'une main, elle agita l'Éclair de Feu de Harry pour l'aider à remonter.

_ Allez, attrape-le. Dit-elle avec un rire narquois. Vas-y, saute !

_ Je ne peux pas ! Haleta Harry avant de s'étrangler en buvant la tasse.

« _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher,_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._ »

Harry essaya vainement d'attraper son Éclair de Feu en s'efforçant de ne pas couler.

_ Rends-le moi !

Mais la sirène se contenta d'agiter la main pour que le balais lui donne de légers coups de le dos.

«_ Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir._

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._ »

_ Ça fait mal... Arrête.. grogna Harry.. Aïe...

_ Harry Potter doit se réveiller, monsieur ! Couina une voix aiguë.

_ Arrête de me donner des coups... fit l'endormi.

_ Dobby doit donner des coups à Harry Potter, monsieur, il faut qu'il se réveille !

Le petit brun cligna des yeux en reconnaissant finalement la voix de l'elfe de maison. Il réalisa alors qu'il était toujours à la bibliothèque où il n'avait pas bougé depuis la veille. Il faisait nuit à présent et, si Mme Pince avait vérifié que tous les élèves étaient bien partis, elle n'avait pas du se donner la peine de le réveiller et l'avait laissé là.

_ Dobby ?

Il leva les yeux pour constater qu'en effet, le propriétaire de la voix était bien Dobby.

_ Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

_ Dobby sait que Harry Potter n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen de respirer sous l'eau alors Dobby a trouvé le moyen.

_ Minute... comment sais-tu quelle épreuve je dois passer, Dobby ?

Le petit elfe le regarda avec un soupçon de crainte avant de répondre d'un ton pressé.

_ Dobby lave le sol et les murs. Dobby entend ce qui se passe dans l'école. Dobby a entendu les professeurs en parler.

_ Ah.. je vois. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir participer à la tâche. Je ne sais pas comment passer.

_ Mais Dobby a trouvé Harry Potter, monsieur !

Tout à coup, Harry fut 100% réveillé.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui monsieur !

Et Dobby leva sa main gauche pour montrer une sorte d'algue qu'il tendit à Harry.

_ Harry Potter monsieur devra la prendre juste avant l'épreuve monsieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est Dobby ? L'interrogea Harry en regardant avec méfiance la plante gluante qui reposait à présent dans sa main.

Ce n'était pas très appétissant.

_ La Branchiflore monsieur, permettra à Harry Potter de respirer sous l'eau, monsieur ! Elle durera une heure. Il faudra donc la prendre juste avant le début de l'épreuve.

_ Oh Dobby tu es un génie ! tu me sauves la vie !

Dobby rosit sous les éloges de celui qu'il considérait comme son nouveau maître. Il y avait parfois eu des ratés quand il avait voulu aidé Harry, notamment la fois où il avait intercepté son courrier et avait fait des bêtises chez les Dursley. Nul doute en voyant les ecchymoses sur le dos du brun que c'était une mauvaise idée. Ou encore lorsqu'il avait essayé d'aider le Survivant et avait à la place fait disparaître tous les os de son corps.

_ Harry Potter devrait se reposer monsieur, la tâche est demain à 9:30 monsieur.

_ Tu as raison Dobby. Approuva Harry en se levant. Encore merci !

_ Dobby est heureux d'avoir aidé Harry Potter, monsieur ! S'exclama Dobby en agitant la main en guise d'au revoir.

Harry se retourna un instant pour le saluer puis déverrouilla la porte de la Bibliothèque d'un _Lumos_ et se faufila parmi les ombres.

_' Au fait, ce n'est pas de la triche, ça ? ' _pensa-t-il en arrivant devant le portrait somnolant de la Grosse Dame.

Il haussa les épaules, se disant que ça n'était pas si important que ça. Les autres avaient sûrement également reçu de l'aide et donna le mot de passe avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le jeune homme prit le chemin jusqu'à son dortoir et sentit un petit poids quitter ses épaules lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait à présent un moyen de respirer sous l'eau. C'était merveilleux ! Un court instant, Harry se demanda ce qu'il devrait chercher dans le lac. Sa cape d'invisibilité et son Éclair de feu était dans sa malle fermée à clé et il n'avait rien prêté d'important à personne récemment.

.

.

.

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla ce mardi matin-là, il se sentait un peu revigoré. Ce n'était pas encore la grande forme, mais c'était mieux que l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé lorsque... et bien... quand ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Quelque chose chatouilla le nez du garçon et Tsuna baissa les yeux pour découvrir une touffe de cheveux verts. Un doux sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait en sécurité là, entouré de sa Famille. Enma dormait encore paisiblement, collé dans le dos de Fran et Tsuna réalisa, sans grande surprise que tous ses gardiens étaient venus s'installer contre eux. Ryohei et Lambo dormaient au bord du lit, là où se trouvaient les pieds de tout le monde et ne paraissaient pas gênés plus que ça par cela. Les autres étaient éparpillés tout autour de lui. Seuls les autres arcobaleno et Belphegor n'étaient pas présent. Tsuna devinait que les bras qui enserraient sa taille était l'arcobaleno de la brume, ses bras étant un peu moins puissants que ceux de Reborn. Ce dernier était assis sur la chaise délaissé par Mukuro, son fédora recouvrant son expression. Tsuna se dégagea doucement, tout doucement de ce démêlé de bras et de jambes pour tracer son chemin jusqu'à sa cible. Arrivé devant, il se mit à genoux devant le tueur à gage et observa le peu qu'il pouvait voir à travers l'ombre du chapeau. Des lèvres fines, c'est tout ce qu'il voyait.

« _Réveillé, Tsuna ?_ »

Le gardien du Ciel sursauta violemment et manqua de trébucher du lit avant de se stabiliser et d'acquiescer.

__ Tu.. ne dormais pas ? _L'interrogea-t-il doucement.

Reborn remit correctement son chapeau en place et acquiesça distraitement, les traits tirés et le regard fatigué. Le plus jeune se rapprocha un peu, rien qu'un peu et vint toucher du bout du doigt la joue du tueur à gages.

__ Je t'ai inquiété, Reborn ? _

Reborn ferma les yeux un court instant. La voix de Tsuna était faible. Douce, mais faible. Il était encore dans un état de transition, entre le pas bien et le moyen. C'était pas encore ça. Et la Tâche était aujourd'hui. Reborn aurait aimé dispenser Tsuna, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Et Tsuna ne voudrait pas inquiéter sa Famille. Et ne pas participer prouverait aux autres qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Le tueur se redressa un peu sur sa chaise et posa et attrapa la main du plus jeune pour le rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il soit correctement assis sur le bord du lit.

__ Oui Tsuna. Tu m'as inquiété._

Puis il rajouta plus bas un ''Tu as inquiété tout le monde.'' qui fit trembler les épaules du châtain.

__ Je suis désolé. _Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

_ Tsuna.. soupira Reborn avant d'attirer le futur Decimo dans une étreinte.

Tsuna se laissa faire quand son tuteur le souleva de terre. Il se laissa aussi faire quand il le fit quitter le territoire de Hibari et Mukuro. Ses bras vinrent par réflexe s'enrouler autour des épaules du meilleur du tueur à gage pour ne pas tomber – même s'il doutait que Reborn le laisse tomber. Ses joues rosirent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon et que le plus âgé le déposa sur le canapé. Verde, qui lisait sur l'un des fauteuils près du canapé soupira et adressa un clin d'œil aux deux mafieux avant de disparaître dans son laboratoire. Reborn laissa Tsuna se lover contre le coin du canapé avant de venir s'installer à ses côtés. Tsuna était si petit dans ce grand espace et il faisait si froid – le crut-il. En vérité les appartements privés étaient à température ambiante mais le choc post-traumatique avait un quelque peu refroidi le plus jeune.

« Reborn. » murmura Tsuna d'une voix étouffée par le coussin qu'il serrait contre sa poitrine.

Le petit châtain ne dit rien de plus. C'était suffisant. Pour lui ça l'était en tout cas. Pour Reborn aussi. C'était un truc entre membres d'une ''Famille'' (_même si Reborn n'avait jamais dit faire parti des Vongola_). Un truc... qui leur permettait de se comprendre sans parler. Par contre -

_ Hm?hmn..

Reborn haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

… Il y avait parfois des ratés.

.

.

Un énième soupir quitta ses lèvres alors que Cédric laissait sa tête retomber contre oreiller. Il était exactement 5:13 du matin. La tâche était dans un peu plus de quatre heures et avec tout ce stress, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit. La vie était toujours injuste quand on avait besoin d'elle. Pour se vider l'esprit, Cédric repensa aux cours d'italien que Tsuna lui avait promis. Mais irrémédiablement, penser à cette promesse lui fit songer à Tsuna et le stress remonta à bloc : Personne n'avait vu les étudiants Vongola depuis... ben.. depuis la dernière fois quoi. Ils étaient tous aux abonnés absents, bien que cette fois-ci ils aient prévenu. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur ce qui avait pu se produire et Cédric n'était l'auteur d'aucune d'entre elle. Ce n'était certainement pas son genre ! .. Bon... okay c'est vrai qu'il avait bien inventé cette rumeur en cinquième année, comme quoi McLaggen était un gros dégueulasse mais c'était pas sa faute ! Il pouvait pas le blairer ! Et puis... c'était la vérité. Cette rumeur s'était révélée juste lorsque Cormac avait montré à tous son visage d'obsédé. Et ce n'était pas une vengeance parce que le lion s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il avait glissé dans le lac en quatrième année. Non, non, non. De même que la rumeur qui disait qu'ils avaient été très amis depuis leur douze ans était toute aussi fausse.

Hum.. pour en revenir au reste, personne n'avait vraiment eu d'information. Cédric et son groupe d'amis étaient les seuls à avoir reçu quelques informations de la bouche de Chrome qui était la mieux placée pour jouer les portes-paroles sans être pris d'un accès de violence gratuite. Aiden et Brian, les deux élèves de seconde année qui avaient réussi sans aucun mal à devenir assez complices avec les Vongola ( Tsuna en particulier en fait ) étaient venus le voir un peu plus tôt afin de prendre des nouvelles du petit châtain et de l'autre garçon – Fran, qui était apparemment mal en point. Malgré tout son nouvel ami n'était pas l'unique source de conflit chez lui. _Cho Chang_, sa petite amie était... et bien... elle était.. c'était assez compliqué. Il avait remarqué la jeune chinoise depuis plusieurs mois déjà lorsqu'il était encore en sixième année et avait commencé à l'approché l'air de rien. Il voyait bien qu'elle l'appréciait déjà à l'époque mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air de recherché plus auprès de lui qu'une bonne amitié. C'était à partir de septembre qu'il était passé à la vitesse supérieure. Pendant les vacances d'été, il avait fait un relooking extrême en jetant toutes ses vieilles affaires. Il avait aussi décidé de changer de coiffure et avait maintenant un look proche du coiffé-décoiffé et c'était à présent bien plus rapide pour se préparer le matin. Bien loin de ses cheveux bien peignés qu'il coiffait avec soin tous les matins. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Maintenant qu'il y repensait son ancien look était... terrible. Il ressemblait à un de ces clichés de premiers de la classe. Néanmoins, et si Cho était tombée sous son charme, leur relation n'en restait pas moins... étrange. Ils se comportaient plus ou moins comme un couple : Cédric l'avait invité au bal, elle l'avait embrassé à la fin de la soirée. Ils se promenaient parfois au parc ou dans les couloirs main dans la main. Cliché typique quoi. Néanmoins, lorsque Cho l'invitait à le rejoindre dans la Salle Commune des aigles, ils ne s'embrassaient pas vraiment. Cho se contentait de rester dans ses bras et Cédric n'en demandait pas plus. Pourtant, Cédric était un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Ses hormones tournaient à plein régime – il le savait merci bien !_, **et** il était normal pour un jeune homme d'avoir des besoin. Mais il ne ressentait pas... pas vraiment _d'excitation_ lorsqu'il était en présence de la jeune femme et ça, ça c'était bizarre. Il n'avait aucun problème de ce côté-là ! La preuve, lorsqu'il s'était heurté à un Marcus Flint nu dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets ( ils étaient tous les deux préfets ) son corps avait réagit ! Pareil lorsque Lia Stervis était ( littéralement ) tombée sur lui en cinquième année. **Et** Cho était vraiment attirante. Cédric éprouvait de l'attirance pour la demoiselle et il avait beaucoup d'affection pour elle mais... ouais. Y avait définitivement un truc qui clochait.

.

.

Après moult essais muets à grands renforts de regards de chiots battus et de bruits incompréhensible, Tsuna se résigna à régler lui-même le problème ( de toute façon, il n'était pas certain que Reborn aurait un jour accéder à sa requête ). L'espace ''cuisine'' – qui n'avait encore jamais servi_, était situé dans la salle de séjour, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, aussi Tsuna, après s'être ramassé sur lui-même en trébuchant du canapé, fit l'effort immense de se traîner jusqu'au frigo où il sortir une bouteille d'eau sous le regard critique de son tuteur puis vint se planter devant le placard surélevé, l'air concentré, se demandant probablement s'il ne possédait pas, par le plus grand des hasard, un pouvoir de télékinésie. Étant de dos au tueur à gages, il ne vit pas le haussement de sourcil du plus âgé qui commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que ''foutait'' son élève. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Tsuna prit finalement son destin en main et leva les mains vint vers le placard tout en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour de meilleurs résultats. . . Cela n'eut aucun effet. Il resta juste comme un idiot ( _NdA : mais on parle de Tsuna-là, il n'a pas l'air d'un idiot mais d'un adorable chaton égaré qui crie ''Aidez-moi ! Adoptez-moi ! Aimez-moi !''_ ). Reborn baissa la tête quelques instant, retenant de justesse un son grave qui à coup sûr lui aurait valu une moue boudeuse du plus jeune. Il se leva avec grâce du sofa et s'approcha discrètement de son élève. Lorsqu'il fut juste dans son dos, sans pour autant le toucher, il n'eut qu'à tendre le bras pour dépasser ceux du plus jeune et prendre un verre dans le placard.

«_ C'est ça que tu voulais ?_ » dit-il en baissant les yeux vers le plus jeune qui avait le regard rivé sur la longue main fine du tueur.

Tsuna baissa les bras, se rendant compte qu'il ne servait plus à rien de garder les bras en l'air et acquiesça en silence avant de se saisir du verre que lui tendait l'homme et de se détourner pour se verser à boire.

__ Merci._

__ Hm._

Lorsqu'il fut désaltéré, Tsuna quitta la pièce pour prendre une douche et réussit l'exploit de rentrer une seconde fois dans la chambre de Mukuro et Kyoya sans réveiller les –_ oh mon dieu !__, très nombreux occupants qui dormaient encore, pour récupérer des affaires décentes qui ne l'entraverait pas dans ses mouvements pour la Seconde Tâche. Lorsqu'il fut à nouveau en sécurité dans la Salle de Bain ( Sait-on jamais avec tous ces carnivores ), il enfila un T-shirt sombre et un pantacourt marron qui lui collait comme une seconde peau puis revint dans le salon pour constater que Reborn était toujours le seul éveillé ( si l'on ne comptait pas les Arcobaleno qui étaient on ne sait où ).

_' M'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas encore réveillés.. '_ songea Tsuna en repensant à toutes ces fois où ses gardiens s'étaient réveillés à peine avait-il bougé un orteil. Ce que ça avait pu être flippant.

Reborn, qui avait suivi son regard dirigé vers la chambre de deux des gardiens les plus violents de la 10ème Génération, esquissa un sourire carnassier.

__ Il se pourrait bien que j'ai demandé à Verde de leur glisser un somnifère dans le repas d'hier. Histoire qu'ils dorment un peu plus longtemps. _

__ Pourquoi ça ?_

__ Tu as besoin de calme. Et tu as besoin de méditer. J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas pu t'exercer avec Mukuro ces deux derniers jours et il me semble pourtant que... tu n'étais pas encore tout-à-fait au point pour la Tâche._

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il tourna la tête vers Tsuna. Celui-ci s'était expatrié dans un coin du salon, un nuage de dépression flottant au dessus de sa tête et cultivant des champignons. Reborn haussa un sourcil devant cette image fictive et secoua la tête.

__ Tu n'es pas encore prêt pour l'épreuve n'est-ce pas ? _

Tsuna leva un visage déprimé et angoissé vers lui.

__ Je n'y arriverais jamais ! _S'écria-t-il soudainement en se redressant vivement. _Je n'arrive pas à modeler suffisamment bien ma flamme pour la changer en brume. Tu as vu le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour le faire la dernière fois ! _

__ Et bien, seul Mukuro était présent donc - _

__ Trente-trois minutes ! Trente-trois minutes ! Et la tâche dure une heure ! Je n'aurai jamais le temps de faire ça puis de descendre au fond du lac et de remonter avec la personne qui sera au fond.. . . D'ailleurs.. qui sera au fond ? _Paniqua Tsuna.

__ Tsuna calme-toi._

La voix autoritaire du plus âgé lui rappela qu'il venait de crier contre son tuteur et le garçon se calma instantanément, ronronnant doucement lorsque Reborn s'accroupit devant lui et lui massa la nuque d'une seule main.

__ Tu dois te détendre... Dame-Tsuna._

Tsuna se crispa et une pensée fugace lui envahit l'esprit alors qu'il se retenait de bondir en criant ''Reborn ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !'', celle que Reborn resterait encore longtemps avec lui s'il l'appelait toujours 'Dame-Tsuna.. parce qu'alors, cela signifierait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et Reborn, ce perfectionniste de Reborn ne laisserait jamais un travail bâclé derrière lui. Écoutant les paroles calmes et autoritaires du tueur à gages, Tsuna calqua sa respiration sur celle du plus âgé qui venait de se caler dans son dos, et plongea profondément en transe. Il avait encore quelques heures avant la tâche. Autant profiter du silence des appartements Vongola pour se détendre et essayer de créer une flamme de la brume plus rapidement.

.

.

.

Un profond grondement monta, provenant directement du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il luttait contre les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Bien sûr qu'il connaissait les Ténèbres comme sa poche. C'était lui qui les amenait généralement. C'était lui qui provoquait la terreur et les silences mortels d'habitude. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Il connaissait ça aussi mais.. ça avait changé depuis qu'il les avait rencontré. Et c'était quoi ce profond silence ? Il aimait le silence.. du moins il pensait l'apprécier... Le grondement s'intensifia lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son corps était littéralement paralysé. Même bouger un orteil ou papillonner des paupières s'avéra être une véritable épreuve. Mais il n'était pas dit qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il était un roc ! Il était fort. Pas l'une de ces pathétiques choses toutes tremblantes qui s'aplatissaient plus bas que terre chaque fois qu'elles le croisait. Dieu qu'il haïssait cela.. ces petites choses faiblardes qui ne savaient que hurler de peur en couinant pitoyablement. Parfois, un ou deux ressortait du lot, c'était le cas de l'un d'entre eux plus particulièrement mais_ lui_ était différent. Lentement, il réussit à bouger un bras, puis une jambe et finalement, il parvint a s'extirper des bras qui enroulaient sa taille et, sans ménagement, donna un coup de coude à la personne dans son dos pour que la tête de ce dernier ne repose plus dans son cou. Il y eut un bruit sourd suivit d'un gémissement pathétique et il devina que pour une fois, _cet abruti d'ananas herbivore n'était pas le ptit con qui l'avait drogué_. Hibari Kyoya venait de se réveiller. Et Hibari Kyoya n'était pas de bonne humeur.

.

.

Dans son inconscient, Tsuna frémit imperceptiblement.

_' Ils doivent s'être réveillés j'imagine. Si c'est Kyoya ou Mukuro, ils ont du comprendre que quelqu'un les avait drogué. ' _songea le jeune homme avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la grande et majestueuse flamme orange qui flottait devant lui, encerclée par sept autres flammes bien plus petites et de différentes couleurs, marquant leur affiliation à un élément distinct. Les flammes tournaient doucement autour de celle du Ciel, l'hypnotisant à chaque fois un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne et ne secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne devait pas se laisser déconcentrer par ce magnifique spectacle. Le petit châtain n'essaya pas un seul instant d'invoquer une flamme de la brume il savait par expérience que cet essai lui coûterait beaucoup d'énergie ( invoquer un élément qui n'était pas le sien de base coûtait beaucoup ), or, de l'énergie, il allait lui en falloir. Et ce n'est pas comme si il était très en forme en ce moment. Les flammes diminuèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître, laissant un Tsuna apaisé qui ne tarda pas à regagner la réalité. Peu à peu il entendit des sons, qu'il devina être les cris de son ami Gokudera et le rire de Yamamoto. Il y eut aussi les menaces d'Hibari et le ricanement de Mukuro accompagné par les extrêmes de Ryohei. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Tsuna remarqua qu'il était assis en tailleur, plus sur le canapé mais au centre du salon, sur le tapis. Dans ses bras, Lambo ronflait doucement, de la bave au coin des lèvres. Le plus jeune était sans doute venu se nicher dans ses bras pour terminer sa nuit. Il repéra Fran et Enma, qui furent les premiers à remarquer son ''éveil'' et vinrent à sa rencontre, s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

«_ Comment vas-tu ? _Demanda Enma.

__ Mieux. Merci les gars. Et vous ? _» demanda à son tour Tsuna en dévisageant tour à tour la jeune recrue et le parrain des Shimon.

Enma acquiesça en souriant puis posa un regard inquiet sur le plus jeune. Fran était fragile, qu'importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Le jeune homme ne portait pas son chapeau grenouille, défi ultime envers celui qui l'avait profondément blessé.

__ Je vais mieux. _Dit simplement Fran.

__ Mais tu lui en veux encore._ Approuva Tsuna, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

__ Je ne lui pardonnerai pas avant qu'il ne soit venu s'excuser._ Confirma le gardien de la brume.

Les trois garçons rirent de bon cœur, sachant que si Belphegor n'avait pour l'instant pas pu lui parler, c'était bien parce que Fran l'évitait.

__ Je suis sûr qu'il viendra s'excuser. _Le rassura Tsuna.

Quelqu'un vint les interrompre alors que Fran s'apprêtait à lancer une injure destinée au prince – heureusement absent.

« _Juudaime, avez-vous mangé quelque chose ? _»

Tsuna leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et secoua doucement la tête.

__ Je n'ai pas faim, Gokudera-kun._

L'argenté fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet.

__ Allons Juudaime vous devez _-

__ Je ne pourrais rien avaler, Hayato. Reprit Tsuna. Je suis trop stressé. _

Les autres gardiens se turent avant que Yamamoto ne passe un bras autour du cou du plus jeune.

__ Mah ~ Mah Tsuna. Tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûr. Tu y arrives toujours. _

La tactique d'apaisement du sportif sembla marcher ( au moins un peu ) puisque Tsuna lui adressa un sourire timide. Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent à cet instant et tous froncèrent les sourcils. Il n'y avait pourtant -

« Shoichi-kun ! Spanner ! » S'exclama Tsuna, visiblement heureux de les voir.

( _**NdA :**__ Allez, avouez. Vous aussi vous les aviez oublié ! _)

Les deux génies de l'informatique et de la robotique venaient en effet de pénétrer dans le salon des appartements privés destinés aux Vongola. Les cheveux du rouquin avaient poussés jusqu'à lui tomber sur les épaules et Tsuna comprit alors l'expression ''se tuer à la tâche''. Il savait par expérience passée que les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient passer des semaines et des semaines enfermés dans une salle afin de travailler sur un prototype ou un projet futur. La preuve, son alliance avec Spanner résultait de l'un de ses enfermements prolongé. Et aussi du fait qu'ils s'étaient sauvés mutuellement la vie. Pour en revenir aux deux nouveaux venus, ceux-ci n'avaient pas vraiment fait acte de présence depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard – au point qu'aucun sorcier ne devait se souvenir d'eux. Même Tsuna avait presque oublié leur présence. Presque hein, n'exagérons rien.

« _Bonjour tout le monde. _» les saluèrent paresseusement les deux garçons, l'air échevelés.

Tous répondirent pas un signe de tête ou de la main et attendirent que les deux adolescents se posent sur le canapé. Ils ne le firent pas. À la place, ils sortirent d'un sac que Spanner portait jusque-là, une combinaison et des chaussures noires et vinrent se placer devant Tsuna.

«_ Bonjour Vongola, bien dormi ? _

__ Euh.. oui, et vous les gars ? On ne vous a pas vu depuis un moment._

__ Nous allons bien, Tsunayoshi-kun. Nous étions juste occupés sur des projets importants. _

__ Je m'en doutais. Vous ne vous êtes pas tués à la tâche au moins ? _»

À vrai dire, Tsuna savait que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait mais il n'avait pu se retenir de poser cette question stupide. Et il savait déjà quelle réponse ils lui donneraient.

«_ Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, Vongola._ »

Tsuna retint une grimace. Spanner l'appelait toujours ''Vongola''. Et pourtant il savait que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela. C'était comme Gokudera avec ses ''Juudaime''. Mais bon, comme toujours, Tsuna avait fini par s'y habituer. Une question d'habitude. Ben tiens.

« _Vous devriez enfiler ça avant la tâche, Vongola._

__ C'est une combinaison qui vous aidera à nager plus vite une fois dans le lac._ » L'informa Shoichi en lui tendant la combinaison et en posant les chaussures devant lui.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux mais ne dit rien, trop occupé à scruter le tissus dans ses mains. C'était doux, et élastiques. Et c'était pourtant du cuir qu'il avait dans les mains. Ou quelque chose de similaire.

«_ Ça ne va pas être considéré comme de la triche ?_ » se risqua-t-il.

Shoichi secoua vigoureusement la tête.

__ Nous avons parlé avec les organisateurs du tournois. Ils nous on assuré que tant qu'il n'y avait pas de trop puissants boucliers sur toute la tenue nous pouvions la fabriquer. _

__ Nous avons respecté les règles. Il n'y a pas de bouclier sur toute la combinaison. Ils sont seulement apposés au niveau des organes vitaux. Au cas où. _

__ On ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y avait dans ce lac donc on a modifié le tissus au niveau du cœur, du foi et autres et on a rajouté quelques boucliers de notre invention. _

__ Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont déjà été testés et approuvés. Spécifiquement dans l'eau. _

Spanner et Shoichi s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle tandis que Tsuna regardait le tissus dans ses doigts, comme hypnotisé.

__ Tu auras juste besoin d'appuyer ici, _lui dit Shoichi en désignant un bouton discret sur sa hanche, _pour activer les propulseurs aquatiques. Skull les a testé l'autre jour dans le lac. Avec cette combi_ _tu pourras descendre jusqu'au fond du Lac s'il le faut. _

Les deux informaticiens se turent, attendant une réponse du petit châtain et, telle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsque celui-ci se redressa et vint les enlacer avec force.

«_ Merci._ » chuchota-t-il en les relâchant après de longues secondes d'étreinte.

Shoichi et Spanner, encore un peu déboussolés par le contact physique qu'ils n'avaient plus eu avec des personnes extérieures à eux deux depuis un long moment, ne purent qu'acquiescer bêtement avant de suggérer à Tsuna d'aller enfiler sa tenue puisque la Seconde Tâche n'allait pas tarder à débuter.

« _Vous pensez qu'on pourra voir le Neuvième avant le début de la Tâche ? _Hasarda Tsuna en revenant dans le salon, une fois prêt.

__ Ça m'étonnerait. Je crois qu'ils vont les faire asseoir directement dans les gradins et une fois l'épreuve finie, on pourra aller les voir. Enfin, nous on pourra peut-être voir les invités avant mais toi, comme tu es le champion..._

Tsuna fit une moue dépitée en songeant qu'il allait devoir attendre la fin de la Seconde Tâche ( s'il était encore en vie ) pour saluer le Neuvième et ses gardiens ainsi que les autres Shimon et Haru, Kyoko et ceux qui seraient venus en fait. Tsuna devait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de qui viendrait. Il savait seulement qu'il était impatient.

« _La Tâche commence dans trois quarts d'heure. _Intervint tout-à-coup Reborn, brisant ce moment de calme. _Nous devrions y aller._ »

Tsuna acquiesça, le cœur battant la chamade, et fut aussitôt entouré de toute sa famille ( et de Enma qu'il considérait également comme faisant parti de sa Famille, les Shimon étant pour ainsi dire une ''extension''.

« _Allons-y._ »

.

Le trajet jusqu'au Lac fut bruyant pour les Vongola, chacun veillant à ne pas laisser de blanc pour que le petit châtain cesse de stresser. Ce dernier avait commencé à hyper-ventiler lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu les gradins qui avaient été déplacés autour du Lac à l'occasion de la seconde épreuve.

« _Je crois que je me sens mal. _» dit tout-à-coup Tsuna en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de leur destination.

Ses amis s'arrêtèrent également tandis que Gokudera et Yamamoto passaient chacun un bras autour du cou de leur ami.

«_ T'inquiète, Tsuna._

__ Vous allez assurez, Juudaime._ »

Tsuna dévisagea tour à tour ses camarades. Hayato, Takeshi et Enma arboraient un sourire rassurant et confiant, Lambo le dévisageait avec un regard lumineux. Ryohei était en extrême forme et ne cessait de dire à Tsuna de faire une extrême course. Mukuro et Kyoya – qui venaient tout juste de cesser leur duel de regards_, le fixaient, l'un avec un sourire amusé et l'autre avec un micro-sourire. Chrome et Uni se tenaient un peu en retrait mais souriaient timidement, de même que Spanner et Shoichi bien que le premier paraisse encore un peu endormi. Le second, lui, avait plaqué ses mains sur son ventre. Ah.. il semblerait que le rouquin soit stressé lui aussi.

« _Sois prudent, Tsunayoshi-kun. _» fit celui-ci.

Tsuna cligna des yeux. Puis hocha la tête.

__ Je le serais. _

Fran et Mammon lui adressèrent un regard sérieux, mais une lueur brillait dans leurs regards et Tsuna comprit qu'ils étaient inquiet pour lui. Alors, pour les rassurer un tant soit peu – bien que lui-même soit particulièrement effrayé par l'épreuve qui allait suivre_, il leur sourit adorablement avant d'agiter la main, signe qu'il était temps de se séparer. Avant de leur tourner le dos, il croisa le regard assombri de son tuteur qui hocha la tête pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Tsuna répondit par un signe de la main et disparut dans les tentes des champions. Il avait encore du temps avant le début de l'épreuve. Il salua rapidement Viktor et Fleur qui étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient avec leurs enseignants avant de signaler sa présence auprès des adultes. Quand il revint, il eut la surprise de constater que ce n'était pas Reborn qui l'attendait ( bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu ) mais -

« Fon-san ! »

Le susnommé releva les yeux de son vieux livre. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt pour aider Tsuna à se détendre avant le début de la tâche. Lui et les autres tueurs à gages s'étaient pas mal absentés pour affaires depuis le début du Tournois. Et bien, les tueurs ne prennent pas de vacances... ou rarement. Le maître en arts martiaux referma son ouvrage et le posa délicatement à côté de lui avant de lisser les plis de sa tenue.

«_ Bonjour, Tsunayoshi-kun. Belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? _»

La voix toujours calme et apaisante fit sourire Tsuna qui acquiesça. C'était également l'une des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Maître Fon était d'une nature si calme. Étonnant venant d'un élément de type Tempête.

« _Que faîtes-vous ici, Fon-san ? Je pensais que vous étiez en Angleterre pour affaires urgentes. _

__ N'étions-nous pas tombés d'accord pour rester sur une base de tutoiement ?_ » le taquina le chinois.

Tsuna fit la moue et ne tarda pas à répliquer que Fon ne l'avait jusqu'à présent jamais tutoyé, oubliant presque l'appréhension qui le tenaillait bien que son cœur continue de tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« _Très bien, dans ce cas, que dir__**ais-tu**__ de méditer une dernière fois avant la tâche ? Il nous reste encore du temps. Je te préviendrais dix minutes avant le début de l'épreuve pour un retour à la réalité en douceur. Qu'en dis-tu ?_

__ Je te remercie, Fon-san_. »

Le maître en arts martiaux leva les yeux au ciel : le ''san'' n'était plus vraiment nécessaire maintenant. L'adulte secoua à nouveau la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que Tsuna s'installait en tailleur sur un lit de camp présent dans la tente. Il ne remarqua pas les regards curieux des deux autres champions présents qui le dévisageaient en silence, et ferma les yeux, se préparant à s'enfoncer profondément en transe. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se détendre avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux appréhender ses autres sens. La température ambiante de la pièce lui donnait un peu chaud et l'endormait à moitié. Il sentait la chaleur lui monter au visage mais avait un peu froid à ses pieds qui restaient nus depuis qu'il avait retiré ses chaussures quelques secondes plus tôt. Le matelas qui, quelques temps plus tôt lui avait paru un peu froid et dur, lui semblait à présent beaucoup plus confortable. Tsuna entendait vaguement Fleur et Viktor chuchoter et sentait leurs regards vissés sur lui. Il entendait la trille joyeuse et enchanteresse du Phœnix du Directeur de Poudlard qui devait probablement voler aux alentours. Se concentrant sur son odorat, il pouvait sentir les douces épices qui émanait du maître en arts martiaux et la fine couche de sueur froide qui provenait des deux autres champions présents dans la tante avec lui. Une odeur de forêt dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance l'enivra. Le matelas sous lui lui parut soudainement la chose la plus confortable sur laquelle il ne s'était jamais assis et il n'éprouva plus l'envie de rouvrir les yeux. L'odeur de forêt et de pins frais le détendit complètement. Il se sentait si bien dans cet état semi-conscient qu'il voulait rester ainsi pour toujours. Plus rien ne comptait hormis cet état de transe.

.

.

Cédric quitta son banc dans la Grande Salle et attrapa deux clémentines, dont une termina dans sa poche. Kalid, Elora et quelques autres le suivirent alors qu'il quittait le château pour se rendre au Lac. Il avait résolu l'énigme de l'œuf depuis pas mal de temps déjà mais se demandait si finalement Harry avait trouvé une solution pour passer l'épreuve. Il n'avait pas revu le jeune homme depuis plusieurs jours mais avait entendu au détour d'un couloir, les deux amis du Survivant en parler à vive allure, Hermione Granger se demandant si Harry avait finalement trouvé le bon livre et le jeune Weasley lui assurant que Harry saurait se débrouiller. Il vit les gradins qui avaient été installés autour du lac. Il vit aussi l'écran géant flotter au dessus de l'eau et montrer le ponton en bois qui inviterait bientôt les champions à se préparer au plongeon.

Il salua rapidement ses camarades qui lui tapèrent dans le dos en lui souhaitant bonne chance et entra dans la grande tente. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il fut happé par une odeur de pins frais et de forêt et tourna la tête vers un coin de la tente pour apercevoir Viktor Krum et Fleur Delacour qui, assis sur des fauteuils, semblaient fixer quelque chose. Cédric n'était pas en mesure de dire quoi puisqu'il n'était pas dans le bon angle de vue. Aussi, alla-t-il les saluer en s'installant lui aussi sur un fauteuil.

« Bien dormi ? »

Les deux champions des écoles invitées sursautèrent, comme s'ils n'avaient pas senti sa présence avant qu'il ne parle. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Pourtant il était passé devant eux.

_ Pas.. vraiment. Répondit la Championne de Beaux-Bâtons.

Cédric étouffa un rire devant leur mine déconfite. Au moins ils en étaient tous au même point.

_ Harry et Tsuna ne sont pas là ? Demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Viktor qui répondit cette fois-ci en désignant d'un geste de la main le coin de la tente.

_ Je n'ai pas vu Arrry mais Tsuna est juste là.

Cédric tourna la tête pour réaliser qu'en effet, le châtain était déjà là. Et pas seul. C'était l'un des accompagnateurs Vongola qui l'accompagnait. Un maître en arts martiaux d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. Lui et Tsuna étaient assis en tailleurs sur un matelas de camp et semblaient en pleine méditation si l'on se fiait à leurs paupières closes et au fait qu'ils paraissaient totalement ailleurs, dans un monde à part. Cédric cligna des yeux. Était-ce un effet d'optique où il avait bien vu, l'espace d'un court instant, une grande flamme d'un orange pur flotter face à Tsuna et une autre, plus petite et rouge faire la même chose en face du maître en Art Martiaux ? Le jeune sorcier cligna à nouveau les yeux et réalisa que les flammes étaient réapparues mais qu'à présent les deux mafieux semblaient en feu. Sans les brûler. C'était une illusion, pas vrai ? Les deux hommes sur le lit prenaient de longues inspirations durant lesquelles les flammes les enveloppant gonflaient avant d'expirer, faisant diminuer la taille et l'intensité des flammes.

.

.

Haru et Kyoko étaient soufflées. Déjà, quand Timoteo-san et sa Famille étaient venus les chercher, elles avaient été époustouflées par le luxe, mais à présent qu'ils admiraient tous le portail de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard c'était... une autre affaire. La close du secret ne tenait pas pour elle. Elles étaient moldue certes, mais étaient en quelques sortes affiliées aux Vongola et ceux-ci étaient dans la Connaissance du Monde Magique. La bâtisse qui se dressait devant eux était un véritable château ! Elles n'en n'avaient jamais de tels ! Bien sûr il y avait le Manoir des Vongola, le manoir de Sicile, mais les deux jeunes filles n'y étaient jamais allées et l'avaient seulement vu en photographie. Et puis, même là, ça n'était pas la même chose. Ce lieu respirait la magie. Des ondes de calme les parcouraient mais elles ressentaient à ce moment-là l'état prédominant des occupants du château : l'excitation. Elles devinaient sans mal la cause de tout ceci : la seconde tâche était aujourd'hui, de ce fait, tout le monde était un peu sur les nerfs, principalement les champions, les enseignants et les parents desdits champions.

Les deux jeunes filles avaient être écrasées par l'impatience de revoir leurs amis, elles étaient également un peu inquiètes. La première tâche avait été relativement simple. Tsuna maîtrisait parfaitement quand il était dans le ciel. Mais d'après la lettre de son nii-san, la seconde tâche se déroulerait dans le lac. Bon, Tsuna savait nagé, il avait appris 'grâce' aux garçons... disons plutôt qu'il avait appris à nager pour survivre aux tentatives d'aide des garçons.

« Miss Sasagawa, Miss Miura. » fit l'un des gardiens de Timoteo en s'inclinant légèrement pour les inviter à entrer.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent alors compte que, dans leur contemplation, elles n'avaient fait attention au grand portail qui s'ouvrait pour leur permettre d'entrer dans Poudlard. Kyoko et Haru échangèrent un regard émerveillé.

« Tsuna-san aura beaucoup de choses à nous dire. » rit la brunette en prenant la main de son amie pour entrer.

Kyoko resta un instant figée, mais un sourire ne tarda pas à étirer ses lèvres et elle acquiesça avant de la suivre.

Timoteo les observa en souriant tendrement. Il avait toujours aimé les enfants et, faute d'en avoir, avait chéri Xanxus comme son propre fils. Seulement Xanxus avait la rage de vivre et avait gardé sa colère pendant trop longtemps. Bercé par le pouvoir qu'il possédait, son fils adoptif s'était vu entraîné par les Ténèbres et Timoteo l'avait vu trop tard pour lui venir en aide. Le Neuvième regrettait souvent de ne pas avoir vu cette avidité dans le regard de son fils. Il l'avait aimé et chéri comme personne, mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Parfois, il se dit qu'il aurait aimé tout recommencer à zéro. Mais alors Xanxus ne serait pas devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Timoteo doutait qu'il aurait rencontré ceux qui constituaient aujourd'hui les membres de sa Famiglia. Quoiqu'en dise son fils, Timoteo savait parfaitement que les personnes responsable du changement de la Varia, c'était la Dixième Génération Vongola. Plus particulièrement un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés avec un manque cruel de confiance en lui. Tsunayoshi était une personne douce, certainement pas le genre qu'on s'attendait à voir au sommet d'un empire comme les Vongola. Pourtant le châtain méritait son titre. Il était la personne la plus courageuse qu'il avait vu. Être propulsé du jour au lendemain et à un âge aussi précoce dans le monde sombre des souterrains et en ressortir vainqueur pour protéger sa Famille, c'était un acte de bravoure incroyable.

« Timoteo ! Mon vieil ami ! »

Timoteo releva la tête et comprit qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés au niveau du lac lorsqu'il vit l'étendue d'eau ( qu'il imaginait très froide ), les gradins l'entourant et le directeur Albus Dumbledore à quelques mètres de là, près de deux autres hommes qu'il reconnut comme étant Ludo Verpey et Barty Croupton. La foule envahissait le moindre espace disponible dans les gradins, tant et si bien que Timoteo en vint à se demander si tous tiendraient dans cet espace.

« Albus, mon cher ! » le salua le Neuvième du Nom en répondant à l'étreinte de son vieil ami.

Il avait rencontré Albus Dumbledore quelques décennies plus tôt lors d'une rencontre entre alliés qui avait mal tourné. Une attaque avait eu lieu à quelques pas de leur lieu de réunion et les mafieux s'étaient rendus sur place pour constater que l'attaque était quelque peu... étrange. Les hommes s'étaient au début demandé s'ils n'étaient pas par hasard tombés sur un lieu de tournage ou autre, mais il en avait été tout autre lorsque Marco Davicci de la Famille Davicci avait été touché par un jet de lumière rouge et avait du être soigné d'urgence. Bien entendu les mafieux s'étaient défendus et avaient aidé ceux qu'ils jugeaient ''bon''. De toute façon, il était hors de question de laisser ces individus combattre sur LEURS Territoires. C'est de cette façon qu'il avait rencontré Albus Dumbledore, son vieil ami. Bien sûr, ce dernier était un peu manipulateur sur les bords, mais Nono pouvait déjouer cela et il savait que Tsunayoshi, son successeur, le pourrait aussi, surtout avec ses futurs conseiller. En outre, Tsunayoshi n'était pas une personne aussi manipulable qu'il n'y laissait paraître au premier abord.

En levant les yeux, Timoteo se vit en gros plan, étreindre le directeur de Poudlard et retint un gloussement en pensant que finalement, la Communauté Sorcière avançait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru... puis il vit l'emblème au coin de l'écran flottant, l'emblème ''S&amp;S'' gravé en noir par dessus celui des Vongola et en conclut que cela ne venant pas du Monde Sorcier mais bien Shoichi &amp; Spanner qui avaient créé leur propre entreprise S&amp;S, spécialisé dans les avancées technologiques informatique, robotique etc... et ils avaient bien évidemment étendu leur connaissances au monde magique. Tout comme la _Compagnie Vongola_ publique qui était la couverture du Clan Vongola. Pour être plus clair, ''S&amp;S'' était une Branche de la Compagnie Vongola qui, comme dit plus tôt, était spécialisée dans la technologie. Ainsi la Compagnie Vongola avait quant à elle un marché plus large, qui partait des vêtements jusqu'à l'armement pour l'Armée. Enfin, la CV ( Compagnie Vongola ) était principalement axée sur : les armes, le sport de combat – donc armes et tenues de combat ( _c'était cela qu'on entendait par vêtements _) etc... De ce fait, le Monde Moldu ignorait la nature plus.. sombre de la Famille Vongola. Bien que des rumeurs subsistent, elles n'en restaient pas moins des rumeurs. Dans le monde sorcier en revanche, on savait que les Vongola appartenaient à la mafia et qu'ils étaient une force quasi-militaire à ne pas ignorer. Si l'on pouvait les avoir comme appui, hors de question de s'en passer. Timoteo savait que bien qu'ils soient amis, sa présence ici, avec sa famille pour ce tournois, était tout d'abord pour montrer que Albus Dumbledore avait le soutien des Vongola derrière lui. Le neuvième parrain Vongola ignorait si Tsunayoshi renforcerait l'alliance après sa succession Tsuna n'aimait pas vraiment les manipulateurs de son gabarit, mais il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, Tsunayoshi prendrait la bonne décision. C'est pourquoi il ne se faisait aucun soucis.

« Alors Albus, quelles sont les nouvelles ?

_ Et bien... »

.

.

Harry dévala les escaliers et sauta les dernières marches, atterrissant en faisant une roulade avant de redémarrer aussi sec sous les yeux ahuris de quelques premiers années. Il prit à peine le temps de s'excuser auprès du Baron Sanglant lorsqu'il passa au travers de celui-ci et partit sans demander son rester, sa _Branchiflore _à la main. Il avait bien fait de la poser en évidence parce que lorsque son réveil avait sonné, Harry avait réalisé avec horreur qu'il était déjà neuf heure quinze. Et l'épreuve était à neuf heure trente ! Harry avait bondi du lit sous les yeux hallucinés de Dean et Seamus qui avaient été réveillés par tout ce tintamarre. Et là, il se retrouvait à courir direction le lac. Il portait sa robe de sorcier mais comptait la retirer pour l'épreuve ( _**NdA :**__ Scusez-moi mais j'ai trouvé particulièrement stupide qu'il la garde dans le livre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la lui retirer. _). Bien sûr en dessous il portait un T-Shirt noir qui lui collait comme une seconde peau pour ne pas trop l'entraver dans ses mouvement et un pantalon noir également. Le temps passait trop vite, Harry était certain qu'il avait mis trop de temps à s'habiller, il savait qu'il aurait du s'habiller la veille au cas où de telles choses arriveraient. Il le savait ! Maintenant, l'épreuve avait sûrement déjà commencé et il ne serait pas autorisé à participer et les gens se moqueraient de lui et - . Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au Lac, il fut surpris de voir le directeur en pleine conversation avec un vieil homme ( quand même plus jeune que Dumbledore, fallait pas abuser non plus ) les autres directeurs hors de vue. Il fronça les sourcils à cela tous les champions auraient du être déjà sur le point de commencer. Traverser tous les étages et tout le château devait bien prendre dix minutes ! M'enfin, Harry ne s'en plaignait pas et continua sa route, se demandant tout de même si Dean et Seamus comptait se rendre au Lac pour voir la Deuxième Épreuve ou non. C'était étrange, songea-t-il, parce qu'ils avaient paru apprécié la première.

Il entra dans la tante en coup de vent, faisant sursauter Viktor, Fleur et Cédric et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux pour reprendre son souffle et les dévisager, les yeux ronds.

« Bah... vous êtes encore... là ? »

Cédric étouffa un rire en voyant Harry. Le garçon avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais et les joues rougies par sa course et le souffle court.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'épreuve commence dans dix minutes.

_ Que – Quoi ?! S'étrangla le Survivant, les yeux écarquillés.

Il lança rapidement un Tempus et réalisa qu'en effet, Cédric avait raison, il était 9:20 et l'épreuve commençait dans dix minutes.

_ C'est pas possible, lâcha-t-il.

Puis il entreprit de se cogner la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce que Cédric ne se lève de son siège et ne lui prenne la main pour l'emmener s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry rougit un peu et se laissa faire, obéissant fébrilement au plus vieux. Voyant que Harry commençait à faire une crise de panique au vu de la façon dont il respirait fort et irrégulièrement, Cédric entreprit de le calmer en traçant des cercles apaisant dans son dos et en lui chuchotant de prendre de profondes inspirations. L'air de la salle était déjà fortement influencé par les ondes de calme que dégageaient les deux 'yogistes'. Quand il fut à peu près calme, Harry murmura un 'merci' à son aîné qui, pour détendre l'atmosphère, lança à la rigolade :

« On aurait dit un elfe de maison en auto-apitoiement Harry. »

Sauf que cela fit bugger Harry.

_ Arry ? Intervint Fleur.

_ Dobby ! Je le savais ! C'est lui qui a trafiqué mon réveil ! S'écria Harry en se redressant d'un bon.

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Dobby avait toujours d'étranges façons de lui venir en aide. Y avait qu'à voir en seconde année. Ce fut un éclat de rire qui le tira de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour voir Cédric se tenir les côtes. Sa moue se renforça et il fronça les sourcils avant de se rasseoir et d'enfoncer deux doigts dans les côtes de son aîné, le faisant taire efficacement et lui tirant même un couinement aigu alors que Viktor et Fleur ricanaient doucement.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit Cédric en levant les mains en l'air.

Harry plissa les yeux, suspicieux puis acquiesça et retira sa main pour se pelotonner contre le canapé sur lequel l'avait fait asseoir le Poufsouffle. Harry rougit doucement en voyant le large sourire du jaune et noir et décida de changer de sujet. Décidément, que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ?

_ Où est Tsuna ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.

_ Ah, Il est izi. Indiqua Fleur en désignant un coin de la tente.

Harry plissa les yeux et vit qu'en effet, sur un lit de camp, Tsuna était assis en tailleur, juste à côté de l'un des accompagnateur Vongola et qu'ils paraissaient tous deux en pleine méditation. Les ondes de calme qui valsaient dans la salle venaient fait d'eux. Puis tout-à-coup, le charme cessa. Un vase à proximité explosa et Tsuna gémit en tirant sur des mèches plus longues.

« Je n'y arriverai jamaaiis. »

Fon – le seul adulte présent, esquissa un sourire affectueux et pressa doucement l'épaule du garçon.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Tsunayoshi, tu vas y arriver.

_ Ce n'est pas vrai. Entendit-on alors que Tsuna avait plongé sa tête entre ses genoux pour prévenir une crise de panique.

_' Et ben dis donc, c'est la journée ' _songea Harry en le voyant prendre de grandes inspiration tout en tirant sur une mèche de cheveux.

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec Cédric et les deux autres lorsque Tsuna recommença à parler doucement, mais dans sa langue maternelle, de telle sorte que les champions comprirent que c'était personnel.

.

« Bon, je crois que nous allons commencer. » fit soudainement Ludo Verpey en regardant les autres directeurs.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et tous se dirigèrent pour entrer dans la tente, seulement pour se stopper à l'entrée en découvrant les deux groupes. Trois étaient regroupés autour du Survivant qui paraissait encore assez pâle et le Maître en Arts Martiaux était agenouillé devant l'Héritier Vongola qui semblait refréner une crise. Oh... C'était une chose à prévoir. Ces deux-là étaient les deux plus jeunes champions cette année. Pas les deux plus jeunes champions de l'histoire, non, puisque la restriction d'âge était en fait très récente, mais ils étaient tout de même réellement très jeunes. Voyant que Harry reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et que les autres semblaient être à l'écoute du jeune Champion, Verpey porta son attention sur le Champion des Vongola qui avait encore sa tête coincée entre ses genoux et tremblait de la tête aux pieds en chuchotant des phrases incompréhensibles pour quiconque ne parlant pas japonais.

« _C'est du suicide.. du suicide.. je n'y arriverais pas... du suicide... eau... suicide._ »

Albus fronça les sourcils et héla le chinois.

_ Y a-t-il un problème ?

Fon ne répondit pas dans un premier temps et tourna un regard légèrement inquiet vers le plus jeune avant de regarder à nouveau le vieil homme.

_ Tout ira bien mais.. pourriez-vous nous accordez quelques minutes supplémentaires ? Je crains que notre préparation de tout-à-l'heure n'est servi à rien et que Tsunayoshi ait besoin de prendre l'air et de se calmer.

_ Bien sûr, aucun problème ! S'exclama Verpey, devançant Albus qui s'apprêtait à répondre à peu près la même chose.

_ Je vous remercie. Répondit Fon en s'inclinant légèrement avant de secouer doucement l'épaule de sa charge.

Tsuna se leva lentement en tremblant de tous ses membres et attrapa la main tendue de Fon pour le suivre hors de la tente, évitant soigneusement le regard de toute autre personne.

__ Tsunayoshi-kun, que t'arrive-t-il ? _

Tsuna secoua la tête.

__ Il y a trop d'eau._

.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » chuchota un élève dans la foulée.

En effet, que se passait-il ? Il était exactement neuf heure trente-et-une. L'épreuve aurait du commencer il y a une minute et les organisateurs étaient très à cheval sur les horaires et la ponctualité. Les étudiants – tout étudiants confondus, Durmstrang, BeauxBâtons, Vongola ou Poudlard_, s'échangeaient de furtifs regards en pestant sur le manque d'information. En même temps, le commentateur était dans la tente, donc difficile d'en avoir.

Gokudera plissa suspicieusement les yeux lorsqu'au bout de dix minutes, les organisateurs et directeurs n'étaient toujours pas ressortis, et s'apprêtait à jeter un coup d'œil discrètement lorsque ceux-ci sortirent, bien vite suivis par les champions ainsi que Fon. Celui-ci rejoignit les autres directeurs qui gagnaient leurs places dans les tribunes après avoir posé sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna en guise de soutien. Kyoko et Haru, assise à côté de Gokudera et Yamamto, étouffèrent un cri de joie en avisant les cheveux ébouriffés de leur meilleur-ami. Lambo, assis sur les genoux de Kyoko étouffa lui-même un ''Bonne chance, Tsuna-Nii !'' qui menaçait de quitter ses lèvres. Il aurait probablement été frappé par Hibari-nii pour avoir troublé le silence. Ils étaient tous rassemblés ici, pour la première fois depuis longtemps : les Shimon, la Varia, La Neuvième &amp; Dixième Génération Vongola ainsi que les filles et les ''bébés'' du groupe. Même Dino était présent ! Et Byakuran avait trouvé le courage de faire face à la honte en montrant son visage après s'être fait – à nouveau, battre en combat singulier.

« Byakuran, j'te préviens, ne te fais pas remarquer cette fois-ci. Le prévint Reborn.

_ Mah.. je peux au moins encourager Tsunayoshi-kun ? » Fit celui-ci.

Reborn ne dit rien, mais son regard parla pour lui. Interdiction de jouer sur les mots. Puis il reporta son attention sur sa charge, notant avec une contraction des muscles que le plus jeune était agité de légers tremblements et avait les yeux rougis. Pas bon. Aoba, installé entre Ryohei et Byakuran fronça soudain les sourcils :

« Au fait... il ne manque pas quelqu'un ? »

Et quand tout le monde se tourna vers l'adolescent, Reborn lâcha un sourire narquois. Étonnant que ce soit lui qui l'ait remarqué en premier. M'enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Mesdames et messieurs, la Seconde Tâche ! » lança Verpey pour attirer l'attention du public après s'être lancé un_ Sonorus_. Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... deux... _trois ! _»

_Un coup de sifflet strident retenti dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. _Drago, à sa place dans l'une d'elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Mais que foutait-il donc ? _Sans se soucier de ce que faisaient les autres champions, Harry enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes._ Puis il retira sa robe de sorcier._ Il sortit la Branchiflore de sa poche, la fourra dans sa bouche et entra dans l'eau_. L'eau était glacée et Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui coupait les jambes. Il avança lentement dans le Lac, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui arrive à la taille puis s'arrêta pour mâcher l'algue ( qu'il trouva absolument répugnante et gluante ). ses pieds glissaient un peu sur les rochers cachés dans l'eau et c'était tout un parcours pour ne pas se casser la figure néanmoins, quand il se retourna, il remarqua directement que Tsuna n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne put se concentrer sur le châtain. Il entendait les rires des élèves. Ils devaient se moquer de lui. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air stupide ainsi, debout, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille alors que tous les autres – à part Tsuna_, avaient déjà plongé. Ils avaient bien raison de rire. Mais pour l'instant rien ne se passait alors –

Harry fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées par une sensation d'étouffement. _Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de plaquer un oreiller invisible sur sa bouche son nez. Il essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais ses efforts lui donnèrent le tournis. Ses poumons étaient vides et il éprouva soudain une douleur fulgurante de chaque côté du cou. _

Harry porta brusquement ses mains à sa gorge et les plaqua dessus. Dans le public on s'agitait. On avait entendu le cri rauque d'Harry avant qu'il ne plaque ses mains sur son cou et maintenant on le voyait se tordre de douleur, pris de spasmes. Alors, naturellement, tout le monde se demanda ce qui arrivait.

Étonnamment ce fut Neville qui eut la réponse à sa question lorsqu'il avisa les – OhMonDieuSerait-CeBienDesBranchies ?!_, sur son ami et qu'il hurla – recouvrant le bruit des autres dans les tribunes :

« PLONGE HARRY ! »

Et Harry obéit, se jetant aussitôt à l'eau.

Un instant de flottement plus tard, beaucoup d'élèves se tournaient subitement vers Neville en quête d'explication alors que l'écran flottant étant maintenant divisé en cinq petits écrans, chacun montrant un Champion.

« Harry avait des branchies. Ça veut dire qu'il a utilisé la _Branchiflore_ et une fois qu'elle fait effet il doit rester sous l'eau s'il veut pouvoir survivre. »

.

Dès que le signal fut lancé, Tsuna plongea profondément en transe à la recherche de sa flamme du Ciel. Il était encore à moitié conscient, de sorte qu'il assista au plongeon d'un Harry-Poisson et décida de s'asseoir en tailleur après avoir retiré son sweat, dévoilant sa combinaison, assez légère, malgré la fraîcheur de Février. Le chemin pour trouver sa flamme fut assez flou et long, Tsuna ne voyait rien si ce n'est du noir et de temps à autres des flammes colorées mais se sentait malgré de plus en plus proche de celle-ci. Bientôt, il glissa dans une cascade de couleurs et finit par atterrir face à sa flamme du Ciel qui flambait majestueusement, encerclée par les petites flammes des éléments qu'elle venait de faire sortir.

Dans la projection de son esprit, l'âme de Tsuna s'installa elle aussi en tailleur et enflamma son anneau Vongola. Extérieurement, on vit également Tsunayoshi tendre la main devant lui et enflammer son anneau, mais il ne fit rien de plus et les élèves échangèrent des regards inquiet. Dix minutes étaient déjà passées et les étudiants chuchotaient entre eux. Les Vongola croisaient les doigts ou serraient les poings en voyant l'Hériter serrer un poings et se cambrer sous l'effort de concentration. Le temps passa, bientôt, huit minutes furent également passées et l'on annonça que dix-huit minutes s'étaient écoulées. Et Tsuna serrait toujours le poing. Il devait aller dans le lac. Il devait récupérer la personne qui lui était chère. Il le devait. Et pour ça, cette fichue flamme, il devait la contrôler !

Soudain, alors qu'il essayait dur comme fer d'approcher dans son esprit la flamme de la brume sans se faire attaquer par les autres, il entendit des voix très familières, provenant de quelque part dans les tribunes.

«_ Courage, Tsuna-kun ! _Cria Kyoko.

__ Tu peux le faire, Tsuna-san !_ » S'exclama à sa suite Haru.

On regarda étrangement Kyoko et Haru mais celles-ci n'en avaient que faire et continuèrent d'encourager Tsuna, le seul Champion encore sur la Terre ferme, et bientôt, tous les ''étudiants'' Vongola encouragèrent le jeune champion, mise à part la Varia qui refusait de crier à s'en casser la voix.

« _VOOOIII Grouille-toi SAWADA ! J'me les gèle ! _»

Cela arracha un gloussement à Tsuna. Nul doute n'importe qui songerait que l'argenté venait juste de l'encourager et, d'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Belphegor et Fran, côte à côte mais se faisant toujours la gueule, agitaient une banderole faite par Fran, Chrome et Lambo et, bien que les deux aient l'air absolument blasés, ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous.

Tout-à-coup, il y eut seulement le silence. La flamme sur l'anneau Vongola de l'Héritier n'était plus d'un orange pur, mais tournait doucement à l'indigo. Nougat s'étrangla avec sa salive.

_ C'est possible ça !?

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Timoteo.

_ Apparemment oui.

__ Courage Juudaime ! _

__ Vas-y à fond, Tsuna !_

__ Extrême ! _

Et, lentement, presque au ralenti, alors que Tsuna était dos à eux, on vit sur l'écran divisé, ( celui concentré sur Tsuna ) naître une flamme frontale. On la vit grandir alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu une teinte indigo. Aussi grande, aussi majestueuse que les fois précédentes mais... définitivement différente de d'habitude. À cela, les encouragements de sa Famille revinrent avec plus de force. Tsuna ne devait pas faiblir. Sa flamme devait rester ainsi : belle, grande et forte. Comme Tsuna. Ce dernier se releva lentement et retira ses chaussures, les yeux toujours fermés. Il prit une profonde inspiration et l'on vit l'air miroiter autour de lui avant de d'entourer uniquement sa tête et l'on comprit qu'il avait utiliser une sorte de bouclier d'air pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Ingénieux, cela ressemblait fortement au sortilège de Têtenbulle. Dès qu'il fut sûr que le bouclier était assez solide, Tsuna ouvrit les yeux et plongea.

.

Cédric nageait depuis un moment déjà. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de suivre le bon chemin – à compter qu'il y en ai un pour commencer_, mais suivait juste le courant en descendant un peu plus à chaque fois. Il avait été étonné en voyant le paysage aquatique qui lui faisait face : de véritables forêts et plantes aquatiques ondulaient au gré de leurs envies, _de larges étendues de boue étaient jonchées de pierre. Il descendit de plus en plus profondément, loin vers le cœur du lac, scrutant ses profondeurs grises et inquiétantes, essayant de percer le mystère de ses ombres, là où l'eau devenait opaque_. _De petits poissons frétillaient autour de lui, comme des fléchettes d'argent. Par deux fois, il crut voir quelques chose de plus grand bouger un peu plus loin mais, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il ne découvrit qu'un gros morceau de bois noirci et un enchevêtrement particulièrement dense de plantes aquatique (__**NdA **__= texte p526 édition folio)_. _Il n'y avait pas trace d'autres champions, ni de sirène, _ni de Cho, ni de rien.

_Des herbes d'un vert pâle, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur, s'étendaient devant lui, aussi loin que portait son regard, comme une prairie luxuriante. Les yeux grands ouverts, Cédric essayait de distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité... mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui saisir la cheville_.

.

« LASHLABASK ! » s'écria Harry quand un Strangulot l'attaqua, mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres.

Seule une grosse bulle s'en échappa et Harry réprima un hoquet de stupeur. Quel idiot, il était dans l'eau, ça n'était donc pas une surprise. C'était plutôt une surprise que le sort ait réussi. La baguette projeta sur les démons des eaux – parce qu'évidemment il fallait que d'autres viennent l'embêter pendant qu'il cherchait sa baguette sinon ça n'était pas drôle_, ce qui sembla être un puissant jet d'eau bouillant à en croire son expression furieuse lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits. Harry s'échappa de l'étreinte du Strangulot et se remit à nager, jetant de temps à autres une succession de jet d'eau bouillant sans prendre la peine de viser correctement. Peu importe tant qu'il gagnait du temps et les retardait. Parfois, il sentait un Strangulot lui attraper à nouveau la cheville et donnait de grands coups de pieds pour s'en dégager. _Finalement, il sentit son pied toucher une tête cornue il se retourna et vit un Strangulot étourdi dériver en zigzag, le regard brouillé tandis que ses congénères menaçaient Harry du poing avant de disparaître à nouveau parmi les herbes_. Harry ralentit l'allure et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne glisse pas. Il décrivit plusieurs tour sur lui-même pour observer les alentours, à l'affût puis se pinça le bras pour se reconcentrer. Le silence du lac l'oppressait et Harry se débattait contre lui-même, ayant l'impression d'étouffer. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver Ron avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Alors, ça marche ?

_Harry crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Il pivota brusquement et vit la silhouette floue de Mimi Geignarde qui flottait devant lui en le regardant à travers ses épaisses lunettes, brillantes comme des perles._

_ Mimi ! Essaya de s'exclamer Harry – mais cette fois encore, seule une très grosse bulle sortit de sa bouche.

_Mimi Geignarde en revanche, parvint à pouffer de rire. _

_ Tu devrais essayer là-bas ! Dit-elle en pointant le doigt. Je préfère ne pas venir avec toi, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Ils me courent toujours après quand je m'approche...

Harry, ne pouvant parler, leva les pouces pour la remercier et suivit le chemin annoncé par son informatrice en prenant soin d'éviter les buissons d'herbes où se cachaient les démons des eaux. Il nagea ainsi une vingtaine de minutes peut-être, ne reconnaissant rien autour de lui avant d'entendre à nouveau l'obsédante chanson des sirènes.

_Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Harry s'empressa et força sur ses muscles pour nager plus vite. Harry ne tarda pas un tomber sur un rocher plus gros que les autres où des dessins étaient gravés. Il comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer sur un territoire gardé en voyant des dessins de tritons et de sirènes armés pourchasser un calmar géant.

_La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

_Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira..._

Des bâtisses rudimentaires de pierres brutes, aux murs parsemés d'algues, apparurent soudain de tous côtés dans la pénombre. Par endroits, derrière les fenêtres sombres, Harry apercevait des visages. Parfois, Harry pouvait percevoir des visages non-humain derrière les fenêtres. Ceux-ci lui lançaient des regards noirs tels qu'il préféra se concentrer à nouveau sur sa tâche. Les êtres qui vivaient ici ne ressemblaient pas du tout à la sirène qu'il avait pu voir sur le portrait de la salle de bain des préfets. Et bien... il se demandait ce qui était arrivés à ceux-là et aux Strangulot pour qu'ils soient ainsi. En passant devant l'une de ces ''maisons'', Harry aperçut un strangulot 'apprivoisé' qui était attaché à un piquet devant une porte. Les démons aquatiques sortaient à présent de tout côté et le regardaient avec une avidité non-feinte. Harry frissonna. Il décida de ne pas aimer ces êtres. Aussi, pour ne pas les inviter lui-même à venir le manger comme ces êtres avaient apparemment l'intention de faire de lui leur repas, Harry accéléra à nouveau, forçant jusqu'à l'épuisement pour atteindre son but. Enfin, il atterrit dans ce qui semblait être la place du village aquatique car une foule était rassemblée à cet endroit démuni de maisons et autres. Au milieu de la place, un chœur constitué d'être de l'eau semblait chanter un requiem, inviter les champions à s'approcher. Derrière les chanteurs improvisés se tenait une gigantesque statue représentant les créatures autour de lui. Et, surprise, surprise, cinq personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue. Ron était ligoté à côté d'Hermione et de Cho Chang. Il y avait également une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et un jeune garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Supposant que la fillette ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur et que Tsuna n'était pas spécialement proche ni d'Hermione, ni de Cho, il pensa que le petit garçon devait être ''la personne chère'' que le Champion des Vongola devait repêcher._ Tous les quatre semblaient plongés dans un profond sommeil. Leurs têtes ballottaient sur leurs épaules et de minces filets de bulles s'échappaient régulièrement d'entre leurs lèvres_. Le Survivant se précipita ( autant qu'il put ) vers les prisonniers. _Il s'attendait à voir les êtres de l'eau foncer sur lui en brandissant leurs lances, mais ils ne firent pas un geste. Les prisonniers étaient attachés avec de grosses cordes, solides et visqueuses, constituées d'herbes aquatiques entremêlées. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry pensa au couteau de poche que Sirius lui avait offert pur Noël – et qui était soigneusement rangé dans sa valise, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor_. Harry regarda autour de lui, essaya de demander l'aide d'un triton – il se demandera d'ailleurs plus tard, s'il ne venait pas juste d'essayer ''d'agresser'' le roi des Tritons_, avant de se résoudre à ramasser une pierre acérée pour couper les liens de son prisonnier. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à libérer Ron, Harry se tourna et retourna. Où étaient les autres champions ? Pourquoi n'arrivaient-ils pas ? Pour Tsuna, il pouvait comprendre, le jeune homme était encore sur la rive lorsque lui-même – pourtant bien en retard par rapport à Fleur, Cédric et Viktor_, avait plongé. Pourquoi personne ne venait ? Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte que le temps de leurs amis était compté ? Qu'ils étaient en danger ? Il voulut libérer Hermione de ses liens, mais les êtres de l'eau l'en empêchèrent. Comment ça il ne pouvait prendre qu'une personne ? Et qui étaient-ils pour dire ça ? Il était hors de question qu'Harry abandonne ses amis. S'ils venaient à mourir aujourd'hui... Harry ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Si les autres n'arrivaient pas bientôt, Harry devrait se résoudre à ramener Ron PUIS à redescendre chercher les autres... était-ce seulement possible ?

Soudain, Harry leva les yeux. Il voyait les Strangulot pointer quelque chose au dessus d'eux, à quelques mètres de là. Et la vision lui apparut clairement. Cédric venait d'apparaître. Le septième année avait la tête entourée d'une bulle d'air qui élargissait étrangement son visage, lui donnant une drôle de tête. Le Poufsouffle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry put cependant comprendre la phrase par un ''Me suis Perdu.'' et acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Déjà un problème de moins à régler. Surtout que Cédric était un rapide. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir un couteau de sa poche et détacher Cho pour la rapatrier à ses côtés. Il lança un bref salut en direction d'Harry et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se retourna vers Harry, l'air inquiet.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Tsuna ? »

Harry dut à nouveau lire sur les lèvres du jeune homme puis secoua la tête.

_ Il est parti bien après vous.

Au vu de la tête qu'affichait le Poufsouffle, Harry n'était pas certain que l'autre ait compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, surtout quand il regarda la grosse bulle qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres. Oups. Finalement, Cédric haussa les épaules et mima un geste qui semblait vouloir dire ''Je dois y aller'' puis disparut vers la surface. Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce ne fut ni Fleur, ni Viktor. Il le reconnut immédiatement grâce à ses flammes bien qu'il soit encore loin mais une chose le titillait. Les flammes de Tsuna n'étaient-elles pas oranges, normalement ? Harry ne perdit pas de temps à l'interroger. Dès que Tsuna fut à proximité, ce dernier lui fit un grand geste de la main en guise de salut et nagea jusqu'au petit garçon ligoté à la statue. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Tsuna sortit un canif et libéra rapidement le jeune garçon avant de tendre le couteau vers Harry, un air interrogateur dans les yeux. Pour toute réponse, Harry secoua la tête et montra sa pierre acérée. Tsuna acquiesça et commença à faire des signes à Harry en même temps qu'il parlait bien qu'en fait Harry n'entende strictement rien. Harry ne comprit pas ce que voulut dire le japonais lorsque celui-ci fit un grand sourire en désignant les autres prisonniers et fit un un zéro avec la main. Que voulait-il donc dire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'air inquiet ? Harry vit le visage du garçon passer de la joie à de l'exaspération avant que lui aussi ne remonte vers la surface.

…... Quoi ?

.

Tsuna se servit des propulseurs installés sur sa combinaison pour nager plus vite et mit de ce fait beaucoup moins de temps à rattraper son retard sur les autres. Il était conscient que l'écran retranscrivait tout ce qui se passait, ou à peu près mais savait déjà que sa combinaison ne pouvait être reconnue comme un objet de tricherie. Sa combinaison était une création entièrement Vongola bien qu'il n'ait rien à voir avec elle. De plus, s'il ne l'avait pas eu, il aurait eu un fort désavantage par rapport aux autres champions puisque lui ne possédait que ses flammes qui étaient un pouvoir offensif/défensif et certainement pas fait pour d'autres trucs. Les sorciers avaient tendance à se servir de la Magie pour tout et n'importe quoi décidément.

Tsuna eut un peu de mal à se dégager des Strangulot qui l'acculait mais il avait l'avantage de la vitesse. Bien que les êtres de l'eau soient rapide, ça n'était rien comparé à ses propulseurs et Tsuna fut obligé de s'en servir dès qu'il amorçait une descente pour éviter d'être épuisé et trop retardé par rapport aux autres champions. Juste avant de plonger à l'eau, Tsuna avait vu sur l'écran Harry approcher d'un village aquatique et en avait déduit qu'il avait eu raison en pensant qu'il devrait plonger jusqu'au fond du lac. Ainsi Spanner et Shoichi avaient bien fait de lui préparer cette combi. Tsuna pestait encore sur les sorciers et leur notion d'un 'Tournois' lorsque la forêt d'algues qu'il traversait déboucha sur l'entrée du village aquatique qu'il recherchait. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les êtres de l'eau avaient un drôle de sens du décorum. Dans une autre situation, Tsuna aurait peut-être su apprécier le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour donner à leur village un aspect accueillant. Oui mais voilà, même si Tsuna essayait de ne pas le montrer, bah... il était mort de peur. Et pas juste un peu mort de peur, non. Lui il fallait qu'il soit BEAUCOUP mort de peur, sinon, ça n'était pas drôle. _Putain, il voulait Reborn_. Il voulait VRAIMENT Reborn. Et Tsuna se promit que s'il se sortait de cette épreuve en vie il irait réclamer un câlin à Reborn. Et un câlin collectif avec toute sa famille aussi, pourquoi pas. Oui, c'était ça. Il irait faire la collecte des câlins dès qu'il se serait sorti de cette fâcheuse situation dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Le jeune homme nagea parmi les ruines de ''maisons''. Il pouvait voir – s'il faisait l'effort_, des personnes à l'intérieur. Mais pas tant que ça, la majorité étant déjà sur la place du village. Ledit village lui donnait de plus en plus la chair de poule en passant songea-t-il en passant devant une sorte de maison où un être de l'eau avait été 'domestiqué' semble-t-il puisqu'il était attaché à un piquet dans ce que Tsuna aurait pu appeler le 'jardin' s'il avait été à la surface. À la place, il ne l'appela pas. Il passa son chemin. Ce n'était – après tout, malheureusement pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses. Chaque espèce avait sa propre hiérarchie et Tsuna savait qu'il y avait toujours quelqu'un au bas de l'échelle. Tsuna réprima le haut-le-cœur qui l'avait saisit en voyant la créature 'domestiquée' et poursuivit son chemin en quête de la place du village, lieu où il pensait avoir le plus de chance de trouver son 'trésor'. Dès qu'il rasa presque le sol, Tsuna désactiva les propulseurs de sa combinaisons et poursuivit en nageant normalement. Il se doutait bien que les garçons avaient fait en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas en panne aussi tôt mais Tsuna préférait être prévoyant. Ce serait bête d'être en panne alors qu'il aurait tout à remonter après. Il était clair qu'il aurait du mal à nager jusqu'à la surface sans aucune aide. Le jeune homme inclina la tête et plissa les yeux lorsqu'il avisa un rassemblement soudain à une centaine de mètres devant lui. La Grande Place à n'en pas douter. Tsuna se laissa presque aller à lâcher un cri suivi d'une danse de la victoire mais se contenta à la place de s'arrêter un instant pour lâcher un ''Yes !'' en repliant son bras sous l'impulsion de joie. Puis il reprit immédiatement sa route, comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Il faut dire qu'il avait de quoi être heureux. Pendant toute sa descente il s'était demandé s'il était sur le bon chemin et s'il ne devait pas faire demi-tour. Après tout, peut-être avait-il fait entièrement fausse-route. Mais non, c'était le bon chemin et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il pouvait sentir les étranges créatures s'agiter et se tourner dans sa direction. Comment avaient-elles pu le sentir venir d'aussi loin ? De sa place, il parvint à distinguer une statue géante, représentant les êtres de l'eau. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de cette statue, et après avoir timidement dépassé les créatures qui le dévisageaient avec curiosité – et pour le coup Tsuna était certain que ce n'était pas à cause de sa flamme frontale mais bien parce qu'il était humain_, le jeune homme découvrit avec - ... non pas vraiment mais un peu quand même_, surprise que Harry était déjà présent et empêchait Ron de remonter trop haut en le retenant pas la manche de son chandail. Puis il avisa une jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs. Hermione. La meilleure amie d'Harry. Il y avait également une jeune fille et -

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux.

_Non... _

.

Dans le public on s'agitait. Quarante minutes étaient déjà passées. Cédric venait tout juste de remonter à la surface avec sa compagne Cho Chang dans les bras. La jeune femme était frigorifiée, mais souriante. Le jeune couple fut amené un peu plus loin sur la rive pour recevoir de possibles soins et être embrigadé dans des couvertures pour les réchauffer. Cédric jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran géant. Il vit tout d'abord sur l'écran divisé en plusieurs petit écrans Viktor Krum. Le joueur de Quiditch bulgare devait lui aussi s'être perdu parce qu'il paraissait encore loin du village aquatique. L'écran qui indiquait où se situait Fleur ne la montrait pas. Cédric fronça les sourcils. L'écran avait-il un problème où... manifestement d'autres personnes devaient se poser la question puisque le commentateur – Ludo Verpey, invita l'un des étudiants Vongola à prendre la parole, ce qu'il fit en se tenant le ventre.

« Si l'écran ne montre pas le champion cela signifie qu'il a abandonné l'épreuve et est en train de remonter. Elle a du être blessée durant l'attaque des êtres de l'eau. »

Cela résumait plutôt bien la situation, songea Cédric, lorsqu'il vit Fleur remonter à la surface, seule, et ayant visiblement du mal à respirer. La jeune femme eut bien du mal à s'approcher suffisamment de la rive et ne refusa pas l'aide de Colonello lorsque celui-ci lui vint en aide.

« Ze vous remerzie. » dit-elle avec son accent français.

Colonello aimait bien l'accent français. Il le trouvait mignon, peu importe la langue d'emprunt. Mais il n'irait jamais le dire à voix haute. Il tenait à la vie ! Même si Lal était en mission et avait du s'absenter, il ne doutait pas du fait qu'elle apprendrait tout tôt ou tard. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge enchantée et remarqua que l'épreuve se terminait dans moins d'un quart d'heure. Il savait que le jeune Vongola avait perdu du temps – enfin, ce n'était pas une perte de temps puisqu'il n'aurait même pas pu participer sans ça_, en invoquant et modelant une flamme de la brume. Il avait même perdu beaucoup de temps. Colonello se demandait comment il avait pu rattraper aussi vite les autres. Il savait bien sûr que Spanner et Shoichi étaient des inventeurs de génie mais tout de même. L'ancien arcobaleno de la pluie se demanda si la jeune femme qu'il venait d'aider avait croisé le gamin sur la route. Il savait, pour avoir regardé fixement l'écran pendant une vingtaine de minutes, que Tsuna était descendu au plus profond qu'il pouvait dès le début et avait évité toute mauvaise rencontre en créant une illusion de flammes ( Colonello se demandait toujours comment Tsuna avait pu crée ce type d'illusion dans un _LAC_ ) et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'avait croisé ni Cédric, ni Viktor, les deux étant restés le plus longtemps en hauteur, tout comme Harry apparemment.

« Le Champion Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada se rapproche du Village Aquatique. »

Cédric et Colonello plantèrent leurs yeux dans l'écran pour voir qu'en effet, le garçon, tapis dans un rideau d'algue, nageait vers le village. Resté caché dans la forêt d'algue était aussi bien pensé que stupide. Bien pensé parce que c'était stupide et stupide parce que les strangulots les plus agressifs étaient sans aucun doute cachés là-dedans comme l'avaient prouvé les problèmes rencontrés par Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter. Malgré tout, Tsunayoshi ne semblait pas avoir le même problème. Il se contentait de nager entre les plantes aquatiques tout en restant sur ses gardes. On le vit même esquisser un geste victorieux lorsqu'il eut remarqué la place du village quelques centaines de mètres devant lui et des rires légers s'élevèrent dans les tribunes. Puis, à mesure qu'on le voyait approcher de la place, l'excitation montait. On savait déjà à peu près qui était les otages des autres pour avoir reconnu des visages familiers. Mais qui était donc le prisonnier de l'Héritier Vongola ? Son petit-ami ( s'il en avait un ) ? Son meilleur ami ? À cela, Tsuna était arrivé sur la place, et l'on vit Harry Potter, en proie à une étreinte forcée avec une strangulot particulièrement vicieuse avant qu'il ne parvienne à la renvoyer paître ailleurs. Les spectateurs purent ainsi voir Tsunayoshi et Harry se saluer alors que Tsuna nageait jusqu'au prisonniers_, et sortir un couteau de poche.

_' Tiens, il l'a pris finalement ? '_ pensa Reborn en observant le couteau qu'il avait donné à Tsuna quelques mois plutôt – justement après l'enlèvement de Tsuna dont il ne savait encore que les grandes lignes.

Les sorciers se penchèrent en avant d'en l'espoir de voir le visage de l'otage mais rien à faire, les caméras – ces vicieuses petites choses_, étaient inclinées dans le but de camoufler le visage du prisonnier. Et ce ne fut que lorsque Tsunayoshi fut parvenu à libérer la victime de ses liens pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte serrée en fermant les yeux de soulagement que l'on put voir qui était le prisonnier destiné au Vongola.

« _Oh non !_ » s'exclamèrent Kyoko et Haru, bien vite imitée par Chrome et Uni et les plus fragiles du groupe Vongola.

Cédric fronça les sourcils en avisant la silhouette emmitouflée dans les bras de son ami. Qui pouvait donc t-il être ?

.

Non...

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en reconnaissant son otage. Comment était-ce possible ? Bien sûr, Tsuna tenait à lui comme un frère. Un frère très important. Tsuna mettrait sans hésiter sa vie en danger pour le sauver, sans aucun doute. Il était prêt à tout pour lui, comme chaque membre de sa famille. Là n'était pas la question. La question était : depuis quand était-il ici ? Au début de l'épreuve, Tsuna n'avait aucun doute quant à la survie des otages durant l'épreuve. Maintenant, c'était toujours le cas, mais à présent, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du prisonnier. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il allait bien. Il fallait qu'il le voit respirer et ouvrir les yeux. Tsuna oublia totalement le monde autour de lui et reprit sa nage, plus rapidement que précédemment, ne remarquant même pas que les êtres de l'eau s'écartaient pour rejoindre son otage :

« FUTA ! » cria-t-il.

Cela ne servait à rien. Il le savait. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Cela ne servait à rien d'une part parce qu'aucun son ne quittait ses lèvres et d'autre part parce que son petit-frère de cœur n'était pas conscient. C'était comme s'il dormait. Il AVAIT L'AIR de dormir. On aurait dit un ange. Un ange déchu vu les liens qui le retenaient ici. Tsuna eut tôt fait de se retrouver auprès de son petit-frère adoptif et sortit son canif de sa poche pour sectionner liens. Il n'eut aucun mal à libérer son presque-frère et l'enserra dans une ferme étreinte. Il allait bien. Tout allait bien. Tsuna pouvait sentir son cœur battre même si le garçon dans ses bras ne bougeait pas. Il le sentait battre tellement fort. En se retournant, Tsuna vit que Harry était toujours là, avec son otage à bout de bras. Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Puis il comprit. Il devait avouer que sur ce coup-là les Serpentards avaient plutôt raison : Harry jouait beaucoup trop au sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Tsuna lui fit alors un grand sourire avant de désigner les otages restant, mimant un ''zéro'' de la main qui, s'il se souvenait bien voulait dire ''Tout va bien'' en plongée. Bien sûr il n'était sûr de rien mais avec son grand sourire cela devait être compréhensible. Ça ne le fut pas. Harry le dévisagea avec un air – Tsuna ne fit que le penser et n'osera probablement jamais le dire à voix haute_, débile. Tsuna fut presque exaspéré par l'air paniqué de Harry alors que lui essayait de le rassurer. Les otages n'étaient pas en danger tant qu'ils étaient ici, accrochés ( &amp; inconscients ) dans le village aquatique. Mieux valait qu'ils restent ici plutôt qu'ils se fassent attaquer par d'autres créatures du lac si jamais ils venaient à être séparés de leur champions. Finalement, voyant que le langage des signes ne donnait pas grand chose ( tout comme les échanges de regards avec Reborn, y avait parfois des ratés ), Tsuna se frappa tout simplement le front du plat de la main ( ne sachant pas que quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut à la surface, beaucoup de personnes rirent à ce geste désespéré ) et secoua la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber, gagnant un regard perdu du brun. Finalement, une phrase du chœur de strangulots perça son esprit et il se dit devrait accélérer.

_La plupart de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

_Sinon ce que tu as acquis en ces eaux pourrira_

Tsuna regarda une dernière fois Harry, priant pour que celui-ci ne perde pas du temps inutilement et ne soit pas blessé puis agita la main dans sa direction avant de lever le pouce pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il réajusta sa prise sur Futa qui, inconsciemment, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire chaque fois que Tsuna le portait pour aller quelque part. Avec ça, il entama une brasse pour remonter avant de changer de nage pour être plus efficace et moins encombré par la présence d'un corps dans ses bras. Il essaya d'ignorer les frôlements qu'il sentait parfois ( et qui ne venaient malheureusement pas d'algues tenaces ) et accéléra avant d'enclencher ses propulseurs. Il serra plus étroitement son petit frère contre lui et nagea vers la surface.

« _Ne t'en fais pas, petit-frère. C'est bientôt terminé._ » susurra Tsuna à l'oreille du châtain-blond.

Et Tsuna espérait réellement que ce soit le cas. Il en avait marre d'être entouré de Ténèbres. Il voulait revoir le soleil, ou même juste la lumière du jour tant qu'à faire. Il était prêt à tout. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir été à la surface depuis des jours alors que ça ne faisait en réalité même pas une heure. Il savait qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant que l'heure ne soit écoulée. Tsuna aperçut les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers l'eau et poussa presque un soupir de soulagement. Maintenant que l'adrénaline redescendait lentement, il se sentait épuisé et savait qu'il ne pourrait plus maintenir très longtemps son illusion. Puisse-t-il tenir encore un peu. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour remonter les quelques vingts mètres qui les séparaient de la surface. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'impatience du public. Et Tsuna se demanda qui était déjà arrivé. Parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un était passé avant lui. Il supposait que c'était Cédric, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Parcourir cette dizaine de mètres fut la chose la plus compliquée qui soit pour Tsuna qui s'était vu obligé de couper ses propulseurs qui malheureusement attiraient d'étranges bestioles pas très nettes. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Tsuna prit conscience de l'existence de certaines parties de son corps. Et dans d'autres circonstances, Tsuna aurait peut-être songé qu'il ne voulait pas en prendre compte, mais là maintenant tout de suite, c'était son petit-frère qui le préoccupait. Il savait qu'il allait bien, mais Futa n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise dans l'eau. Probablement une séquelle d'un kidnapping dont il avait souffert. Ce n'était pas chose facile d'être le _Ranking Prince_. Tsuna le savait.. parce que c'était lui que Futa allait voir quand ça n'allait pas. C'était dans sa chambre que Futa venait se réfugier la nuit, après un cauchemar difficile. Pas la mama. Pas Reborn. Lui. Alors Tsuna devait s'assurer que son petit frère soit en sécurité avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Le retour à la surface passa comme dans un rêve. Il transperça la surface lisse et calme du lac dans un éclat qui remua les alentours et troubla le calme de l'eau. Tsuna s'en fichait. Futa à ses côtés venait de reprendre conscience et il préférait se dépêcher de regagner la terre ferme. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans l'eau et loin du village aquatique. Il le savait. Il fut difficile de nager jusqu'à la rive et Tsuna avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient à cause de l'eau et des cris surexcités du commentateur. Lui, il s'en serait bien passé de cet excité.

« Futa, tu... tu vas bien ? » demanda Tsuna avant de se taire.

Boire la tasse n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Au moins n'avait-il pas avalé de l'eau par le nez. La douleur aurait été intense sinon. Pour son nez bien entendu.

_ Tsuna-nii, tu.. es venu me chercher. Fit le jeune garçon en regardant son grand-frère avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Tsuna sourit en voyant les orbes marrons foncées de son petit frère. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et Tsuna raffermit sa prise sur la taille de ce dernier alors qu'il gagnait la rive, se maintenant de plus en plus difficilement à la surface.

_ Bien sûr, Futa. Je n't'aurais jamais laissé là-bas. Même si tu ne risquais rien. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé au fond du Lac.

Des larmes cristallines coulèrent des yeux du blondinet alors que son frère le ramenait à la rive. Plus que quelques mètres et ils y seraient. Tsuna avait bien sûr officiellement terminé l'épreuve au moment-même où il avait gagné la surface avec lui dans ses bras, mais Futa ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'ils seraient à terre. Il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir au fond du lac. Et même s'il y avait eu ce risque, Futa savait que Tsuna-nii serait tout de même descendu le chercher. Il savait que son Tsuna-nii ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Et alors même que Tsuna savait parfaitement qu'il ne risquait rien, il était venu le chercher au fond du lac.

« Il faisait noir là-bas. chuchota doucement Futa alors que son dos entrait en contact avec le bois de la rive.

_ Je sais. C'est fini maintenant. » le rassura Tsuna en le hissant sur la poutrelle à l'aide de Colonello qui prit Futa dans ses bras en félicitant Tsuna avant de se décaler pour envelopper Futa dans une couverture.

Tsuna insista sur ses dernières forces pour se hisser à son tour, appréciant l'aide de Fleur lorsque celle-ci lui tendit la main pour le remonter, mais alors qu'il était presque remonté, quelque chose l'agrippa à la cheville et Tsuna écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se sentant redescendre brutalement. Fleur émit un glapissement en réalisant que Tsuna avait été replongé de force et Futa fut parmi les premiers à réaliser la chose.

« TSUNA-NII ! »

Le commentateur s'en donnait à cœur joie bien que visiblement lui aussi inquiet puisque cela ne faisait absolument pas parti du programme : le champion avait accompli sa tâche, il pouvait se reposer. Les sorciers chargés de l'organisation quittèrent les tribunes pour se précipiter vers la rive mais ne furent pas assez rapide. Gokudera et Yamamoto – les meilleurs amis de Tsuna, avaient déjà commencé à quitter les tribunes lorsque Tsuna avait gagné la surface avec Futa, afin de le féliciter. En le voyant replonger, attiré par une force inconnue, les deux adolescents avaient dévalé les escaliers des tribunes pour gagner la poutrelle au plus vite. Leurs t-shirt et chemise n'étaient déjà plus qu'un souvenir alors qu'ils plongeaient à leur tour pour récupérer leur ami.

À l'écran, on vit Tsuna être entraîné de plus en plus profondément par une créature que l'on ne pouvait voir distinctement. Tsunayoshi se débattait vivement, visiblement en manque d'air. Son bouclier d'air l'avait lâché depuis longtemps maintenant et n'était désormais plus qu'un souvenir. On vit le jeune homme cesser de se débattre pour écarquiller les yeux sous l'eau, semblant écouter l'être qui le retenait captif avant de recommencer à se débattre, un peu plus mollement cette fois. L'adolescent ne tarda pas à tomber inconscient dans les bras de la créature qui s'avéra être une -

« D – Des Sibylles de l'eau(1) !? Je n'savais pas qu'il y en avait à Poudlard ! » s'exclama Ludo Verpey alors que l'on voyait apparaître à l'écran Hayato Gokudera et Takeshi Yamamoto.

Il y eut des chuchotis dans les tribunes alors que l'on voyait les deux garçons Vongola ramener leur ami à la surface. ''Des sibylles de l'eau ? À Poudlard ? Dans le Lac de Poudlard ?'' Cédric délaissa sa petite-amie pour prêter main forte à ce gars, Colonello, pour l'aider à remonter les trois adolescents. Il attrapa Tsuna et le prit dans ses bras – ce dernier n'étant pas encore réveillé_, pour le déposer délicatement à côté de Futa dont Mme Pomfresh s'occupait toujours.

« C'était quoi ça au juste ? Fit Cédric après s'être posé face à Tsuna et face à... au trésor de Tsuna.

_ Un kidnapping orchestré par des folles dingues ? »

Cédric leva les yeux pour voir l'un de ses camarades de Poufsouffle et haussa un sourcil.

_ Si j'étais toi j'éviterai de dire ça à voix haute. Les Sibylles – comme la majorité des créatures magiques_, sont des créatures très fières.

Kalid leva les mains en signe de reddition et préféra se concentrer sur le ptit bout assis à côté de Tsuna. Le jeune garçon avait en effet posé une main sur le châtain comme pour prendre sa température et semblait soucieux.

_ Tsuna-nii est brûlant.

Cédric fronça les sourcils et interpella Mme Pomfresh après avoir vérifié les dires du jeunes garçon. La vieille femme vint presque en courant. Elle avait vu l'argenté pratiquer les premiers soins sur le Champion Vongola et l'avait vu reprendre conscience un bref instant avant de replonger dans les limbes de l'inconscience néanmoins elle avait du faire demi-tour pour récupérer son nécessaires à guérison. Dès qu'elle eut le tout, elle revint à leurs côtés et entreprit de lancer des sortilèges de diagnostic sur l'adolescent aux cheveux épiques.

.

Tsuna insista sur ses dernières forces pour se hisser à son tour, appréciant l'aide de Fleur lorsque celle-ci lui tendit la main pour le remonter, mais alors qu'il était presque remonté, quelque chose l'agrippa à la cheville et Tsuna écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se sentant redescendre brutalement. La dernière chose qu'il entendu avant de replonger dans l'eau avec un grand fracas fut le cri de son petit frère. Il se sentit être emporté dans les profondeurs de l'eau et paniqua, essayant vainement de garder le peu d'air qu'il avait pu conserver, mais échouant vainement. Et alors que la créature l'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres et qu'il sentait d'autres créatures le frôler et l'encercler, il entendit une voix. Claire. Distincte. Douce même. Elle ne prononçait pas forcément de phrases complètes. Seulement des bouts de phrases. Quelques groupes de mots soudés. Juste de quoi comprendre.

« Porteur de grands changements. Un Malheur s'annonce ! Des pouvoirs immenses au service d'une bataille. »

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Quelle bataille ? Quel malheur ? Était-ce déjà arrivé ou est-ce que ça allait arrivé ?

« La mort s'abattra, mais la lumière est au bout du tunnel. Ne l'oublie pas, Héritier. »

Tsuna ne comprenait plus rien. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Sa famille était-elle en danger ? Allaient-ils devoir à nouveau se battre pour vivre ? Et qui était l'ennemi cette fois-ci ? Tsuna n'était pas sûr de vouloir la réponse à cette dernière question. À vrai il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de réponse du tout. Voulait-il connaître le futur ? Il en avait déjà eu une expérience plutôt périlleuse et n'était pas sûr de vouloir recommencer. À vrai dire, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui allait suivre. Plus jamais. Alors que la créature, d'une immense beauté le mettait à nouveau en garde, Tsuna cessa de se débattre, ses gestes devinrent mous et il sombra dans les ténèbres. Il se laissa emporté et sentit à peine les deux paires de bras qui l'enserrèrent dans une poigne de fer pour le remonter à la surface.

.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il s'était écoulé à peine un quart d'heure. Bien évidemment, à la seconde même où il ouvrit les yeux, il fut projeté en arrière et se retrouva avec une sangsue ( dixit Xanxus ) dans les bras. En y regardant de plus près, il réalisait que c'était Futa et l'enserra avec force alors que le plus jeune sanglotait dans ses bras.

« Chut. Tout va bien, Futa. »

Il disait ça, mais lui-même avait assez mal à la tête. C'est décidé, il demanderait définitivement un câlin collectif quand ils seraient retournés à l'appartement privé. Tsuna remarqua les regards inquiets de ses deux meilleurs amis et les rassura brièvement.

_ Merci de m'avoir remonté à la surface les gars.

_ C'est normal Tsuna !

_ On ne vous aurait jamais laissé tomber, Juudaime !

Tsuna esquissa un doux sourire. Oui, il le savait ça. Mais les paroles inquiétantes de la créature ne le laissait pas en paix. Elles n'étaient pas non plus dénuées d'espoir mais étaient porteuses d'un sombre présage. Et Tsuna espérait de tout cœur qu'elles ne prédisaient pas un futur irréversible. « Tsuna, est-ce que ça va ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux de la touffe de cheveux blonds-foncés de son petit-frère pour rencontrer le visage sérieux de Cédric et hocha lentement la tête, l'air incertain. Est-ce que ça allait ? Bonne question. Lui-même ne savait pas à vrai dire, et Cédric dut le comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Dans leur panique, l'arrivée de Viktor aurait presque pu passer inaperçue. Il était arrivé quelques minutes avant le gong et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Harry.

_ Tu l'as vu toi ? Le questionna Cédric.

Tsuna hocha la tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix et remercia doucement Chrome quand celle-ci lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Il but une gorgée.

_ Je l'ai croisé sur la place du village aquatique.

Bien sûr, Cédric s'en doutait, il avait après tout regardé la scène par l'écran géant flottant, mais il y avait des questions sans réponses auquel l'écran ne pouvait répondre.

_ Il avait l'air de vouloir attendre que tous les champions aient pris leurs otages. J'ai essayé de lui dire que tout irait bien mais je crois qu'il ne m'a pas compris. Avoua un Tsuna déconfis.

Sa moue gênée et un peu coupable eut le don de faire décompresser tout le monde qui éclata de rire. Leur rire fut cependant interrompu par l'arrivée de deux jeunes filles qui se jetèrent sur lui pour l'étreindre par dessus Futa qui menaça d'étouffer sous tout ce monticule de bras.

« _Tsuna-kun !_

__ Tsuna-san !_ »

Tsuna n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les deux jeunes filles en question de par le timbre de leurs voix.

__ Kyoko-chan, Haru._

__ Mouh ~ Tsuna-san a été **fantastic**(2) desu._

__ C'est vrai. Nous avons eu si peur pour vous. _Renchérit Kyoko après s'être décollée du châtain.

Tsuna laissa échapper un rire cristallin alors que Ryohei se proposait pour guérir sa blessure après avoir embrassé sa sœur et salué Haru d'une embrassade assez timide. Seulement alors Tsuna remarqua le sang qui s'écoulait de sa jambe. Il sentit le poids de celle-ci et la douleur lancinante qui se faisait de plus en plus présente. Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait ingurgiter dans son inconscience des potions pour calmer la fièvre qui montait mais avait du aller aider Monsieur Krum qui avait manifestement un problème avec sa métamorphose incomplète.

_ Je veux bien, Oni-san. Accepta le petit châtain en se redressant difficilement pour laisser son gardien du Soleil s'occuper de lui.

Sa blessure avait du être faite par la créature quand elle l'avait traîné à sa suite dans l'eau. Il avait vaguement remarqué ses gigantesques griffes mais n'avait pas pensé avoir été blessé par la … femme ?_, il n'avait rien senti sur le coup, encore trop surpris de son retour dans les eaux sombres.

La blessure n'était pas jolie à voir. De profondes lacérations marquaient la peau du genoux jusqu'à la cheville. Tsuna s'étonna de ne rien avoir senti. C'était vraiment incompréhensible. À l'écran, on voyait justement Ryohei d'un côté, s'affairant autour de lui, enflammant son anneau Vongola pour le guérir. Sur un autre écran, on voyait Harry se débattre contre un Strangulot et remonter de plus en plus vers la surface, Ron dans un bras et...

« Gabrielle ! » s'écria Fleur en fixant l'écran.

Tsuna devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Fleur. La jeune femme avait déjà mentionné la fillette une fois, pendant le bal. Quelques temps bien sûr avant de s'éclipser avec Roger Davis. Tsuna et Cédric éclatèrent de rire lorsque, enfin à la surface, ils entendirent Ron dire à Harry ''Un peu humide par ici...''. Relâcher la pression leur fit du bien après cette épreuve et Cédric laissa cette fois-ci Colonello se débrouiller puisque Mukuro venait d'apparaître à côté. Bien sûr ce dernier ne vint pas aider le blond mais bon, à part Cédric, qui pouvait encore s'étonner ?

Pendant que les juges avaient une réunions d'urgence et que Ryohei soignait Tsuna, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Fleur les rejoignirent et Harry vint s'installer en face de Tsuna.

« Qu'essayais-tu de me dire tout-à-l'heure au fond du Lac ?

_ Ah ça ? »

Tsuna ferma un instant les yeux, profitant des flammes du soleil de Ryohei pour se calmer.

_ Je voulais te dire que tu n'avais pas à ramener tous les otages à la place des autres champions. Il n'y avait aucun danger mortel.

Cela surprit Harry bien que Ron l'ait déjà rabroué à ce sujet.

« Comment savais-tu qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort ? » demanda-t-il, voulant à tout prix savoir pourquoi seul lui et Fleur avaient imaginé cela.

Tsuna se gratta la tête, l'air gêné.

_ Je me suis souvenu de quelques lignes que Reborn m'avait fait lire à propos du Tournois. Seuls les champions peuvent être mis en danger de mort. Les autres peuvent être blessés mais il n'y a aucun réel danger.

_ Alors pourquoi... pourquoi paraissais-tu paniqué quand tu as vu ton... frère ?

Tsuna acquiesça.

_ Oui, mon petit-frère.

On devina qu'ils n'étaient peut-être pas liés par le sang au vu du regard émerveillé que le plus jeune posa sur l'Héritier Vongola.

_ Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse si jamais je le lâchais accidentellement en chemin. Ils n'étaient pas en danger tant qu'ils étaient attachés et gardés par les.. les...

_ Strangulots ? Proposa Cédric, voyant le plus jeune chercher ces mots.

_ Euh.. oui voilà. Mais dès que nous quittions le village aquatique ils étaient à nouveau en danger, tout comme nous.

_ Pourtant j'ai été attaqué quand j'étais sur la place. Le contra Harry.

_ Parce que tu as essayé de prendre plusieurs otage. Lui expliqua Tsuna. Tu ne pouvais normalement choisir qu'une seule personne parce qu'ils ont choisi ''la personne qui t'es la plus chère''. Donc tu devais faire un choix. Normalement, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire mais comme certains ont été attaqués et retardés, ça t'a donné le temps de réfléchir et tu t'es dit que tu ne pouvais pas les laisser là, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant comment Tsuna faisait pour réfléchir à tout ça en quelques secondes.

Tsuna lui sourit doucement.

_ Si tu avais Reborn comme professeur particulier, tu saurais que c'est le minimum requis avec lui.

Harry fut soudain très content de ne pas être à la place du châtain.

« Et alors, t'es pas content, Dame-Tsuna ? »

Tsuna gémit alors que Reborn venait s'accroupir à côté de leur cercle, aux côtés d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs bouclés.

_ Hey, ptit-frère ! Lança celui-ci, enthousiaste.

_ DINO !

Tsuna voulut se redresser mais jappa de douleur et se tint droit pour faire passer la douloureuse sensation alors que Ryohei le réprimandait gentiment.

_ Bouge pas, Sawada. Tu vas te faire du mal.

Tsuna acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux et Dino lui ébouriffa les cheveux en s'accroupissant à sa droite.

_ C'était génial, ptit frère.

Tsuna le remercia d'un grand sourire.

_ Où est grand.. Nono-san ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

_ Près des tribunes. Vu le monde qu'il y a ici, il a préféré attendre que ça se vide un peu. Le renseigna Dino après l'avoir enlacé quelques secondes sous le regard scrutateur de Reborn.

Cédric allait poser une question à propos de la Sibylle de l'eau lorsque Ludo Verpey prit la parole :

« Mesdames et messieurs, les scores. La sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, nous a fait un compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui s'est passé au fond du Lac et, en conséquence, voici les notes, sur cinquante, que nous avons décidé d'accorder à chacun des champions. »

Tsuna laissa échapper un soupir frustré. Il voulait aller voir Timoteo-san et le saluer, prendre des nouvelles de tous. Il savait que Ganache se remettait difficilement depuis l'attaque des Shimon – bien que celle-ci date déjà d'un an. Il voulait aller saluer tout le monde. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que tous allaient bien, il se fichait de connaître ses notes. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer et se reposer. Tsuna passa complètement à côté du blabla inintéressant du commentateur mais apprit tout de même que Fleur avait obtenu vingt-cinq points – cette dernière étant étonné de récolter autant.

« Monsieur Diggory, qui a également fait usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, a été le premier à revenir avec sa prisonnière bien qu'il ait été légèrement blessé à l'épaule. »

Un tonnerre d'acclamation retentit dans les rangs des Poufsouffles et Harry vit Cho lancer à Cédric un regard brillant. Tsuna lui, adressa un sourire lumineux au septième année, sourire qui lui fut bien entendu rendu.

_ Nous lui accordons par conséquent quarante-sept points.

Cédric afficha un immense sourire. Il avait réussi ! Il avait réussi ! Son sourire atteignait presque ses oreilles, il en était certain.

_ Monsieur Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore, poursuivit Verpey. I est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informé – et tout comme nous avons pu le voir au travers de l'écran_, que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonnier, pas seulement le sien.

Harry baissa la tête, le rouge au joues et manqua le regard exaspéré et amusé que lui lancèrent Ron et Hermione.

_ Il obtient donc par conséquent quarante-cinq points.

Alors que les champions à côtés de lui et les ex-otages félicitaient Harry d'une tape dans le dos ou de mots doux ( ''T'es pas si idiot que ça'' dixit Ron ), on s'aperçut qu'il semblait avoir buggé, les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Son regard vint automatiquement se poser sur un blond aux yeux orageux et il baissa à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il les trouva. _Oh mon dieu je l'ai vu._..

_ Monsieur Viktor Krum a eu recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est quand même révélée efficace puisqu'il a été le troisième à ramener sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points.

Karkaroff semblait plutôt content bien que pour l'instant Viktor ne soit que troisième.

« Monsieur Sawada a travaillé une illusion pour créer un bouclier de l'air. Cette illusion ayant demandé plus de deux mois de travail acharné et ayant merveilleusement bien fonctionné, nous lui accordons.. quarante-six points(3). »

Tsuna, à moitié dans les vapes, fut secoué par les tapes dans le dos et autres, auxquels il eut droit et se redressa pour entendre le recompte. Il leva les yeux vers l'écran et vit son visage dans ce dernier, à moitié endormi. Il n'était pas certain des endroits où Spanner et Irie avaient posé les caméra, mais c'était de la très bonne qualité. À quoi s'était-il attendu venant d'eux ?

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent passèrent dans un flou. Tsuna n'était même pas vraiment réveillé lorsque Reborn le souleva pour le remettre sur pied.

« Timoteo et les autres vont rester quelques jours. Toi, tu vas aller dormir, tu es épuisé. » lui glissa le tueur à gages à l'oreille.

Tsuna acquiesça et ne put que lâcher un faible ''Hiie'' lorsqu'il se sentit soulever. En baissant les yeux pour rencontrer une chevelure blonde, Tsuna se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de son 'frère'.

« Dino-nii-san ?

_ Tsuna, je vais te porter : tu ne tiens pas debout. » lui expliqua le boss des Calvalone en tournant légèrement la tête pour lui parler ( quelqu'un avait hissé Tsuna sur le dos de Dino ).

Tsuna acquiesça vaguement, vérifiant que Futa et Lambo étaient bien là et, en effet, Futa était porté par Yamamoto et Lambo était sur les épaules de Ryohei. Rassuré, le jeune boss Vongola laissa ses paupières se fermer alors que Dino et Romario ouvraient la marche direction le château, les étudiants se poussant naturellement pour les laisser passer.

.

.

Fin du Chapitre VI

.

.

_= Okay, les Sibylles de l'eau, c'est inventé. Et bien, c'est peut-être un nom pas difficile à trouver, mais moi j'aime bien._

_= Non, je n'ai pas oublié la mauvaise habitude d'Haru de mélanger des mots anglais dans ses phrases. _

_= J'ai longuement hésité à le mettre à la deuxième place seul ou avec Harry mais j'ai décidé que Tsuna ''méritait'' la seconde place : _ Son illusion a demandé énormément de travail. _

__ Il est revenu à temps avec son otage._

__ Il n'a pas été blessé ( enfin si mais l'épreuve était déjà finie à ce moment-là ). _

.

Note : J'avoue que je voulais terminer ce chapitre sur le cours de Divination ( que j'aurai inséré quelque part ) mais j'ai beaucoup galéré sur ce chapitre et je me suis dit que finalement, il valait mieux s'arrêter sur la fin de l'épreuve.

On avance de plus en plus, il reste ~ 2 chapitres + un épilogue.

.

.

Franchement, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais poster le chapitre 7. je ne l'ai pas encore commencé. Je sais juste comment il débutera et de quelle façon il terminera. Honnêtement, j'espère poster pour **mi-mars** mais je ne peux rien promettre. Étant en terminal et ayant eu des problèmes de santé pendant les vacances et la rentrée, j'ai pas mal de boulot. Bon, amusez-vous bien quand même:)


	7. Chapter 7 - Pressentiments

_**Note du Jour :**_ _J'ai faim. Ben comprenez, je n'avais pas de note du jour et j'avais faim alors... voilà._

_**PS :**__**Ai-je dis dans l'un des chapitres que l'enlèvement de Tsuna n'avait duré qu'une seule journée ?**__ Si c'est le cas, veuillez m'excuser mais je viens de laisser entendre dans ce chapitre que ça avait duré plus longtemps. _

_C'est un peu dur de boucler ce chapitre sachant que j'ai pas mal de révisions à faire. En fait, j'avais pas mal avancé sur ce chapitre en février, mais j'ai commencé à bloquer au passage Bel-Fran. C'était difficile de faire une ''confrontation'' même si ça n'en est pas réellement une. Err... j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Théoriquement **– si je suis mon plan approximatif,** il reste un chapitre et un épilogue ( qui ressemble davantage à un chapitre dans ma tête ). _

_._

_DÉSOLÉE POUR LE RETARD. J'aurai fait la totale. Panne d'inspiration, donc je n'ai pas posté en mars comme prévu initialement. Puis j'ai eu des problèmes de santé, puis la gastro et la grippe ( qui ne vont pas dans le même panier que ''problèmes de santé'' ). Bon, assez parler de ça, je m'excuse tout de même pour le retard engendré. _

.

_**Merci à tou(te)s celles/ ceux qui suivent, un grand merci en fait =D **_

.

_**Réponses aux reviews et merci pour les commentaires :**_

**Alexandra919 :**

_Je t'avoue que je demandais au début qui choisir comme otage même si mon choix était déjà très orienté vers Futa et que je regrette que leur relation n'est pas été un peu plus creusé dans le manga ( même si je comprends et que j'aime tout autant le travail d'Amano-san/sama ). c'est sûr que c'est difficile de trouver qui si on ne le remarque pas x) Ahah ~ arrête, je suis en train d'imaginer une inconnue ( ou plutôt toi sous forme de personnage manga ) en train de sautiller/ te tortiller à un mètre du mur. C'est assez amusant et légèrement troublant. _

_Yep, tout le monde de présent. Je me suis demandée si ce n'était pas trop mais après tout, Dino est venu squatter quand il a su que la neuvième génération et les Shimon venait. C'est Dino quoi, toujours arriver à l'improviste. Et puis, c'est le ''grand-frère'' de Tsuna. **Pour Bianchi**, et bien c'est simple, elle devait arriver quand on ne s'y attend pas. Sooooo ~ Enjoy ! _

_._

**Tahury :**

_Hey ! Et bien, je crois que c'était la phrase de Tsuna mais moi aussi j'ai ri en la relisant. On a beau s'appeler Reborn, on ne peut être parfait en tout. _

_Le Drarry est assez caché c'est vrai mais c'est parce que.. ben en fait, c'est plus un truc de second plan, de plus err, je dévoile des choses que je devrais pas dire là, tu le sais ? J'ai prévu de faire un OS ( quand j'aurai terminé la fiction ) et c'est là-dedans ( je crois ) qu'on parlera plus de leur couple. Avant, dans cette fiction, c'est rapprochement léger et un Harry-extrêmement-rougissant-merci-les-Dursley-pour-le-manque-de-confiance-en-soi ! Je vais essayer d'écrire quelques passages dans le **prochain chapitre**. Je pense que ce serait pas mal en effet. Bah, tout le monde a des coups de blues j'imagine donc Tsuna n'y échappe, surtout au vu de ce qui lui est arrivé. Bonne chance pour tes partiels ( err, j'ai du retard mais j'imagine que tu vas peut-être en avoir dans quelques temps ). et merci. _

.

**Julia13verseau :**

_Salut ! Merci à toi et contente que ça t'aies plu. _

_._

**Toudra Aka' Mari :**

_Salut ! _

_Waou tu me flattes ! Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes tant cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevras par la suite. La fin de l'histoire était prévue dès le début, j'ai néanmoins peur qu'elle laisse les lecteurs sur la faim. Je ne vois cependant pas d'autres fins possibles pour une histoire comme celle-ci et un auteur comme moi. Bref, la fin n'est de toute façon pas pour tout de suite – désolée je divague un peu. Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**/!\ Vous allez me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre /!\ **

_Bon sinon, je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre. _

* * *

_« I risk everything if it's for you _

_I whisper into the fight_

_Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

_I've never stood up before this time_

_Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai. »_

_One Ok Rock – The beginning_

_._

Anglais_ \- Italien_

**PARTIE 7 – Pressentiment**

.

.

Une grande main caressait ses cheveux. C'était une certitude. Ce n'était pas la main de Reborn. Ça aussi, c'était une certitude. Ça n'était pas non plus Xanxus ou l'un de ses gardiens. Xanxus avait une poigne plus ferme, même quand il était 'doux'. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins une main d'homme. C'était doux. Agréable. Comme lorsque sa mère venait le border le soir, quand il était plus jeune. Il appréciait de sentir cette main passer dans ses cheveux indomptables. C'était comme... retomber en enfance. La main frotta doucement son visage et son bout de nez et Tsuna le retroussa en repoussant une soudaine envie d'éternuer. Une délicieuse odeur de pancake fait maison vint lui chatouiller le nez et un micro-sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa mère aussi aimait lui faire des pancakes le dimanche. Cela faisait un moment à présent qu'il n'avait pas goûté les pancakes de sa maman. Ça lui manquait un peu. Bien sûr, la nourriture à Poudlard était excellente, mais ça n'était pas la même chose. Fon l'avait déjà taquiné une ou deux fois à ce sujet en lui disant qu'il avait le mal du pays. Tsuna n'avait pas compris. Fon avait juste sourit en réponse. La conversation avait déviée sur un autre sujet.

Ses cauchemars s'étaient calmés depuis que Mammon lui avait offert un chasse-rêve. Honnêtement, Mammon ne croyait pas à ce genre de babioles mais si Tsuna y croyait, il y avait plus de chance pour que cela fonctionne. C'était quand même sacrément psychologique ce p'tit truc. De même, il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire objet quelconque. C'était un chasse-rêve magique. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient certifié que cela fonctionnait bien qu'ils lui avaient confié que l'objet avait lui-même ses propres limites. Mammon était prêt à déterminer quelles étaient les limites de cette étrange chose. Quoiqu'on en dise, Mammon – anciennement Viper, était très protecteur envers sa famille et il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas avoir su protéger l'un de ses ''petits-frères''. Il s'agissait de sa Famille bon sang !

Hayato avait été terrifié quand il avait vu Tsuna être à nouveau emporté dans les profondeurs de l'eau. Le responsable de cela avait de la chance de s'être enfui avant son arrivée à lui et Takeshi parce que sinon, sybille (_**nda :**__ désolé mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à l'écrire ''sibylle'' je crois que je l'ai écris avec la faute pendant tout mon cours d'HDA _) des eaux ou pas, il le lui aurait fait payer chèrement. Enfin, cette créature avait de la chance que la santé du Dixième le préoccupe plus que le sort de cette misérable chose sinon il ne se serait pas fait prier pour la traquer et l'achever. Il avait déjà tué. Ça n'était pas un problème. Il était né dans le monde sombre de la Mafia. Et pour survivre alors même qu'aucune famille ne voulait de lui, il avait du se résigner à faire le sale boulot, celui réservé aux plus bas de la hiérarchie de l'Underground. Le monde des Souterrains était ainsi. Tous les tueurs à gages n'étaient pas au niveau des ex-arcobaleno. En fait, la plupart était au bas de la hiérarchie, seuls un tiers des tueurs à gages se spécialisaient dans les contrats d'exécution et montaient ainsi dans les rangs. Gokudera avait arrêté tout cela lorsqu'il avait rencontré le dirigeant de la Vongola Famiglia, Timoteo Nono. Et puis il avait fait la rencontre de Reborn par le biais de l'actuel dirigeant des Vongola. Celui-ci avait laissé traîner la possibilité de devenir boss des Vongola en battant le candidat, un petit japonais de son âge. Hayato ne voulait pas vraiment devenir boss. En fait, il était juste incroyablement perdu et n'avait pas de chemin tracé pour lui. S'il était vraiment juste, il pourrait dire qu'il aurait pu faire carrière n'importe où, dans la musique – mais bosser quatorze par jour sur son piano ne l'intéressait pas_, ou dans n'importe quelle autre affiliation tant qu'il se servait de son cerveau. Mais Hayato voulait servir un boss. Un grand boss. Quelqu'un capable de diriger ses hommes sans être cruel. Il voulait servir quelqu'un comme Timoteo Nono. Alors il s'était introduit dans le bureau des archives des Vongola – ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire_, et avait récupéré l'adresse du collège de Tsunayoshi Sawada, le candidat au titre de Decimo. Il se souvenait s'être demandé comment cette adorable gueule d'ange pouvait faire parti de ce monde sombre avant de se souvenir que la Mafia n'épargnait personne... et accessoirement, que les Vongola n'étaient pas exactement comme n'importe quelle autre Famiglia. Hayato avouait sans mal s'être montré très immature lors de sa rencontre avec le Juudaime. Dès le début il avait hostile avec le garçon, le trouvant indigne d'intérêt. Autant s'intéresser à cet enfoiré d'préfet qui – lui au moins, aimait se battre ( _' c'était la seule qu'il aimait '_ pensa Hayato ). Y avait aussi cet imbécile de sportif. Gokudera l'avait détesté dès le début. Trop insouciant. Le brun avait une vie normale, bien loin des soucis de la Mafia. Hayato les avait un peu détesté pour ça. Le Juudaime avait une mère aimante et Yamamoto, ce stupide baseballeur s'entendait très bien avec son père et était l'un des meilleurs de joueurs de baseball de la préfecture d'Akita. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Hayato leur enviait, néanmoins, l'argenté ne pouvait mentir sur certaines choses. L'une d'entre elles étaient extrêmement importante : sa rencontre avec eux était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Lorsque la Tempête avait perdu contre Tsuna, Reborn avait agit comme s'il s'en doutait et c'était probablement le cas. La flamme de détermination de Tsuna était si puissante que Hayato se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas la sentir plus tôt. Le manque de confiance du Juudaime probablement. Les autres gardiens s'étaient peu à peu ajoutés. Le caractère emporté de Gokudera lui avait valu nombre de remarques mais il pouvait ainsi s'assurer que le Dixième ne soit pas en danger. _Le bras posé sur son ventre se resserra autour de sa taille et Hayato laissa échapper un soupir d'aise._ Heureusement que l'autre bienheureux dormait encore. Il aurait sûrement ri de bonheur. Stupide baseballeur. Hayato ne contrôlait pas tout-à-fait les réactions inattendues produites par son corps. C'était pas sa faute. C'était ce stupide corps qui refusait de l'écouter. L'argenté ne voulait pas réagir ainsi autour du sportif. À vrai dire il ne voulait pas réagir du tout. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. D'ailleurs, ils étaient quoi au juste ? Un an plus tôt, il avait eu des sentiments pour la stalkeuse du Juudaime, Haru, mais c'était bien vite passé. Pourtant, avec _l'Autre_, ça ne passait pas. C'était plus fort, plus intense et plus que probablement réciproque. Qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Hayato connaissait parfaitement tout ce qui touchait à la théorie. Mais dès que l'on entrait dans la pratique, tout foutait le camp. _Une jambe vint se frotter contre les siennes et les draps glissèrent sur leurs corps dénudés. _Hayato déglutit. Il sentait dans le bas de son dos la réaction matinale du sportif. Yamamoto aussi avait été inquiet pour Tsuna lorsque la sibylle de l'eau l'avait entraîné plus profondément dans le lac. Hayato le savait. Il avait vu son regard briller d'inquiétude alors que tous deux se ruaient vers la rive pour plonger à la rescousse de leur meilleur ami. Les adultes-sorciers n'avaient pas été assez rapides, pas assez réactifs. Si les autres Vongola n'avaient pas été présents, si Tsuna avait été seul, il serait probablement mort. Gokudera frissonna à ce constat. Il savait que la création d'une flamme de la brume avait épuisé son boss. Il savait que le futur Decimo avait puisé dans ses dernière forces pour ramener Futa à la surface en toute sécurité. Il savait que si lui et Takeshi n'avaient pas réagit aussi rapidement, le petit châtain serait probablement mort. Et Hayato avait peur. Il ne voulait plus perdre de proches. Il savait pourtant que c'était inévitable. Ils évoluaient après tout dans le monde sombre de la Mafia. Ce n'était pas rien. Surtout pour des adolescents. Autrefois, on ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la Mafia avant d'atteindre ses dix-sept ans – exception faite pour les enfants de mafieux_, mais les choses avaient changées et Tsuna était – de toute façon, une exception à la règle.

Hibari ne dormait pas. Il se contentait de fixer le plafond, allongé sur son lit. La respiration régulière de l'ananas sur l'autre lit lui indiquait que celui-ci dormait, les légers ronflements ne faisant qu'appuyer cette hypothèse. Kyoya avait été tenté de lui balancer un tonfa pour l'assommer, histoire de faire taire ses incessants ronflements. Bien que légers, ils troublaient le silence de la pièce. Et Hibari Kyoya aimait le silence. Il l'aimait tant et si bien qu'il s'était souvent battu pour l'obtenir. Il se souvint d'un jour, environ un an et demi plus tôt, où il avait mordu à mort Tsunayoshi à l'hôpital, lorsque celui-ci avait été déplacé dans sa chambre. Ça avait été tellement drôle, un peu moins pour le châtain qui s'était transformé en momie et avait à nouveau changé de service pour les cas désespérés. Néanmoins, Hibari ne regrettait pas ses actions, le petit châtain était tellement divertissant. Hibari avait abandonné l'idée de le battre à mort sexuellement parlant. Il avait beau être un carnivore, il savait reconnaître une chasse gardée par – et ça faisait mal de l'avouer_, un carnivore plus puissant. Et puis, Tsuna le voyait comme un grand-frère apparemment. Kyoya ne pouvait pas lutter contre ce genre de lien. Et Tsunayoshi se trompait rarement sur ce genre de choses. Après que les scores aient été affichés, le Cheval Ailé avait porté Tsunayoshi sur son dos et l'avait ramené dans les appartements privés des Vongola (_ Poudlard avait d'ailleurs rajouté des chambres pour l'occasion _), escorté par les autres Vongola et Romario. Il avait ensuite déposé Tsunayoshi sur son lit et avait veillé un moment sur lui avant de laisser la place à Reborn. Ça n'était que tôt dans la matinée que le tueur à gages en était ressorti, affirmant que Tsuna ne s'était pas une seule fois réveillé. Le Neuvième boss des Vongola avait alors demandé à voir son successeur. Kyoya grogna doucement. À part savoir que le petit carnivore dormait toujours, personne n'avait rien su de la santé de ce dernier. Il ne devait pas être en trop mauvais état puisque Reborn n'avait pas paru inquiet. Pourtant, le gardien des nuages ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il avait beau être un nuage solitaire, il était l'un des plus proches du ciel. Et il savait que Tsunayoshi souffrait. En silence. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, bien qu'il soit certain que cela ait un rapport avec un certain événement. Et depuis l'incident avec Mammon, il en était plus que sûr. Cependant, même Reborn ne savait pas exactement de quoi il en retournait et tous savaient d'ores et déjà que Mammon ne parlerait pas, même sous la torture. Quelle misère...

Ryohei enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille à ses côtés afin de l'attirer dans une étreinte serrée. L'inconvénient dans ce ''voyage scolaire'' était que Kyoko, sa petite sœur, n'avait pas été autorisée à venir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé de sa famille, de sa sœur plus précisément. Ça avait été un coup dur, mais Ryohei savait que son ptit frère aurait plus besoin de lui pendant ce voyage. Kyoko pouvait s'en sortir sans lui, elle le lui avait déjà prouvée mainte fois. Kyoko était populaire. Elle n'avait pas de problème à l'école et savait quel quartier éviter pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. En fait, s'il devait être honnête, Ryohei avouerait que c'était lui qui avait besoin de sa petite sœur et pas l'inverse. Pourtant, il s'était toujours débrouillé pour lui être indispensable. Le parfait grand-frère – quoiqu'un peu stupide sur les bords. La jeune fille avait grandi et s'était épanouie à Namimori, dans la préfecture d'Akita. Ils n'avaient pas toujours habité là-bas. Ils avaient vécu à Kagawa dans la préfecture de Shikoku. Kyoko s'en souvenait à peine, Ryohei un peu plus. Kyoko n'avait que trois ans lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la région de Kagawa pour s'installer dans leur petite ville-plus-si-paisible-que-ça. Le père Sasagawa était un homme d'affaire, pas si riche que ça, mais suffisamment occupé pour les faire déménager à l'autre bout du Japon. La mère Sasagawa avait été femme au foyer pendant un long moment avant de reprendre le travail et d'ouvrir un café dans le quartier sud de Namimori. Kyoko aimait beaucoup le café. Hanika Sasagawa leur donnait souvent des pâtisseries à manger au collège. Kyoko aimait beaucoup les pâtisseries, c'était son pêcher mignon. Ryohei aussi aimait beaucoup, mais moins que la jeune fille. Kyoko était le rayon de soleil de sa vie. Ryohei était prêt à tout pour la protéger. Et la laisser seule à Namimori avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il eut à faire. Pourtant, il savait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait aussi prendre soin de son ptit frère de cœur qui était si fragile depuis quelques temps.

Lambo et Futa dormaient d'un sommeil agité. I-pin à côté d'eux, les observait tendrement. Elle savait ce qui les tracassait au point de leur donner des cauchemars. Tous ici étaient liés d'une certaine façon à Sawada-san. L'adolescent était adorable et I-pin, qui était pourtant jeune, savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne montrait. Âgée de sept ans, elle savait que le châtain s'approchait chaque jour un peu plus de la cérémonie de succession du Titre de Parrain des Vongola. Elle savait que Sawada-san n'avait jamais voulu cela mais avait fini par se résigner à ça, sachant que c'était l'unique façon de protéger sa famille et ses proches. Le garçon était unique. La jeune fille le savait bien. Il agissait en pensant d'abord à sa famille, qu'importe combien il était effrayé, il ne voulait décevoir personne. Comme s'il le pouvait . . Tsunayoshi Sawada était un jeune homme plein de surprises. Avec sa part de ténèbres. I-pin savait bien que son ''grand-frère'' dormait mal la nuit. Elle l'avait entendu crié quelques mois plus tôt, avant le départ de la Dixième Génération pour Poudlard. Elle savait que le châtain avait demandé l'aide de l'illusionniste de la Varia. Elle ne savait en revanche pas ce que cela avait résulté, hormis que Sawada-san n'avait plus crié la nuit.

Skull enfouit son nez dans le cou de son jeune amant. Il était assez inquiet pour le jeune Ciel des Vongola. C'est pourquoi il était venu voir le Serpentard. Celui-ci avait un don incroyable pour l'apaiser de tous ses tourments. Il ne faisait rien de spécial. Mais il était là pour lui et ne l'embêtait pas comme l'aurait fait Reborn pour se décharger de sa frustration. Pourtant il savait Theo curieux. Mais le garçon ne l'interrogeait pas, ne le questionnait pas, ne fouinait pas. Il était simplement présent à ses côtés.

« Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé. »

Theo leva les yeux de sa tasse de thé pour dévisager l'ancien arcobaleno des nuages.

_ Il dort encore. Il était épuisé.

_ Verpey a dit que son illusion avait demandé beaucoup de travail. Chuchota le vert et argent.

Skull acquiesça.

_ Ouais. La flamme de la brume n'est pas son élément. Je savais même pas que c'était possible d'allumer une flamme qui ne correspond pas à son élément. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est l'avantage des porteurs de la Flamme du Ciel.

Skull se tut quelques instant et hocha la tête pour lui-même.

_ Comme la brume n'est pas son élément, Sawada a du utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour la consumer et la maintenir.

Skull se redressa pour s'asseoir et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de changer à nouveau de position pour se rallonger.

_ Tu es inquiet, nota l'héritier Nott.

_ Je le suis. Sawada est... et bien, ce n'est pas seulement mon... boss en quelques sortes.

Leonardo secoua la tête, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

_ Et bien... Sawada a un certain pouvoir naturel sur son entourage. On ne peut pas le détester bien longtemps je crois. La preuve, presque tous ceux qui ont essayé de le tuer sont devenus ses alliés et/ou lui ont juré allégeance.

Theo rit doucement : il n'avait pas entendu parler de cela, bien qu'il s'en douta à partir du moment où il apprit que Xanxus – le type aux nombreuses cicatrices_, avait essayé de tué Tsuna presque un an plus tôt. Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés se redressa, laissant les draps glisser pour dévoiler son corps pâle et fin, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. L'adolescent se déplaça à quatre pattes sur le lit avant de venir s'installer sur les genoux du tueur à gages.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, Leo. »

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du tueur. Theo était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi. En fait, il était la seule personne encore vivante à connaître son véritable patronyme. Et Leo espérait que cela continue ainsi. Theo était devenu, en l'espace de quelques semaines, la personne la plus importante pour lui. Le centre de son univers. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas la Famiglia à qui il avait juré allégeance, mais à côté, il savait que si Theo venait à être mis en danger, il n'hésiterait pas à partir en plein milieu d'une mission pour retrouver son amant. Parce que Theo était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Le tueur à gages déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres du plus jeune, puis sur le bout de son nez avant de descendre dans son cou. C'était agréable, de commencer ainsi la journée.

Belphegor fronça les sourcils en relisant une énième fois le contrat que Xanxus venait de lui faire passer. Il voulait du sang. Il voulait tuer. Mais se concentrer.. alors que d'un côté il y avait le chaton qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et de l'autre, la Recrue qui ne lui causait plus... c'était impossible ! Des excuses !? Il était un prince nom de dieu ! Il n'avait encore jamais eu à s'excuser !Et franchement, Bel avait beau se repasser ses récentes ''conversation'' avec la grenouille, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu différer par rapport à d'habitude. Il s'était contenté d'agir comme toujours, en parfait prince prétentieux vis à vis de la grenouille. C'était ça où il oubliait volontairement le jeune âge de la recrue pour faire des choses qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans ne devrait pas faire _(Fran était l'adolescent en question)_. Il l'avait juste rabroué quand le vert avait commencé à parler. Y avait rien de mal avec ça.

_**« Personne ne veut de toi. » **_

Bel sursauta. Il se souvenait de cette phrase. C'était pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, lorsque Bel s'était débarrassé du _bébé grenouille_. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu être méchant – faux, il était méchant ! C'est ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était_, mais comment repousser quelqu'un comme Fran à part en se montrant vexant ? De toute façon, c'est pas comme s'il avait pu prévoir un soudain changement de comportement chez Fran. C'était pas sa faute !

« _**Même tes parents t'ont abandonné. » **_

Bel n'était pas sûr, mais Fran avait semblé réagir à cette phrase. Enfin, de son avis il avait aussi réagit quand il lui avait dit le détester donc peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment une réaction ? Fran ne l'appréciait pas et ne cherchait donc pas son approbation pour quoique ce soit.

_**« Tu ne vaux rien. » **_

Le blond se recroquevilla dans son lit. Fran ne dormait plus dans leur chambre commune ou peut-être se levait-il plus tôt puisque Bel tombait toujours sur un lit impeccablement fait lorsqu'il se réveillait. Belphegor n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas savoir le vert loin de lui alors même qu'il savait que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Belphegor détestait ça. Il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance, ce sentiment de culpabilité et... et cette douleur dans la poitrine. Cette douleur omniprésente. Le prince déchu haïssait son état. À cet instant précis, il était faible. À cet instant précis, il ne méritait pas sa place dans la Varia. Il avait fait pleurer l'un des siens ! Il avait aussi mis en colère le (futur) grand boss.

.

Timoteo Nono, le Neuvième Parrain Vongola avait toujours su qu'un immense pouvoir sommeillait en ce jeune et timide garçon qu'était Tsunayoshi Sawada. Il l'avait su à la seconde où son regard s'était posé sur l'enfant. Et il n'avait jamais douté. Il savait qu'entraîner un enfant aussi jeune dans ce monde sombre était un paris risqué, mais il savait aussi que le jeune garçon ne faiblirait pas. L'adolescent allongé à côté de lui était unique. Et sa volonté brillait aux yeux de tous, forçant le respect aux plus réticents. Tsunayoshi avait un pouvoir unique et Timoteo savait qu'il s'en servirait pour protéger et servir sa Famille, tout comme lui l'avait fait dans ses jeunes années et continuait encore de le faire aujourd'hui. Tout en caressant la chevelure indomptable de son successeur, Timoteo songea qu'ils avaient là une belle et grande famille. Et qu'il aimerait avoir encore un peu de temps pour la voir grandir et s'épanouir.

Lorsque Gokudera descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec la Famiglia, il ne s'attendait pas à faire _cette découverte là_. Déjà, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là ( qui était bien pleine pour une fois ), ils furent accueillis par une nuée d'applaudissements. Enfin, Tsuna fut accueillit par une nuée d'applaudissements. Le Gardien de la Tempête remarqua que les rares élèves de Durmstrang et BeauxBâtons présents semblaient bouder. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas eu droit au même accueil. Puis tout-à-coup...

« Hayato ? »

L'argenté se figea. Face à lui, à une quinzaine tout au plus, il y avait... son ventre eut un gargouillis. étrange, et il se recroquevilla avant de s'effondrer au sol.

« Aniki... »

Il n'y eut tout à coup plus un bruit alors que Gokudera agonisait au sol, juste à côté de son boss.

« Hayato ! s'exclama ce dernier en s'accroupissant à côté de lui, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme inconnue au bataillon ( du moins pour les sorciers ). Bianchi ! Pourrais-tu mettre tes lunettes s'il te plaît ? »

Une jeune femme se tenait au milieu de la Grande Salle, indifférente aux nombreux regards qu'elle recevait. Elle était belle, de taille moyenne, peut-être même relativement grande et possédait une longue chevelure parme qui détonnait tant dans la masse de cheveux châtains-blonds-bruns des sorciers. Ses yeux en amande luisaient et renvoyaient la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par les fenêtres. L'inconnue haussa un sourcil à la demande de Tsuna puis soupira en sortant une paire de lunettes de soleil :

« Je croyais qu'il avait dépassé ce traumatisme.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il y parviendra un jour. » rumina Tsuna en redressant doucement son bras-droit avec l'aide de Yamamoto.

Il avait parlé doucement. Pourtant, dans le silence religieux de la Grande Salle, on l'entendit comme s'il l'avait crié. Tsuna ne se redressa que quand Takeshi lui eut assuré qu'il veillait sur l'argenté, et se tourna vers la demi-sœur de ce dernier.

« Que fais-tu ici, Bianchi ?

_ J'avais une mission dans le coin. Je suis juste passée pour te féliciter et m'assurer que Hayato était toujours vivant. »

Tsuna hocha la tête et laissa son regard dériver vers les élèves, s'attardant un moment sur Cédric qui regardait avec curiosité une assiette de pancakes. Il allait reprendre la conversation lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec l'assiette de pancake. Et alors que Cédric allait porter un morceau à sa bouche, Tsuna se déplaça d'un bond et balança son bras à la rencontre de celui du plus âgé. La fourchette vola et atterrit avec un cliquetis assourdissant sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

« Tsuna ? » fit Cédric, abasourdi.

Tsuna prit un air gêné et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_ Hum ouais.. désolé pour ça. Bianchi -

Il désigna la jeune femme d'un geste vague avant de poursuivre.

_ Est hum... en quelques sortes une... une professionnelle en poisons culinaires.

Un ange passa. Et Cédric devint blanc en repoussant doucement l'assiette qui était demeurée devant lui.

_ Une – une de tes amies ? Hasarda Cédric.

Le Poufsouffle vit le Champion des Vongola grimacer et en déduisit donc que ce n'était pas cela.

_ La sœur aînée d'Hayato.

_ **Demi**-sœur, le corrigea Hayato, toujours agonisant.

Tsuna acquiesça distraitement puis releva la tête vers la jeune femme.

_ D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais éviter de tenter de tuer nos camarades... c'est – c'est vraiment une mauvaise habitude que tu as de vouloir tuer tout le monde avant d'apprendre à les connaître.

Bianchi haussa un sourcil moqueur.

_ Je te signale que tu es toujours vivant toi. Alors que tu as pourtant fait l'expérience de mes poisons cooking.

Harry se figea en entendant cela. Cela voulait-il dire que Tsuna aussi était un _Survivant_ ? Et bien, il s'en doutait un peu déjà lorsqu'il entendait des bribes d'anecdotes venant de la Varia – ceux-ci dînant et déjeunant toujours à la table des lions. Mais de là, à le dire... et bien, peut-être que les Survivant couraient les rues finalement.

_ Peut-être, mais j'étais techniquement déjà mort donc ça ne compte pas vraiment.

Minute quoi ?!

_ Tu devrais remercier Reborn pour cela dans ce cas. Fit la dénommée Bianchi.

Attendez... Pourquoi le tuteur sadique aurait-il à voir avec le cas de résurrection de Tsuna ? D'ailleurs, comment ce dernier avait-il pu le ressusciter ? Ça n'était pas possible ? Même la Magie ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Si c'était le cas, Harry aurait déjà ramené ses parents à la vie.

_ Si je devais le remercier à chaque fois qu'il me tue pour me ranimer ensuite avec une balle de dernière volonté, je pense que je n'aurais fait que ça de mes journées durant les premières semaines qui ont suivi l'arrivée de Reborn. Marmonna Tsuna.

Dans le silence pesant on l'entendit à nouveau comme s'il l'avait hurlé.

_ Attendez, quoi ?

À ce cri – qui reflétait d'ailleurs la pensée de tous, on se tourna vers la table des lions pour dévisager prudemment le gamin Finnigan qui semblait enregistrer difficilement les informations.

_ Comment ça ''mort'' et ''vivant'' ? Ça veut dire quoi tout ce charabia ?!

_ Oh ça ? Fit Bianchi.

Tsuna commença à trembler, imaginant déjà le pire. Bianchi – comme la plupart de son entourage, pouvait vraiment faire preuve d'un manque de tact flagrant.

_ C'était juste les premiers mois de formation de Tsuna. Mourir et revivre. Maintenant qu'il s'est amélioré, Reborn n'a plus besoin de lui tirer dessus.

À ce stade, Tsuna comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et partit s'asseoir à côté de Cédric qui fixait le vide, bouche bée, et en profita pour laisser cogner sa tête contre la surface lisse de la table.

« _Merde les gens._ » maugréa-t-il.

Il dut se cogner la tête à trois reprises avant que Cédric ne se reprenne et ne le rattrape alors qu'il entamait son quatrième rendez-vous galant avec la table.

_ Tu vas avoir une belle bosse, Tsuna.

Tsuna lui offrit un regard vide et Cédric frissonna presque. Parfois il plaignait vraiment Tsuna. Son statut devait être lourd à porter certains jours. Néanmoins, à chaque fois qu'il revoyait le sourire du châtain lorsque celui-ci regardait sa Famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux et peut-être même d'envier le jeune homme qui semblait avoir trouvé sa place.

« Hum, qui sont ces personnes, Tsuna ? l'interrogea le septième année en désignant d'un geste vague les deux jeunes filles qui accompagnaient la dixième génération Vongola.

_ Oh ! »

Tsuna se retourna vivement vers ses deux amis et rougit d'embarras.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Voici Kyoko et Haru, nos meilleures amies. Kyoko est la petite sœur de Ryohei.

Les deux jeunes filles s'inclinèrent en saluant les étudiants dans un anglais légèrement timide et hésitant que leur rendirent plusieurs sorciers.

« Ce sont des sorcières ? »

Ce ne fut pas vraiment une surprise – pour Tsuna en tout cas, de découvrir que la question ne venait pas d'un Serpentard mais d'un Serdaigle de sixième année dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

_ Non, répondit calmement Tsuna. Mais elles sont tenues au secret.

Puis, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de récriminer les étudiants Vongola, Tsuna recula de deux pas pour placer devant les deux jeunes femmes.

_ Et elles sont sous la protection des Vongola.

Ses yeux couleur caramel semblaient désormais être de la lave en fusion et le Serdaigle déglutit et se maudit d'avoir laissé ses pensées dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres. Parfois, il maudissait sa curiosité. Alors, pour calmer le châtain – qu'il savait bien plus fort que lui malgré les apparences, le sixième année hocha la tête et se ré intéressa à son petit-déjeuner. Les grands yeux de Tsuna reprirent leur teinte d'origine et il rosit délicatement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi sérieux. L'autre gars n'avait fait que poser une question, mais Tsuna avait décelé une pointe de dédain et n'avait pas apprécié. Pour se secouer, Tsuna se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles et les invita à prendre place, bégayant légèrement. Kyoko rit doucement. Tsuna restait malgré tout Tsuna. Et c'était pour le mieux.

« Au fait Tsuna, intervint Bianchi en s'arrêtant derrière lui alors qu'il se servait un verre de jus d'orange ( le jus de citrouille n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé bien qu'il en buvait parfois pour faire bonne figure. Après tout, ne dit-on pas_ ''À Rome, fais comme les romains''_ ? ). n'aurais-tu pas vu Reborn ? »

Le ton suave employé par la jeune femme ne laissait aucun doute de ce qu'elle ferait – ou voudrait faire_, une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé l'hitman et Tsuna plissa les yeux en serrant les dents. Jaloux ? Lui ? Tss pas du tout. Comme si c'était son genre. À la place de la réplique bien sentie qu'il avait retenu de justesse, Tsuna se retourna vers le scorpion avec un sourire innocent et lui répondit avec le plus de douceur qu'il put :

« Désolé, Bianchi. Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Seuls des yeux avisés ou des proches vraiment proches ( au sens émotionnel ) auraient pu remarquer que le masque qu'il portait révélait en fait l'expression aigre d'une personne ayant avalé un citron pressé.

De toute façon, quoi ? Tsuna s'en fichait de la vie privée de son tuteur. Ça ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Il pouvait bien continuer à fricoter avec la tueuse, pour ce que ça changeait. Absolument rien ! Tiens, ils pouvaient même se bécoter dans la Grande Salle, ça ne lui faisait rien du tout. Pas le moindre frisson de dégoût. Pas le moindre tiraillement dans la poitrine, ni de colère rien qu'en n'y pensant. Non madame ! . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bon. . . peut-être un peu en y repensant. Mais rien qu'un peu.

« na. . . Tsuna ? »

Tsuna sursauta et plongea dans le regard assombri du Poufsouffle qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude. Ça allait devenir une habitude si ça continuait. Honnêtement, il devait arrêter d'effrayer ses proches.

_ Désolé. J'étais dans mes pensées. Oui ?

_ Je me demandais combien de temps tes amies allaient rester.

Tsuna tourna la tête pour voir ses deux amies discuter avec quelques jaune et noir de troisième années et plus. Elles souriaient et semblaient heureuses de faire ces rencontres. Tout-à-coup, Tsuna trouva profondément injuste qu'elles ne puissent vivre cette aventure avec eux alors qu'elles avaient toujours été là lors de leurs combats contre de puissantes familles et contre touts les ennemis qui se dressaient contre eux et leur survie. Tsuna aurait tellement aimé qu'elles soient là elles aussi et qu'elles vivent ce qu'ils vivaient chaque jour depuis leur arrivée dans le monde magique. Il connaissait cependant les raisons du refus du Neuvième. Faire louper aux jeunes filles toute une année scolaire, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre. Et les parents de Kyoko n'étaient au courant de rien. Pas plus que ceux de Haru. Bien sûr, Reborn avait toujours su inventer de bons mensonges, mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose. Tsuna n'aimait pas mentir aux parents de ses amis. Naturellement, _Tsuyoshi Yamamoto_ était parfaitement au courant des réseaux du _Souterrains_. Et il savait que son fils trempait – ou tremperait, bientôt dedans. Tout comme lui avait trempé dedans depuis sa plus tendre jeunesse. Bien que lui appartenait au réseau japonais. Ils étaient épéistes et tueurs à gages de père en fils, bien que Takeshi ne l'ait appris que bien tardivement. Tsuyoshi avait longuement hésité à parler de ce monde à son fils, mais finalement, quelqu'un d'autre l'avait déjà fait et, voyant la détermination briller dans le regard de son garçon, Tsuyoshi n'avait pu que faire ce pourquoi il avait travaillé depuis la naissance de son ptit garçon. Il voulait assurer l'avenir et la survie de ce dernier. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et il savait que Takeshi tremperait tôt ou tard dans ce monde. C'était écrit. Et on n'échappait pas à son destin.

Pas sans conséquences.

.

« Tsunayoshi-kun, puis-je te parler ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le vieil homme en entendant une voix l'interpeller. Il traînait dans les couloirs, se demandant quoi faire de son temps. Il avait passé la matinée avec les filles, la dixième génération et les Shimon dans les appartements privés des Vongola à apprendre et à leurs apprendre les dernières nouvelles puis Kyoko et Haru étaient parties retrouver des Poufsouffles avec qui elles avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone tandis que Julie et Adelheid se disputaient comme un vieux couple et que les autres... se battaient. Tsuna avait fait passer le temps – et avait par la même fui le champ de bataille, laissant Enma se charger du reste_, à la bibliothèque pour en ressortir une heure plus tard. Et maintenant, il se traînait dans les couloirs en compagnie de quelques Poufsouffle de cinquième années qui lui avaient proposé d'intégrer le cours de métamorphose, son cœur battant irrationnellement vite.

« Bien sûr, grand-p – Kyuudaime. »

Le Neuvième Parrain des Vongola sourit avec indulgence. Il aimait bien quand Tsuna l'appelait grand-père. Cela lui faisait oublier que Xanxus ne l'avait jamais appelé ''papa'' ou même ''père''. Tsuna s'excusa auprès des jaune et noir, leur proposant de les retrouver en salle de métamorphose si l'heure le lui permettait et les quitta avec l'assurance de ne pas les avoir froissé. Les deux Vongola se promenaient tranquillement dans les larges couloirs du château, croisant tantôt des étudiants qui les saluaient chaleureusement, sourires auxquels ils répondaient bien évidemment, quand Nono prit la parole :

« Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Mammon m'a parlé de tes cauchemars. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient revenus. »

Le ton était calme, empli de douceur, mais Tsuna sursauta tout de même. C'était un sujet délicat, les cauchemars... Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de cela. Et il savait bien que le vieil homme ne le forcerait pas. Néanmoins, Tsuna devait beaucoup au neuvième et il avait entièrement confiance en lui. Pas que ça ne soit pas le cas avec les autres ! C'était juste... différent. Nono était comme – comme un grand-père pour lui. Comme une personne de son sang, ce qui, à bien y réfléchir était un peu le cas. Mammon et Enma connaissaient déjà toute l'affaire, Fran dans les grandes lignes, presque entièrement ( Tsuna avait juste éviter les passages qui pourraient faire replonger Fran dans de mauvais souvenirs ) et Tsuna savait bien qu'il devait en parler au Neuvième du Nom. Rien que pour satisfaire sa conscience. La petite voix fluette de Futa lui rappelait de bien lui en parler avant le départ de la Neuvième Génération.

Leur rythme de marche ralentit considérablement et ce fut une promenade toujours calme même si une onde de sérieux se répandit dans le couloir.

« _Je les ai revu._ » annonça doucement le châtain, les yeux rivés sur le sol dallé sur lequel ils marchaient.

Nono inclina la tête bien que Tsuna ne le vit pas, pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

__ Ils m'ont enfermé dans le coffre d'une voiture. Un 4x4_. _Je m'souviens d'avoir crié et hurlé. Pendant un long moment. _

Tsuna n'osa pas lever les yeux pour rencontrer le regard compatissant du vieux parrain.

__ Ils ont du en avoir marre de m'entendre crier. Puisque la voiture s'est arrêté et que l'un d'eux m'a fait respirer dans un mouchoir. _

Il y eut une pause.

__ Quand je me suis réveillé.. j'étais dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté sur le bord d'une route à la campagne_. _Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui s'est passé. C'est encore assez flou, mais, je sais que, après avoir été passé à tabac, ils m'ont endormis et - _

__ Et ? _L'encouragea doucement Nono.

__ J'étais dans un poulailler. Il y en avait plein. Plein partout ! _

La respiration de Tsuna se coupa et il prit une brusque inspiration alors qu'il s'arrêtait en plein milieu d'un couloir extérieur désert. De là où il était, Tsuna voyait parfaitement les élèves en ''perm'' profiter de leur temps libre dans la Cour de Métamorphose, et peut-être eux-même les voyaient-ils.

__ Calme-toi, Tsunayoshi. Tu n'es plus là-bas. Et tu n'y retourneras pas. _

Malgré le ton léger et rassurant du vieil homme, Tsuna n'en était pas certain. Il se garda bien de faire part de ses doutes mais Nono l'avait senti. Hélas, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus à part être présent pour l'enfant et l'encourager tout en l'aidant à se reconstruire après cet événement traumatisant.

__ Il y en avait plein. Elles étaient partout. Elles voulaient me tuer. Je le sais ! Elles volaient partout. Il y avait plein de plume. Et du sang et – et – et elles se sont jetées sur moi._

__ Qui ça, Tsunayoshi ?_

__ Les – les boules de plumes les – les poules_ ! Elles me picoraient le visage et le corps et – et j'avais mal. _Vraiment mal. Je saignais et elles continuaient. J'avais peur. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, alors que je croyais que j'allais mourir dans cet endroit, la porte s'est ouverte_. Je n'y croyais pas au début. _Mais quand j'ai passé la porte, rien ne m'a retenu. Alors j'ai couru_. _J'avais mal partout et je saignais beaucoup, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas rester là, alors j'ai écouté mon instinct et je suis parti vers le sud._

Tsuna s'interrompit un instant lorsqu'il avisa dans un coin reculé Marcus Flint, Serpentard de sixième année et une certaine Gabriella de l'année de Cédric se bécoter dans un coin ombragé du couloir. Les deux ne semblaient pas les avoir aperçu et Tsuna parlait en italien, mais il était gêné de parler de cela devant eux, quand bien même ils n'en comprenaient pas un traître mot. Il attendit de les avoir dépassé de plusieurs mètres pour reprendre la parole.

«_ J'ai couru pendant plusieurs heures je crois, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sais qu'ils étaient sur mes traces. Et je sais que c'était un jeu pour eux, mais.. j'ai continué à courir. Je n'avais pas assez de force pour utiliser mes flammes alors courir, c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Puis je suis tombé sur la route. J'ai cru que j'étais sauvé. Je n'avais plus qu'à marcher et à prier pour qu'une voiture s'arrête avant qu'ils ne me retrouvent mais..._

__ Que s'est-il passé, Tsunyoshi ?_ »

Tsuna se tut. Que s'était-il passé. Il se souvenait vaguement et dans un flou constant la suite des événements. Rien de clair cependant, juste des flash et quelques moments comme ça. Que s'était-il passé ? Il savait qu'il avait été drogué, mais pourquoi ? À quel usage ? Que s'était-il passé quand il était dans les vapes ? Il restait tant de zones d'ombres..

__ Quelqu'un s'est arrêté alors qu'il était en voiture... ou peut-être m'a t-il rencontré dans la forêt et m'a-t-il proposé de m'emmener, je ne sais plus. Et je l'ai suivi. Quand on est arrivé devant la voiture, mon hyper-intuition s'est réveillée, mais c'était trop tard et la seule chose qu'il m'a dit, c'est de dormir_. _C'était le second homme. Celui qui ne parlait jamais. Je sais qu'ils étaient bien plus que deux, mais ce sont les seuls qui m'ont gardé pendant... tout ce temps_. _J'ai er... un trou de mémoire à partir de là et la prochaine chose dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais de retour dans le poulailler et qu'elles ont .. elles ont... recommencé à se jeter sur moi_.

C'était douloureux pour Tsuna de raconter ses souvenirs hachuré. Mais ça l'était tout autant pour le Neuvième, qui comprenait peu à peu ce par quoi était passé l'adolescent à ses côtés. Il savait bien sûr que l'horreur ne se résumait pas qu'à cela, les trous de mémoires de Tsunayoshi laissant présager bien plus que ça, mais pour l'instant, c'était déjà bien assez. Il devait se concentrer sur la guérison de son successeur.

__ Ils me parlaient parfois. Surtout pour m'insulter en fait._

__ T'insulter ? _

__ De__** fils de pute **__entre autre_, avoua doucement Tsuna en rosissant délicatement.

Il n'était pas le genre de garçon à jurer de la sorte, non. Ça, c'était plutôt le truc de Gokudera.

__ Parfois le matin, ils me résumaient le programme de la journée_._ Ils me disaient ce qu'ils allaient me faire, et ils riaient quand je réagissais. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup... mais ils riaient beaucoup entre eux. Je ne crois pas qu'ils étaient italiens d'origine. Des fois quand ils parlaient et qu'ils pensaient que je dormais, ce n'était pas de l'italien qui sortait de leurs bouches. C'était bien plus... nordique_.

Tsuna se tut. À partir de là, les blancs se faisaient plus nombreux. Il avait du mal à se remémorer du reste. Des flash passaient dans ses esprit, trop rapides pour qu'il en comprenne le sens. Quelle était au juste la signification de tout ceci ? Est-ce qu'il se souvenait même de ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils l'aient amené dans cette salle de... dans des sortes de cave. Elles avaient plus attrait à des cachots en fait. Les fines cicatrices qui scarifiaient son corps approuvaient l'hypothèse de la torture, mais rien ne lui revenait. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux ? Il savait qu'il en revoyait des passages lors de ces cauchemars, mais il ne s'en souvenait que très vaguement au réveil. Malgré l'absence de cauchemars – et ce grâce à l'intervention direct de Mammon, Tsuna avait peur de la solitude. C'est pourquoi il ne rechignait que pour la forme lorsque des carnivores s'invitaient dans sa chambre. Il savaient que ceux-ci ne tenteront de trop... glauque, dirons-nous. Tsuna le savais, même Mukuro, qui était le plus entreprenant de ses gardiens, n'avait fait que l'enlacer en lui murmurant des propos salaces lorsqu'il avait été chargé de veiller sur lui quelques jours après l'Incident. Les autres étaient relativement calmes et se contentaient d'une relation platonique si ce n'est quelques allusions –_ et bien sûr on omettait Byakuran parce que lui c'était un véritable pervers fana de pratiques BDSM__, même les membres de la Varia se comportaient maintenant comme des grands-frère ( petit dans le cas de Fran ) et en ''maman'' quand il s'agissait de Lussuria. Tsuna devrait d'ailleurs penser à demander à ce dernier de cesser d'effrayer les étudiants quand il partait à la ''chasse au beau mec''. Tsuna frissonna. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Lussuria avait tenté de leur faire.

« Yoshi ? .. Tsunayoshi ? »

Tsuna sursauta et leva les yeux vers le Neuvième. Il s'était laissé emporter trop longtemps dans ses pensées et avait inquiété le parrain Vongola. Se secouant mentalement, un fin sourire étira les lèvres du Dixième du Nom quand il regarda Timoteo :

« Kyuudaime, vous ne voudriez pas un chat par hasard ? »

.

.

Après avoir longuement discuté et ri au sujet de l'affaire du chat que Tsuna voulait offrir à Nono ou peut-être même à Xanxus ( afin de faire ressortir la douceur du chef de la Varia ), Tsuna vint rejoindre les Poufsouffles de cinquième année avec qui il avait pu être vu plus tôt. Comme il l'avait pensé, le cours de métamorphose était terminé depuis longtemps, aussi, Tsuna vint s'excuser de ne pas être venu bien qu'il les ait prévenu de cette possibilité, et leur proposa de les suivre pour leur prochain cours. C'est donc un groupe enthousiaste de jaune et noir accompagné d'un Vongola qui parvint aux serres pour un cours de Botanique avec leur directrice de maison.

Le cours fut agréable bien que Tsuna faillit un perdre un doigt tant la plante carnivore dont leur groupe s'occupait semblait l'apprécier. Le jeune homme se fit charrier là-dessus durant tout le trajet du retour, jusqu'à leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades et Tsuna s'étonna de ne pas y trouver ses amis et grands-frères. Étaient-ils en formation ? Son regard balaya la tablée dans l'espoir de voir les autres Vongola mais il dut se résoudre à l'évidence ils n'étaient pas là. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'asseoir avec les Poufsouffles avec qui il avait passé la matinée lorsque son regard accrocha quelque chose et qu'il se figea. Danny, l'un des poufsouffles de cinquième année le vit blêmir et tanguer dangereusement. Il le rattrapa de justesse par le bras et l'aida à se redresser, recevant un regard reconnaissant de ce dernier, accompagné d'un sourire piteux. Malgré tout, son regard hanté revint se poser sur la source de son malaise et son teint vira cadavérique.

« Tsuna ? Tu m'entends ? »

Son pouls s'accéléra et le jeune homme s'affaissa contre le plus âgé en fermant les yeux avec force. Il ne devait pas se laisser submergé par ça. Surtout pas ! Pas ici ! Il était trop vulnérable. Son corps trembla malgré lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les souvenirs lui remontaient. _Les bruits incessants, les plumes qui volaient partout et le bruit, le bruit._ _Toujours plus fort_. _Toujours plus irritant._ _À vous rendre fou_.

« Tsuna ? »

La voix qui l'appela, celle du cinquième année, semblait devenir de plus en plus inquiète, mais Tsuna n'arrivait pas à rester concentré dessus. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cette cage dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé. Quelques Poufsouffles levèrent les yeux vers les deux élèves en remarquant que l'un semblait anxieux et fixait l'autre qui était complètement hagard, inconscient de ce qui l'entourait. Gabriella, la fille en septième année fronça les sourcils à cela :

« Danny, que se passe-t-il ? »

Danny ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais une sensation de picotement parcourut son dos et il se retourna à temps pour voir l'un des gars – Mammon, venir vers eux, d'une démarche impérieuse. L'encapuchonné vint se poster devant les deux garçons et dégagea doucement Tsuna du Poufsouffle en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Danny le comprit et se recula un peu, anxieux pour l'autre adolescent. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Vongola était pris de malaise, surtout depuis quelques jours et les poufouffles ne trouvaient pas cela particulièrement rassurant. Mammon prit le visage de Tsuna en coupe et le força à le regarder.

« Tsuna. Tsuna regarde-moi. Tsuna ? »

Tsuna, bien que plongé dans le regard du plus âgé, ne semblait pas le voir. Il semblait complètement ailleurs. Mammon ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu déclencher une crise de panique chez le petit châtain mais le plus important pour l'instant était de le faire sortir de cet état pré-panique.

« Tsuna. Tsunayoshi tu m'entends ? »

Mais rien à faire, Tsuna n'écoutait pas. Mammon soupira, espérant que la formation des autres Vongola durerait encore un peu il ne manquerait plus qu'ils arrivent maintenant pour que la journée soit définitivement foutue en l'air. Mammon balaya la salle du regard, notant que quelques uns les regardaient avec curiosité ou appréhension, ayant sans doute remarqué le teint blanc et la respiration sifflante du plus jeune. Son regard tomba soudain sur une deuxième année de Poufsouffle, assis non loin d'eux et, lorsqu'il vit que le regard de Tsuna avait suivi le sien et qu'il tanguait un peu plus, Mammon jura bruyamment dans sa langue maternelle, faisant sursauter les plus proches. Se concentrant à nouveau sur le plus jeune, le Gardien de la Brume resserra sa prise sur le visage du gamin, sans pour autant venir à lui en faire mal.

« Tsunayoshi, écoute-moi. Ce n'est pas réel. Il n'y a rien.

_ Elles... elles sont là. Chuchota doucement Tsuna. j- j'les vois. Elles sont partout ! »

Son éclat lui valut quelques regards curieux mais aucun des deux Vongola n'en eut cure.

_ Tsuna, ce n'est pas réel. C'est une illusion, un souvenir. Il n'y a rien ici. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Tsuna était un peu moins voilé, mais il était toujours à moitié plongé dans les limbes de son esprit, dans ses souvenirs passés.

« S'il vous plaît... susurra doucement Tsuna en clignant des yeux.

_ Tsuna, ne replonge pas.

_ Je – J'peux pas. J'arrête pas de les voir. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont là. »

Un soubresaut plus violent le prit et Mammon fut contraint de s'écarter un instant avant de reprendre en coupe le visage du petit garçon.

__ Tsunayoshi. Je peux t'assurer qu'elles sont pas là. Ce que tu as vu, _commença-t-il doucement, _est le fruit de ton passé. Tu dois apprendre à faire abstraction à cela. Tu dois passer à autre chose. Tu dois le faire, Tsuna._

Tsuna tremblait. Mammon le sentait et le voyait.

__ Ouvre les yeux_.

Mammon se montra patient et grand bien lui en prit. Il fallut une longue minute avant que le jeune Vongola se décide à ouvrir les yeux, et ce ne fut que pour quelques secondes puisque son regard retomba immédiatement sur la source de son malaise. Tsuna chancela, s'appuyant sur l'illusionniste pour ne pas trébucher et enfouit son visage dans la cape de ce dernier.

__ J'peux pas. _Murmura-t-il piteusement.

Mammon hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait, mais le gamin avait déjà fait beaucoup d'effort et le plus dure était passé la crise était réprimée. Le souffle contre son cou retournait peu à peu à la normale et, bien que les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler plus tôt roulaient désormais librement sur les joues rebondies du jeune homme ( qui cachait par ailleurs son visage contre le torse de Mammon ), il paraissait un peu plus calme. Presque apaisé._ Presque _hein. L'encapuchonné enroula un bras autour de la taille du châtain et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je crois que nous devrions nous retirer. Tu dois être épuisé et.. je doute que tu puisse manger face à _**ça**_. »

Tsuna se raidit dans ses bras, puis acquiesça en silence et les deux ne tardèrent pas à quitter la Grande Salle, tête basse pour Tsuna.

/

Théo bouquinait en silence à la table des Serpentards en attendant le début du repas – ce qui n'était pas pour tout de suite_, lorsqu'il remarqua le silence anormal à la table de sa maison. Et bien, les Serpentards n'étaient pas bruyants de nature (ou s'ils l'étaient, ça ne sortait pas de la salle commune), mais tout de même, il y avait des limites à ne pas frôler. Il releva donc la tête et s'apprêtait à poser une question lorsqu'il remarqua que la majorité de ses camarades de classe et aînés semblaient fixer quelques chose face à eux. En suivant leur regard, il tomba sur le profil de Tsunayoshi Sawada, champion des Vongola, futur boss de son amant, et jeune homme très sympa à côtoyer. Naturellement, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi beaucoup d'yeux étaient rivés sur lui et l'autre Vongola qui lui faisait face. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua lorsqu'il prit compte de leur gestuelle. Tsunayoshi était tendu comme un arc et secouait de temps à autre la tête en murmurant frénétiquement. L'autre semblait le rassurer et parler calmement sans jamais relâcher son contact physique avec lui. Le plus âgé – Mammon s'il se souvenait bien de ce que lui avait dit Leo (Skull)_, ramenait désespérément l'attention sur lui lorsque l'Héritier Vongola se concentrait sur... quoi ?!

Marcus Flint était perplexe. Pas quant à la soudaine plus ou moins bonne entente inter-maisons. Pas non plus quant à son intérêt pour une Poufsouffle de Septième année, Gabrielle-Quelque-Chose – une très belle jeune femme soit-dit-en-passant. Non. C'était la scène qui se jouait devant lui qui le rendait perplexe. Un instant plus tôt le Vongola était.. et bien, normal. Aussi normal qu'il puisse être. L'instant d'après il paraissait sur le point de s'évanouir et tout ça à cause de quoi ? À cause d'une _poule_ ! Une peluche ! Alors comprenez-le. Marcus était perplexe. Très perplexe. Surtout que l'autre encapé semblait semblait très sérieux. Bon, cette histoire ne le concernait pas mais en une période de paix comme celle-ci ( _entre maison cela s'entend, Marcus était tout-à-fait NEUTRE dans la guerre qui se profilait, même si le Petit-Potter serait parfait au lit /__**SBAF**__/_), il fallait bien s'occuper. Et observer les autres était une assez belle occupation pour les étudiants poudlardiens. À la table des Serpentards on se concerta. Les Vongola étaient des personnes vraiment.. mystérieuses et étranges. Et, le plus normal du groupe se révélait finalement être le plus mystérieux de tous. Le pire étant qu'il ne laissait rien paraître. Il ne disait rien quant à ces soudaines crises. Il n'expliquait pas et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un avait eu le courage d'aller le lui demander. Lorsque l'adolescent se fut retiré avec l'illusionniste de la Varia, un léger bourdonnement envahit la salle, seulement apaisé par l'arrivée des délicates jeunes filles de Beaux-Bâtons.

.

Lorsque Reborn rentra dans la chambre ce soir-là, après avoir brièvement parlé avec Mammon, ce fut pour la trouver déserte. Suspicieux – l'illusionniste lui avait dit que Tsuna était déjà à l'intérieur_, il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte sur la gauche, celle qui menait à la salle d'eau. La porte n'émit aucune résistance et s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement. Personne. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua et il recula pour venir se poster devant le lit en croisant les bras. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il faisait fausse route mais pour une fois, il ignora la petite voix de sa conscience ( pourquoi avait-elle la voix enfantine de Luce ? ) et se baissa pour regarder sous le lit. Rien. Pas même un mouton de poussière. Y a pas à dire, les elfes de maison faisaient vraiment bien leur travail. Tsuna n'aimait pas être enfermé dans le noir. N'aimait plus pour être exact. Est-ce que par hasard... ? C'est davantage soucieux et inquiet que le trentenaire se redressa et fit son chemin jusqu'à une autre porte. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet lorsqu'il trouva Tsuna roulé en boule dans le dressing de leur chambre. Le jeune adolescent était recroquevillé, ses bras ayant ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sa tête plongée dans ses genoux, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, comme lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Le tueur à gage pouvait entendre les sanglots durement retenus par le petit châtain alors qu'il se balançait. Tsuna – s'il avait perçu sa présence_, ne leva pas la tête et ne montra aucun signe de l'avoir entendu venir. En fait, il ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien. Reborn s'approcha lentement du garçon, sans jamais faire ni de bruit ni de gestes brusques et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent.

« Tsuna ? » l'interpella-t-il doucement.

Tsunayoshi ne réagit pas. Alors, il l'avait bien entendu venir. Err.. la porte ne faisait pas de bruit mais la lumière provenant de la chambre avait probablement du suffire.

Le tueur, qui avait retiré son fédora depuis un petit moment à présent, se passa une main dans les cheveux en un geste fatigué et posa doucement sa grande main calleuse sur l'épaule du jeune homme à ses côtés. Tsuna, une fois de plus, paraissait si frêle et si fragile. Personne, en le voyant ainsi, ne pourrait être amené à croire qu'il s'était battu pour vivre et pour protéger sa famille. Personne ne pourrait croire qu'il était le futur parrain d'une des plus grandes Famille, de l'un des clans les plus puissants. On ne croirait pas comme ça, que Sawada Tsunayoshi, l'Héritier des Vongola, était ce jeune garçon en larmes, enfermé dans le dressing de sa chambre. La grande main de l'assassin descendit dans le dos du châtain, et le réconforta silencieusement par des gestes tendres, quoiqu'un peu maladroits.

Tsuna se crispa en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. En fait, il ne l'entendit pas réellement, mais il distingua la lumière derrière son rideau de cheveux et la protection de ses bras dans lesquels il avait enterré son visage strié de larmes. Il entendit les pas légers et discrets de Reborn. Il avait toujours trouvé que son ''professeur particulier'' ressemblait à un félin. Il avait certaines de leurs caractéristiques c'était un homme discret et plein de mystères. Sa démarche était gracieuse et légère, féline en somme. Son sourire avait quelque chose de carnassier – particulièrement lors des formations en fait, et la crinière qui lui servait de tignasse était plus épique que celle de Tsuna. Il sentit la main de l'homme presser son épaule avant de descendre lentement dans son dos, pour ne pas l'effrayer, traçant de légers cercles apaisants qui firent déglutir le plus jeune. Tsuna commença à se calmer et les larmes se tarirent peu à peu. C'est dingue comme la simple présence de l'homme pouvait lui être positive. Il voulait, cherchait la présence de l'ancien arcobaleno du soleil. Il avait en avait besoin ! La main qui était dans son dos descendit plus bas, et bientôt, c'est un bras qui vint s'enrouler autour de la taille de l'adolescent, l'invitant à se lover contre le plus âgé des deux.

«_ Je suis là,_ Tsuna. Susurra Reborn en embrassant son front._ Je suis là. _»

.

* * *

.

Février passa tranquillement, et avant même que l'on ne s'en rende compte, Mars était déjà bien entamé. Les invités présents lors de la Seconde Tâche étaient repartis depuis longtemps déjà et la vie au château avait repris son cours. Les élèves de Beaux-Bâtons suivaient leurs cours dans leur ''maison'' qui ressemblait davantage à une grosse calèche qu'à une maison_, et ceux de Durmstrang dans leur bateau. Les étudiants Vongola Belphegor tenta plusieurs approches afin d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec la recrue de Varia Quality mais rien à faire, le jeune homme continuait de l'éviter. Et Bel commençait sérieusement à péter un câble. Deux mois.. DEUX MOIS que cette histoire le hantait. Il avait fini par comprendre la cause de leur... froid. Et maintenant il cherchait – et ça le tuait de le dire_, à s'excuser à tout prix. Mais c'était bien parce que c'était Fran, hein ! Ces mois passés loin ( et pourtant si près ) de Fran l'avaient rendu irritable et le prince de la Varia pouvait à présent s'énerver à la moindre occasion. On avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux éviter de laisser les plus violents ( et titilleurs ) membres de la Xème Génération Vongola à côté de lui parce qu'il avait eu tôt fait d'envoyer Gokudera et Byakuran dans l'aile de l'infirmerie. Comprenez-le aussi, devoir se coltiner à longueur de journée des emmerdeurs de première qui passaient leur temps à lui rappeler la raclée qu'il s'était pris face au successeur des Vongola, c'était gonflant à la fin... même au début en y réfléchissant. En parlant du chaton, Tsunayoshi s'adressait à nouveau comme avant avec lui .. err... pas tout-à-fait normalement avant il était effrayé et tout timide face à lui, à présent il agissait comme il agirait face à Hibari ou Mukuro. Et Belphegor devait s'empêcher d'essayer de l'embêter ou de le taquiner pour le faire rougir, sachant que ses mots blessants à l'encontre de Fran n'étaient pas encore tout-à-fait passés. Pour dire vrai, Bel doutait qu'ils passent un jour. Il se demandait pourquoi Tsuna lui reparlait même. Bah ! La réponse était simple : c'était Tsunayoshi.

Fran c'était... c'était compliqué à dire. C'était un gamin. Un gamin très étrange en fait mais, pouvait-il lui en faire la réflexion alors que lui-même avait tué son frère à un très jeune âge... ainsi que le reste de sa famille ? Et puis, Fran n'avait aucun lien avec la Mafia avant que la Varia et Mukuro ne viennent à sa rencontre. Il vivait simplement à la campagne avec sa grand-mère. La pauvre femme n'avait rien pu faire pour garder Fran elle était très âgé, elle le savait. Même si elle avait pu le garder, elle serait décédée peu après, emportée par sa maladie et Fran aurait été envoyé on ne savait où. À la place, Fran envoyait encore parfois une lettre à sa grand-mère maternelle, de plus en plus malade. Belphegor le savait il avait lu par dessus l'épaule de la jeune recrue un jour, juste pour l'embêter. Err... le prince se mentirait à lui-même s'il disait ne pas avoir voulu en savoir plus sur son jeune coéquipier en faisant cela, mais bon.

.

.

C'est le 21 mars que les choses évoluèrent entre les deux membres de la Varia. Belphegor avait enfin réussi à coincer le plus jeune au détour d'un couloir habituellement désert et l'avait traîné à sa suite dans une salle confortable lorsque la porte était apparue. À présent, ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une salle identique à la chambre qu'ils partageaient au manoir. Étonnamment, Belphegor avait eu un peu de mal à traîner Fran jusque-là. Il fallait bien le dire, le plus jeune avait immédiatement commencé à se débattre en reconnaissant son ''agresseur''. Le prince déchu n'en avait cure,il s'était contenté de le traîner à sa suite et l'avait jeté sur le lit une fois dans la pièce.

.

Fran tourna la tête de gauche à droite, légèrement désorienté. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Peut-être avait-il également un peu peur. Quelques secondes plus tôt il saluait Tsuna qui avait accepté de suivre un cours de Divination avec la classe des jumeaux Weasley ( en commun avec les Serpentards de sixième année ) et à présent il était là. Dans une salle sombre et désaffectée. Allait-il se faire violer ? Le commandant Squalo disait toujours que ce genre de situation était un coup à se faire violer pour les frêles petites créatures comme lui. De l'avis de Fran, c'était plutôt l'argenté qui risquait ce genre de choses, mais il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire. Par par choix certes, il avait choppé la grippe lorsque cette pensée l'avait effleurée et il s'était muré dans un silence forcé. Sûr que cette réplique aurait pourtant plu aux autres. À présent, il était guéri, mais n'avait plus eu l'occasion de la sortir, cette phrase. Dommage...

Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'une longue main froide glissa sur son bras avant d'attraper son poignet. Son bras reposant auparavant le long de son corps, ses doigts enserrant les draps du lit, fut levée puis reposer sur ses genoux. La silhouette qui le tenait – et Fran ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à son identité_, vint s'accroupir, un genoux à terre, entre ses jambes et le dévisagea sans parler.

Belphegor était hypnotisé par les yeux du jeune gardien de la Brume. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotion dans le regard du plus jeune et ne savait plus s'il devait se cogner la tête pour en être responsable ou au contraire être heureux. Rester impassible en toute circonstance.. Fran... ça le tuait. Maintenant, il y avait autre chose qui empêchait Fran de parler. Il ne savait pas quoi dire... Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans maintes situations extrêmement dangereuses où il ne s'en était réchappé que de justesse, mais là, ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Là, là il devait présenter ses excuses au jeune illusionniste. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose. Il y avait aussi un minuscule – mais vraiment minuscule, sentiment qu'il ne s'avouait pas. Il avait peut-être un peur également. Ouais, peut-être. La Varia était sa famille, quoiqu'il en dise. Même Tsunayoshi et ses abrutis-de-gardiens-possessifs l'étaient peut-être devenus aussi, mais Fran.. Fran et bien, c'était plus. Vraiment plus. Beaucoup plus.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux, Bel avait tout de suite commencé à le détester. Pas parce qu'il n'était plus le plus jeune du groupe, non. Ça il s'en fichait. Non. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était ce visage impassible. Rien ne le faisait réagir. Belphegor, qui avait toujours su faire mouche ne lui faisait rien. Il ne l'agaçait pas – tout du moins le morveux ne le montrait pas_, ne le blessait – là encore même chose, rien ! Et le Prince de la Varia détestait cela. Il détestait cette indifférence. Il détestait que ce garçon ne le remarque pas. Il était un prince ! Il était un génie ! Il l'avait haïs pour cela et parfois, parfois, il le détestait encore. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus le haïr. Fran était, Fran était Fran. Bel en était parvenu à un point où il ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose que ce regard blessé et trahi lorsqu'il avait chassé le jeune homme de l'auberge à Pré-au-Lard. Et penser à ça... lui faisait mal. Ouais, penser à Fran alors qu'ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient même plus, c'était douloureux. Peu importe ce qu'il disait ou essayait de croire au début. Alors certes, il devait s'excuser, mais comment faire ? On ne lui avait encore jamais imposer une chose pareille ! La meilleure chose à faire était peut-être.. de se lancer. Oui, il allait y arriver :

« Hey... »

. . .

Sa voix rauque et basse provoqua un frisson chez le plus jeune gardien de la Varia. Même si cela attisa un léger sourire sur les lèvres du prince déchu, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il était censé dire.

Fran lui, était de plus en plus perdu. Être enfermé il ne savait où avec le prince déchu n'était clairement pas dans ses projets d'un futur proche. En fait, depuis deux mois il essayait constamment de retarder au plus possible ce moment. Apparemment, le blond avait atteint ses limites et ne supportait plus d'avoir perdu son jouet. Parce que c'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? Le blondinet couronné ne pouvait pas avoir réalisé le caractère de merde qu'il traînait depuis toujours ! … si ?

La main froide qui tenait auparavant son poignet desserra sa prise et vint se poser sur la joue du plus jeune, dans une caresse presque aérienne, comme s'il avait peur de briser son cadet ( _**NdA :**__ Okay, ce qui va suivre est clairement dégoulinant de guimauve mais – hey ! Ils s'ignorent depuis trois mois ! Et savez-vous seulement depuis combien de temps j'essaie d'écrire ce passage ? _). Quand Fran leva finalement les yeux vers son aîné, ce fut pour avoir le souffle coupé. Fran n'avait jamais vu les yeux de son sempaï, il n'avait fait qu'entre-apercevoir un éclat pendant des combats particulièrement violent. Et là maintenant, son sempaï avait passé une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoiffer et ceux-ci dévoilaient les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Bien sûr, Tsunayoshi-nii avait de très beaux yeux et Enma-san aussi. Même le bruyant gardien de la tempête du Decimo avait des orbes vertes étonnantes. Mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ceux de son sempaï. Il avait un jour entendu Lussuria dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bel cachait ses yeux sous sa frange car ses yeux étaient magnifiques et Mammon avait même approuvé ! Maintenant, Fran comprenait et approuvait lui aussi. Les yeux de Belphegor étaient les perles les plus rares, les plus _belles_ qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Belles. Magnifiques. Ça n'était pas assez pour décrire la Beauté de son regard. Le prince avait de très beaux yeux verts. Verts, cerclés de rouge. Un mélange détonnant mais très agréable visuellement parlant. L'assassin n'avait jamais montré volontairement ses yeux à quelqu'un. Seul Fran pouvait maintenant connaître ce privilège. Et il serait le seul. Une vague de chaleur envahit le visage du prince qui se retint de grimacer. C'était quoi ça ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas rougir ! Pas même _rosir._ Il était un prince ! Ce genre de .. err... choses, ne lui arrivaient pas en temps normal. Naturellement, grâce à Fran – ce sale gosse !_, les choses normales le restaient rarement. Au moins, il avait la satisfaction de voir ce doux visage troublé par leur proximité. Et ça c'était vraiment délectable.

Fran dévisagea le prince déchut accroupi devant lui. Le jeune homme était – sans mauvais jeu de mot, à genoux entre ses jambes et Fran devait bien avouer qu'il était assez mal-à-l'aise compte tenu de leurs positions respectives. Il n'était pas très connaisseur, diable, il était même novice en la matière, mais Squalo lui avait dit que quand un couple était dans cette position, c'était pour les ''préliminaires''. Fran n'était pas certain de ce qu'était ces trucs-là, mais il avait bien une petite idée. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si lui et son sempai étaient... quelque chose. Et puis, depuis quand le commandant Squalo disait-il des choses intelligentes ? Fran était gêné aussi, un peu. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de Belphegor, même s'il était tenté de détourner le regard, et même si parfois ce dernier s'égarait un peu plus bas, vers les lèvres du blond. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à Fran, il était curieux. Belphegor l'avait toujours rendu curieux.

« _Tu.. _»

Fran se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reporta son attention sur Belphegor. Intérieurement, il ne put cependant pas retenir l'exclamation de surprise 'Putain !' Il avait appris au fil des années à être calme et impassible, mais mentalement, il en était parfois tout autre. Et là, le regard du prince blond exprimait tant de choses ! Une myriade de sentiments que Fran ne comprenait pas forcément. Malgré tout, la domination qu'il avait sur le blond de par sa position, ne le ravissait pas comme il l'aurait cru autrefois. Cela le rendit encore plus mal-à-l'aise, alors, tandis que le blond fouillait dans son courage, Fran le poussa légèrement pour se laisser tomber par terre devant lui. Là, au moins, assis sur les fesses et les jambes écartés, il était à la hauteur du prince couronné. Et puis, il le savait bien. Un prince ne s'excuse pas.

Belphegor écarquilla les yeux en se sentant doucement poussé en arrière. Si Fran avait réellement été en colère ou voulait le voir partir, il aurait poussé bien plus franchement. Puis un corps tomba devant lui et il réalisa que c'était Fran, qui était à présent à sa hauteur. Bel profita sans gêne de la situation pour l'étudier un peu plus en profondeur. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il était décidé à faire de Fran un... ben, un partenaire. Divers. Pas que pour les missions. Err, outre le fait que l'adolescent lui porte sur les nerfs ( et ça signifiait forcément quelque chose ! Ça ne pouvait qu'être ça ! ), il y avait naturellement le physique du jeune homme. Fran était le type de beauté typique du Japon. On aimait l'androgynie là-bas. Et Fran avait un corps assez androgyne. On le reconnaissait comme mâle, mais il avait un corps fin, frêle, presque féminin. Des courbes maniérées, des jambes pâles et fuselées, pas beaucoup de muscles. Fran était beau. Ça n'était même pas une question. Et s'il ne s'était agit que de cela. Son regard était quelque chose de magnifique. Certes, Bel l'avait presque toujours connu vide, mais ses yeux verts avaient toujours été qualifiés de ''merveilles'' et à présent que l'illusionniste ne se cachait plus tant derrière un masque, ils l'étaient bien plus. Fran était ce genre de personnes auxquelles on ne faisait pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à se faire remarquer. Mais Belphegor l'avait toujours vu. Quelque chose d'humide roula le long de sa joue, né de son œil gauche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis... depuis combien de temps au juste ? Et puis pourquoi maintenant d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas triste, il était juste, juste tellement frustré. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'excuser convenablement. Une main froide se glissa dans sa nuque et Bel retrouva ses sens, se demandant pourquoi le visage de la recrue était tout-à-coup aussi proche. Allait-il - non ! Il ne pouvait pas ! C'était à lui de faire ça, Fran ne pouvait pas faire le premier pas ! En plus, Bel voulait vraiment s'excuser ( et pas uniquement à cause du chaton Vongola ). Mais Fran ne l'embrassa pas. Fran lui fit baisser la tête et le prit juste dans ses bras. Comme un enfant qu'on console après l'avoir durement engueulé. Mais Fran n'avait rien dit, pas même prononcé un mot. Il s'était contenté de le regarder, de le laisser faire, de lui laisser le temps. Parce qu'il savait. Il savait qu'un prince.. ça ne s'excuse pas.

«_ Je suis désolé, Fran. _»

.

.

Tsuna ne savait pas trop comment il s'était retrouvé à suivre les jumeaux Weasley pour leur cours de Divination. À vrai dire, les cours d'option était communs aux quatre maisons donc il faisait actuellement son chemin avec les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles alors que les Serdaigles et les Serpentards arrivaient ensemble à la trappe menant à la salle de cours. Tsuna grimaça et se retint de se boucher le nez en entrant dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas que ça sentait mauvais, mais ça sentait juste tellement fort que c'en était désolant. Le jeune homme en serait presque venu à regretter sa décision d'assister à ce cours s'il n'avait pas été aussi curieux de connaître cette matière. Malgré tout, la pièce circulaire était plutôt pas mal selon le petit châtain. Elle avait quelque chose d'orientale, qui reflétait peut-être un peu les goûts hindous de la femme... ou peut-être était-ce juste censé faire ''mystique'', Tsuna n'en était pas sûr. On lui avait juste spécifié que la femme, Trelawney, était un sacré phénomène. Cependant, Tsuna préférait se faire sa propre idée, alors, c'est en s'asseyant avec les sixième année qu'il scella son destin.

La femme qui se présenta à quelques mètres de lui était l'une des personnes les plus étranges qu'il lui eut été données de rencontré. Tsuna ne parvenait pas à la mettre dans une tranche d'âge mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait. À vrai dire, rien ne le dérangeait vraiment. Le style vestimentaire de la dame n'était pas ce qui allait lui permettre de la juger, quoiqu'il ne se permettrait certainement pas de juger quelqu'un à part peut-être inconsciemment. Non. Sybille Trelawney avait un visage sec et pointu mais de grosses lunette rondes qui lui bouffaient la moitié du visage grossissait comiquement ses yeux clairs. Elle avait une aura étrange, de celle des devins mais Tsuna n'en avait encore jamais rencontré et tout le monde lui avait certifié qu'elle n'avait aucun vrai talent. Seul une minorité d'élèves avaient pris la défense de leur enseignante. Trelawney n'en disait rien, elle s'en fichait, était ailleurs. Dans cet état, elle lui faisait légèrement – très légèrement, penser à Luna. Luna, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup croisé durant le mois dernier. Il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler un peu quelques jours plus tôt. Et Luna avait eu ce regard à la fois rêveur et mélancolique. Comme si elle connaissait des choses que personne d'autre ne savait. Tsuna savait que Luna n'était pas comme les autres filles, elle était plus calme, plus rêveuse. Plus excentrique aussi. Luna avait une vision du monde qui lui était propre, des connaissances épiques, diverses et variées. Mais Luna voyait aussi des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir. Et parfois, parfois il valait mieux ne pas savoir. Mais on ne donnait pas ce choix-là à Luna, et elle devait vivre avec. C'était son destin. Tsuna était conscient de tout cela. Il y avait des choses dans le monde magique, qui le dépassait complètement et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Le don de Luna faisait parti de ce genre de choses. Et cette femme aussi visiblement. Le don de Luna était parfois dangereux. Honnêtement, Tsuna en avait un peu peur. Il pouvait révéler des choses terribles et Luna devait faire un choix. Parler ou laisser faire le temps. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était au courant d'une terrible nouvelle les concernant, qu'elle ne pouvait annoncer. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait. Cela faisait parti des quelques trucs du monde magique qu'il comprenait. Il y avait des fois où même la magie avait ces limites, et où l'on ne pouvait entraver l'avenir au risque de devenir un pantin aux mains des dieux.

Trelawney parlait beaucoup. De cette voix rêveuse et mystique, quasi délirante. Elle se promenait à travers la salle ou se prélassait sur son fauteuil au centre de la pièce et les avisait d'un regard paresseux, vitreux. Elle leur donnait des conseils sur comment lire les feuilles de thé et autres joyeusetés. Tsuna devait avouer être curieux vis-à-vis de cette discipline. Ce n'était après tout pas comme si la Divination était une science. On n'était jamais sûr de rien avec ça. Tsuna ne savait pas trop s'il devait aimer ou non cette matière. Luna aimait bien, mais Luna avait un don, alors que la plupart des autres élèves avaient choisi cette option à défaut d'autre choix, ne voulant pas s'encombrer de matières complexes comme l'Arithmancie ou les Runes Anciennes. Harry avait dit ne pas trop comprendre le truc avec la Divination. Il avait dit qu'avec du recul, il aurait préféré prendre Runes Anciennes, mais que maintenant, c'était trop tard. Tsuna comprenait : lui aussi voudrait changer si on lui prédisait tout le temps sa mort et toujours des situations plus douloureuses encore. Tsuna n'aurait pas voulu, lui non plus, si ça avait été le cas. Malheureusement, quand on s'appelle Tsuna et que l'on a un jour été un Dame, il arrive parfois que la malchance resserre son emprise sur soi. Et cela fut vérifié lorsqu'une ombre se dressa devant la table qu'il occupait avec un poufsouffle de sixième année et les jumeaux Fred et George. Tsunayoshi leva des yeux interrogateur vers l'enseignante mais elle avait le regard vitreux et le visage dénudé d'expression, comme perdu dans les limbes d'un ailleurs. Les battements du cœur d'Harry s'accélèrent brutalement alors que Sybille Trelawney baissait les yeux vers lui :

« Héritier du Pouvoir. »

_' Oh merde ! '_ songea Tsuna. C'était bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

« En cette bataille le sang sera versé. La Victoire est importante et les pertes inévitables. La décision est décisive pour triompher de l'Ennemi. »

.

Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la salle de Divination. On ne savait pas trop à qui était destiné ceci. Était-ce réellement une prédiction. Ryan, un Serdaigle assis à proximité de la table prise d'assaut, remarqua le teint pâle du japonais.

« Tsuna, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Tsuna ou peut-être juste un peu. À vrai dire, ils s'étaient juste parlés au détour d'un couloir lorsque Tsuna s'était perdu mais la discussion avait été sympathique et le garçon était très poli. Normal pour un japonais, se dit-il avant de se fustiger pour le cliché ancré dans son esprit. Le Serdaigle tendit le bras pour secouer doucement le champion Vongola. L'effet désiré eut lieu lentement, Tsuna leva un visage hagard vers lui, le teint pâle et le regard terrifié. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il devait avoir été prévenu que le professeur était une folle dingue. Malgré tout, lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de réagir. Rien ne s'était passé comme d'habitude et à l'entente de la voix rauque, Ryan s'était figé, le cœur battant et ses poils s'étaient hérissés sur sa nuque. Était-ce bien une prédiction ? Trelawney avait beau être totalement cinglée, elle ne l'était pas assez pour agir ainsi de son plein gré. De plus, maintenant, elle semblait désorientée en dévisageant les élèves. Ryan n'aimait pas ça. Encore moins lorsqu'il vit Tsuna lever un main tremblante.

« Oui mon cher ? Fit la voix du professeur.

_ Puis-je sortir professeur ?

_ Bien sûr mon cher, bien sûr. »

Tsuna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta son siège à la hâte, le teint cadavérique et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, tête basse. Ryan cligna des yeux puis se leva à son tour.

_ Je l'accompagne, professeur.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse qu'il savait positive et partit à son tour, le regard lourd.

Quoiqu'on en dise, la_ famille Camaro_ avait toujours servi les Vongola et avait toujours fait de leur mieux pour les protéger et les aider. Et Ryan ne comptait pas décevoir ses ancêtres.

.

* * *

.

Tsuna avait passé son après-midi enfermé dans les appartements Vongola à clarifier les derniers événements avec sa famille et Ryan. Rayan Delornay. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer se retrouver face à un Camaro. Les Camaro était une famille mineure qui avait juré allégeance aux Vongola, bien des décennies plus tôt. Et bien, c'était une surprise de taille. Surtout qu'il ne s'attendait pas à en retrouver un à Poudlard. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas étonner d'entendre que sa famille était sorcière. Il savait de source sûre que les Camaro étaient réputés pour leurs dons pour le moins étranges. Il était cependant étonné que le Camaro ait attendu aussi longtemps pour venir le voir, mais c'était sans doute pour le mieux. Ryan devait se protéger lui-même des autres et ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur lui durant ses études. Dès qu'il serait diplômer de Poudlard, il pourrait rentrer chez lui ou faire d'autre études avant de rejoindre les siens en Italie.

Autre fait à marquer dans la pierre : Fran et Bel semblaient s'être réconciliés. Ils avaient passé la totalité de la réunion collés l'un à l'autre ce qui était assez comique ( et adorable ! ) à voir quand on connaissait le caractère des deux. Tsuna était heureux pour eux. Voir ces deux-là se déchirer sans rien faire était assez difficile à supporter comme cela. Maintenant au moins, Fran semblait renaître et Bel... Bel paraissait différent. Toujours aussi cinglé certes, mais ça l'aurait inquiéter si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Si après cela il pouvait aussi cesser de l'appeler ''Chaton Vongola'', ça l'arrangerait. Mais bon ! Il n'avait pas trop d'espoir pour ça.

Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là, on remarqua des changement dans leur formation. Tsuna marchait en tête de file avec Yamamoto et Gokudera à ses côtés et le reste de leur famille. Lambo avait réussi à se faufiler entre Bakadera et son Tsuna-nii et tenait la main de ce dernier en suçant son pouce. Les anciens arcobaleno n'étaient pas là chacun étant parti dans l'après-midi pour une mission quelconque et la Varia traînait derrière, Bel et Fran en bon dernier. Ils étaient proche l'un de l'autre, se touchaient presque même et ils regardaient droit devant eux avec suffisance – pour Bel, et indifférence pour Fran. Harry fut le premier à remarquer l'attitude de ces deux-là et à concéder le fait qu'ils s'étaient probablement 'réconciliés'. Tsuna se laissa aller à glisser un regard vers Nikolai et Gorgi(1), deux élèves de Durmstrang qui l'avaient accosté quelques jours plus tôt pour réaffirmer leur fidélité aux Vongola. Tsuna était toujours aussi étonné du nombre d'étudiants plongés dans le monde Souterrain.

Honnêtement, Tsuna ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. C'était la seconde fois qu'il recevait un avertissement concernant une ''bataille''. Étant donné le monde dans lequel lui et ses amis évoluaient, il pouvait aisément comprendre qu'un conflit avec une autre famille était en jeu, mais il ne voyait pas laquelle. Sempreverde, probablement. Le Neuvième avait déjà prévu un meeting avec les familles alliées pour renforcer leurs défenses et éviter une attaque. Après tout, les Sempreverde étaient à moitié responsable de son enlèvement. D'autres familles étaient impliquées, mais les Sempreverde étaient la plus connue de toute.

Tsuna pensait encore à cela lorsqu'il vint s'installer à la table des Poufsouffle après avoir envoyé un sourire à Harry et aux jumeaux Weasley. Il écouta Cédric lui raconter une blague au sujet d'un nifleur et d'un skrout et acquiesça légèrement, heureux mais non moins inquiet.

.

.

Dans un manoir en ruines, Antonin Dolohov, tueur à gages à la botte du Ministère russe, avala une nouvelle gorgée de son verre de whisky. Grand, mince, une barbe de trois jours et des yeux assombris par les dernières nouvelles, le ressortissant russe retira d'un geste négligeant la veste qu'il portait encore. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait espéré. Il avait même sincèrement espérer à une blague. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait faire son grand retour ? Foutaises ! Il ne voulait pas lui ! Il avait rejoint le mage noir lors de la première guerre parce que c'est ce que le gouvernement russe lui avait demandé. Ils voulaient espionner les sorciers puissants et particulièrement ceux d'Angleterre, dont ils soupçonnait le Gouvernement de vouloir les attaquer.

Antonin, jeune espoir du Ministère et alors âgé de 18 ans à cette époque, s'était empressé de répondre aux ordres. Sa proposition avait semblé plaire au Lord Noir bien que celui-ci se soit renfrogné en apprenant qu'il ne pourrait le marquer comme propriété avec la Marque des Ténèbres puisque son appartenance était à l'Underground, autrement dit, les Souterrains. Il s'en était fichu à l'époque, mais maintenant, il était bien heureux que son tatouage lui apporte ce privilège. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais le Lord Noir l'effrayait un peu. À vrai dire, il était très heureux de savoir que le Ministère russe s'était lassé de l'Angleterre et le considérait comme beaucoup trop important pour mourir maintenant. Comme ça, il ne serait plus obligé de retourner voir le Mage Noir. À la place, le Ministère voulait l'envoyer – dans quelques temps_, discuter d'une possible alliance avec le successeur des Vongola. En repensant au pouvoir qu'avait dévoiler l'adolescent lors des épreuves du Tournois, Antonin sentit un frisson électrisant le parcourir. Il aimait bien ce pouvoir-là, contrairement à celui de Voldemort qui l'avait rendu malade à l'époque – et continuait toujours d'ailleurs.

.

* * *

.

Avril pointa le bout de son nez et bientôt, nous étions déjà presque en mai. Les tensions s'étaient apaisées, à tel point que les Vongola en étaient presque venus à croire que toute cette histoire de danger n'était que pure paranoïa. Presque. L'Hyper-Intuition de Tsunayoshi travaillait beaucoup ce dernier, au désarroi de ses compagnons. Tsuna et ses amis passaient beaucoup de temps avec les élèves de Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons, mais aussi à la bibliothèque où ils en profitaient pour en apprendre davantage sur la culture du monde sorcier et le monde des sang-purs avec les traditions ancestrales qui avaient été interdites ou oubliées au fil du temps. Reborn avait entraîné la jeune génération grâce à l'aide des autres anciens arcobaleno mais avait à nouveau du partir avec ses collègues pour une mission en Norvège. La neige et le givre avaient déserté depuis bien longtemps le paysage magique de Poudlard et les jours s'effilaient sans que l'on ne puisse les retenir. Tsuna et ses amis s'étaient bizarrement retrouvés à davantage parler avec les jeunes sorciers notamment Harry et les jumeaux ainsi que Lee à l'occasion. Il leur arrivait de débattre avec les aînés Serpentards, d'étudier avec ceux de Serdaigle et de s'amuser avec les Gryffondors. Malgré tout, Tsuna éprouvait plus de plaisir à se poser dans un coin avec les Poufsouffles qu'il avait appris à connaître et rire un peu avec eux. C'était simple, mais Tsuna avait des plaisirs simples. Et puis, beaucoup de Poufsouffles avaient été persécutés par le passé, plus que dans n'importe quelle autre maison, aussi, Tsuna se sentait naturellement plus proche d'eux que des autres.

Aujourd'hui, à midi, Tsuna, la Dixième génération et la Varia profitait du déjeuner, bien qu'une légère migraine gâche un peu le tableau de l'Héritier Vongola. Cédric était à ses côtés et Tsuna profitait simplement de la présence du Poufsouffle. Cédric lui avait avoué qu'il le considérait un peu comme un petit frère. Étant fils unique, Cédric n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se comporter vraiment comme un grand-frère. Alors, Tsuna avait bien été obligé de reconnaître qu'il ressentait la même chose. Cédric, c'était comme Dino ou Ryohei, le grand-frère par excellence. Ce n'était pas exactement la même relation qu'il avait avec Gokudera et Yamamoto, ça ressemblait davantage à celle qui le liait à Dino. Cédric avait été heureux de ce constat, se frottant le crâne avec gêne et riant comme un imbécile ( Tsuna l'avait bientôt rejoint dans son rire d'imbécile heureux ).

Lambo se goinfrait en face de lui, sans faire attention à la grimace dégoûtée de Draco Malfoy, dont la table des verts et argents était juste derrière celle des Poufsouffles. Quand il le croisait dans les couloirs, Tsuna avait encore du mal à retenir le rire qui le menaçait en repensant à leur conversation avec Ryohei, Gokudera, Mukuro et Malfoy. Lambo avait eu l'air un peu triste quand Futa était reparti avec les Shimon et la Neuvième Génération. Il faut dire que Futa et I-pin étaient les plus proches de Lambo niveau tranche d'âge. Lambo s'entendait relativement bien avec les élèves de Poudlard, mais il aurait préféré être avec quelqu'un de son âge. Tsuna le savait, c'est pourquoi Lambo avait été si câlin et possessif avec lui ces derniers temps. Tsuna-nii était SON grand-frère. Et Tsuna-nii DEVAIT passer du temps avec lui.

« Peux-tu me passer le pain s'il te plaît ? »

Tsuna leva lesy eux pour voir Kalid le dévisager, attendant une réponse. Se secouant mentalement, Tsuna acquiesça, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il devait arrêter de rester plonger dans ses pensées ainsi, ça n'allait pas l'aider. Il étendit un bras pour attraper le morceau de pain, et le donna au Septième année.

« Tiens.

_ Merci, Tsuna.

_ De rien. Lambo, mange plus proprement. » le réprimanda Tsuna en agitant doucement l'une de ses baguettes en direction du plus jeune.

Son geste se suspendit brusquement et Lambo le regarda, interrogateur avant de se tendre à son tour. Des pas précipités se firent entendre et les Vongola tendirent l'oreille tout en gardant un air désintéressé. Sait-on jamais, il fallait toujours être sur ses gardes. Personne autour ne semblait entendre le bruit. C'était normal. Ils n'avaient pas été formés pour. Seul Ryan, à la table des aigles et Gorgi et Nikolai, les élèves bulgares, assis à la table des Serpents semblaient s'en être rendus compte si l'on prenait garde à la contraction de leurs muscles. Le cœur battant la chamade, Tsuna se força à boire un verre d'eau, la gorge sèche. Gokudera et Yamamoto échangèrent un regard inquiet, alternant entre Tsuna et la porte. Hibari et Mukuro grondèrent doucement, leurs mains planant au dessus de leurs armes et Byakuran étira un sourire narquois. Une occupation était plus que bienvenue. Chrome se tortilla sur son siège, assise à côté d'un Ryohei aussi énergique que d'habitude. Du côté de la Varia, à la table des lions, les jumeaux Fred et George étaient occupés à faire parler Xanxus qui bizarrement ne trouvait rien à redire à leur présence. Squalo arborait une magnifique tresse réalisée par Parvati et Lavande. Lussuria s'extasiait sur la nourriture alors que Bel et Fran mangeaient tranquillement, l'un à côté de l'autre. Pourtant, tout se figea. Toute cette bonne attitude disparut brusquement quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur un un jeune homme terrifié.

Les élèves avaient bien noté l'atmosphère étrange dans la Grande Salle mais avaient mis ça sur le compte de l'excitation la Troisième et dernière tâche aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Malheureusement, cette tension dans l'air n'était pas due à cela et l'on eut tôt fait de le découvrir lorsqu'un jeune homme débarqua dans la Grande Salle, l'ouvrant à la volée et débita quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui figea tous les Vongola présents dans la salle et achevèrent de les rendre curieux. Blaise Zabini, qui était assis à sa table hoqueta en entendant l'exclamation de l'homme. Non..

La curiosité fut noyée par sentiment plus sombre lorsqu'une larme roula sur la joue du Decimo.

.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tous les membres des Vongola se levèrent comme un seul homme et tournèrent la tête vers l'individu. Sa tenue d'uniforme était formelle c'était une Vongola. La crête sur la combinaison de l'homme ne pouvait pas mentir et était infalsifiable. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Le Neuvième l'avait-il - ? L'homme ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer et, le regard hanté et terrifié, chercha du regard le jeune Héritier avant de faire quelques pas chancelants, essoufflé, et d'annoncer des nouvelles chaotiques :

« _Le manoir est attaqué ! Le Neuvième du Nom est mort !_ »

.

.

.

_À suivre..._

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu, vous allez me tuer. _

_= Err, Ryan, Nikolai et Gorgi ne sont pas des personnages importants, j'en ai parlé mais je ne pense qu'ils réapparaîtront de nouveau. Peut-être juste pour l'OS ou l'épilogue mais voilà._

_._

_* Pas de Bonus pour cette fois, je n'ai pas été inspirée. _

**.**

**PUBLIÉ LE :** **03,04,2016**

**Mots :** ~ 17 000


	8. Chapter 8 - Décisions

_**Note du Jour :** Wao, je sens vos aura meurtrières depuis ma chambre. C'est normal ? _

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre, bien qu**'il reste un épilogue**. Je dois également écrire un OS qui sera une séquelle. Ah, je sais vous voulez toujours me tuer et je m'en veux également pour la mort de Nono mais il le fallait. _

_D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez faire diminuer vos aura meurtrières, cela m'aiderait grandement à me concentrer. Enfin, si ça peut vous aider, vous connaîtrez le nom ( c'est grâce aux votes! ) du prénom de Reborn à la fin de l'épilogue ( et pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être encore enfoncée un peu plus ? ). Je suis très très désolé pour le retard que j'ai eu. Mais... un mois... c'est pas tant que ça par rapport à une certaine fois, ne ? * - * _

_._

_Je vous remercie à toutes/tous de continuer de lire l'Alliance Vongola et ne peux que vous encourager à me dire ce que vous en penser. Wao, c'est très étrange de se dire, que cette aventure est presque terminée. _

_**Réponses aux reviews au bas de la page**_

_**.**_

_**PS : **Un petit mot pour** Gina-chuu : **As you come from Russia maybe you could tell me if a russian word is willing to speak my mind ? The word in question is in the text and I left a note at the foot of the page for it. Can you help me please ? So thank you for your review. Problems with school ? Owa ! You traveled a lot ! _

_._

_Okay, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais douée en anglais( c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ) mais je pense que tu auras compris ma requête =) _

_._

_**PPS : Je sais qu'il est dit que le 'vrai' nom de Reborn est Renatto quelque chose mais on peut supposer que ceci est aussi une fausse identité, d'où le sondage sur son nom ( vous connaîtrez la réponse dans l'épilogue ).** _

_**Warning : **Autre que des scènes plus ou moins violentes ?** Abus explicite** ( les Dursley ) _

Anglais _– Italien -** Japonais**_

.

_You're alone, you're on your own, so what ? _

_Have you gone blind ? _

_Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours ?_

_Glass half empty, glass half full_

_Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

_Count your blessings not your flaws. _

* * *

**Partie 8 - Décisions**

**Précédemment :**

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, tous les membres des Vongola se levèrent comme un seul homme et tournèrent la tête vers l'individu. Sa tenue d'uniforme était formelle c'était une Vongola. La crête sur la combinaison de l'homme ne pouvait pas mentir et était infalsifiable. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Le Neuvième l'avait-il - ? L'homme ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer et, le regard hanté et terrifié, chercha le jeune Héritier avant de faire quelques pas chancelants, essoufflé, et d'annoncer des nouvelles chaotiques :

« _Le manoir est attaqué ! Le Neuvième du Nom est mort !_ »

_._._._._._._

Blaise Zabini hoqueta en entendant les nouvelles. Non.. elles n'étaient pas bonnes, loin de là. Et en voyant les Vongola se figer et pour certains trembler violemment, il ferma les yeux dans une prière silencieuse. Les Vongola étaient ceux qui assuraient un minimum de sécurité pour les civils en Italie. Et alors même qu'il savait le Decimo apte à reprendre le flambeau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quinze ans, c'était bien trop jeune. Le garçon à quelques mètres de lui n'aurait jamais du devoir porter un fardeau aussi lourd, mais maintenant c'était le cas et Blaise ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'allait décider le jeune homme. Il le savait courageux, là n'était pas le problème. La question était de savoir quel allait être son choix. Il fallait décider pour le mieux. Pour la survie commune. Le métisse était partagé. Y aller était presque du suicide. Il ne savait pas quelle famille avait attaqué mais pour réussir à mettre à mal la génération et à tuer le Neuvième, il fallait être puissant et bien préparé. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que les Vongola présents ici ne resteraient sûrement pas là sans rien faire. Non... les Vongola n'étaient pas comme ça. Encore moins ceux-ci.

Tsuna se raidit en entendant les paroles de l'homme. C'était un serviteur Vongola, Tsuna l'avait déjà vu au manoir. Il était extrêmement fidèle et d'autre part son hyper-intuition n'avait cessé de le travailler ces dernières semaines. Et Enma l'avait prévenu d'une possible attaque. Lui-même en avait fait part au Neuvième mais... Timoteo-san ne pouvait pas être mort, si ? Ce n'était pas possible, hein ? C'était une blague ? Tsuna sentit ses yeux piquer et se brouiller mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher une larme de s'échapper et rouler sur sa joue. Une puis, puis deux, trois. Les larmes dévalèrent silencieusement ses joues alors qu'il fixait le vide. Il le savait. Son cœur lui disait que le jeune disait la vérité. Par ailleurs, le serviteur en question saignait. Il venait directement du cœur de l'attaque et avait été dépêché pour les prévenir. Mais.. comment le Kyuudaime avait-il pu être tué ? Il était fort, il était puissant. Le Neuvième du Nom.. il était l'homme qui l'avait protégé dans l'ombre toutes ces années. C'était grâce à lui que des assassins n'étaient pas venus après Tsuna durant son enfance. Pas grâce à son père ! Grâce à Nono. Il était le seul à avoir fait venir des Vongola à son service au Japon pour se débarrasser des potentiels assassins qui en auraient eu après lui. C'était vraiment grâce à Nono qu'il avait eu une enfance normale et que sa mère était en sécurité. Timoteo-san ne pouvait pas mourir. Il était.. Tsuna avait toujours pensé à lui comme une sorte de super-héro, un héro immortel. Quelqu'un qui pouvait même contrer la mort. Ironique n'est-ce pas. Les Vongola étaient reconnus pour le pouvoir qui résidait dans leur dernière volonté. La volonté de Nono n'avait-elle pas pu surmonter la puissance de leurs adversaires ? Ou peut-être les avaient-ils surpris ? Mais était-ce vraiment mieux ? Quel genre d'adversaires pouvaient donc se trouver là-bas ? Pour même surprendre la neuvième génération qui pourtant en avait vu filer ? Tsuna n'entendait plus vraiment ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Pour lui, tout s'était figé lorsque le serviteur Vongola était venu apporter les nouvelles sanglantes. Kyuudaime... son grand-père de cœur... l'homme avec qui il avait encore plaisanté et à qui il s'était confié seulement quelques semaines plus tôt était... mort ?

« _Le manoir est attaqué ! Le Neuvième du Nom est mort !_ »

Xanxus se figea, les yeux révulsés de stupeur. Le vieux était... mort ? C'était possible, ça ? Malgré tout les insultes qu'il avait pu sortir à son vieux et bien qu'il ne soit pas son père biologique, le vieil homme était malgré tout.. ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour le chef de la Varia. Il s'était toujours conduit du mieux qu'il avait pu avec Xanxus. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il vive bien, qu'il s'adapte, qu'il apprenne. Il lui avait apporté de l'amour aussi. À l'époque, Xanxus avait fait semblant de s'en moquer, mais il avait apprécié – bien qu'à douze ans il pensait ne plus avoir l'âge_, que son père adoptif vienne le border le soir dans son lit. Il avait toujours un enfant relativement violent et impulsif. Et le Neuvième avait tout tenté pour le tempérer au maximum et il avait plutôt bien réussi au début. Xanxus s'était peu à peu laissé touché par l'amour paternel du vieil homme. Le Neuvième parrain Vongola lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pour eux. Alors.. alors... pourquoi... pourquoi...

Alors même que le gardien de la tempête de Tsuna lâchait une flopée de jurons en italien, Xanxus abattit sa main sur la table des Poufsouffles, faisant sursauter les jeunes sorciers. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Et quelqu'un devait sortir le gosse de l'état dans lequel il était. Visiblement, personne n'était encore en contrôle de leurs membres, aussi c'était à Xanxus de le faire, même si lui-même était encore très secoué par les nouvelles :

« Boss. » fit-il, en posant une grande main sur la frêle épaule de son supérieur.

La salle était figée de stupeur. Personne, pas même les Vongola n'avaient déjà entendu l'homme, Xanxus, appelé Tsuna par ce patronyme. Tsuna était d'une pâleur maladive mais il entendit tout de même le chef de la Varia Quality. Il eut du mal à en interpréter le sens, mais une fois que ce fut fait, il parvint à échapper à ses pensées et tourna vers lui un regard hanté, ses lames se tarissant peu à peu. Avait-il rêvé où Xanxus -

_ Boss, répéta Xanxus. Que fait-on ?

Le regard de Xanxus était sérieux. Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sobre, aussi sûr de ses décisions. L'homme face à lui était en train de s'adresser à lui comme à un égal, non, comme si Tsuna lui était supérieur – ce qui était techniquement le cas. Et Tsuna ne s'était jamais senti aussi en confiance face au regard de l'homme. Il y avait cette lueur dans les yeux de Xanxus, qui lui disait que l'homme le suivrait jusqu'en Enfer. Tsuna aurait aimé que Reborn et les autres arcobaleno soient là. Ils auraient pu les aider, leur dire quoi faire, quelle décision prendre. Mais les anciens arcobaleno n'étaient pas présents. Ils l'avaient été de moins en moins au cours des dernières semaines. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas à eux de décider. C'était à Tsuna de faire un choix, il l'avait bien compris. C'était son rôle, en tant que successeur des Vongola. C'était à lui de prendre la décision finale. D'un geste tremblant, Tsuna fit signe au serviteur de les brieffer rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre de décision avec aussi peu d'informations.

« _Les Dombledgino et les Sempreverde ont formé une alliance avec un groupe inconnu pour attaquer les Vongola. Ils sont entrés par les sous-terrains et ont attaqué à partir de là. Les gardiens du – du Neuvième étaient en réunion lorsque c'est arrivé et des membres des Sempreverde ont brisé les fenêtres après avoir neutralisé les gardes dehors. Le chaos a débuté à partir de là. Le Neuvième a été séparé de ses gardiens et tous les gardes qui le protégeaient ont été tués. _

__ Bilan... Bilan des morts. _Demanda doucement Tsuna, le regard dans le vague.

__ Lorsque je suis parti il y avait environ une vingtaine de morts mais le décompte reste très vague, Decimo. » _

Tsuna ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et plongea dans le regard de chaque Vongola, cherchant une quelconque aide. Tous étaient pâles et.. et bien il fallait le dire, un peu effrayés. Mais Tsuna pouvait y lire la détermination. Certains serraient déjà leurs armes entre leurs doigts. La dixième génération ne connaissait pas les guerres de clans, ils risquaient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais ils le devaient. Bien qu'ils ne connaissent pas la moitié des membres Vongola présents sur les lieux, ils n'en restaient pas moins des membres de leur Famiglia. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser seuls. D'autant plus que la moitié des résidents Vongola étaient des serviteurs et domestiques qui n'avaient qu'une faible formation d'auto-défense. Tsuna plongea dans le regard de Fran et il y lut la même détermination. Hochant la tête vers ce dernier, l'héritier Vongola passa sa manche sur ses yeux et, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour planter son regard dans celui de Xanxus, ses yeux étaient définitivement oranges.

« _On y va !_ » s'écria-t-il fermement pour être bien entendu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres pour vérifier que tous étaient là puis dépassa Xanxus en courant afin d'informer le directeur des dernières nouvelles.

_ Monsieur Sawada ? Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea un directeur inquiet.

Tsuna dut calmer sa respiration et chuchota à l'oreille du vieil homme. L'anglais se figea en entendant ses paroles et son regard devint triste et mélancolique alors qu'il acquiesçait mécaniquement.

_ Si vous avez besoin d'aide..

_ Nous préférions éviter d'impliquer d'autres civils mais si c'est inévitable nous vous préviendrons. Lui répondit Tsuna, gagnant un regard approbateur du vieil homme. Cependant, si vous pouviez prévenir Reborn et le reste des arcobaleno. La Varia est dans l'incapacité de les joindre.

Le directeur acquiesça et Tsuna fit demi-tour. Arrivé devant le garde blessé, Tsuna lui demanda dans la langue maternelle du jeune homme, de rester ici pour être guéri et prévenir les arcobaleno si ceux-ci arrivaient ici sans rien savoir de la situation actuelle et le serviteur – un certain Tommaso, acquiesça tandis que Pomfresh accourait vers lui pour lui prescrire les soins appropriés.

Les gardiens rassemblaient leurs armes à la table des blaireaux, ayant repris un semblant de contrôle quand Tsuna les rejoignit.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda un Tsuna en mode boss. Bien, allons-y.

_ Tsuna ! »

Tsuna se raidit imperceptiblement et se détourna de la sortie pour faire face au Poufsouffle de septième année.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Le regard de Cédric en disait long. Le jeune homme était inquiet pour eux. Perdu et désorienté aussi. Ce qui venait de se passer était quelque chose de totalement hors norme pour eux. Tsuna n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ils perdaient du temps et du temps c'est ce dont ils manquaient cruellement. Il n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer à l'autre garçon, il devait synthétiser la chose. Tsuna regarda brièvement leurs mains enlacées et resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur celle du plus âgé avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Le manoir est attaqué. On doit y aller tout de suite. » annonça-t-il doucement.

Cédric écarquilla les yeux puis enlaça brièvement Tsuna en lui murmurant quelques mots :

« Fais attention à toi. Et reviens-nous vite.

_ Promis. Prends soin de toi. »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent vite et Tsuna fit en sorte d'avoir un bref contact visuel avec chaque personne avec qui il avait été assez proche durant cette année pour ancrer leurs visages dans sa mémoire – au cas où il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant_, avant de se détourner brusquement et de quitter la salle avec ses hommes, Lambo dans les bras.

« _Allons-y, nous ne pouvons pas perdre plus de temps._ »

Les autres Vongola acquiescèrent et bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le cliquetis des armes et les bruits de pas précipités dans le silence de la Grande Salle ( On ne vit pas le regard mélancolique de Cédric alors qu'il regardait les Vongola quitter la salle. ).

* * *

_You've got it _

_You lost your mind in the sound_

_There's so much more_

_You can reclaim you crown_

_You're in control_

_Rid of the monsters inside your head_

_Put all your faults to bed_

_You can be king again._

* * *

La salle qui jusque là était emplie de léger bourdonnements fit place à un silence religieux alors que l'on observait les réactions provoquées par l'arrivée de l'étranger blessé à l'épaule. Que pouvait-il donc avoir dit pour créer de telles réactions variées ? Une mauvaise nouvelle, probablement. Le teint tout à coup pâle des Vongola était déjà d'une aide précieuse pour comprendre la situation. Notamment lorsque plusieurs jurèrent bruyamment. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'alcoolique violent – Xanxus s'ils se souvenaient bien_, prit la parole que les étudiants se calmèrent.

« Boss. »

Boss ? Attendez ! Xanxus n'avait jamais appelé personne ''Boss'' depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard plus de sept mois plus tôt. Certes, les étudiants avaient pu remarqué qu'il s'entendait relativement bien avec Tsuna, un peu comme un oncle ou un grand-frère. Et bien, tous savaient – Lussuria s'amusait à raconter des histoires passées aux sorciers les samedi soirs dans la Grande Salle_, que Xanxus avait combattu Tsuna environ un ou deux ans plus tôt. Et on savait bien sûr que Xanxus n'avait jamais appelé personne ''Boss''. C'est pourquoi le fait qu'il appelle Tsunayoshi ainsi était... extrêmement intriguant. On observa alors les rares échange en silence. Comment les yeux de Tsunayoshi devinrent plus orangés que jamais et comment il sembla donner des directions à ses hommes. Oui, parce que là, ce n'était plus le petit garçon timide qui était face – ou dos_, à eux. Non. Là, c'était le boss. Le boss qui donnait des ordres à ses subordonnés. Les jeunes sorciers ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Certes, ils avaient déjà entre-aperçu cette personnalité lorsque le fana de guimauve et les autres mafieux avaient attaqué le gosse à la coupe afro, mais ça n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Une douce vague de chaleur s'échappa du châtain et vint envelopper la salle au grand complet. C'était.. chaud et agréable. C'était comme la.. maison ? Et ça venait de Tsuna.

Et alors, on vit Tsuna parler au directeur et le regard de celui-ci s'agrandir et se teinter de tristesse avant qu'il ne hoche la tête et ne murmure quelques mots en retour. Puis les Vongola quittèrent le château. Et ce fut le calme plat. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux autres directeurs se levèrent et commencèrent à parler avec animation avec le directeur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci réclame l'attention. Le vieil homme parcourut l'assemblée d'un regard mélancolique et bienveillant avant de se redresser et de s'éclaircir la gorge :

« Bien, votre attention. Le Clan Vongola va être absent pour une durée indéterminé, il - »

Dumbledore fut interrompu par les bruyantes conversations qui surgissaient de toute part de la salle, il dut ramener le silence mais là encore, on chuchotait, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, demandant aux enseignants ce qu'il y avait. Et Dumbledore décida de leur dire la vérité. À quoi cela servirait-il de la leur cacher ? Ils finiraient bien par l'apprendre. Dans le monde moldu, on connaissait les Vongola comme une très grande entreprise et les rumeurs couraient sur un possible lien avec la mafia mais rien de plus. Dans le monde sorcier, ils étaient également très important, connu comme un Clan ayant un lien étroit avec la mafia italienne et étant un Clan très puissant. L'information ne resterait pas secrète très longtemps, peut-être même qu'un article était déjà en cours d'impression ?

« Le Manoir Vongola a été attaqué ( il ignora les bruits étranglés qui en résultèrent, la suite était bien pire ). Malheureusement, le Neuvième du Nom a été tué et les attaques se poursuivent encore. Nos invités ont donc été contraint de faire un choix et ont décidé de rejoindre l'Italie pour repousser les assauts. »

Le silence qui suivit fut mortuaire. On ne parlait pas. On respirait à peine. Le Neuvième... n'était-ce pas le vieil homme qui était venu pour la seconde tâche ? Ce vieil homme qui avait semblé si bon et généreux et qui, durant le court laps de temps qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, s'était montré très proche des autres Vongola ? Était-ce lui ? Et cet homme-là... était mort ? Assassiné ? Les jeunes sorciers n'avaient jamais été aussi proche du sang et de la mort que ce jour-là.

Harry était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur certaines personnes et pas d'autres. Tsuna n'avait rien mérité de tout cela.. Que diable ! Harry savait même que Tsuna n'avait jamais voulu être un boss de la Mafia alors.. pourquoi toutes ces choses devaient-ils lui tomber dessus ? De même, Harry savait que le châtain était puissant, mais il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme fragile – tout comme lui en fait, même si pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Harry était désorienté. Tout était arrivé si vite. Il n'avait pas compris la moitié de cette histoire avant que le directeur ne l'explique. Le Neuvième du Nom était mort. Le Survivant comprenait désormais quelque chose : les meilleurs partent bien souvent en premier. Ce n'était pas toujours vrai, mais dans ce cas-ci c'était la vérité. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec le vieil homme, mais celui-ci s'était montré gentil avec lui. Il lui avait même fait un truc étrange, que Harry n'avait pas compris. Il savait juste que le vieil homme avait froncé les sourcils en le dévisageant avec de toucher son front, à l'endroit exact de sa cicatrice. Son index s'était enflammé alors qu'il touchait sa peau, puis il l'avait retiré en souriant légèrement et lui avait dit que tout irait bien sans le parasite. Harry n'avait pas compris. Le vieil homme – le Neuvième, avait ruminé quelque chose à propos du directeur qui aimait trop cacher les choses importantes. Harry, malgré son respect pour le professeur Dumbledore, n'avait pu qu'être d'accord. Il était évident qu'Albus Dumbledore cachait beaucoup de choses importantes. Notamment avec lui, Harry. Le vieux sorcier croyait peut-être bien faire, mais Harry n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire. Toujours est-il que ce dernier semblait encore blanc après l'annonce qu'il avait faite mais déjà, on pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. Sous-estimer Albus Dumbledore était une erreur que peu de sang-purs étaient prêts à commettre. On savait tous que le vieil homme était puissant.

Hermione était choquée, mais déjà, elle se levait d'un bond pour quitter la Grande Salle sous les regards éberlués des élèves. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, un gros volume dans les bras et ignora les mots dédaigneux de Malfoy – qui décidément y mettait moins de verve que d'habitude.

« M – Mione ? Fit Harry, perdu.

_ C'est le livre que j'ai trouvé au début de l'année. Il parle des Vongola et se remplit au fur et à mesure. »

Bizarrement, elle avait d'un seul coup l'attention de toute la Grande Salle.

_ Il retrace toute l'histoire des Vongola. Il y a en dix volumes. Un pour chaque génération.

_ Donc tu penses que – devina Harry.

_ Sans aucun doute possible.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit l'énorme bouquin et passa directement dans les vingts dernières pages. Elle dut remonter un peu, à peu près cinquante pages pour retourner au début de l'attaque avant de balayer la salle du regard.

_ Qu'attends-tu Granger ? Lança Malfoy. Lis.

Hermione roula des yeux devant l'ordre du sang-pur mais consentit à répondre.

_ Je pense que les plus jeunes risquent d'être secoués.

_ Ils se boucheront les oreilles.

Hermione secoua la tête mais voyant que tout le monde voulait savoir, elle ne dit rien. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une curiosité morbide, elle obéit et posa le doigt sur la première ligne pour ne pas se perdre. Les directeurs des trois école ainsi que les quatre directeurs de maison étaient partis en réunion d'urgence, ne laissant que les ''petits'' professeurs et Hermione savait que de toute façon, tout le monde serait perdu dans des pensées noires. Autant en apprendre le plus possible sur l'attaque et vérifier que leurs camarades étaient toujours en vie.

« La réunion avait débuté quinze minutes plus tôt lorsque les vitres explosèrent soudainement et que des hommes débarquèrent dans la salle de conférence, mitraillant les personnes avec leurs armes […]. »

* * *

Antonin Dolohov avait quitté l'Angleterre dès qu'il avait appris pour l'attaque. Il avait aussi entendu dire que la Dixième Génération et la Varia étaient en chemin pour l'Italie. Parfait. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à temps. Antonin Dolohov n'avait pas été ravi de la nouvelle qu'il avait reçu. Furieux était le moins que l'on puisse dire pour le décrire à ce moment-là. Il savait que le Dark Lord ou ses aspirants avaient à voir avec l'attaque contre les Vongola. Il en était certain. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi, mais il pouvait imaginer. La Famille Vongola est une grande puissance. Savoir que le champion des Vongola – l'héritier qui plus est_, risquait de gagner la Coupe était inimaginable pour le camp des Ténèbres. En effet, Antonin avait eu vent des plans du Dark Lord et de ses sbires. Il faut dire qu'une fois ivres, les Lord Malfoy et Rockwood étaient beaucoup plus bavards. Sûrement en gage du bon vieux temps. Savoir l'héritier Vongola en compétition aurait pu faire capoter tous les plans des mangemorts encore à la botte du Lord déchu. L'attaque du Manoir Vongola était probablement une diversion crée par les mangemorts. Nul doute à présent que les sorciers avaient réellement commencé à s'allier aux moldus pour leur propres intérêts. Il ne fallait pas croire, mais on avait beau dire que la Communauté Magique était cachée aux yeux des moldus, beaucoup de moldus étaient néanmoins au courant pour ce monde caché. Beaucoup plus que les sorciers ne voulaient croire. Aussi, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié de savoir que les mangemorts avaient mis de côté leur haine des moldus afin de s'allier avec eux pour mieux détruire leurs ennemis. Et bien, de toute façon, les mafieux avaient tout de même certains pouvoirs et Antonin ne comptait même pas leur capacité à manier les armes à feu.

Anton avait fait beaucoup de recherches et avait été en relation avec plusieurs de ses sources. Malgré tout cela, il n'était pas parvenu à trouver les Familles alliées aux Sempreverde. Il y avait certainement les Virgio, une famille mineure qui avait été alliée aux Estraneo par le passé et peut-être les Veleno. L'espion n'était pas trop sûr de la participation des Virgio dans l'attaque à l'encontre des Vongola mais une chose était sûre, il devait se rendre là-bas de toute urgence. Les Sempreverde avaient une tendance au gore et aimaient voir leurs victimes souffrir. Savoir que le Neuvième était mort lui avait déjà mis un coup au cœur car, quoiqu'on en dise, le Timoteo Nono avait été un grand Homme. Il fallait aussi qu'il soit là-bas pour leur prêter main forte : Antonin ne doutait pas du fait que les Vongola n'avaient pas – ou peu, de sorciers dans leur Famiglia. Transplaner jusqu'au manoir n'était en soit pas un problème mais Anton avait du effacer ses traces en se rendant à divers endroit aux quatre coins du globes afin de ne pas être suivi. Il ignorait si l'on connaissait sa véritable allégeance mais il préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du Manoir, Antonin put découvrir l'étendue des dégâts : le manoir était en proie aux flammes à certains endroits, que quelques hommes se chargeaient de maîtriser. Il y avait du sang, sur la façade et des cadavres jonchaient le sol désormais rouge. La vision était assez pour le glacer d'horreur et Anton , qui avait pourtant déjà assisté à des massacres depuis son enfance, frissonna d'effroi. Il fut tenté d'effacer les traces de sang pour épargner cette vision aux gosses mais se retint au dernier moment. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Ils devaient voir cela. Pour faire face à la réalité. Antonin et les adultes en général, ne pouvaient les protéger contre cela. Tous n'avaient pas choisi cette voie, mais ils étaient tenus d'y faire face et il y avait tout un tas d'autres raisons qui empêchaient Anton d'effacer tout ce sang. De son point de vue, à l'ombre d'un arbre encore enraciné – l'un des rares dans la trentaine de mètres qui encadraient le manoir_, il pouvait entendre les bruits de combats, les cris, les armes à feu que l'on rechargeait, les tirs. Il pouvait sentir, la peur, la douleur, la détresse. Il pouvait même en voir certain combattre. Mais comment rejoindre les membres Vongola sans que ceux-ci ne l'abattent en le prenant pour l'ennemi ? Ces pensées quittèrent immédiatement son esprit lorsqu'il vit un garçonnet bien vivant et terrorisé au milieu du champ de bataille.

Comment était-ce possible ? Les domestiques qui ne savaient guère se battre et les enfants avaient été mis en sécurité dans les cachettes du manoir prévues à cet effet. Un enfant n'aurait jamais du être laissé ainsi, à portée de l'ennemi. Les Vongola portaient beaucoup d'attention aux enfants. Ils n'auraient jamais laissé un jeune garçon assisté à ce massacre et devenir une cible potentielle de l'ennemi, alors pourquoi ? Le cri du garçon le rappela à l'ordre et il vit un colosse approcher l'enfant. Sans réfléchir davantage – Anton n'aimait pas cela de toute façon, il préférait l'action_, il quitta sa cachette d'un bond souple et parvint rapidement à sa cible. L'enfant fut placé derrière lui en un clin d'œil et il tendit la main vers l'homme. Un moldu de toute évidence, à en juger par le regard interrogateur et l'arme qui était cachée dans son dos. Un murmure quitta ses lèvres et l'instant d'après, l'homme s'effondra au sol, un filet de sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Anton ne perdit pas de temps. Il se retourna et prit l'enfant dans ses bras – bien que le gamin ait une dizaine d'années_, et se précipita pour le mettre à couvert. Il portait l'enfant avec un bras alors que celui-ci s'accrochait à lui en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour être sûr de ne pas tomber_, de l'autre, il balançait sortilèges sur sortilèges. Certains pouvaient être qualifiés de noirs, mais il était de toute façon sur le sol italien ( et était un ressortissant russe donc au diable les restrictions ) et l'Italie était l'un des pays qui n'interdisaient pas la Magie Noire.

« _Ferme les yeux gamin._ » souffla Antonin dans la langue du pays alors qu'il passait devant les cadavres ensanglanté de trois hommes Vongola.

Le gamin lui obéit et enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Anton alors que ce dernier esquivait série de balles qui fusaient dans sa direction. Son instinct de survie hurla en lui et il se retourna brusquement pour lancer un autre sortilège. Une seconde plus tard, un corps tomba et le sang s'écoula d'une longue plaie sur le torse de l'homme._ 'C'est toujours ça de moins'_ songea Antonin en dévisageant un instant l'emblème des Sempreverde sur la veste du mort. Son bras resserra son emprise sur le corps immobile de l'enfant. Malgré le vacarme de la bataille et bien que ses sens soient grandement requis pour la guerre de clan, Anton pouvait sentir le cœur du gamin battre à une vitesse affolante. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. D'une part, son esprit était occupé à faire la liste de tout ce qu'il voyait et qui pourrait l'aider à emmener l'enfant en sécurité. D'autre part, si jamais il était pris à parti, blessé ou tué, il fallait que l'enfant soit conscient pour s'échapper. Il ne pouvait donc pas l'endormir. Arrivé à l'entrée, Anton découvrit qu'elle était bloquée par les gravas dus à une explosion. Impossible de pénétrer par cette entrée. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. En restant dehors, ils étaient trop exposés et donc plus facilement attaquable. Avec l'enfant dans les bras, il avait plus de mal à se défendre et il ne pouvait se permettre de déposer l'enfant à terre. Ses petites jambes ne lui permettraient pas de le suivre et le gros livre qu'il trimbalait était extrêmement important, ça, Anton le savait. Malgré tout, le tueur à gage fit rétrécir le livre qu'il envoya dans la poche de l'enfant. Une autre balle fusa à côté de lui et Anton déglutit. Merde, c'était pas passé loin. D'un geste habile, le jeune espion prit possession d'un revolver qu'il gardait habituellement dans son holster et pointa l'arme devant lui, appuyant à deux reprises sur la gâchette. Deux corps s'effondrèrent et le russe les esquiva sans prendre la peine de ralentir. Quelque chose de mouillé roula le long de son buste et il réalisa que c'était les larmes du gamin, qui coulaient. Il aurait voulu s'arrêter, faire descendre l'enfant, prendre le temps de le rassurer et le serrer dans ses bras, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de s'arrêter ici. Sa prise se resserra néanmoins sur le corps du jeune garçon et il tenta de le rassurer en quelques mots alors qu'il tirait sur tous les ennemis qu'il pouvait voir. Certains hommes Vongola le reconnurent comme un allié lorsqu'il sauva l'un des leurs d'une mort par décapitation. Antonin portait son manteau noir, un manteau fait de matières riches et où l'on pouvait voir l'emblème de sa Famille. Il était connu des Vongola qu'une Famille russe voulait renouer une vieille alliance avec eux, c'était peut-être pour cela aussi, que les membres Vongola ne l'attaquèrent pas. Une rafale de balles fusa quelques mètres plus loin et Anton en déduisit que l'un des deux clans avait décidé de sortir l'artillerie lourde et il s'éclipsa derrière un buisson. Après avoir apposé un bouclier autour dudit buisson, le jeune tueur à gage desserra légèrement sa prise sur le corps de l'enfant mais ce dernier resta blotti contre lui.

«_ Okay gamin, tu sais où sont les 'civils' ? _

__ Dans.. dans les cachettes secrètes du Manoir_. Répondit doucement le garçon se redressant un peu pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux._ On n'a pas pu atteindre les souterrains. _»

Antonin fut touché par la profondeur de ses yeux. Ce gamin avait du en voir des belles depuis son enfance. Il savait qui il était. Il faut dire qu'il était assez reconnaissable en fait, ce petit.

__ Et tu sais où elles sont ? Un enfant ne devrait pas se trouver au milieu d'une bataille. Je suis sûr que ta famille ne voudrait pas te voir ici._

Intérieurement, Anton se flagella car, de toute évidence, tous les membres de la dixième génération étaient mineurs et donc, encore des enfants.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

__ Tu pourrais me guider ?_

À nouveau, l'enfant acquiesça.

__ Bien_.

Antonin tendit la main et reprit l'enfant dans ses bras en se redressant lentement.

__ Au fait gamin, comment t'appelles-tu ?_

L'espion connaissait l'identité du gosse et ledit gosse le savait aussi. Néanmoins, tant qu'à faire, autant se présenter correctement.

__ Futa. Et vous monsieur ?_

Futa de la Stella savait aussi qui il était, Antonin en était certain.

__ Antonin Dolohov, de la famille Mordvinov. _

__ Enchanté monsieur Dolohov, __Костолом_(1)[:tsytika:] _de la Famille Mordvinov. _

Antonin inclina la tête même si Futa ne le vit pas du fait de sa position dans les bras de l'homme. Il apposa un bouclier sur le jeune garçon alors qu'il désactivait la barrière du buisson. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucune menace directe ne pesait sur eux, Anton sauta par dessus le buisson et reprit sa course, se laissant guider par les mots de l'enfant.

* * *

Tsuna se mordait la lèvre inférieure dans le jet qui devait les mener sur les lieux de l'attaque. Ils avaient quitté la Grande Bretagne une heure et demi plus tôt. Alors qu'un pilote des Chiavarone les conduisait, le jeune héritier Vongola ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ceux qui devait lutter en ce moment-même pour survivre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'il revoyait les visages de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré lors de ses quelques séjours au Manoir et il serra les poings. Il savait déjà que de nombreuses personnes avaient du périr. Arriveraient-il seulement à temps pour les aider ? Sa main se resserra autour de son portable qu'il tenait dans une emprise serrée. Il avait essayé de joindre Reborn une bonne dizaine de fois depuis leur départ de Poudlard. En fait, c'était étrange, que Reborn ne réponde pas. Reborn répondait toujours. Y avait-il eu un problème durant sa mission ? Reborn n'avait pas dit grand-chose. . . bien. . Reborn ne disait jamais grand-chose sur ses missions. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Tsuna n'en revenait pas de n'avoir rien vu venir. Il avait juste dit ''_Je pars en mission. Ne m'attends pas avant plusieurs jours._''. Puis il s'était éclipsé. Juste comme ça. Et il en était à peu près de même pour les autres arcobaleno hormis Fon qui avait fourni quelques infos supplémentaires sur sa mission d'assassinat à Shangai. Tsuna n'aimait pas ce que cela impliquait. Reborn avait beau être le meilleur hitman et un tuteur démoniaque, il était malgré tout humain, et ce manque de contact depuis son départ n'était pas normal.

Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils auraient du protéger davantage le manoir. Le meeting entre alliés devait avoir lieu ce jour-ci afin de créer une union défensive contre les Famille ennemies mais avant ça la Neuvième Génération avait une entrevue avec les autres Vongola. Les alliés n'étaient pas encore arrivés quand l'attaque avait commencé. N'ayant eu aucune information et Dino étant au Japon avec ses hommes, Tsuna ne pouvait que supposer que leurs alliés sur place ne devaient pas être bien nombreux. Les Shimon devaient sans doute être en route. Ceux-ci étaient aussi au Japon mais Tsuna ne doutait pas de leur loyauté. Enma était comme un frère et lui aussi avait deviné une future attaque des Sempreverde. Les autres alliés étaient pour la plupart des familles mineure aussi Tsuna se doutait que celles-ci n'allaient pas faire le déplacement pour les aider mais c'était une possibilité à ne pas exclure malgré tout. Ce serait bien d'ailleurs, qu'il ait tort sur ce point-là. Tsuna était inquiet. C'était certes déjà le cas depuis des semaines et les cernes sous ses yeux en étaient la preuve, néanmoins aujourd'hui plus que jamais, ce sentiment de peur lui tordait le ventre.

Un peu plus loin dans le jet, le reste des gardiens s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient, mais tous gardaient un air soucieux qu'ils cachaient plus ou moins bien. Mukuro était le moins lisible. Il détestait la Mafia et n'aimait pas particulièrement la Famille Vongola mais celle-ci avait fini par devenir comme une famille de substitution. Et voilà que la 'Génération des papy' comme il l'appelait, s'éteignait ? Anéantie par une stupide Famiglia qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à Tsunayoshi ? Hibari avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir, mais personne n'était dupe au point de croire cela. Tous savaient bien qu'en réalité le préfet de Namimori bouillait à l'idée de battre à mort les ennemis qui avaient oser s'en prendre aux Vongola. La Varia n'était pas aussi flegmatique que d'habitude. Des rides d'inquiétude barraient leurs fronts et Fran somnolait dans les bras du prince déchu et les deux se serraient l'un contre l'autre avec beaucoup plus de force que d'habitude. Quelqu'un avait osé s'en prendre aux Vongola. Et ce quelqu'un, s'en était déjà pris aux Vongola avant en enlevant le chaton. Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, observant Tsuna avec un mélange de compassion et d'inquiétude. Le jeune homme s'était isolé des autres dès qu'ils étaient monté dans l'avion et n'avait pas pipé mot depuis.

« Il m'inquiète comme ça.

_ Moi aussi, mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

_ On ne doit pas le laisser seul. Ce serait pire. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard puis, sans un mot, se levèrent et vinrent rejoindre leur boss à l'arrière du jet. Tsuna ne sursauta pas en les sentant s'asseoir de chaque côté de lui. Il ne leva même pas la tête. C'est comme s'il était profondément plongé et en pleine méditation. La main de Yamamoto se posa sur l'épaule du petit châtain et y exerça une légère pression afin de le 'réveiller'.

« Tsuna ? »

Le susnommé leva lentement les yeux vers lui, de grands yeux marrons, humides et brillants.

_ Juudaime...

un reniflement l'interrompit et Hayato sortit un sachet de mouchoir de sa poche pour en tendre un à son supérieur.

_ Dans quel état sera le manoir quand on arrivera ? Le … La maison dans laquelle on a joué avec Futa et Lambo quand on venait. Je... je n'arrive pas à imaginer l'état dans lequel nous trouverons la.. la maison. Et... et les autres...

Hayato et Takeshi comprenaient leur ami. Au cours des deux dernières années, il était devenu assez courant pour la Dixième Génération de se rendre en Italie, dans les diverses résidences Vongola. Malgré tout, le Manoir de Sicile restait leur principale destination lorsqu'ils devaient voir le Nono. Ils avaient appris à considéré cet endroit comme un seconde maison. Kch... même la mama s'y était rendue une fois.. c'était un endroit précieux pour les Vongola. Le manoir avait été construit lors de la formation du groupe d'auto-défense de Primo et ses gardiens. Il était là depuis le début, il avait vu défiler les boss, les générations. Cet endroit avait connu la misère des premiers jours, la saleté, la sueur, la peur, l'amour aussi, les sentiments forts. Il avait connu des batailles. Avait connu les mauvais jours de Xanxus aussi. Et les coups d'épée de Squalo ainsi que les couteaux de Bel. C'était un fait. Ce manoir avait une âme, il avait vu grandir les Vongola. Il avait vu défiler les neuf -non - dix générations. Il en avait aussi vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Il avait également brûlé à plusieurs reprises – on appartenait aux Vongola ou pas_, et était toujours debout. Qu'en resterait-il une fois tout cela terminé ? Seraient-ils encore en vie pour voir les dégâts ? Seraient-ils morts, tombés sous les coups de l'ennemi ? Hayato pour sa part n'avait aucune idée de son avenir, il n'avait jamais réellement participé à une guerre de clans. Ce serait leur première fois à tous car, même lors de leurs combats avec la Varia, ça n'était pas une guerre de clans, c'était un conflit interne. Même contre les Millefiore, ça n'était pas une guerre à proprement parler car cela n'avait pas été fait selon certaines... circonstances. Et ces circonstances étaient réunies avec les Sempreverde. Cette ancienne famiglia alliée qui ne cessait de monter en puissance et d'écraser d'autres Famille mineur, menaçait depuis pas mal de temps la paix en Italie. Elle menaçait également de s'en prendre aux Vongola. L'enlèvement du Juudaime avait brisé définitivement l'Alliance entre eux et avait entraîné la perte de quelques familles, mineures du côté des Vongola, et majeurs chez les Sempreverde. Ils avaient naturellement perdu l'appui des Calvalone mais aussi des Shimon et des Tommaso. Les Giglio Nero n'avaient jamais été alliés avec eux, mais ils avaient juré de rester fidèles à leur alliance avec les Vongola. L'enlèvement de Tsuna n'avait pas uniquement fait voler en éclat l'alliance entre les deux Familles. Il avait également prouvé que les Sempreverde étaient prêt à tout et que la Guerre de Clans était proche. Très proche. À vrai dire, Hayato était assez étonné qu'ils aient pris la peine d'espacer de plusieurs mois l'enlèvement et la guerre de clans mais après tout, peut-être avaient-ils eu besoin de se fournir en armes et financièrement. Les pots-de-vins avaient du se faire plus rare chez les Sempreverde s'ils devaient économiser. Voilà pourquoi sans doute ils avaient perdu du terrain sur le plan politique.

Hayato sortit de ses pensées en voyant Tsuna se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

_ Juudaime.. tout -

Hayato s'interrompit avant de dire une bêtise. _Tout ira bien._ Non.. tout n'ira pas bien. Ils pourront déjà s'estimer heureux s'ils s'en sortent sans trop de dégâts. Ils ne savaient pas du tout comment faire face à une guerre de clans. Comme dit plus tôt, même si Hayato avait grandi dans le milieu de la Pègre, il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à une telle situation. Jamais.

* * *

« Bel-sempai ? »

Belphegor ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant la petite voix de son _kohai_. Ils avaient décollé quelques heures plus tôt et espéraient arriver dans moins d'une heure. Les choses se présentaient mal d'après le peu d'infos qu'ils avaient pu avoir du garde blessé. Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre et on déplorait déjà de nombreux morts, davantage chez les Vongola que chez les ennemis. Bel se fichait généralement des gens, il aurait d'ailleurs aimé que cela continue, malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter quotidiennement les chatons sauvages, il avait l'impression de ramollir un peu.

Le jeune prince tourna lentement la tête vers le plus jeune qui était calé contre lui et avisa leurs mains entrelacées.

__ Fran ? _

__ Tu.. as déjà été confronté à une guerre de clans ? _

Du coin de l'oeil, Bel vit Squalo entrouvrir les yeux pour les dévisager avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son épée qu'il aiguisait. C'était un truc qui calmait le _squale_ Entretenir son épée. C'était comme si ses problèmes se faisaient la malle dès qu'il commençait. Bel avait remarqué cela quelques années plus tôt. Au moins, maintenant que le commandant était occupé, il pouvait parler en paix et se concentrer un peu sur autre chose que cette putain d'attaque qui avait lieu en ce moment-même à la casa pendant qu'eux planaient à des centaines de mètres du sol !

__ Oui je.._ (Belphegor s'interrompit un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire). _Après avoir tué toute ma famille, j'ai erré pendant plusieurs jours dans la forêt entourant le domaine, encore ivre du sang qui avait coulé. Il y en avait sur tous les murs. C'était horrible. _

Fran se blottit un peu plus contre le prince déchu en l'entendant entonner son récit d'un ton plat et calme. Bel était malade. Fran le savait. Il ne guérirait probablement jamais complètement. Fran le savait aussi. Mais il l'aimait.

Tout ce sang avait toujours excité le prince. Fran le savait. Lussuria en parlait souvent autour d'un repas. Tous ces gens... tous les membres qui composaient la Varia ils.. ils étaient malades. Ils étaient fous. Mais Fran faisait aussi parti de la Varia. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui un fou ? Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Faisait-il le bon choix ? Fran secoua intérieurement la tête. Lui n'était pas fou. Mais il avait trouvé sa place. Il était la seule personne à peu près censée dans ce monde de fou, dans cette équipe. Xanxus aurait pu être cette personne censée s'il n'avait pas été aussi impulsif et violent. Il aimait le sang, c'était une évidence. Mammon aurait peut-être pu l'être s'il n'avait pas été un tel radin. À une époque apparemment révolue, il aurait même pu vendre sa propre mère pour de l'argent. Ne l'avait-il pas fait d'ailleurs ? N'avait-il pas commis des crimes atroces pour de l'argent ? Avant d'être respecté pour l'un des plus puissant tueurs à gages et maître illusionniste, Mammon avait été l'un de ces êtres misérables qui vivait pour s'enrichir. Un de ceux qui aimaient tant l'argent, qu'ils seraient prêt à n'importe quoi. Avec le temps, et après avoir perdu quelque chose de très précieux ( Fran ignorait quoi ), l'ex arcobaleno de la Brume avait fini par se calmer. Un peu. Lussuria était un peu la ''Mama'' du groupe, comme il aimait se faire appeler. Malgré tout, il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. Fran était accidentellement entré dans la chambre de l'assassin un jour et il avait vu. Il était tombé nez à nez avec sa collection. Dans la chambre froide. Il avait vu les cadavres être exposés dans ce que Lussuria avait alors appelé son _'Saint Graal personnel'_. Le jeune illusionniste avait encore des frissons à cette simple pensée. Quant à Squalo... c'était peut-être lui en fait, le plus saint d'esprit parmi eux. Il était un peu crétin sur les bord parfois, concernant des choses pourtant simples, et il était incroyablement bruyant, mais il avait été de bons conseils pour Fran et il était – et ça faisait mal de l'avouer_, assez observateur, presque intelligent. Fran, lui, se connaissait assez pour dire qu'il avait aussi sa part de mystères et d'ombre. Il était peut-être fou lui aussi. Il avait un seuil de douleur [bien] au-dessus de la moyenne. Bien sûr, il se servait aussi parfois d'illusions pour tromper l'ennemi et le laisser croire qu'il l'avait frappé, mais ça n'enlevait en rien le fait qu'il avait une meilleure tolérance à la douleur que n'importe quelle autre personne. On l'avait entraîné pour cela. Personne ne connaissait véritablement son passé. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé lorsque sa grand-mère était malade et qu'elle le refilait au berger du village à presque un kilomètre de leur maisonnette de campagne. Celui-là même qui disait qu'il ne valait rien et que c'était sa faute s'il n'avait plus de mère. Personne n'avait jamais su qui était réellement le berger et Fran s'était assuré de lui faire payer après son entrée chez les Vongola. En fait si, il y avait bien deux personnes qui savaient. Mais celles-ci ne parleraient pas. Elles connaissaient l'importance des secrets et le degré de confiance qu'il avait envers eux, pour leur confier une telle chose. Tsuna-nii et Enma-san étaient des personnes de confiance. Et ils emporteraient ce secret avec eux dans leurs tombes.

__ J'aurai aimé resté plus longtemps pour graver ce moment dans ma mémoire mais, le médecin de famille, je l'avais oublié lui. Il est arrivé quand je finissais de** m'entretenir** avec Rasiel. Quand il m'a vu il a fui. Bien sûr, je l'ai vite rattrapé et tué mais.. il semblerait qu'il ait eu le temps d'appeler la police. C'était la première fois que je tuais des humains. _

Son aveu laissait à penser qu'il avait commencer par expérimenter sur les animaux. Fran frissonna. Ils étaient dans la Mafia et ça ne le gênait plus vraiment de voir ses coéquipiers tuer sous ses yeux. Mais des animaux... Fran avait du mal.

__ Je me suis enfui. J'ai pris l'argent et les bijoux cachés de la maison et j'ai mis le bazar dans le manoir. Il y avait peu de chance pour que l'on ne se rende pas compte de l'absence d'un des héritiers et donc que l'on garde l'hypothèse d'un braquage mais j'avoue que j'avais toujours rêvé de saccager cet endroit._

_Cet endroit_. Belphegor n'avait-il jamais considéré son lieu de naissance comme une maison, alors ?

_ J'avais toujours eu tout ce que je voulais quand je vivais là-bas. Tout. Mais il y avait une chose que l'on m'avait toujours refusé, à moi, le plus jeune des Gonzague. Mon frère était mon aîné de quelques minutes seulement, mais c'était lui l'héritier. Il était.. le seul digne d'attention de mes _très chers_ parents.

Le jeune illusionniste pouvait sentir le goût des larmes dans le ton du prince déchu. Il y avait cette amertume et cette.. cette colère, qui n'avait en rien été effacée par le temps ni par le meurtre. Bel-sempai avait donc été ce genre d'enfant délaissé et négligé. Le genre qui finit par péter un câble, sombrer et commettre l'irréparable.

__ Chaque, félicitation, _poursuivit Bel, la voix hachée par les souvenirs, le regard vague._ Chaque anniversaire, chaque, événement... il avait toujours toute l'attention de nos géniteurs. Je le détestais tellement. Et je les haïssais encore plus pour m'oublier. _

Il y eut un instant de calme, ou personne ne parla, puis Fran leva les yeux et vit brièvement les magnifique iris du prince avant que celui ne serre les dents et secoue la tête, comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir.

__ Et puis un jour, j'ai craqué. Je suis descendu à l'étage des domestiques et je les enfermé pour qu'ils ne me gênent pas. Puis je suis allés dans la chambre de mes parents. J'ai commencé par ma mère, souhaitant garder mon géniteur pour la suite. Elle été tellement facile. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait senti quelque chose tant c'est arrivé vite. En une seconde elle était morte. Mon couteau était rentré dans sa peau comme si de rien n'était._

Fran frissonna. Il savait, pour l'avoir expérimenté, que les couteaux de Bel étaient extrêmement aiguisés. Bel ne sentit pas le malaise de son.. euh.. coéquipier. Ses souvenirs le rongeaient à nouveau et il revivait la scène, comme si elle se jouait pour la première fois.

__ Puis je me suis attaqué à mon père. Il n'était pas dans le lit conjugal avec ma mère. À vrai dire, je me demande même s'il dormait encore dedans. Ils étaient assez froids l'un envers l'autre. Tu sais, c'était l'un de ces mariages arrangés entre familles nobles. C'était encore assez courant lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ils avaient été fiancés l'un à l'autre à leur six ans, s'étaient rencontré à leurs huit ans et s'étaient mariés lorsqu'ils en avaient eu seize. Mon père était à son bureau. Je suis entré calmement._

Fran n'osait pas lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas savoir et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la question qu'il avait posé, mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien : Bel n'était pas vraiment là.

__ Il ne s'est douté de rien jusqu'à ce que l'un de mes couteaux ne se plante dans son épaule. Mon géniteur avait toujours détesté les couteaux, leur préférant des armes à feu comme ces vulgaires fusils de chasse. Oh, il aimait beaucoup la chasse. Ça lui plaisait de voir la peur dans les yeux de ses proies. Il aimait être considéré comme un prédateur par elle. Il aimait croiser leur regard lorsqu'il pressait la détente, quand elles s'éteignait sous ses yeux... quand il était le roi. Il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur ces bêtes.. ce droit de vie ou de mort.. ça l'excitait_.

Le jeune gardien de la brume resserra sa poigne sur la chemise du prince.

__ C'était un carnage – quand je me suis occupé de lui. Il hurlait, il criait. Cela a suffit à réveiller Rasiel. J'ai du mettre un terme à la souffrance de mon pauvre père. Lui, le créateur de Prince the __Ripper__. M'occuper de mon aîné a été un véritable plaisir. Je l'avais tellement haï pour être le préféré. Je me suis acharné sur lui pour le tuer. Je l'ai laisser souffrir et agoniser pendant que j'allais finir m'occuper des domestiques enfermés. Ils étaient peut-être déjà devenus fous en entendant les cris de mon paternel et de mon frère aîné_. _En y réfléchissant, m'occuper des domestiques était assez ennuyeux mais j'étais encore pris sous la folie meurtrière et ivre de sang. Il y en avait partout. Pas que sur les murs. Mais sur mes vêtements aussi_. _Quand je suis revenu à mon frère, il rampait pour essayer de sortir. J'ai joué avec lui pendant un certain temps, puis je me suis lassé... et je l'ai achevé. Enfin, je le pensais._ _Je ne me doutais pas qu'il survivrait à une telle torture. Je le croyais mort. Apparemment, il a survécu jusqu'à l'arrivée des ambulances. Quand je suis revenu à moi, il y avait plein de sang sur mes vêtements et mes couteaux étaient éparpillés au sol, rouge, et visqueux. J'ai fui la maison avec l'argent et les bijoux et je me suis caché. J'étais bête. Je n'avais même pas changé de tenue. Mais la vérité, c'est que sentir le sang de mon frère sur moi me rappelait mon triomphe sur lui. Il avait perdu. J'avais gagné. C'était ça. Au bout de quelques jours, j'ai fini par atterrir dans un endroit en proie à deux Familles ennemies. Verone ( __**NdA :**__ Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est tombé sur Verone dans ma folie d'écriture ). quand je suis arrivé là-bas, les gens ont été terrorisés en me voyant. En voyant l'état de mes vêtements et le sang sur mes mains. Mais l'un des bourreaux m'a accueilli et m'a laissé changé de vêtements. Il les a jeté au feu puisque inutilisables. J'étais un peu déçu, mais trop crevé pour protester. J'ai dormi.. longtemps.. et quand je me suis réveillé, c'était parce que l'on criait. J'ai mis du temps à me ressaisir et à sortir de l'atelier du bourreau. Et quand j'ai finalement quitté la maison, Verone était en feu. ''C'est une guerre de clans !'' criaient les habitants. Les deux Familles en avaient apparemment eu assez et avaient décidé de régler ça en s'entre-tuant. J'étais fasciné en voyant tout ce feu. Je me souviens, j'ai pensé que c'était joli, mais que je devrais peut-être y apposer ma marque, moi aussi. Il n'y avait pas assez de sang. Il y avait des corps, mais pas beaucoup de sang. Il y avait des brûlés aussi. Certains étaient morts, tués à coups d'épée, mais.. y avait presque pas de sang. L'ivresse du moment m'a pris une nouvelle fois et..._

Bel s'interrompit, fronça les sourcils et soupira.

__ Et je ne me souviens pas vraiment de la suite. Mais ça, c'était la première Guerre de Clans à laquelle j'ai assisté. _

Fran acquiesça sans se prononcer. Il savait que Bel avait fait beaucoup de choses par le passé. Il savait que Bel ferait encore beaucoup de choses dans le futur, mais il était prêt à vivre avec ça. Serait-il ici si ça n'était pas le cas ? Les Vongola étaient sa maison. Quoiqu'on en dise.

* * *

« _Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller mam'zelle Bianchi !_ » fit une des domestiques alors qu'elle calmait en même temps un enfant de trois ans dans ses bras.

Bianchi, qui surveillait derrière les nombreux pièges mis en place par elle-même, secoua la tête en se redressant.

__ Je dois y aller. J'ai une formation pour me battre, je peux être utile là-bas. Sergio et Louis, _fit-elle en inclinant la tête vers les deux majordomes armés, _sont préparés au cas où un ennemi réussirait à venir jusqu'ici, ce dont je doute fortement. Et Futa n'est toujours pas revenu, je dois y aller. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose._

__ C'était une mauvaise idée. Nous n'aurions jamais du le laisser y aller. _Chuchota une servante en se rongeant les ongles.

__ Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Nous l'aurions senti si ça n'était pas le cas. _

Malgré ce qu'elle avançait, Bianchi n'était sûr de rien. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Futa sans qu'elle ne le sache. Sans qu'elle ne le sente. Futa et elle n'étaient pas officiellement des Vongola, leurs liens n'étaient donc pas assez fort pour qu'elle le ressente. Elle ne perdit pourtant pas de temps et quitta la cachette barricadée, par l'une des trappes et se faufila dans les couloirs, veillant à toujours avoir du poison sur elle. Dès qu'un ennemi se pressait dans sa direction, elle lui envoyait une dose de poison dont il ne se relevait pas. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait toujours fonctionné. Et elle en était fière. Elle était inquiète aussi. Elle savait que la Xème Génération avait prévu de venir aussi tôt que possible. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir et dire n'être pas inquiète pour son frère – demi-frère. Elle avait peur de le perdre, lui aussi. Et bien... ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. Hayato le lui avait clairement dit à plusieurs reprises lors de leurs entrevues. Elle n'était rien pour lui._ Bianchi esquiva une balle et lança une autre dose de poison_. Hayato ne l'aimait pas. Il la considérait comme une étrangère. Tout comme son père. Hayato ne les aimait pas. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Sa mère à elle avait toujours détesté le '_petit bâtard_' qui était venu loger chez eux. De l'avis de Bianchi, elle n'arrivait juste pas à se faire à l'idée de que son père ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, il était un fait connu que les mariages arrangés étaient encore réalisés dans le monde de la Pègre. Pas tout le temps, mais ça arrivait parfois. Sa mère avait été ravie d'épouser le futur Don d'une famille relativement importante. Son père l'avait été beaucoup moins. Il aimait sa liberté et avait trouvé Valentina ( la mère de Bianchi ) beaucoup trop superficielle pour lui. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard, bien après sa naissance, qu'il avait rencontré une femme, Rebecca. Elle était japonaise, avait un nom occidental et la grâce des nobles japonais. Elle avait été élevée selon les vieilles traditions : elle parlait couramment plusieurs langues, jouait du piano et aimait la littérature. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas un haut statut à son arrivée en Italie. Elle avait été la maîtresse de son père pendant un long moment mais avait du renoncer à son droit de garde sur Hayato. _Esquive. Flip arrière. Attaque_. Bianchi se souvenait encore du regard douloureux de l'instructrice de piano de la résidence. C'est vrai, réalisa-t-elle alors. Rebecca avait pris un emploi à la maison pour être proche d'Hayato même si elle ne pouvait lui révéler son identité. Elle avait tout fait pour assurer la sécurité de son fils.. Et puis finalement, un jour, elle était morte. Elle avait été tuée. Sa voiture.. trafiquée.

Bianchi se souvenait du regard empli de douleur d'Hayato, à la mort de la femme. Il n'avait su qu'après son renvoi, qu'elle était sa mère, et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la connaître avant sa mort. C'était une triste histoire.. le passé d'Hayato Gokudera.

Soudain, Bianchi sentit une emprise sur sa chevelure et fut entraînée en arrière. Elle trébucha en arrière et reçut un coup dans le thorax. Un coup de couteau mit sa chemise en lambeau, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge et un autre lui entailla le ventre. Malgré tout, Bianchi ne laissa pas la douleur prendre le dessus et attrapa fit une nouvelle dose de poison qu'elle balança sur un membre des Sempreverde. Et... était-ce Naito Longchamp qu'elle voyait arriver au loin en guise de renfort ? Mon dieu.. ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge. Un couteau l'effleura et la rappela à l'ordre. Bianchi prit appui sur un pied et se propulsa en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle salve de couteau. Merde, c'était le domaine de ce fou furieux de Belphegor ça ! La jeune femme évita de justesse une balle perdue et lança un regard noir au domestique. Il avait mal visé. Bon, ça n'était pas sa faute, il excellait dans le lancer de couteau mais était nullissime dans le domaine des armes à feu. Le domestique déglutit et changea de position et de point de vue avant de finalement donner son arme à un collègue pour récupérer ses bons vieux couteaux qu'il balança par dizaine à l'ennemi ( il avait été entraîné involontairement par un Belphegor en colère quelques années plus tôt ). Bianchi se propulsa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en avant et percuta d'un coup de poing à pleine puissance, un homme de main des Veleno. Ils méritaient d'avoir mal. Ces deux familles faisaient parti des kidnappeurs de Tsuna. Ils méritaient de souffrir. Et voilà que maintenant ils les attaquaient ? Il faudrait trouver pourquoi, mais d'abord, ils devaient les appréhender avant qu'ils ne blessent ou tuent plus des leurs. Ils ne devaient surtout pas trouver la salle où se cachaient les domestiques sans aucune formation et les enfants. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas eu atteindre les souterrains à cause des ennemis qui arrivaient en nombre mais Bianchi allaient faire en sorte qu'ils puissent y parvenir cette fois-ci. Alors qu'elle préparait un nouveau poison, la jeune femme prit de sa poche une oreillette pour être en contact avec les autres hommes Vongola.

« Ici Poison Cooking, où êtes-vous ?

_ Ici BlackCross, notre unité est avec Red Blood, nous progressons vers la cachette des civils.

_ Très bien. Dès que ce sera fait, emmenez-les dans les souterrains.

_ Compris.

_ Bien. Terminé. »

Bianchi, trop occupée à préparer une nouvelle dose de poison, se retrouva à la merci de trois hommes qui la firent agenouiller pour la rouer de coups. Et... elle avait mal. Bon dieu qu'elle avait mal. L'un des hommes s'arrêta soudainement, fit quelques pas en arrière et les deux hommes qui étaient derrière elle la redressèrent de force. Alors, celui qui semblait être le chef de ce petit groupe ricana, puis sortit un couteau de boucher. Bianchi déglutit. Elle avait déjà été en situation de danger mortel, mais jamais ainsi. Jamais on ne l'avait menacé avec une telle arme. Bianchi haïssait ce type d'arme. Elle s'en servait à l'occasion dans ses préparations et encore, mais jamais elle ne s'en était servi pour attaquer. _L'Affaire Casar_ avait suffit à la dégoûter de ce type d'arme. C'était une affaire assez similaire à celle de Belphegor – du moins pour autant qu'elle en connaissait_, sauf que c'était le père de la famille qui avait massacré toute sa famille. Il avait torturé sa femme, avait abusé ses deux fils et avait obligé sa plus jeune fille à se taillader les veines. Elle avait été présente lorsqu'ils avaient retrouvé des corps. Elle accompagnait son père pour un meeting avec la parrain des Casar et quelques autres alliés. Mais celui-ci n'était pas là : il n'y avait que les corps morts et défigurés des membres de la famille Casar. Les cousins et oncles avaient été défigurés, littéralement. La femme du chef ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose et son visage – du moins ce qui ressemblait à un visage_, était figé dans un masque d'horreur et de douleur. Seuls les deux jeunes fils et la plus petite avaient encore un doux visages mais, ce que leur avait réservé leur père avait été atroce. La plus jeune avait vu ses deux grands-frères êtres abusés avant de devoir se tuer, puis le père avait finalement achevé les deux garçons. Le sang avait éclaboussé les murs. Encore maintenant alors que le manoir abandonné servait parfois de meeting en terrain neutres pour les familles non-alliées, on pouvait les murs éclaboussés par le sang qui avait coulé. Bianchi n'oublierait jamais la vision qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle était entré dans le château avec les autres mafieux. Elle n'avait que treize ans à l'époque. Ça avait été beaucoup trop pour sa première réunion en tant qu'accompagnatrice. Le pire en fait – ou peut-être pas_, était que l'on avait jamais retrouvé le père Casar. Celui, à présent âgé d'une quarantaine, peut-être d'une cinquantaine d'années, avait fui le pays et avait changé de nom. Et il avait disparu, évanoui dans ce vaste monde. Il avait sans doute bien fait : la grande majorité des Familles italiennes étaient à présent à sa recherche pour avoir sa tête. Les couteaux de bouchers... elle en avait horreur. Et elle allait mourir avec ça. Quelle misère. L'homme leva son arme, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Et Bianchi sut que c'était la fin. Rien ne pourrait la sauver. Son seul regret était de n'avoir pas pu être pardonnée par son petit frère. Mais ça ne servait à rien de regretter maintenant : rien ne pourrait la sauver.

Rien ? C'est étrange alors. Parce que, alors même que la jeune femme était décidé à affronter la mort en face et à garder les yeux rivés sur son meurtrier, une silhouette jaillit devant elle et une explosion retentit alors que l'homme était éjecté une dizaine de mètres plus loin, s'écrasant contre un mur qui s'écroula sous la puissance avec lequel le corps l'avait heurté. Bianchi ne grimaça même pas lorsque les deux hommes resserrèrent leur prise sur ses épaules. Son regard brumeux était concentré sur son sauveur. Ses contours étaient flous et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Un instant plus tard, la prise sur ses épaules se desserra et deux corps s'effondrèrent à côté d'elle. Bianchi essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais des points noirs se dessinaient dans sa vision. Elle avait trop forcé. Sa vie n'était plus en danger, mais elle ne doutait pas que si elle restait ici, elle allait mourir, sauveur ou pas. Ledit sauveur l'attrapa par les aisselles pour la hisser debout avant de la prendre sur son dos. Les points dansaient dans ses yeux, mais avant d'être hisser sur les épaules de l'autre homme, elle eut le temps de croiser des orbes vertes émeraudes, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Était-il possible que.. ?

« Hayato.. »

* * *

Harry était stressé. Très angoissé aussi. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes. Le directeur n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles directes et, avec les éditions répétés des journaux internationaux ainsi que du Daily Prophet, on avait pu en déduire que la Guerre de Clans était toujours en cours. Malgré tout, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté au château. Les cours continuaient bien que personne ne puisse rester concentré bien longtemps, pas même les professeurs. Une réunion avait donc été décrétée et les cours avait été annulés pour la journée. Le livre qu'Hermione avait trouvé avait donc été ressorti en urgence dans la Grande Salle ou beaucoup se pressaient mais l'on n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir que des hiboux volèrent dans la Grande Salle et laissèrent tomber l'édition spéciale du Daily Prophet. Deux journalistes du mag étaient dans un village à proximité du manoir Vongola et relataient l'assaut.

_**''UNE ALLIANCE FORMÉE CONTRE LES VONGOLA'**_**'** disait le titre.

Harry se pencha sur le journal et le prit entre ses mains :

_« Les Sempreverde ont semble-t-il formé une alliance avec les Veleno et une famille inconnue avec lesquelles ils avaient déjà enlevé le jeune Héritier des Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada, quelques semaines seulement avant le départ de la Famille Vongola pour Poudlard où se tient actuellement le Tournois des Trois Sorcier. »_

Harry s'arrêta. Tsuna avait été.. enlevé ? Cela.. expliquerait en effet les crises d'angoisses répétées de l'autre garçon. Comment.. comment avait-il pu ne pas voir ça ? Il avait pris les crises d'angoisses du Vongola pour.. et bien.. une grande timidité ou l'angoisse des tâches. Après tout, ce tournois était une chose très effrayante et s'il se souvenait bien, Tsuna ne voulait pas du tout participer en premier lieu. Comment avait-il pu louper un truc pareil ? Après tout.. lui aussi.. même si – même si ça n'était pas la même chose.. lui aussi avait... eu des problèmes pour gérer ce genre de crises.

_« L'attaque a commencé hier, vers 11:30 quand des individus ont pris d'assaut le manoir Vongola, attaquant la salle de conférence du Manoir, où devait se tenir plus tard dans la matinée un meeting d'alliés. »_

L'article défilait ainsi, relatant les faits, annonçant qu'ils ne savaient pas encore à combien s'élevait le bilan des victimes étant donné qu'ils ne pouvaient se rendre sur place puisque la guerre était toujours en cours. Sur la photographie qui surplombait l'article, on pouvait voir au loin un immense château en proie en flamme ainsi que quelques petites figures dans les airs. Harry ouvrit le journal, se doutant que les autres articles parlaient également de l'attaque. Il y avait quelques photos parfois, prises de loin mais avec la magie, ils avaient pu améliorer la qualité. Sur l'une d'elle, il y avait une figure flou, en sang, encerclées par des hommes en noir, tous dans les airs. Un doigt étranger se posa sur la photo, soulignant la petite figurine encerclée et un souffle au creux de son oreille le fit frissonner :

« C'est Tsuna. »

Harry sursauta et affronta les yeux noisettes du Champion de Poufsouffle.

_ Qu'est-ce que – quoi ?

_ Le gars en sang. C'est Tsuna. Même sans les couleurs, je n'oublierai jamais une flamme aussi pure.

Harry dévisagea Cédric avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers le journal. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut effectivement la flamme du Ciel ( le livre qu'Hermione avait trouvé, expliquait les différences entre les flammes ) du jeune Vongola. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'il fixait l'image, le regard vide. Tsuna, un Tsuna en sang, était encerclé. Il était fort, c'était un fait indéniable, mais l'était-il assez pour lutter contre autant de personnes ?

Une douleur le prit à la poitrine et Harry serra les dents. C'était vraiment pas le moment. Sa main trembla et il tendit le journal à Cédric avant de partir sans un mot, ignorant les appels répétés du septième année. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait trouver un coin tranquille et réfléchir en paix. Ses jambes se mirent automatiquement en mouvement et il se déplaça dans le château sans savoir où il allait. Il n'avait pas emprunté d'escaliers donc il était à peu près certain d'être toujours au même niveau. Son inquiétude pour les Vongola revint au galop et il agrippa sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Les crises d'angoisse s'étaient faites très rares depuis son entrée à Poudlard. En fait, il avait eu quelques crises ces trois dernières années durant les moments les plus intenses, ainsi que deux cette année. La première avait été arrêtée par les jumeaux Weasley, qui trouvaient toujours le mot pour rire_, et la seconde par Cédric, juste avant la seconde épreuve. La plupart des crises qu'il avait eu à Poudlard avait été retardées grâce à Mme Pomfresh et ses potions calmantes. Celle-ci était tenue au secret professionnel mais elle n'avait pas aimé ce qu'elle avait trouvé en lui faisant faire un check up à Harry. Malheureusement, lui pas plus qu'elle n'avait apparemment leur mot à dire face au directeur. Il fallait s'y faire. L'infirmière lui avait conseillé de trouver un point d'ancrage, un repère pour éviter ses crises, malheureusement jusqu'ici, Harry n'était pas parvenu à le trouver. Et avec la fin de l'année qui approchait, on ne peut pas dire que cela calmait ses crises. Au contraire, elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Seamus le regardait étrangement, presque avec inquiétude depuis quelques jours, de même que Dean. Les deux avaient été réveillés par Harry quelques jours plus tôt : ses cauchemars n'en finissaient pas et il avait oublié d'activer le sortilège de silence. Ils l'avaient entendu s'excuser et supplier ! Harry n'avait jamais été aussi mortifié que quand il s'était réveillé, les deux garçons assis de chaque côté de lui, un air concerné sur leurs visages. Honnêtement, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Dean et Seamus étaient gentils, plus observateurs que Ron aussi, mais Harry ne se voyait pas parler de ça à qui que ce soit. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était son secret le mieux gardé. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent dans un salle sombre et Harry tourna la tête tête de droite à gauche pour tenter de reconnaître l'endroit. C'était une salle abandonnée du rez-de-chaussée. Personne n'y allait jamais : on racontait qu'un professeur avait été assassiné ici. Harry frissonna, il ne voulait pas y rester plus longtemps. D'un geste, Harry dégaina sa baguette et lança d'une voix faible un sortilège pour ouvrir toutes les portes et fenêtres. Il ne tenait pas à rester dans un endroit aussi sombre. Le problème avec ce sortilège, c'est qu'il n'ouvrait pas seulement les portes et les fenêtres. Ainsi, une armoire qui aurait du rester fermée fut.. ouverte. Harry n'y fit pas attention, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Du moins.. jusqu'à ce que des pas lourds ne retentissent dans le silence de la salle. Et Harry, par réflexe, leva les yeux pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Il se figea cependant et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique. Les pas lourds devinrent plus forts. Harry se sentit ostracisé et les bruits de pas résonnèrent dans son esprit. Tout était si loin. Il ne pouvait pas crier à l'aide, personne ne l'entendrait. Non, ça n'était pas à ça qu'il devait penser. La première chose qu'il aurait aimé savoir était : comment avait-il fait pour se rendre ici ? Harry commença à reculer lentement, mais percuta une chaise et finit par terre, les mains égratignées.

« Garçon..

_ S – S'il te plaît. »

* * *

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas très joyeux ce matin-là. Tout d'abord, leur principale source d'amusement à Poudlard cette année était partie la veille suite à la Guerre de Clans déclarée aux Vongola. Donc, naturellement, ceux-ci étaient partis. Dix minutes plus tôt, les Serpentards présents dans la Salle Commune avaient assisté à une scène étrange d'un Theodore Nott deuxième du nom, se démenant avec un.. étrange boîtier noir. Terence Higgs leur avait fourni l'information manquante : il s'agissait d'un téléphone portable, un engin moldu qui servait à communiquer avec quelqu'un d'un espace à un autre. Apparemment, c'était bien plus pratique que les cheminettes bien que pour l'instant on ne puisse pas encore voir son interlocuteur sur un écran. Ensuite, ils avaient eu le plaisir de voir Theo parler avec son cher et tendre, le _'cascadeur immortel'_ comme il s'était présenté, pour l'avertir de l'attaque. Et il avait apparemment bien fait puisque la plupart des arcobaleno n'étaient à ce moment-là pas encore au courant. Après des adieux déchirant au téléphone, Les verts et argents avaient presque du traîner l'héritier Nott hors de la salle commune. Ils étaient tous stressés et cela se voyait. La plupart des familles de Serpentards étaient foncées, bien que pas toutes. Néanmoins, les enfants avaient eu l'occasion d'apprendre (en espionnant ) certaines choses pas très jolies. Il y avait donc de fortes chances que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom soit prochainement de retour. Que ce soit clair, la plupart d'entre eux ne voulaient pas une telle chose. Il y avait bien Yassen et quelques autres qui n'étaient pas contre mais ceux-là étaient isolés la plupart du temps. Le retour du Mage Noir serait terrible pour eux. Surtout pour les aînés. Bizarrement, il semblerait que ce soit un tradition pour _l'Autre_ de ne marquer que les septième – voire sixième, années (peut-être était-ce durant sa sixième année qu'il s'était réellement transformé en... _l'Autre_ et avait marqué ses premiers camarades ?). Les autres étaient donc encore un peu tranquille. Mais qu'allaient donc faire les plus vieux ? Certains ne savaient pas encore, d'autres prévoyaient de se laisser porter par le courant et de se soumettre si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenaient. D'autres encore voulaient se battre ou quitter le pays, qu'importe ce qu'en penseraient les parents. Oui, c'était l'anarchie dans le salle des verts et argents.

Bref, Draco, Blaise et Theo marchaient à présent en compagnie de l'équipe de Quiditch et Terence Higgs vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner lorsqu'un bruit résonna dans le couloir désert. Marcus Flint fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus qu'on le harcelait à nouveau.

_ Ta p'tite amie est peut-être venue t'espionner Marcus ? Le taquina Pucey, un sourire joueur.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch résista à l'envie de le frapper et renifla.

_ C'est pas ma p'tite amie j'te dis.

_ T'as quand même dansé avec elle. Toi, le grand héritier Marcus Flint. L'impulsif et vulgaire Marcus Flint, héritier de la puissante famille Flint.

À nouveau, Marcus lui lança un regard noir.

_ Ta gueule putain.

_ Quoi, elle ne t'intéresse pas ? S'étonna Samuel Warrow, le poursuiveur de réserve.

_ Euh les gars..

_ Elle aurait pu mais.. les choses ont changé.

Terence haussa un sourcil devant l'aveu énigmatique du poursuiveur et capitaine. C'était quoi ça ?

_ Les gars.. insista Blaise, qui avait l'oreille particulièrement fine.

_ Sérieux ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais enfin trouvé une fiancée.

_ Pas mon style.

_ Tu lui as dit ? Parce qu'elle semble croire que cette danse signifiait quelque chose.

Flint voulait vraiment lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. C'est vrai quoi, lui aussi pensait que peut-être, il pourrait inviter la jeune femme à sortir avec lui, au moins deux ou trois fois mais voilà : les choses avaient changé. Et ils s'étaient vus en quelques sortes. Ils s'étaient parfois bécoter au détour d'un couloir et Marcus l'avait peut-être peloté aussi mais elle s'était laissée faire, elle avait été consentante. Oui mais.. depuis ça avait changé. Il ne ressentait plus trop l'attraction qu'il avait ressentit pour la Poufsouffle au début de l'année. Il était davantage occupé à penser à -

_ Marcus, souffla la voix fluette de Miles, juste à côté de lui. Est-ce que ça va ?

Marcus leva baissa les yeux vers le plus jeune.

Miles Bletchley était d'un an son cadet, en cinquième année. Il était aussi relativement petit mais très bon avec un batte de Quidditch. Il était l'un de ses plus proches amis, ici à Poudlard. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard que Miles lui donnait, qu'il trouvait chez peu de personnes au pensionnat : du respect. Peu de gens le respectaient pour ce qu'il était et pour ce qu'il représentait. La famille Flint était inclinée vers les Ténèbres mais oscillait entre neutralité et noirceur et ce depuis des générations. Les Flint n'avaient pas une très bonne réputation bien qu'ils soient assez influent dans le monde sorcier. On les traitait de tricheurs ( y avait qu'à voir les parties de Quiditch ), d'ivrognes ( malheureusement, l'oncle de Marcus n'allait pas leur donner tort ) et de tout un tas d'autre conneries que certains membres de la maison Flint pouvaient révéler juste. Malgré cela, Miles le regardait toujours avec cette lueur respectueuse.

_ Les gars, j'veux pas vous embêter mais je crois que y a quelqu'un qui.. eum ben, qui va pas bien.

Et, en effet, quand les jeunes gens cessèrent de se chamailler, ils entendirent des sanglots provenir de quelques mètres plus loin. Miles fit prudemment quelques pas et, à mesure qu'il approchait de la salle désaffectée, les sanglots devenaient plus fort. L'enfant semblait avoir du mal à respirer et Miles avança un peu plus vite. Les crises d'angoisse, ça le connaissait. Il en avait eu beaucoup depuis que la nourrisse engagée par ses parents avait tenté de le sacrifier dans un rituel bizarre. Il connaissait, il se souvenait même des symptômes principaux palpitation, sueur, tremblements, douleur au niveau de la poitrine et difficultés à respirer. Oui, il se souvenait de tout ça, probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise.

« Si – s'il te plaît.. »

Miles se figea. Cette phrase, non, cette supplique, lui aussi l'avait prononcé un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque Cassandre, la nounou, l'avait fait asseoir de force au centre d'un pentagramme satanique. Elle voulait invoquer un démon. Miles secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte à la volée. À l'intérieur de la pièce lumineuse, juste en son centre, se tenait un jeune garçon replié, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant et se balançant d'avant en arrière. Ses bras entouraient ses genoux et son visage était plongé entre ceux-ci donc Miles ne pouvait voir son visage. Seule une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille lui fit prendre conscience de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel.. » susurra-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Devant le garçon, un homme en sur-poids ( et **bien** en sur-poids ) le surplombait de tout son volume et jouait avec une ceinture en cuir. Miles déglutit, c'était mauvais. L'homme ne bougeait pas mais ses insultes et sa langue acérée faisaient des ravages. Le jeune batteur de Serpentard ne pouvait pas bouger. Même s'il savait qu'un avatar ne pouvait théoriquement pas toucher sa cible, il pouvait causer de terrible dégâts pour le moral de sa victime. Malheureusement, Miles était comme figé. Il prit vaguement conscience que les autres verts et argents étaient arrivés à côté ou derrière lui et fixaient également l'étrange scène sans pouvoir intervenir. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés.

« Nous qui avons du t'accueillir chez nous.. tu oses faire de la Magie ? Ici ? Sale petit monstre !

_ Je – je serai un bon garçon ! Sanglota l'enfant. S – s'il te plaît oncle Vernon. S'il te plaît..

_ SILENCE ! Tu sembles avoir oublié la règle numéro une. Alors ? »

L'enfant sanglotait et Miles était toujours figé. Aucun muscle de son corps ne répondait. Et il était obligé d'écouter et de regarder la scène. Le garçon plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour faire taire les cris de l'oncle.

_ Les – les m – monstres ne.. les mon - stres ne parlent pas.

L'homme obèse afficha un sourire méprisant et frappa sa ceinture contre la paume de son autre main. Le claquement fit tressaillir l'enfant recroquevillé et il se balança un peu plus avant de s'affaler, cherchant visiblement sa respiration. Le souffle erratique réveilla Miles et celui-ci bondit dans la salle, balança un puissant 'Reducto' qui anéantit l'épouvantard et vint s'agenouiller devant l'adolescent. Il secoua doucement la tête lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait correctement deviné l'identité de ''l'enfant'' et lança un bref sortilège de sommeil. La crise était bien trop avancée pour être calmée et Miles était bien trop paniqué pour parvenir à calmer l'autre adolescent. Les autres Serpentards entrèrent prudemment et avisèrent les débris de l'armoire avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ami et ' l'élève inconnu '.

_ Un.. un épouvantard ?

_ Il ne savait probablement pas qu'il était là. Cette salle est abandonnée depuis longtemps. Expliqua à mi-voix le jeune batteur. Est-ce quelqu'un peut le porter ? Il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

_ Je m'en charge. Annonça Warrington avant de retourner l'adolescent inconscient.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brièvement en reconnaissant le petit brun mais il secoua la tête et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, ignorant les hoquets de stupeur et se dirigea hâtivement vers l'infirmerie, Miles lui ouvrant la voix. Les rares élèves présents dans le couloir les dévisagèrent, ahuris, mais les laissèrent passer. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague : si ça avait été le cas, les Slytherins n'auraient jamais pris le risque de se faire prendre en traversant un couloir fréquenté, un Survivant inconscient dans les bras. Non. Sûrement pas.

Flint et Miles ouvrirent brutalement les portes de l'infirmerie. Quelques élèves -alités ou assis sur des sièges dans la vaste salle blanche_, levèrent les yeux vers eux et froncèrent les sourcils en avisant leur paquet. La vieille Pomfresh ne tarda pas arriver et hoqueta avant de se reprendre :

« Allongez-le sur le lit Mr Warrington. Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les autres Serpentards. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Nous l'avons trouvé dans une vieille salle de DCFM, répondit Miles en faisant un pas en avant. Un épouvantard était sorti et il faisait une crise de panique. »

Poppy acquiesça et se tourna vers le jeune sorcier inconscient lorsque Warrington l'eut déposé. Le plus jeune se recroquevilla instantanément et laissa échapper de faibles gémissements à travers les sillons de larmes qui étaient encore visibles sur son visage. L'infirmière lança une série de sortilèges de diagnostic avant de soupirer et de récupérer une fiole que Flint reconnut comme une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Mme Pomfresh suspendit son prochain geste et pivota vers les vert et argent, l'air pensive.

« Quelle était la forme de l'épouvantard ?

_ Pardon ?

_ L'épouvantard. Quelle était sa forme ? »

Les jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard et une fois de plus, ce fut à nouveau Miles qui répondit :

« Il l'a appelé ''oncle Vernon''. »

Flint sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu ça. Il observa l'infirmière se figer, soupirer profondément et se frotter les yeux d'un air las avant de poser un regard insondable sur son patient alité. Puis il observa les traits tirés du Survivant, la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes sous ses yeux. Le grand Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu semblait si frêle dans ce grand lit blanc que Marcus en vint à se demander comment il avait fait pour survivre à toutes ses aventures au château. Un coup d'œil vers ses camarades lui assura que cette histoire n'était pas finie mais quand il baissa les yeux vers le fils Malfoy, ce fut pour trouver un garçon hagard qui avait les yeux rivés sur le Gryffondor.

Draco ne pouvait pas quitter sa Némésis du regard. Potter était.. Potter paraissait si fragile dans cette pièce. Rien ne pouvait le détourner de cette vision. Pas ses camarades serpents à ses côtés, qui répondaient aux questions de Mme Pomfresh, pas les quelques autres patients qui observaient toujours la scène comme un moldu devant sa télé. Pas même Warrington, qui lui pinçait doucement les côtes pour le faire redescendre sur Terre, ne parvint à le sortir de sa rêverie. Toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait dit sur le célèbre Survivant, tout ce qu'il avait pris pour vrai était.. pour la plupart... faux ? La plus grande peur d'une personne pouvait en dire beaucoup et donner beaucoup d'informations sur celle-ci. En quelques minutes, Draco en avait appris plus sur sa Némésis qu'en plus de quatre ans de vie commune.. euh.. non.. de disputes. Il était même presque certain d'en savoir plus que la sang-de.. que la née-moldue et Weasmoche. Harry.. Potter.. non.. Harry bougea dans son sommeil, mais ne s'agita pas. Cela aurait d'ailleurs été bizarre vu la dose de sommeil sans rêve que lui avait administré l'infirmière.

« Vous semblez savoir quelle dose lui donner, madame. » releva Draco, le regard fixé sur la fiole à moitié vide.

Poppy regarda la fiole de Sommeil sans rêves et soupira.

_ Monsieur Potter est déjà venu me voir à plusieurs reprises.

Devant le regard insistant du blondinet, la vieille femme prit un air sévère.

_ Je suis tenu au secret médical, monsieur Malfoy.

_ Mais madame, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, que vous n'êtes pas là et que personne ne sait ce qu'il a, comment pourra-t-on l'aider ? Releva Miles. Vous pourriez au moins en parler aux préfets ?

Poppy avisa les insignes brillantes sur les vestes d'uniforme de Miles et Marcus et se frotta l'arrête du nez avec irritation.

_ S'il arrive quelque chose à Mr Potter en rapport avec cela, je saurais que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

Miles la fixa en retour d'un air grave et sérieux.

_ Madame, nous sommes peut-être des Serpentards mais nous ne rions pas de la santé des gens.

Cela sembla convaincre la vieille femme et elle se détendit légèrement.

_ Je sais que vous comptez faire des études dans la médicomagie Mr Bletchley, votre idée est assez bonne et puisque vous serez mon apprentis à partir de l'an prochain ( Miles allait commencer sa formation durant sa septième année ), je veux bien vous laisser savoir certaines choses, cependant je n'en dirais pas plus que nécessaire.

_ Bien sûr, madame. Approuva Miles avant de la suivre dans son bureau, accompagné par Marcus, qui lui était préfet en septième année.

Les autres membres de l'équipe se dispersèrent autour du lit du blessé, après tout, personne d'autre n'était là pour Potter et la discussion allait sûrement durer un moment. Autant se mettre à l'aise. Draco fit quelques pas hésitant puis finit par prendre le fauteuil le plus proche d'Harry et croisa les bras sur le matelas, près de la main gauche du Survivant.

À l'intérieur du bureau de l'infirmière, les deux étudiants vert et argent étaient installés sur les sièges du bureau, face à Poppy. Celle-ci les dévisagea avec sérieux avant de soupirer.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Ses problèmes de santé.

_ Je ne m'en serais pas doutée.. rumina la vieille femme. Des précisions seraient les bienvenues puisque au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, Mr Potter est un patient récurrent à l'aile de l'infirmerie.

Un bref sourire passa sur le visage de Miles au ton cynique qu'avait pris la vieille femme mais il se reprit aussitôt.

_ Le bilan des blessures qu'il s'est fait, hors cadre scolaire. Je vais bientôt commencer ma formation auprès de vous madame, je finirais de toute façon par connaître le dossier de Potter.

Poppy prit une lente expiration et commença à fouiller dans son bureau pour trouver le dossier Potter. C'était un dossier assez volumineux qui était divisé en plusieurs parties. Elle fouilla dans la pochette et prit plusieurs feuilles dont une qu'elle tendit à Miles. C'était un duplicata elle gardait toujours les exemplaires originaux dans un compartiment secret de sa malle. Marcus se pencha vers lui et tous deux décryptèrent le jargon médical qui encombrait le parchemin. Les yeux des deux garçons s'étrécirent en comptant le nombre de blessures qui s'étaient guéries d'elles-même ou qui n'étaient même pas encore totalement guéries ( ainsi que celles que la femme avait déjà traité ). Puis Poppy tendit un autre rouleau de parchemin où elle avait noté certaines de ses observations.

''_Patient sujet aux crises d'angoisse répétées et victime de terreurs nocturnes […] Malnutrition, carences, nombreux signes de maltraitances [ …]_''

Lorsque Miles releva les yeux, ils étaient remplis d'incompréhension.

_ Madame Pomfresh, je comprends que vous soyez tenue au secret médical mais lorsqu'il s'agit de maltraitance et de la sécurité d'un élève -

_ Malheureusement Mr Bletchley vous savez aussi bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il y a d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte, répondit-elle amèrement alors qu'elle faisait le ménage sur son bureau. Et ces facteurs sont -

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la réponse vint d'elle-même sous la forme du directeur qui venait de passer les portes de l'infirmerie.

_ Oh non, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela. Gronda-t-elle doucement.

Miles plissa les yeux lorsque le directeur entra dans le bureau sans y avoir été invité. D'un geste de baguette discret, Miles fit rétrécir les quelques documents qu'il avait en main et les rangea dans sa poche. Il devrait s'assurer de ne pas les perdre et il savait que Poppy avait assez confiance en lui pour le laisser emprunter des dossiers afin de mieux les étudier.

_ Poppy, la héla Albus. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un problème avec Harry.

Cette fois-ci, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Certes, il était possible que le directeur ait entendu parlé de cela à cause des bruits de couloir mais le vieil homme quittait rarement son bureau et certainement pas en pleine journée. Le vieux avait de toute évidence un moyen de savoir ce qui se passait avec son précieux Golden Boy. Les tableaux ? .. pas sûr.

Poppy fronça les sourcils, ayant elle-même les mêmes hypothèses depuis un sacré moment déjà.

_ En effet, Albus. Monsieur Potter a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec un épouvantard dans l'ancienne salle de DCFM.

_ Que faisait-il dans cette salle ? Demanda le directeur en jetant un regard suspicieux aux deux Serpentards toujours assis.

_ Il suffit Albus. Ces jeunes gens ont été assez bons pour amener ici monsieur Potter. Claqua l'infirmière.

_ Bien sûr, Poppy, bien sûr.

Mais l'on voyait bien que cela l'agaçait.

_ Directeur je crois que nous devons parler, fit Poppy, avec un regard appuyé aux deux étudiants.

Ceux-ci comprirent l'ordre muet et quittèrent le bureau sans se faire prier, rejoignant leurs camarades devant le lit du patient – qui aurait bientôt une plaque à son nom si cela continuait.

Albus se mordit presque la lèvre lorsqu'il entendit le ''directeur'' froid et véhément de l'infirmière. Poppy était souvent impétueuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de la santé de ses élèves et il était clair qu'elle avait fini par s'attacher à l'un de ses patients récurrent. Et même Albus avait parfois peur d'affronter la jeune femme ( jeune par rapport à lui ).

Miles et Marcus quittèrent le bureau à reculons, curieux de connaître la conversation qui allait se dérouler dans le bureau. C'est pourquoi ils étaient particulièrement heureux d'être à Serpentard ils n'éprouvaient aucun remord à épier une conversation à l'aide d'un sortilège d'espionnage. Et c'est pourquoi on retrouva tous les membres de l'équipe, planqués autour du lit d'Harry afin d'écouter.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas renvoyer cet enfant là-bas. Mais vous comme d'habitude vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête. Quand comprendrez-vous Albus ? Tempêta l'infirmière. Ces gens là ne sont pas bons pour Mr Potter. L'épouvantard a pris la forme de son oncle. De son oncle ! Je vous avais prévenu.

_ Mais les protections de sang -

_ Il suffit ! Je n'ai que faire de ce prétexte. Vous et moi savons parfaitement que pour que protection de sang il y ait, Mr Potter doit se sentir heureux et en sécurité et n'allez même pas essayer de me faire croire que c'est le cas ! Siffla la vieille femme.

_ Wah, elle en a la vieille, souffla Warrington, émerveillé par le cran de l'infirmière.

_ Ne la laisse pas t'entendre dire ça. Lui conseilla Miles. En même temps, elle n'est pas surnommée ''Dragon'' pour rien.

_ Monsieur Potter ne retournera pas là-bas. Je le suis depuis des années et j'ai accepté de garder le silence pendant tout ce temps parce qu'il me suppliait mais ce qui s'est passé l'été dernier est allé trop loin. »

Miles et Marcus échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé puisque Poppy ne leur avait donné que certaines informations mais vu qu'elles n'étaient déjà pas très jolies.. Miles ne pouvait que se demander s'il souhaitait réellement savoir.

_ Vous allez perdre le soutien des médicomages Albus. Décidez-vous.

Il y eut un silence. Puis un soupir.

_ Je suis désolé Poppy, mais c'est pour le plus grand bien.

_ Au diable votre plus grand bien directeur, ressaisissez-vous ! Je me moque du plus grand bien, ma priorité a toujours été le bien de mes patients. Claqua-t-elle en lui faisant signe de quitter son bureau.

Le vieil homme poussa un profond soupir navré, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, et se laissa redirigé par l'infirmière. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent à proximité du lit d'Harry et il se permit un haussement de sourcil en voyant tous les Serpentards entassés là.

« Messieurs, puis-je m'enquérir sur la raison de votre présence ici ? »

Vraiment, Miles se demanda comment Flint parvint à étouffer le ricanement qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

_ Nous sommes des personnes responsables monsieur le directeur. Répondit Cassius Montague. Nous attendons que Potter se réveille.

_ Peut-être serait-il mieux que vous alliez l'attendre dehors ? Je doute que Mr Potter soit enclin à -

_ Albus je crois que vous avez encore de la paperasse à faire, il me semble ? Le pressa Poppy, le regard noir.

Le susnommé frissonna et acquiesça.

_ Oui, oui tout-à-fait. Bien, bonne journée.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûr que le directeur était définitivement parti, Poppy retourna à son bureau et laissa les garçons s'exciter tous seuls. Quand ils furent sûr que chacun était retourné à ses affaires, les vert et argents échangèrent un regard complice :

« Et bien, le vieux avait pas l'air content. »

Harry s'agita à nouveau dans son sommeil et se retourna. Un gémissement douloureux passa la barrière de ses lèvres à ce mouvement et Mrs Pomfresh accourut jusqu'à son patient. D'un léger sort de lévitation, elle le fit redresser.

_ Messieurs, je vais vous demander de reculer.

Haussant un sourcil, les garçons s'exécutèrent, hormis Miles qui prétexta un apprentissage précoce pour rester de l'autre côté d'Harry. Draco se mordit les lèvres et essaya de ne pas regarder le Gryffondor inconscient.

« Monsieur Flint, pouvez-vous fermer le rideau je vous prie ? Il n'y a pas besoin de faire de ceci un spectacle. »

Marcus acquiesça et fit ce que lui avait demandé la vieille femme. Elle était trop effrayante pour ne serait-ce que songer à désobéir et de toute façon, où était le point ? La vieille médicomage fit ouvrir la chemise du jeune garçon. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que d'autres voient ses marques mais elle connaissait les Serpentards présents ici, elle savait qu'ils ne feraient rien de mal et, au contraire, elle avait la conviction que cela pourrait peut-être aider le jeune serpent déguisé en lion. De toute façon il n'y avait pas d'autre façon que de retirer la chemise et elle savait d'ores et déjà que si elle avait viré les verts et argents, Miles leur aurait raconté. Au moins à eux, même si juste à eux.

Marcus vit Miles pâlir alors que celui-ci inspectait le dos du Survivant endormi. S'il n'avait pas été tout-à-coup absorbé par le torse du petit lion, il se serait peut-être posé des questions. Mais il était plus intéressé par les marques qu'il voyait que par celles que son camarade et ami pouvait admirer.

Draco haleta. Le torse pâle et maigre du garçon face à lui était recouvert d'ecchymoses. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas de sens, même s'il était clair qu'il était abusé, les marques auraient du disparaître puisque l'autre garçon n'était pas rentré chez lui pour Yule. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas disparu. Elles étaient toujours là, contrastant avec la pâleur maladive du petit brun. Les entailles laissées par un objet contondant – qui n'était certainement pas une baguette_, parsemait la peau un peu partout et de vieilles cicatrices complétaient le tableau. C'était un peu triste en fait, de constater qu'un camarade de classe avait plus de cicatrices qu'un vétéran de guerre et ce pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était maltraité par des moldus. Lui ne voyait pas Miles grimacer en regardant le dos de Potter... Harry. Il ne voyait que son ancienne Némésis, flottant dans ses vêtements trop larges pour lui. Il ne voyait que les marques. Un sale moldu avait osé toucher le garçon.. Draco sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il allait détruire la vie de ce type. Quoique.. à en juger par le regard meurtrier de Bletchley, quelqu'un allait peut-être s'en charger avant lui. Ce serait peut-être mieux d'ailleurs.. la famille Bletchley était connue pour sa neutralité. Si Vous-Savez-Qui revenait, Draco ne voulait pas apporter de problèmes à son père.

Monsieur Malfoy avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix dans la vie, et il en ferait certainement encore beaucoup, mais il avait toujours eu deux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce qu'il avait fait. La première de ces choses était le pouvoir. Quand il était plus jeune, tout juste diplômé de Poudlard, il avait été mis en relation avec un homme influent. Un homme qui se faisait déjà connaître comme Lord Voldemort. Cela lui avait tout de suite plu. Lucius était malgré ses dires un jeune homme très influençable. La simple mention du Pouvoir l'avait influencé et il avait été aisé pour le grand sorcier noir de manipuler le sorcier fraîchement diplômé. Lucius Malfoy avait été et serait à nouveau, sa plus grosse source financière. Même dans son état actuel, Voldemort commençait à faire bouger ses pions et à élaborer des stratégies. Il attendrait un peu avant de faire bouger les choses. Il laisserait le doute s'installer et la peur distiller leurs sens. Il commencerait avec des attaques sur des territoires moldus. Les sorciers seront trop stupides pour faire le rapprochement. Il suffirait de mettre sous imperium des terroristes, pas besoin de payer pour cela. Il devra aussi entrer en contact avec d'anciens associés. Ah, et il y avait ce gars, l'un de ses meilleurs hommes. Antonin Dolohov. Il était très jeune à l'époque. Il devait avoir tout juste dix-sept ans lorsqu'il était entré sous ses ordres et malheureusement, Voldemort avait ''explosé'' en fumée à peine un an plus tard, néanmoins, le jeune russe était d'une puissance effroyable et d'une efficacité incomparable. C'était un tel dommage qu'il n'ait pu le marquer comme l'un des siens. L'homme appartenait déjà à une autre organisation. En temps normal, ce l'aurait mis dans une rage folle mais Dolohov était très utile à Voldemort aussi lui avait-il permis quelques petits privilèges.

* * *

« Draco ? »

Draco sursauta. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées concernant le futur incertain et les futurs choix de son père ( et les siens aussi d'ailleurs ), qu'il n'avait pas entendu Miles l'appeler à plusieurs reprises.

_ Oui ?

_ On va manger. Tu viens avec nous ?

Draco le fixa plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, puis détourner les yeux pour regarder la frêle silhouette endormie du Survivant.

_ Allez-y sans moi. Je vais rester ici.

Miles lui lança un regard sympathique et acquiesça.

_ 'Kay. On te ramènera quelque chose.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. La majorité des Serpentards avai(en)t appris à regarder au-delà des apparences. Du moins avec les autres Serpentard, songea sombrement le blondinet en gardant les yeux rivés sur Harry. Visiblement, ils avaient échoué avec les autres. D'ailleurs, peut-être n'avait-il pas tout-à-fait réussi non plus avec les autres Serpentards. Après tout, qui aurait pu croire que se cachait un joyeux garçon sous l'étonnante couche d'impassibilité de Theodore Nott jr ? Personne. Et surtout pas eux. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Depuis que l'Héritier Nott ( le fils aîné avait été désavoué à cause de son comportement et de ses nombreuses frasques qui se retrouvaient fichées dans le journal ) batifolait (_**NdA :**__ C'est Draco qui a dit ce mot ! Pas moi !_) avec le Cascadeur Immortel, le jeune homme froid et renfermé laissait souvent libre-cours à ses pensées et se montrait moins réservé et davantage... puéril et enfantin. Il avait même tiré la langue à des aînés qui se plaignaient d'être célibataires ! Enfin, c'était un bon changement. Ils n'avaient pas à s'en plaindre. Ce dont ils se plaignaient à présent était la soudaine proximité entre lui et les jumeaux Weasley. Des rumeurs couraient sur l'association entre ces trois-là. On disait que Nott les aidaient à présent avec certaines de leurs farces. Au début ils n'y avaient pas cru. Puis un matin ils avaient découvert leur salle commune décorée tout en rose. Et Draco avait crié sur Nott, outré. Mais Theo avait nié, prétextant que lui aussi vivait ici et ne voulait pas se réveiller chaque matin avec cette horrible couleur qui lui agressait la rétine. Puis finalement il avait décrété que ça lui donnait l'occasion et la bonne excuse pour aller voir Skull et de les laisser se ''débrouiller avec ça, bonne chance''.

Draco soupira et posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés qui reposaient sur le matelas. Potter n'allait sûrement pas se réveiller tout de suite et lui était épuisé. Il pourrait peut-être se permettre un petit repos.. quelques minutes.. pas grand chose. Sa tête glissa et il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Quand Harry commença à s'éveiller lentement, la première chose qu'il nota fut le silence. Cela n'était pas étonnant en soit puisqu'il était à peu près sûr d'être dans une infirmerie. Néanmoins, il était certain d'avoir entendu du bruit plus tôt lorsqu'il était dans un semi état de conscience. Du bruit et des chuchotements. En essayant de se remémorer la raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie, Harry se souvint de la scène dans l'ancienne salle de classe et son pouls s'accéléra. Pourtant, étrangement, il se calma presque aussitôt. Son visage se détendit, son cœur reprit un rythme normal et l'une de ses mains serrait quelque chose de chaud. Se forçant à ouvrir les paupières, ses yeux papillonnèrent à la soudaine lumière et la Paresse lui promit tranquillité s'il gardait les yeux fermés un peu plus longtemps. Harry finit cependant par se réveiller complètement, curieux de voir qui était à ses côtés. Il doutait que ce soit Hermione et Ron, ceux-ci étaient davantage bruyant et – heep !

Harry se redressa lentement. Ça n'était pas réel. Pas réel du tout. Les cheveux blonds l'interpellèrent immédiatement et lui prouvèrent qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses meilleurs amis. Mais... sérieusement.. pourquoi _Malfoy_, de tous les hommes ( garçons!) serait resté à son chevet , ça ne pouvait pas être... il ne pouvait pas connaître son plus grand secret.. pas vrai ?

* * *

Le jet avait atterrit il y a plusieurs minutes déjà et la Dixième Génération était surpassée en nombre par la quantité d'ennemis qui se jetaient sur eux. La Varia était partie vers le Sud pour contrôler la masse grouillante d'attaquant mais Tsuna et ses amis avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin vers l'entrée du Manoir. Mordvinov lui avait téléphoné durant le trajet en avion pour le prévenir de l'arrivée d'un de leurs hommes au Manoir Vongola donc Tsuna devrait se montrer prudent pour reconnaître leur allié. Il reconnut au loin le visage arrondi de Naito Longchamp et – dans une autre situation_, se serait demandé s'il s'agissait vraiment d'une aide. Un couteau le frôla et il dut faire un flip pour en éviter un autre. Cependant, ce n'est pas un couteau qui fit couler les premières gouttes de sang chez Tsuna. Ce fut un Senbon lancé à toute allure. Le sang roula sur sa joue et sa langue goûta au liquide carmin mais l'arme ne semblait pas être empoisonné et Tsuna ne perdit pas de temps à tester les premiers symptômes. Du coin de l'oeil, il avisa Hayato, lequel était aux prises avec plusieurs hommes afin de sauver sa [demi-] sœur aînée. Au moins, il semblait y avoir un point positif dans tout cela Hayato avait surmonté l'une de ses plus grandes craintes. Son hyper-intuition le força à reculer et un frisson le traversa, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur. Des vies étaient en jeu et des vies avaient déjà basculé de l'autre côté. Une lame aiguisée fit une courte entaille peu profonde au niveau de sa nuque et il jura faiblement avant d'envoyer un coup de poing enflammé dans l'un des hommes qui essayaient de l'atteindre. Un éclat argenté lui fit lever les yeux et il se tourna juste à temps pour avertir son ami :

« TAKESHI ATTENTION ! »

Son attention à lui fut détournée lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté sur plusieurs mètres mais il put tout de même apercevoir son gardien de la pluie se déplacer juste à temps. La lame laissa une coupe assez profonde sur son menton mais l'épéiste s'en sortait on ne peut mieux. Sonné, Tsuna se redressa à temps pour esquiver un coup de pied dans le ventre et plongea en avant pour tacler l'homme devant lui.

Soudain, un tremblement agita le sol sous eux et une vague de chaleur se déversa sur les Vongola. C'était le pouvoir de Fran, ce dernier venant tout juste de l'activer. Tsuna ne pouvait se permettre de détourner son attention de ses nombreux adversaires mais il savait déjà que la jeune recrue de la Varia devait user d'illusions de haut niveau pour prendre au piège les hommes qui attaquaient le manoir. Il pouvait sentir la puissance du plus jeune et, si son pouvoir faisait frissonner de peur et de froid leurs ennemis, ils enveloppait les Vongola et les alliés dans un cocon de chaleur bienvenue.

Tsuna serra les poings lorsqu'un des domestiques armés, se prit deux balles dans le ventre et cessa de respirer. Des larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues devant la cruauté à laquelle il – non, ils faisaient face. Il savait que la Pègre n'était pas un monde tout beau, tout rose, raison pour laquelle il avait au début refusé d'en faire parti, et il savait que la Varia aussi se montrait cruelle et sanguinaire, mais ils faisaient partis de la Famiglia et tous avaient leurs défauts. Mais eux, ces gens qui étaient venus et empiétaient ainsi sur leur territoire, qui attaquaient sans concession le Manoir Vongola, qui tiraient sur tout ce qui bougeait... non, Tsuna ne pardonnerait pas. Jamais.

Antonin dévalait les escaliers, l'enfant Futa toujours dans ses bras. Il avait été contraint de prendre des raccourcis rallongés afin d'éviter certaines personnes particulièrement armées et certains couloirs ou escaliers étaient trop endommagés pour être utilisables. Alors qu'il courait, son regard dériva brièvement vers le mur en parti détruit du manoir, le laissant voir l'extérieur. Comme il l'avait deviné, les combats continuaient dehors.

«_ Oï ! Il a l'enfant ! _»

Anton jura et accéléra. Les trois Famiglia n'étaient pas venues ici pour cela, mais quand elles avaient appris que le Prince des classements étaient là, ils en avaient profité. Au loin, il vit un éclat oranger et reconnut l'Héritier Vongola, planant dans les airs et encerclé par les ennemis qui le surpassait en nombre. Ainsi donc la dixième génération était arrivée. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il y avait aussi -

« _VOOOOOIIIII ! ! !_ »

Antonin s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'une silhouette argentée surgit devant lui et trancha un homme qui venait d'apparaître subitement. Un sorcier de toute évidence. La silhouette bruyante se retourna vers lui et Antonin reconnut le commandant Superbi Squalo, bras-droit du chef de l'escouade d'élite d'assassinat des Vongola, la Varia Quality.

__ VOI c'est toi le Mordvinov ?_

__ En effet. _Répondit Anton en tirant son arme pour abattre un nouvel arrivant.

Squalo haussa un sourcil intéressé mais ne commenta pas et pointa du doigt un long corridor étroit.

__ Les civils sont cachés dans l'une des salles là-bas. Il faut les emmener dans les souterrains._

__ Compris. _

Simple. Clair. Précis. Les deux hommes se détournèrent et, tandis que l'épéiste partait traquer les plus courageux qui avaient osé s'aventurer à l'intérieur du château, le russe obéit docilement à la requête. Trouver la salle ne fut pas si compliqué en fait, surtout depuis que Levi et Squalo tranchaient/électrocutaient tous ceux qui se dressait sur son chemin et Antonin n'eut aucun mal à entrer puisque Futa était avec lui. À l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvaient tous les domestiques qui n'avaient aucune formation en combat ainsi que les quelques enfants desdits domestiques, qui logeaient temporairement au manoir et étaient présents lorsque l'alarme avait retenti. Antonin ne se perdit pas en salutation et guida rapidement les civils de pièces en pièces, ne se rendant jamais dans les couloirs. Il dut abattre deux hommes qui avaient pu se rendre dans l'une des chambres du rez-de-chaussée et détaillaient les bijoux qui ornaient la pièce. Ils ne pourraient plus voler. Pas qu'ils puissent même encore respirer cela dit.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la dernière pièce, Antonin ouvrit doucement la porte et sortit le premier, prêt à tirer à la première occasion. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il avisa le tableau géant qui gardait l'entrée des souterrains puis fit signe aux civils de se dépêcher et d'avancer. Il déposa Futa, lequel connaissait le code et rechargea ses armes. Grand bien lui en prit car, quelques secondes plus tard, un homme tourna à l'angle et les aperçut. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Une balle se logea dans son cœur tandis qu'un couteau volait dans sa gorge. Le ''Ushishishi'' qui résonna entre les quatre murs l'informa de l'identité du propriétaire du couteau et Antonin secoua la tête avant de reculer de quelques pas, s'apprêtant à suivre les civils. Il tira à deux reprises lorsqu'il avisa un homme armé d'une baguette. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que les sorciers s'allient à eux ? .. Erm.. lui aussi était un sorcier, mais lui était cependant un allié des Vongola. Un bref soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'un 'clic' retentit et qu'il vit Futa entrer en premier dans les souterrains, une lampe torche à la main. Les autres civils s'empressèrent de suivre, et Antonin leur emboîta le pas, ne pouvant les laisser seuls et sans armes au cas où un autre trouverait la cachette. Futa alluma la lampe de poche et avança à petit pas dans les tunnels du manoir. Il avait peur. Il n'aimait pas le noir. Ça lui faisait vraiment peur en fait. Une grande main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, pointant la lumière sur le visage de l'inconnu. Celui-ci grimaça brièvement lorsqu'un flash de lumière l'obligea à fermer les yeux mais il sentit le plus petit se détendre et rouvrit les yeux. Futa adressa un sourire penaud à son sauveur et lui attrapa finalement la main pour le guider alors que le tableau se refermait derrière eux.

Belphegor riait comme un psychopathe en lançant son argenterie à quiconque n'était pas un Vongola ou un allié. Du coin de l'oeil il avisa un garçon qui s'il se souvenait bien s'appelait Aoba-quelque-chose et en déduisit donc que les Shimon étaient finalement arrivés. Son hypothèse se révéla fort juste lorsque la gravité changea brusquement et qu'il fut emporté vers le boss des Shimon. Il ne fut rattrapé que grâce aux pouvoirs conjoints de Mammon et Fran, lequel avait une méchante entaille sur le front. Le sourire de Bel se figea et ses yeux prirent une teinte sombre bien que seul Fran le remarqua.

« _Qui t'a fait ça, Fran ?_ »

Fran n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. Un cri déchira l'air et tout bruit cessa un instant. Tous levèrent les yeux pour voir un de leur précieux petit-frère être foudroyé dans les airs et chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse.

« TSUNA ! »

* * *

Reborn était... furieux. Furieux dans le genre... **vraiment **furieux. Lui et les autres anciens arcobaleno avaient quitté Poudlard plusieurs jours plus tôt parce qu'ils avaient tous été appelés sur différentes missions importantes qui ne pouvaient attendre. Et c'est vrai, elles ne pouvaient attendre. Cependant, ils avaient baissé leurs gardes. Ils n'auraient jamais cru à un tel piège. Et quand ils étaient rentrés – c'est à dire une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt_, c'était pour entendre parler de l'attaque et du départ des 'étudiants' Vongola. Il avait été tellement idiot. Il aurait du voir quelque chose. Le fait même que tous les arcobaleno aient été appelés en même temps sur des missions différentes sans qu'il n'y ait un quelconque rapport de près ou de loin à la Tri-ni-sette était étrange. Alors même que Fon recueillait des informations au téléphone grâce à ses contacts pour découvrir les instigateurs de cette sinistre nouvelle, le tueur à gage au fédorat rangea son téléphone et donna les dernières nouvelles à ses collègues. Tout le monde les fixait et c'était normal en fait, considérant le fait que c'était eux qui étaient en possession des dernières nouvelles et qu'ils avaient sans doute des informations plus précises concernant l'attaque, contrairement à la Gazette du Sorcier, qui ne pouvait que se contenter de ce qu'ils voyaient de loin et de quelques sortilèges bien placés. Albus leur lança un regard désolé auquel Reborn ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Des nouvelles ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

Reborn renifla.

_ Pas grand chose. Il y a déjà eu beaucoup de morts, principalement les domestiques qui n'avaient qu'une faible formation en défense et une explosion a causé de gros dégâts près du manoir.

Quelques hoquets résonnèrent mais Reborn n'en tint pas compte.

_ Et les.. les étudiants ?

_ La Varia va bien. Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Tsuna et des autres mais je sais que certains ont été blessés et que les Shimon viennent tout juste d'arriver pour les aider.

Reborn se détourna sans plus de cérémonie et quitta le château avec les autres anciens arcobaleno. Verde ne tarda pas à les guider vers une sorte d'hélicoptère de sa propre invention, disant qu'ils arriveraient bien plus rapidement au manoir sicilien.

Et c'était vrai, ils ne mirent qu'une heure et demi ( ce qui en soit était censé être impossible mais bon, impossible n'est pas Reborn ) pour arriver en Sicile et trouver le château ne fut pas compliqué. Ils traversèrent le village italien qui se situait à moins d'un kilomètre du château pour découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive en dehors du bar du village qui était ouvert et semblait débordé. Tous devaient s'être réfugiés pour échapper au bruit d'armes à feu et d'explosifs. Après tout, les Vongola protégeaient le territoire depuis des siècles et c'était la première fois depuis un bon moment qu'ils subissaient une attaque d'une telle envergure. Les villageois avaient bien fait de se cacher, ils n'avaient rien pour lutter contre les étrangers. Environ trois cents mètres avant le château, il y avait déjà des débris et des cadavres. Les cadavres des hommes qui gardaient l'entrée du manoir. Puis les cadavres s'empilaient presque une fois à l'intérieur du domaine. Reborn était habitué à ce genre de vision, mais, pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il avait peur de reconnaître un visage. Apprendre la mort du Neuvième était déjà extrêmement choquant alors ne pas savoir si son élève et ses gardiens étaient toujours en vie.. n'était guère mieux. Reborn pressa le pas lorsqu'il entendit les bruits de coups de feu. Il dégaina et tira trois coups secs lorsqu'il avisa des Veleno qui traînaient devant. Les Veleno... ces enfoirés. Les Sempreverde n'étaient pas mieux. Reborn se ferait un plaisir de leur faire payer.

* * *

Cédric se sentait... angoissé. Tout s'enchaîna avec une telle rapidité ! Tout d'abord, à quelques jours de la dernière épreuve, Tsuna et l'ensemble des Vongola quittaient l'école parce que leur maison avait été ATTAQUÉE. Les nouvelles qu'ils recevaient du Grimoire des Vongola et des journaux sorciers n'étaient pas très rassurantes. Ensuite, il avait eu vent d'un incident au sein de l'école : Harry Potter avait perdu connaissance et avait été porté à l'infirmerie par des SERPENTARDS. Depuis, les rumeurs les plus folles couraient. On disait que le Gryffondor avait eu une mauvaise rencontre avec un Epouvantard et, si au début Cédric n'y croyait pas – après tout, Potter.. Harry avait déjà appris à se défendre contre son épouvantard, un Détraqueur s'il se souvenait bien_, il devait admettre que c'était l'hypothèse la plus juste. Après tout, si les Serpentards lui avaient fait quelque chose, ils n'auraient certainement pas pris la peine de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, non ? Depuis, il n'avait pas aperçu l'autre Champion de Poudlard. Pourtant, il avait eu l'occasion de croiser à plusieurs reprises les élèves de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons. Et pas une seule fois un élève de son école ?! C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre. Apparemment, Harry était encore à l'infirmerie. Il pouvait voir les deux amis de celui-ci dans la Grande Salle... Granger et Weasley. Les deux n'avaient pas grand appétit et discutaient avec animation d'un sujet inconnu. Probablement d'Harry. Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'y mettre leur grain de sel et ajoutaient des informations au fil des minutes, faisant pâlir les deux plus jeunes. Cédric était trop loin pour les entendre, mais il devinait que les nouvelles informations ne devaient pas être bonnes.

Enfin, les adultes Vongola avaient fait un passage éclair au château, où ils avaient appris pour l'attaque et la mort du Neuvième. Ils avaient également informé le directeur – et donc les étudiants puisque ceux-ci étaient présents au niveau des faits_, que les missions qu'ils avaient reçu avaient servi à détourner leur attention des jeunes Vongola. Cédric n'était pas très rassuré par les informations et, les rares informations et photographies qu'il avait pu glaner sur l'attaque ne le rassurait pas des masses. Avec un soupir, il rangea son journal sous son oreiller et s'assit sur son matelas en se massant les tempes. Quand est-ce que sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ? Il était un Poufsouffle ? Il était exactement comme l'on décrivait les Poufsouffles : fidèle, travailleur acharné, et zen. Il prenait la vie calmement, savait profiter de sa jeunesse et de son adolescence. Il ne se posait pas trop de question – enfin si quand même un peu mais pas trop. Il était bon élève mais pas non plus un rat de bibliothèque. Il avait une petite-copine même s'il ne semblait pas insensible aux charmes de certains mâles du château et avait des amis sur qui il pouvait compter. Ah, et il avait couché avec Marcus Flint ! Bien... ça s'était passé lors d'une soirée trop arrosée et il s'était disputé avec Cho, mais ça comptait tout de même !

Le lendemain matin, alors que Cédric prenait son petit-déjeuner tout comme beaucoup d'élèves, l'infirmière passa les portes de la Grande Salle aux côtés d'un homme en blouse blanche d'une trentaine d'années ou un peu moins. Un médicomage de Ste Mangouste. Le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils.

« Cu Crois qu'il ch'est passé quelque choge ? » Demanda Kalid à côté de lui, la bouche pleine de sa tartine de chocolat.

Cédric haussa les épaules il n'en avait aucune idée. Il se passait beaucoup trop de choses ces derniers temps et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. En levant les yeux vers la table professorale, il vit le directeur Dumbledore froncer les sourcils, l'air contrarié et déçu. . . . Heh ?

« Poppy, fit celui-ci. Je vois que tu as amené ton ami.

_ Je vous avais dit que je ne laisserai pas une telle chose ainsi, Albus. Déclara froidement la vieille femme.

_ Je vois. soupira le grand sorcier en secouant doucement la tête. Je vous prie de nous excuser monsieur.. ?

_ Silver, directeur.

_ Monsieur Silver, acquiesça Dumbledore. Il semblerait que nous vous ayons dérangé pour rien. Notre problème ne nécessite pas de -

_ Il suffit Albus ! Claqua Poppy avant de balayer la salle du regard, notant le nombre de regards curieux qu'ils recevaient. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment d'en parler mais sachez que vous n'avez rien à dire à ce sujet.

_ C'est exact, approuva le médicomage – Silver. Je ne suis pas sous votre direction et j'ai été invitée par une consœur pour examiner un patient. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela. Si vous vous obstinez, je serai contraint de rapporter une entrave à l'enquête aux aurors qui attendent mon rapport. »

Le directeur pâlit mais les étudiants ne comprenaient pas. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout ce raffut ? Le directeur avait-il fait quelque chose ? Et... qui était ce patient ? Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans l'infirmerie bien qu'il y ait eu quelques incidents ces derniers jours donc cela pourrait être n'importe qui mais... il y avait de plus fortes chances que cela concerne... quelqu'un en particulier.

_ Une enquête ?

_ Oui, une source est venue nous avertir de l'incident et a parlé aux aurors. Une enquête vient d'être ouverte. J'espère que vous ne nous empêcherez pas de faire mon travail, monsieur le directeur.

Il y avait du venin dans la voix du médicomage et une petite lueur de défi dans ses yeux, qui firent renifler Severus. Il se souvenait de Silver. Johannrès. Il avait quelques années de moins que lui et les maraudeurs. Silver était en troisième année lorsqu'il avait été diplômé de Poudlard et il avait commencé à enseigner les potions durant la dernière année du Serdaigle. Severus s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le jeune homme n'était pas allé à Serpentard. Un tel esprit retord.. du gâchis, vraiment. Maintenant cela le perturbait. Sur quel sujet Poppy avait-elle donc pu tomber en désaccord avec le directeur ? Leurs disputes n'étaient pas rares, mais pour qu'ils en arrivent à une telle situation ou la vieille femme défiait ouvertement le directeur.. cela devait être quelque chose. Et le fait que Silver se soit déplacé en personne ne démentait pas ses hypothèses.

La voix des jumeaux Weasley le sortit de ses pensées et il leva les yeux pour voir ceux-ci levés, encadrant le plus jeune garçon Weasley et la jeune Granger. À côté de ceux-ci se tenaient courageusement Finnigan, Thomas et Londubat.

« Peut-on aller l'voir m'dame ? » demandèrent en chœur les deux rouquins identiques.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Pas de Potter en vue... ah. Voilà la solution. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il protéger Potter si celui-ci se mettait toujours dans des situations pas possible. N'ayant pas quitté son laboratoire depuis la fin des cours la veille, Severus n'était pas au courant des dernières rumeurs et il secoua la tête avec agacement. Potter ne changerait donc jamais ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi Gryffondoresque ?

_ Non messieurs Weasley. Nous devons d'abord lui faire passer plusieurs examens.

_ Quand pourrons-nous le voir ? Insistèrent-ils.

Madame Pomfresh soupira, sachant qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire.

_ Passez demain matin. Je doute qu'il sera réveillé mais nous verrons bien.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et se rassirent en silence, aussitôt imités par les autres Gryffondors, bien que Granger, Weasley et Londubat soient beaucoup plus pâles depuis la mention ''d'examens''.

« Nous sommes seulement venus vous avertir Albus. Nous n'attendons aucune autorisation de votre part. » l'informa Poppy avant de se détourner pour quitter la salle avec son confrère.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la grande salle, Poppy les dirigea jusqu'à l'infirmerie où ils se posèrent en aménageant la salle. Miles Bletchley avait fait du très bon travail. Il avait appelé ses parents dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. En fait, il avait d'abord appelé son frère qui était avocat et qui lui-même avait prévenu ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient ensuite parlé au chef des aurors et ordonné l'ouverture d'une enquête. On avait alors envoyé Johannrès Silver, un médicomage très compétent et de confiance il soignait les deux fils Miles depuis des années. Miles était le plus jeune. Son grand-frère Arès n'était pas trop occupé en ce moment. C'était une période relativement calme, lu qui était toujours très sollicité. Ça n'augurait rien de bon. Après tout, ne dit-on pas ''le calme avant la tempête'' ? Cela dit, pour le coup, le temps libre de son aîné l'arrangeait puisque celui-ci avait pu se rendre utile dans cette affaire. À présent, il fallait laisser le médicomage faire son travail.

Draco était bien pâle depuis sa place à la table des Serpentard. À n'en pas douter, cela avait à voir avec Potter. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il si préoccupé par le sort du Golden Boy au juste ?

Les paroles du Soleil des Vongola lui revinrent en pleine face ''_Est-ce qu'il te plaît à l'extrême ?_'' et le blondinet s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille, devenant la cible de regards curieux en provenance de ses camarades serpents. Draco leur adressa un regard froid et retourna à son assiette, maugréant dans sa barbe :

« Merde Potter. »

* * *

Tsuna sentit son sang, le sien, couler le long de sa nuque et un frisson d'effroi le traversa. C'était un cauchemar...

« _Ne, Decimo. Heureux de voir que vous vous portez comme un charme._ »

Son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas possible.

« _Hum ? Pas de bonjour ? Je suis tellement vexé ? Nous qui avons fait tout ce chemin pour venir vous voir. _»

Ils ne pouvaient pas être là. Ils ne devaient pas être là. Ça n'était qu'une illusion. Ils étaient tous dans les airs, mais Tsuna était encerclé. Par eux. Il avait espéré ne jamais les revoir. Visiblement, il avait du être damné dans une autre vie. La panique le gagna mais Tsuna se força à rester calme – au moins autant qu'il pouvait_, il ne devait pas se laisser gagner par la peur. Trop de vies étaient en jeu. Beaucoup trop. Ses traits se durcirent alors qu'il s'obligeait à rester concentrer. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier et de se rouler en boule. Il voulait vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Bientôt, quand ce cauchemar serait enfin fini. Pour l'instant, il devait assurer la sécurité de sa famille. Toute sa famille. Trop étaient déjà tombés. Nono.. n'aurait pas voulu ça. Mais... pouvait-il vraiment se battre contre eux ? Ils l'avaient eu si facilement la première fois. Ils pourraient probablement recommencer. Tsuna avait vraiment peur. Ses mains tremblaient et il déglutit avec effroi. Un frisson le parcourut et le petit châtain sentit la sueur rouler le long de son dos, rendant ses vêtements collants alors qu'il dévisageait avec méfiance ses ennemis. Ils pouvaient attaquer n'importe quand. La flamme de Tsuna grandit sous la résolution qui se lisait dans son regard. Il ne les laisserait pas blesser ses précieuses personnes.

«_ Ne vous avisez pas de toucher à ma famille._ » siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Ce n'était plus le Tsuna habituel, le Tsuna craintif et timide. Ce n'était pas le Dame-Tsuna qui pouvait trébucher sur ses propres pieds. C'était le jeune Boss qui avait déjà tant vécu alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore reçu officiellement le titre de Vongola Decimo. C'était le jeune homme qui avait affronté la mort avec ses amis pour protéger les siens et pour faire face à un futur plus beau. Tsuna savait enfin qui il était. Il était Tsunayoshi ''Tsuna'' Sawada. Et il était l'Héritier des Vongola. Le Dixième Parrain des Vongola. Il avait déjà fait son choix lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de quitter Poudlard pour rejoindre les leurs. Ça n'était qu'un pas de plus vers leur Destin. Les flammes qui enveloppaient Tsuna étaient si pures que ses assaillants reculèrent sous la surprise. Ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur de là où ils se tenaient. La peur commença à s'insinuer en eux lorsqu'ils plongèrent dans le regard oranger du Vongola. Le son des pistolets ne les atteignaient même plus. ils étaient totalement pris au piège par le regard du châtain qu'ils avaient sous-estimé. La peur. Ils la ressentaient parfaitement. S'en prendre aux Vongola avait été une terrible erreur et ils allaient en payer le prix. Un soupir quitta les lèvres du sous-chef alors qu'il sortait un anneau de sa poche.

«_ Peu importe, le boss veut qu'on le fasse. Faisons-le. Désolé, Vongola. _»

Tsuna n'attendit pas. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné lorsqu'il fit un bond en arrière et évita une nouvelle charge. En quelques secondes, il parvint à assommer plusieurs hommes avant d'être rabattu au centre. Il maudit son manque de liberté. Il ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Par ailleurs, s'il esquivait, l'attaque fonderait sur Lambo et Hayato. Malheureusement, il avait beau être un puissant héritier, il n'était encore qu'un enfant et après avoir combattu pendant un moment, la force lui manquait. De même, il avait déjà utilisé une fois le_ X-Burner _et se sentait à bout. Le monde magique l'avait vidé de ses forces. Et ça, leurs ennemis en étaient parfaitement conscients. Et ils en jouaient.

Enfin, protéger sa famille, c'était ce à quoi il pensait lorsqu'une violente douleur irradia tout à coup dans tout son corps. C'était comme.. comme être foudroyé sur place. Dans un immense effort, et en proie à des tremblements incontrôlables, il tourna la tête sur le côté, pour voir un Raiju. C'était une sorte de tanuki, fait de lumière. C'était de lui que provenait la foudre. _Une boîte-arme_..

Tsuna chancela, puis bascula et se sentit tomber. Cependant, alors que son corps perdait de l'altitude, le jeune homme puisa dans ses dernière forces pour attraper le chef de sections des Veleno et le faire tomber avec lui. Après tout, le plus haut gradé présent sur les lieux de l'attaque, c'était lui. Et tout le monde savait que les Veleno et les Sempreverde ne maintenaient l'alliance avec les Virgio que pour détruire les Vongola. Si le 'commandant' des Veleno tombait, se débarrasser du reste serait moins compliqué. Il tenta d'amortir sa chute avec ses flammes, mais la force lui manqua et elles disparurent.

« TSUNA ! »

Tsuna les entendit, mais Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le sol vint trop vite.

Le Vongola, au sol, n'était pas en trop mauvais état. Nuts, qui s'était transformé en manteau il y a un moment déjà, l'avait protégé des plus gros dommages et le jeune homme commençait déjà à reprendre conscience mais la douleur ne disparaissait pas. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Tsuna essaya de tourner la tête sur le côté. Le commandant des Veleno était étendu à ses côtés. La seule différence était que le sang encadrait sa silhouette brisée. Il était mort. Les bruits de pas se firent plus fort et Tsuna grimaça. Sa tête lui faisait si mal. Et tout son corps aussi finalement. Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres et il se rendit compte du silence pesant. Pas un seul coup de feu, pas un seul bruit de métal contre métal. Rien.

«_ Decimo. On dirait que le temps est venu. Je voudrais vous féliciter d'avoir eu Frederico. Il était réputé pour sa puissance. Malheureusement, on dirait que vous n'aurez pas le temps de -_ »

Un bruit sourd retentit dans le silence et Tsuna, bien que sa vision soit floue, crut reconnaître les silhouettes audacieuses de ses gardiens du brouillard ( masculin ) et des nuages. Ceux-ci se dirigeaient droit vers lui, ignorant tous les assaillants qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, se contentant de les envoyer voler, ou de les tuer proprement.

« Kufufu ~ Il semblerait que tu aies fait une mauvaise chute, Tsunayoshi-kun.

_ Hn. »

Et.. dans une situation aussi horrible que celle-ci, Tsuna ne trouva qu'une seule chose à faire il gloussa. Oui. Il gloussa. Il n'aurait sans doute pas du car - alors que Mukuro, Hibari et Hayato se vengeaient sur tous les ennemis qui les entouraient, que Lambo et Ryohei flirtaient dangereusement avec la mort en attaquant tout ce qui attirait leur intérêt ( bien que Lambo avait les larmes aux yeux et la morve au nez ) et que Yamamoto tentait de protéger une Chrome blessée bien que lui-même ait posé un pied à terre_, l'homme qui avait pris la parole ne supporta pas ce manque de respect et se pencha en avant pour lui coller le canon d'une arme entre les deux yeux.

__ Un dernier mot à dire, morveux ?_

Tsuna essaya de déglutir est-ce qu'il allait réellement mourir maintenant ? Alors que ses camarades étaient encore sur le champ de bataille, à se battre pour survivre ? Comment pouvait-il même songer à mourir ? Malheureusement, il n'était pas dans une série fantastiques ou dans l'un des mangas qu'il suivait auparavant ( avant l'arrivée de Reborn ) et tout ne pouvait pas toujours bien finir, Tsuna le savait parfaitement. Surtout lorsque l'on vit dans le monde de la Pègre.

__ Non ? Bon. Dommage_.

Deux choses se produisant simultanément empêchèrent l'étranger de tirer. Tout d'abord, il y eut Enma, qui se précipita et décocha un puissant coup de pied dans la trachée de l'homme. Ensuite, juste quelques secondes avant l'action d'Enma, un coup de feu résonna et une balle alla se loger près du cœur de l'homme. Juste de quoi le faire agoniser un peu avant de rendre l'âme. Ne pouvant pas bouger, Tsuna se résolut à attendre son sauveur, mais il ne put que se sentir soulagé en remarquant que les bruits de batailles diminuait, signe qu'il n'avait pas eu tort en pensant que se débarrasser de leur 'commandant' rendrait leurs ennemis plus vulnérables. Ouvrir les yeux fut tout une étape mais lorsque son regard rencontra des yeux sombres remplis d'inquiétude, Tsuna songea qu'il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pour cela. La grande silhouette de son sauveur permit à ses yeux de s'habituer à la lumière du soleil et son regard admira le fédora qui couvrait une partie du visage du tueur à gages.

« Re – born. »

Le susnommé s'accroupit juste à côté de lui et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_**_ Chut, Tsuna. Ne t'épuise pas trop.**_

_**_ La - **_

_**_ Non. On a pris les choses en main. Tes gardiens vont bien.**_

Vraiment ? Mais... depuis combien de temps était-il dans les vapes alors ? Combien de temps s'était passé entre leur arrivée ici, près du château et sa chute ? Combien de temps depuis sa chute. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et il avait l'impression de chuter à nouveau mais il était déjà à terre. On le souleva à cet instant et l'adolescent gémit pitoyablement.

__ Doucement les gars. _Siffla quelqu'un que Tsuna crut reconnaître comme Mammon, alors qu'on le soulevait.

Après cela, ce fut le trou noir. Tsuna eut juste le temps de voir Reborn prendre sa main dans la sienne avant de perdre connaissance.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient réussi à stopper l'attaque avant qu'elle ne se transforme en massacre. Mais à présent, il allait falloir dénombrer les morts, mettre des noms sur des visages, pleurer et faire le deuil.

* * *

À son réveil, quelques heures plus tard, Tsuna se prit la tête dans les mains. Tout son corps était douloureux et un marteau cognait dans sa tête. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. L'accumulation d'informations lui valut une grimace qui alerta les personnes présentes dans la pièce, de son réveil.

« Tsuna ! »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses tempes mais Tsuna consentit à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit son environnement. Il devait être dans une chambre d'une des ailes non détruites du Manoir ou alors peut-être chez un des Alliés venus à leur aide. La pièce était grande et ressemblait à un dispensaire puisque sur les lits alentours, d'autres blessés étaient allongés et Tsuna ne tarda pas à voir la chevelure argentée de -

_ Hayato !

Le susnommé, se redressa subitement, grimaçant lorsque ses côtes cassées se rappelèrent à lui. Des utilisateurs de type soleil s'étaient proposés de le guérir mais il avait grogné dans sa barbe que ses blessures ne pressaient pas. Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit que son boss était vraiment en vie, qu'il allait s'en sortir. Bien sûr, rien ne serait comme avant, la nouvelle génération venait de connaître leur première véritable Guerre de Clans. Les nouvelles s'étaient déjà répondues dans toute l'Italie si ce n'est dans le monde entier de la Pègre et tous savaient déjà ce qui était arrivé à leurs ennemis. La plupart était morts, mais il fallait à présent s'occuper de démanteler les trois Familles responsables de l'attaque. Leurs alliés avaient déjà commencé à s'en charger. Hayato posa les yeux sur supérieur et ami. Juudaime paraissait épuisé et mal en point, mais il n'était certainement pas aussi blessé que lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Il avait payé le prix pour protéger sa Famiglia.

__ Pas ma Famiglia, Hayato,_ chuchota doucement Tsuna, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. _Ma famille. _

_ Juudaime. Souffla l'argenté en écarquillant les yeux.

Bien sûr, lui même venait de comprendre ce qu'entendait son Juudaime. Ils n'étaient pas uniquement membres d'une famille mafieuse. Tsuna les accueillait tous comme des membres de sa famille. Tous. Ils s'en étaient rendus depuis un moment déjà, mais ils avaient commencé à considérés certains comme des frères et ça n'avait pas changé avec le temps. Certains étaient vraiment ennuyeux, mais ils faisaient tout de même partis de la famille et que feraient-ils sans eux franchement ? Hayato ne l'admettrait probablement pas à voix haute mais cette révélation l'enveloppa dans un cocon de chaleur. Sa famille de sang était un peu une catastrophe même si lui et Bianchi avaient parlé à son réveil, la veille, et avaient décidé d'essayer de se rapprocher, alors se sentir... voulu, quelque part, ça le faisait se sentir chaud. C'était bon.

**__ Takeshi, tout va bien ? _**

Le susnommé sourit à son tour, heureux que tout soit fini et que son ami se soit enfin réveillé.

**__ Tout est okay, Tsuna. Tu as soif ? _**

Tsuna ne s'étonna pas du fait que Hayato n'intervienne pas comme il avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant ils avaient tous traversé ensemble une dure épreuve et ils avaient déjà commencé à changer un peu dans leur comportement, à grandir et à gagner en maturité.

_ Hum hum, approuva-t-il en dodelinant de la tête.

Un léger rire quitta les lèvres du baseballeur et épéiste et il se redressa contre le mur, abandonnant les griffonnages qu'il faisait sur une feuille, assis à même le sol, pour prendre la carafe d'eau à quelques mètres du lit de Tsuna et remplir un verre qu'il tendit à ce dernier.

_**_ Merci.**_

Ce n'est que quand la gorgée d'eau coula dans sa gorge que le petit châtain comprit à quel point sa gorge était sèche et qu'il avait soif. Alors, il regarda plus en détail son ami et fronça les sourcils.

_ Takeshi-chan ( Tsuna ne manqua pas le gloussement du concerné mais le suffixe lui avait échappé ),_ qu'est-il arrivé à ton menton ?_

Yamamoto se frotta pensivement le menton à l'endroit même où se dessinait à présent une cicatrice en diagonale.

_**_ Ah ça, c'est quand nous étions là-bas. Chrome est tombée sous l'épuisement et l'un des Veleno allait l'emmener.**_

Tsuna déglutit. Il n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas savoir ce que l'on faisait subir aux femmes qui appartenaient à ''l'autre camp''. Chrome n'était qu'une adolescente, mais la Pègre était un monde cruelle. Heureusement que Yamamoto avait pu empêcher cela.

Le dixième esquissa un doux sourire mais une grimace vint bientôt obscurcir ses traits alors qu'il gémissait doucement.

__ Juudaime, vous avez mal ? _

Tsuna secoua doucement la tête.

__ Ça va passer. Où sont les autres ? Comment vont-ils ?_

À cette question, la porte s'ouvrit sur ''les autres'' et tous se figèrent en voyant le jeune Sawada éveillé. Lambo fut le premier à se ressaisir :

« _Sale bâtard ! Tsuna-nii s'est réveillé et tu ne nous as rien dit !? _S'écria-t-il en fusillant du regard le Smoking Bomb.

__ Oï à qui tu crois parler Bébé-vache ? _» gronda Hayato.

Son ton suggérait une légère colère, mais ses yeux verts brillaient de bonheur et Tsuna se retrouva à partager ce sentiment, de même que toute la famille. Ryohei, qui tenait Lambo dans ses bras, avaient des bandages sur les bras et semblait encore un peu amoché, mais à part ça, tout allait bien. Chrome apparut alors, entourée de Ken, Chikusa, Basil et Enma. Basil n'avait pas été présent lors de l'attaque, de même que son supérieur, Iemitsu, le père de Tsuna, parce qu'une attaque avait lieu au même moment dans l'une des sociétés japonaises des Vongola. Des Sorciers avaient été dans le lot. Peu de morts heureusement. La jeune fille semblait faible mais Ken la supportait, un bras passé autour de sa frêle taille. Les deux, Ken et Chikusa n'avaient pas non plus participé à l'attaque mais avaient pris le premier vol pour l'Italie quand ils avaient appris et avaient aidé à ramener les corps. Enma avait un bandage autour de la tête et semblait un peu ailleurs mais il tenait debout et pouvait marcher presque normalement. _Sa gorge lui faisait mal._ Alors, juste derrière la tête rouge de son ami, entrèrent Kyoya et Mukuro. Les deux arboraient des hématomes et des entailles sur le visage. En temps normal, Tsuna aurait sans doute parié sur un combat entre les deux puisque ceux-ci aimaient faire passer le temps ainsi, mais la Guerre de Clans avait pris tout le monde au dépourvu et même ses deux gardiens les plus violents semblaient avoir été marqués par cela. _Tsuna avait du mal à avaler sa salive tant sa gorge lui était douloureuse_. Quelqu'un avait réussi à les mettre suffisamment en difficulté pour les atteindre plusieurs fois au visage. Un sentiment d'effroi s'insinua en lui mais Tsuna se força à le renvoyer ailleurs. C'était fini. Les assauts avaient été repoussé et bientôt, Veleno, Sempreverde et Virgio ne seront plus que des lointains souvenirs.

Tsuna leva la main pour se gratter la gorge dans un geste machinal, parce que celle-ci le faisait souffrir lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il venait de toucher un pansement. Un long pansement. Ryohei dut aviser son mouvement et son regard interrogateur et perturbé puisqu'il se gratta la tête, l'air désolé :

« _**On a fait ce qu'on pouvait mais tu vas en garder une cicatrice petit frère. On devait traiter des blessures bien plus graves sur ton corps. Tu as été grièvement touché**_. »

Tsuna sursauta, ravala une grimace de douleur et dévisagea son gardien du soleil avant de secouer doucement la tête.

_**_ Ça ira. Merci, Oni-san. Comment vous allez, vous tous ? **_

Tous répondirent en même temps dans un amalgame de ''je vais bien'', qui créa un brouhaha fantastique mais dans l'ensemble, Tsuna fut rassuré.

_**_ Enma ? **_

_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Tsuna-kun. Mes gardiens vont bien aussi. **_

Un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres. C'était comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules... pour les regagner aussitôt.

_**_ Et Dino ? La Varia et les arcobaleno ?**_

_**_ Du calme Tsuna, **_rigola Yamamoto. _**Ils vont tous bien. Lussuria et Levi ont été un peu amochés mais ils vont bien aussi. Je crois que Colonello et Lal ont été gravement blessés mais - **_

_**_ Ils iront extrêmement bien,**_ le coupa Ryohei. _**Ils sont passés au bloc opératoire à l'hôpital des Chiavarone et tout s'est bien déroulé. **_

__** Tsuna-nii ! **_

Tsuna, qui était déjà occupé à rassurer Lambo, se retrouva avec I-pin et Futa dans les bras. Il les accueillit avec plaisir et soulagement dans une étreinte fraternelle il avait eu peur que l'un d'eux ne soit blessé bien que I-pin se défende assez bien. Par ailleurs, il savait que l'allié de la famille russe, un certain Dolohov, avait veillé à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à son petit-frère, ce dont il lui serait toujours reconnaissant.

Tsuna passa en revue dans sa tête tous ceux qu'il avait vu sur le champ de bataille et acquiesça avant de demander :

« Reborn ?

__ Ici._ »

Le jeune parrain sursauta : comme souvent lorsqu'il était distrait ou inquiet, il n'avait pas senti son tuteur arriver. Celui-ci portait encore et toujours son célèbre fédorat mais Leon était endormi endormit et ne bougeait pas. Tsuna pouvait voir des cernes sous les yeux de ce dernier bien que l'ombre du chapeau rendait cela difficile à discerner. D'un léger signe de la tête, l'ancien arcobaleno du soleil incita les personnes présentes à quitter la salle bien que les juniors obtempérèrent à contrecœur. Hayato laissa Yamamoto l'aider à marcher et ne rechigna même pas.

« _Les p'tits étaient inquiets pour toi. _Souffla Reborn en venant s'asseoir sur le siège le plus proche du lit. _Tu es resté inconscient deux jours._ »

Tsuna avala sa salive. Deux jours ? Tant que cela ? Il n'en avait pas eu l'impression à son réveil. Bien sûr, il s'était senti épuisé et dans les vapes, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'était déjà passé deux jours. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

__ Reborn.. _

__ Tout le monde va bien Tsuna._

__ Est-ce.. est-ce que le corps du Kyuudaime a été - _

Tsuna ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Le Neuvième avait été un grand homme et davantage un grand-père pour Tsuna bien que l'adolescent l'ait rarement vu. Il avait été un homme formidable. Le matelas s'affaissa à côté de lui et un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille alors que Reborn le faisait basculer contre lui.

_ Les subordonnés de la Varia l'ont retrouvé. Il a été installé dans la grande salle, Xanxus est avec lui pour l'instant.

__ Et les – les gardiens de Timoteo-san ?_ murmura Tsuna.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir poser la question mais il devait entendre la réponse. Ça n'était pas une question de vouloir ou non, c'était un besoin irrépressible de connaître la vérité.

__ Croquant Bouche et Brabander Schnitten n'ont pas survécu à leurs blessures. _

Tsuna baissa la tête. Il se souvenait d'eux. Il se souvenait de tous les gardiens de la neuvième génération et chacun d'eux s'était montré charmant à sa manière. Croquant Bouche était un peu brusque mais il était agréable et Schnitten s'était toujours montré gentil. Il était dur de les imaginer... morts.

__ Qu – qui a tué Timoteo-san ? _

__ Un homme des Veleno. Les Vendices l'ont attrapé._

Tsuna acquiesça distraitement avant d'agripper le cou du tueur à gages et de plonger sa tête dans le cou de l'homme. Il savait qu'il devait faire face à la situation, mais pour l'instant, il voulait juste être rassuré et réconforté. Tout ça... c'était trop à prendre quand on avait seulement quinze ans. Reborn le laissa faire, l'étreignit et le porta au salon lorsqu'il avisa l'heure et qu'il remarqua que l'adolescent commença à dériver vers le sommeil. Tout le monde était là : une dixième génération échevelée, une Varia éreintée, des Alliés las et fatigués et la neuvième génération qui venait de quitter la salle après s'être assuré de la santé de chacun, pour aller veiller le corps mort de leur boss. Les domestiques et autres civils étaient dans la même pièce, tous encore sous le choc bien que deux jours aient passé et tous ou presque étaient assis par terre. Des matelas avaient été installés mais personne n'avait vraiment beaucoup dormi depuis que l'attaque avait pris fin. Et personne n'avait voulu se retrouver seul dans une grande pièce froide, raison pour laquelle tous s'étaient retrouvés dans cette grande salle aux couleurs chaudes. Reborn déposa son fardeau dans le tas de couvertures au sol et observa la dixième génération prendre place tout autour, les juniors se précipitant près de ''Tsuna-nii'' alors que tous prenaient lentement place sur les matelas, tout autour. Même Xanxus. Deux jours plus tôt, une génération s'était éteinte. Demain, une nouvelle se réveillerait. Ainsi était faite la vie.

* * *

Harry sanglotait hystériquement dans les bras de Miles. L'adolescent venait tout juste de se réveiller à l'infirmerie après avoir subi les effets du Doloris durant une période prolongée et des flash de ce qui était arrivé lui étaient revenus d'un seul coup. _Cedric et lui prenant la Coupe. Tous deux atterrissant dans un vieux cimetière. Pettigrow envoyant un Avada à Cedric, lequel s'effondra. Puis le rituel et le retour de Voldemort. L'appel des mangemorts. La torture du Doloris_. Tout était encore si clair et si confus à la fois. Son esprit était un immense fouillis et il tremblait encore bien que les effets se soient calmés. La tâche avait été une véritable catastrophe. Tout le monde était déjà stressé puisque les Vongola n'étaient pas revenus, que les nouvelles dans les journaux n'étaient pas rassurantes et que le livre qu'Hermione avait trouvé au début de l'année avait mystérieusement disparu. Le matin de la tâche, tout le monde avait été sur les nerfs et encore plus lorsqu'on avait appris que la tâche ne serait pas reportée. Avec l'absence d'un champion c'est ce qu'il aurait fallu faire. De plus, on savait parfaitement que le Survivant n'était pas en état de participer. Personne ne savait pourquoi cependant. Tout ce que l'on savait, c'est que Miles Bletchley était devenu très protecteur du petit Golden Boy de Gryffondor. Malgré tout, la tâche avait eu lieu et... le résultat n'avait pas été plaisant. Lorsque Harry Potter était réapparu avec le corps mort de Cédric Diggory, tout en convulsant à ses côtés, encore en proie aux effets secondaires du Doloris prolongés, les cris d'effroi avaient suivis et la panique s'était installée. Malgré tout cela, le Ministre refusait de voir la vérité en face et affirmait que Voldemort n'était pas de retour et que le Survivant était _''Le-Garçon-Qui-Ment''_. Il avait affirmé que c'était probablement un adepte de ''Vous-Savez-Qui'' ( même pas foutu de dire son nom ) qui avait enlevé les deux garçons et que Potter délirait.

Draco était en colère. Il était en colère contre beaucoup de choses. Contre lui-même pour commencer mais aussi et tout d'abord contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son père, qui, s'il avait bien compris les propos d'Har – Potter... Harry, avait été présent lors de l'appel du 'maître'. Il se sentait en colère parce que Miles essayait depuis quelques jours de réparer les dégâts causés par les tuteurs d'.. d'Harry et ce vieux fou de _Bumbledore_ et que eux détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Il se sentait aussi en colère contre Harry parce que sans même s'en rendre compte, il était parvenu à le désorienter complètement. Draco avait été élevé selon le fanatisme des sang-purs anglais qui disait en gros que si l'on était pas de sang-pur, on pouvait tout aussi bien mourir. Peut-être que s'il avait eu une autre éducation, il aurait trouvé cela révoltant et débile, mais on le nourrissait avec ce discours depuis sa naissance, comment aurait-il pu en douter une seule seconde ? Et puis, il y avait forcément un fond de vérité : les moldus étaient dangereux. Il suffisait de voir ce qu'ils avaient fait au Survivant. Mais là encore, si les lois n'étaient pas aussi strictes sur les utilisateurs de magie de premier cycle, peut-être que l'autre garçon aurait pu se défendre. Draco se demandait si Harry et lui auraient pu être amis s'il n'avait pas été élevé comme un parfait petit sang-pur arrogant. Probablement. Après tout, ils s'étaient parlés convenablement lors de leur première rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. À nouveau, la colère tourbillonna dans son esprit et il maudit son éducation. Il avait à l'époque été tellement aveuglé par son humiliation qu'il s'était réfugié dans sa colère et s'était laissé bercer par son faux sentiment de supériorité. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait il se souvenait de son refus et la fureur et la honte prenaient le dessus. Il ne ferait plus cette erreur. Après tout, il était l'héritier qui allait rendre l'honneur à son nom de famille.

Un soupir sur sa droite le rappela au monde des vivants et il leva les yeux pour voir que Harry s'était calmé et était replongé dans son sommeil. Miles le déposa sur le lit avec toute la délicatesse du monde avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, l'air épuisé. Alors, lentement, presque avec timidité, Draco se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur celle du petit Survivant. Il était peut-être un Malfoy, mais il était le meilleur des Malfoy, et il savait quand reconnaître la défaite. Et Harry l'avait vaincu, sans aucun doute possible.

* * *

Marcus shoota dans un cailloux en ruminant sombrement. Le Tournois des Trois Sorciers avait pris fin de la pire des façons possibles avec la mort tragique de l'un des champion. Le champion de Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory. Un grondement quitta ses lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce stupide Poufsouffle soit mort ? Ils avaient couchés ensemble, bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas juste mourir comme ça quelques semaines plus tard ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Le Serpentard était bien conscient de réagir comme une jeune fille pré-pubère mais il n'y avait pas cru lorsque les deux champions de Poudlard étaient réapparus, dans le chapiteau. Cela avait été une vision terrifiante. Honnêtement.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le Lac Noir, là où avait eu lieu la Seconde Tâche. Son air renfrogné était plus marqué que d'habitude et des marques sombres soulignaient ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pu trouvé le sommeil. Plus tôt, il était allé à l'infirmerie pour demander une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Mme Pomfresh. Il y avait vu Potter... Harry, le plus-que-probablement-futur-protégé-des-serpents, hystérique dans les bras de Miles. C'était autre chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le Gryffondor. Il ne pensait pas même l'avoir déjà vu pleurer à Poudlard. Le plus jeune aussi avait été relativement proche de Cédric. En même temps, ils étaient tous les deux les champions de Poudlard et ils s'étaient refilés quelques informations. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un Serpentard qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment comme tous les autres êtres vivants. Il n'allait pas dire humain parce que là ce serait faux, mais... C'était injuste que le sort s'acharne sur certaine personnes. Diggory avait la vie devant lui. Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait. Harry n'aurait jamais du connaître toute cette douleur. Et certainement pas à un si jeune âge. Une grimace furieuse déforma les traits du garçon. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce ptit _fils de pute(2)_ s'inscrive à ce Tournois ? Ce maudit Poufsouffle aurait du savoir... que ça ne finirait pas bien. Pourquoi avait-il voulu se prouver ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à un Poufsouffle de faire ça. Pourtant, il fallait bien que Cédric Diggory se distingue de ses camarades, pas vrai ? Encore une fois. Que ce soit clair, il avait réellement été attiré par la fille, Gabriella, mais ça n'était tout simplement pas la même chose. Raison pour laquelle il l'avait plaqué. Maintenant, il était seul. Et ce _p'tit con_ était six pieds sous terre ! Marcus sentit son corps commencer à trembler, mais il était trop occupé à contenir sa magie pour s'en soucier.

Et s'il n'y avait que cela ! L'attaque contre les Vongola avait été revendiquée par un groupe d'ex-mangemorts en fuite lesquels avaient fait affaire avec des Clans ennemis aux Vongola. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Les nouvelles du matin rapportaient qu'il y avait eu de nombreux morts, aussi bien chez les domestiques que les alliés. On disait aussi que l'héritier Vongola, Tsuna, avait été gravement blessé et était resté un long moment en salle de chirurgie. Ils avaient aussi mentionné brièvement les combats mais tout restait flou. Seulement que la Varia avait été un peu amochée, que la dixième génération avait été sérieusement blessée mais qu'ils se remettaient tous et que les 'arcobaleno' les avaient rejoint et avaient montré leur puissance en abattant tous les ennemis qui se montraient à eux – et même ceux qui se cachaient. Néanmoins, à part ça, aucune nouvelle. Tous comprenaient bien évidemment. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que d'envoyer des nouvelles à Poudlard quand plusieurs des leurs étaient entre la vie et la mort.

Et lui, qu'allait-il faire ? S'il rentrait à la maison pour les vacances, il était mort. Son père regrettait sincèrement de s'être mis au service de Voldemort et d'avoir mis sa famille en danger, mais sa mère, elle, était une fervente admiratrice du Lord Noir. Elle était prête à tout pour lui plaire. Marcus savait bien que quelque chose se tramait depuis le début de l'année. Et même, depuis quelques années déjà, sa génitrice ne cessait de parler du Lord comme si celui-ci allait soudainement réapparaître. Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu raison. Marcus cependant, ne comptait pas ramper au pieds du 'maître'. Voldemort allait sans doute être faible durant un moment encore et ne marquerait sans doute pas les recrues avant un moment mais lui ne comptait pas rejoindre les rangs mangemoresques. Il était un peu mal pour son père mais de toute évidence, la majorité des Serpentards allaient refuser de rejoindre le Lord. Son père ne serait pas le seul parent à décevoir son maître. Pour sa part, Marcus allait passer ses vacances chez les Bletchley Miles l'avait invité. Sa famille était neutre depuis bien des générations et aucun n'avait suivi Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, sa famille était donc dans une situation moins précaire. Pour l'instant. Si jamais quelqu'un apprenait qu'ils comptaient récupérer la garde d'Harry... mieux valait ne pas y penser. De toute façon, la famille Bletchley refusait de faire marche arrière. Miles ne voulait pas penser à ce qui se passerait si le petit lion devrait finalement retourner chez ses tuteurs violents. En parlant de cela, jusqu'à maintenant, l'affaire était resté secrète, mais Marcus avait surpris des journalistes en parlant durant la troisième tâche. Ce qui signifiait qu'une fois les retombées du Tournois, relâchées, les journaux en parleront probablement. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui était plus intéressant qu'observer la chute du Ministre ? La vie privée du Survivant ! Marcus ricana pour lui-même. C'était tellement... pathétique. Ne pouvaient-ils pas cesser de jouer les requins et de fouiner partout ? Non, bien sûr que non. Cela ferait plaisir à bien trop de personnes. Le seul point positif dans cela c'est que le directeur serait mis dans une situation dangereuse au vu de son implication dans l'affaire.

Le Serpentard gronda doucement. Les choses ne s'arrangeront-elles jamais ? Lui ne voulait pas participer à la guerre. Vraiment. Mais il savait que cette fois-ci, les neutres devront prendre parti. Et si tel était le cas, lui savait quel serait son choix. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui arriverait s'il se retrouvait face à son père sur le champ de bataille, mais cela relevait du possible et il devait s'y préparer. Les alliances commençaient sur le banc de l'école, mais certaines débutaient plus tard. Harry ne semblait pas savoir pour quoi se battre. En fait, la seule chose que le petit lion semblait savoir était qu'il _devait_ se battre. Sa loyauté irait au p'tit, mais il allait devoir parler avec le gamin. Après tout, avec une telle façon de pensée, le gosse mourrait en martyr avant même d'avoir commencer à vivre. Et Marcus n'était pas méchant au point de laisser cela se produire. Avec un soupir, l'adolescent lança un dernier regard vers les profondeurs du lac noir avant de faire demi-tour et de regagner le château il avait une malle à remplir.

* * *

_Chaud. _Tsuna se blottit un peu plus contre la source de chaleur qui l'enveloppait. La source de chaleur trembla un peu et Tsuna fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil avant de se retourner. Un léger rire attira son attention, mais ne l'incita pas à se lever. Il avait parfaitement reconnu son tuteur mais puisque ce dernier avait abandonné les réveils violents, Tsuna ne comptait pas lui faire l'honneur de se lever sans rechigner. À dire vrai, il n'avait pas la force suffisante pour le faire. Sa tête tambourinait et il se sentait faible. Il avait été forcé au repos par les médecins et Ryohei mais même sans cela il doutait sincèrement d'avoir été capable de se lever et de marcher. Tout son corps était endolori, pire, il ressentait chacun de ses muscles, même ceux dont il ignorait l'existence ! À chaque fois qu'il bougeait, il se sentait pris de vertiges, un peu comme lorsque étant petit, il rêvait d'être coincé dans son lit, et de tomber à l'infini. Sa gorge, sa – sa nuque.. c'était peut-être ce qui était le plus douloureux, bien qu'en somme tout son corps lui fasse mal. Il était douloureusement conscient de l'immense bandage qui recouvrait son torse. Comment allait-il expliqué cela à sa mère ?

Sa mère... Tsuna ravala des larmes amères. Elle n'avait pas mérité cela. Nana Sawada était la mère la plus merveilleuse et la plus compréhensive qui soit. Et malgré cela, son mari lui mentait depuis le début et Tsuna était en train de suivre ses traces. Et il ne voulait pas ! Bien sûr, il savait que son père avait essayé de les protéger en restant à l'écart mais malgré tout, Tsuna savait qu'il y aurait eu d'autres moyens et surtout, qu'il aurait pu cessé de mentir à sa mère et de lui faire face avec la vérité. Sa maman le méritait. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Tsuna ne ferait pas la même erreur. Il ne le lui cacherait pas. C'était trop important et puis.. lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort. Il voulait... il voulait terriblement revoir sa mère. Il voulait qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras et le réconforte, lui chuchote des mots doux rassurants. Comme quand il était petit. Comme quand il faisait un cauchemar. Nana avait été là à chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin d'aide. C'était elle qui avait recousu ses pantalons lorsqu'il tombait et s'écorchait les genoux. C'était elle qui le portait et le rassurait quand il échappait à ses camarades de classes tyranniques. Des larmes s'échappèrent et mouillèrent la chemise de son oreiller humain. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

Maintenant, maintenant que tout était fini, Tsuna sentait le poids du monde retomber sur ses épaules. Timoteo était parti. Timoteo-san était mort. Mort. Et beaucoup d'autres également. Deux gardiens de la neuvième génération avaient suivi leur boss. Maintenant, Tsuna allait devoir gérer, avec l'aide de ses gardiens. Il allait sans doute devoir quitter le Japon pour rendre les choses plus faciles avec la Famiglia et se trouver un établissement à proximité de la _Casa_ ou tout simplement recevoir une éducation scolaire à domicile. Ils allaient devoir faire des réparations. C'est ce à quoi il songeait encore lorsqu'il gagna l'extérieur de la résidence. Bien que les réparations du Manoir avaient déjà commencé, l'extérieur ressemblait toujours à un champ de bataille abandonné. Le jeune homme se sentit malade et réprima un haut le cœur. Tout était encore si vif. Il pouvait voir sans mal les cadavres éparpillés sur l'herbe verte. Que diable ! Le sang était même encore là à certain endroit ! Tsuna se laissa tomber à genoux lorsque ses jambes tremblèrent et menacèrent de le lâcher et il s'assit correctement avant de ramener ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il avait mal, mais il ne pouvait se convaincre de rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Tu devrais être au lit, Tsuna. »

Un sursaut. Rien de plus. Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Voilà sans doute pourquoi il était le meilleur tueur à gages du monde. Tsuna se désintéressa du lever du soleil pour rencontrer le regard assombri de l'assassin professionnel.

_ Toi aussi, Reborn. Murmura-t-il aussi doucement que possible, comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence contemplatif.

Le susnommé soupira et commença à s'approcher. Son idiot d'élève n'avait pas idée de se lever alors qu'il était en pleine convalescence. Il avait été sérieusement blessé. Les médecins l'avaient même pensé mort pendant un instant. Sa mâchoire se serra en pensant à cela. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de perdre leur Ciel après avoir tout juste perdu le Neuvième..

« Reborn.. ? »

Le tueur à gages s'arrêta à quelques pas de sa charge et l'incita à lui parler par un haussement d'épaule.

_ _**Que.. que fait-on maintenant ? **_

Le brun ne répondit pas avant un long moment, prenant le temps de penser à la réponse. Bien sûr, Tsuna parlait aussi bien pour le court terme, que le long. Ils savaient tous que les prochains mois seront incroyablement dures pour tous. Mais.. pour l'instant, Tsuna ne devait pas essayer de se projeter aussi loin. La douleur n'en serait que plus forte. Le tueur se pencha en avant et offrit son bras, ou plutôt sa main au plus jeune. Il détestait le voir si mal en point.

«_** Nous pleurons nos morts, Tsuna.**_ »

Tsuna avisa la main tendue et adressa un sourire tremblant à son tuteur avant de la prendre et de laisser l'homme le ramener à l'intérieur du Manoir. Avant de rentrer cependant, Tsuna adressa un dernier coup d'œil au gardien de la Tempête de Nono, debout non loin, et songea que lui aussi devait être en train de pleurer pour leur morts. La grande main de Reborn enveloppa celle, plus frêle du jeune Decimo et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur, saluant les rares domestiques éveillés, sur leur passage. Peut-être.. juste peut-être que.. tout irait mieux.. avec le temps ?

* * *

Nougat fixa l'olivier qui surplombait le lac, avec mélancolie. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'ils avaient enterré sous ce petit olivier, bien des années plus tôt, quand ils étaient à peine majeur et que lui et le reste de la neuvième génération venaient tout juste d'être diplômés de l'école secondaire. Il se sentait tellement amer. Il avait échoué à son rôle de gardien et son boss et ami était décédé. Deux de ses collègues étaient décédés, mais ça n'était pas juste cela. À cause de leur chute, la nouvelle génération avait été tâchée par le sang. Il avait failli à son rôle de gardien. Lui, qui connaissait Timoteo depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, n'avait pas réussi à protéger son meilleur ami. La culpabilité l'étouffait, malgré les paroles réconfortante de ses collègues survivants. À côté de cette olivier, presque en dessous, étaient enterrés leurs souvenirs et leurs rêves d'avenir. Ils les avaient enfermé dans une vieille boîte en ferraille. C'était tellement courant à leur époque. Ils avaient été un peu vieux pour cela, mais ils l'avaient tout de même fait. Et, pendant un temps, ils avaient réalisé leurs rêves. Mais maintenant.. ils avaient échoué à un certain nombre de choses et, parmi cela, ils avaient échoué à protéger la jeune génération alors qu'ils étaient encore en activité. À cause de cela, les éléments de la Dixième Génération venait de comprendre réellement pourquoi la Mafia était un monde sombre. Et ils l'avaient compris de la pire des façons. Pourtant, il y avait encore de l'espoir. Il avait vu la détermination briller dans leurs yeux et leur volonté s'exprimer à travers leurs flammes. Il les avait vu se rassembler autour de leur Ciel et se protéger les uns les autres.

« _Tu serais fier d'eux, Tim. Tellement fier._ » murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Il ne faisait pas seulement référence à Tsuna et ses gardiens. Il parlait aussi de Xanxus, qui avait enfin commencer à se battre pour autre chose que le plaisir et pour lui-même. Il avait enfin décider de protéger quelque chose, quelqu'un. Parce que, Nougat avait bien vu que la balle qu'il avait prise dans l'épaule durant les dernières minutes de combat, était destinée à Tsunayoshi-san, lequel, à terre, ne bougeait plus. Nougat était conscient de tout cela. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour la relève. Il savait que tout se passerait bien. Ces enfants étaient bien plus braves qu'il ne l'avait cru au début.

« _Ils sont bien plus fort que nous à leur âge, Tim. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'ils réussiront là où nous avons échoué._ »

N'était-ce pas pour cette raison qu'ils avaient été choisis ? Une larme perla au coin de son œil et roula sur sa joue alors qu'il laissa son regard dériver sur l'eau clair de l'étang. Ces gosses étaient l'avenir. Nougat se jura de ne plus échouer. Timoteo ne voudrait pas ça et.. comme nouveau but, il se décida de conseiller au mieux la jeune génération. C'est ce que le boss aurait voulu. Comme une dernière Volonté.

* * *

Harry était assis au bureau de sa nouvelle chambre chez Miles et regardait expectativement la missive qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il avait été installé ici après que le Serpentard le lui ai proposé. Sa famille était entièrement d'accord et Miles avait même du supplier son père de ne pas quitter sa mère des yeux une seconde de peur qu'elle ne fonde à Poudlard pour ramener elle-même Harry à la maison. Depuis, il était ici et suivait de nombreux traitements magiques pour corriger toutes ses carences et autres dus à vie chez les Dursley. Il n'arrivait même pas à avoir honte de savoir son secret diffusé aux yeux de toute la Grande-Bretagne – sorcière et moldue puisque Grunning Entreprise était une entreprise assez réputée dans le bricolage et que savoir un des plus haut employés arrêtés n'étaient pas bon pour les affaires ( et donc bon pour les journaux )_, car il était bien trop euphorique à l'idée d'enfin découvrir ce qu'était une famille. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Cédric et à tout le reste, mais c'était compliqué puisque ses cauchemars, revenus à la charge, impliquait dorénavant le Poufsouffle et ses parents. Le fantôme de Cédric lui avait affirmé que ça n'était pas sa faute, mais ce n'était pas ce que lui disaient ses cauchemars. Dumbledore n'avait pas été content de savoir que Harry ne retournait pas chez les Dursley, mais n'avait rien pu faire depuis que tout le monde savait que Vernon Dursley avait été arrêté et surtout _pour quoi _il avait été jeté en prison en l'attente d'un procès. Les Bletchley étaient très gentils. Miles était le plus souvent possible avec lui, les parents de ce derniers étaient très bons pour Harry et le frère aîné de Miles, bien qu'il ne l'ai croisé que deux fois, s'était montré charmant et assez délicat pour ne pas mentionné les raisons de l'emménagement d'Harry dans la résidence Bletchley. En fait, Harry n'était pas encore officiellement sous la garde des Bletchley, il faudrait sans doute un petit moment avant que ça ne soit le cas – si tant est qu'ils veulent encore de lui après quelques semaines, ce dont Harry doutait un peu bien malgré lui.

Marcus s'avéra finalement n'être pas si mauvais que ça, et vraiment troublé par la mort de Cédric. Les sujets de conversations ne manquaient pas bien que Harry se montra très timide et répondit dans un premier temps par des réponses majoritairement monosyllabiques. Néanmoins, malgré le regard mélancolique affiché par le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, il était difficile pour le petit lionceaux de rester calmer lorsque Miles commençait à s'exciter sur tel ou tel sujet. Harry n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des Vongola depuis son départ d'Hogwarts. En fait, personne ne semblait avoir eu de contact directs si ce n'est les Diggory et les personnes présentes lors de la cérémonie d'enterrement de Cédric. Harry n'y avait pas été. En fait, aucun étudiant ou presque n'avait été présent. Après tout, ils étaient encore à Poudlard. On leur avait refusé le droit de lui rendre un dernier hommage, alors tous s'étaient retrouvés dans le parc de Poudlard un soir, faisant fis du règlement, pour se retrouver et s'asseoir, adressant une dernière prière au jeune Diggory, tué à par un mangemort inconnu. Ou par Voldemort si l'on croyait les rumeurs.

Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et la déplia lentement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Il déglutit et s'étouffa presque lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture fine quoiqu'un peu maladroite de Tsunayoshi.

Un coup à sa porte le fit sursauter et il lâcha presque la missive. La chevelure blonde vénitienne de Miles apparut dans l'encadré de la porte et le nouveau venu lui adressa un sourire :

« Je peux entrer ? Marcus est coincé avec m'man. »

Un timide sourire effleura les lèvres d'Harry et il acquiesça en se laissant choir contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Le dossier pivota et il se retrouva face à son aîné.

_ Tu lis quoi ?

Le petit brun papillonna des yeux puis avisa la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains et l'agita lentement, avec attention.

_ Je crois que ça vient de Tsuna.

Instantanément, Miles devint calme. Puis il rebondit joyeusement et s'approcha d'Harry, veillant à ne pas faire de geste brusque lorsqu'il entra dans la bulle d'espace vital de son futur 'petit-frère adoptif'.

_ He ? Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

_ E – Et bien..

Harry posa les yeux sur la missive et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres quand il entendit Hedwige hululer avec approbation. Peut-être que oui finalement. Peut-être que tout irait bien. Le jeune garçon s'éclaircit la gorge et sursauta à peine lorsque Miles se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour lire par dessus lui, une main pressant doucement son autre épaule.

«_ Cher Harry_ [...] »

.

* * *

**1/ _Et bien, je ne peux pas être sûr parce que reverso c'est parfois de la merde mais tous les sites me l'ont confirmé. Quoiqu'il en soit, comme ce sera traduit plus tard ( bien traduit ou pas ), le mot signifie à peu près ''l'Exécuteur'', dans le sens 'faucheur', 'bourreau' etc..._ **

**2/ _Bon, je doute que les sang-purs utilisent réellement ce genre d'injures mais n'oublions pas que Flint est tout de même.. assez rude. Je trouve que le côté ''Je-n-peux-pas-prononcer-une-phrase-sans-jurer'' irait bien à Marcus. _**

_._

_._

_Wao.. ça y est. C'était le dernier chapitre. _

_Cela est très étrange à annoncer. Bien qu'il reste l'épilogue à poster bien entendu. _

_Je crois.. je crois que ça a été le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire. _

_Je ne peux honnêtement pas penser à un autre moyen de boucler ce chapitre puisque cette 'suspension' indique la fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre. Elle montre que leur aventure n'est pas terminée, que c'est bien loin d'être le cas. L'épilogue devrait servir à donner d'autres détails et à conclure l'histoire parce que certaines choses n'ont pas encore été évoquées. _

_Je vous remercie à toutes pour me suivre depuis le début de cette histoire et j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçues. J'avais à la base prévu un combat épique entre Tsuna, ses gardiens, la Varia et leurs ennemis, mais ça s'est avéré dur à écrire, émotionnellement parlant et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à trop en parler. Néanmoins, la violence est mentionnée dans le passage avec Anton. _

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews : **

**Enelica :**_ Oui, je sais très cruel. Je me le suis dit dès que j'y ai pensé. Mais ainsi le suspens était là ! Enfin, vu le temps que j'ai mis à conclure ce chapitre, je pense que je vais mourir par asphyxie en sentant vos auras noires. Huh. Yeey je voulais tellement que Bel et Fran se réconcilient enfin ! Euh, je ne sais pas si j'ai précisé que c'était Gabrielle mais non, c'était juste une putain de coïncidence ( une très grosse coïncidence mais ça arrive parfois )._

_Merci, je vais mieux en effet ( bien que je sois à nouveau malade puisque toute notre classe a été touchée ~chu. ) _

**Tahury **_: Salut ~ merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis ça ne pas être cool pour lui mais je ne sais pas si au Japon les coutumes sont les même donc bon. Vrai aussi. Et dire qu'au début cette histoire d'enlèvement n'était pas prévue du tout ! Dans celui-ci non plus on ne l'a pas beaucoup vu. Moi qui voulait faire un combat épique, je n'ai pas réussi et j'ai du zappé certains combats qui auraient pu être intéressants ( comme par exemple Hibari et Mukuro assommant/tuant/mutilant le plus de personnes possibles en un temps record, huh ). Oui, j'ai osé. Je ne sais pas... tu ne veux pas m'empoisonner par hasard ? Ce serait cool ! Ou alors.. peut-être un coup de poignard... mais ça doit faire mal, non ? Geez ~ _

_**Welldone :**__ Hey ~ merci d'avoir laissé une trace écrite pour me savoir tes impressions:) une heure ? J'hésite à te demander combien de temps tu as mis pour celui-ci puisqu'il fait le double de mots. _

_**Guest : **__Yep il est là ! _

_**Echo : **__Siiiii Nonooo ! Je le devais. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à décrire sa mort je crois que j'aurai été mal, aussi mal que vous. Oui, comme quoi, il n'est pas un génie pour rien. Sybille des eaux, oui u.u Je me suis souvenue d'un cours d'histoire des arts où on avait étudié les prophètes et les sybilles sur le plafond de la chapelle Sixtine et comme il me fallait prévenir Tsuna d'un grand danger, et bah voilà ! Ah, il y en a trop pour qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul sacrifice. Ils ont agit en meute les__** ptits salopards**__. Mercii. _

_**ThePrincessofKatz : **__Yah merci ! Mes premiers chapitres n'étaient pas très fameux mais je pense que le reste était pas mal ( hein ? Hein ? Rassure-moi *-* ). Oui, je pense que je me défoule aussi quand j'écris ( cette fiction en particulier ). La réaction de Xanxus a été décrite, peut-être un petit peu trop courte mais j'y tenais aussi à sa réaction puisque c'est tout de même l'homme qui l'a accueilli et élevé comme son propre fils._

_Théoriquement, je ne prévois pas de m'arrêter bientôt =) _

_**Saya-chan :**__ Voici la suite :) _

_**Taeh : **__Yeah it's funny but maybe it's ''Nice stick'' or something like that. _

_**Barukku-sama :**__ Oui... je crois effectivement que c'est normal. Avec beaucoup de sadisme ? Oui... je crois aussi. Je me demande comment vous envisager toutes de me tuer ? Un crime collectif ? Ou trop solitaire pour commettre un crime à plusieurs . Brr j'en ai froid dans le dos.. mais c'est peut-être parce que ma fenêtre est ouverte ? _

* * *

**Publié le : 01.10.2016**


End file.
